SPD: Season 1
by tkcritic056
Summary: A series of adventures of Randy Cunningham, as he joins S.H.I.E.L.D. and a team of teenage super heroes like him, as they must protect their city and the Earth from the forces of evil
1. Ep 1 Reporting For Duty-Part 1

Somewhere in the city of Norrisville of the year 3014, on the tallest building, a shadowy figure was standing on the roof of the building looking down on the city with his scarf blowing in the wind. The shadowy figure then jumped off the building and used his scarf to grab a pole on the side of another building and swung him to the roof of another building.

The figure was a masked guy who was wearing a full black body ninja suit with a red scarf and a red belt with two red streaks on each side of his costume from mask to his legs. His mask also had an oval shaped hole where his eyes are.

The masked ninja then started to jump to building to building. _'Y'know some kids start their morning with a nice glass of orange juice and a piece of toast, but me, I start my mornings with doing some honkin Bruce ninja stuff!'_ The masked ninja narrated as he swung and landed of a building rooftop. _'For 3,000 years, the city of Norrisville has been protected by a ninja, nobody knows this but every four years a new warrior is chosen to become the next ninja...'_ The masked ninja walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down on the people down below.

 _'I am the Ninja, I am Randy Cunningham.'_ The Ninja then jumped down below and then used his scarf to grab a street light swung he back up to another rooftop.

 _'It's nearly been a year since I defeated my arch-enemies, Hannibal Mcfist and the Sorcerer, so it's gotten quiet for a while, and there's been less butts too kick...'_ The Ninja walks around the roof, bored out of his mind but then an explosion was heard as Ninja turned and ran the edge of the roof and saw an armoured truck on its sided, being robbed.

Ninja then jumped down and landed on a car roof and then walked to the truck to see what happened...

The then Ninja heard some footsteps in the truck, then a man wearing a yellow and black battle-suit with a yellow helmet with eyes that resembles a bug, the guy also had a jetpack that looked like a light part of a firefly walked out of the truck and looked at Ninja.

"Nice to see you Ninja, I knew this would draw you out." The guy told in a smug tone.

 _'Aw Great... This guy! This guy calls himself Firefly because he actually dresses like a firefly and thinks that makes him look tough. He use a heat ray and shoots light rays out of a devices he has on his wrists and has a jetpack that makes him sound like a fly when he flies.'_ Ninja narrated as him and Firefly has a good old fashion stare down.

 _'The guy's a mercenary who been offered big bucks by some super rich guy too take me down, he been hunting me for weeks now but I'm always one step ahead.'_ Randy narrated as he still stares him down...

But then Firefly shot a blast of light from his wrist at Ninja but he ran toward him and quickly dodges the blast and jump toward him. "Ninja Punch!" Ninja yelled as he punched Firefly sending him flying in to a car.

But Firefly got back up and pulled out two grenades and held them in each hand. "Dodge this, Ninja boy!" Firefly said as he used his jetpack to fly up and arms the grenades; he then throws them at Ninja.

Ninja then jumped up in mid-air, "Ninja Kick!" He yelled as he kicked one grenade away, "Ninja Kick!" He yelled again as kicked the other grenade away.

Ninja then landed perfectly but out of nowhere another grenade rolled over to him, Ninja then saw it and quickly jumped away from it but the grenade exploded and some of the debris hits Ninja a little bit as he landed safely.

Firefly was still in the air and targeting Ninja, "Your mask is gonna look good on my shelf." He said as he warms up his gun.

But then Ninja looked up and saw Firefly about to shoot him so he quickly grabbed something from his belt. "Ninja Glue Ball!" Ninja yelled as he quickly tosses it at Firefly...

The glue ball hits Firefly's wrist, unknowing about it he fired at Ninja but the shot was jammed because of the glue, but then the guns shot started to build up the glue. Firefly knew he wasn't going to like what's going to happen next.

Ninja then closes his eyes as the glue exploded, he then opens his eyes and saw Firefly, fall to the ground, all covered in glue and defeated, his weapons and jetpack was out of commission.

Ninja walked up to Firefly, already knowing he's beat him. "Ha, talk about a sticky situation (!)" Ninja laughed at that lame joke, "OK, Firefly, this is now the eighth time I've beat you this week, which has to be a new record, let me write this down, you got a pen (?)" Ninja asked the beaten mercenary.

But then out of nowhere a sound of huge engine blasted thought the city, Ninja then turned around and saw a giant airship in the sky with multiple ships called Quinjets flying around.

Ninja looked amazed, "Wow, a Helicarrier... flying... really... low…" He said to himself, the one think that was going thought his mind; what's a Helicarrier doing in Norrisville.

"Ninja," A voice somewhere said, which gets Ninja's attention,

Ninja then turned around and jumped when he saw that someone was standing behind him.

The guy was African-American male with brown eyes, with a black moustache and was bald. He wears a black shirt with a black coat and wears an eye patch on his left eye.

"Whoa, who are you?" Ninja asks the guy, as he had a confused look in his eyes

"Nick Fury, director of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." Nick introduced himself,

"OK, dude no offense but I got a D- in English so I know I'm not going to remember that." Ninja mentioned to him,

"Just call us S.H.I.E.L.D." Nick Fury told Ninja,

"Really Bruce name, I like it, so what brings you to Norrisville?" Ninja asked as Nick pointed at the total property damage that happened during between Ninja and Firefly.

"Clearly, we need to talk." Nick told him,

Ninja then walks around. "What's to talk, I beat the bad guy, ended of story." He told him.

"No, not ended of story, does Captain America causes this much property damage..? No!" Nick gave him a serious look.

"OK, so I'm a little bad at keeping a place in one piece. But I still get the job done... 70% of the time." Ninja joked around but Fury was still giving him the serious scowl, meaning he's not the humour kind of guy.

Nick turned around and looked at the damage to the street. "Do you think Captain America or any other heroes would have done it?" He asked him.

* * *

(Fantasy)

* * *

Then a little cutaway to what would happen if Captain America was fighting Firefly.

 _'Cap would have taken down Firefly in under 5 seconds and yet it took you 5 minutes...'_

Captain America tossed his shield to his left side and it bounced off a building, Firefly then pointed his guns at him but the Cap's shield then hits Firefly right on the head, knocking him out.

 _'And he would have done it without property damage.'_

* * *

(Fantasy)

* * *

"OK, but hey, I do a good job," Ninja defended himself,

Nick walks pass him, "For a clueless rookie who just only uses his head just too hit things." He told him.

"Yeah!" Ninja closed his eyes and agreed with him, until he opened his eyes after realises he said 'clueless'. "Wait, what?!"

"But look, a lot of people start out clueless, even Iron Man but he learned... eventually, so what would you say if I turn _'eventually'_ into _'right now'_ , Ninja?" Nick asked him.

"Heh, I knew it, you came all the way here too sell me some line of help books, sorry, not interested..." Ninja told him as he then stretched both sides of his pants. "Besides I'm already tapped out of cash, so we are pretty much done..." Ninja said as he starts to walk away.

"I'm serious... Randy Cunningham..." Nick told Ninja, as he looked serious,

Ninja then stopped walking when he heard him say his real name. He turned around and faced him. "You know..?" Ninja asked him how he knows his identity.

Nick had a smug smile on his face. "Everything..." He then points to himself with his thumb. "Super-spy, remember."

Ninja just stands there and actually letting his mind just boggles on the fact that someone knows his identity.

Ninja then thinks to himself. 'I've been the Ninja for nearly a year now and now someone who know my identity.'

Ninja sighed in frustration, "OK, Fury, I'll bite... Why did you come here?" He asked with a blank look in his eyes.

"Why I came all the way here is too offer you and chance to do better, too really know how to save the day..." Nick explained to him.

"Translations, please," Ninja mentioned, as he still didn't know what he meant by that as he looked confused.

"I want to S.H.I.E.L.D. train you too be a better Ninja... An Ultimate Ninja." Nick explained.

"Well, that sounds Bruce but just how ultimate?" Ninja asked, wondering on how you can be Ultimate?

But then they heard a noise, Nick looked behind him and sees Firefly, who managed to get free from the glue. He then made a run for it, but then Nick takes out his plasma gun and shoots above him as the bullet hits a pole and falls down on Firefly's head knocking him out.

Nick then puts his gun away and turned back to Ninja. "That Ultimate,"

"OK, one; you got to show me how to do that and two-" Ninja was interrupted with his cell phone rang, he puts out his phone and saw that the screen had a picture of a fat guy with orange hair also wears a blue shirt with a squid design on it, dark green shorts, and red shoes, his caller ID said _'Howard'_ , Randy's best friend since kindergarten.

He then puts it away and turns to Fury. "Ha! Sorry, I forgot to set my Ninja Phone on Ninja Vibrate." Ninja said, looking sheepish.

"Your tech needs some upgrades, try this out." Nick told him as he gave him a small portable device that had a slick black colour on it two red steaks on both sides; the device had the same colour scheme as Randy's Ninja costume.

"Meh, too big, too clunky..." Ninja examine it, Nick then held out his hand thinking that Ninja doesn't want it; Ninja then pulled the device close to him. "I didn't say I didn't want it!" He told him.

"With your talents and my training, you could learn to be a better hero, the next Cap, the next Iron man, one of the greats."

"The offers tempting, Fury but I'm not allowed to talk to strangers, have a nice life, ya hear!" Ninja told him as he ran and jumps up to the side of a building and jumped too another one.

Nick stood there, looking at him jump away, looking a bit annoyed. "Teenagers,"

* * *

As Ninja was jumping from building to building, unknown too him, there was a camera on the side of one building watching Ninja passing it.

* * *

Somewhere in an unknown location, an office with a shadowy figure sitting at a desk, watching a monitor in his deck...

"Impressive, his skills are improving..." The shadowy figure said as he turned to his assistant who was standing in the only spot of light in the room.

She was a red haired woman wearing a grey business suit with her hair tied in a ponytail. "But Firefly is now in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody." She said.

"Firefly was only meant to test him, sharpen his abilities..." The shadowy figure told her. "Now it's time to give him a real test…"

* * *

After the morning patrol, Ninja turned back to Randy Cunningham and then went to his school, _'Norrisville high'_.

Randy was in the hallway wearing his normal clothes, a red t-shirt with a white line that curls up into a square, he was also wearing so has a dark slate grey hoodie that has wavy sleeves and pockets. And had black skinny jeans and purple shoes,

Randy then opened his locker to get his text book.

"Andy!" Someone said,

Randy then turned to see a girl with orange hair, deep blue eyes, and a beauty mark on her left cheek. She was wearing a cream-colored shirt, the sleeves ending at her elbows, with red on the collar, sleeves, and bottom. She also wears a red bracelet on her right arm, a dark brown skirt, long white socks, and red dress shoes. Her name was Heidi Weinerman, Howard's older sister.

Randy sighed in annoyance, "For the 15th time, my name is Randy! With an R!" He told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, look! My brother been calling you all morning and it's driving me nuts!"

"Uh... I couldn't get to the phone because my bus broke down." Randy lied to her too cover up the battle with Firefly.

Heidi glared at him. "Well, next time, don't let your laziness interrupt my morning ty chi, Mandy!" She told him as she turns around and walks away.

"My name is Randy, I just told you that, seven seconds ago!" He yelled in frustration, on how Heidi can never get his name right.

"Yo, Cunningham!"

Randy turns and saw his best friend, Howard Weinerman and the only person in Norrisville who knows that Randy is The Ninja.

"Hey, Howard!" Randy smiled, as he gives him a high-5.

"Did you see the news...?" Howard took out his phone and played a video of the fight with Firefly. "Someone fully live footage of your fight and it looks even more Bruce in HD!"

Randy and Howard then walked into the cafeteria, "And there was some footage of you talking with Nick Fury, what was that all about?" Howard asked as him and Randy got their lunches and sat at a table.

"He just came too asked me if I wanted some after school lessons but I turned him down." Randy told him, as he smiled.

"You turned him down?! Why?" Howard asked on why Randy didn't accept the offer to work with S.H.I.E.L.D.

"I don't need training, Howard, I'm the Ninja, and I can sense danger from a mile away." Randy told him, sounding cocky as he took a spoon full of his lunch.

But then a huge explosion blasted a wall in the cafeteria, and students took cover over some of the debris.

Randy and Howard were both on the ground as they both quickly turned to see what's going on.

Then when the smoke cleared, the principal of the school, Principal Slimovitz was being levitated. Then three figures walked out of the smoke too reveal themselves too everyone in the cafeteria.

The one who was levitating Slimovitz was wearing a black space suit, a large cape and a helmet.

Another one was wearing a full white bodysuit with a sound suit was a cybernetic costume with four embedded sound generators.

The last one was a woman who has yellowish-green skin, elf-like ears, and a pair of curled antenna on her head resembling that of a butterfly. She was wearing an emerald coloured corset, skirt, and knee-high boots. She also has crystal earrings and a crystal headdress, and she was wearing black lipstick. She has long purple hair, and green coloured pupils.

"Attention students, your principal has something to tell you." The helmeted one told everyone in a deep _'Darth Vader'_ tone of voice.

Slimovitz was still in the air and terrified. "Um, students, we have a surprise visit from... From..?"

"The Fiendish Four…" The woman introduction themselves,

The students looked at them. "Um, not to insult your mathematics skills, but there are only three of you" Some blond band geek pointed out.

"Silence!" The helmeted guy throws Slimovitz at a wall in annoyance.

Randy stood up, _'Great, these guys, The Fiendish Four, their bad news...'_ He thought to himself.

The helmeted guy then levitates himself, _'Dark Laser, evil dude bent on universal domination...'_ Dark Laser then lifted all the tables and chairs with his powers.

The sound suited guy started to charge his gauntlets up. _'Shriek, controller of sound...'_

The women then punched through one of the room supports with her bare hands. _'Princess Mandie, ruthless warrior princess of another planet... Don't ask it's a long story...'_

 _'And Firefly... Oh wait, I already stopped him.'_

Dark Laser tosses some tables away and some students ducked. "Before Firefly was captured, he learned that The Ninja attends this school, and unless he gives himself up, we will tear this school down..." He told everyone.

"Yeah!" One student yelled in happiness, as he liked the idea of the school get destroyed.

Dark Laser turned to him. "...With all of you in it!" He said threateningly, which made the guy shut up. Dark Laser then lifted his arm up. "Shriek,"

Shriek then blasted a sonic blast from his gauntlets at the roof of the cafeteria; everyone then covered their heads from falling debris.

As the dust cleaned Dark Laser floated over to Randy. "So… Who is our mystery masked ninja...?" He turned his head around to look at everyone. "A teacher... A student... Or maybe a cafeteria lady," Dark Laser then turned to his colleagues, "They reluctant to talk, Shriek see if you can reason with them," He told the sound suited bad guy.

"With pleasure," Shriek said as he blasted a supersonic sound from both of his gauntlets.

Everyone in the room covered their ears in pain.

"STOP IT!" Randy yelled which made Shriek stop his gauntlets.

"Randy, don't!" Howard told him. The Fiendish Four just looked at Randy thinking _'That this kid is ether pretty gutsy or pretty stupid'_

Dark Laser then looked at Randy with dark look. "Obviously not even close to The Ninja."

Randy was really starting to get angry, "I'll crush the little worm!" Mandie said in a threatening tone.

"Don't crush him, Mandie, in fact; let's make an example of him." Dark Laser said as Shriek pointed his gauntlets at Randy.

Randy then quickly turned to Shriek. "Lesson 1; don't talk tough at super villains!" He then blasted a huge sound attack at Randy.

Randy falls to the floor covering his ears, he yelled in pain. "AAAAHHHHH, TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF! I'LL TALK, I'LL TALK!" He yelled,

After Shriek stopped his attack, Randy then grabbed the side of a table in front of him and pulled himself up. He then saw a lunch tray with food on it.

Dark Laser floated over to Randy who was in front of him. "Well, boy! Do you have something to say!" Laser told him.

Randy still looked at the tray of food and had an idea that might work. Randy turned his head over to Laser a little, "Everyone, I have something to say and I hope that you all collaborate on what I am going to say..." Randy told everyone, but then he quickly grabbed the tray and yelled. "FOOD FIGHT!" Randy then tosses the tray at Laser, hitting him with food.

The rest of the students got the idea and they quickly grabbed food and started throwing it at the villains, they tried to make them stop but they got kept food thrown at their faces.

While the villains was distracted, Randy then quickly walked over to the counter and looked around to see if anyone was watching, but then Howard grabs Randy by the shirt and pulled him of counter to hide.

"I think it's a good time to go ninja." Howard told him,

Randy then reached his backpack and pulls out the Ninja mask. "I still don't get on how they followed me here?" He told Howard, as he looked confused,

But Howard then saw something on the bridge of Randy's nose, there was an extremely small device that was blink a small red light. "Uh, Cunningham" Howard then pulled the device of Randy's nose.

Randy takes the device from Howard's hand and knew the device was planted on him during his fight with Firefly. 'Even though I hate to admit went I'm wrong but Fury was right. I do got a lot to learn.' Randy looked angry as he crushed the device in his hand.

Randy then puts the mask on and transformed into The Ninja.

After students ran out of food to throw Shriek pointed him gauntlets at a group of students.

"Dude, don't point those things, you'll poke someone eye out!" Ninja called out,

Shriek then turned around to see who said that, he then saw The Ninja changing at him and jumping, while yelling. "Ninja Scarf Grab!" The Ninja toss his scarf and it grabbed on to one of Shriek's gauntlets and pulled it, it then hits Shriek in the face and it blasted a huge blast of sound directly in his ear, his skull really started too ring, he then walks really dizzy and walked into a support and fall down.

"I know it really stinks too be a bad guy today, huh?" The Ninja joked around,

But then Ninja saw Mandie hold a guy in one hand and the other hand, she was about to deliver a deviating punch. "Hey little Miss Crabcake!" Ninja yelled as Mandie turned and Ninja leap towards her. "Ninja Kangaroo Kick!" Ninja yelled as he used both legs to kick her away from the guy. "The Ninja just kicked your little muffin."

But then Shriek and Mandie got up and tried to blast and smash him but he kept dodging. Ninja then turned to see Dark Laser began levitating tables and chairs, but Ninja then hear Shriek blasting his gauntlets. "Ninja Dodge!" Ninja yelled as did flip as he dodged, he then landed and quickly uses his scarf to grabs Shriek's gauntlets again but this time pull on his scarf and gauntlet blast was redirected and it hits Mandie, blasting her into the counter.

With his scarf still has a hold on him, Ninja used his strength too spin Shriek and tosses him at Dark Laser, but Laser uses the tables to block the attack, Laser then toss all the tables at Ninja.

But Ninja then used tables to run towards Dark Laser, he then flipped and uses his scarf too grab a table and swung it around. "Ninja Table Smash!" Ninja then uses the table to smash Dark Laser into a wall, after he became a little dazed and pass out.

Ninja then landed on his feet and laughed a little. "Oh yeah, you just got pwned, Ninja style!" Ninja said, but then he heard a sound, he turned his head and saw that Mandie, getting back up, she had food on her, her eyes had an angry glare in them and really clenched her teeth in rage. "You know has anyone told you that cream corn is a really good colour on you, it really beings out your eyes (!)" Ninja joked a bit.

But after hearing that, Mandie knew she finally had it. "OH!" She smashed the counter and her hair actually went on fire.

Ninja then jumped up and toss his scarf at her but she grabbed it and pulled on it, swinging him to the ground, Ninja was lying on the floor, as he was hurt bad when she smashed him to the ground.

Mandie then took the opportunity to attack the hurt Ninja, Heidi Weinerman saw her charging at him but she saw a plate with gelatin. As Mandie was just close an enough to stomp him with her feet, but then Heidi kicked the plate of Jell-O toward Mandie, she stepped on it, causing her to slip and crashed into a pile of tables.

Heidi then takes out her phone and turns on the camera and videotapes her. "Definitely first page worthy," She said with a smile but she turns to see Shriek, who woke up and pointed his gauntlets at her.

She gasps in shock and Shriek blasted her hand knocking the phone out of her hand, Howard then jumps in front of her. "Hey, leave her alone!" Howard defended his sister.

But Shriek then blasted a huge sound blast at Howard, sending him fly across the room and smashed into a wall. Ninja then got up and saw his best friend on the floor unconscious. "Howard!" He yelled in shock.

Shriek looks the room, "This school is full of wannabe heroes." He said to himself.

"NINJA KICK!" Ninja yelled in rage and he kicked Shriek right in the face when he wasn't looking.

Shriek was knocked out again and was sent flying in the counter. Ninja then looked behind him and grabbed Mandie arm as she was almost about to land a punch. "Let's tango, baby." Ninja told Mandie. "Ninja Scarf Mummy Wrap!" Ninja yelled as he spun his scarf around Mandie, tying her up.

The students cheered for The Ninja, but they cheering were cut short when Dark Laser who recovered and used his powers to levitate all the students floating in the air. "Floating hostages, I know The Ninja won't dare take a chance." Dark Laser said to himself.

Ninja looked at the floating students and he needed to think of something quick, then he looked at Mandie who was still struggling to get free from his scarf, he then got an idea, he lifted Mandie up and it looked like Ninja was going to toss Mandie at Laser.

Laser then looked surprise, he then quickly moved the students in front of him, using them as a shield, but Ninja then put Mandie down and pulled his scarf, spinning her around as fast as possible and after Mandie was free from Ninja's scarf, she was dazed and fell down, Ninja then ran towards Laser and pulled out chain scythes out of his belt.

"Dude, your backdoor's open." Ninja said as he tosses the chains and tied them around his waist. "Ninja Chain Sickle!" He yelled as he pulled the chain and toss Laser into a pile of tables and chairs. Dark Laser got out of the pile but saw Ninja jump and tucked his legs for something. "Ninja Kick!"

Laser was sent flying out of the cafeteria and into the hallway, Ninja then looked and Laser down the hall but he heard a noise.

Mandie smashes through the doors with Shriek behind her. "Where is he, I'll hang him by his scarf!" She yelled as she and Shriek looked around the hallway for Ninja.

But then they heard police sirens, Dark Laser got back up and flied over too them. "We get him next time, right now we weren't paid too fight cops, let's go!" Dark Laser told them as they ran out of the school.

Then in the hallway, The Ninja was hiding in a vent and jumped down. He then took the opportunity to turn back into Randy Cunningham.

* * *

The police and paramedics were outside the school.

* * *

Back in the cafeteria, Heidi was caring too her unconscious brother. "Howard...its Heidi, can you hear me?" She said sounding so worried, Randy then ran in and saw his injured best friend, he thought to himself on how he messed up.

"Howard... This all my fault..." Randy said with a worried expression on his face.

The paramedics then entered the room and put Howard on a gurney. "Don't worry; your friend is going to be OK." One of the paramedics told him as they pushed the gurney to their ambulance with Heidi walking with them.

"Heidi, I'm so sorry." Randy said, as he looked concerned

She turns her head and just looked at him with a cold glare. "Why apologies, Sandy, what could have you possibly done." She told him darkly as she walks to the ambulance.

Randy just stood there with total guilt.

"It's Randy…" He looked down in shame, feeling bad on what happened.

* * *

It was the end of school and Randy was in Ninja costume, standing on top of a roof and looking down on the edge, looking down on the people below him. _'Howard's in hospital because I didn't act quickly enough...'_ Ninja thought to himself, he then looked up into the sky and saw the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier flying above the city. Randy just kept thinking about the offer that Fury made.

* * *

Randy then went home in his normal clothes; he opens the door and walked in the living room.

"Randy, is that you?" A voice came from the kitchen.

"Yeah, mom it's me." Randy said as he started to walk up the stairs.

"Randy, I saw on the news about the school, are you're alright?" She said concerned.

"Yeah, mom, I'm OK, I'm just gonna go to bed, is that OK?" Randy said, as he looked depressed.

"It's OK, sweetie." She said and Randy then walked to his room and fell onto his bed.

* * *

The next day, Randy went to visit Howard at the hospital. Howard was lying on a hospital bed, still unconscious. Then Howard's doctor walked in holding a chart.

"Uh...how is he, doc?" Randy asked.

The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry, but your friend is in a coma, but taking a hit like that, he's lucky to be alive." He told him, he then walked out of the room leaving Randy alone with Howard.

 _'How am I support to be protector of the city, when I can't save my best friend...'_

* * *

Randy was sitting on his bed in his room hold up a picture of him and Howard from went they were younger.

Randy then sighs in dismay,

 _'It's won't be just Howard...'_

Randy looked at the mirror and sees The Ninja stand in the mirror, looking disappointed at him.

 _'Soon a lot people will get hurt in the cross-fire, if you can't manage to save them, how are you going to be one of the greats...'_

Randy looked down in shame, thinking he's right...

 _'So far, your choices are to take Fury offer and really learn on how to really save lives or just continue being a clueless rookie who only uses his head to hit things...'_

Randy then looked at Ninja,

 _'So what's it going to be, Ninja...do you want to continue being a rookie or do you want to be the ultimate?'_

Randy looks at his alter ego and his face's expression changed into a look of determination, he _was_ ready to take it too the next level.

* * *

It was the dead of night, it was raining like mad and Randy was now in his Ninja costume, standing on top of a building, staring at the Helicarrier. "All right, let's do this..." Ninja said as he begins to run toward the edge. "Roll out the red carpet, S.H.I.E.L.D. because The Ninja on his way." Ninja jumped off the building and used his scarf to swing himself to a huge skyscraper and landed on the wall of it. "Ninja Building Upward Run!" He yelled as he run up the building and jumped of the ended and climbed a water tower, and gave a huge jump to the Helicarrier, he was flying in the air and tossed his scarf at the Helicarrier in an attempt to grab it. But his scarf wasn't long enough and Ninja looked shocked on the site, he then began to fall back to the ground, he needed to think of something or it's going to be a face full of ground.

Ninja then remembered the devise the Fury gave him and quickly pulled it out. "OH, please do something that saves me!" He told it as he presses a button on it and it jumped on Ninja's right wrist and transformed into a small gauntlet, Ninja looked amazed on it but he didn't have check as he was still falling, he pressed a button on the side and a grappling hook shot out of it and hooked the Helicarrier and pulled himself up.

Ninja then started to climb up the airship, but then an alarm was sounded. _'ALARM, INTRUDER ALERT!'_

Ninja then quickly climbed up to the landing bay but saw the rocket launchers came out of the floor and pointed at Ninja. Ninja looked surprise on this; he thought he was going to get a big welcome.

The rockets fired and Ninja quickly dodged them, he saw one gun and toss something at it. "Ninja Glue Ball!" He yelled as he tossed it. Ninja then tossed more things. "Ninja Rings!" He yelled as he tossed as many as he can at the guns.

Ninja stopped as he saw all the guns were destroyed, he thought to himself that it's over..?

But then two guns came out right next to him and pointed and him with other guns came out and pointed all around him.

Ninja knew he couldn't keep this up all night; he was really starting to get tired. But turned his head to the right and saw Nick Fury standing next to him with his arms crossed, he pressed a button on a device in his hands and the guns went back in the floor.

Ninja then quickly took off his mask and turned back into Randy Cunningham. "The Ninja, reporting for duty!" Randy said, as he smiled, as he was excited and saluted.

Nick was still glaring at him with arms crossed. "Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D. Ninja, we hope you survive the first day." He told him coldly as he walked away, leaving Randy standing there, feeling a little uncomfortable on what he said.

"Uh...to be continue?"

(End of part 1)

(Author Notes- Off to a great starts with this, stay tuned for part 2 where Randy meets his new team. Please review and comment)

(I do not own any right to the characters I had just used; they are characters of their own respected franchises)

Randy Cunningham/The Ninja - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

Howard Weinerman, Heidi Weinerman and Principal Slimovitz - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

Nick Fury - Ultimate Spider-man

Firefly - The Batman (2007)

Dark Laser and Mandie - Fairly OddParents

Shriek - Batman Beyond


	2. Ep 2 Reporting For Duty-Part 2

Somewhere in a huge city, in the middle of the street and on the road,

There was a ton of S.H.I.E.L.D. cars, armoured trucks and soldiers were all surrounding something that was in the middle of the road.

A soldier held a walkie talkie up to his mouth. "This thing has hostages and seems to be demanding something." The S.H.I.E.L.D. soldier said though the walkie talkie.

Some more S.H.I.E.L.D. cars and trucks drove up to the big group of cops and surrounded something.

They all looked in shock to see that the thing was a giant green plant/fish like alien, standing in the middle of the road, holding a bus full of innocent people inside, over its head.

The giant alien then shook the bus a little, causing the people inside it to be shaken around.

One soldier saw this and quickly walked up to another solder. "Call in S.H.I.E.L.D. special forces." He told the other soldier.

"Already on their way, sir," He replied back,

Then an S.H.I.E.L.D. truck drove in and stopped with the other trucks.

One soldier looked at the truck. "It's them." He said,

Then the backdoor of the truck opens and three people exited the truck.

One was a big blue muscular hulk with armoured skin, had three spikes on his head and one on his chin, he also had pointy ears, yellow eyes, two spikes on both shoulders and had three fingers on each hand, a white belt on his waist line and was wearing black shorts and had two toes on each foot. The blue hulk's name was A-Bomb.

The other one was a 16 year old teenage girl, who was wearing a yellow helmet that covered her face and whole head, and was, wearing an orange shirt with a gilet and grey green cargo pants. The yellow helmeted girl's name was Kaikaina Grif.

The last one was a 16 year old teenage girl wearing a mask that covered her whole face, she was wearing a white cat-like suit, with claw markings on her waist and shoulders, and it also has yellow eyes, with her hair sticking out in a long, high black ponytail. The girl in the white cat suit name was White Tiger.

The three of them took a step forward, towards the giant alien.

Kaikaina reached both hands to her pockets and pulled out two twin blasters and combine them together into an assault rifle and pointed it at the giant alien.

"I think I'll call this thing _'Fish Rooter'_ " Kaikaina said, happily as she pointed her rifle at the giant alien.

A-Bomb looked at Kaikaina and smiles while White Tiger was pressing some buttons on her watch.

"That name rocks, Kai!" A-Bomb smiles as he gives her a thumbs-up, "If this was a crime TV show, this would be the part where the alien would say _'Back off or the humans on the bus gets it!'_ " A-Bomb joked,

Then White Tiger finished pressing button on her watch and the screen projected a holo-screen that had some sort of alien writing on it. "The alien's language is an old one, possibly from the galaxy 6, on planet Lumano? But the alien just said..." Tiger said as she reads the writing. "... _'Back off or the humans on the bus gets it!'_ "

A-Bomb was surprise to hear that, which causes him to glare at the giant alien for a far with annoyance. "Hey! I just said that!" He yelled at the alien,

Kaikaina then looked around and slowly lowers her rifle as she notices something. "Uh... Guys, where's Julie?" Kaikaina asked as she, A-Bomb and White Tiger looked around with Kaikaina.

"We all got the distress call, she should be here." Tiger said as they looked around,

But then a wrist communicator on A-Bomb's right hand started beeping, he presses a button on it and a holo-screen appeared and A-Bomb, Tiger and Kaikaina all looked at it.

"Julie, where are you?" A-Bomb said to the screen,

 _'I'm on the bus!'_ The sound of a girl's voice exited the screen.

After hearing that, the three of them looked confused on what she mean, A-Bomb, White Tiger and Kaikaina then looked up at the bus.

On the bus, the double doors opens, revealing a 16 year old girl with tanned skin and dark blue eyes, long sliver hair in a left side ponytail, she had a pink top with three yellow hearts on that had no sleeves and showed her belly and had white fingerless gloves on that covers her forearms. She was wearing headphones around her neck and a portable music player attached to her right shoulder, she also had pink shorts on with white boots.

The tanned-skinned girl's name was Julie Hayward,

Julie looked down and saw A-Bomb, White Tiger and Kaikaina below.

"I was getting dinner for tonight and next thing I know, I'm stuck on a bus, being held in the air by giant alien!" Julie yelled at them, sounding worried for herself and the people on the bus.

'Well, it looks like you got special viewing seat.' The sound of Kaikaina's voice exited Julie's watch.

Julie expression changed into a look of annoyance as she looked at her watch. "Oh yeah (!) I've got a really great view (!)" She yelled sarcastically as she looked down.

But then the alien shook the bus, causing Julie to fall back in and the people inside the bus to be shaken a little as they screamed.

The giant alien then fired laser beam from its eyes at A-Bomb, Tiger and Kaikaina, the three of them quickly jumped out of the way, dodging the laser.

White Tiger looked at her watch, "He just said _'Prepare an interplanetary rocket'_." She told A-Bomb and Kaikaina.

A-Bomb looked at the bus, "Yeah... That never sounds like something good." He said,

Meanwhile in the bus,

The people were holding on to the chairs and poles, all looking scared, Julie notices this and steps to the center of the bus with an uneasy smile.

"Don't worry, it's going to be OK, everyone." Julie told them, trying to keep their hopes up, "It'll be just a little longer, so let's sing!" Julie told them with a happy smile; in hopes to get their minds off the fact that they're in mortal peril.

But most of the people just looked at her in confusion,

"What are you talking about at a time like this?" Someone yelled in fear,

But Julie started singing,

Julie: **_We are still alive..._**

Everyone on the bus just looked at her, thinking that she's crazy.

Julie: **_Because we are alive, we sing..._**

Julie smiled, "Everybody!" She said, wanting everyone to join in and sing with her.

Julie: **_We are all alive..._**

Then a little alien girl smiled as she joined in with Julie.

Julie and the little alien girl: **_Because we are alive, we won't be sad..._**

But outside the bus, the giant alien hears Julie and the little girl singing and started to get angry as it didn't like singing.

It then shook the bus around; causing the people to tossed around and made them scream in fear.

Meanwhile, back on the ground, Tiger was still looking at her watch.

"I've finished adding him to the Earth base's crime file." Tiger told her teammates, as she looked back at her watch. "I'm transmitting the plan."

Then A-Bomb and Kaikaina both looked at their watches and their screens started blinking.

"Got it," A-Bomb said,

"Let's rock it!" Kaikaina yelled out, excited.

A-Bomb then looked at the alien, "It's Party Time!" He yelled out, as he and Tiger and Kaikaina charges towards the alien.

On the bus, Julie looked out the window and saw that her friends were charging in,

She quickly turned to face everyone on the bus, "Everyone, please move to the back and hold on!" Julie told everyone,

As everyone quickly moved to the back of the bus, as Julie stayed at the front,

Back on the ground, A-Bomb, White Tiger and Kaikaina all charged in,

Kaikaina then pointed her rifle at the feet of the alien and fires at it, causing the alien to jump up in pain from the blast shots.

A-Bomb stopped running and looked at the ground; he saw a long piece of steel wire and grabbed it. He started swinging the wire around, until finally tossing it, tying itself around the alien, A-Bomb grabbed the wire with both hands and pulled with his strength, tightening the wire around the alien, causing it to let go of the bus.

The bus fall to the ground, but a S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter, flew in, with White Tiger flying it,

"Magnet wire, deploy." Tiger said as she presses a button, at two large magnets on wires quickly lowered and attached themselves to the bus, catching it.

Tiger lowered the bus for a safe land, until it finally touches the ground, nice, safe and in one piece.

In the bus, Julie saw that the bus was now on the ground; she turned around and smiled at everyone,

"Everyone, everything is OK now." Julie said to them, happy and smiling.

Everyone on the bus all cheered as they were all safe,

The little alien girl from before, walked up to Julie, with a happy smile on her face.

"Miss, thank you!" The little alien girl thanked Julie,

Julie smiles as she got down on one knees, to the alien girl's lever to look at her.

"Thank goodness!" Julie smiled, as she was happy that the little girl was safe.

Meanwhile, the giant alien looked down and started crying, as it was now captured and gonna go to jail.

* * *

Somewhere in the sky, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Heilcarrier was flying in the air, inside of the airship; Randy Cunningham (who was now The Ninja) was standing in the middle of a huge empty room, looking prepared for anything, like getting to join the big leagues.

After the events of what happened back at Randy's home town of Norrisville and with his best friend, Howard, who was in a coma, he knew he had to join S.H.I.E.L.D. to learn how to be a real hero.

'This exercise will hone your efficiency against superior numbers; disable all the targets in sixty seconds... FYI, Captain America did it in ten...' Nick Fury told him though a speaker as he was in a room looking down at the room Ninja was standing in.

"Piece of cake!" Ninja said in a cocky tone as a ton of S.H.I.E.L.D. combat droids were surrounding him.

One droid then charged at Ninja to attack but he quickly flipped dodged it and he was mid-air but another droid tackled him to the ground.

Ninja was body-slammed into the ground as the rest of the droids dog piled on him.

Under the pile of droids, Ninja manage to crawl out. "This is more humiliating then Grave Punchers with my cousin." Ninja said as he got back up.

He then saw a droid coming at him. "Ninja Punch!" Ninja yelled as he punched thought the droid.

As he watched the droid fell to the ground, Ninja was then grabbed a droid's arms and it was tighten its grip on him.

Ninja as struggled to get free. "What the juice is this, I might end up on the S.H.I.E.L.D. wall of shame for dying on the first day..." Ninja told himself as he imagined it.

* * *

(Fantasy)

* * *

A picture framed on the wall with a picture of Ninja, looking proud and saluting.

But his picture was on the wall of shame, with Nick Fury, crying and holding a hanky under his eye patch.

"I really thought he could make it..." He said heartbrokenly,

* * *

(End of fantasy)

* * *

Ninja still trying to get free but then the droid active an electric shock though its arms, electrocuting him,

As Ninja was getting shocked, he grabbed both of its arms with both his hands and whipped them, causing them to break off the droid.

Ninja then got free of the arms as he landed on his feet and watched the armless droid explode.

But in the smoke, four small flying bombs came out of the smoke and fly towards Ninja.

He then quickly jumped up and the bombs followed, in the air, Ninja dodged one bomb but he grabbed on another one and he then heard the bomb he was holding was starting to beep.

"Uh oh, this is going to hurt!" Ninja said as the bomb exposed, and sent him flying into a wall, cover in green slime, he then fall off the wall and landed, face first to the ground.

Ninja then recovered and got back up on his feet and then saw a huge group of droids, charging towards him with two of the remaining flying bombs charging strange at him. Ninja quickly got back up and got his phone like device and pressed it button and it turn to its gauntlet mode.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. tech, don't fail me now!" He said as he points the gauntlet at the group of robots and pressed it button but nothing happened.

Ninja saw is and started to press the button really quickly and nervously as the group of robots was getting closer. "Come on! Come on! Come on..!" He yelled, really scary, but then the gauntlet made a sound that sounded it was now working. "Yes!" He yelled in happiness.

Now Ninja pointed the gauntlet at the flying bombs and shot a net, catching them and then swinging all the bombs around and finally tossing them at the robots, blowing them all up. "Yeah!" He yelled but then a robot head fall and hits him on the head.

* * *

Nick watches him in the main control room, he started to chuckle a little.

 _'So, this guy is going to be our new member?'_ A female voice said as it came from a monitor screen with shadowy figure on it.

Fury turns and faces the screen. "I know he's a little rough around the edges, but I know he's going to be a key member, Ava." He told the screen.

 _'You know I'm not going to give this guy a really hard time when he gets here, right?'_ Ava told him,

"That's your choice." Nick mentioned to her,

Nick then turned back to the screen where Ninja had finally beaten all the robots.

* * *

Ninja then looked around the room full of destroyed robot, then a hologram of Fury appeared, Ninja turned to face him. "Next!" He told the hologram.

 _'_ _We're now beginning your parachute test.'_ Nick told him as his hologram disappeared.

Ninja then looked confused. "Parachute test? I'm not even wearing a parachute?" He said, but then the floor below him opened and fall though it and actually fell out of the heilcarrier and began to fall out of the sky. "Oh, the parachute test, it's a test to see how I save myself from falling out sky...without A PARACCCHHHUURRREEE!" He yelled as he continues falling.

* * *

After the _'parachute test'_ and the comparison on getting Ninja back to the heilcarrier, Ninja was turned back into Randy Cunningham and he and Fury was walking down a corridor and entered the main control room. Randy and Nick looked at the huge window and saw a city that the airship was head for.

"So, where are we going?" Randy turned to face Nick,

"To a special S.H.I.E.L.D. facility in Jump City," He told him.

Randy's eyes widen when he said that. "Jump City?! As in the famous _'Jump City'_!" He yelled in excited of the fact that they're going to one of the most famous cities in the world.

"Do you know any other city by that name (?)" Nick said, as he kept facing the front window,

Randy looked down at Jump City, he smiled and was thinking to himself _, 'This is going to be so Bruce!'_

* * *

After the heilcarrier landed in an island that had bridge connected to Jump City,

The island had hangars and lot S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, flying Quinjets in the air and some were operating equipment in a couple of hangars.

Randy was walking with a suitcase and his backpack, Nick walking next to him, Randy then saw a huge tower in the center of the island. "Whoa, what's that?" He asked.

"The Triskelion, the primary headquarters for S.H.I.E.L.D." Fury told him as they continued to walk toward a large hanger, Nick and Randy then stopped at the hanger door.

Randy looks around and saw that the hanger has household stuff like a couch, TV and a kitchen; it looked like a huge apartment. "Soooo...I'm going to live here?" He asked Nick.

"We call this hanger, The SHED. Think of it like a sitcom apartment, except no horribly written comedy." Nick explained.

"So, let see if I got this right? S.H.I.E.L.D. is making my family think I'm at a fancy boarding school?" Randy asked.

"That's right." Nick told him,

"So, when is my training going to start?" Randy asked Nick about that.

But then, A-bomb walked passed them, as he was bandaged up and limped himself in the hanger. "OW...Kai!" The blue hulk yelled.

Then Kaikaina, ran out of a room and saw the blue hulk. "Did you get it, Rick?" She asked,

A-Bomb struggled to talk with the pain. "Just escaped...Planet Thoron...so many...thorn creatures...so pointy... but managed to get...the Rose of the Vennix Tree..." He said as he held up a glowing rose.

Kaikaina then took the rose and held it up to admire its glory... But then she starts rubbing the rose against both her armpits, the rose petals were ripped out, she then sniffed her pits to check. "Much better!" She said sounding happy as she tossed what's left of the rose away.

A-Bomb looked shocked on what just happen and started to get angry. "Are you telling me... that you made me go through all of that..? JUST SO YOU COULD HAVE SOME DEODORANT!?" He yelled in rage with blood shot eyes.

Kaikaina then sat down on the couch and started filing her nails. "Uh...yeah, thanks." She said, as she was blissfully unaware of A-Bomb's rage.

A-Bomb then slammed his foot to the ground in rage. "THAT'S IT..." He yelled as he walked toward her. "I'M THE LEADER, AND I AM SICK OF YOU, BOSSING ME AROUND..." Kaikaina then stood up and crossed her arms as she was not afraid of A-Bomb. "I AM NEVER DOING ANYTHING YOU SAY...NEVER, NEVER, **_NEVER!_** " He yelled, right to her face.

"Hm...OK, hey can you make me some lemonade?" Kaikaina asked him, knowing it would made him even more angry, which it did, as he gritted his teeth with rage.

"Ahem!" Nick told them,

The two of them then turned to face Nick and Randy. "Fury, uh... I didn't see you there." A-Bomb said, looking a bit nervous.

Nick glared at both of them, "I see that you are keeping your teammates in check, Rick (!)" He told the spikey blue hulk.

A-Bomb laughed a little nervously. "Yeah... So is this the guy?" He asked, as he looked at Randy,

"This is Randy Cunningham; he's going to stay here," Nick introduced Randy to them.

Randy then looked at Nick, "Wait, you told them I was coming?" He said, as he looked confused,

Kaikaina then walked over to him. "Cool, hey, I'm Kaikaina," She introduced herself to Randy,

Randy then smiled at the girl because she looked hot even if she has a helmet that's covering her head, her body saved it. He then shook his right hand with hers.

"KAI!" A yelled came from a room upstairs, everybody turned to see Julie, who ran out of her room,

"Do you still have my bras?!" She yelled at the yellow helmeted girl,

"I told you that I was going to need it for a date." Kaikaina told her in defences.

"I saw in bathroom and that you're using it for a slingshot!" She pointed out as she walks down the stairs and up to her. She then turns to see Randy and Nick standing there, her facial expression of angry turned to a surprise face. "Oh, hi, Nick... So is this the guy?" She asked,

A-Bomb nodded as he and Kaikaina walked over to her. "Yeah, Julie, this is Randy Cunningham." A-Bomb introduced Julie to Randy.

The sliver haired girl named Julie turns her head over to the rooms upstairs. "Hey, Ava, he's here!" She said to the person in the room.

 _'I'm not meeting him!'_ A girl yelled in her room,

Randy started to get little uncomfortable on the fact that he's going to live in a hanger with a blue hulk, two girls, and another one, who sounds angry.

Randy faced Nick with confusion, "Uh... So I'm going to live here with a blue hulk and three girls?"

"Living and working with." Nick mentioned as well,

Randy then looked more confused on that. "What do you mean by that?" As he really didn't know what was going on.

Nick then walked over to the group and faced him. "Cunningham, meet your new team."

Randy was then shocked on what he just said, _'Team?!'_

* * *

"Team!" Randy yelled in angry at Nick. He and Randy were in his office. "You told me that you were going to train me, not to drop me in a team!" Randy was walking around in circles as Nick was sitting at his desk.

"I told you that I was going to train you... You didn't ask if you were going to be trained alone." Nick pointed out,

"No, nyet, bu, iie, no, not going to happen, Fury!" Randy told him using other languages of the word 'No'

Nick stood up and walked over to Randy. "You're already calling a quits, before you even worked with the team..." He said, as he looked serious,

Nick pressed a button on his desk and a monitor on the wall, turned on and had a full picture of A-Bomb on screen. "This is your team leader, Rick Jones; codename, A-Bomb... He was given his power after a gamma powered explosion which transformed him into what he is today."

Randy turned to look at the picture. "So he's like the Hulk." Randy said,

"He's a little like the Hulk but not as angry and temperamental and not as strong but he still has super strength and he has other abilities, he can blend into his surroundings like a chameleon and possesses a near impenetrable armoured skin, and has the ability to turn into a rolling wrecking ball."

Nick told him as he pressed another button and Rick's picture then changed to a picture of White Tiger, while there was a picture next to it. It was a picture of a Hispanic-American teenage girl of average height. She is slender yet well-toned, with brown eyes and brown hair reaching mid-back. She was wearing a green tunic with a white long shirt underneath, a brown sash belt around her waist and wears strapped black high heels.

"This is Ava Ayala; codename, White Tiger..." Nick told Randy,

"Was she the one who was in her room and didn't want to see me?" Randy asked, wondering on why she was in her room.

"She's not a _'people person'_ , Ava was our first recruit who joined S.H.I.E.L.D. at the age of 7, she has an unknown rock she calls the White Tiger Amulet. Her skills while already sharp are increase significantly from its powers and cause her to have catlike reflexes. During many battles, she has been shown to rely heavily on it, especially while dealing with larger and much stronger opponents." He explained to him.

Nick then pressed another button and the screen changed and a picture of Julie. "This is Julie Hayward, believe it or not, she's actually the strongest member of the team, and she has in indestructible skin and super strength. She has a mysterious energy inside of her that she calls _'Subterra energy'_ which gives her, her powers."

Nick then pressed another button and the screen changed to a picture of Kaikaina, "And this is Kaikaina Grif, the team's marksman, she can manage to handle any kind of gun and can manage to put a hole in-between your eyes at a 150 miles radius... And her marksman skills, makes up for her... _'Unique'_ personality…"

Nick then pressed a button and the screen turned off and Randy just stood there, puzzled,

"Look, Nick, they all seem Bruce but that's why I'm saying no, I'm a solo act, I don't work well with others..." Randy told him. "And just out of curiosity, what do they call themselves?"

"They are called _'Delta 4 '_ " Fury told him, Randy looked confused on how the team is consisted entirely of teenagers and their called _'Delta 4'_

Nick then sighed, "Cunningham, I wouldn't have brought you all the way here if I didn't see some potential in you."

"Well I'm sorry, but I can't." Randy told Nick as he puts on his mask and turned into The Ninja and walked out of the room.

* * *

Ninja was now off the island and was just roaming Jump City for a bit before he goes back to Norrisville, I mean it's not everyday you spend it in Jump City.

Ninja was then jumped to rooftop to rooftop, him then lands on one rooftop and stood there, looking at the Triskelion from afar.

Ninja looked at it, thinking to him. But then he felt his scarf was grabbed and he was swung overhead and smashed into the floor.

Ninja then looked up and saw The Fiendish Four consisted of Dark Laser, Mandie and Shriek. "Stay down, Ninja boy, if you know what's good for you." Shrek told him as he pointed his gauntlets at him.

Ninja looked surprised on them being here, "Dark Laser, Mandie, Shriek?! What are you doing here?"

Dark Laser then walks near him. "Our client informed us that you joined S.H.I.E.L.D., so we knew you had to be in Jump City." He told him,

"Soooo...I guess, your still mad at me for beating up your buddy, Firefly and getting him arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D." Ninja asked nervously.

"Get ready, Ninja it's time for round 2..." Dark Laser told darkly but then his serious face turns to a happy face as he lifts up his hand and looks at a small, black and white Dalmatian-like toy dog. "Isn't that right, Flipsie!" He said to it in a baby voice as the toy dog bark as it flipped.

Ninja just looked at the super villain in confusion on why his talking too a little toy dog. "Uh... Flipsie..?"

Mandie covers her face in embarrassment. "Don't ask..." She said ashamed of her leader.

Ninja then got up and dusted himself off. "Look, guys if I recall, I manage to beat all three of you, single handily..." He told them, cocky.

"With help from some high school students," Shriek mentioned,

"And you may have underestimated us one, but this time, we will have you on your knees, begging mercy." Dark Laser told him as he uses his power to levitated Ninja up in the air. Ninja then couldn't move floating in the air.

Mandie then pulls out a whip from her belt and tied it at Ninja's foot. "Let's see how you like it!" She said as she swung the whip and sends him flying into the wall, it felt like a little revenge for him tying her up with his scarf.

Then she swings the whip and tossing him to the ground, Ninja was then lifted up and Dark Laser was using his power to make him go one way as Mandie was pulling the whip that was holding him, the other way, trying to rip him in half.

Ninja then looked at Mandie who was standing there. His eyes then narrowed. "OK, Babezilla, you asked for it." Ninja said as he pulled something out of his belt. "Ninja Glue Balls!" He yelled as he tosses them but they actually float in the air with him.

"We're prepared this time, Ninja." Dark Laser told his floating enemy, "Shriek…" He told him as he blasted a huge sound attack at Ninja; he then got free for the whip but covered his ears in pain.

"My turn..." Dark Laser said as he blasted a laser out of his wrist and hits him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Ninja yelled in pain, they then stop their attack and he was now unconscious.

Laser then lowered him down and walked over to him, Laser lifted Ninja's head up and he saw that his eyes were closed, meaning he was unconscious.

"He's down and out, less trouble for us to bring him to our client." Dark Laser told them as he let go of his head and it just fall.

But the Ninja then opened his eyes, meaning he faked the KO thing. "Peekaboo, Bucket head." Ninja said quietly as he flips, still floating in the air. "Ninja Floating Kick!" He yelled as he kicks him and sends Laser flying and smashing into a wall of building.

Mandie and Shriek were surprised on what just happened and looked at Laser on the wall.

"OK, now tell me more about your client, who hire you and what do they want with me?" Ninja told them as he was still in the air.

"I preferred you, knocked out!" Mandie yelled as she runs to the roof's water tower and jumps up and climbs to the top of it.

Ninja looked at her, wondering what she was doing. Mandie then rips out the top bit of the water tower with her bare hands and lifts it up. Ninja looked in horror as he knew she was going to throw it as him.

Mandie smiled as she lifts up the top to smash him.

But then a sound of a gun being fired, a blast from a gun came and hit the top and made Mandie lose her balance and she fell over and dropped the top.

Ninja then looked up and saw that Kaikaina on the edge of the roof with Julie, on the building next to them, she was holding a rifle in her hands and then put it on her back and pulled out two twin guns, she and Julie then jumps down.

Then on another building, Ava who was now in her White Tiger costume, was sliding downward, she jumped and landed on the floating Ninja.

"Whoa... Hey don't think we been properly introduce, I'm The Ninja and-" Ninja introduced himself...

"Not a good time for introduction, Ninja!" Tiger told him as she pulls off a small device on Ninja's forehead which made him fall to the ground but White Tiger landed on her feet perfectly.

She then turns to Ninja who was still on the floor. "Stay... out... of... my... way!" Tiger threatened him as she then ran towards the enemies.

Shriek then blasted his gauntlets at Ninja, Ninja then quickly jumped out of the way. Mandie then got up and saw Julie holding the top bit of water tower with her hands. "I think you dropped this (!)" She told her as Julie was about to hit her, Mandie then grabs it and swings it which made Julie fly into another water tower and smash into it.

The water tower then collapses and all the water falls out of it and washes Mandie off the roof, but then Ninja jumps down after her and tosses his scarf and grabbed her foot with it, he then grabbed the edge of a window, him and Mandie was dangling.

But the top bit of the water tower falls off the roof and was falling down, towards the ground.

The people on the sidewalk saw it and ran; the top bit was almost to the ground. But then it stopped, the top bit was catches by A-Bomb who was on the ground. He then puts it down and did a huge jump and landed on the rooftop, he then lowers his hand to the Ninja and he grabs it and was lifted up.

As Mandie was Ninja Glue Balled on the wall, trapped and can't get free.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ninja asked A-Bomb,

"We heard some screaming from island so we came and saw it was you in trouble." A-Bomb smiled and joked a bit.

Kaikaina was then being levitated by Dark Laser who came to and levitated her off the building and over the ground below her. "You better not, you Darth Vader rip-off!" She told him.

Dark Laser smiles with glee, but then someone tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me, sir you're foods here."

Laser then turns around, "Did I order something?" He asked.

Then he sees that it's Julie with a smile on her face. "Yeah, an Knuckle Sandwich!'" She said as she launched a powerful right punch right to his face; sending him flying and crashing into another building.

Kaikaina then falls, she screams but then... "Ninja Scarf Save!" Ninja grabbed her with his scarf and pulled her up.

"I thought you were tough, Shriek (?)" White Tiger told him as she dodge his attack and she flipped up and landed on his back. "You know, I think your all sound." She told him.

But Shriek then did a back-handed punch right to her face and knocked her out, she then fell off the roof, but then Ninja swung in with his scarf and catches her.

Tiger then woke up and saw that she was being carried by Ninja. "I thought I told you to stay out of my way and I can save myself!" She told him as she tried to hit him.

"Yeah like that part where you didn't." Ninja told her as they landed back on the roof where A-Bomb, Julie and Kaikaina were standing.

A-Bomb then punched his hand with his fist. "OK, team, it's Party Time!" he said as Ninja jumped over to another building and Shriek saw him and jump to the same building.

Dark Laser levitated himself and pulled out a grenade and tossed it at Ninja but he kicked it and it hits Shriek in the face and it bounced back to Laser, he caught it in his hand and looks at it.

Kaikaina then pulls her blaster out and shoots the grenade which is still in Dark Laser's hands, the shot hits the grenade and it exploded and sent Laser flying away.

Shriek then blasted his gauntlets at Ninja, White Tiger and Julie, all three of them dodge it and Shocker then turns to see A-Bomb standing on top of a building next to theirs.

A-Bomb looks at Shriek with a serious looked but also had a smile on his face. "OK, time to show you why they call me _'A-Bomb'_..." A-Bomb said as he ran and jumped a crossed to the other building and Shriek charged and powered one gauntlet.

Shriek and A-Bomb fists both collided with each other, causing a huge shockwave.

Shriek then was send flying off the roof and falling to the ground, but then... "Ninja Chain Sickle!" He yelled as he tosses them and it grabbed Shriek's foot and he was now just hanging upside down.

On the ground, Julie was standing next to the upside down villain, with a smile on her face. "Time to cut the music!" She said as she grabs Shriek's gauntlets and crushed both of them with her hands, and Kaikaina then punches him in the face, knocking him out.

Julie and Kaikaina then high fived each other, but then Dark Laser blasted them with his gloves. A-Bomb and White Tiger then landed on the ground to tend to their teammates.

Ninja then landed in front of them in a way like he was protecting them. "You can't stop me, Ninja, my power gloves are fully charged!" Dark Laser told him.

Ninja looked at Laser. "Wait, what 'Gloves'" He asked.

Dark Laser lifted up the gloves. "THESE GLOVES!" He yelled as his gloves were getting ready to fire.

"Oh, those gloves, thanks." Ninja said to him as he put his hand in his belt... "Ninja Glue Ball!" He yelled as he quickly tosses two glue balls and hits both of Dark Laser's power gloves.

Dark Laser gloves were starting to over load. "No...NO!" Laser yelled as the gloves exploded.

Dark Laser then fell to the ground and was knocked out and out of commission.

Ninja, A-Bomb, White Tiger, Julie and Kaikaina the stood up and looked at the defeated villain.

Ninja then looked at then team. "OK... that... was... so... BRUCE!" He yelled in amazement on how _'AWESOME_ ' that fight was.

Julie and Kaikaina laughed and high fived each other on their victory as White Tiger folded her arms as she shook her head with serious look in her eyes.

* * *

Back at the Triskelion Island, Ninja was now Randy Cunningham again; him and Nick then walked out of the Triskelion and began walking to The SHED.

"Ok, Fury, I gave it some thought and I've come to an agreement, I'll join your team but only for one thing..." Randy told him as they got to the doorway and stopped.

"And that is?" Nick asked him,

Randy folded his arm and had a smile on his face. "I get to rename this team," He told him his demand.

Nick looked at him, confused, "Why?" He asked, curious on why he wants to rename the team,

Randy smiled at him, "Because, if I'm joining this team, then I need to know that it's has a Bruce name if I'm in it." He told Nick,

"Deal, team fall in!" Nick said as A-Bomb, Julie, Kaikaina and Ava walked over to them. "Cunningham is staying."

"Alright,"

"Good for you!"

"Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D."

They all said to him in happiness as for Ava, she still gave a cold glare at Randy.

"And he's going to give this team a new name." Nick told them,

"So what are you going to name the team?" Julie asked as Randy walks over to the living area and sat on the couch.

"Something that bad guys could say, like, _'OH NO IT'S' SOMETHING SOMETHING 'HERE TO STOP US!'_ Something like that." Randy explained.

"A name that means we're young." A-Bomb said,

"Something that means we're super powered." Julie mentioned,

"And awesome!" Kaikaina added, happily.

"A name that makes the bad guys knows it their plans are over..." Randy said knowing what the name is going to be... "S.P.D."

Ava looked confused, "S.P.D? What does it mean?"

Randy then stood up, "Super. Powered. Division!" He said, as he smiled,

"Sounds awesome!" Julie smiled as Kaikaina nodded.

Nick stood there looking at the newly formed team. "I just hope you can keep this team together without any more childish fights." He said as he looked at A-Bomb and Kaikaina.

A-Bomb smiled. "Don't worry, Fury, we won't get into any more childish fights." The blue hulk told him.

"Yes, we will!" Kaikaina told him.

"Nuh uh!" A-Bomb said as he looked a little annoyed.

"Yuh uh!" Kaikaina said in a smug tone.

"NUH UH!" A-Bomb yelled as he was really starting to get angry.

"YUH UH!" Kaikaina yelled still in a smug tone as she likes seeing him get angry.

Randy, Julie and Ava watches them fight. "This is going to be a lot of work." Randy told them.

* * *

Somewhere in an unknown location, the shadowy figure was sitting at his deck, watching the fight with S.P.D. and The Fiendish Four that happened a couple of hours ago while he's assistant was standing in a spot of light.

"So, the Ninja joined Fury's team of lap dogs." The shadowy figure said,

"With The Fiendish Four in S.H.I.E.L.D. arrest, there are no one left to send." The assistant said,

The shadowy figure then stood up and walked over to the spot light. "I am aware of the situation, Giganta... if there is no one left to send..." The shadow figure then walks into the light and revealed himself. The shadowy figure had a muscular build, his face was covered by a skeleton mask with yellow eyes; he was wearing a black suit, with white glove, boots and a white hood that was over his skeleton mask.

"Then it times to meet The Ninja... In person…" He said darkly.

"Yes, Taskmaster," The assistant named Giganta told him.

S.P.D. look out, a new threat is coming to town...

(Author Notes-Took a while to come around to do is but worth it. Please review and comment)

(I do not have own any rights to the characters I had just used, they are characters of their own respected franchises)

Randy Cunningham/The Ninja - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

Julie Hayward - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs Blue

Nick Fury- Ultimate Spider-man

Mandie and Dark Laser - Fairly OddParents

Shriek - Batman Beyond


	3. Ep 3 Race For The Rings

At the Triskelion, Ninja was standing in the training room with his teammate, Julie who was holding a ball of iron.

"Can someone tell me why I'm doing this again?" Ninja asked.

In the room that was observing them, A-Bomb, White Tiger and Kaikaina was watching both of them on screen, Nick Fury then pressed a button, "Too test your endurance on taking a heavy hit..." Nick told him. "And Julie was kind enough to volunteer to do this training excuse."

Ninja looked a little unsure on doing an endurance test with the strongest member of the team.

Julie smiled as she tosses the ball up and catches it back in her hand. "Are you ready?" She asked.

Ninja then shook his body and prepares himself, getting ready for the test. "Yeah, I was born rea-"

Ninja's talking was stopped when Julie tossed the ball of iron at him with a lot of force, sending him flying and smashing into a wall.

A-Bomb and Kaikaina both cringed. "That's got to hurt!" A-Bomb said.

Ninja had a painful look in his eyes as he slowly slide down, against the wall and fall to the ground, face first,

Julie then runs up to him with a worry expression on her face, hoping she didn't kill him. "Randy, are you ok?" She asked, Ninja gave her a thumbs up which means he's alive but in unspeakable pain. "I'm sorry, I though you said you were ready?" The white haired girl said.

"Are you kidding me, THAT WAS SO BRUCE!" Ninja yelled in excitement and jumped up and lands back on his feet. "Let's go again!" He said as Julie looked in surprise that he was to be smashed into a wall again.

A-Bomb and Kaikaina looked confuse on why he wants to go again. White Tiger shook her head, thinking to herself _'is he really this that stupid'_

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in a remote location outside of Jump City, a villa somewhere, and in the basement it was dark and gloomy and it had a lot of machinery, in the middle of the room, there was a guy, who was looking at a map of the world.

"I want...to ...rule... the WHOLE WORLD! ALL OF IT!" The guy yelled in frustration. "Not Sullivan Ohio, not just Iceland or Fiji, no I want to rule the WHOLE WORLD!" He yelled.

Then a couple of robots were behind him. "Pardon me, sir-"

The guy turn to them to reveal himself, to be tall, thin, and extremely pale, with red eyes and spiky red hair, he has an oval-shaped face, a pointed nose, a widow's peak, and thick, black eyebrows. He is in his teens and dresses in a "Gothic/Punk Rock" style, typically wearing a long, black coat with a high collar, black fingerless gloves, black pants, and black boots. Accessories include his heli-pack and yellow spiral goggles. He has black marks under his eyes, probably drawn on with make-up.

"WHAT!? Can't you see I'm delivering a good evil rant, here?" He told them.

"Yes sir, but your father sends you a gift from Hong Kong." One of the robots said in a robotic tone as it held up a small pitch black Chinese urn.

The guy there took it and looked. "An old Chinese urn..?" He said as he opens the top of it... "And my prize is..." He looked inside and... Nothing was in it. "Empty? Lame!" He said in disappointment as he tosses the urn behind him. "OK back to world conquest, my favorite pastime..." He turned back to his table.

Unknown to him, the opened urn blew up, sending ash right out of the hole. The ash itself swirls around and lands next to the urn. The pieces then twist into the shape of a person until every part is now flesh and clothing. The person was wearing old xiaolin monk clothing with a symbol of a yellow dragon on the back, the person have long black hair.

The being then looked at the Goth guy who was still looking at the world map, "Now, let's see, Europe might not a bad start..." The Goth guy told himself. "And yet why as it so obvious..." He continued talking, still unaware of the person from the urn behind him. "They go for the unexplained like Paraguay, who is enough attention already..." The ashes guy starts to walk up to the Goth guy. "...Could go down to Africa or South America and-"

"And go on to evil..." The ash guy said as the Goth guy turns around and sees him with a serious glare in his eyes.

The Goth guy then screams like a girl. "AAHH! Spooky Kung Fu guy!" He then pointed his finger at him and turned his head to his robots. "ATTACK!"

The robots then pulled out laser guns and started firing at him. The ash guy then quickly jumped and dodged all the laser fire and landed on the table with the Goth guy looking stunned and scared as he steps down look at him.

The ash guy then turned to look at the table of the world map. "Plans for world conquest, I see." He said as he turned back to the Goth guy. "It seems that we have something in common..." He then moved closer to him as the Goth guy still looked scared. "What's your name?"

"J-J-Jack Spicer..." The Goth guy told him his name still scared. "W-w-who are you?"

"My name is Gene Khan and you have freed me from that urn, which has imprisoned me for 2,500 years, you freed me and now I'm your new best friend..." Gene gave an evil smile.

* * *

Back at Jump City, the team was in The SHED, Julie and Kaikaina were watching TV on the couch while A-Bomb and Randy were moving the last of Randy's things upstairs in his new room.

Randy then walked out of his room and smiled. "And I am officially moved in!" Randy laughed as A-Bomb walked up next to him and Randy held up his hand for a high-5. "High-5!" He told A-Bomb.

A-Bomb then slammed his hand with Randy's but he did it a little too hard.

"OOOOWWW!" Randy yelled as he fell to his knees and started to blow on his hand trying to cool it down. A-Bomb then looks concerned, maybe he put too much of his super strength in that high-5.

"Sorry, a little too hard?" The spikey blue hulk asked.

Randy still blew on his hand. "A little..." He said in pain.

Nick Fury and White Tiger then walk into The SHED looking at Randy on the floor.

Tiger's eyes then narrowed. "I see you're trying really hard on entertaining yourself (!)" She said so dryly to Randy who got back up and gave a sheepish smile.

Nick looked at the team. "We have a mission you…" He told them.

A-Bomb, Randy, Julie and Kaikaina then jumped in surprise at hear that they got a mission.

It's only been a couple of days after they beat The Fiendish Four so they were really itching for action.

"Everyone, follow me." Nick said as he and White Tiger walked out of the SHED with the team following them.

* * *

Nick and Team S.P.D. were in a hanger with a huge row of Quinjets in it.

Randy looks at all the Quinjets in amazement. "Which one are you going to let me drive?!" He asked in excitement.

White Tiger then grabbed his shoulder and dragged him back to the group.

Nick had his arms crossed as he looks at the team of teenagers as he stands next to a light blue Quinjet. "This is your Quinjet, especially design from you." He explained as the team looked amazement on their own Quinjet.

"Way more advanced than the other Quinjets." A-Bomb told his team.

White Tiger then opens the cargo door and everyone saw the interior on the Quinjet.

"Now my station is navigation so..." White Tiger was interrupted.

"DRIVER!" Randy yelled as he raced to the pilot seat but Julie grabs the back of Randy's pants and lifted him up.

Nick then walked over to them with a serious look on his face as usual. "We alright got you a pilot."

"Why?!" Randy said as Julie then puts him down.

"Because if we knew if we got a pilot, he'd be the less likely to hit something for fun," White Tiger told them giving a cold glare.

"True." Randy said.

"Come on let's go!" White Tiger told them,

* * *

Somewhere in the sky, the team was now in the Quinjet, flying in the air.

Inside the jet, the pilot was flying while the team was sitting in the seated area.

"So, what's the mission?" Julie asked.

White Tiger then stood up. "About a week ago, archaeologists dig up..." She then pulls a small picture of a ring with a green gem mandarin symbol on it. "This."

Randy (who was now The Ninja), A-Bomb, Julie and Kaikaina looked at the picture.

"A ring?" Kaikaina looked confused on why their mission was about a ring.

"A ring that is a part of something big," Tiger told her. "This ring one part of a set of 5 rings called the Makluan Rings, their mystical rings which gives the wearer powers with each ring." She explained.

"How do you know so much about this?" Ninja asked.

White Tiger then sat back down. "Because there from my favorite story..." She told him,

Everything then changes into a story flashback.

* * *

In the story starts for with a sunny day in a village in a valley,

 _'2,500 years ago, in a small village, peace and happiness was shared with the people...'_ Tiger narrated.

Then somewhere on top of the mountains, there was a shadowy person standing on top of the mountain, looking down on the village as he was holding something in his right hand.

 _'But then chaos struck when a young man found the rings and used them to lay waste to the village...'_

The shadowy figure then reveals himself, he was wearing pitch black full-armor, with a helmet hiding his face and identity.

 _'No one knew who the man was under the armor but they called him the Mandarin...'_

The armored Mandarin then jumped off the mountains and fall toward the village. He landed and smashed onto the ground and lifted up his hand, which had all 5 rings on each finger.

 _'But then a ninja master named Espio the Chameleon stepped forward to stop his rain of chaos...'_

A mobian chameleon with a yellow horn just in-between his eyes, his skin was a brighter purple and his eyes were gold. He had a ridge of teal/green scales down his spine and coiled tail. He was wearing dark purple and black shoes with more elaborate cuffs and studded bands around the wrists and ankles.

Mandarin and Espio had a stare down, then Mandarin and Espio both change at each other than a huge blast of light came when their fists collide with each other.

 _'A great battle was fought by both of them, so great some say that the battle lasted for days...'_

Then they were now standing in a valley of fog.

 _'When the final blow was struck...'_

Espio pulls out a Chinese urn and opened the lid and pointed it at Mandarin.

 _'Espio used a sealing spell on an urn to capture him and trap him in the urn...'_

The urn then blast a light at Mandarin, he tried to cover himself from the light but the 5 rings on his right hand began to glow.

They then come off his hand and float away from him; the urn then shined from inside and Mandarin then stepped back in fear.

 _'He then turned him into ash and sends him into urn...'_

Mandarin looked at his hand and saw that it was turning into ash and was flying into the urn.

 _'And Mandarin vowed that he will return and get his rings back...'_

Mandarin turned to complete ash and flied in the urn and the lid was then put on top of it, sealing him in.

 _'After defeating the Mandarin, Espio knew the rings were too powerful for any mortal to wield…'_

Espio looked at the 10 rings in his hand; he then looked at the urn on the ground.

 _'He knew what he had to do, Espio then went on a quest to shatter the rings across the world to keep the power from those who will use them for evil…'_

* * *

White Tiger then ended the story as she leaned back on the chair.

The team looked at her in amazement on how that story was awesome. "So, ninja powers came and saved the world again!" Ninja asked with a smug tone.

Julie looked at the picture of the ring. "You really think this is the ring from the story?"

"Well, it has a similarity to one of the rings in the book I readied." Tiger told.

Kaikaina then scratched her helmet. "So, we're just going to this place and pick it up?" She wondered if the mission was that easy.

A-Bomb then shook his head. "No, we were told we need to contain the ring. It's giving off a weird energy that's making some of the guys there a little unhinged."

White Tiger stood up. "So we need to just get it without any complications…"

* * *

Meanwhile back at that villa, that Goth guy who was named Jack Spicer, were now standing at his table, and looking at the guy from the urn.

"So, let me get this straight, you're some kind of warrior from an ancient time of Asia, and you've been trapped in that urn from 2,500 years and you want me to help you find some magic rings..?" Jack asked the guy who called himself Gene Khan, and standing in front of him…

Gene started to walk around. "I was born 2,500 years in the past so I am unknown to this world but you have knowledge of this time and you have an army at your disposal…" He said in a logical tone of voice as he turns to see a couple of Jack's robots.

Jack then crossed his arms, with a smile on his face. "And what's in it from me, Jack Spicer, evil genius, if I help get your rings?"

Gene then turned around to face him. "Your dream of world conquest, we rule side by side…" He said knowing that Jack wants the take over the world.

Jack then chuckled a little. "So far I'm not seeing a downside to this." He said knowing his in.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the Amazon rain-forest, the S.P.D.'s Quinjet landed near a research camp. The team then walked out of the jet and started walking to a tent in the center of the camp; they entered the tent and saw two small really grey aliens called Galvans standing on a table.

One was thinner and taller than an average Galvan and wears overalls and wearing a hat.

The other one is a fatter and larger than an average Galvan and wearing a plumber suit.

They were examining the Makluan ring that was in a glass container that was on a scanner.

They then turned around and see the team enter the tent. "Ah, about time you got here." The fat one told them sounding impatience.

Ninja then leaned over to Julie. "Who are the little grey dudes?" He whispered.

Ninja then received a smack at the back of his head by White Tiger, she give a cold glare. "First, they preferred to not be called _'little grey dudes'_ their Galvans, the smartest being's in all the 13th galaxies and their names are Blukic and Driba, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top science team." She told him.

"Fury sends them here to lead a research team and they found this ring." A-bomb explained.

"And we found that this ring has an unknown power that could power a space station indefinitely or so forth." The thin one named Blukic look at them.

"But it still has an unstable so if it was powering a space station, it could overload the system, causing the station's main core to explode." The fat one named Driba.

"No it wouldn't!" Blukic turned to look at him.

"Yes it will!" Driba talked back.

"No it wouldn't!"

"Yes it will!"

"No it wouldn't!"

"Yes it will!"

A-Bomb, Ninja, White Tiger, Julie and Kaikaina, all had narrowed eyes (well since Kaikaina had her helmet on and it covered her head, so you can't tell if her eyes are narrowed.) and had their arms crossed as their watch the two Galvans arguing.

"No it wouldn't!"

"Yes it will!"

"No it wouldn't!"

"Yes it wi-"

"GUYS!" Tiger yelled to make them stop arguing and their both looked at her. "Is the ring safe for transport?" She said impatience, knowing from that argument gave her a headache.

Driba then turns to the ring in the glass container. "Well it should be OK if it's kept in the box."

"Or then again…" Blukic said as A-Bomb un-hooked the container and picks it up and started walking back to the Quinjet.

Ninja then bend over to look at Blukic and Driba, who was still standing on the table. "So, are you guys like the smartest being in the 12th galaxies?" He asked in curiosity.

"13th galaxies…" White Tiger said so coldly you could get your tongue stuck on it.

Ninja then cringed a little. "Yeah…whatever, so are you?"

Before they could say anything, Kaikaina then says something. "Well, actually there the smartest on Earth, but in Galvan stand-point their low level smart Galvans!" She said with a cheery tone of voice.

Blukic and Driba both gave their shares of glares at her, not liking the way she just told Ninja that their smart but not super galaxies smart.

A-Bomb then walks back in the tent. "Ok, we're all set, team" The blue hulk told his team, as they all start to walk back to the Quinjet.

* * *

Now in the sky, the Quinjet was flying back to the Triskelion, inside the jet, Ninja was sitting down with his arms crossed with an annoyed look in his eyes.

"What the juice!? That was it, my first mission and it was a dud!" He yelled as he stands up pulled his mask off and turns back to Randy Cunningham. He was really hoping that he could get some butt kickin action, as he looks at his teammates.

Julie was sitting down, had her headphones on and listening to some music with her eyes closed enjoying it.

Kaikaina was filing her nails,

White Tiger was sitting at her post of navigation.

A-Bomb was sitting near the container and was looking at Julie who was listening to her music and had her eyes closed.

Randy then sat next to him which made A-Bomb snap back to reality.

"Hey, are you checking her out?" Randy asked his blue hulk leader.

A-Bomb then turned to him with a nervous expression on his face, "What?! No, I was… uh…" He tries to think of something but nothing.

Randy then looked at Julie who still had her eyes closed, listening to her music. He then looks back at A-Bomb and then points at Julie. "Dude, do you like her?" he said.

A-Bomb rubbed the back of his neck with his hand as he starts to blush a little. "Well… I may see… uh… her… attractive…"

Randy then looks at her again. "So why are you getting nervous?" He asked.

"Well, because I'm the leader of this team and I have to act liked the in charge and the leader can't… you know." A-Bomb told him as he looks at Julie.

Randy then looks back at A-Bomb. "So, does she…" A-Bomb still looked at her.

He then shook his head; Randy then nodded his head in understanding, his leader had one of those deep crushes that are always repressed.

But then the Quinjet shook hard, shuffling everyone in their seats, everyone then stopped what they doing and ran up the pilot seat and White Tiger was checking the monitor to see what happen to the jet.

Kaikaina then grabbed the edge of Tiger's chair. "What happened!?" She asked the masked girl.

The Quinjet then starts plummet out of the sky, the pilot tried to lift the stick up but it was jammed. Randy then put his mask on and turns back into the Ninja.

Everyone then grabbed on to something as the jet came closer and closer to the ground.

White Tiger then grabs the controls and puts her foot on the dashboard and tried to pull up, the jet then pulls up slightly but not enough as the Quinjet crashed into the ground and was sliding on the hard, rocky surface.

The jet finally stopped sliding and made full stop leaving a trail gravel and dust in the air, they crash in a forest somewhere.

Inside the crashed Quinjet, A-Bomb slams the cargo door down, using his left shoulder, he and the rest of S.P.D. walked out of the jet with the pilot who had his arms around Julie and Kaikaina necks, carrying him.

The team turned and looked at their jet. "How did this happen?" Ninja asked in confusion.

White Tiger then walked over to one of the engine afterburner and saw that it was damage badly. She looks at it with a glare in her eyes. "The real question you should be asking is _'Who did this?'_ " She said knowing that this was not an accident, someone shot them down.

Kaikaina then turns her head to one side and sees something in the sky. "Uh, can everyone see the Goth guy with little helicopters come out of his back or is it just me?" She pointed at the sky.

The team then turns to look with Kaikaina and saw the Goth guy named Jack Spicer flying in the air, using his heli-pack, with a group of his robots, Jack laughed evilly as he and his robots landed on the ground.

"Down before me, citizens of Earth!" Jack yelled as he points at the container which was still carrying the ring, which was still in the crashed jet. "I'll take that ring, if you please!"

White Tiger then walks in front of the team with a cold glare in her eyes. "I don't know who you are or what your intentions are but you have interfered with an on-going mission of S.H.I.E.L.D., I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to step away from the robots." She ordered Jack.

"Who are you?" A-Bomb asked Jack.

"My name is Jack Spicer, evil genius, future ruler of Earth!" He said with an evil grin.

Ninja looked at the Goth guy. "Wait, how do you know about the ring?" Ninja asked with suspicious look in his eyes.

Then the team heard another evil chuckle that wasn't Jack's, the guy who was named Gene Khan walks out of the crowd of robots but he was wearing yellow pants, and black shirt with a yellow dragon on it, his hair was cut shorter now and he was wearing yellow glasses.

"How indeed..." Gene said as he walks over to Jack.

"OK, now who are your?" Julie asked.

Gene then sighed, "My name is Gene Khan, and you have something that belongs to me..."

White Tiger's eye widen when she hear him say Gene Khan. "Wait; did you say _'Gene Khan'_?"

Gene smiled as he nodded. "...Or you can just call me the Mandarin."

The team looked surprised on the fact that the bad guy from the story is here and alive.

A-Bomb then shook his head and had a look of determination. "Well, Mandarin or not, you're not getting the ring!" He said as he held in a ready stance.

Ninja did a ready stance also,

Kaikaina pulls both of her twin guns from both holders and points them at the bad guys.

White Tiger did a ready stance with her claws up.

Julie lets the pilot go and he limps to get to a safe distance.

Jack smiled, "Then I guess the time for talking is over..." He lifts up his right arm and pressed a button on his watch. "JACKBOTS, ATTACK!" He yelled at his Jackbots.

The group of Jackbots then had saw blades come out of their sides and charged at them.

Ninja then run toward them, jumped and readied a kick. "Ninja Kick!" He yelled as he kicked one Jackbot so hard, it fall apart.

White Tiger then charged at another Jackbot and did a front flip and did a double leg kick at the Jackbot, destroying it.

Julie had two Jackbots around her, one Jackbot swung it saw blade at her but she dodged it and grabs the rod that was attached to the Jackbot and the saw blade and used her super strength to swing the Jackbot into the other Jackbot, destroying both of them.

Kaikaina did a back flip, dodging an attack, she then pointed one of her guns at a Jackbot and fires a shot at its head, the shot then ricochets off the Jackbot to another and it bounced to another and another, when the shot hits another Jackbot, it and the rest of the Jackbot that were hit with that shot exploded, Kaikaina twirls her guns and giggles happily.

A-Bomb then saw a Jackbot charging at him, he didn't move or anything, he just stood there with a determined look on his face, he then slams his foot down and sticks his chest out and the charging Jackbot slammed into him, destroying it but A-Bomb wasn't hurt due to his armored skin.

The rest of S.P.D. was looking at Jack and Gene knowing they beat their robots.

Jack then turns to Gene. "You didn't say the 'Wannabe Avengers' wanted the rings too!"

"Stop whining, your Jackbots did their jobs..." Gene told him as he looks at the team of super-powered teenager.

The team they had a confused look on their faces on what he meant on _'The Jackbots did their jobs'_

White Tiger then turns around and sees a small robot cutting a hole on in box containing the ring. The team then turned to look with her, they see that the Jackbots were just distracting them.

Ninja and A-Bomb, both ran to the box to stop the little robot, but the little bot already grabbed the ring and flew to Jack and Gene.

The little bot then drops the ring and it lands on Gene's hand with him having an evil smile on his face.

Kaikaina then points both her twin guns at both of them. Gene then lifts his index finger up. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" He told her as he puts the ring on his finger. "Now, watch, as I give you a demonstration on what this ring can really do…" Gene said darkly as he points the ring at them…

The ring starts to glow, and then blasted an energy attack at the team.

Everyone then quickly dodged the blast; they recovered and looked at Gene who had a smile on his face. "…Yes, still works," He looks at the ring on his finger.

The team got back up and looked at each other thinking 'what are they going to do?'

A-Bomb took one step forward to them. "Dude, you can't just take the ring its way too powerful!" The blue hulk told them.

Gene then laughed. "…It's too powerful for mortals, but I have left the weaknesses of humanity and mortality…" Gene told them as he starts to walk towards them. "…I and, I alone can wield the full power of the Makluan Rings in my fingertips…" Gene stops walking and points the ring at S.P.D. again. "…And I will destroy anyone who tries to keep me from my rings…"

The ring starts to glow again, then Julie had an idea, she used her super strength and punched the ground, as hard as she can this caused the ground to shake a little. Everyone then lost their balance to the shake but the rest of S.P.D. saw the opportunity to get the ring away from Gene.

Ninja and Kaikaina both jump and Ninja tossed his Ninja rings. "Ninja Rings!" He yelled as the ring hits one side of the remaining Jackbots as Kaikaina blasted both her guns at the other side of the remaining Jackbot, both sides exploded.

White Tiger then charged at Gene and launched a kick at him but he grabs her leg and tosses her aside, she then recovered and got back up, she then slashed her claws at him, but he dodged it and pointed the ring at her but she grabs his wrist and the ring's energy blasts into the ground on the side of them.

Jack looked scared on what was going on, he then about to sneak away by walking backwards but a familiar gun then touch the back of his head, he then got really nervous as he slowly turns his head and sees a familiar yellow helmet, it was Kaikaina holding one of her twin guns at him. "If you even think about moving, you'll have a problem the size of a golf ball in the middle of your head." She told him sounding happy.

Tiger then tried throwing a punch at him but he grabs her fist and tosses her to the ground. She tries to get up but Gene points the ring at her as he laughs.

"Nice try, but I'm a master of Ninjutsu, so nothing you do can beat me..." He told her as he points the ring at her.

Tiger then looked at him and gave a short chuckle. "Ha, who says I'm trying to beat you, I was just distracting you..."

Gene then looked confused as he then quickly realized 'distracting' he then quickly turned around and saw Julie holding A-Bomb who was in his ball form with Ninja on top.

"Batter up!" Julie said with a smile as she uses all her strength to throw A-Bomb and Ninja at Gene at high speeds.

Flying through the air A-Bomb came out of ball form and Ninja quickly grabbed on his shoulders as A-Bomb made his hand into a fist as he prepare to launch one mean punch.

A-Bomb fist then landed a huge punch on Gene stomach, hurting him greatly and Ninja then grabbed the ring and slides it off his finger as A-Bomb sends Gene flying across the air and hits the ground hard.

Julie jumps to with her hands in the air. "Home run!" She yelled.

A-Bomb then looked Ninja wondering if he got it... Ninja then tossed the ring up and catches it in his hand, him and A-Bomb both high 5 each other.

Jack then looks at the defeated Gene, he then turns to S.P.D. and had a determinate look on his face.

"Don't make me bust you up, losers!" Jack told them as he had a ready stance.

Ninja then jumped up and landed right near Jack and then pulled out his swords and then quickly swinged them in the air and then stopped and puts them back.

Jack was still standing there but then his clothes fall apart only leaving him with his pink boxers with smiley faces on it and his heli-pack; he looks at himself and sees he's partly naked, the rest of S.P.D. laughed a little at him.

Jack then looks at them, "...And with that, it's time for an orderly retreat." He said calmly as he then ran away from them, cowardly and starts to fly away on his heli-pack.

Gene then recovered from that punch and sees the Jack was run away, he then got up and run after him. "Wait, get back here and get my ring, Spicer!" He yelled as he jumps and grabs Jack's feet and both of them were flying away.

"Yeah, and next time, we won't go so easy on you guys!" Ninja yelled at them as they were flying into the distance.

Julie and Kaikaina high 5 each other as the pilot, who came out of his covering spot and limped to the victorious team.

White Tiger then looked at Ninja and A-Bomb. "Did you get it?" She asked.

Ninja tossed the ring up and catches it in his hand. "Oh yeah..." He said in a smug tone.

"Not bad, Cunningham..." White Tiger told him as she crosses her arms.

"Oh, thank you, Ava, I always strive, t-" Ninja as then cut off.

"Except you let me do all the fighting while you just choses the easy part of the plan!" She yelled at him causing him to cringe.

"Uh... but, uh I... uh..." Ninja tried to think of something but Kaikaina touched his shoulder.

Ninja then turns his head to look at the yellow helmeted teen girl. "Whoa, thread lightly, dude, thread lightly..." She told him.

"Ava, you can have plenty of time to get angry at Randy for no-reason when we're home." Julie told Tiger as she slow backs off.

White Tiger sighed. "OK, I'll call S.H.I.E.L.D. for pick up." she said as she presses her wrist communicator to call the Triskelion.

As she was doing that, the rest of the team were walking back to the crashed Quinjet to rest, Kaikaina then turned her head a little and she saw something shiny in a river that was near the Quinjet, she then walked over to the river to see what it was.

A-Bomb looked at her walking to the river. "Hey, Kai what's wrong?" The blue hulk asked the sharp-shooter.

She stops near the stream and bents over and pick the shiny thing up, she holds it in her hands and sees that the thing as a small gold hexagon medal with a symbol of a maggot on one side.

"What is it?" Julie asked as she and Ninja walked over to her.

"I think it's a Medabot medal." Kaikaina said as she looks at it.

"Medabot?" Ninja said in confusion.

Julie turned to the masked Ninja, "Medabots were these little robots that you can have them fight other Medabots." The tanned white haired girl told him.

"Hey come on!" White tiger told them.

Julie and Ninja then walked back as Kaikaina put the medal in her pocket and walked with them.

* * *

Now back at the Triskelion, the team and Nick Fury were in a room where White Tiger puts the Makluan ring on a podium with four other podiums next to it.

"So, one down, four to go," A-Bomb said.

Ninja (Who was now Randy Cunningham again) looked at the ring. "Easy, right?" He said in a smug tone.

Nick then turned to look at him. "No, not easy, after that fight this 'Jack Spicer' it means that there are now enemies that knows about the rings and will try to get them." He told Randy making him cringe.

Kaikaina was holding the medal, still wondering what it was doing in the river.

Julie crossed her arms and had a concerned expression on her face. "So, I guess we need to find the rings before the bad guy gets them?"

"You guess right." A-Bomb told her as everyone turns to look at Tiger.

As she had a serious look behind her mask but Randy just smiled? "Sweet! We're gonna have some bad guy butts too kick!" He proclaimed in an excited tone of voice.

Everyone then struck an annoyed glare at him, Randy also revised a smack in the back of his head by Tiger. "Ow!" He yelled as he rubs the back of his head.

White Tiger rolled her eyes. "Oh please I did not hit you that hard!"

Nick then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "If the rings are found or already in the hands of criminals, we may be facing a new kind of threat." He explained, in a serious tone of voice.

A-Bomb then had a serious look on his face. "So we need to find the rings first..."

Kaikaina then twirled one of her blasters in her hand. "Before the bad guys do..."

Randy then had a cool look on his face, "And look, good while doing it!" He said, cocky.

The team did a heroic pose,

"Let's get started,"

(Authors Notes- Nice set up for the plot. Please review and comment)

(I do not own any rights to the characters I had just used, they are characters of their own respected franchises)

Randy Cunningham/The Ninja - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

Julie Hayward - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs Blue

Nick Fury - Ultimate Spider man

Blukic and Driba - Ben 10 Omniverse

Jack Spicer - Xiaolin Showdown

Gene Khan - Iron Man: Armored Adventures


	4. Ep 4 Pizza Parasite

It was a nice Monday morning, and at Triskelion, Randy was fast asleep in his room in the SHED, had a nice smile on his face, maybe having a good dream.

But then ice cold water fell on his face, waking him instantly, he quickly looks around thinking 'who did that'. Randy then heard laughing; he turns his head to the left and sees his team, consisted of A-Bomb, Julie, Ava and Kaikaina laugh a little. A-Bomb was holding the empty bucket.

Julie and Kaikaina were wearing what they usually wear but Ava was wearing her green, long sleeve shirt and grey skirt.

Randy wiped the cold water out of his hair as he still gave them a confused look on his face. "What…was that for?" He asked as he turns to see his alarm clock on the bedside as it read 7:13 AM.

A-Bomb put the bucket down and crossed his arms with a smug look on his face. "You need to get ready for…School."

Randy's eyes widen in shock as the word sends chills down his spine, SCHOOl!

* * *

Now later in the day, the team of teenagers was walking down the street wearing backpacks with Randy looking glum and wearing his regular clothes.

"This is wonk! I thought when you woke me up, we were going to have some dire mission to save a planet from being eating by some evil giant...planet… eater…GUY!" Randy explained in annoyance. "I thought we were going to get some action, not have to sit in some lame class like Creative Writing with some geeks and weirdoes!"

Ava then looked at Randy with an angry glare on her eyes. "I take Creative Writing..." She said in an angered tone on voice.

Randy cringed and run over to A-Bomb and hid behind him.

Kaikaina and the rest of the gang stopped. "Welcome to Jump City High, Randy!" She told him as Randy looked at the high school just across the street. There were human teenagers and different species of teenage aliens who was entering the building, Randy look amazed that he was now going to school with teenagers and aliens.

* * *

In one of the school's hallway, Randy and A-bomb were walking down it.

Randy then looks at A-Bomb. "Sooo... no disguise?" He asked A-Bomb.

"This is a school full of humans and aliens, everybody looks different so nobody cares I'm a walking talking blue hulk." A-Bomb explained with a smile, knowing he's happy about not being judges him on how he looks.

As Randy was still looking at him but wasn't looking where he was going and he hits his shoulder against a large armored reptilian biped that was walking the opposite way they were.

The reptilian biped turned around and looked a Randy. "Watch it, twerp!" He told Randy in a treating voice as he walks away.

Randy rubs his shoulder, wondering what was all that about.

"I'd steer clear from him if I was you..." A-bomb told him, Randy looks at him with confusion? "He's a Krogan, his species is really aggressive but teenage Krogans will tend to have a little bit of a _'destroy you all!'_ kind of phase." He told him as he walked into one of the classes rooms and sat in a couple of seats. "But just stick with me, Randy, went you're with friends you might survive the first semester." He joked.

Randy thought about it and thought A-Bomb's right he is among friends; maybe this won't be so bad.

Randy stood up from his seat with a look of determination, "Alright, I'm game, I am pumped, BRING IT ON BABY! BRING... IT... ON!" He yelled as he shuts his eyes and had a smile on his face.

But then he opens his eyes and looked around and saw everyone in the class was looking at him standing on his decks, looking like a lunatic after he yelled. A-Bomb slapped his hand with his face and shook his head in embarrassment.

Randy then looked at the teacher who was standing in front of him with her arms crossed with annoyance, Randy then laugh nervously as he slowly sat back down, this was going to be fun (!)

* * *

It was now the end of school and all the students were walking out of the building, the team walked out with Randy holding a ton of books in his hands.

Randy was struggling to carry all those books by himself.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Kaikaina asked them as they were walking down the street.

Julie then held her stomach. "I don't know about you, but I am starving!"

"You guys in the mood for Nasty Burger?" A-Bomb asked the gang as Randy was still struggling holding his books.

Ava just looked at him. "You want to eat somewhere called, I quote 'Nasty Burger'" She told him as they continued to walk.

Randy lets out a groan. "If... I can make... a suggestion..."

* * *

A couple of minutes, the gang was standing outside of a building that looked like Saturn with a large ring was on it and a fake giant rocket ship as next to it and it said 'Pizza Planet'

Ava looked at the building and then turned to Randy who was still holding his books. "Pizza Planet, This is a place of kids and infants!" She told him.

"But... come... on... the pizza... here... is... pretty good..." Randy still struggled holding his books.

Kaikaina then touched Ava shoulder. "Come on, Ava it might be nice having something from a building with a high security." Kaikaina pointed over to the door, where two fake robots were standing on both sides of the door.

Everyone but Kaikaina knew those were not real robots.

The team then walking in and sat down at a table in the restaurant part, Randy put all the books down on the floor and sighed in relief as he let his arms drop.

A-Bomb then picked up one of the menus on the table and looked at what it has.

Randy smiled as he looked at the menu. "So, you guys want the Super Nova Mega Slice?" He asked but everyone looked confused on what he just said. "It's a pizza..." He told them.

Ava put her chin on her hand and her elbow on the table, looking bored; she then turns too looked at the window.

She saw a teenage girl walking down the street but she was walking weird, Ava then had a suspicious look on her face as the girl outside begins to walk on the road even though there were cars driving pass and also trying to avoid hitting her.

But then a huge truck was coming up to her, the driver then saw her on the road and quickly turned the steering wheel and the truck avoided her but unfortunately the truck's semi skids out of control and hits the support beam to the bridge highway causing it to fall apart.

Ava and the rest of the team saw what was happening outside, they then quickly stood up except Randy who was still looking at the menu, knowing that there was trouble outside and it was a job for team S.P.D.

A-Bomb, Kaikaina, Ava and Julie all ran outside but Ava stopped at the door way and looked at Randy who was still sitting at the table.

"Randy, come on!" She told him and he turned to her.

"But what about the Super Nova Mega Slice?" Randy asked as he was still hungry for the pizza.

"RANDY!" Ava yelled in annoyance which made him cringe and made him stand up and make him way to the door.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going…" He told her as he and Ava both ran outside.

Ava that pressed a button on her watch and her clothes turned into her complete white costume and she puts her mask over her head and becomes White Tiger.

Randy pulls his Ninja mask out his jacket pocket and puts it over his head and transforms into The Ninja.

They both joined up with the rest of the team as their saw the bridge that was starting to fall apart.

A-Bomb then turned to see the truck that crashed, was on its side and the injured driver who was still in the truck.

"Tiger, you and Ninja get the truck driver out, Julie, you need to get everyone off the bridge, Kai and me will try to keep the bridge from falling apart long enough for everyone to get off it." A-Bomb told his team as they break.

Julie quickly ran up to the bridge. "Come on, go, GO!" She told the people in the cars, as they got out of their cars and ran, but one car with people still in it was starting fall off the edge of the bridge, Julie saw the car and ran over to it and grabbed the back bumper and pulled the car back up and the people in the car manage to get out and ran.

White Tiger and Ninja then ran up the truck and Tiger slashed opened the roof and Ninja then got out his sword and cut the seat belt off the driver.

As they were pulling the driver out, A-Bomb jumps up and lands on the trucks semi and put both his hands on the underbelly of the bridge and used his strength to push it up, and keep it stable,

Kaikaina got out her blaster and fired some sort of glue projectiles at the cracks of the under belly, so it might hold together.

But A-Bomb was starting to struggle holding it for long, after they got the driver to somewhere safe, White Tiger then saw the girl from before, who was still walking weirdly but there was a car coming up to her and she didn't know it.

"The girl!" Ninja yelled as he and Tiger both ran toward her to save her.

"A-Bomb!" Julie yelled to him, as he was the closes to the girl.

A-Bomb lets out a groan, "A… Little… Busy…" As he still need to hold the bridge up until everyone's off.

The car was about to hit her but then, out of nowhere, a motorcycle drove in and grabbed the girl before the car hits her.

The team looks at the motorcycle as it stops at the side of the road and puts the girl on the ground as the driver,

The driver was a guy wearing a steel and orange trim helmet with a thin grey visor over his head, he was wearing full body armor and he got off his motorcycle and stood up and turned his head over to the team.

Ninja and Kaikaina both look at the mysterious armored guy then they look at each other, both thinking _'Who's this guy?'_

The armored helmeted guy then turns to the girl he just saved and she was unconscious as she lies on the ground.

But back to the team, the bridge was starting to crumble and everyone was off it and A-Bomb was still holding it up the underbelly.

"Every… One… Off..? "A-Bomb asked knowing he can't hold it any longer.

Julie helped the last person off and had a smile on her face. "Everyone's off."

A-Bomb then let go and jumped out of the way and let the bridge fall apart, and he joined with team, who was all looking at the mysterious armored guy walking towards them, carrying the girl in his arms.

The girl then wakes up and starts panicking. "I have to get out of here... He'll find me!" She yelled in terror until the mysterious armored guy puts her down and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's OK, you're safe..." He told her as he shows her the team as they all walked over to them. "...These guys saved you."

The team looked at the armored guy. "What are you kidding; he's the one who saved you..." A-Bomb told the girl. "...He's just being modest."

The armored guy then stood up and took out a badge with an S.H.I.E.L.D. symbol on it. "I'm a special S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, name's Felix." The helmeted guy introduced himself.

A-Bomb smiled. "My name's Rick Jones but you can call me A-Bomb…" The blue hulk introduced himself. "…This is my team."

"I'm Kaikaina Grif and you look really scary…" She said as the yellow helmeted girl then leaned toward Felix. "…That's kinda hot!"

White Tiger shoves her away from Felix. "I'm White Tiger." She crossed her arms.

Ninja then jumps in front of her. "And I'm The Ninja!"

Julie then walked over to him and held her hand up for a handshake. "And my name is Julie Hayward." She smiled at Felix.

Felix then shook her hand and then let's go of it.

"I was sent by S.H.I.E.L.D. to investigate some strange actives that were happening here at Jump City." Felix told them his mission.

"What kind of strange activists?" Tiger asked.

"'Someone is turning human high school girls into energy hungered zombies' kind of strange."

"Zombies? Why can no one ever just use good old fashion killer robots?" Kaikaina added.

White Tiger then looked at the girl on the ground, and the knees down to face her. "Don't worry, S.H.I.E.L.D. has top scientists that will see what's wrong with you." The masked hero told her.

* * *

Now back at Triskelion, the team were in a lab while Felix was lean against the wall, the girl was laying on a table with a scanner going up and down, scanning her, and with Blukic and Driba, checking the monitor, trying to see what's wrong with her.

They then turned and looked at the team. "We have uncovered something..."

White Tiger walked over and looked down at them. "What is it?"

"She has some sort of small parasite that somehow managed to tap into her brain's primary motor cortex." Drida explained.

Ninja, Kaikaina and Julie, all tilted they head in confusion. "Huh?" The three of them all said in confusion.

Tiger then narrowed her eyes at them. "It means she has a bug in her head that makes her go zombie." She told them in annoyance.

A-Bomb looked at the girl on the table. "So, can you guys get it out?" he asked them.

Blukic and Drida then looked at the monitor again.

"Hmm... we could try to carefully remove the parasite from her..." Drida explained.

"...If only we knew about human anatomy..." Blukic pointed out.

Julie then look at them with a shock expression. "So you can't help her?"

"We're just S.H.I.E.L.D.'s science team and tech support..." Drida told them.

"...Plus, Director Fury doesn't even trust us with scissors." Blukic mentioned.

"So what, you just can't do any for her?" White Tiger asked them.

Felix then walked over and joined the group. "Well, don't mind me saying, but maybe the girl should stay here, just until we find more answers." He pointed out.

Julie then put her hand on his shoulder. "Good idea, Felix." She smiled at him.

But A-Bomb then had an annoyed glare on his face, knowing he is not like Julie _'the girl whom he has a huge secret crush on'_ making googly eyes to Felix.

But then an alarm came off, and the team then ran over to the monitor to see what's wrong.

"What's going on?" Kaikaina asked White Tiger was she was checking the screen.

"There a break-in at the city's power station!" She told them.

"Alright, team let's-" A-Bomb was interrupted by Felix.

"Wait! I'm coming with." Felix said as he raised his right hand up.

A-Bomb then had a shocked look on his face. "What?! Why?!"

"Because this is my mission," Felix replied back to him.

Ninja then walked up to A-Bomb and looked at him. "You know that's a good point."

"Yeah..." Kaikaina shrugged her shoulders, agreeing with him.

Felix then began to run to the exit, he stops and look at the team. "Come on!" He said as he continues running.

Ninja, Julie, Kaikaina and Tiger then begin to run to join him, leaving A-Bomb standing there, looking confused.

As they were running, Ninja look at Tiger. "You know, I think we need our own alarm, something that goes _'S.P.D. emergency!'_ Something like that." He told her.

"Shut up, Randy!" She told him as they ran.

* * *

At the city's power station, S.P.D. and Felix were entering the station.

The gang was looking around to see if anyone was in here, Julie was a little scared, walking in a dark empty power station at the middle of night, but then she turned to look at Felix and she smile, knowing she safe. This annoyed A-Bomb even more.

"HELLO! ANYONE HOME?!" Ninja yelled, which made everyone turned to him and give him angered looks.

White Tiger then grabbed his scarf and pulled him toward her. "On a mission like this, we have to be _'Silent!'_ " She told him in a quiet but still a little loud.

Then some noises were happening outside, the team the turned and quickly ran outside and the saw another high school girl who was zombified were absorbing the energy from a generator.

Kaikaina then leaned over to Felix. "When you said energy hungered zombies, you weren't kidding."

Tiger then saw her face and she knew her. "Wait, I know this girl, she's in my class…"

Felix then walked in group and turned to them. "Well we just need to find a way to restrain her…"

But then they heard some growling, they turned and saw three more zombified girls.

"…And her friends…" Felix said.

A-Bomb looked at anyone. "We just need to restrain them but don't hurt them." He said but then one of the zombie girls grabbed a pole and pulled it out of the ground and held it up.

She then charged at them, Ninja then saw her coming at them. "MOVE!" He yelled as they dodged the swing, the zombie girl kept swinging the metal pole at Ninja, as he continued to dodge it. "'Don't hurt them?!'" He yelled in annoyance on the fact that they can't hurt the zombie girls but the zombie girls can hurt 'them'.

Kaikaina did a back flip, dodging an attack from one of the zombie girls, she then tossed a punched at Kaikaina but she blocked it with her elbows, Kaikaina then launched a kick at her stomach causing the zombie girl to fall backwards and Kaikaina grabbed her twin blasters and fired the glue projectiles at her, trapping her in glue.

White Tiger and A-Bomb were dodging punches and kicks from two of the girls, one of them then jumped on the others back and launched herself up and kicked A-Bomb as he blocked it but the kick sends him back a little, White Tiger then swung her claws at the zombie girl but she kept dodging the attacks.

Ninja the jumped up and grabbed something in his belt. "Ninja Electro Balls!" He yelled as he tosses the electro balls at both of the zombies as the balls blasted a surge of electricity but it didn't hurt them, in fact they absorb the energy.

Ninja then landed on his feet and stood up in confusion, wondering why that didn't work.

White Tiger then came closer to his face with an angered look in her eyes. "Their energy hungered zombies, Electro Balls this not helping…" She told in so coldly.

Ninja then turned to the zombie girls and saw some markings on their arms.

Meanwhile Julie was looking at the zombie girl who was holding the metal pole in her hands; she turns a little and sees another metal pole. Julie then runs over to it and grabs it and pull it up but something was wrong… she couldn't pull it out of the ground, Julie look surprised as she then uses both hands pulls with all her strength but she still couldn't.

She turns and saw the zombie girl charging at her prepare to attack her, but then Felix then ran into her and pressed a button on his wrist, activating a blue energy shield, knocking her back.

Felix then turned Julie, who was still speechless on seeing the somehow her super strength is not working.

"What's wrong?" Felix asked Julie as she lets go of the pole and her arms dropped.

Julie looks at him with worried eyes. "I don't know… my powers…" She held her left hand and looked at it.

But Felix placed his hand on her; Julie then lifted her head up and looked at Felix.

"Julie, don't worry, we'll do it together…" He said sweetly as he puts his hand on the metal pole, Julie smiles after what he just said, so she puts her hand back on the metal pole with Felix and their both pulled as Julie feels some super strength coming back to her. The metal pole was then pulled out of the ground and both of them held it up at the zombie girl, who got back up.

She then charged at them as Julie and Felix both turned the pole on its side and grabbed both ends of the pole and ran toward her. The pole then hits her stomach, both of them then bended the pole to trap and tied her up.

The zombie girl then falls to the ground as Julie and Felix then looked at each other, Julie gave a nice smile at him.

Felix then turned and saw the rest of the zombie girls charging towards them, he looks up and saw some pipes and pulled out his blaster and fired at the pipes, it hits the pipes and it all falls to the ground in the middle where Felix and Julie and the zombie girls.

The zombie girls looked at debris and then retreated away.

A-Bomb, Ninja, Kaikaina and White Tiger then joined up with Julie and Felix.

"Nice going (!) Their getting away!" A-Bomb told Felix, coldly as he glares at him.

"I'm sorry; I guess I didn't plan that out." Felix defended himself.

Ninja then puts his hand on Felix's shoulder. "Don't worry about, Felix."

"Yeah, but at least stopped them from... Whatever they were doing?" Kaikaina said.

"Some of those girls were from Jump City High... There might be something going on there?" Tiger told everyone.

Felix then looked at Julie,

"I never got the chance to said thank you." Julie said as she smiled.

"You're welcome... We make a pretty good team." Felix said as they both looked at each other.

Julie was then starting to lost in his eyes (or his helmet's visor in his case)

A-Bomb was really getting annoyed, Ninja then coughed a little. "Hm... Guys, what should we do with them?" Ninja pointed at the two remaining zombie girls that was trapped in glue and tied up with the metal pole.

Felix looked at them, "Take them back to S.H.I.E.L.D. that's all we can do..." He told everyone.

A-Bomb turns his head to Felix with a shocked look on his face. "Hey! I'm the leader here! And what I say go's"

White Tiger then crossed her arms. "OK, so what do you think we should do with them?"

A-Bomb face expression changed from annoyed to surprise and confusion. "Well… uh… As the leader, I say that we… take them back to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Hey, that was my idea!" Felix said in defense.

"Yeah but I made the chose to agree and do your idea because I'm the leader and I decided to." A-Bomb told him with a smug tone of voice.

Then Kaikaina then turned her head to look at Julie, as Kaikaina notices that Julie was rubbing her left arm. "Julie, are you OK? You looked a little dizzy in the fight." The yellowed helmeted girl asked the tanned slivered haired girl.

"I'm OK, just feel a little light headed..." Julie said as she was rubbing her arm.

"I think someone should check out the school for something that's connected to the zombies." Tiger suggested.

"Right! So you guys go to the school while I go back to Pizza Planet to finally get the Super Nova Mega Slice..." Ninja explained

"NINJA!" Tiger yelled at him, on how he is still thinking about a pizza over trying to help some girls.

"Hm, I think maybe me and Julie should go to the school." Felix mentions, as he steps near Julie

A-Bomb then looks shock on that. "WHAT?!" As he already hated that idea, Julie and Felix... alone!

Julie then looked at A-Bomb. "A-Bomb, what's wrong?" She asked, wondering why his freaking out.

White Tiger puts her hand on his shoulder. "She will have her wrist commentator on her, A-Bomb, besides we need to get their girls back to S.H.I.E.L.D. without complications."

Julie then takes Felix's hand and they both start walking away "We'll call you guys if we find something!" She said as they walked further away.

A-Bomb was just standing there, pondering on what just happened he then turns to Ninja and Kaikaina who was pulling the trapped zombie girl back up.

As Ninja, Kaikaina and White Tiger were walking, Ninja turned to the girls. "If we're going back to S.H.I.E.L.D. can we get some pizza on the way...?" The masked ninja begged.

"Shut up about the pizza, Randy." Tiger narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"But come on, it's now 6:00 pm and my stomach starting to growl, listen." Ninja said, as he puts out his belly.

Kaikaina then puts her head (or helmet) on Ninja's belly and listened to it. "Sorry, Randy but I can't hear any... OMG! It sounds like Chewbacca!" She said as she heard it.

"I know, right!" Ninja laughed a little,

A-Bomb then catches up with them and walked with them. "I'm telling you, there something I don't like about Felix, and I don't like it that you guys want him to be a part of the team."

White Tiger then stopped walking a turned to A-Bomb. "Admit it; you hate the guy because Julie likes him..." She told, sounding amused.

A-Bomb then glared at her but then his expression was changed to a happy face. "You know what, it's totally fine... I don't care anymore..." He said as he continued to walk.

Ninja, Tiger and Kaikaina then looked at their leader walking away; they all looked at each other, thinking _'OK, A-Bomb finally lets the 'Felix' thing go'_

* * *

Now back at S.H.I.E.L.D. A-Bomb, Ninja (Who was now Randy again), Kaikaina and White Tiger (Who was Ava again) was in a room where A-Bomb was on a computer, looking for something.

"This is why you changed your mind about Julie going off with Felix, to invade his S.H.I.E.L.D. files!" Ava said as is as a huge invasion of privacy.

"Yep," A-Bomb replied as he continued looking at the computer.

"Well, stop!" Ava yelled at her leader,

A-Bomb then turns to them. "He is not right, guys. If none of you are going to check him out, I will!"

Randy then grabbed his wrist and pulled it away from the keyboard. "Rick, you're doing the wrong thing, man!"

A-Bomb then pulled his hand away and continued looking for Felix's flies.

A-Bomb then smiled as he found his flies. "Bingo!"

"Rick, don't!" Ava told him as she glared at him.

"Is Felix back?" An voice entered the room.

The team then turned and saw the girl from before, standing at the doorway.

"Uh... Felix isn't here." Kaikaina told her,

"He's at the school with Julie." Ava explained to her.

The girl then started to walk toward them "So can you take me to him... Can you!" She held her hand out as it was starting to shake; this made the team a little scared.

Ava then puts her hand on top of her hand, to try and calm her down. "We can't, you have to stay here."

The girl was starting to get unhinged, "I have to see him, why won't he see me!"

Randy then saw something that catches his eyes... The girl's arms had some marks on her arms that looked like fingerprints, those marks looks like the same marks from the zombie girls back at the power station. "Hey, where did you get those marks on your arm?" Randy asked.

She looked at them, A-Bomb, Randy, Ava and Kaikaina then huddled up. "I saw the same marks on those zombie girls from the power station..." Randy told them.

"Please, I have to see Felix." The girl said again,

Ava then turns to her. "Yeah, we already know that." She told her as she turns back to them. "Did you guys know that Julie was really weak and wobbly back at the power station like this girl was back at the highway?" Ava explained.

"Call me crazy, do you think that Felix and the zombie girls are connected, like he's the one who making these girls into zombies?" A-Bomb asked his team.

"You're crazy, Rick." Ava told him with narrowed eyes.

"Wait, now that you mention it, Julie's been rubbing her arms a lot back at the power station." Kaikaina told them.

Ava then looked at girl's marks on her arms. She then turns back to them. "Are your saying that Julie is getting marks like that on her arms?" She asked.

"It makes sense..." A-Bomb told them with a narrowed look on his face.

"So Julie might have catches the parasite that's doing this?" Kaikaina said in a worried tone, on the fact that her best friend might be turning into a zombie.

"Yeah and that parasite's name is Felix..." A-Bomb said darkly, knowing that they have been played.

* * *

Meanwhile at Jump City High, Julie and Felix was walking down in the school's auditorium.

"...So we need to find the Makluan rings before Jack Spicer and Gene Khan can find them." Julie told Felix.

"Wow, so each ring has a different power in it?" Felix asked.

"Yeah, it's a little long winded but it a pretty awesome." Julie said as she and Felix both walked on the stage.

Felix then turned to Julie, "I'm really glad we met, Julie..." He said as he and Julie looked in each other eyes (Or visor)

"Me too…" Julie said with a smile,

"I knew there was something special about you, Julie from the first time we met." Felix explained.

"I felt it too..." Julie was now starting to get lost in his helmet's visor.

"And now... And those other girls mean nothing to me any more..." Felix said as he lifted his arms up.

His hands then grabbed Julie's arms and a surge of energy was flowing though Julie and into Felix.

"Your Subterra energy is like nothing I've ever felt before..." Felix said darkly and intimidating, "... When your Subterra energy flows into me, I feel even more powerful then you..."

Julie didn't do anything, she felt let she about to pass out, as she looked into Felix's visor.

"From the moment you shook my hand, Julie I knew you were the only girl that will give me what I want... Power..!" Felix said as his visor started to glow.

* * *

Meanwhile A-Bomb, Ninja, White Tiger and Kaikaina were running down the street to the school.

"Admit it, you've been against Felix when we took him to S.H.I.E.L.D." White Tiger told A-Bomb as they continued running.

"Yeah, but it was because he was tried to weasel his way on the team..." A-Bomb told her.

"...And who Julie likes more then you!" Kaikaina pointed out.

"Yeah... maybe some of that... but we're getting off topic, Julie is in trouble, and you guys are trying really hard to deny the fact that Felix is the bad guy!" A-Bomb told them as they finally made it to the school.

Ninja then opened the doors and the team walked down the hallway.

"OK, maybe if Felix is turned girls in to zombies, why isn't the girl back at S.H.I.E.L.D. a zombie?" Tiger asked him as they continued walking down the hallway.

"Well... Maybe the Parasite is like a werewolf thing, maybe it takes a while for them to go full zombie." Ninja explained.

Tiger then turned to Ninja. "Do you know how stupid that sounds, even coming from you, Cunningham?" She told him.

"Yeah, and Felix has been helping us the whole night, why would he turn high school girls into zombies?" Kaikaina explained.

A-Bomb then smiled on hearing that. "Well did you see that he shot those pipes back at the power station and let the remaining zombie girls from getting captured?"

Ninja then had a concerned look in his eyes as he looked down the hallway. "...And the girl said that she was trying to get away from someone, and I starting to get a hunch that someone is Felix."

"Save the crazy theories until we see Felix." Tiger told him.

They then reached the school's auditorium, Kaikaina then opened the doors, as they entered auditorium, and they saw something that shocked them to their cores...

"JULIE!" A-Bomb yelled shock as he and the rest of the team saw on the stage.

Julie was lying on table with her hair down, completely unconscious, and Felix was standing beside her with one hand on her neck and the other on her stomach as he was draining her energy.

The team then ran towards them.

Felix then saw them running to him, he then released his hold on Julie and started walking, he then laughed as he stood on stage looking at them as the team stopped and did a ready stance. "You guys are here just in time for the shows finale!" He told them in a smug tone.

A-Bomb then jumped up and was about to throw a punch at him but Felix active his energy shield and blocked his punch and tossed a rebound punch at him, sending him flying and crashing into some chairs.

Kaikaina ran to the side and pulled out her twin blasters fired at him but Felix activated his shield again and pointed his other hand at her, blasting a huge beam of energy at her...

"Ninja Scarf Save!" Ninja yelled as he used his scarf to grab Kaikaina and pulled her out of the way from the blast.

Felix then turned his head to the side and saw White Tiger charging at him, readying her claws but Felix then quickly blasted her, sending her crashing into the wall.

A-Bomb then recovered from the attack and was starting to get angry as he looked at Felix. "Get away from her!" He yelled.

Felix then jumped off the stage and land on the floor; he then looked up and saw Ninja falling towards him and about to attack.

But Felix then jumps up and grabbed Ninja by the neck and lands back on the floor and held him up. "You guys are a riot!" Felix told them laughing.

White Tiger was then helped up by Kaikaina as they looked at Felix still holding Ninja by the neck as he tried to get free from his hold.

Ninja then looked at Felix right in the visor. "I'm going to take a wild guess; you're not an S.H.I.E.L.D. agent..." He told him, as he was still trying to get free.

Felix then started to laugh, "I still can't believe you felled for that up to this point, I didn't know just flashing an S.H.I.E.L.D. badge in your faces would buy your trust so quickly!" He told them.

"Why would you do this..?" Tiger asked as she and Kaikaina started walking over to A-Bomb, wondering on why he would lie about being an S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and turning high school girls into zombies.

"Well first, I'm really a very dangerous mercenary..." He told them in a mocking tone of voice.

"You got the _'dangerous'_ part, right..." Ninja was still struggling.

"I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. about a year ago to find imported S.H.I.E.L.D. files and sell them to the highest bidder. But when I heard about your little _'S.P.D.'_ mission about finding these Makluan rings, I thought that 'Those rings has to be pretty valuable if bad guys wants them' so I had a plan earn you trust and join your little team of losers and have you find the rest of the rings and I could steal them and sell each of them to some super rich super villains…"

A-Bomb then had a look of disgust. "So all of this… you did all of this for money!"

"Well when you put it like that, it sounds mean (!)" Felix said in a fake sad voice,

"I've been a mercenary for a really long time so I plan to retire at some point, maybe get a fancy beach house on planet Rannoch and get one of those expansive star cruisers and have as many Twi'lek girls as I want…" Felix explained as he then starting to get loss on how he plans on retiring,

"…But I knew if I tried to steal the rings from you…" Felix pointed at Julie, who was still lying on the table. "…Julie would punch me into the stratosphere, so I needed something to give me an edge over you, but then someone give my armor a little upgrade."

Felix then tossed Ninja to one side as he lifted up his arms to show them what his little _'upgrade'_ this.

"My armor is specifically designed to can absorb energy and with some personal adjustments, the energy I steal also increases my armor physical strength by the more energy is powering my armor…" Felix told them as he then reached over to the side of his belt and pulls a small vial of some strange liquid.

"…And 'this' is Parasite! A small injection of this and poof! It temporally takes control of your brain's primary motor cortex and you're then turned into a zombie..."

"But why turn girls into energy hungered zombies?" Tiger said,

"Because my armor burns its energy quickly so I need someone to get me as much energy as they can find..."

A-Bomb then knew he had enough of this guy, so he quickly got up and jumped toward him, he collides with Felix and they fall to the floor, A-Bomb was on top and he then throws a punch at Felix face but he dodged it, the punch slammed into the floor and Felix then punched back, hitting A-Bomb stomach, sending him flying and smashing into the ceiling and Felix then quickly got back up and saw A-Bomb crashes into some chairs.

A-Bomb then slowly got back; even though he was hurt, he still got up.

Felix's hands started to glow as he pointed them at A-Bomb, he turned to see Felix as he blasted a huge energy attack at A-Bomb, he tried blocking it but it was too powerful so it blasted him across the room, smashing though some chairs.

Felix then chuckles evilly. "Oh and FYI, Julie is so out of your league!" Felix said as he walked back on the stage, Kaikaina was then helping Ninja up as White Tiger walking next to her, holding her sided and they were all looking at Felix who was now on stage and was standing in front of Julie's unconscious body.

"Why do you losers use your powers and abilities for good when you can use them to get whatever you want..?" He said as all the zombie girls came out of the shadows. "...All I wanted was power, power that would get me money, and now that you give me Julie, she will power my armor for a long time..." He told them but unknown to him, Julie woke up and slowly turned and saw Felix.

"...You know I should thank you... But it would be more fun to kill you!" Felix said as he points his hands at A-Bomb, Ninja, Kaikaina and Tiger.

He then blasted another energy attack at them, but Julie then grabs his wrist with her hand and the energy blast was stopped halfway.

Julie then stood up and held his wrist up and the Subterra energy that was in Felix's armor energy started to surge back into Julie.

"What are you doing?!" Felix yelled as he lifted his free hand and threw a punch at Julie but she grabbed it with her other hand.

"Cutting you off..." She said with a glare in her eyes as she then quickly lets go of Felix's fist and quickly grabs his wrist.

Felix was trying to break free from her grip but she held his wrists up as Julie's super strength was returning to her.

Felix's armor was starting lose all of it energy. "STOP IT!" He yelled as he still tries to break free. The energy surge was starting to overload Felix's armor. "N-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!" He yelled as a blast between him and Julie, knocking him away from her.

Julie glares at Felix as she then bended down and grabbed her hair band puts her hair in a side ponytail, she turns and sees her team at the row of chairs, injured and hurt, she then jumps off the stage and runs over to them.

She knees down next to A-Bomb, who was still on the floor. "Rick..?" She said as he held his head up.

A-Bomb then opened his eyes and see that Julie was OK, he smiles at her while she smiles back, knowing she was happy that her friends are OK.

But Felix then got back up and saw Julie was with the team again, he then looks at his wrist commentator and it readied that his armor's power levels was extreme low, Felix then growled in anger that Julie took all her Subterra energy back and left him powerless.

He then turns to see the zombie girls slowly walking towards him. "Girls... my armor's energy is low... give me your energy..." He said.

But the zombie girls started to hiss and growl at him as they all ran over to him and grabbed him by the arms and legs, restraining him. "Huh... What are you do?!" He yelled in confusion.

One of the zombie girl reach over to his belt and grabbed all the Parasite vials, she then injected each vial in his arms, legs and his neck. "OH, NO! STOP! AAH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he yelled as Parasite was now entering his bloodstream he was starting to have an energy surge and he causes a shock-wave, sending all the zombie girls across the stage.

S.P.D. then saw what just happened, they then quickly walked on the stage and sees that all the zombie girls were back to normal girls, the team then walked over to Felix and sees he was lying perfectly still.

"I... Can't... Move..." Felix struggled to talk,

Ninja then knees down and pokes his helmet. "What happened to him?"

"That energy surge must have triggered his armor lock." White Tiger told him,

A-Bomb then reached over Felix's belt and grabs his S.H.I.E.L.D. badge and held it up as he gave him a cold glare. "You don't deserve this..." A-Bomb told him as he crashed the badge in his hand and lets it fall next to the defeated Felix.

* * *

Back at the Triskelion, the team was now back at The SHED, Randy, Kaikaina and Julie was sitting on the couch, watching the TV while wearing their PJ's. Ava was sitting at the table, finishing some homework.

A-Bomb then walked in holding a pizza box and puts it on the table, Randy then widen eyed when he saw the pizza and quickly opened it and saw a whole deep dish pizza inside, he smiled widely as he has be wanting to eat this pizza all night, he then quickly grabbed a slice and eats it.

"Ricky, you are so Honkin' Bruce man!" Randy said with his mouth full with the pizza delight.

Julie, Kaikaina and Ava, all took a slice and has a bites.

A-Bomb then sat down and looked at everyone. "I talked with Blukic and Drida and they said that all the girls that were injected with Parasite have no traces of it in them, each girl is cured." A-Bomb explained with a smile as a he grabs a slice.

"And Felix?" Kaikaina asked,

"He's is being sent to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s maximum security prison on the Moon." A-Bomb told his team.

Randy, Julie, Kaikaina and Ava then looked at each other and then all turned to A-Bomb. "Look, Rick we're... sorry, we didn't believe you about Felix and kinda took his side over you..." Randy apologized to him for what happened.

Ava then turned to look at Julie, "...And our mistake almost put you in danger, for that we're sorry Julie..." Ava apologized to her.

Julie gave a smile at her. "It's OK, Ava."

"If we're gonna be a team, we need to trust each other and listen to what everyone has to say." Randy explained.

"...And try not to sound like a jerk... Ava!" Kaikaina turns to Ava as Julie looks at Kaikaina in shock.

"Kai!" Julie told the yellow helmeted girl.

"No, Julie, she's right, I acted like a jerk (!)" Ava said as she rolled her eyes.

Randy then took another bite from his pizza and then turned to A-Bomb. "So Rick... when are you gonna ask Julie out?" he asked with his mouth full.

A-Bomb then jumped in shock when he said that.

"What did he say?" Julie asked as she didn't hear that very well when he said that was his mouth full.

A-Bomb then quickly grabbed Randy and covered his mouth. "Uh... oh no, Randy must have a little bit Parasite in him (!)" A-Bomb pretended to say as he starts dragging Randy out of the SHED. "...Don't worry; Randy I'll get the Parasite out of you (!)" He said as he dragged the struggling Randy outside.

The girls was left there, with Julie looking confused on what happened as Ava shook her head as she was thinking to herself 'This guy is our leader'

Julie then turned to Kaikaina in confusion. "Randy's didn't have pizza for a long time..." Kaikaina told her, hoping she doesn't figure out that Randy said _'ask Julie out.'_

(Author Notes- Nice set up with Felix. Please review and comment)

(I do not any right to the characters I had just used, they are characters of their own respected franchises)

Randy Cunningham/The Ninja - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

Julie Hayward - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs Blue

Blukic and Driba - Ben 10 Omniverse

Felix - Red Vs Blue


	5. Ep 5 Sting Like A Metabee

It was a nice Thursday morning, and in the SHED, the team were all sitting at the table in the kitchen area, A-Bomb and Randy were eating some cereal, Julie was having toast and Ava was eating an apple while Kaikaina wasn't eating anything but holding the Medabot Medal she found in a river after their first encounter with Jack Spicer and Gene Khan.

She was still wondering why is Medal was in a river, Randy then turned to her. "Hey, Kai you should get something to eat, we got school today."

Kaikaina then puts the Medal in her side pants pockets. "Yeah, you're right." She said as she stood up and walked over to the counter and grabbed a banana.

"So, have there been any sightings of any Makluan rings?" Julie asked Ava, it's been nearly a week after they got the first ring before Jack Spicer and Gene Khan could get it.

"We have every S.H.I.E.L.D. archeology teams are searching at every corner of the Earth but we just need to wait until they find something." Ava explained.

Kaikaina then sat back down at the table and peeled the banana and puts it under her helmet and a sound of munching was coming from her helmet. Everyone just looked at her with confusion.

"Kai… are you eating inside your helmet?" Randy asked as he looked, wondering on the fact that it would be easier to take off her helmet and eat the banana instead of eating it with the helmet on.

Kaikaina then turned to him, still munching under her helmet. "Maybe..." She replied with her mouth, sounding a little full.

A-Bomb then looks at the clock on the wall and sees that it 7:50. "Uh, guys I think it's time get to school." The blue hulk told his team as he stood up with everyone else stood up and walked over to the living area to get their backpacks and bags for school.

* * *

The team was walking down the street, passing some shops.

"...OK, you guy's think Fury will like the idea on giving the Quinjet some awesome paint jobs?" Randy asked.

"If you did that, Fury would make you clean all the Triskelion bathrooms for a month..." Ava said but then thought about it. "...You should definitely do it!" She said wanting Randy to clean bathrooms.

As they were walking, Kaikaina then stopped walking as she turned too looked at a store window and sees a Medabot skeleton, standing on the window sill.

"Hey guys can you wait up, I want to look at this Medabots." Kaikaina told them as they stopped and turned to her.

Ava then sighed. "If you want a Medabot so bad, just shut up and buy one!"

"So, Kai have you decided on what Medabot, you want?" A voice said as the team turned to see a teenage boy with dark hair and dressed as a casher.

Julie then turned to Kaikaina. "You know this guy?"

"I do a lot of window shopping." Kaikaina said as she puts her hands on her back.

The casher then turned to the window and looked at the Medabots. "Hey check it out, we just got a new shipment of Medabots, the CAR type if you want speed, fire power, this baby's got both..." The casher pointed to one Medabot and then pointed to another one. "...Or the BMT type, even more fire power..." He then points to another one. "...And if you really want to fly, there's the PLN type." The casher then looked at the gang. "They're a little pricey but their totally worth it so just let me know if you want one and I'll bag it up."

Kaikaina then looks down. "Wanting one ain't the problem..." She said, knowing she does know what kind of Medabot type, her Medabot Medal needs.

"What do you mean by that?" The casher asked,

Kaikaina then reaches down to her side pocket and take out the Medabot Medal and hold it out, showing it. "I don't know what Medabot type this Medal needs to go in?" Kaikaina said,

The casher then took a good look on the Medal, "Hm, it looks like a Medal for a Beetle type Medabot? Those things are pretty rare!"

"So you don't have any Beetle type Medabots?" A-Bomb asked him,

The casher was then thinking. "Well... I think I've got something..." He said as he runs back in the store, the team looks at he as he was at the counter and looking though the shelf's, he then pulls a dusty box out. "Here we go!" He said as he blew the dust off but coughed a little because of the dust.

The casher then walks back outside and holds up the box, it was a Medabot with a white face plate and it's body had a full yellow paint job, and had two gauntlet guns, one side had two barrels and other had one barrel. The head had a horn with two barrel rockets on top facing away from each other.

"This is the only Beetle type Medabot in the store but I'll also give you the Medabot skeleton on the window sill, free of charge." He offered Kaikaina,

Kaikaina had a good look at the Medabot, so did Randy, Julie and A-Bomb. "But it's an old KBT type." Randy mentioned,

"It's probably an antique by now?" Julie mentions,

"Does it even work properly?" A-Bomb asked,

"Doubt it, it's probably dis-continued." Ava mention,

Randy puts his finger on the box and sees it really dusty, "And dude, the box has more dust on it then at old haunted house."

A-Bomb then started to smile as he joked around a little, "Yeah, I bet if you buy the box for a nickel, he'll throw in the Medabot for free!" The blue hulk said as he and the rest of the gang started to laugh at the joke.

The casher was then starting to get annoyed and angry on the fact that their making fun of this Medabot. "Enough! Now get out of my store!" He yelled at them,

* * *

Now at Jump City High, Kaikaina and Julie was wearing plain white t-shirts and gym shorts on, the two had gym class now, the class was doing the climb the rope and Kaikaina and Julie were at the top of the ropes.

Kaikaina then looked Julie who was on the rope next to her, "So, you think I should get that Medabot?" She asked as they were both at the top of the rope and holding on.

"Kai, I'm not trying to tell you what you should buy but why are you so devoted on getting a Medabot?" Julie asked,

"I don't know but… when I first found that Medal, there was something about it, that…" Kaikaina tried to explain her intension but can't put it in words.

Julie then looked down at the floor below and lifted her head up to look at Kaikaina. "Well if you think that you need to buy the Medabot, then you should." She told her with a smile,

Kaikaina looked at her and then nodded her helmet. "Ok sweet… I'm totally getting a Medabot!" She yelled in happiness but she then lost her grip on the rope and fell towards the ground, she fell on a girl that was in front of the line, causing her to fall back and knock the girl behind her over and versa, till the line of girls became human dominoes.

Julie was still at the top of the rope, looking down on what just happened. "… And your totally getting a new nickname call _'Domino Ditz'_ " Julie said as she was slowly climbing down the rope.

* * *

Meanwhile, Randy and A-Bomb were in one of the school's hallways, standing at Randy's locker as he was rummaging through it.

"It's a well-known fact, Cunningham! Professor and Mary Anne. Happily ever after!" A-Bomb told him as he crossed his arms and had a smug smile on his face.

Randy then pulled his face out of his locker and looked at him. "No way, Spike-Face, Gilligan was her main man. They'd be married and have six kids by now." He said as he continued looking in his locker.

"Gilligan was a geek, Barfaroni!" A-Bomb said back.

"You're the geek, Camel Breath!"

"Rag-Head!"

"Smurf Nose!" Randy told him,

A-Bomb then gasped in shock of what he just said.

Randy then stopped looking in his locker to see that A-Bomb was really hurt after being called _'Smurf Nose'_. "Uh… Sorry Rick…"

"You want too far, man…" A-Bomb told him, sounding hurt

"Hey guys!" Julie voice came out of nowhere, Randy and A-Bomb then turned around and saw Julie, Kaikaina and Ava were walking over to them.

"Kai decided to get that old Medabot." Ava told them,

Randy then smile on hearing that. "Sweet, you think we can use it as a robo-butler?"

"Cunningham!" A voice came from a far.

Randy then looked behind him and saw a Caucasian, muscled bound, blond haired teenage guy wearing a football jersey, pants and sports shoes. The guy then punched a locker with his right fist as he looked at Randy.

"It's Locker Knocker Time!" He said as he smiled as he went over to Randy who looked confused on what was happening has his shirt grabbed by the guy and walked over to a locker that was opened and tossed him in it and slammed the door, he then chuckled a little as he was walking away.

A-Bomb, Julie and Ava looked disgusted on what they just saw, A-Bomb then walked over to the locker that Randy was in and opened the door and Randy lets himself out.

"Who the juice was that!? " Randy asked them as he still didn't know what just happened.

A-Bomb then puts his hand on his shoulder. "That was Flash Thompson, the school's star quarter-back and the school's number one bully!"

"You're now on his list of people his going to bully…" Julie said as she, Ava and Kaikaina walked over to them.

Randy then sighed in annoyance. "Great (!) Now I'm official a bully's moving target (!)"

"But don't forget your Flash's moving target… Ah, Flash…" Kaikaina tilted her helmet as she said the name _'Flash'_ in a lovey dovey tone of voice.

Randy looked at her with confusion, she his friend, she not supports to say the name of his bully in that tone of voice. "Hey, Hey, Hey Kai why did you say his name like that?"

"Oh Kai also has a crush on him." Julie mentioned,

Randy then looked deflated of hearing that, his friend has a crush on his bully.

* * *

Meanwhile in Jack Spicer's villa, in his lair, Jack was working on some of his Jackbots while Gene was wearing a tank top and holding a bow staff in his hands as he was standing in a battle stance as he was glaring at three Jackbots.

One of the Jackbot then charged at him, Gene ran at the Jackbot and slammed the bottom end of the staff and vaulted himself and launched a double kick at it, sending it flying into a wall. Gene then landed on his feet and swung his staff at one of them, sending that one flying and Gene quickly tossed the staff and the end of it smashed though the Jackbot's head and it felled down.

Gene walks over to the Jackbot and pulls his staff out of it head and then walked over to Jack.

"Your robots are useless, Spicer, it's been nearly a fortnight after we lost the first ring to those... Teenagers..." Gene told him darkly.

Jack then turns his head over to him. "Relax; we'll get the other ones."

"By the time, you finished tinkering with your robots, rings will already be gone!" Gene yelled.

Jack then smiled. "Yeah but by time I finished this 'Robot' S.H.I.E.L.D. will be taken down by it." Jack then showed robot with a head that looks like a dog and had a pitch black paint-job on it.

"A dog, I'm not very convinced, Jack..." Gene crossed his arms as he glared at him.

"I made is bot it to hack in the S.H.I.E.L.D. database without leaving a traces back to it, with that we can get the first ring back from S.H.I.E.L.D." Jack explained.

Gene then looked a little convinced as he like the plan,

* * *

Meanwhile, after a couple of hours at Jump City High, A-Bomb, Randy, Ava, Julie and Kaikaina were all in the same class room as they were sitting in separate sits.

Kaikaina was getting really bored on listening to the teacher rambling on about something.

But then her watch on her wrist started to beep quietly, she saw it and quickly covered with her other hand and turned to the rest of her team and sees that their watches are beeping as well.

They all looked at each other, knowing that S.H.I.E.L.D was calling them in for something, but they need to think of some excuses on how to get out of class.

Ava then raised her hand up. "Excuse me, but I was just checking the time and I have to go have my tonsils removed." Ava told him as she got out of her sit and quickly walked out of the class.

Julie then raised her hand up. "And I just remembered I have my hair follicle infections today." Julie said as she got up and walks out of the class.

Kaikaina then raised her hand up. "And I'm missing a helmet waxing!" She got up and walked out.

A-Bomb then raised his hand. "And I just remembered, I left my room on fire!" He made a terrible lie and quickly walked out.

Randy then slammed both his hands on the table and stood up, cause everyone in the room to turn and look at him. "I NEED. TO USE. THE BATHROOM!" Randy yelled dramatically.

* * *

The team were running down the bridge leading to the Triskelion. They stopped at the gates and Ava puts her S.H.I.E.L.D. badge on the scanner but it wasn't responding. The team looked confused as Julie then walked to the gate and puts both hand against it and pushed it opened, they all walked pass the gate and saw that every know S.H.I.E.L.D. agent on set, run all in different directions, the gang didn't know what was going on.

They all quickly ran into the Triskelion saw Nick Fury, checking some monitors that were on the wall.

"Hey, Nick what's going on?" A-Bomb asked on as some agents ran passed him.

Nick then turned to them with a serious look on his face. "We have a problem, someone or something has hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database and the main system is down." The eye-patch wearing man explained.

"Is there any progress on bring the system back on line?" Ava asked him.

"We have our best team on it…" Nick pointed at Blukic and Driba who was working on one of the monitors.

"Blukic! Don't touch that!" Drida told him as they both were behind the monitor checking some wiring.

"What?" Blukic asked.

"That! don't touch that!" Drida told him.

"Why?"

"Trust me, Blukic! Don't touch that!"

"I'm touching it."

"Blukic!"

Then they were both electrocuted and blasted in two different directions.

Nick then shoot his head as he rubbed his temple. "…Which will take a lot longer then we hope, but meanwhile as the systems are down, the Triskelion defense grid is off line, so I need every available S.H.I.E.L.D. agent on site until its back on line" he explained.

Randy then got his backpack out and pulled out his mask and puts it on his head and changed into The Ninja.

Ava then pressed a button on her watch and her clothes turned into her pure white costume and put her mask over her head and become White Tiger.

"So, dragged us out of school to just stand guard and wait until something happens?" Ninja asked.

"Yes." Nick told him.

Ninja then jumped up in happiness. "Sweet! Let's order Pizza!" He said happily as he walks away, as he likes the idea of skipping school to just do nothing.

* * *

Now at The SHED, Ninja and A-Bomb were sitting on the couch, playing Grave Punchers.

Julie was in her room, laying belly down on her bed, reading some magazines.

White Tiger was in the kitchen, making herself a sandwich.

While Kaikaina was in her room, sitting on her bed with one elbow on one knee and her hand on the bottom of her helmet, bored out of her head, she was planning to get that Medabot after school but now she has to wait and stand guard of the Triskelion and wait until the defense systems are back on line.

She reaches over to her pocket and takes out the Medabot Medal; she held it in her hand and just looked at it. Kaikaina then turns to look and her door and stands up and walks out of her room. As she was walking down the stairs, she looks at Ninja and A-Bomb still playing that video game as White Tiger walks in holding a sandwich in one hand and the other was rolling up her mask, she stops rolling just over her nose so she can eat the sandwich.

"Uh... hey guys, you think it's OK if I just go and get that Medabot from the store?" Kaikaina asked them.

White Tiger was about to eat the sandwich but stopped when she heard what Kaikaina just said. "Kai, you can't leave, S.H.I.E.L.D. is in a very vulnerable state and we need to stay and defend it until its defence grid is back up!" Tiger explained to her as she pulls her mask back down.

Ninja then puts down his controller and turns to look at Tiger. "Aw, come on Ava, she's just going to the store and back, nothing's going to happen when she gone, it not like the Triskelion is going to be attack." Ninja told shrugging his shoulders.

But then a huge explosion came from outside, A-Bomb, Ninja, Kaikaina and Tiger all heard it and ran outside and saw a Quinjet destroyed and on fire.

Julie then ran out and joined the team. "What's going on?"

Kaikaina pointed her finger at Ninja. "Randy totally just jinxed us!" She said on what Ninja said before about _'The Triskelion being attacked'_

Then S.P.D. then heard an evil laugh coming from somewhere, they all looked up and saw Jack Spicer, flying with his heli-pack as Gene were standing on a flying board with his arms crossed, glaring at them with an army of Jackbots behind them.

"Ha ha! Tremble before my mighty…" Jack tries to think of something to say. "…Mightyness!" Jack yelled out, smiling evilly.

Gene then turns to him. "Be quite!" Gene told him as he turns back to team S.P.D. "Now then, handed over my ring and we may leave you base, unscaved…" He offered sounding dark as he and Jack both landed on the ground.

A-Bomb then starts walking toward them and had a smile on the face. "Dude, we been here before, we kicked your butts, why should we be scared!"

Jack smiled when he said that. "Because we've got artillery on our side," Jack told them as he pointed at four robots that were different then the Jackbots.

Two of the robots were pitch black robot dogs standing on two feet with gun barrels on each arm.

Other one was a red robot bird that was carrying a huge pitch black robot bull.

They all looked menacing… but except the bull, the dogs and the bird were only tall enough to reach someone's waist.

Ninja then walked over to one of the dogs, looking at it. "This is your artillery?! I had fights with elves at Santa's workshop that was taller and more threatening than this."

Jack then scowled at him. "…Well, their… kind of…threatening!"

White Tiger then shook her head as she pointed at the robots. "No, no that's a total insult to any that's threatening!" She explained,

"Well, I don't have to explain what's tall and treating!" Jack told then as he lifted his wrist up to his mouth, "JACKBOTS, ATTACK!" He yelled.

The army of Jackbots then charged at them.

A-Bomb quickly ran towards them and went into his ball form, smashing thought a lot of them.

Ninja then saw two Jackbots, coming his way; Ninja then quickly jumped up and pulled out his swords. "Ninja Robot Slash!" He yelled as he slashes the Jackbots in half.

White Tiger then turned and saw some S.H.I.E.L.D. solders run towards some Jackbots and started to open fire on them.

A-Bomb (who was out of ball form) and Ninja then joined with Tiger and Julie. "Ok, guys, here's the plan, Julie, take a small band of S.H.I.E.L.D. solders to the Makluan ring holding room, it will be the first place they'll go…"

"I'm on it!" Julie said,

"…Me and Tiger are going to form a blockade on the Triskelion, no one in, no one out…" A-Bomb continued explaining the plan. "…So Ninja and Kai needs to-" A-Bomb then stopped talking when he realized something…Kaikaina is gone. "Where the heck is Kai?!" He looks around for her.

Julie then looks at the ground and see and piece of paper. "Hey, what's this?" She bends down and picks up the paper and holds it up, and it had some writing on it.

It said _'Dear guys, while Jack and Gene is blah blah blahing about something, I decided to take one of the quad bikes so I'm going to the store to get the Medabot but I'll be back soon. P.S. Call me if you want me to get something for dinner tonight. Love, Kai.'_

A-Bomb, White Tiger, Ninja and Julie looked distinguished, shocked and jaw-dropped on Kaikaina letter, which she decided to just go to the store and buy that stupid Medabot and leaving them with an army of Jackbots for them to deal with!

"SHE'S JOKING RIGHT?!" Julie asked, still in shock.

But then a blast on energy just missed them, they turned to see the Jackbot with blaster and the two robot dogs, bird and bull were standing next to them.

* * *

Meanwhile at store, Kaikaina was looking at some of the magazines on shelves.

"Uh, you're back, I see..." Kaikaina then turned and see the casher from before. "Did you come to a decision?" he asked.

Kaikaina then scratched the back of her helmet. "Well I think I did..." But then her helmet started to ring, she pressed a button on the side of her helmet and answered the call, "Hello."

 _'YOU DITCHED US TO GET A STUPID MEDABOT!'_ The yelling of White Tiger as Kaikaina cringed a little.

"I'll also get some milk and double A battery's for the TV remote, why, you want me get something for dinner?" Kaikaina asked,

 _'NO, I want you to get your butt back here!'_ White Tiger told her,

"Ok, but do you want me to get some Chinese's from tonight?" Kaikaina asked about dinner.

 _'JUST SHUT UP AND GET HERE!'_ Tiger yelled as she hangs up,

Kaikaina turns to the casher. "I need to go; you think you can sell that Medabot now?"

The casher then looked at her. "You sure want the Medabot now, I mean I heard your friend on your helmet phone, she sounded like she really wants you there?" He asked.

Kaikaina then walked over to the counter and leaned over it and picked up the KBT type Medabot that was still in the box. "You have the offer on me buying this and you throw in the Medabot skeleton for free?"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the the Triskelion, A-Bomb was flying through the air and slammed into a wall, He got back and lifted his head up and quickly saw the robot bull charging towards him, A-Bomb ran towards it and grabbed both of its horns with his hands and tried to push it back.

Meanwhile Ninja and Julie was dealing with Jackbots, Julie then jump and grabbed two Jackbots and slammed them both into each other, destroying both of them.

Ninja took out his chain scythe and swung it. "Ninja Chain Sickle!" He yelled at he tossed the scythe end on the chain and it rapped itself around a Jackbot and he swung it into another Jackbot.

Meanwhile White Tiger did a back flip dodging an attack from Gene and his bo staff, as she got up Gene had a evil smile on his face. "If I remember correctly, this doesn't end well for you!" He mocked her on the events of their first fight.

White Tiger then had an angered glare in her eyes as she got in a ready stance. "Being it..."

Gene then charge to her and swung his staff at her as she quickly ducked and slashed her claws only to have it blocked by middle part of Gene's staff. Gene then swiped the feet and she fall to the ground, Tiger then quickly jumped back up and whipped her ponytail back.

Meanwhile after Ninja slashed a Jackbot with his sword, he then turned at saw the robot dogs and bird charging at him. "Aw man, we are about to get Pwned!" He said as his arms dropped.

"Where's Kai?!" Julie asked, as they can hold them for long.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the store, Kaikaina and the casher was outside the shop with the Medabot skeleton laying on the floor with Kaikaina kneeing down holding the some of the KBT type parts as the casher stood next to her, observing her.

"Ok, the Medabot has three main alloys, this is your tin pack, and it's kinda like the Medabot's skeleton..."

He explained as Kaikaina started to put the parts on the skeleton.

"...Then you got the Medaparts, arms, legs and torso, these determinate your Medabot fighting battle skills..."

Kaikaina continued putting the parts on the skeleton.

"...But the most imported element is your Medal..."

He told her, as she finished putting the parts on, she then takes the Medabot Medal out of her pocket and see a slot on the Medabot back. "...Ones you load it up, it becomes the Medabots brain and soul."

Kaikaina looked at the Medal. "It's soul..." She said as she was about to put the Medal in the slot.

"Wait…" The casher told her as he took something out of his pocket and held towards her, the thing looked like a watch of some sort. "…Don't forget your Medawatch, you'll need it."

Kaikaina then took it and looked at it, not knowing what to do with it.

"Just insert your Medal and you'll be able to transport you Medabot from anywhere, you can also use it to command him just by calling his name." He explained.

Kaikaina then turns to look at the Medabot which had yellow and white armor on and sitting there. "His name… is Metabee!" She said named her completed Medabot.

The casher crossed his arm as he look at her. "Well, I've done all I can, I'll watch Metabee for you, now get going, your friends needs you!" He told her.

Kaikaina then stood up and inserts the Medal in the watch and quickly puts it on her left wrist. "Don't need to tell me twice." She said as she runs to her quid bike and turns it on and drives off.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Triskelion, Julie and Ninja destroyed the last of the Jackbots, they both Julie smiled as she and Ninja both 5-highed each other but then the saw A-Bomb get tossed to the ground near them, Ninja and Julie then helped him up and they see Jack and the dogs, bird and the bull walking towards them.

A-Bomb, Ninja and Julie had a determine look, knowing they weren't giving up.

But White Tiger was tossed to the ground by Gene. Tiger then got up and joined her team, Julie saw one of the dogs charging towards them, she the run to it and prepare a punch, she tosses it but the dog quickly dodged it and launched a kick at her stomach, Julie then lifts her leg up and sends her foot down, but the dog dodge it and did some back-flips to join Jack.

Julie was pacing as the team join up with her. "These it are too small and too fast." She told them.

Jack smiled evilly. "And there have other tricks up their sleeves."

Ninja then points at them. "Dude, they don't have sleeves." He said as Tiger putted her hand on her forehead think that was so stupid.

"Burnbot, ATTACK!" Jack yelled as the robot bird flied up and blasted a huge fire attack from its mouth.

Everyone quickly dodged the fire attack and saw Gene walking thought the fire, glaring at them. "Enough retaliating, give me, my ring and maybe I'll make each one of your demises swift and pain-less..."

The team then turned to each other think 'Is it over'

But then there was a sound of an engine roaring, the team then slowly turn their head around at saw Kaikaina flying in the quid bike and landed in-front of them, as she got off the quid bike she then lifts her wrist, where her Medawatch is.

"Don't count your rhinos before they hatch, Goth dude!" Kaikaina told them as the team looked confusion on what she said.

"What! Rhinos don't come from eggs!" A-Bomb told her as he thought that was the stupidest thing Kaikaina has ever said.

Kaikaina then lifted the Medawatch closer to her helmet. "Transport, Metabee!" She presses a button on the watch and a small beam of light came from it and touches the ground, then the beam expanded itself into a sphere of light, as the sphere disappeared, Metabee was standing but he was still turned off.

Jack looked at the Medabot that was standing before him, and then started to laugh.

The team then run over to Kaikaina, "Why did you bring out the Medabot?" Tiger told her.

Kaikaina then turned to her, "His name is Metabee and he is going to save the day!" She explained.

Ninja then leaned over to Julie. "And if that don't work, we can always just join them..." He whispered.

Jack continued laughing at them. "You think one old Medabot can beat my robots at ones!" He still laughed as Gene looked at it with an amused look on his face.

Kaikaina then presses a button on the side of the Medawatch and the Medal shot off of it and she quickly grabbed it. "GO, Metabee!" She yelled as she quickly puts the Medal in Metabee's back, as the Medal locked itself in, Kaikaina then pressed a button on the Medawatch to activate him... but Metabee didn't turn on, he just stood there lifeless. "Huh?" Kaikaina was confused,

As Jack just saw what happened, he then laughed his head off. "BAW-HA-HA-HA! It doesn't even work!" He laughed,

Kaikaina then started to press a lot of buttons, trying to turn Metabee on but nothing was working. "Come on, come on, Metabee move!" She started to panic,

"Jack, crush this little bot and find the ring." Gene commanded him as both robot dogs charged towards Metabee.

One of them punched the offline Metabee while the other kicked him and sends him across and fall to the ground like a rag-doll.

Kaikaina and the rest of S.P.D. watched what was happening. "I don't get it, I read the manual!" She said as she continued pressing a lot of buttons on the Medawatch.

"Well, maybe you missed something!" Julie told her,

Then the bird robot then blasted a huge fire attack on Metabee, roasting him.

After the bird bot stopped firing, Jack smiled evilly, "Finish it!" Jack told one of the robot dog as its right arm transformed into a missile launcher and aimed it at the still off-line Metabee.

Ninja then looked scared. "Why won't he get up?!"

Kaikaina was still pressing a lot of buttons. "Come on, come on!"

The dog bot was about to fire the missiles,

Ninja then grabbed Kaikaina left wrist and puts the Metawatch near his face, knowing he's taking the situation into his own hands. "MOVE, YOU STUPID PIECE OF JUUNNNNKKK!" He yelled at the watch in annoyance.

After Ninja yelled that, the lifeless Metabee black visor then lights up with two green eyes.

Jack then stopped laughing when he saw Metabee's eyes turn on.

The team then looked in surprise when Metabee began to get up and stand on his feet, he then use his right hand to lift up his left arm where his two barrel gauntlet were and points it at the dog bot and fires a barrage of bullets at it, destroying the dog bot.

Kaikaina, Ninja, Tiger, Julie and A-Bomb as well as Jack and Gene were speechless on seeing that Metabee destroyed that thing with a couple of shots.

After the dust cleared, Metabee then look at Jack, Gene, the bird bot, remaining dog bot and the bull bot. Metabee then charged at them with full speed.

As Metabee was running towards them, bird bot then blasted a fire attack at him but quickly dodged it and continued to run.

"This robot's speed is impressive..." Gene said overseeing him,

Kaikaina then lifts her Medawatch up to her helmet. "Attack mode, Metabee!" She yells.

Metabee then throws a huge punch on dog bot's stomach, sending it flying and colliding with bird bot, both of the robots flying through the air and smashed into the ground.

Jack and Gene looked at the defeated dog and bird robots, Jack then turned back to Metabee. "Attack!" Jack commanded the robot bull as it the changed at Metabee.

But Metabee then stomps his left foot to the ground and readied himself, as the bull bot was about to ram him, Metabee grabs both of its horns with both hands and stopped it's changing.

Metabee then looks straight at the bull's face. "Bad bull..." Metabee told it with a tough guy voice.

Metabee then uses all his strength and lifts the bull bot up over his head and tosses it at Jack and Gene, landing on top of them.

Gene was trying to get free but couldn't. "GET THIS INFERNAL MACHINE OFF OF ME!" He yelled.

"Hey, don't my stuff infernal!" Jack argued, defending his robot.

Metabee then tilts his head down a little and from his horn where two rocket barrels was, he fires two missiles from each barrel at the bull, where Jack and Gene was still trapped under.

The missiles hit the robot bull and a huge explosion occurred, which sends Jack and Gene to fly out of the smoke, with Jack's heli-pack and Gene's hover board, flying into the sky and disappeared in the distance.

Metabee stood there looking at the sky in victory.

The team was jaw-dropped on what they just saw. "That...was epic!" Julie proclaims.

Kaikaina then walked over to Metabee and knees down and looks at him. "Dude, you rock!" She told him, sounding happy.

Then Nick Fury walks towards, putting his blasters in his hosted. "I'm gonna take a wild guess to say that you just managed to get rid of the enemies."

White Tiger then crossed her arms, "With the help from an old Medabot."

"Hey, he is more than just a Medabot, you're looking at S.P.D.'s newest member" Kaikaina said in a happy tone of voice as she hugs Metabee.

A-Bomb then shook his head, "Kai… you ditched us in the middle of a fight to buy that Medabot and you claim that he is now a member of this team!"

Ninja then held his hand up, "Whoa, Rick come on, you have got to admit Metabee was pretty Bruce back there." He said.

"Correction, if I remembered correctly you called me a piece of junk!" Metabee spoke in a gruff tone of voice, as Ninja widen his eyes in shocked as he realized Metabee heard him say that.

Ninja then turned to Metabee, who had an angered glare in his eyes as he looks at Ninja. "WHO'S THE PIECE OF JUNK, NOW MISTER?!" He yelled, really angry, making it clear he didn't like being call _'A piece of junk'_

A-Bomb, Julie, White Tiger, Kaikaina and Fury watched Metabee starting to beat the living tar out of Ninja, Kaikaina then puts her hands an up to her helmet. "Aw, ain't he a doll." She said in a cutie tone as Metabee continued beat Ninja.

"Ow, HEY!" Ninja yelled, in pain.

A-Bomb, Julie and White Tiger had unease faces on why Kaikaina thinks Metabee beating up Ninja is cute.

"Yeah… he's like angered combat Barbie (!)" White Tiger said sarcastically.

Ninja then started to run away from Metabee as he chased him shooting his gauntlets at him. "Hey, come back here! I'm gonna show a little something! Names Metabee, baby, Metabee!" He yelled as he continued shooting Ninja.

It looks like the team of teenagers the hard-headed member of their team.

(Authors Notes- Freakin' love Metabee! Please review and comment)

(I do not own any right to any of the characters I have just used, they are characters of their own respected franchises)

Randy Cunningham/The Ninja - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

Julie Hayward - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs Blue

Metabee - Medabots

Nick Fury - Ultimate Spider-man

Blukic and Driba - Ben 10 Omniverse

Flash Thompson - Ultimate Spider-man

Jack Spicer - Xiaolin Showdown

Gene Khan - Iron Man: Armored Adventures


	6. Ep 6 Do Not Feed The Crocodiles

It was Saturday morning, and in the SHED, Randy was fast asleep in his bed, he then started to stir and open his eyes to see his door was open and a smell of toast entered his room. Randy then got up and walked out of his room and went down the stairs in his PJ, as he entered the kitchen and sees Julie, Kaikaina and Ava in their pajamas, cooking some breakfast while A-Bomb was sitting at the table, reading the sports column but Randy saw something that really catches his eye...

Metabee _'Kaikaina's new Medabot'_ was sitting next to A-Bomb and reading the newspaper.

A-Bomb and Metabee then turned to Randy, who was standing at the doorway. "Morning, Randy." They both said as they continued to read.

Randy then runs over to Metabee with a distraught look on his face. "Hey, Metabee, why are you reading the funny pages?!" He asked him on why, because he always reads the funny pages in the newspaper every morning.

"Because, Rick had the sports column," Metabee told him as he was still reading.

"OK, listen I know we got off on the wrong foot before but you don't got the right to break my pre-morning ritual!" Randy told him with a now annoyed expression on his face.

Metabee then closes his green eyes as he still reading the newspaper. "Are you alway this whiny when someone messes with your beauty sleep (!)" Metabee insulted Randy.

Kaikaina then turns to them, while holding a glass of milk. "Burn…" She said.

"Why…you…" Randy was now starting to get annoyed with this Medabot.

Julie was now holding a trash bag as she had her eyes closed and had a nice smile on her face. "Metabee, can you take out the garbage, please?" She asked sweetly.

Metabee then jumps out of the chair. "Yes ma'am!" He replied happily as he takes the trash bag from her.

This causes Randy to gets more annoyed and confused. "Hey, what the juice, man, you listen and like everyone else but me?"

Metabee then turned his back on Randy. "Well because no one called me _'A stupid piece of junk'_ …" He turns his head around a little to look at him, "…Remember?"

Randy then rolled his eyes knowing that Metabee is still angry about what he said yesterday. "Oh, come on! I only said that because you weren't moving." He tried to explain.

"Hm!" A voice entered the room.

Everyone then turned to see that Nick was standing at the doorway.

"Uh… how much of that did you hear?" Randy asked with an unease face to the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Everything up to the whining beauty sleep burn," Nick told him which annoyed Randy.

A-Bomb the stood up and looked at Fury, "I'm going to take a wild guess to say you have a mission for us?"

"About a week ago, there was strange activates in a small camp." Nick explained to the team.

Kaikaina then turned to him, "Have you talked to the guy wearing a hockey mask and hold a machete?"

Nick then looked at Kaikaina with an annoyed glare. "No, I don't think Ari Lehman is behind this (!)"

Kaikaina then chuckled a little, "That's what he wants you to think!" She pointed her finger at Nick.

Fury then sighed, "We sent a small team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to the camp a couple of days ago but they never reported back."

"So, you want us to go to the camp to find them and see what's going?" Ava asked him.

"Bingo!" Fury told him,

"OK, but how we going to get there, we got no one to fly the Quinjet, our pilot is still in recovery." A-Bomb explained.

"A-hm!" Metabee coughed which made everyone turn and look at him. "I don't mean brag but I know my way around a perfectly good jet!" He proclaimed as he held his hands behind the back of his head.

Randy's eyes then widened when he heard that. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Am I the only thinks that is a really bad idea!" Randy said, not liking the idea of Metabee flying the Quinjet.

* * *

Now in the Quinjet, which was in the sky, flying to the camp, Randy was sitting in the cargo, looking uncomfortable as he turns and sees Metabee in the pilot seat, flying the Quinjet.

Metabee then turns to the team. "We should be there in a few minutes." Metabee told them as he turns back and faces the sky.

"OK, all we need to do is find those S.H.I.E.L.D. agents." A-Bomb told his team as they were checking their backpacks.

Julie then looks at A-Bomb. "Have you ever noticed that Nick all was gives us the runt missions?"

"Fury gives us these missions because there still haven't been sightings of the Makluan Rings so he gives us these missions to keep us on our feet." Ava explained to them as she puts her backpack on.

"I understand but these missions are just so lame, there's no action!" Randy mentioned, annoyed and bored.

"Hey, guys..." Metabee turns to them. "We're here!" He said as he was preparing the Quinjet for a landing.

* * *

After the Quinjet landed on a field of grass, it was dark outside and the team walked out of the Quinjet and starts walking in the woods.

A-Bomb and Ava had their flashlights on as Kaikaina had her helmet flashlight on as everyone was walking.

Julie lifted her left wrist up and pressed a button on her watch but there was no response. "There's no signal here." She said as she and the team continued walking.

"There must be signal delay, don't worry about it." Ava told her,

Randy looks at the trees and there was something familiar about it. "Hey, does anyone feel a little-" Randy stopped talking when he tripped on something and fell, face first to the ground.

"Randy, are you OK?" Kaikaina said as A-Bomb and Metabee helped him up.

Randy lifted his head up and sees a sign that made his eyes widen and a huge chill in his spine. "I'm... hurt... physically... and mentally..." He said in fear as he points at the sign.

"Randy, what's wrong..?" Julie asked him,

"It… its m-mu-mu-mu-mu-mu my worst nightmare!" Randy shook in terror, the guys then turn to the sign and it reads _'Camp Lakebottom'_ as lighting struck. "Return to Camp Lakebottom!" Randy yelled as he jumps into A-Bomb arms and screamed. "AAAAAAH!"

"Cunningham, calm down!" Ava told him which he stopped screaming.

"What's wrong?" Metabee asked Randy as he got off of A-Bomb.

Randy stood up, still had a terrorized expression on his face. "Turn around! Walk away! Walk away like my life depends on it! Which it does!" He said as he turns around and starts walking quickly.

Ava then grabbed the back of his shirt's collar and pulls him back. "What are you yammering about now, Cunningham?!"

Randy points at the sign. "It was the worst summer of all time, I swore I'd never come back to Camp Lakebottom. NEVER!"

"Randy, calm down, this must be the camp where the missing S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are." A-Bomb said as he and the rest of the team looked at the sign.

"We should and call Fury and tell him we're here." Ava told them.

Kaikaina taps Randy's shoulder. "You went here; you think you know where a phone is?" The yellowed helmeted girl asked.

Randy then shook his head. "Oh No, I'm not going anywhere near that camp!" He proclaimed.

A-Bomb then had a smile on his face as he knew what to do. "OK, Randy, you can stay here while we look for a phone..." He said as him and the rest of team except Randy walking in the camp. "...But you'll be all alone out here..." he said in a spooky tone of voice to scare him.

After hearing that, Randy was now scared and alone, and then heard a sound somewhere. "AHH! GUYS, WAIT UP!" Randy ran to them to join them.

As Randy then catches up with them, he then puts his hands on Julie's shoulder and walked behind her.

"So, you know the lay of the land, Cunningham?" Metabee asked him as they continued walking.

Randy narrowed his eyes as he looks at Julie. "Every rock, every tree, every bloodthirsty tick, it haunts me so..." He said darkly which made Julie really uncomfortable.

"Good, so you know where a phone is?" Ava said, not caring that Randy might be having a psychiatric breakdown.

Randy then looked up, remembering the time where he used a phone here.

* * *

(Flashback)

* * *

A young Randy Cunningham wearing a camp uniform, walking to a pay phone in the middle of the day,

He picks up the phone and puts it against his right ear.

"Mom! Hey, it's me again. Yeah, yeah-yeah, I know I just called three minutes ago, but I wanted to ask one more time... CAN YOU PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" He screamed through the phone.

* * *

(End of flashback)

* * *

Randy then had a calm look on his face. "I may have recalled seeing a pay-phone."

"Great, lead the way Cunningham." Ava told him.

Randy closed his eyes as he shrugged his shoulders. "Ava, I am not..." He stops talking as his eyes opened after realizing what Ava just said. "...What did you say?"

Ava then narrowed her eyes, now wishing she didn't say that. "Lead the way..." She repeated coldly.

Randy smiled at hearing that. "Yeah, this is it, the one-time Randy Cunningham gets to lead, gets to call the shots, gets to be the big bossman." He starts walking proudly.

A-Bomb then grabbed Randy's shoulder and pulls him towards him. "Randy, puh-leaze just take us to the pay-phone." He told him.

"Oh I will, but you need to understand this... I am your only hope." Randy said in a smug tone.

Julie and Ava rolled their eyes,

"What?! Randy, normal." A-Bomb told him to talk like a person who has sanity.

Randy then walking in front of them, "Listen up team, Camp Lakebottom is a dangerous and wicked place..." He said which made Ava and Metabee groaned in annoyance. "... And among us only I, Randy Cunningham, know how to survive here. Don't believe me, see that," Randy then points at the ground where a plant was just standing there. "Poison oak, how do I know what this is?"

* * *

(Flashback)

* * *

A young Randy was standing near some poison oak.

"What's this plant?" Young Randy said as he bends down and grabs the leaf.

A couple of minutes later, now in a cabin, young Randy was on his bed with his whole body covered in red spot, as he scratched as the spots itched. "Make the itching stop!" He yelled.

(End of flashback)

Randy shook his head. "I can still feel the burns... This is a place of evil. Stay close and you'll stay alive." Rand told them with a cold glare as the finally find a pay-phone.

Ava then grabs the phone to see if it was working, she then sighs. "Out of order,"

Metabee looks around the camp with a suspicious look in his eyes. "I don't like this..."

"Place of eviiil..." Randy said in a higher voice.

"This is just like those movies. Innocent teens, stranded at a camp in the middle of nowhere. Then, some creepo starts to pick them off. One. By. One." Kaikaina explained sounding a little scared.

"Kai, this isn't a horror movie." Julie told her.

Randy then shines a flashlight under his face. "Or is it?"

Ava then snatches it from his hand with an annoyed glare. "Knock it off, Cunningham!"

A-Bomb then heard a sound coming from a bush. "Hey guys, somethin' moving in there." A-Bomb pointed at the bush.

Ava points the flashlight at the bush to see what it was, it revealed to be a squirrel. The squirrel takes a nut and runs away, then comes back and quickly grabs the other nut.

"It's just a squirrel." Ava told her teammates,

Randy then grabbed her shoulders and shakes her a little. "Just a squirrel?!"

* * *

(Flashback)

* * *

Young Randy was cornered with a terrified look on his face. "Leave me alone!" He yelled in fear as he is surrounded by squirrels, the squirrel's growl while moving closer. One spins two acorns in its hands and then crushes them. Young Randy whimpers.

* * *

(End of flashback)

* * *

Everyone looks at Randy with weirded out expressions.

"You got issues, Cunningham." Metabee looks at him.

"They were bigger last time I was here!" Randy defended.

Julie laughed a little. "Sure you weren't just smaller."

Randy crossed his arms and had annoyed glare expression on his face. "They were bigger!"

Metabee turns his head and sees an armored truck parked behind a cabin. "Hey guys, look at that!" He pointed at the vehicle.

The gang then quickly ran over to it to see that it was busted up and badly damage. "An S.H.I.E.L.D. armored transport truck." Ava said as Kaikaina and Julie opened the doors to see if anyone was inside.

A-Bomb then had a suspicious look as his looked at the damage on the truck. "We're on the right track..."

Julie and Kaikaina then exited the truck. "Bad news, no ones in there,"

"And a lot of tech in the truck is gone." Kaikaina mentioned.

Ava then puts her hand on the side of the truck and sees that there was huge claw marks on it.

"Who could have done this?" Randy asked,

"Not _'Who'_ , _'What'_..." Ava told them as they all looked at her, "...Look at these claw marks, every S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicle is made out of Tetramand metal which is almost indestructible."

"Wait, how the heck did S.H.I.E.L.D. get their hands on Tetremand metal, ain't some Tetremands a little pushy when someone asks them for something?" Randy asked.

"Good question, not important right now!" Ava told him, "Whatever manage to leave claw marks like these have to be something stronger than a bear."

Randy then looked scared and ran behind Julie. "So... Your saying that there's an... B-b-big scary thing with claws somewhere in the camp!?" He yelled in total fear.

"Well, looks like we're stuck for the night. Okay, let's make the best of it." Ava said, sounding not happy.

"All right, I'll go to the Quinjet and try to contact S.H.I.E.L.D.; you guys start a fire and find something to eat." A-Bomb explained to his team.

Metabee looked at him with a confused look in his eyes. "Why do we need a fire going?"

"Because, it's 5:00, it's dark and I'm hungry!" A-Bomb told him,

Randy nodded his head, "He's right, everyone fellow me!" He said as him, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee walked in one as A-Bomb walked back to the Quinjet.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Randy, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee were sitting around a campfire while Metabee was telling a scary story.

"...And even though the computer was off and unplugged, an image stayed on the screen. It was ... the Windows logo!" Metabee said in a spooky tone.

Julie rolled her eyes, with her chin on her hand and elbow on her knee, looking bored. "I'm sorry, Metabee, but that is not scary."

Metabee pointed his finger at her with a serious look in his eyes. "It is if you're a laser printer."

Ava then sighed as she was super bored. "How long is Rick going to be?"

Then sounded of an owl hooting in the air and Randy quickly jumped and hugged Metabee in fear, Metabee looked at him with annoyance. "Space, please!" The Medabot told him as Randy lets go of him with an uneasy smile.

Julie laughed a little at Randy jumping at Metabee with fear, "Randy, it's just an owl."

"It's the curse of Camp Lakebottom." Randy said as he narrowed his eyes.

Kaikaina then looked around. "What if Randy's right? What if this place is cursed?" she said sounding a little scared.

Metabee looked at her, "Kai, please," He said as he does not want Kaikaina joining in on Randy's cursed camp thing.

Ava glared angry at Randy. "Cunningham. You are working on my last nerve."

"Ava, shush. We've got a rustle in the brush." Randy told her as he points his flashlight at the brush and stands to go check on it. Metabee stand up and goes over and stops him.

"Cunningham, I think we've already established that the squirrels mean us no harm." Metabee told him.

Randy glared at him with widen eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means, _Shut Up, Sit Down_ and enjoy the campfire." Metabee told him as he and Randy sat back down on the log.

Unknowing to them, in the shadows, a mysterious figure was looking at the team of teenagers and quickly ran away.

Kaikaina looked at Randy, "So, you've shared a cabin with a tick-infested chimp?"

Randy smiled, "Yeah, that's right. This place holds a lot of memories for me. Some bad, some..." Randy then thought about it and shook his head. "No, no-no all bad,"

Metabee leaned back as his eyes were closed. "Well, who up for another scary story?"

Ava then groans and stands up, "I... Umm, I'm going to go get some more firewood, yeah." She says as she walks in the woods.

Randy stood up and stopped her. "Ooo. Ava, Camp Lakebottom survival rule number one, all ways use the buddy system." He told her as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, well, I think I can handle it." Ava assures him.

Julie then stood up and joined with Ava. "He's right Ava, I'll go with you." The tanned skinned, sliver-haired girl smiled.

Randy puts his hand on Julie shoulder and smiled at her. "Julie understands the buddy system."

Ava and Julie starts walking in the woods, as they were walking, Julie then leaned over to Ava. "I can't take another lame scary story from Metabee." She explains.

Ava then smiled at her. "Why do you think I'm going?" She told her as she doing the same thing as she is.

* * *

Back at the fire, "You know Randy, I happen to think it's kind of nice here." Kaikaina said happily.

Randy had a shocked look on his face from hearing that. "Oh really?" Kaikaina nodded her head, "Sure, I mean the woods are, you know, woodsy and, well..." She tries to think of the words as Metabee shook his head, Kaikaina turns her head and she see a lake. "...Just look at the lake, it seems so peaceful."

"Ah yes, Lake Lakebottom..." Randy said as he stood up and put his hands behind his back and looked at the lake. "Oh, how I hated that lake."

Metabee then puts his right hand on his face as he groans. "Not another story."

* * *

(Flashback)

* * *

A young Randy was standing on the camp docks, wearing swimming trucks, looking nervous as he looks at the green lake in the middle of the day, his camp counselor was standing next to him.

Randy shook his head, "No. Way. I am not going into that water." He refused.

The counselor looked over his shoulder. "All right everybody jump in the lake." He said.

All the other kids joyfully leap in the water, while Randy avoids the kids and the splashes they made. "Ah, no eew, eew-eww-eww-eww-eww!" Randy yelped as he dodged the splashes.

The counselor watched Randy dodging the splashes and then rolled his eyes. "Uhh, what's wrong now, Cunningham."

Randy knees down and points at the water. "The lake. Have you looked at it...?" Randy then sniffs it and gasps, "...Have you smelled it?"

Then Randy heard someone laughing, Randy turned and saw in the water was an African American boy, laughing at Randy.

"Look at little Cunningham, the guppy's scared of the water." The boy mocked him, talking in a Cajun accent and then spits some water at young Randy who jumps out of the way and screams.

"I'm not scared...The water is green, it stinks, and I'm pretty sure I've seen the fish sprouted a pair of bat wings at night." Randy explained,

"Mr. Waylon Jones, you're not in the morning swim group? You're supposed to be in arts & crafts right now." The counselor told the kid named Waylon Jones.

Waylon continued swimming, "There's no way I'm getting out to make some stupid wallet."

"You stay in there too long you're gonna wrinkle up like a prune." The counselor told him.

"Yeah, right." Waylon ignored him as he continued swimming.

Randy then smiled as he had an idea, "You know, I could take Waylon's spot in arts & crafts, and he could have my afternoon swim, I mean, you know for the whole summer?" Randy asked the counselor, hoping to get out of going in the lake.

The counselor threw his arms up. "Oh fine, whatever (!)" He said as he starts walking away. "Just change the activity roster; we're headed for jungle law that's all I know."

Randy smiled, knowing he got out of going in that water.

"I appreciate the help, Cunningham..." Waylon said as Randy then turned to him. "...But I still think you're a little guppy." Waylon sticks his tongue out at him.

"We'll see who's the guppy at the end of the summer when you're wrinkled up like a prune, and I got a suitcase full of handmade wallets, potholders, and lanyards." Randy crossed his arms and smiled.

* * *

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"...And that was the last time I ever saw Waylon." Randy finished his story.

Metabee looked really bored from hearing that. "Sooo, the plot of that story was, you were a loser back then and you're still a loser now."

Randy narrowed his eyes as he glared at Metabee and growled in annoyance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Julie and Ava was walking back to the campfire, holding some firewood.

As they were walking, Julie heard a small sound of rustling in the bushes, she then stopped walking as she looked around, wondering what made that sound. "Hey, Ava, did you hear that?"

Ava stopped and looked at her. "Cunningham's gettin' to you. That's just nature's night music." Ava told her as she turns around and continues walking.

Unknown to both of them, in the shadows, two huge green, scaly skinned arms with claws, covered Julie's mouth from behind and grabbed both her arms, Julie eyes widen in shock and she muffled an scream as she is pulled into the shadows, disappearing.

Ava then stopped walking when she heard something, quickly turned around and saw that Julie was gone. "Julie? Julie?! JULIE?!" Ava yelled for her but nothing, Ava then lifts up her wrist and presses a button on her wrist and her clothes changed into her White Tiger costume; she quickly puts her hair in a back pony tail and puts her mask on.

White Tiger then quickly ran to the campfire. "Have you seen Julie?" Tiger asked everyone, which made them confused.

"Ava, duh. Julie's with you." Kaikaina told her.

White Tiger then shook her head. "Not anymore." Sounding a little nervous.

Metabee then stood up and looked at her. "So, where is she?"

"I-I-I-I don't know, there wer-, there were these weird sounds, she was there, more weird sounds, I turned around for a second, and then she disappeared." Tiger explained.

Kaikaina then quickly stood up in shock. "What!?"

"We need to get to the Quinjet, now!" Tiger told everyone.

Metabee, Kaikaina, White Tiger started running back to the Quinjet, as Randy ran after them. "Guys! The Buddy System!" Everyone then stopped and turned to Randy. "Guys. Do I have to remind you about the importance of the buddy system?" He told them.

White Tiger crossed her arms as she glared at Randy. "It didn't help Rick or Julie." She said coldly.

"Hey, guys..." Metabee said as everyone looked at him. "...Look at this." Metabee pointed down to show that there was a huge three toed foot-paint in the ground.

White Tiger kneels down to look at the weird foot-paint. "That's definitely not a human or any kind of alien footprint." The white masked girl said.

Kaikaina then rubbed her arms with both hands. "Okay, I'm getting a little freaked out here." She said, sounding scared and nervous.

"It's not safe out here. There's only one place to go. Cabin 13." Randy pointed in a direction.

* * *

Now in a camp cabin, Randy looked out the window and closed the curtains and he turned to Tiger, Metabee and Kaikaina, sitting on a bench with Tiger and Metabee looking bored. "In this very cabin I was able to survive every evil Camp Lakebottom could throw at me." Randy told them.

* * *

(Flashback)

* * *

Young Randy is walking towards Cabin 13 when he gasps, screams then rushes inside as a bunch of suction cup darts hit the door in the shape of a sad face.

* * *

(End of flashback)

* * *

"This will be our base of operations." Randy said as got out his backpack. "And if there's a bad guy here, it's Ninja o clock." Randy smiled as he puts his hand in his backpack to get his Ninja mask but he couldn't find it.

Metabee's eyes narrowed, "Please tell me you didn't leave your Ninja mask back at S.H.I.E.L.D."

Randy starts to panic, "I did not leave my Ninja mask back at S.H.I.E.L.D.!" He continued looked and almost begins to hyperventilate.

"RANDY!" Tiger yelled which made him stop looking.

"OK! I left my mask but everyone was in a rush, I forgot it!" Randy panics as he is powerless to defend himself.

Kaikaina then raised her hand up. "Uh, Randy?"

Randy then calmed down a little as he turned to her. "Yes, Kai?"

"I'm hungry." The yellowed helmeted girl said, as she held her stomach.

Randy then smiled as he knees down on the wooden floor and pulls a board out, revealing a stash of food. "Well, if we pry up the floorboard like so, we'll find my secret stash of snacks." Randy hands a bag and gives it to Kaikaina.

"Cool!" She takes the bag and opens it.

Metabee looked at her with disgust. "Kai, those things are ancient." He told his Medafighter not to eat that possible way expired food.

"Relax Metabee, Pop-Pop Porter's food-style pork wafers have enough preservatives to last for decades." Randy told him as Kaikaina after she took a bite of the food from behind her helmet.

Kaikaina then shrugged her shoulders. "It's not so bad, heh. It's definitely food style." She said as the expired food didn't bother her as she continued eating.

White Tiger then stood up and walked around in circles, trying to think on what to do. "Alright, I think I have a plan..." Before Tiger explained the plan, Randy tapped her shoulder; she turns her head to look at him. "What?!"

"Uh, Ava, not to interrupted you but when we're at the Triskelion, Fury's in charge, when the day needs saving, Rick's in charge but here at Camp Lakebottom, I'm in charge." Randy looked at her as he crossed his arms.

White Tiger's eyes then widen in shock from hearing that. "What!? Cunningham, this is serious!"

Randy then points at his face, "Hello! Giving serious face here!"

Then out of nowhere, a scream that sounded little it came from a girl, came from outside.

Kaikaina then dropped the bag and stood up. "That sounded like Julie!"

White Tiger, Randy, Metabee and Kaikaina all quickly ran out of the cabin and saw A-bomb running towards them, but his torso and arms was covered in some green slime but his legs and head was OK.

"Rick!?" Tiger said as she and everyone ran to him.

They all stopped running and stood there with everyone looking at A-Bomb.

Randy looks at the slime on A-Bomb. "What the juice is that?"

A-Bomb then shuttered, "It's. Drippin' and oozin' muck, man!" He yelled, disgusted by the slime.

Metabee then picks up a stick from off the ground and he poked the slime.

Kaikaina looks at A-Bomb, "Rick, we heard Julie scream, where is she?" She asked him.

"Right behind him..." Julie voice came from behind A-Bomb; he then turned around to reveal that Julie was stuck to A-Bomb's back.

Tiger looked confused, "Who did this?" She said as she looks at the slime.

"I didn't see who did it very well but he looked really freakish." Julie explained,

Randy then shrugged his shoulders. "Aw, come on, how freakyish can the guy be?"

Then a huge roar echoed somewhere as the team turned to look in the direction where the roar came from. Then the front of a cabin busted open, destroying the front part. Then the sound of footsteps came from the destroyed cabin, the team then saw the shadowy figure walking towards them, and revealed himself.

The figure was a huge mutant crocodile, that was almost as big as A-Bomb, was standing on two feet, huge arms, green scales and a tail with a face like a crocodile while his eyes were yellow with a scar running down the left side of his face, he was also wearing open Gilets, he had a sharp tooth grin as he looked at the team.

A-Bomb then had as angered look on his face. "That's the guy!"

Randy then got a little scared as he looks at the mutant crocodile. "OK, I was wrong, he is really freakish."

The mutant crocodile looked at Randy with annoyance. "I'd watch what you say, guppy!" He threatens him, in a Cajun accent, as he starts walking closer. "Remember me, Cunningham?"

"Not really, an-and I gotta tell you, I think I'd remember a face that terrifying." Randy said, a little scared.

The mutant crocodile stopped walking and threw his arms up. "Oh come on, Cunningham think. We switched places, you took my arts & crafts, and I took your swim time."

Randy then thought about what he said and it hits him. "Waylon?!" He said in shock.

"Waylon?" White Tiger said, confused on what Randy meant.

Metabee then looked at Randy. "Waylon from the story?" He pointed at him.

The mutant crocodile, who turns out to be Randy's old camper, Waylon Jones, who is somehow a mutant crocodile.

The mutant Waylon then shook his head. "No, I'm no longer Waylon Jones anymore, from now you can call me Killer Croc!" He told them his new name.

"Uh..." Kaikaina then scratched the top of her helmet. "...Why call yourself that?"

"Oh, I don't know (!) Maybe because of my crocodile facial structure (!) Or my razor sharp teeth or the green scales (!)" Killer Croc said sarcastically, "...Or this tail that grew when I mutated!" He shows them his tail.

"Whoa..." Randy said, in fear to see that.

Croc then pulled out a blaster from behind him and shot slime at White Tiger and Kaikaina, sending them to a cabin's wall, they were trapped in slime and tried to get free but to no avail.

"Kai!" Metabee yelled,

"Step away from your team, Cunningham!" Killer Croc told Randy.

Randy then narrowed his eyes and looked at him. "How do you know them?"

Croc then chuckled a little, "Oh, I know all about your life, guppy. It's been going great for you, hasn't it, joining S.H.I.E.L.D., becoming a part of some new team?"

Randy then had an uneasy smile. "I-I've got some complaints, but who doesn't?"

Croc then glared at him with anger. "Is one of your complaints that you're a stinkin' mutant!?"

A-Bomb the walked between Randy and Croc with Julie still stuck on his back. "All right dude, let's take a time-out here before things get out of hand." A-Bomb told him.

But Croc then grabbed A-Bomb and tossed him and Julie at the cabin wall where Tiger and Kaikaina was stuck on, A-Bomb and Julie was now stuck on the wall next to Tiger and Kaikaina, Julie next to A-Bomb now then behind him.

"Do you mind? Can't you see I'm catching up with my old camp buddy?" Croc told A-Bomb, he then turned to Randy and Metabee with a menacing smile on his face. "So Randy, did you ever hear why they shut down the camp?"

"Uh, did they finally find out what was in the cafeteria's mystery meat?" Randy guessed with a nervous smile.

"No, as it turns out, oh you're gonna just laugh at this; the lake had been polluted, by run-off from the science camp." Croc told him as he pointed at a camp on the other side of the lake with pipes pointing at the lake, pouring some strange chemicals into the lake.

"I thought that was the Band camp." Randy said,

Croc then points to a camp next to the science camp. "No, that's the band camp."

"Weird, I thought that was the Clown camp." Randy said, confused,

Croc then points to another camp next to the band camp. "No, _that's_ the clown camp!" He yelled, annoyed,

Randy then laughed a little, "Oh-oh yeah, those clowns crack me up!"

Croc then shook his head, "Uh! The point is the lake was dangerously toxic!" He told them.

Randy then rolled his eyes as he looks at Metabee, "See, I thought that lake was funky, man I'm glad I never went in, you on the other hand you practically...lived in that water." Randy slowly connected the dots on how Waylon got mutated into Killer Croc.

Croc glared at Randy as he cracked his knuckles. "...While you made wallets."

Randy raised his finger, "And lanyards. I ruled at lanyards..." He pointed out, nervously.

White Tiger and Kaikaina were still trying to get free from the slime but couldn't. Tiger looks at Croc. "Look, Waylon, we know plenty of scientists back at S.H.I.E.L.D., maybe someone can cure you."

Croc turned to her, "Oh no, I don't want to be cured, I'm embracing my mutation and my new identity as Killer Croc!" He smiled, as he proclaimed.

Kaikaina then tilted her head in confusion, "Are you sure it wasn't the clowns that helped you embrace?" She asked.

Croc then crossed his arm as he turns back to Randy. "Aren't you wondering how I jammed all your communications?"

A-Bomb then looked at Croc. "Equipment stolen from the S.H.I.E.L.D truck."

Croc then glared at him, "Lucky guess."

"So you were behind the missing S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, why?" Julie asked him,

Croc then turned back at Randy with an evil glare. "All part of my plan, to revenge against Randy Cunningham."

"Part, of me is terrified, and yet part of me is also a little flattered." Randy smiled uneasy, as no one have every really planned a whole revenge for him,

Croc looked at everyone with a smile. "Did I mention, that contact with this muck, will turn you into a mutant..." Everyone gasped at hearing that. "...Just. Like. Me." He said darkly.

White Tiger, Kaikaina, Julie and A-Bomb then start to panic as there were covered in the muck.

"Well, you left that part out!" Julie told him as her and everyone tried to get free from the muck.

"This is sick and wrong, man!" A-Bomb yelled in terror,

"So how did the guy wearing a hockey mask and hold a machete know about mutation?" Kaikaina asked Croc, confused.

"There is no _'guy wearing a hockey mask and holding a machete'_! What part of revenge plan! Didn't you get!" Croc yelled at her, "It was all an trap. And guess what, Randy? You're next." Croc smiled as he starts walking towards Randy and Metabee.

Randy and Metabee start to walk backwards. "Hey Waylon, heh, maybe this is a good time to sing the Camp Lakebottom friendship song."

Croc roared as he lifted his arms up and tossed them at Randy and Metabee, they quickly dodged the attack and Croc punched the ground hard.

Metabee then points his left gauntlet and started shooting at Croc, he tried blocking the shots but instead Metabee's shot was just bouncing off Croc, not really hurting him.

Croc then charged at Metabee, while he was still shooting. Croc then grabbed Metabee's left arm and lifted him up, as Metabee struggled to get free.

"Randy! A... Little help... here" Metabee put his free hand and grabs one of Croc's fingers and tried to make him let go.

Randy then got up and had a worried look on his face, knowing he couldn't fight Killer Croc with his Ninja mask because it give him his powers and ability's. "Like, what!?" He asked Metabee,

Metabee turned to Randy with anger in his eyes. "Do something! Anything!" Metabee yelled at him as he still couldn't get free from Croc's grip.

Randy then looked around to see what he could do, he the sees a small rock on the ground and quickly picks it up, he then tosses it at Croc but it hits Metabee on the head instead and a loud _'bonk'_ sound came from Metabee after the rock hits his head.

Metabee then turns back to Randy with more anger and annoyance. "DO SOMETHING _BETTER!_ " He yelled at him.

"I COULD TRY CALLING HIM NAMES!" Randy mentioned,

Croc smiled as he tosses Metabee at Randy sending both of them flying and hitting a log on the ground, as they both were recovering, Croc started to walk towards them, laughing. "You do not know how much this is going to hurt..." He said darkly as he lifts up his right fist to deliverer the final blow on them.

Randy then grabbed Metabee's waist and puts him on his left shoulder and quickly jumped though Croc's legs as he punches the log and sees Randy and Metabee was gone, he then bended over and saw though his legs, Randy was running away with Medabee on his shoulder.

Croc was then starting to get angry. "Give it up; Randy there's no place to hide!" He yelled as he runs after him.

Randy then runs back in Cabin 13 and stops in the middle of the room. "Not when I've got my old Cabin 13 escape tunnel handy!" Randy said as he lifted the floorboards up to reveal a secret tunnel, he then jumps down to with Medabee and shuts the floorboard back down as he jumped down.

White Tiger, Kaikaina, A-Bomb and Julie didn't see what happen while stuck to the wall but they heard Randy.

"They ditched us?!" Tiger yells enraged.

"Those ditchers!" Kaikaina agrees with Tiger.

Julie then shook her head as she turns to them with a smile. "Randy and Metabee didn't ditch us. Their..." Julie then stops talking as she heard A-Bomb making weird noise as he shook. "Rick, what's wrong?" She asked him.

A-Bomb really moved his neck around. "I don't know, my neck feels all weird and itchy, and..." A-Bomb tried to explain but he looks at his neck as sees the some of the much was sliding off him but now his neck's blue skin was green and had gill! His eyes widen in shock. "Cheese and crackers! I'm mutatin'!" He yelled in shock.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the camp's cafeteria, Randy pushed up the floorboard up as him and Metabee climbed out of the tunnel.

"What are we doing here, Cunningham! We have to go back and save the guys!" Metabee told him as Randy closes the tunnel.

Randy looked at Metabee. "We can't save them without dealing with Waylon, neither one of us can fight Croc head on, we need a plan." Randy explained to the Medabot.

Metabee knew that he was right; they couldn't fight Croc without Randy's Ninja mask. "So… I hesitate to ask but do you have plan?" He looked at him.

Randy smiled as he knees down and looked at Metabee. "Oh… I got a plan, only if you're ready to do something really honkin' stupid!" He said with a smile, ready knowing his plan has to be so stupid it might work.

Metabee then looked down and thought to himself, whether or not to do Randy's plan, even when he still didn't like Randy for calling him a _'Stupid piece of junk'_

Metabee then sighed as he also knew that his and Randy friends were in danger, so he had to put the past behind him and work together.

"I'm rollin with your Cunningham, I heard that's it a well-known fact that when you come up with a plan, it's always going to be a stupid one." Metabee looked up on Randy as he said that in a courageous tone meaning 'he's in'

Randy smiled as he got up and walked over and picked up a bear skin rug on the floor, Randy then ran over to a totem pole and grabbed it. "Metabee, help me with this." Randy asked as Metabee ran over and helped him pick it up.

But then they heard a growling sound coming from under the floorboards. Both Randy and Metabee looked at the floor with fear in their eyes.

"Uh-oh..." Metabee said,

Killer Croc then bursts through the floorboards, and fired his blaster and shot slime everywhere multiple times breaking pots as well as going through the walls. He hits Randy's bearskin rug a couple of times. When Croc stopped firing his gun and the walls are covered in slime. He looks around and sees the bearskin rug standing there.

Croc then grinned evilly, "Got you now, Guppy!"

He rips off the rug to reveal a totem pole, Croc looked at the pole and got even more angry, he grabbed the pole and tosses it through a wall, leave a huge hold in the wall, He jumps though the hold and lifts his nose up and sniffs the air to catch Randy's scent but Randy and Metabee was gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Randy and Metabee were hiding in a shed where Randy was tying a net and Metabee was working on a motor for a boat.

"Mr. Rabbit hops out of his hole and hops around the tree and..." Randy said as he continued tying the net.

Metabee was covered in oil and is busy working on fixing a motorboat. They attempt to start the motorboat but it doesn't start.

Metabee then signed in frustration, "This does not bode well." Metabee told Randy.

Randy then stopped tying and kicked the engine causing it to roar to life.

Randy and Metabee both nodded excitement as the plan was ready.

* * *

Meanwhile, A-Bomb, Julie, White Tiger and Kaikaina were still struck on the wall, extremely slowly mutating.

Then Killer Croc appeared and walked towards them and looks at them.

"So, they ditched you..." Croc smiled at White Tiger as she glared at him. The mutant crocodile then bend down to look at her, face to face. "...and this means I get to go to where I started with you..." Croc smiled. "... So do you remember where we left off?"

Tiger narrowed her eyes at him. "I think you were gonna yammer on and I was going to do this." Tiger kicks Croc from under his chin with a leg upper-cut, this caused him to yell out in pain.

Croc then backed away from her as he rubbed his chin in pain. "Ow! You got a mean kick..."

Julie then looked at Croc with determination. "Randy and Metabee didn't ditch us okay, they obviously..." Then they heard the sound of boat engine. Everyone then looked at the lake where the sound was coming from. "Uh... found a motorboat, so, they, could, uhhh..."

Tiger eyes narrowed in disappointment, "Totally ditch us..."

Croc's eyes then widen when heard that. "He's out on the lake. My lake? How stupid is he?"

"Would you like the list alphabetically or in descending order of stupidity (?)" White Tiger asked him sarcastically on how stupid Randy is, as Croc then quickly rushed off.

A-Bomb was slowing mutating and making weird noises. He looks down and sees the green scales and gills were starting to grow. "I'm getting gills!" A-Bomb cried, as he was freakin' out.

* * *

Meanwhile on the lake, Randy had his jacket off and was wearing a life jacket while Metabee was steering the boat.

Metabee then turns to Randy with eyes of plead. "Hey, Randy, if there's a small chance that is plan fails, I just want to say that I'm sorry for being a real jerk to you..."

Randy turns to Metabee with a smile. "It's OK, Bee, I mean I should say sorry too, I'm sorry for calling you a piece of junk."

Metabee then closed his eyes in a way that looked happy. But he turned back to him. "And also if there really 'is' a chance that the plan fails and we die, I'm just going to say that _this_ was your idea."

Then all of a sudden the engine to the boat stops, Randy and Metabee then got up and looked at the engine.

Randy then looked at Metabee with terror on his face. "Metabee, didn't you check to see if we had enough gas?!"

Metabee shook his head. "You're in a huge rush to get ready, don't blame me, man!" Metabee looked away as he crossed his arms.

Then the boat then tiled to side, Randy and Metabee turned their heads to the side and sees that Killer Croc had his right hand inside the boat as he lifts himself up from the water.

Croc smiled evilly at them. "Hey Randy, it's free swim."

Randy then had a look of determination. "You're on!" He said as he jumped out of the boat and dived into the lake. Randy then resurfaced with a grossed out expression on his face. "Okay, this water is _waaay_ to funky!"

Then Croc resurfaced and faces him. "You think! You can't win, Cunningham; you're swimming in my element."

Croc then tackled Randy and both of them went underwater, Croc snapped his jaw at Randy as they tumbled under the water, Randy then moved his hand behind his back and pulled put a metal stick.

Randy timed it right and quickly put the stick upward in Croc's mouth which locked his jaw open.

Randy then kick Croc away and swimmed away and grabbed a rope that was tied to the boat, he grabbed it and swam back to Croc, who was trying to get the stick out of his mouth. While he was doing that, Randy puts the rope hoop though Croc's left ankle and swam back up.

Croc then got the stick out of his mouth; he looked up and saw Randy swimming back up, Croc growled in anger as he swam back up.

Both of them resurfaced and looked at each other.

Randy smiled at him. "You know something, Waylon, arts&crafts is my element." Randy told him as he pulled the rope which made him get pulled.

"Hey!" Croc yelled as he resurfaces his head up.

Randy then turns to the boat, "Punch it! Bee!" He yelled as Metabee then kicked the boat engine which made it turn back on.

The boat then quickly drives away, Croc saw the rope attached to the boat and looked down and saw the other end was tied on his ankle.

Croc looked at Randy with confusion. "What's going on, you were out of gas!"

But then Croc was dragged away by his feet, as he was being dragged, Metabee then jumped out of the boat and slide down the rope and jumped off Croc's head and landed in the water.

As the boat was driving in the water, Croc was being dragged by his feet, he tried to get free but couldn't. The boat then drives passed a buoy, Croc saw it and then screamed as he crashes into it, then boat then reached the docks and flies off the water after it hits the shore and then crashes into the pier and lands on a cabin.

With the cabin and the pier destroyed, Croc was under some a ton of debris on top of him as he was slowly breathing in pain.

As Croc was now defeated, Randy and Metabee swam back to shore and walked up to the defeated Croc with a smile from Randy and Metabee crossed his arms as they both looked at him.

"Free swims, over." Randy told him as he and Metabee fist bumped.

* * *

Then next morning, the camp had a ton of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents everywhere outside the camp.

Killer Croc was in net as he was being held up by a crane.

Randy and Metabee looked at Croc with a smile on Randy's face. "Let me tell you, Cunningham, you make a mean lanyard." Metabee told him in a happy tone of voice.

"Hurry up, guys, my feet are webbing as we speak!" A-Bomb yelled as he was still covered in slime as he walks up to two men in hazmat suits and sprayed A-Bomb with yellow liquid that turns him back to normal.

Then Croc roared in rage, "You're still a guppy!" He yelled at Randy as he was dropped into a giant fishbowl filled with water. "And you always will be!"

Then a scientist walked over to Randy and Metabee with Julie.

"Professor Jordan Perry specialists in genetic mutation." Julie introduced him to them.

The professor then shakes Randy's hand. "So, you think that you can turn Waylon back to human?" Randy asked him,

Professor Perry puts his hand on his lab coat pockets. "Well, it will take some time to perfectly analyze the slime in the lake to understand how it mutated him, and since Mr. Jones has been exposed to the enzyme for years, and trying to get him to cooperate…" He turned to Croc who was punching the glass as hard as he could, in rage.

Professor Perry turns back to them. "… It will be challenging but we'll get him back to normal."

Then a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent walked over to them. "Hey, Metabee, Fury's on holo-com, he was a mission report." He told him as Metabee nodded and walked away.

Randy looked at Croc and waved his hand. "Get well soon, Waylon, I'll send you a card!" He said as the truck, which was carrying the fishbowl drove away with Croc in it.

A-Bomb then walked over to the professor and lifted his left arm up to show him his armpit. "Check my armpit. Is everything cool?" He asked worried.

Metabee was looking at a hologram of Nick Fury. "We manage to apprehend the guy and we found the missing agents..." Metabee pointed to two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who were getting checked by some scientists.

Nick then crossed his arms as he looks at him. "Not bad, Metabee, you just might make a valuable member of the team."

"Well it wasn't just me; Randy was the one who stopped him." Metabee explained,

Fury then looked a little confused. _'Didn't Cunningham leave his mask back at the SHED?'_

Metabee then laughed a little as he pointed at Randy. "Oh yeah."

A-Bomb had a towel on his neck as he pats Randy on the back. "Good job, buddy!" He congratulated him smiling.

Julie then jumped on Randy's back to give him a hug. "You were awesome!" Julie told happily as she then let's go of him and walked over to A-Bomb.

Randy smiled as he bows. "Thank you, thank you..." Kaikaina then walked up to him as she held her hands up and together and happily kissed him on the cheek. (Or her helmet's faceplate just touched his cheek.)

Kaikaina then giggles as she runs over to A-Bomb and Julie as Randy then had a love struck gazed at her. He sighs happily as Ava walked up to him with her arms crossed and looked at him.

"You know it's not like you're not still you know, you. But it would really stink if that jerk turned us into mutants. And you were. Kind of... brave and all." Ava said, while not really liking to say it,

Randy smiled at her, "Who's Bruce?"

Ava sighed as she rolled her eyes, "You are..." She said as she walks over to A-Bomb, Julie and Kaikaina.

Julie, Kaikaina and Ava were entering the Quinjet. A-Bomb turns to Randy. "Hey Randy, come on, we're getting Pizza Planet on the way back!" He told him.

Randy smiled at him. "I'll be there in a minute, Rick." Randy said as he walks back in the camp.

Randy then saw the destroyed cabin 13; Randy carefully walks up the steps of the cabin.

"Pretty amazing." Metabee said as Randy turned around and saw Metabee looking at him with his arms crossed.

Randy smiled at him. "What do you mean?"

"Everything. You were pretty awesome back there, even without your mask." Metabee told him.

Randy then laughs as he had a proud look on his face. "Yeah. This is the one place where I know the score, where Randy Cunningham knows what it takes to be the last camper standing." He goes up one step and the stairs collapse, sending him falling to the ground, under some wood.

Metabee then walked over to him and helped him up. "Randy, the stuff you did, you were resourceful, and you were brave. That doesn't have anything to do with this place. It's all you, dude." Metabee explained to him.

"You think so?" Randy asked as he dusted himself off.

Metabee nodded, "Totally."

Randy and Metabee start walking back to the Quinjet. "So, on the next mission, you think Fury's gonna let me call the shots?" Randy asked as wants to lead the next mission.

"Uh, well we'll see." Metabee told him as they continued walking.

"C'mo- aw, I know what that means." Randy said, annoyed.

"It means we'll see." Metabee told him.

"Yeah that's code for not a chance." Randy pointed out.

Metabee shook his head as he laughed a little. "Actually, it's code for ferociously unlikely."

"Aw man!"

(Authors Notes- Couldn't sleep with this episode. Please review and comment)

(I do not own any right to the characters I have just used, they are characters of their own respected franchise)

Randy Cunningham - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

Julie Hayward - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs Blue

Metabee - Medabots

Nick Fury - Ultimate Spider-man

Killer Croc - The Batman (2007)

Professor Jordon Perry - TMNT 2: Secrets Of The Ooze (1991)


	7. Ep 7 Something Old, Something New

It was a Saturday afternoon, and in the deep parts of Jump City, there was a small gym in downtown called _'Wildcats gym'_.

* * *

Inside the small building, A-Bomb, Randy, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee was sitting at a table with a potted plant on it in the kitchen area, as they watched Ava in a boxing ring, she had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing red shorts and a white tank top, she also had boxing gloves on.

She was sparring with an old but well-build man wearing a full body suit that was covered with black fur and the top part of his head had a mask that almost covered his entire face but his bottom jaw and chin wasn't cover, he had two small tips on the top of his head and had yellow eyes.

As Ava was throwing some jabs at him, blocked and dodged them, Ava stopped for a second as she was catching her breath.

Ava looked at the old man as he was moving his legs as he was ready for her. "You reach, I teach!" He said as he tossed a punch at her as she blocked it.

As they watched them spar, Randy was really bored, he then turned to his friends. "Can anyone tell me, why Fury told us to come here on a Saturday?"

"Fury said that we were getting a little sloppy in the training room, so he thinks it was a good idea to get a good work out." A-Bomb explained to him.

Metabee then turned to the girls. "Then who's the old guy dresses like a cat."

"That's Wildcat; he taught Ava how to box when she was training to become White Tiger." Julie told him as they all continued watching them box.

As Ava and Wildcat was still boxing, Wildcat dodged a punch and looked at Ava again. "What's the matter, too slow?" He told her as Ava then threw another jab at Wildcat.

"Surprisingly, Wildcat's is still pretty tough for his age." A-Bomb mentioned,

Then Ava and Wildcat, both tossed punches at each other's faces but stopped half way. They both lowered their arms meaning the training was over.

Ava was pacing, she was a little tried from that. "Thanks for the workout." She told Wildcat,

Wildcat then took off his gloves to reveal some bandages around both his arms; he put his hand on Ava's shoulder as he looked at her. "You'll learn the rope one day, kid..." He said as he got out of the ring and walked to kitchen. "...Just remember rule number 1."

Ava smiled at him as she took off her gloves. "... _'Always keep those hands up'_." She said as she got out of the ring.

Now in the kitchen area, Wildcat was humming a tune as he was standing at a counter, where a blender was, he then puts tuna, two bananas and a small drop of hot sauce in the blender, Julie walked up to him and looked at what he was doing.

Wildcat then breaks two eggs and puts the raw part of it in the blender; Julie looked a little grossed out.

"Uh... Wildcat, I think it an bad idea to eat raw eggs..." Julie told him but he then turns on the blender and it sounded out Julie's voice.

Wildcat then looks at her as she was still talking. "WHAT'S THAT, YOU KIDS WANT A GLASS?" Wildcat yelled above the sound of the blender, mishearing her.

After the blender was done, Wildcat poured the drink in six glasses, Wildcat then held up a tray where the four glasses of the drink was on and puts it on the table where the team was sitting.

"Tiger Tonic, a Wildcat trademark, has lots of proteins, good for kids you're age, drink up." He said as he walks back to the counter, Julie then sat down with them.

Everyone looked a little unsure they want to drink that, A-Bomb, Randy Kaikaina and Julie looked at Wildcat, as he and Ava was both drinking their Tiger Tonic's.

Everyone looked at each other and all poured their Tiger Tonic's in the plant, which quickly killed it.

A-Bomb then stood up and looked at Wildcat as he and Ava finished their drinks. "Well, thanks again for the workout, Wildcat." He said to him,

Ava then put her glass on the counter, "We better get out of your way, I'm sure you've got a long day of boxing lessons." Ava told him as Wildcat then puts his glass down and sighs depressingly.

"No more sparring today or for the rest of the week..." Wildcat explained sounding disappointed as the team got up and looked at him. "...Seems like no one wants to knock gloves with the Wild man anymore..."

"Ted, maybe it's a good idea to get some time off…" Ava said to him,"…Especially: after the heart scare." Ava said sounding and looking concern for Wildcat.

Wildcat then turned to them in annoyance of hearing that, "Again, with the retirement talk! Let me tell you, my tinkers in tip top shape! That was nothing but a little heart burn, hot sauce and a Tiger Tonic..." He told them in annoyance, "There's still too much fight left in this old body to hang up the gloves!"

But then Ava's watch started to beep, she lifts it up to look at the screen, A-Bomb, Julie, Randy and Kaikaina looked at it with her.

"What is it?" Kaikaina asked her,

A-Bomb's eyes narrowed, "Trouble at the city's mall."

Julie eyes then widen in shock to hear that the mall was in trouble. "What! Then what are we standing around for, let's go!"

Ava then pressed a button on her watch and changed into White Tiger and Randy reached into his jacket's pocket and pulls out his Ninja mask, he puts it over his head and transforms into The Ninja.

Wildcat then had an idea, "Well what do you say we go crack some skulls?" Wildcat said as he gives an smile at them.

White Tiger then had a timed look in her eyes.

* * *

Outside the back alley, everyone got out from the back door and Metabee held up a small box and pressed a button on it, then a blue low sports car with red tile on the middle of the hood drove over to them.

Metabee then jumps over it and gets in the driver seat, Kaikaina then lifted up her wrist where her watch was and pressed a button and an quid bike then drove to her.

Ninja then gets in the passenger's seat, while A-Bomb, Julie and White Tiger got in the back of the car.

Ninja the turns and looks at Wildcat, who was just standing there. "Dude, get in the car, I call it the Hydraulix Jamma." He said,

"Do I look like I need a chauffeur?" He said as he then points at something behind him, "I got my own wheel, thanks." The thing behind him was a cherry red 1957 Harley-Davidson XL.

Wildcat then puts on a helmet over his head and goggles on as he starts the motorcycle and then drove off in a huge rush, leaving them behind.

Metabee then puts two long blocks of wood under his feet and hits the accelerate, and drove after him with Kaikaina driving the quid bike with them.

As Metabee was driving the Hydraulix Jamma, Ninja looked at him with annoyance. "How come, Fury always lets you drive?"

Metabee kept his eyes on the road. "Because I'm the only one on the team who knows how to drive and because Fury does not want you destroying any other prototype vehicles."

Ninja then rolled his eyes, "Oh just because you destroy a fusion core from a prototype battle tank and blow up half a city block, Fury starts pointing fingers!" He crossed his arms.

At the back of the car, Tiger was sat at the window and Julie sat next to her while A-Bomb was moving a little as he was crushing them a little them.

White Tiger looked out the window and saw Wildcat driving his motorcycle, she then sighed.

Julie then turned to her. "Ava, what's wrong?"

Tiger looked at her. "Wildcat is a hero from a bygone era, and he is waging a war against an enemy he can't beat..." She explained as Wildcat drove on a bridge and the sun shined on him as he drove. "...Time..."

* * *

Now at the mall, people were running out of it in terror, inside the mall, there were four teenagers standing in the center of it.

One of them was a teenage boy who was basically made of mummy-like bandages. He was wearing a black torn shirt with brown pants and appears to be hollow inside. He also has red eyes.

Then person next to him was a young teenage girl with human and insect-like features such as her legs and skin. She had long bug-like legs and an olive-colored patterned exoskeleton with at least four spikes. Her most outstanding trait is her hair which was dark purple. She was wearing a small red vest with a blue-green undershirt, torn socks and an olive green plaited skirt.

The other person was another teenage boy, he looked human, but had squid like traits are evident. His skin has a pear tinge. His hair and hands are tentacle-like. He had dark blue eyes. He wears an orange and grey sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled back a bit, dark pants and orange sneakers.

The last person was another teenage boy wearing a full black ninja body suit and had a black helmet covering him entire face, he had a katana in it scabbard on his back.

"You all flock like mindless drones to the mannequins and magazines that tell you what to wear and think..!" The mummy-like teen yelled as he starts walking up to a store. "...But you showed that the Enforcers don't fit in with your social clinks, this is cultural garbage..." The mummy-like guy then held up his fists up. "...And we're here to clean it up!" He yelled was he tossed a punch which made his arm stretch and hit one of the supports to the store.

He then turns to the rest of them and looks the girl. "Cricket, make some noise..." He told her as she then smiled.

"Happy too, Tuck," The girl named Cricket replied as she then bended her knees a bit and jumped super high and with great speed, she then landed, feet first into a kiosk, smashing it as she jumps to another to destroy it and so forth, but she then jumped and landed in front of kiosk that sells cookies

"Ooo, Cookies!" Cricket said excitedly as she then starts grabbing some cookies that was on display. But then something slashed the kiosk in half, Cricket looked surprised as the kiosk fall apart, as the dust cleared.

It's revealed that the teenage boy wearing the full ninja costume and the ninja helmet, holding his katana by his shoulder, he looked at her though his visor.

Cricket then had a scared look on her face, "I know, I know, less eating, more smashing." She said as she quickly ate a cookie. "Sorry, Snake Eyes," She told him as she jumps up to continue smashing.

The ninja named Snake Eyes then charged to a store and sliced the supports with his katana.

The roof, that supports was holding started to fall and there was a woman who was pushing a pushchair where her baby was in, she saw the falling debris and gasped in shock.

But then… "Ninja Mother And Baby Save!" Ninja yelled as he jumps in and pushed the mother and the baby away from the falling debris as it smashed into the ground, as the dust cleared, the mother and her baby was safe, she then picked up the baby, Ninja then patted the child on the head as the mother then ran out of the mall with her baby.

Ninja then joined up with his team and Wildcat.

The team called the Enforcers, all glared at S.P.D.

Wildcat looked a little confused, "Kids? They look like they're the same ages as you kids." He told S.P.D.

White Tiger turned to look at him, "Don't underestimate them, Wildcat." She said to him.

"They call themselves _'The Enforcers'_ they think that sociality has a lot of corruption and they think they got the right to try to purge it." A-Bomb explained to Wildcat.

"You know these rabble-rousers?" Wildcat said,

The mummy like guy named Tuck then stepped in front of his team. "Yeah, they know us, Gramps, S.H.I.E.L.D. has been tailing us for weeks now, but we always manage to slip away…" He smiled as he then stretched his arm and tossed at punch at them.

Everyone then dodged the punch, as they got up, Wildcat looked at the Enforcers. "Gramps!" He yelled, offended.

White Tiger then puts her hand on his shoulder. "Careful, Wildcat!"

He then shrugs her hand off as he looks at her. "I can take care of myself!" Wildcat told her as he looks at the Enforcers. "But the question is who's been taking care of them?"

Metabee then charged in and tackled the squid lookin guy; they both rolled on the ground as Metabee was holding him down. "The Mall's 2 for 1 destruction discount had been terminated, Sushi Face!" Metabee told him as he struggled to get free.

The squid lookin guy stopped at look at him. "The names not _'Sushi Face'_ it's Sqwydd!" He told him as he opens his mouth widely and shoots ink out of his mouth and hits Metabee's eyes, blinding him.

Metabee then let's go of him. "Ah, my eyes!" He yelled as he tried to wipe the ink off, Sqwydd then takes the opportunity and punches Metabee off him.

Kaikaina then ran over to Metabee to help him but then Cricket jumped up and landed in front of her and smashed the ground as she landed. Kaikaina then quickly pulled out her blasters and fired some shots but Cricket jumped up and dodged the shots, in the air she prepared her right foot as she falls back down to the ground, Kaikaina then dodged the attack and did a back flip, she then puts her blasters away and takes out her rifle and fires at her.

Then White Tiger, Julie and A-Bomb, ran towards Sqwydd, A-Bomb then went into ball form and rolled himself at a high speed at him, Sqwydd then him and shoots ink out of his mouth and it hits the floor. He then slides on the ink and kicked A-Bomb from under him, knocking him up in the air, Sqwydd then quickly got up and swung his tentacle like arms at Julie and Tiger.

But then Julie manage to grab one of his arm and uses her super strength and pulled him off the ground and began swinging him around as fast as she can, White Tiger then threw a punch at him when Julie swung him to her.

The ninja named Snake Eyes then charged towards Ninja and Wildcat, holding his katana, swung it at them but they dodged it.

Ninja then gets put his ninja sword and looked at Snake Eyes. "OK, dude, you might look so honkin' Bruce but the can be only one ninja!" He said as he charged at him,

Ninja and Snake's blades hits each other, Snake then pushed his katana towards Ninja, and then pulled it away and swiped Ninja's legs, cause him trip over but before Ninja hits the ground, Snake then knees Ninja in the face just before he hits the ground.

Ninja then quickly got back up and jump and swung a kick at him, Snake Eyes blocked it with his wrist and then Ninja jumped away from him, Snake then reached his hand to his belt and took out a small black ball, and he tossed it at Ninja.

The ball then lands right in front of him, Ninja then started laughing a little. "You tossed that?" He pointed at the ball as he looks at Snake Eyes. "A little ball!" He laughed as he picks it up and holds it. "I played with marbles that was more intimidating that this!"

But then the ball sprays some sort of gas in his face, Ninja then had droopy eyes and his knees got weak. "Tuesday's... apple sauce... day..." He said as he falls to the ground, unconscious.

Tuck then joins up with Snake Eyes and they both looked at Wildcat with Snake holding his katana. Wildcat starts walking backwards from them. "I get it, nobody hates the mall more than me but have any of you ever thought about putting your energy into something constructive like knee bends and jumpin jacks!" He told as he finds himself behind a soda machine.

Snake Eyes then slashed his katana at him but Wildcat quickly dodged it and the soda machine got sliced in half, Wildcat recovered but then Tuck came up from behind him. Wildcat turned at saw him and threw a right punch at Tuck but he actually unraveled himself to make him punch the air, Wildcat was confused on what happen but then Tuck puts himself back together behind him, Wildcat turned his head saw Tuck as he punched him with a lot of force, sending Wildcat flying into a wall.

A-Bomb then got back up and saw that Ninja was still unconscious, he also saw Metabee, Kaikaina, Julie and White Tiger was fighting Cricket and Sqwydd.

After Wildcat got back up, Snake Eyes then attacked him with his katana with Wildcat dodging the slashes, Snake pushes a stab blow at him but Wildcat jumped out of the way and the blade gets impaled in a support beam, Snake began trying to pull it out.

Wildcat walks away from him but Tuck appear from behind him to attack him, Wildcat saw him and quickly dodged at spun around and grabbed him, and he held Tuck as he was trying to get free.

"Got you, maybe now I can shake some sense into you!" Wildcat said as he holds Tuck up.

But Tuck then actually unraveled himself and tied himself around Wildcat, he then tried to get free but the hold got tightened.

Wildcat look his balances and fall to the ground, on the ground, Wildcat was on his back and then saw Snake Eyes standing next him; he raises his katana up about to deliver a final blow.

But then a large rock was tossed at high force, it hits Snake's katana out of his hands, Snake then did backwards flipped to retrieve his weapon.

A-Bomb was the one who tossed that rock, he then runs over to Wildcat to help him get free but Tuck then let go of his and got away from them.

Meanwhile still fighting, Cricket and Sqwydd then saw what Tuck and Snake was doing, Sqwydd then turned to see Julie, Metabee, Kaikaina and Tiger charging to them, He then sprays a huge cloud of ink out of his mouth at them where they can see.

Cricket then grabbed on to Sqwydd's wrist and she jumped up, holding Sqwydd. They both were both in the air, Sqwydd then then shot some wet ink at A-Bomb and Wildcat but the ink only hit their feet, A-Bomb and Wildcat looks at the ink only to see that it was trailing over to the Enforcers, who was just standing there.

Cricket and Sqwydd both land next to them, Snake Eyes then held his fists up and they became electrified, he then punches the ground where the ink trail begins and the electricity flowed through the ink, it then reaches A-Bomb and Wildcat and it blasts them with a huge surge of electricity, they yelled in pain.

After the electricity stopped, A-Bomb and Wildcat both fall to the ground, unconscious.

The Enforcers looked at their defeated adversary. Sqwydd laughs a little. "I love it when they fall."

Then the sound of distanced police car sirens was in the air.

"Come on let's go!" Tuck told them as they all started running out of the mall.

After the ink cloud cleared, Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee runs out and see Ninja, A-Bomb and Wildcat unconscious.

Kaikaina and Metabee runs over to wake Ninja up, Kaikaina grabs Ninja shoulders and starts slapping him in the face with her hand, trying to wake him up. "Randy! (Slap) Wake! (Slap) Up! (Slap) Wake Up! (Slap)"

Ninja's eyes then opens but Kaikaina was still slapping him on the face. "Whoa! (Slap) Kai! (Slap) I'm awake!"

Kaikaina then stops and looks at him but then slaps him one more time on the face, Ninja then looks at Kaikaina with annoyances. "Sorry, that one was just because I felt like it." Kaikaina apologized.

Julie then helped A-Bomb as he wakes up. "You OK, Rick?"

A-Bomb turned to look at her and he gives her a smile. "Just a little... _Shocked_ from that." He joked as Julie rolled her eyes.

White Tiger then puts her finger on the unconscious Wildcat's neck to see if he was dead.

Ninja, Kaikaina and Metabee then join up with them. "This he..."

Tiger then sighs in relief, "He's still alive." She told them as she got up.

The still unconscious Wildcat starts muttering. "Stick the jab... Duck and cover... Chin down..." He muttered.

The team looks at the old hero, "You're hurt, Wildcat, you need to rest here..." Julie told him with concern.

"We're going after them ourselves." A-Bomb told him as they all quickly run out of the mall to get to their vehicles.

* * *

Now S.P.D. was in the Hydraulix Jamma and Kaikaina was driving her quid bike, driving down the road, chasing after the Enforcers.

As Metabee was driving, something was come up; everyone turned and saw that Wildcat was back on his feet and driving his motorcycle. Everyone looked surprised on Wildcat's quick recovery.

Wildcat looks at them inside the car and smiled. "You're gonna need a bit more than a little electricity too slow _this_ old man down!" He told them still driving.

Ninja looked at A-Bomb, Tiger and Julie sitting at the back. "He's persistence, I'll give him that." He shrugged his shoulders.

"No... he just stubborn..." Tiger mentioned, sounding slightly annoyed.

Julie then points at the front window where she sees the Enforcers running on the sidewalk. "There they are!"

The Enforcers ran down to an underground stairway that leads to the subway.

Wildcat then looks at Metabee, who's still driving the car. "That fancy high-tech car of yours isn't gonna be able to fit down there, that's why I keep my ride, lean and mean..." He said as he drove in front of them in high speed. "...I'll take it from here!" He told them.

Ninja then looked at everyone in the car, Metabee then pressed the autopilot on the dashboard and opened the door, and he then jumps out of the Hydraulix Jamma and lands on Kaikaina's quid bike, just behind her, while she drives.

White Tiger and Julie gets out of the back sits and jumps out of the car with Tiger holding a purple box and Julie holding a pink box.

Tiger's box then transformed into a purple hover scooter and she drives out with it.

Julie then puts her box on her back and it transforms into a pink jet glider pack, she flies to join her team's pursuit.

A-Bomb and Ninja then both jumped out of the car with A-Bomb holding a blue box, it then transforms into a blue hover board and both, A-Bomb and Ninja get on it with Ninja at the front, knees down and A-Bomb standing from the back, steering.

S.P.D. then all drove and flied pass Wildcat and they all went down the subway.

Wildcat then narrowed his eyes after what he just saw. "Teenagers, always trying to find a way to show off..." He said to himself as he drove down the subway and joined up with S.P.D.

Now in the tunnels, S.P.D. and Wildcat was now catching up with The Enforcers while they ran from them.

Cricket turned her head slightly to see S.P.D. closing in on them, she then jumps and kicks a support and sends some debris their way.

Julie then flies in front of them and smashes the debris with her fists.

"Everyone has got super powers these days; I remember when a tough jaw and solid uppercut was all you needed to fight crime!" Wildcat told Kaikaina and Metabee while they were driving.

S.P.D. then chased The Enforcers down the railway, but then the sound of a subway train was approaching, The Enforcers saw the train coming up and quickly jumped back on the stands.

S.P.D. and Wildcat saw the train as well and jumped off their vehicles and landed on the stands, and their vehicles smashed into the train, not destroying it.

Both teams looked at each other as some people saw them and ran out of the subway quickly.

Wildcat takes off his helmet as he and the team looked at the Enforcers and got ready for a fight. "Talk about wrong side tracks, you kids are gonna get yourselves killed down here!" Wildcat told them.

"Funny because down here, we feel safe here, old dude!" Tuck said as Sqwydd shot ink out of his mouth at them.

They all dodged the attack and Wildcat turned and saw Tuck, charging at him with his left fist enlarged, he throws a punch at Wildcat but he dodged it and Tuck's fist slams into the ground run the opponent way. Tuck jumped after him,

A-Bomb and Metabee dodged an ink attack from Sqwydd; they both charged in and tacked him to the ground.

Meanwhile, White Tiger, Ninja, Julie and Kaikaina was facing Cricket and Snake Eyes, Kaikaina then quickly got out one of her blasters and fired at them, Cricket quickly jumped out of the way and Snake Eyes dodged it and ran towards them, holding his katana.

Snake swung his sword at Ninja as he quickly ducks and dodged the attacks while Tiger, Julie and Kaikaina were fighting Cricket.

While Ninja was dodging Snake's attacks, he looks at Snake's katana. "Dude, that thing looks pretty Bruce but it look like it's meant for big kids." He told him as he back flipped and landed on the rails.

Snake Eyes then jumps and delivered a kick; Ninja blocked it with his forearm and pushed him back.

Ninja stared at Snake Eyes, "You're not much of a talker are you?" Ninja asked Snake Eyes about his silent.

But then Julie was send flying and smashed into a wall, Cricket was the one who kicked her, she then jumps up and does a back-flip and lands one foot on Kaikaina's helmet and pushed her away and launched herself up and kicked Tiger away.

Cricket then lands next to Snake Eyes on the rails and looked at Ninja. "That's because he has nothing to say to you!" She told him.

Snake then activate his electricity gloves and then punches both his fists on both rails, the electricity flowed thought it, towards Ninja but he quickly jumped out of the way and tossed his scarf up and it tied itself on a rail on the ceiling.

Ninja then hang there and reached for his belt and pulled out two Ninja Rings. "Ninja Rings!" He yells at he tosses both ring at Snake and Cricket but they both dodged it.

Meanwhile, Wildcat was dodging some punches from Tuck, he then throws another punch but Wildcat manage to catches it in his hand and Wildcat tosses at rebound punch at him, Tuck then unraveled his head and Wildcat's fist just way right though him.

Wildcat chuckled a bit at him as Tuck started it re-raveled his head. "Same old tricks..." Wildcat then kicked Tuck in the chest and he fall on the rails.

As Tuck was trying to recover and get up, a train was coming up to him at full speed, Wildcat saw the train and quickly turned to Tuck. "Move it, kid!" He yells as he jumps down and helped Tuck up.

But Tuck had an evil smile on his face. "Have nice ride..." He said as Tuck completely unraveled himself and the wind quickly blew him out of the way, Wildcat then looked shock as he turns and the train coming up to him.

But then White Tiger jumps in and pushed him out of the way and the train zoomed passed them.

Tuck then re-raveled himself and turned to his team, who was still fight the rest of S.P.D.

Cricket was fighting Julie and Kaikaina.

Snake Eyes was sword dueling with Ninja.

Sqwydd was being held down by A-Bomb and Metabee, Sqwydd then saw Tuck and quickly turned his head around to face A-Bomb and Metabee and opened his mouth and blasted a huge cloud of ink.

"Ah, Again!" Metabee yelled as he and A-Bomb lets Sqwydd go as they were blinded in the cloud.

Cricket and Snake both saw Sqwydd run out of the ink cloud and run over to Tuck,

Cricket then jumps up and super kicks Julie into Kaikaina, as Ninja was fighting Snake, he jumps up to sword attack Snake but Kaikaina and Julie both fly into him sending them flying and hitting a support. Cricket and Snake Eyes then ran over and joined Tuck and Sqwydd.

After the ink cloud cleared, A-Bomb and Metabee ran out and saw that the Enforcers was gone, White Tiger and Wildcat both got up from the rails and walked over to them.

Metabee threw his arms up in frustration with an annoyed look in his eyes. "They beat us, again!"

Julie, Kaikaina and Ninja walked over to them.

"Don't worry; when we had Sqwydd pinned down, I put a small tracking device on the back of his neck with him not knowing." A-Bomb told his team with a smile.

White Tiger then lifted her watch up and started presses some button, the watch's screen then pulled out a holo-map. "Just give me a few minutes; I need to get a lock on the tracker." She explains.

Metabee then turns and looks up towards Wildcat with an annoyed look in his eyes. "And you could have got yourself killed down there, are you crazy!"

Wildcat glared at the Medabot, "You think I'm crazy just because I tried to save that kid from being creamed by a train! Any of you kids would have done the same!" The old hero told them.

Everyone looked at him, thinking that they would do the same thing but right now they need to focus on finding the Enforcers.

Then on White Tiger's holo-map, a small red dot appeared on the corner of it. "Found them." Tiger said.

"You kids and your gizmos, come on, we should be on the chase, not playin' _'Mad Scientist'_ " Wildcat told them.

Julie then sighed as she turns to Wildcat. "Look, Wildcat now-a-days, there's more to fighting crime then a thick skull and fists." She explained to him.

Metabee then points at him with anger. "And we wouldn't have to track them with _'Gizmos'_ if we didn't have to bail you out...Twice!"

Wildcat then glared at them, "And who said I need you to bail me out, ya know I've been doing this before any of you were in bed diapers, and I've been just _fine!_ " He yelled.

White Tiger then clenched her fists, knowing she have enough, then quickly turns around and looks at Wildcat's eyes with an angered look in her eyes. "You're right, you have been doing this for a long time... Maybe _too_ long!" She told him as he glares at her.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the sewer, The Enforcers were walking down a tunnel where there was bright glowing water, flowing next to them as they walked on the stands.

While they were walked, Cricket looked at the guys. "Hun is not gonna be happy..." She told them.

"Well, someone has to tell him..." Tuck told his team, he then turns to Sqwydd, "Sqwydd?"

Sqwydd then widen his eyes as he shook his head. "Aw no, man, you know what happened the last time I told him bad news besides he scares me."

Tuck turns and looks at Snake Eyes, "And I guess you're not in a chatty mood, are you, Snake (?)" He told the silent ninja as he does not responds as they continued walking to the end of the tunnel where a bright light shined.

* * *

Now somewhere in the subway tunnels, S.P.D. and Wildcat was standing near a wall.

White Tiger looks at the holo-map and sees the red dot was behind the wall.

"Well..?" Kaikaina asked her,

Tiger then puts her right hand on the wall and slides it around, until her hand is on a brick that she pushed in the wall which made the wall next to them opened up to reveal a secret staircase.

They walked over to it and sees a lot of bugs crawling around on the steps which made Julie shutter a bit as she was scared of bugs.

Ninja looks down and then turns to his team with an uneasy look in his eyes. "Uh... Ladies first..."

Tiger then pushed him down the stairs in annoyance, everybody looks at her. "What... He did say ladies first (!)" She joked as she and everyone starts walking down the steps.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Enforcers had entered their lair that was in the deepest parts of Jump City's sewer, where there were lots of teenagers; they walked up to a shadowy figure who was sitting on a throne.

"You took your sweet time; did you send our message to the surface…?" The shadowy figure told them.

Tuck stepped forward as he looked at the shadowy figure as Cricket hide behind Snake Eyes as he had his arms crossed, not scared of the shadowy figure.

"Yes, but..." Tuck was about to tell him but...

The shadowy figure stands up and reveals himself, he was a huge muscled man who had blond hair and it was tied in a ponytail, he also had three scars on the left side of his face, he had a tattoo of a purple dragon on his left arm, he was wearing a white shirt and purple pants with a golden belt buckle which had a dragon on it.

The man who's name was Hun walked towards them with a smile on his face. "Excellent, did you see how dark it is up there; feel their hate towards you..." Hun told them as he looks at them. "...They despise each and everyone of you but who took all of you in, protected you, fed you, taught you..." He asked them darkly.

Tuck looked at him was a little scary look in his eyes. "Y-Y-You did, Hun, b-b-but..."

Hun glared at him with evil smile, "I took you in not because I needed you but because I care about you."

Cricket then looked at Hun, still hiding behind Snake Eyes in fear. "A-A-And we are grateful, sir, but we some little bad new..."

"We were... followed..." Tuck told him,

Hun's expression changed into a look of rage and anger after hearing that. "WHAT?! I give you a simple job and you can't do that right!" He yelled at them in rage, he then sigh heavily, "...No matter, we can't afford to have S.H.I.E.L.D. take away from our special committee..." Hun then looked at the teenagers with a smile again, "...You all know what you must do."

Sqwydd then stepped up and looked at him with a concern look on his face. "W-W-Wait, Hun, m-m-maybe we can just scare them away, nobody needs to get hurt..."

But then Hun grabs Sqwydd's shirt with one hand and lifted him up in anger from hearing that, Hun held him up. "What did you say?! _'Just scare them away'_ and risk losing everything we worked for!" He yelled as he tosses Sqwydd aside, he hits the ground hard and Cricket then ran over and helped him. "...This is the only place we all have just because society has rejected us, called us freaks! This is the only place where we're not freaks..." Hun told them,

Tuck then narrowed his eyes, knowing he was right, they needed to depose of S.P.D. before they get to close.

* * *

Meanwhile, S.P.D. and Wildcat was walking down a sewer tunnel with White Tiger walking in front of them, looking at the holo-map.

Ninja and Kaikaina looks at the glowing green water that was flowing next to them as they all walked on the stands.

"What's with the glow in dark water?" Kaikaina asked.

"Toxic waste, one touch in that water and you get instantly mutated." White Tiger told her as she looks at her map.

A-Bomb then shook a little as he remembered the events back at Camp Lakebottom and how he was almost mutated. "Great, more mutating liquids (!)" He said as he and his team stopped for a second and Wildcat walked passed them.

"Who would live like this, no wonder those kids are hacking out..." Wildcat said as he was still walking ahead.

Julie then looked at him walked but also a small trip wire where he was walking to. "Wildcat, wait!"

But Wildcat's leg hits the trip wire and it sprung a trap, a huge steel box fall from the ceiling and it hits ground, trapping the team and Wildcat in the box.

Outside the steel box, The Enforcer was standing outside it, Snake Eyes then pressed a button on his wrist.

Inside the box, Metabee, A-Bomb and Wildcat were hitting the sides with their fists and shoulders as Tiger had the holo-map up and it shed some light.

But then from the corners of the box, it sprayed some knock out gas, everyone then quickly covered they mouths and noses but Ninja stood up with a determents look in his eyes.

"Oh no! Not again, I may have got gassed and had dreams about dolphin laser pumas but my superior Ninja skills will shielded me from gas attack!" Ninja yelled as closed his eyes and crossed his arm, but then a huge blast of gas hits Ninja in the face, he then got weak and eyes got tired and also knees got weak. "The album...comes out...July 24th..." He said all dizzy as he falls down and hits the ground, unconscious.

Soon after, A-Bomb, White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Wildcat all passed out but Metabee was uninfected be the gas since he was a Medabot.

"It seems that being a Medabot and not needing to breath has some perks..." He said to himself but then one side of the box, the wall opened a small opening where a huge boxing glove shot out punched Metabee in the face and sends him hitting the wall, he then slides down, unconscious.

The steel box was then lifted up and The Enforcers saw S.P.D. and Wildcat on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

A couple of hours later, now in the Enforcer's lair, S.P.D. and Wildcat was being hanged upside down by anti-gravity beams on the ceiling, pointing at them, they were being held over a pit where two giant mutant alligators at the bottom.

Hun was standing near a control panel with The Enforcers standing behind him.

"Wake up, oppressors..." Hun yelled as the team woke up and saw they were being held over a pit. "...We don't take kindly to S.H.I.E.L.D. trespassing on our turf."

A-Bomb glared at Hun upside down, "You can drop the act, Hun we know who you are, you uses to be the gang boss of the Purple Dragons but after their were took down by the law, you when insane, so you chose to live down here and force teenagers to do your dirty work!" The blue hulk told him,

"LIES!" Hun yelled as he holds up Kaikaina twin blasters in his hands. "Your S.H.I.E.L.D.'s team of lap dogs that has been causing me trouble for the pass weeks and it's time for you and your team to face punishment..." Hun told them as he presses a button on the control panel as the anti-gravity beams started lowering them down the pit.

While upside down, Ninja looks up and see the mutant alligators snarling as they were hungry. "Uh... if anyone has a plan... Please share it now before we're gator food..!" He said a little scared.

Metabee tries to move his head down but the anti-gravity beams were restraining them. "If I... can move my head down a little...maybe I could fire my horn missiles at the ceiling, some rock might land on control panel..."

"No! We're underground; any kind seismic activity will cause the whole lair to cave in with all of us in it." White Tiger explained to him.

As they were still being slowly lowered, Wildcat sighed depressingly. "This is all my fault..." He said and everyone looks at him. "...The world's changed around I'm still the same as I've always been. All fists, no brains..." He told them as everyone had a concern look on each face (Well, maybe Kaikaina is behind her helmet) "...You were right, Tiger; I should have retired years ago..."

Tiger looked at him, "Ted, the only reason why I tried to push you into retiring is because you trained me for nearly all my life, taught me my strengths and weaknesses and made me into the hero I am today, so I don't see you as my mentor anymore, I see you as a father..." Tiger explained to him in compassion as she looks down (or up) "...And I didn't want to lose another one..." She whispered to herself sounding sad as no one heard her.

Wildcat then looked at White Tiger as he was honored that she sees he as a father figure and had an idea as his emotion changed from depressor to determination. "Well, then time to show you kids' one final lesson..." He told them,

As Hun and the Enforcers were walking away to let the gators finished them… "Hey! Goldilocks..!" Wildcat yelled at Hun as he turns around and looks Wildcat after hearing that. "…You think you can hurry this up, I don't want to see you ugly mug any longer then I have to!"

Hun then glared angrily at him. "What did you say to me, you decrepit bag of bones!"

"Yeah! I'm talking to you!" Wildcat yelled as they were still being lowered.

Julie looks at him with confusion, "Wildcat, what are you doing?" She asked on why he's insulting Hun.

"Do I have to remind you that he holding us over a pit filled with mutant gators?" Ninja said really nervously,

"Tell me! How can you stand to look in the mirror every morning, if I had a face like you're, I'd have nightmares!" Wildcat insulted him with a joke.

Hun was starting to grit his teeth as he was really starting to get angry. "Shut up... SHUT UP!" He yelled after him with rage.

"Why don't you make me, _freak!_ " Wildcat told him,

"And you're old and I hate you!" Kaikaina yelled at Hun as everyone looked at her on why she insulted him. "What, I thought this was a team thing..." She told them.

Hun then walks back over the control panel and then pressed a button, which made the anti-gravity beams stopped lowering them "Release the old man..." Hun said then turned to some followers then walked over with a long stick with a hook on the end.

The team realized what Wildcat was planning, he was going to fight Hun, head on.

"Wildcat, don't!" A-Bomb said,

"You'll get hurt!" Julie said in concern,

"He's three times your size!" Metabee mentioned,

"Hun's huge... and possible stupid! Which is a really _baaad_ combination!" Ninja told him.

"And he has a dragon tattoo, a dragon belt buckle and blond hair that are braided... BRAIDED!" Kaikaina mentioned in fear.

Tiger looked at him with worried eyes, "Ted, please, you don't have to do this!"

Wildcat then turns to the team at smiled, "What good are nine lives if you don't use them...?" He told them as Hun's followers used the hook to grab Wildcat by the hand and pulled him out of gravity field and he lands on the ground as the gravity returns to him.

Hun glared at Wildcat, "You were better off being finished be the alligators..." He told him but the smile at the team, who was still being hanged over the pit. "...But that doesn't mean my pets should stay hungry!"

Hun laughed at he presses a button on the control panel and the anti-gravity beam completely turned off and the team was dropped into the pit where they landed on the ground.

A-Bomb, Ninja, Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all got up but saw that the tow mutant alligators were charging towards them.

Wildcat saw that the team was in danger as he looks down on at bottom of the pit. "Kids!" He yelled.

But then Wildcat got a huge punch to the face by Hun, make him quickly step back from as Wildcat try to catch his second wind.

Then Hun, the Enforcers and Hun's followers circled around Wildcat, but Wildcat just chuckled a little at Hun. "Come on, I'm a boxer, not a kitty, give me what ya got!" Wildcat told Hun as he then changed and tosses a punch at him.

Wildcat tried blocking Hun's punches but he was too fast and managed to hit Wildcat with a many punches from left to right, Wildcat struggled to block and dodge Hun's attacks.

After Hun lands a huge punch at Wildcat's to the stomach, he had a angered glare at him. "I'll grind you into dust!" Hun yelled at Wildcat.

Wildcat recovered for that punch and looks back at Hun. "Sorry, I need to turn up my hearing aid because all I can hear is you suckin' wind!" He insulted Hun again as he was now getting angrier, Hun then charged in to deliver another attack.

Meanwhile at the bottom of the pit, one of the gators was running towards the sides with A-Bomb trying to push it back as he held on to its top and bottom jaw, trying to stop it from eating him.

Metabee was shooting the other gator with his gauntlet, the gator the charges at him, Metabee dodged it's jaws as it snapped it as it tried to eat him, the gator tosses his jaw one more at Metabee but he dodged it and the gator's mouth and it smashed into the ground.

Kaikaina was looking thought the pile of bones and picked up a long bone, she then charged at the gator that was pushing its jaw up against A-Bomb.

As she was running, she drove the of the bone into the ground and pole valuated herself up and landed on top of the gator's head, she then kicks her left foot into the gator's left eyes, causing it to roar in pain.

"Got somethin' in your eye!" Kaikaina yelled at the gator as it lifted up its head up and A-Bomb manage to lift up the chin and gives a huge punch uppercut at it.

Julie runs toward the other gator carrying a huge bone in her hands, about to swing it at it, but the gator swings its tail at her and hits the bone out of her hands, but then Ninja and White Tiger both jumped up and landed on top of the gator.

"Ninja Scarf Wrap!" Ninja yelled at he tosses his scarf at the gator which the scarf wrapped itself around the gator's head, covering its eyes.

The gator roared as it couldn't see, Tiger then tosses a long bone at Julie and she catches it and puts it in the gators mouth up ward, locking its jaw.

Ninja and Tiger, both jumps off the gator and joins up with Julie, but then the gator snapped the bone in two, freeing his jaw and then charged at them, Julie then run to it as she jumped and slides on her back and slides under the gator.

As she got to the end of the gator, she quickly got back up and grabbed the tip of its tail with both hands and used her super strength and pulled the gator back.

Julie then put her arms behind her and uses all her strength and tosses the gator up over her head and tosses it at the other gator.

A-Bomb and Kaikaina saw the other gator flying towards this gator and jumped out of the way and the gator clashed into the other one, crashing into the side of the pit, both mutant alligators was now knocked out.

A-Bomb, Kaikaina, Ninja, Metabee, Julie and White Tiger all join up together, but then they heard to sound of punches and grunts coming from the top of the pit.

"Wildcat!" Tiger yelled as she and the team all started climbing the sides of the pit.

Back at the top, Hun was delivering blow to blow of punches at Wildcat as he was trying to move fast enough to dodge his punches.

Hun then throws one huge punch to Wildcat, sending him backwards, but Wildcat quickly recovered as he had a ready stance and looked at Hun.

"This is a boxing match, not patty cake! Step it up, Lunch box!" Wildcat insulted Hun again,

Hun was now getting even angrier as he charges in for another attack but Wildcat manages to dodge it, Hun was starting to get tried as he starts swinging his arms and Wildcat dodged each swing.

"I'll... show... you... Lunch... box..!" Hun struggled to talk as he was now completely tried but still continued swinging his arms at Wildcat but he kept dodging.

Wildcat then readied himself, "Losin' your wind, need a little rest, then maybe you should take a... NAP!" Wildcat said as he delivers a left hook and punched Hun in the face and started to throw jabs of punches at Hun from left to right to his face.

Wildcat then finishes it with one huge knock-out upper-cut, hitting Hun from under his chin, sending him up and he hits the ground, knocked out.

The team then managed to climb out of the pit and saw Wildcat, as he was winning.

Wildcat then lifted Hun over his head with both hands. "OK, ya sweaty meatball! Time to take out trash, one piece of garbage at a time!" He yelled at he tosses Hun into the glowing green water.

Wildcat looked at the watch but there were no bubbles coming up and no sign of Hun in the water.

The team the join up with Wildcat and had a ready stance as the Enforcers started to walk towards them.

Wildcat then gave S.P.D. the hand sign meaning _'wait'_ as he looked at the Enforcers. "You kids don't have to live down here, rotting with the garbage and stewing in your own anger." He told them as Tuck then stepped forward.

Tuck glared at him with anger, "Oh. So now you're telling us how to live? You don't know what it's like to be what we are, to have society rejected you, be treated like an outsider, a freak!"

Wildcat narrowed his eyes as he looked at Tuck, "That's where you're wrong, growing up, I was an outsider like you..." He explained as he clenched his fists as he remembers his childhood, "...An nobody from a bad neighborhood, got beat up every day. Twice on Sundays..."

Tuck crossed his arms as he looks away from Wildcat but Cricket and Sqwydd looked at him with timed look on their faces. "...Yeah, I could have gone down a darker road but instead I found the ring, put the gloves on and never looked back... Think about a rag tags like you can learn a thing or two from an old timer like me."

Tuck then uncrosses his arms as he turns and looks at Cricket, Sqwydd and Snake Eyes, all thinking that maybe he's right… Maybe they don't have to hide in the shadows in fear and anger.

But then suddenly in the water, a huge green mutated arm with spikes on it, two fingers and one thumb on the hand rose up from the water and made a fist and drove towards Wildcat when he wasn't looking, Wildcat then turned and saw the giant fist coming towards him, it hits him into Metabee and they both flied into a pile of bones.

Both then back away from the water after seeing that, the rising from the water, Hun who was now mutated into a vicious looking mutant turtle with the right side of his shirt ripped off and his pant ripped up, he also had spikes on both shoulders as he had angered glare at S.P.D. and clanged his razor sharp teeth.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!" The mutated Hun yelled in rage. As he get out of the water.

Ninja looked at Hun's new form with shock, "Talk about a shell shocked."

Hun then turns to the Enforcers. "WHY HAVEN'T YOU DESTROYED THEM YET!" He yelled as he slowly walked towards them. "YOU TRAITORS, INGRATES, FREAKS ALL OF YOU!" Hun then jumps up and delivers a both punch at both, the Enforcers and S.P.D., both team jumped out of the way and Hun smashed his fists into the ground.

Tuck, Cricket, Sqwydd and Snake Eyes all turned to their former boss with a look of determination now knowing that they 'have' been working for the wrong guy. "That's where your wrong, Hun! We're not freaks, we're Enforcers!" Tuck told the mutant turtle as he stretched his right arm and sends a fist towards Hun, hitting him in the stomach.

S.P.D. saw the Enforcers fight back at Hun and decided to help them.

Cricket was running at Hun with Julie, they both jumped up and Cricket kicked Hun in the face as Julie punched him in the stomach.

Snake and Ninja both jumped up holding both their swords and swung them at Hun but he blocked both blades with his forearms and pushed both ninjas back.

As both teams was fighting Hun, Metabee and Wildcat climbed out of the pile of bones and Metabee runs in to join the fight. "Wait from me-" Wildcat was about to join the fight but then he had a sharp pain in his chest. "OW!" He yelled as he then falls to the ground as he had his right hand on his chest and he tried to get up. "OW... No... Not...now..!" He said as he loses consciousness and passes out as he had a heart attack.

Hun looked at both teams of teenagers, "YOU TURNED ME INTO THE ONE ANIMAL I HATE, A TURTLE!" The mutant turtle yelled in rage.

Kaikaina then ran over to the control panel and grabs her blasters, she actually then turns to the reader and look at them. "Some people just can't handle change." She told the reader as she shrugged her shoulders and broke the fourth wall.

Hun then quickly walk over to her and looked at the reader in confusion on why she was talking to air, he then grabbed her shoulders with both hands and started shaking her. "WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT, WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO!? THERE'S NO ONE THERE!" He yelled in frustration as he continued shaking Kaikaina around.

"Hey, Chowder Head!" The voice of Metabee came from behind Hun.

Hun then let go of Kaikaina and turned around and saw Metabee in the air, he was doing a spin as he was falling towards Hun and did a helicopter kick at him, sending him back.

Kaikaina then join up with Metabee and both her and her Medabot started shooting at Hun with her blasters and his gauntlet.

Hun tried to block the shots but while he distracted, Tuck then ran towards Hun and stretched his arms and tied them both around his legs without him knowing.

After Kaikaina and Metabee stopped firing, they moved back away from him, Hun then looked confused on why they stopped shooting him, he looks up and sees White Tiger and A-Bomb, who both jumped up and landed two huge kicks to Hun's face, Tuck then pulled his arms and tripped Hun over and he fell on his back.

Tuck then quickly let go of his legs, Sqwydd then jumped up and shot out a huge dose of wet ink out of his mouth and it hits Hun, covering him in ink.

Hun then slowly got up but the he saw Ninja and Snake Eyes was standing in front of him, with Snake activated his eletro gloves while Ninja held up a couple of Eletro Balls.

Snake and Ninja then ran towards Hun as Ninja jumped up. "Ninja Eletro Balls!" He yelled as he tosses them at Hun and Snake Eyes then set his gloves to high voltage and he punched Hun right in the stomach with both fists, shocking Hun with lots of electricity and with an added power by the Eletro Balls sparking Hun as he roared in pain.

Snake then jumped away from Hun, who was fried for the electrocution and falls to the ground backwards, as he was now defeated.

A-Bomb, Ninja, White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee, Tuck, Sqwydd, Cricket and Snake Eyes all looked at the defeated mutant.

"Good riddance's..." Cricket said, coldly,

Metabee looks at the unconscious and defeated Hun and saw something around his neck. "Hey guys, look." He said as he walks over to Hun and saw that he was wearing a small gold necklace, Metabee grabs the necklaces and rips it off Hun and he holds it up and to his and everyone but the Enforcers surprised... necklaces had a Makulan ring, an orange one.

A-Bomb, Ninja, Tiger, Julie and Kaikaina all walked over to the Medabot and saw the Makulan ring as Metabee slides the ring out of the necklace.

"A Makulan ring?" Julie said in amazement on the fact Hun had a Makulan ring.

White Tiger then turned to the Enforcers. "Where did this come from?"

Cricket stepped forward. "I found it in the deepest parts of the sewer, Hun saw that I had it and took it away from me." She told them.

Tiger then takes the ring from Metabee and looks at it with a serous glare in her eyes. "This now worries me..."

Ninja then looked at her with confusion in his eyes. "What do you mean, we had a pretty good day, we stopped the bad guys and found another Makulan ring, that means we have two rings and there are only eight more to go!" The masked ninja explained to her.

"I think she worried about the fact that even those we now have another ring, that was in a villains hands, which means that the other rings might already by in bad guys hands." Julie explained.

A-Bomb then turned around, "Care to share some light here, Wildcat?" He said but after he turned around he saw Wildcat, lying on ground, unconscious.

"Wildcat..." Tiger had a shocked expression in her face. "WILDCAT!" She yelled as she ran to him, she then turns him on his back and puts the right side of her head against Wildcat's chest too listen to his heart.

Everyone all ran to them with worried faces,

"What's wrong with him?" Tuck asked,

Tiger then turns to him with a scared look in her eyes. "It's his heart!"

Kaikaina then turns and looks at Snake Eyes. "Snake Eyes, you'll have some words to help us, right!" Kaikaina asked him with a happy tone but Snake just looked at her, still completely not saying a word. "...Uhh... you're kinda droppin' the ball here, Snake Eyes..." Kaikaina told the silent ninja, awkwardly.

Sqwydd then stepped up with serous look on his face, "OK, everyone listen to me carefully…" He told everyone in a serious tone, he then turns to Snake Eyes. "Snake, we need you to active your gloves, let's see if we can't give this old geezer's heart a jump start." Snake Eyes then activated his gloves and puts both his knuckles on Wildcat's chest. "Everyone, clear!" Sqwydd yelled as Snake shocked Wildcat's chest but he still wasn't waking up. "...Again, clear!" Snake then shocked Wildcat again but still nothing.

Tuck had a scared look, "Come on, wake up, dude!"

Then Snake Eyes shocks Wildcat one more time and then Wildcat started to cough as he woke up and slowly opened his eyes, everyone all sighed in relief to see that the old hero just made it.

"Don't worry, son... still got at least four lives left..." He told Tuck as everyone smiled at the old hero. "... And who you callin' an _'Geezer'_ "

* * *

After both S.P.D. and the Enforcers got out of the sewer and back to the surface, everyone then went back to Wildcat's gym.

Inside the building, Tuck and Wildcat was in the boxing ring, both wearing boxing gloves as Tuck tosses a couple of jabs at Wildcat, which he dodged.

"That's it, kid, stick the jab!" Wildcat told him as he tosses a punch at him as he blocked.

As they were sparring, A-Bomb, Randy, Julie, Metabee, Ava and Kaikaina was all sitting at the table while Sqwydd, Cricket and Snake Eyes was in the kitchen and Sqwydd was drinking a Tiger Tonic while Cricket and Snake was hold glasses of it.

Sqwydd just finished his Tiger Tonic and had a delighted smile as he enjoyed that drink. "Ha ha, this is the best milkshake I ever had!" He said happiness; he then turned to Cricket and Snake Eyes. "...Yo! Cricket, Snake, you guys have got to try these, it's got fish and bananas in them!" He told them as he then drinks another one.

Cricket and Snake both looks at the Tiger Tonic while Cricket had a hesitated look as she not sure if can drink something like this, both her and Snake Eyes turned to look at S.P.D., which give Cricket and Snake Eyes a timid look. They both then poured their Tiger Tonics in a potted plant, which quickly killed it.

The team then turned and looked at Wildcat and Tuck sparring.

Randy then Looked at A-Bomb. "So, this is how it going to work, we tell Fury that the Enforcers split and won't cause any more trouble?" He asked the blue hulk.

"Yeah as long as they don't get tempted about it," A-Bomb joked.

Julie then looked at Ava. "You think we're doing the right thing, I mean letting them stay here with Wildcat?" She asked her sounding a little worried.

Ava then smiled at her. "Wildcat offered to let them stay, I think with his training, these guys could be something more..."

Everyone all looks at Wildcat and Tuck boxing. "Come let me have it!" Wildcat said as Tuck launches a huge punch to his gut, causing everyone but Snake Eyes to cringe, Wildcat held on his stomach in pain but he gives Tuck an thumbs up. "...Ohh...Good... good swing son..."

(Authors Notes- Good episode. Please review and comment)

(I do not own any rights to the characters I have just used, they are characters of their own respected franchises)

Randy Cunningham/The Ninja - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Ava Ayala/White Tiger: Ultimate Spider-man

Julie Hayward - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs Blue

Metabee - Medabots

Wildcat - Batman: The Brave And The Bold

Tuck, Cricket and Sqwydd - Generator Rex

Snake Eyes - GI Joe

Hun - TMNT (2003)


	8. Ep 8 Task Management

It was a nice Friday morning at 5:00 am at Jump City's financial district.

But then one of the bank's fronts, something smashed through the wall, charging on the street.

The thing that smashed thought the wall was a giant cybernetically enhanced Rhino/Human hybrid on four feet charging down the road with Ninja on its back, trying to stay on.

Then A-Bomb, White Tiger, Julie, Metabee and Kaikaina all ran out of the bank and ran after rhino/human thing.

As they were running, White Tiger then sighed. "The one time Exo-Skull breaks into a bank is four hours before school start!"

A-Bomb turned to her with an uneasy look on his face. "It make you wonder how Exo-Skull robbed a bank, the guy doesn't have any hands?"

Meanwhile, Rhino/Human hybrid named Exo-Skull was still charging down the road, he turns slightly to see the Ninja was on his back, holding both hands on his armour, trying not to fall off.

"GET OFF ME!" Exo-Skull yelled at Ninja as he charged on to the sidewalk and into kiosk that sold hats to knock Ninja off him, one hat in particular flied into Ninja's face, the hat was a cowboy hat and Ninja then moved it off his face and on his head with left hand while his right hand was holding on.

Exo-Skull then stops in an intersection and starts to jump and kick as if he was a bull, trying to shake Ninja off.

As Ninja then held on with his left hand and took off the cowboy hat with his right hand and held it up it the air. "Yee haw, hey guys, look! I'm a Ninja Cowboy!" Ninja told his team as they all catch up to them.

A-Bomb looked at Kaikaina, "We need to contain him, Kai?" He asked her.

"You got it!" Kaikaina told him as she takes her rifle off her back and points it at Exo-Skull, as he was still jumping around trying to throw Ninja off.

Kaikaina then fired a grappling hook for her rifle and it hits Exo-Skull's butt.

Exo-Skull roared in pain while Ninja laughed at him. "Oh, right on the butt cheek!" He said as Kaikaina, Julie, Metabee, Tiger and A-Bomb all grabbed on to the rope and pulled it and Exo-Skull was pulled back.

Exo-Skull then turn to see them pulling him back, he then tries to pull them to him but A-Bomb gripped the ground with his feet.

Ninja then dropped the cowboy hat and jumps off Exo-Skull's back and landed in front of him, he then looks at Exo-Skull as he was still struggling to get free. "Hey, Exo-Skull, I got a question, how can you manage to stink so bad, the people on the other side of the city can smell you all the way from here!" Ninja joked as Exo-Skull as he was starting to get angry and pull even hard.

But unknown to Ninja, the cable was starting to snap, the team all saw the rope snapping and is shocked to see that Ninja was standing right in front as he was to break free.

"Ninja!" A-Bomb yelled at him to get his attention,

Ninja then laughed as he holds his right hand up. "No, wait, I got another one! Hey, Exo-Skull, what kind of powers do you have, the power to smash thought things with your head, the power to say complete sentences, or the power to increase your body odour to make your enemies loses their sense of smell!" Ninja told another joke at Exo-Skull, still unknown to the rope snapping.

"Ninja!" Julie and Kaikaina yelled as they all still held on to the rope and pulling it back.

White Tiger then glared at Ninja with annoyance, she then let's go of the rope and runs to the side.

Metabee watches her go, "Where's she going?!"

Ninja then laughs again as he looks at Exo-Skull. "Hey Exo-Skull..."

"NINJA!" Everyone yelled as he then tilts to the right side to looks at his team.

He looked at them with annoyance on why their interrupting him. "What?! Can't you guys see I giving this chump some totally hilarious jokes at him?"

But then the rope finally snapped and the team all fell down as Exo-Skull was free and charged towards Ninja, Ninja saw Exo-Skull coming towards him but then White Tiger jumped in and tackled him out of the way as Exo-Skull charged passed them.

Exo-Skull then active the rockets on his armour and blasted off into the air, flying away.

Ninja and Tiger both got up and looked up at Exo-Skull as he was flying, high in the sky.

A-Bomb, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all ran over and joined up with them.

White Tiger lifted her left wrist up to her face and presses a button on her wrist commentator. "Tiger to Fury... Exo-Skull got away..."

 _'Report back to the Triskelion, I would hurry if I was you, school starts in a couple of hours...'_ Nick Fury's voice came out of Tiger commentator.

Ninja then looked at his team as they all glared at him. "OK, OK, I know I kinda showboated but when you really get into the insulting-"

Ninja then punched in the face by White Tiger out of rage and anger and he falls to the ground, everyone looked shock on what she just done.

Ninja rubbed his chin in pain as he looks up at Tiger as she had anger in her eyes, as she glares back at him.

"You had to do one simple thing... Contain the super villain!" Tiger yelled at him with fury,

A-Bomb then puts his hand on her shoulder. "Ava, it OK... We'll get Exo-Skull next time."

Tiger turned to him, "It's about more than that!" She turns back to Ninja, "When we needed your help, you just chose to do your own thing!" She yelled at him, White Tiger then walked away, but she stopped for a second and turns her head to look at Ninja one more time. "Maybe you're not fit to even be call a _'Hero'_..." She said coldly as he then starts walking again.

Ninja just lies on the ground, looking at her with shocked and hurt look in his eyes on what she said.

A-Bomb then handed his hand at him, Ninja then takes his hand and A-Bomb pulls him up.

The team then walked back to the Triskelion, following Tiger.

But unknown to them, flying above a building with a small sphere with a lens on it, it was a camera and it was watching the team walk away.

* * *

Somewhere in an unknown location, in a dark room with lighting, sitting at a desk and watching some screens was a mystery figure in the shadows.

Then a woman with a slender figure and was wearing a grey suit with long red hair tied in a ponytail, as she was walking to the desk.

"Taskmaster?" She said as the figure, which turned his chair to look at her.

The light shines on him and it reveals that was a fully armoured man wearing a skull mask over his head and had a hood over it.

The man named Taskmaster looked at her. "Very interesting display in Jump City by The Ninja," He mentioned.

"I received a message from Exo-Skull; he refuses to fight The Ninja or his team again." The woman told him.

Taskmaster then stood up and walked around his desk, he then sighed. "You save the freak from a genetics lab and this is how he thanks you!"

The woman looks at Taskmaster as he walked passed her, "Exo-Skull was the last gun for hire, there's no one left to send in."

He stopped walking, "You're right... After the months of watching... Learning... Waiting..." Taskmaster then turns to the woman, "The Ninja has shown that being on a team has made him less dependable... I suppose that the time to meet The Ninja is now, isn't it Giganta?"

The woman named Giganta nodded, "Yes, Taskmaster, but how are you going to find him?" She asked as Taskmaster started to walk down the room.

"The same way I lured him out the first time but only this time, _I'm_ the main focus..." He told darkly.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the team was now at school and was in the cafeteria.

A-Bomb, Randy, Julie, Ava, Kaikaina and Metabee were sitting at a table but Ava was sitting at the far end of the table, still annoyed at Randy.

As everyone just looked at her as she was reading a book.

"Aw, come on Ava, I've never seen you hold a grudge on me, this long!" Randy told her from across the table.

Ava then turned to Randy with a cold glare. "Oh what's wrong, can't handle the fact of me, thinking that you're a moron with ninja weapons (!)"

Randy then sighed as he gave up, he then up from his seat. "I'm gettin' somethin' to eat..." He said as he starts walking to the food court.

But then a lunch tray, full of food came out of no way and hits him in the face, Everyone looks at Randy as the tray is lowered off his face and he was covered in food, everyone but his friends all laughed at him.

Randy turned to see that Flash Thompson was the one who did that.

Flash laughed at him, "Got a little food on you, Cunningham!" He told him as he walks back to his table where the jocks sat as they were laughing at Randy.

Randy just had a blank expression on his face as he walks back to his table and sits back down.

A-Bomb saw that there was a French fry in Randy's hair, he then slowly lifted his hand up and takes it and dips it in the ketchup that was dripping down his face, and A-Bomb eats the French fry as everyone just looked at him.

"What... You can't let good food go to waste." A-Bomb told them as he reaches out to get another French fry out of Randy's hair.

But Randy slaps his hand away in annoyance, "Will you stop that!" He yelled as Julie then handed him some paper towels to clean the food off him.

But then the doors open and a woman with yellow-blonde hair, pale blue eyes and a very large bust, wearing a sleeveless white blouse and a full-length black skirt that covered her legs as she was in a wheelchair.

She wheeled herself to the centre of the cafeteria as all the students stopped doing what they're doing and looked at her.

After he cleaned the food off, Randy looked at the woman in the wheelchair. "Who's she?" He asked.

Julie turned to him, "That's Principal Centorea Shianus."

The woman named Centorea Shianus looked at all the students. "Student, I'd like to have your attention." She said as all the students looked at her. "After a strange attack in the city's financial district, all city campuses are on high alert, so report any suspicious activities at one."

Randy then leaned over to Metabee, "You get the license plate from Exo-Skull because the bank people are so screwed!" Randy joked as he and Metabee laughs a little.

Ava then turns to look at Randy a cold glare and Randy and Metabee immediately shut up.

But then a pea was tossed into the air and it hits Randy's head, Randy then turned his head around to see who did that, he the saw that Flash was catapulting peas with his spoon as he and his jock friends laughing at him.

"A-hum!" Principal Shianus makes a cough sound and both Randy and Flash looked at her. "Mr Cunningham, Mr Thompsons, please pay attention! Your gym teacher, Coach Moleskin will be out due to family matters..." She explains as a tanned man walks in the cafeteria wearing a headband, sleeveless shirt and red shorts and had a mustache. "...Mr. Yaeger will be your substitute until further notice."

Mr. Yaeger then starts walking around and looked at the students. "I look forward to the challenge of unlocking your hidden... talents..." He said as A-Bomb, Randy, Ava, Metabee, Julie and Kaikaina all looked at him with weirded expression on their faces (Well, maybe Kaikaina is) on why the guy talking very darkly.

* * *

Now in gym, Randy, Ava, Kaikaina and Julie was all wearing blue t-shirts and red shorts but A-Bomb just still just wearing his black shorts as Flash and his jock friends were wearing theirs.

"DODGE-BALL!" Flash yelled as he and his jock friends tossed a whole fleet of dodge balls at Randy, A-Bomb, Metabee, Julie, Ava and Kaikaina, who was standing opposite to them on the other side of the gym.

One dodge ball hits Randy right in the face and he was knocked to the floor, Randy had a painful look in his face as he opens his eyes and sees that Ava was standing next to him, looking down on him as she narrowed her eyes and folded her arms.

"Jeez, Cunningham, a little overkill on maintaining your cover, isn't it?" Ava told him as she bends down and picks up the dodge ball.

Ava then passes the ball over to Kaikaina and she had a good look on it and starts laughing, she then showed Randy an imprint of his face on the side of the ball. "It's your face print, Randy!" The yellowed helmeted girl laughed as Metabee then helps him up.

Then everyone then lined up and looked at Couch Yaeger was walking down, looking at each one of them.

"I'm looking for finalists for the city wide athletes' achievement contest... I want to see everything you've got..." He explains as he shows everyone an obstacle course in the gym, "…In this obstacle course! Push yourselves to the limit!" He looks at the team, "Don't give me less than a 110%!" He told them.

Julie then turned her head to look at Randy, "You could learn something from him." She asked.

Randy then narrowed his eyes, "From _'Creepy McFitness'_?" He mentioned, as he pointed his finger at Yaeger.

"Mr. Thompson, go!" Yaeger instructed him,

Flash smiled as he steps up and he looks at the team. "I'll show you how it's done!"

Flash then starts running thought the course, he start with climbing the wall and goes over it and lands on the floor and ran to the next obstacle, he then walks on a balancing beam, he then swings on a rope over a small pool of water but as he lands, his left foot hits the water.

While Flash was running the course, Couch Yaeger was watching him careful. "...You could be... Promising..." He said to himself as Flash jumps over an herbal. "...Very promising..."

Flash then jumps though a car tire that was hanging in mid-air by a rope, he lands on the floor, belly first and slides on the floor and he looked up on Yaeger. "First to finish... Good huh, Coach... Am I in?" Flash smiled as he gives thumbs up.

Yaeger then turns to the students, "OK... Next one up, go!"

Flash then gets up and walks back to the line, he then looks at Kaikaina, who was looking at him as she was standing with her left leg held high behind her and held both hands behind her back.

"You catch that!" He said to her as he laughed as he walks to the back of the line.

Kaikaina then perked up after hearing that, she then leans on Metabee's horn and sighed in love. "He said 'you catch that'" She said to herself in happiness.

Metabee then noticed Kaikaina leaning a lot of her weigh on him. "Kai...KAI!" He yelled as he and Kaikaina both falls to the floor.

"Ayala, go!" Yaeger said as Ava began running the course and jumped though the tire, feet first with no problem.

"Grif, go!" Yaeger said as Kaikaina ran the course and did a perfect hand stand on the balancing beam and walked on it.

"Hayward, go!" Yaeger said as Julie climbed the wall with eases.

"Jones, go!" Yaeger said as A-Bomb then was about to jump though the tire but A-Bomb got stuck half-way.

A-Bomb then had an awkward face as he looks at Yaeger. "Uh... Dude, you think you've got some tractor sized tire here?" He asked as he tries to get free.

Yaeger glared at A-Bomb and then turned his head look at Randy. "Cunningham, you're last up..."

Randy then stepped up was getting ready,

Yaeger had a good look at him as he thought to himself. _'...Same size... same build... perfect candidate...'_

Randy then began to run the course, he then tries to climb the wall but struggled to get over it.

Yaeger then had a disappointed scowl on his face as it was painful to watch Randy go.

Randy then tried to put his leg over it but he lost his grip and fall to the floor.

Yaeger then turned to the rest of the students, "I'll see three of you, tomorrow for the final cut, Jones, Grif and Thompson..." He told them as he walks away, "...The rest of you... Anemic..."

A-Bomb then had a surprised expression, "What, tomorrow...?"

"On a Saturday!?" Kaikaina mentioned,

"Did I stutter?" Yeager said as he walks out of the gym.

Ava's eyes widen with shock on hearing of she just heard. "Wait, Rick, Flash and Kai got in... _KAI?!_ " She said in confusion on how Kaikaina got in but not her. "But I aced this course with flying colours, why didn't I become finales, is it because I'm an overachiever?"

Randy just looked at her with confusion, "Are you the only person on earth who sees school on a Saturday as a good thing (?)" Randy joked, as he smiled.

Ava then scowled at him with annoyance and anger,

Kaikaina then leaned over to Flash and giggled a little. "We didn't have much to talk about, I'm Kaikaina Grif." She introduced herself to him.

Flash then had a nervous smile as he looks at the yellow helmeted girl. "Uh... hey..." He said as he started to walk away with Kaikaina following him by skipping in a lovey dovey way.

Ava then pointed her finger at Randy's stomach, "You've gone soft, Cunningham, well I say show Yeager what we got, we're all coming back to school tomorrow and run the course again, list or no list."

Julie looked at her, "You think it Coach will let us do that?" She asked.

Metabee shrugged his shoulders. "If doesn't know, wouldn't hurt him."

Randy smiled at Ava, "You know if I don't make it tomorrow, feel free to take my place." He joked as Ava gives him another scowl of annoyance and anger.

A-Bomb then points his finger at the direction where Yaeger went out. "Doesn't that Yaeger dude, creep you out a little?"

Ava smiled at that, "I hang out with a blue hulk, a girl with super strength, another girl who wears a helmet over her head constantly, her Medabot and a guy who's a ninja and says stuff like 'What the juice'" She told them as she walks away to the locker room with Julie walking with her.

Randy looks at A-Bomb as he shrugs his shoulders, he and Metabee then walks to the locker room.

But Randy just stood there and looked at the door where Yeager walk outta; there was something he didn't like about Yeager...

* * *

After a couple of hours, it was 8:00 pm at night, in a dark room in the school; Taskmaster appeared from the shadows and walked over to a computer that was on a desk.

He sits on a chair and turns the computer on, he then puts a USB drive in the computer, then huge wires burst out of it and the wires crawled on the floor and then burrowed into the walls.

Taskmaster then stood up and watched all the wires travel though the school.

"Aw, cybernetic technology, you truly made my life easier... Ninja and his team... Not so much..." He said to himself.

* * *

It was now the next day on a Saturday at 2:00 pm and at the Triskelion, inside the SHED, Randy was fast asleep in his room, but then Randy's eyes opened as he heard a ringing.

He turned his body around and faced his nightstand and saw his phone was ringing, he picked it up and looked at the screen and sees a picture of Ava on it, indicating that she is calling him.

Randy then puts the phone to his left ear. "Hello..." He said sounding tried.

* * *

Ava was on the other side of the phone as Julie and Metabee was leaning into the phone to hear, they was standing outside of the front of the school.

"Randy, have you heard anything from Rick or Kai, it noon and nobody has come out of the gym yet?" Ava asked him,

Julie leaned in to the phone. "We're starting to get worried!" She mentioned.

* * *

Randy quickly lifted himself with a panic look on his face. "What?! I'm not late for training?!" He yelled, thinking he's late for the training thing.

* * *

Metabee had annoyed look in his eyes, "That's not why we're calling, Cunningham!"

"Something's wrong, we can't get into the school and some reason... the fence is electrified!" Ava told him as she looks at the electrified fence.

* * *

Randy lets out a yawn, "It's Saturday, what are you guys doing in the-" He then stops talking as his eyes widen in shock of hearing what she just said. "Did just say the fence is electrified?!" He said as he quickly gets out of bed.

* * *

Julie and Metabee both backed away from Ava's phone, she narrowed her eyes. "Get here... now..." She told him as she hangs up the phone.

Then out of no way, Randy (Who is now Ninja) appeared behind her. "Quick enough for you?" He said as Ava, Julie and Metabee turned their heads to see him and turned back away, but Ava, Julie and Metabee turned back around in surprise to see Ninja here already.

"Oh don't look so surprise, we all know I'm just that good." He said in a cocky tone as Ava glares at him as she clinches her fist and teeth and growled in annoyance.

Ava then pressed her watch and her clothes changed into her White Tiger costume and she puts her mask over her head and becomes White Tiger.

Ninja, Tiger, Julie and Metabee all jumps over the fence and landed at the front of the school.

White Tiger's eyes narrowed as she looks at the school, "Something's not right..." She lifts her left wrist and presses some buttons on her watch. "I'm contacting Fury!"

But then Ninja grabs her shoulder. "No, we should go solo on this... together." He said as Tiger then looks at Ninja's hand that was still on her shoulder.

Ninja then takes his hand away. "Seriously, we can handle this, we're team S.P.D." He said.

Metabee then pushed the doors opened and the whole school was dark, everybody all entered and walked down the hallway as Julie turns and looks at the doors.

"Who electrified the fence but leaves the door unlocked?" Julie asked as they continue walking.

White Tiger looks around as she had a suspicion look in her eyes. "Dark... Creepy-" Then everyone turned as they heard a sound, "...Dank!" Tiger said as she looks down and sees a trial of water leading around the corner.

"I told you we shouldn't have come to school on a Saturday." Ninja mentioned,

Ninja then pulled out his sword as Tiger ready's her claws and Metabee gets his left gauntlet ready and Julie ready's herself as they all ran around the corner and sees an old guy with a grey mustache, a brown hat, blue jacket as he sitting on a bucket was reading a magazine.

Metabee looks confused with everyone as they looked at him, "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Scruffy... The janitor," He told them as he was still reading.

Ninja looked at him, "Then can you tell us what the juice going on?"

"I'm on break." Scruffy told them as he flips a page of his magazine.

Tiger then rolled her eyes, knowing that this guy was not going to help them.

But then Metabee felt floor move a little as he looks down at his feet, then the floor drops and falls into a tunnel, leading underground, he screams as he falls down the tunnel.

"Metabee!" Julie said as she, Ninja and Tiger all looked down the tunnel to see if he's OK.

"Bee! Are you OK?" Ninja yelled down then tunnel,

'I'm OK!' Metabee yelled from the bottom. 'I found a secret room, for some reason it's full of novels by Stephanie Meyer!'

Julie looks at Ninja and White Tiger, "I'll get Metabee; you guys find Rick and Kai." She told them as she starts running in another direction.

Tiger then looks around the hallway. "Somebody put booby traps in the school." She told Ninja.

"Who the juice puts booby traps in a high school, Baron Bad Beaver?" Ninja asked as he and White Tiger starts walking down the hall.

* * *

Now in another hallway, Ninja and Tiger were walking pass different classrooms.

Tiger then stopped walking as she turns to Ninja. "That's it, we looked everywhere, and Rick and Kai are not here. I'm calling Fury." Tiger told Ninja as she was about to call from her watch.

Ninja then looked at door window and sees something that catches his eyes. "Uh... No need..." He said to her as she turns around and looks at him.

They both looked through the door window and both had a surprised look in their eyes to see that inside the classroom, A-Bomb was being hanged by his feet, upside down over a tub of acid.

"I was wondering what took you guys." A-Bomb told them,

Ninja and Tiger quickly entered the room and looked at their blue leader.

"What happened to you?" Ninja asked A-Bomb,

"It weird, one second, I'm in the locker room and then I'm attacked by some dude wearing a skull mask!" A-Bomb explained to his teammates.

"What guy in a skull mask?" Tiger asked, on what man in the skull mask.

"I don't know but after he knocked me out, I woke up, hanging upside down over some acid and the guy was standing in front of me... He called himself... 'Taskmaster'" A-Bomb told them.

Tiger and Ninja then careful pushed the tub away from A-Bomb. "Somehow, he managed to turn the whole school into a death maze." A-Bomb mentioned,

White Tiger then had a serious look in her eyes. "Then it's time to contact Fury!"

"You can't, he already jammed the frequency, and you guys shouldn't have come to school today." A-Bomb told them.

Ninja had a smug look in his eyes as he looks at Tiger. "Told you!" He said as she had a cold glare at him.

"You guys have to find Kai and get to Fury, don't waste your time with me and don't try and fight Taskmaster head on, he's a master at any kind of combat!" A-Bomb told them.

Ninja then had a confused look in his eyes, "Wait, why would freeing you be a waste of time? It'll just take like a few seconds?"

But then they heard a high scream coming from somewhere.

"That's Kai's screams!" Ninja said as he turns his head towards Tiger. "I know it her because of Monster Movie Monday." He told her.

Then both Ninja and Tiger then quickly ran out of the classroom, leaving A-Bomb, still tied up.

"Wait, I changed my mind, un-tie me! Guys! A lot of blood is rushing to my head!" A-Bomb yelled from the classroom.

* * *

Ninja and Tiger was running down the hallway as they were following the screaming as they turned and ran down another hallway.

"The screams are getting louder, we getting closer!" Ninja told White Tiger as they were still running.

But then they heard the sound of machinery, they looked and saw that a trophy case that was being lifted by robotic arms and turned to its top, and then it shot out trophies at them.

"Debate and Spelling bee trophies at 10:00!" Ninja yelled as he and Tiger quickly jumped and dodged the trophies as they were still running.

"If Flash is here, that means Kai can protect him!" White Tiger told Ninja as the continue dodging the trophies.

* * *

Meanwhile in a different hallway, Flash, Kaikaina, Julie and Metabee were running from something.

"He's right behind us!" Flash yelled in fear as he ran.

"Come on!" Kaikaina told them, as they ran.

"Slow and steady, dudes..." Metabee said,

But unknown to them, they ran through a laser beam on the floor, and then as they were running, a metal wall came down from the ceiling ahead of them, Julie saw the wall coming down and quickly pushed Flash and Metabee down and they both slide under the wall before it hits the floor.

* * *

On the other side of the wall, Flash and Metabee got up and Metabee ran to the wall and pounded his fists at it.

"No, Kai, Julie!" Metabee yelled as he pounded his fists on the wall.

* * *

On the other side Kaikaina and Julie stood up and looked at the thing that was chasing them.

"Metabee, get Flash out of here!" Julie yells to the other side,

"Don't worry, we'll be OK!" Kaikaina mentioned,

Both girls then had ready stances as the thing was getting closer.

The thing was Taskmaster as he walked towards them. "Before we do this, I just want to mention that in each fight I have been in, I never hold back, even if I'm fighting teenage girls..." Taskmaster told them as he got in a ready stance.

Kaikaina then charge towards him and did a spinning kick at Taskmaster with but he grabbed her right leg and tosses her aside.

Julie then jumps up and launches a punch at him but he quickly dodged the punch and it slammed into the floor.

Taskmaster then saw that Kaikaina was back up and charging towards him, he then did a back-flip away from her.

He took a good look at Kaikaina, "Your technique..." Taskmaster said to Kaikaina.

Kaikaina then looked at him as she stroked some dust off her visor. "When I was 11, I spend my whole summer vacation at K'un-Lun, training... You should go that, I heard it's nice this time of year." She told him.

As Kaikaina then tossed another kick attack at him but Taskmaster dodged the kick but Kaikaina jumped up and did a back-flip as Julie came out of nowhere and punched him into some lockers.

Taskmaster then got back up, "You spend your summer training... I've already mastered it in seconds..." He said.

Julie then tosses punches from left to right at him but Taskmaster managed to dodge her attacks, Julie was confused on how he was so fast, Taskmaster then launched a left kick at Julie's face, sending her flying to some lockers.

Kaikaina then charge in and tossed some kicks and punches at him but he manage to grab her right leg and tosses her to some lockers.

Kaikaina then slowly got back up. "Who taught you that move..?" She said in pain.

"You did..." Taskmaster told her darkly,

Julie then wrapped her arms around Taskmaster, holding his back to restrain him.

Taskmaster then lifted his legs up and sent them down and lifted Julie up and quickly ran backwards and smashed Julie into the lockers, causing her to let go and Taskmaster then moved his hands over his head and grabbed Julie by the shoulders and tossed her at Kaikaina and both girls slammed into the lockers.

Julie was knocked out but Kaikaina slowly got up and raised her right fist up and charged at him but Taskmaster punched her in the stomach and tossed her to the floor, knocking her out.

Taskmaster looked at his defeated adversaries. "You two are good but not that good..." He told them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Metabee and Flash was running up a flight of stairs.

Unknown to them, Ninja and White Tiger was at the bottom of the stairs and saw them.

"There they are!" Tiger yelled,

Metabee and Flash then ran into the hallway.

As Metabee and Flash runs pass some classroom, Ninja opens a door and he and Tiger peeked through a saw them.

But then Taskmaster dropping from the ceiling and stood in front of Metabee and Flash.

"One of you is going to tell me where the Ninja is before someone gets hurt." Taskmaster threated them as Metabee as a ready look in his eyes and as Flash cowards behind the Medabot.

Ninja's eyes widened, "He's going to brutalize them!" He said.

"This is the moment you've been training for (!)" Tiger told but the laughed a little. "Oh, that's right, you've never trained!" She joked.

Ninja then glared at her, thinking 'Now she develop a sense of humour'

Metabee then jumps towards Taskmaster to attack him but out of nowhere, a net came up and catch him, trapping him in it.

Metabee struggles to get free; he then looks at Flash running away in fear. "Flash, help me!" He yelled.

As he was running, Flash turned his head at him. "Hey, I might be the strongest guy in school but I'm no hero!" He told him as he turns and runs into the next hallway.

Taskmaster then looks at Metabee. "Your _'friend_ ', The Ninja has to come out eventually..." Taskmaster told him darkly as he reaches to his belt and take out a small device; he presses a button on it and the small device transformers into a sword.

Taskmaster then walked down the hallway Flash ran down. "Come on, Ninja, you wouldn't just stand by and watch a high schooler die?" Taskmaster said as he begins walking down the hall, slowly and grinding his sword against the lockers.

Taskmaster walked pass one locker that Flash was hiding in, completely terrified.

Tiger's eyes narrowed, "We have to get Flash out of here..." She then looked at Ninja. "I never thought I'd say this but... You've got a plan, Cunningham?"

Ninja takes a minute to think about it,

Then suddenly, a little Devil Ninja appeared on Ninja's left shoulder as a little Angel Ninja appeared on his right.

"You want to know my opinion... let old skull face finish Flash!" The little Devil Ninja told him.

"I hate to admit it but Flash has had this coming for a while." The little Angel Ninja mentioned.

Ninja then narrowed his eyes, "Only Flash could make these two agree on something..." He said as he swatted them off his shoulders.

White Tiger just looked at him, wonder who he was talking to.

Ninja then looked at Tiger, "If he wants me..." He then steps out of the room and into the hallway. "...He's gonna get me!" He turns to Tiger, "You free Metabee and get Flash out of here, and I'll keep Taskmaster busy." He told her as he ran after Taskmaster.

Tiger then narrowed her eyes she look at Ninja go. "Oh, great plan (!) Fight someone you were told not to fight (!)" She said sarcastically.

Taskmaster began to walk towards the locker Flash was hiding in; Flash staring to whimper in fear as Taskmaster knew he was in there.

Taskmaster then lifted his sword up and prepares to stab the locker that Flash was in, but then a familiar red scarf grabbed his sword and takes it out of his hand.

Taskmaster then turned and saw The Ninja stand before him as he catches the sword in his left hand.

"Dude, violating school property and bringing sharp thing to school, you have no idea how that is going to look on your permanent records!" Ninja joked as he tosses the sword aside.

Taskmaster then had a good look at Ninja. "So, at last, I finally met you in person..." Taskmaster told him as slowly walks towards him.

Flash then look though the grate and saw Ninja and Taskmaster as they began their fight.

Ninja then jumps up and lands on the wall and jumps off as Taskmaster followed him by doing the same.

In mid-air, Taskmaster watched carefully at Ninja as he then quickly turns around, mid-air and tosses a left kick at him but Taskmaster went up and dodged it, Ninja looked up and saw Taskmaster above him and he delivered a left kick and it hits Ninja right in the face.

As Ninja was on the floor, Taskmaster turned to White Tiger about to help Metabee out of the net. "You two are next..." He said darkly.

White Tiger then jumped up and grabbed hold of the net that had Metabee in it, she looks at Ninja. "He's copying your moves, Ninja!" She told him as she uses her claws to cut the net and frees Metabee.

Ninja then got back up and looked at Taskmaster. "Has anyone told you that copying is cheating?" He joked,

Ninja then runs at him and throws a punch at him as Taskmaster blocked it with his left forearm, Ninja then jumps and spins to deliver a spinning kick but Taskmaster ducked.

"Funny, because I see it as a way of victory," Taskmaster told him as Ninja throws another punch with his right hand but Taskmaster grabbed his arm with his left hand and uppercuts Ninja, causing him to fall to the ground.

Ninja slowly opens his eyes in pain as he saw Taskmaster. "I expected better from you, Ninja..." Taskmaster told him.

"Funny, that's what I keep tellin' him!" Tiger yelled as she jumps behind him and tosses her right claw at Taskmaster and hits his mask off to reveal the face behind Taskmaster was Couch Yeager.

White Tiger and Metabee both had shocked looks in their eyes.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Metabee yelled as Tiger looked at him in confusions. "What, I'm as shocked as you are."

Tiger then looked at Yaeger with a shock look in her eyes. "Couch Yaeger! The gym teacher!"

Yaeger then puts his skull mask back as he turns to Tiger and Metabee.

"So wait, the obstacle course was all a ploy just to find the Ninja?" Metabee asked in confusion.

"Now I don't feel so bad about getting cut!" Tiger mentioned as she looked slight glad in her eyes.

Taskmaster then tosses a left kick at them as Tiger jumped up and flipped over him as Metabee back flips away from him.

Metabee then points his left gauntlet at Taskmaster and starts shooting but Taskmaster moved his left hand and reached his back, where he quickly grabs a rounded shield and blocked Metabee's attack.

He then tosses the shield at Metabee; it hits him and sends him flying into the lockers.

White Tiger then had ready stances as Taskmaster turned around and looked at her. "I'll show you both the benefits of training." She told him as she charges in and tosses countless punches and jab attacks at him but he manages to dodge each one.

As they were fighting, Ninja then got back up and saw them go at it. "Oh brother!" He said.

"Never met a move I couldn't match." Taskmaster said as he throws a kick and a punch at her as she dodged them. "Yours, Ninja, A-Bomb, that Medabot..." He throws a left punch and Tiger catches it in her right hand, stopping it. "That tanned-skinned girl with the silver hair and her yellow helmeted airhead friend..." He told her.

White Tiger lets go of his fist as her eyes widen in shock after hearing that. "Julie and Kai?! What did you do to them?!" She yelled to him on what he did to her best friends.

But then Taskmaster kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying into a door and smashes though the door and hits the rail for the stairs and falls.

Ninja then jumped up, kicked Taskmaster away and jumps towards the rails. "Ninja Scarf Save!" Ninja yelled as he tosses his scarf at Tiger and it grabs her right foot just in time before she hits the ground.

Tiger looks up and sees Ninja standing on the rail and holding her by holding his scarf, but then a blast shot hits Ninja on his back, causing him to fall off the rail but him managed to grab the end in time as he and Tiger now dangling.

Ninja then looked up and saw Taskmaster, who was holding a blaster in his left hand as he was standing on the edge. "You have gone soft, theses past couple of weeks..." He said.

"So you're some gym teacher that wants to kill me?" Ninja asked the skull masked man,

"Kill you? No hardly, I've been watching you for a long time, Ninja; you are fascinating kid, taking on The Fiendish Four all at one back in Norrisville..." Taskmaster mentioned darkly.

Ninja's eyes then widened after he heard that. "Wait, how do you know about that?"

"I know because I was the one send them to Norrisville high to lure you out..." Taskmaster told him.

Ninja shocked expression then slowly turn into an angered look. "So wait, you were the one who made the Fiendish Four come to Norrisville, attack the school..." Ninja's eyes narrowed at him. 'And put Howard in a coma' Ninja thought to himself as he looks at Taskmaster, knowing he only had one question. "WHY!" He yelled in rage.

"Because even those you're skilled, you have shown that you don't have the tenacity..." Taskmaster explained.

"What are you saying?" Ninja asked,

"I'm offering you a choice. Leave S.H.I.E.L.D. and I'll take you under my wing, with my teachings, you could be a valuable apprentice... But if you declined my offer, then you and your little 'team' don't get to walk out of here alive... I'd choose now if I was you, it's a limited time offer..." Taskmaster told him as he points his blaster at Ninja.

Ninja looked confusion, "Why me?" He asked.

"Because I want you to be a part of something big, something amazing..." Taskmaster told him.

Unknown to Ninja or Taskmaster, White Tiger then reached over her foot and untied Ninja's scarf off her and she falls and lands on her feet.

"So you're some crazy dictator who was me to be _'Mini-You'_?" Ninja asked.

"You're working with the wrong side, Ninja, Fury doubled crossed me, and it's only a matter of time before he double crosses you..." Taskmaster explained.

Ninja widened in shock, "Wait, you use to work with S.H.I.E.L.D.?" He said in surprise on the fact that Taskmaster is a former S.H.I.E.L.D. turned super villain.

"Sure, and like you, I had tech. I had a team. Now look at me." Taskmaster said.

"Dude, no offense but with that skull mask, you're really not much of a looker (!)" Ninja joked, "And don't try to trick me. I took reverse psychology where I got a reverse A, which is, you know, still an A." He mentioned,

"You'd choose death over partnership?" Taskmaster said as he begins charging his blaster,

"If that was my only choice..." Ninja told him, "But it's not..." He said as Ninja then let's go of the ledge and quickly reaches into his belt. "Ninja Glue Ball!" He yelled as he tosses a glue ball at Taskmaster's blaster's barrel before it fired causing the blaster to overload and explosions, sending Taskmaster flying into a wall.

Ninja fell to the ground and hits the floor with his left shoulder first, Tiger then grabs his left arm quickly drags him away.

Taskmaster then recovered from the explosion and looks over the edge and sees that White Tiger and the Ninja were gone.

* * *

Tiger were carrying Ninja by her shoulder as they walked into the gym.

They then saw A-Bomb, Metabee, Julie and Kaikaina all sitting on the bleachers, battered and bruised and they looked depressed.

"Julie, Kai, you're OK!" Tiger said in relief to see her friends are OK.

Julie smiled softly at her. "Yeah, happy to see you guy are OK too..."

Kaikaina looked at Ninja as he and Tiger walked towards the bleachers. "What happened to you, Randy?" Kaikaina asked in concern.

Ninja and Tiger then sat down the bleachers next to them to rest.

"Took a bad fall..." Ninja told her,

Metabee then groaned in annoyance, "What are we gonna do now?" He threw his arms in the air.

"I'm trying to think, this Taskmaster guy is like nothing we've ever faced." A-Bomb told him.

"He knows all our skills and controls a weaponized high school. He can predict every move we make." White Tiger said.

"We're dead." Metabee mentioned,

Ninja's eyes then widened as he had an idea. "Wait, so for far we been fighting him the way we always fight, but how about we fight the guy in a whole different way?" He explained.

The team then looked at him,

"What are you saying, Cunningham?" Tiger told him,

"He looks at what move we're about to make and quickly learns how to counterattack, so let's do moves that he doesn't know are moves." Ninja told his team,

A-Bomb then stood up and everyone turned and looked at him. "Guys, so far we're out of options," A-Bomb then turned to look at Ninja. "So, what's the plan, Randy?"

Ninja then stood up, "Well, first I need to get something from my locker." He mentioned,

* * *

Meanwhile, Flash was asleep while he was still hiding in a locker.

But then the door opens and Flash saw Ninja standing outside of the locker.

Flash smiled, knowing he's saved. "Dude, you saved me!" He said in happiness as was about to get out of the locker.

But Ninja then slammed Flash's head back in the locker. "No, I mean, you stay in here, it's safer!" Ninja told him as he slams the locker door closes.

Ninja turned his head to the right and sees Kaikaina, who had her arms crosses as she looks at him.

"I know I know, I shouldn't have done that to your crush (!) But that felt so good!" Ninja said in happiness knowing that it good to get some payback on his bully.

Flash was in the locker, looking confused on what just happened.

* * *

Then Taskmaster kicked a door down as he was searching for Ninja or his team.

"Oh, no, guys (!)" The sound of Metabee's voice came from the end of the hall; Taskmaster turned and saw Metabee at the end of the hall. "I think Taskmaster spotted me (!)" He said as he does a little dance at him and quick ran away.

Taskmaster then charged after him as Metabee leads him into the gym, Taskmaster then kicks the doors down as he saw S.P.D. standing in front of him.

Taskmaster looks at the team. "Was this just a pointless attempt to get me into a six on one fight?" He asked them, sounding not so impressed on their plan.

A-Bomb and Metabee both charges at him but Taskmaster quickly jumped up and kicked both of them to the floor with both feet.

Kaikaina then jump up and did a front flip and landed in front of him and quickly did a swipe leg attack but Taskmaster lifted his left leg up and dodged it, Kaikaina then threw a punch with her right fist but Taskmaster grabbed her right arm and swung her around and tossed her aside.

Julie quickly ran over to the balancing beam, she grabs it and lifts it up with her super strength, she then charges in at swung the beam at him but Taskmaster ducked and Julie then swung it again but he kept dodging.

Taskmaster then took out his blaster and fired it at the beam, causing it to break in two, Julie looked at the broken beam and then throws it away and runs towards him, about to attack him but Taskmaster jumped up and flipped over her and landed behind her, Julie turns around and Taskmaster kicked her on the head and she hits the floor.

Taskmaster turned around and looked at Ninja and White Tiger as they had ready stances, Ninja then took out his sword and charges in with Tiger following.

"Ninja Slash!" Ninja yelled as he swings his sword at Taskmaster but he got out his sword and both swords clashes together, Ninja then pulled away and Tiger jumped over him and landed a kick at Taskmaster.

After Taskmaster got kicked, Tiger moves to the side and Ninja came up and... "Ninja Punch!" He yelled as he punches Taskmaster in the face.

Ninja then turns his head and looked at Tiger who was standing next to him. "Come, Tiger, say it!" He said happily to her.

Tiger looked at him with annoyance, "No, Ninja!"

"Come on, we're laying the smack down, tag team style!" Ninja told her,

Tiger then sighed, "Fine, but just for this one time!" She told him,

Taskmaster then charged towards them and swung his sword... "Tiger Dodge!" White Tiger yelled as she jumps out of the way.

"Ninja Kick!" Ninja yelled as he throws a left kick at Taskmaster but he grabbed his foot and tosses him aside.

"Tiger Punch!" Tiger yelled as she throws a punch at Taskmaster but he quickly dodged it. "Tiger Kick!" She yelled as she jumps up and spins kicked Taskmaster but he grabbed her leg and ferociously tossed her and she hits the wall with a lot of force, she yells in pain as she hit the floor.

Ninja, A-Bomb, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all slowly got up and see Taskmaster as he was walking towards Tiger as he took out his blaster.

Taskmaster looked at White Tiger on the floor slowly getting up. "You are skilled for your age, I'm slightly impressed but there is a fact you should know is that the people who try to cross me, don't walk away alive…" He told her as he points his blaster at her.

Tiger looked up and saw him pointing his blaster at her and she froze in fear of death looking right in front of her.

Ninja's eyes widen in shock, his eyes then had a look of anger and rage in them as he quickly got up. "TASKMASTER!" He yelled as he clinches his fists and smoke started to come off his suit.

Metabee and Julie both looked in surprise as Ninja's black suit changed into a bright burning red as his red streaks and scarf turned black with his eyes.

Taskmaster turned as he saw Ninja in his new form, Ninja then put both hand together and actually tosses a huge fireball at Taskmaster, he tried to block it with his forearms to cover himself but the fireball blasted Taskmaster across the gym and rolled on the floor as he landed.

"LEAVE... MY FRIENDS... ALONE!" Ninja told him as everyone looked at him with surprise as Ninja unlocked a new power.

Taskmaster then quickly got back up as looked at the burning Ninja. "That's new..." He said.

Ninja then charged towards Taskmaster with his fists on fire, Ninja then threw a right punch at Taskmaster but he dodged it.

Ninja then jumped up and tossed a left kick at him but Taskmaster grabbed his leg flipped him over with his right hand.

Taskmaster then looked as his right hand and sees that his armoured glove was burned a little. He then looked at Ninja who was building up a huge fireball with his hands.

Taskmaster looked at the floor and saw a piece of broken wood from the balancing beam; he quickly grabbed it and tossed it at Ninja before he could blast the fireball.

The wood hits Ninja in the face causing his to let go of the fire and it blasted up and it hits the ceiling, it blows up the corner and leaves a huge hole in the ceiling.

Taskmaster looked up and saw the hold on the ceiling that lead outside, he knew Ninja was powerful but he does not know how it work so that made him unpredictable and dangerous.

Taskmaster then looked at Ninja. "Normally I am a very hard man to impress but your new ability is interesting…" Taskmaster told him as he the reaches of to his belt and pulls out a grappling gun and fired the hook at the hole and it catches itself.

Grappling gun the pulled Taskmaster up to the hole and he looks at Ninja. "We'll continue this fight soon, Ninja…" He told him as he reaches the hold and climbed out.

Ninja then run to the wall and runs up it and up thought the hole in the roof and landed on the roof, he turned and saw Taskmaster running away as he jumped to the building that was next to the school, Ninja ran after him with great speed and jumped to the next roof top.

* * *

It was now night and it started to rain, Ninja was staring to get closer to Taskmaster but Taskmaster stopped at the edge of the roof as he turns around and looks at Ninja, who's suit still burned bright red as the raindrops was quickly evaporation into steam when they hits Ninja's suit.

"What's with the act of fury and determination of character, not like you at all, Ninja?" Taskmaster told him as Ninja had a readied stance.

"You threaten the lives of innocent people and my friends, all to get to me, well… You've got me!" Ninja yelled as his fists went on fire.

Taskmaster then chuckled as he turns away from Ninja and he took his skull mask off without him seeing, Taskmaster then pulled something off his face, he then puts his skull mask back on as he tosses the thing behind him and it landed in front of Ninja, it was Couch Yeager's face, Ninja's eyes widen in shock to see that Couch Yeager was not Taskmaster but there was never really a 'Couch Yeager' to begin with.

"I'm being sportin' here by letting you and your little team live..." Taskmaster told him as he walks nearer to the edge; he then turns to Ninja one last time. "... But let me assure you, that there's a fight coming and you and your team are in the dead centre of it..." He told as he falls backwards off the roof, Ninja was then in shock as he runs to the edge to see if Taskmaster was OK.

But then from out of nowhere, a huge black jet arose from the ground with Taskmaster was sitting in the cockpit and the jet blasted off into the sky, leaving Ninja on the roof top as his suit returned to its black colour and his streaks and scarf returned to red as he looked in the sky, knowing that this was not the last he'll see of Taskmaster.

* * *

A couple of hour later, some S.H.I.E.L.D. trucks were outside the school as some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents was escorting Flash out of the school to safety.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Triskelion, the team was in the SHED, A-Bomb, Metabee, Julie, Kaikaina and Randy was all sitting in the living room area wearing some bandages on them.

Ava then walked in with some bandages on her as she had a Pizza Planet pizza box; she puts the box on the table and opens it and a hot cheese pizza in it.

Julie then picks up a slice and looked at Ava with a worried expression on her face. "So did you find anything on Taskmaster?"

Ava then shook her head, "The S.H.I.E.L.D. criminal database has no records on Taskmaster or who he is." She told her.

Kaikaina turned to Randy, "And Randy, how did you do that cool fire thing?" She asked about Randy's new power.

Randy had a look of confusion as he shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know, I think when Taskmaster was about to kill Ava, I just got really angry and I just... went red!" He said as it was hard to explain his new found ability.

A-Bomb then eats a slice as he looks at his team. "Well, all we know is that Taskmaster hates S.H.I.E.L.D. and he's planning to start a war." A-Bomb said with his mouth full a little.

Metabee had a determine look in his eyes. "And like it or not, that fight with Taskmaster was just a warm up..." He said as he turns to look at Randy. "...And you unlocked a new power which means we all have to get stronger for whatever coming our way." He said as everyone nodded in agree.

Ava then looked at Randy with a timed loon on her face. "Look... Cunningham... uh... I'm not the kind of girl who likes being saved... but... about what I said about... you not being a good to be a hero... I..." Ava tried to say an apology but couldn't think of it.

"Yo, Ava, don't worry about it." Randy smiled as Ava smiled back.

* * *

Meanwhile in an unknown location, Taskmaster was walking down the room and back to his desk.

Giganta was standing by the sides as she watches him walk to his desk.

"They actually prove to be a threat." Taskmaster said as he sits down on his chair.

"So what now?" Giganta asked him.

Taskmaster then turned his chair to look at the monitors with S.P.D. on the screens. "They know that they have hidden strengths, I'll give them some time to learn their true powers... And until that day..." Taskmaster then turned around and looked at Giganta. "Keep monitoring the prisoners in S.H.I.E.L.D. maximum security prison and Fury's lap dogs..." He means S.P.D.

As he looks back the screen where S.P.D. was on...

A battle was coming... And S.P.D. was in the centre of it...

(Authors Notes- Great set up with Taskmaster. Please review and comment)

(I do not own any rights to the characters I have just used; they are characters from their own respected franchises)

Randy Cunningham/The Ninja - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Ava Ayala - Ultimate Spider-man

Julie Hayward - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs Blue

Metabee - Medabots

Flash Thompson - Ultimate Spider-man

Exo-Skull - Ben 10 Omniverse

Taskmaster - Ultimate Spider-man

Centorea Shianus - Monster Musume

Giganta - Justice League Unlimited

Scruffy - Futurama


	9. Ep 9 Wedding Dazed

It was a Saturday afternoon and in the Triskelion, Ninja standing in the center of the training room while his team was standing in the observatory with Blukic and Driba watching the monitors.

Ninja then closed his eyes and closed his fists as he was concentrating... but nothing happened.

Ninja the dropped his arms as he sighed, he then looks up at the observatory. "Still nothing," He said.

"I don't get it, how did you active your power?" Julie asked him.

"I told you, I got really angry and just... did!" Ninja said, as he shrugs his shoulders.

"Well, how about we get you a little angry." Metabee mentioned.

"Like what?" Ninja asked.

"We could insult you?" A-Bomb said.

Ninja then sighed, after thinking that if that's the only way to learn more about his new power. "OK... Hit me with your best shot..."

"Your forehead is so big; people could show movies on it!" Kaikaina insulted him in a cheery tone.

"Your costume smells like something dead in it, oh wait that's just you (!)" Ava insulted him.

"If you took a test and got a score of -7 and if a shovel took the test, it would get a score of +75!" Julie insulted him as she smiled and turned to A-Bomb. "This is fun!"

"Yo, Cunningham, your mother-" Metabee was about to say something...

"Whoa, whoa! Dude! I was cool about the insults but let's leave mothers out of this!" Ninja yelled as he an angered look in his eyes and his suit started to have smoke come off it.

Everyone saw it, Ninja was getting angry. "Randy, you're doing it!" A-Bomb told him as Ninja looked at his hands and sees smoke come off his hands.

"Get angrier, focus, Cunningham!" Metabee told him.

Ninja then closed his fists and concentrated, his suit's colour black then quickly changed into a blazing bright red as his red streaks, scarf colors changed into black and so be his eyes.

Blukic and Driba both looked at the monitors and see some scans on Ninja.

"Hm, it schemes that his suit is being heated up by the core of Randy's body." Driba explained.

Ava looks at the screen as well. "And his vital signs are normal."

Ninja then glowed brighter and redder,

"Whoa..." Julie said as she and the rest of the group looked at Ninja as he was getting hotter.

Ava then saw what Ninja was doing. "What is he doing...?" Ava told her team, "Cunningham, stop, your getting too hot!" She yelled but Ninja was burning even brighter.

Ninja looked up on his team. "I can go hotter!" He told them as he got even hotter.

Everyone then had a panicking look on their faces (well, except Kaikaina because of her helmet)

"Randy, stop!" A-Bomb yelled telling him to stop as the equipment in the observatory started to alarm.

Ninja was getting hotter and hotter by the second.

Ava then looks at the control panel and quickly slammed her left fist on a button.

Then from the floor, four fire extinguishers came out and blasted Ninja, causing him to lose concentration and his suit reverted back to its normal colors.

Everyone then ran out of the observatory with Blukic and Driba standing on A-Bomb's shoulders as he and the team ran towards Ninja who was now covered in extinguisher foam.

Ninja looks at his team as he wipes the foam off. "What the juice, I was in the zone!"

"Cunningham, you were almost at 4000 kelvin, if you got any hotter and you would have reached supernova!" Ava yelled at him,

"That sounds so Bruce!" Ninja said in excitement.

Metabee and A-Bomb both put their right hands on their faces as they shook their head.

"Randy, that's the temperature of the sun." A-Bomb told him.

"Is that bad?" Ninja asked in confusion.

"Well... if you did reach that temperature, you could have set fire to the Earth atmosphere..." Driba explained.

"Not only killing you but the rest of every life on the planet." Blukic mentioned.

Ninja's eyes then widen in surprise, think that he was so close to ending every life on the planet. "OK, supernova... bad!"

"Randy, we told you stop, why didn't you?" Julie asked in concern.

Ninja then shrugged his shoulders. "I guess when I had on; I tried to see my full power."

Then a sound came from the loud speaker. 'Team S.P.D., meeting in debriefing' the voice of a woman came out of the speakers.

The team looked at the speakers and Ninja then took off his mask and turned back to Randy.

* * *

The team was sitting around a table in a room. Nick Fury then entered the room and look at the team.

"We have a mission for you..." Fury said,

Randy and A-Bomb both a excited looks on their faces. "Awesome, are we gonna be infiltrate an evil space station?" A-Bomb asked, excitedly.

"Or are we gonna have entered a gladiator battle in the hope to save a captured living star and..." Randy ranted on until Nick held his hand up to stop him from talking.

"You're attending a wedding." Fury said, full stop.

Everyone then looked confused but Julie's eyes were sparkling and smiling with excitement.

"WE'RE GOING TO A WEDDING, I LOVE WEDDINGS!" Julie yelled in excitement.

Metabee looked at Nick. "Why are we going to a wedding, Fury?" He asked.

"Well there's two reasons why, one because the people who are going to get married are a Krogan and an Asari..." Nick explained to them.

"A Krogan and Asari wedding?" Ava said, confused,

"There has never been a Krogan and Asari wedding in like... ever!" A-Bomb mentioned,

"This wedding could create an alliance between Krogan and Asari." Nick told them,

"So what's the other reason?" Kaikaina asked.

"The other reason is that the Asari's engagement ring is a Makluan ring." Nick told them.

Everyone looked surprised on hearing that the blush bride to be is wearing a ring that has untold powers.

"Sooo... you want us to go to the wedding and just walk up to her and said 'Hi, you don't know this but you have an ancient magic ring on your finger (!)' " Metabee asked sarcastically.

"We just need you to go there and explain it to them." Nick said them.

"Explain to them!?" Ava said in confusion on why they have to tell strangers their mission.

"Don't worry the groom and his parents are S.H.I.E.L.D. agents so they'll understand." Nick told him.

Randy looked at him with a confusion. "So we still have to attend this wedding because we'll be taking the bride's ring away?"

"Just do what you can to get the ring away from her, nicely." Nick told him as he starts walking to the door but turns his head to the team. "And try not to make a mess there." He said as he walks out of the room.

* * *

The team was on in the Quinjet, flying in the sky.

Inside the aircraft, Metabee was piloting it and in the cargo hold; Kaikaina was trying to help A-Bomb in a tuxedo.

A-Bomb was struggling pull it on but due to his large size and the spikes on his shoulders, putting on a tux is challenging.

Kaikaina then buttons the last button on his jacket and everyone looked at A-Bomb, whose tux was all stretched out.

"Sooo… What do you think?" A-bomb smiled.

Randy and Julie looked at his jacket and saw that one of the buttons was un-raving, button then blasted itself off A-Bomb's jacket and fly's towards Randy.

Randy then jumped out of the way. "Button on the loose!" he yelled as the button bounces off the wall and flying into another wall and bounces off it, it then fly's and hits the back of Metabee's head.

"OW!" Metabee yelled as he rubs the back of his head.

A-Bomb looks at the jacket and takes it off. "I think it might be a good idea to just wear a bow tie." He smiles sheepishly.

Ava then got out of her navigation seat and held up the invasion to the wedding. "So when we get there, we need to be on our best behavior." She glares at Randy and Kaikaina.

Julie then sighed in a lovey dovey way as she sat back on her seat. "I think it really romantic, two beings from different worlds, overcoming every back track and problem the universe tossed at them and found love in the end..." She said starting to get lose in her own little world.

Metabee then turn his head a little but didn't pull his eyes away from the sky. "Julie... you have just quoted possible every corny romantic chick flick ever made." He said as looks back and continued flying the Quinjet.

Julie smiled innocently. "Sorry, I guess I find it really romantic when two very different people find love." She said as A-Bomb's eyes widen after hearing that.

A-Bomb then sat down next to Julie with a heartfelt smiled on his face. "So… You think it romantic that two different people find love?" He said, hoping that he dropping hints to his crush.

Julie smiled as she looks at him. "Yeah, I mean have you ever wondered if the person you like, might even if you different from everyone?"

A-Bomb then smiled even more after hearing her say that. "Yes, I feel like that every day!" He said in happiness.

Julie then puts her hand on his shoulder with a sympathetic look in her eyes. "It's Saki Tenjouin from school, isn't it?" She asked him as A-Bomb's smiled quickly disappeared and his eyes widen in shock.

"What..?" He said in confusion.

"Rick its ok, I know she's my mortal enemy and I completely hate her stuck-up little queen bee guts!" Julie yelled in fury on how much she does not like Saki but she then turns her expression of fury to calm. "But you are my friend Rick and I am sure that she may have some feeling towards you… and if not, you can just fell for another girl and pretend you never like that heartless demon spawn." She mentioned happily.

A-Bomb just looked confused on how Julie 'The girl he has a crush on' thinks that he has crush on Saki Tenjouin, the most popular girl in school.

Metabee then turns his head to the left to look at the gang. "Hey guys, we're coming up to the place." He told them as he was preparing to land.

* * *

The Quinjet landed somewhere in the forest where they walked to a villa outside of Florida, the team was standing outside the hotel where the wedding was going to be held.

Then the gang sees a male Krogan and his Asari fiancée was walking towards them.

The Krogan then offers his hand for a hand shake to them. "You must be Director Fury's team, I'm Charr, and this is my fiancée, Ereba." He introduced him and her to them as A-Bomb shook his hand.

Ereba then shakes Ava's hand as she smiled. "Nice too meet you." She said.

Randy then takes a good look on Charr and he leans over to Metabee. "This is a little weird, Bee…" He said.

Metabee looks up on him. "Why?"

"This guy is the nicest and most level headed Krogan I've ever met?" Randy whispered him.

"I understand on why Director Fury sent you here but we will be happy to comply but we are trying to deal with some problems here." Charr explained.

"What kind of problem?" Julie asked him.

"Charr!" A voice came from behind the group; everyone turned around and sees a male and female Krogan walking towards them, the female krogan was wearing robes that covered her face.

"Uh… These are my parents." Charr said as Charr's father lifts his right hand up to offer them a handshake.

"You're Fury's team, right?" Charr's father asked as Randy shook his hand, the team nodded. "Ah, good then maybe you can talk some sense into these kids?" He said as the team all looked confused.

"Wait, why?" Metabee asked, confused on what he meant.

Charr's father then puts his left arm around Randy. "I know the kids means well, but this whole wedding is a mistake." He said, as Julie's eyes widen in shock of hearing that.

"The whole wedding is a mistake!?" Julie repeated what he said in shock.

Charr's father let's go of Randy and points at Julie as he smiled. "See, she has some common sense!" He said as Charr and Ereba narrowed both their eyes at him.

"I think our kids are old enough to make their own decisions." Another voice came from behind them; everyone looked and sees three humans walking towards them.

One human was a Caucasian man with brown hair; possible in his mid-50s was wearing glasses, green shirt over a white shirt and greyish green pants.

The other human who held their left arm around the man was a Caucasian woman with brown hair, possible late-40; she was wearing a red scarf around her neck, a grey shirt and black skirt.

While a man dressed in a suit looked like a butler was carrying some suitcases.

Ereba smiled as she looks at the team. "These are my adopted parents, Mr. and Mrs. Mann." She introduced her adopted parents.

Mrs. Mann narrowed her eyes at them. "I'm sorry we couldn't meet on... less awkward terms..." She said extremely coldly.

Both Charr's parents glared at them, coldly. "Like wise..." They both said, coldly as well.

After the glaring of both parents, they both walked away in different directions.

Metabee and Julie both watched Charr's parents walk away as Metabee chucked a little. "This wedding might be a little interesting after all!" He said as he likes seeing tension between both the groom and bride's parents.

Ereba then walks away to her parents to talk to them, Charr sighed. "These past couple of weeks has been a nightmare!" He told them. "Not just the family but Ereba wedding dress got lost..." He explained to them.

But unknown to anyone, there was something in the bush behind them, watching them.

"The camera got smashed; all the flowers that got here get died! I'm serious, any time I look at something, it just goes wrong!" Charr told them.

A-Bomb then puts his hand on Charr's shoulder. "Don't worry, Charr, I'm sure with some grit and..." A-Bomb pats Randy's back with a lot of force, causing some spit to fly out of his mouth. "...Spit, this wedding should go swimming!" A-Bomb told him with a smile.

Charr then look at him and smiles back.

Julie then pops out from nowhere, next to Charr with a huge smile on her face. "Hi, Julie Hayward, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., really happy to be here!" She happily introduced herself. "I was just wondering on what color dress you may want me in, now I've narrowed down the choses to midnight blue, salmon and fuchsia!" Julie explained to him, quickly and excitedly.

Charr just looked at her with confusion. "Uh..."

Metabee then shakes Charr's right leg a little to get his attention. "Don't mind Julie, she can get a little excited at weddings." He told him.

Charr then look at Metabee and noticed his size and height. "Hey, you think you can do something from me?" He asked.

"What?" Metabee asked,

"Well, the ring bearer can't make it to the wedding, so I thought maybe you could fill in?" Charr explained nicely.

Metabee's eyes then turned to shock and anger. "What, you want me to be a ring bearer because I'm short!" Metabee yells at him as A-Bomb grabs him and tries to retrain him.

"Sorry, Metabee can get a little sensitive about his height." Ava explained to Charr.

Metabee then stopped moving angrily as he calmed down. "Sorry, sorry, I'm cool..."

Charr then rub the back of his head. "And do you think you can dance with the flower girl and the reception?" He asked him.

Metabee's eyes then widen in surprise, "What!? I don't know how to dance!"

Randy then kneeled down next to him and chuckled a little. "Then I guess you should start practicing, Bee, you don't wanna look like mega dweeb in front of lot of people you don't know!" He smiled as Metabee angler glares at him.

* * *

It was now 6:00 at night, the team was staying at the hotel, inside their room, Kaikaina, Julie and Ava was all in their pyjamas, Kaikaina was asleep in her bed.

Julie was sitting on her bed and had her hair down as she was brushing it with a hairbrush while watching TV with Metabee sitting next to her.

Ava was lying on her back on the couch, reading a magazine, but then she lifted herself up as she just realised something. "Wait a minutes, it quiet... where's Rick and Cunningham?"

Kaikaina lifted her right arm up. "They... said they... were... going swimming... in the pool..." She explained sounding tired.

* * *

Walking down the path from the pool back to the hotel, A-Bomb and Randy was walking back with towels, resting on their necks and Randy was shirtless but wearing swim shorts.

They were walking towards a delivery van and there was a waiter who was unloading some food in boxes and carrying it inside a building.

As A-Bomb and Randy walked past the unguarded van, Randy quickly noticed something he saw in the van and quickly walked back and saw there were boxes of cakes in them just sitting there.

A-Bomb then walked back towards him, stood next to him and looked at the cakes.

Randy looked at him and smiled, "If we're gonna eating at this wedding, it could hurt to see what's for desserts?" He asked as A-Bomb smiled back.

Meanwhile then kitchen chef walked out of the building but then saw Randy and A-Bomb eating some of the cake, he cleared his throat to get their attention, they both quickly turned around and looked at him with some cake icing on their mouths.

"Uh… don't worry, we are from the department of health… me and my partner was just… doing… a… poison check on these cakes," Randy lied, hoping to get him and A-Bomb, Scott free.

Randy and A-Bomb begin to quickly walk away as A-Bomb shook the chef's hand. "Keep up the good work…" He told him as they both walked away.

The chef watched them, walking away; he then continues unloading the van but out of no way, a giant purple quill grabbed him, the chef was lifted up in the air and he yelled in fear of what was happening and the tentacle pulls him into the dark woods and into the shadows.

Things go quiet for a bit but then, from the shadow, the chef come out of the woods, he looked ok but his eyes were glowing bright purple.

"Now... time to give them a wedding present, they'll never forget..." The chef said darkly as he begins to walk, leaving the real chef unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile, A-Bomb and Randy were walking down the path where it was next to the lake.

As they were walking, Randy then sighed.

A-Bomb looks at him, "What's wrong?"

"We're gonna be here until those two crazy kids gets hitched and I just realized there's not going to be any action here, I mean I can take a whole plate of some action if it smashes though that gate!" Randy told him as he points at a gate.

But then out of no way, the cake van smashed through the gate at high speeds, both A-Bomb and Randy saw the van drive passes them.

A-Bomb then looks at Randy and they both smiled, knowing. Action!

Randy then puts his left hand down his shorts and pulls his Ninja mask out of his shorts.

A-Bomb then had a surprised and disgusted look on his face. "You had your mask in your shorts!?"

Randy smiled as he had his mask up with determination. "Yes, I did!" He yelled proudly.

"And you're going to put it on your head!?" A-Bomb asked, in disgust.

"Yes, I am!" Randy replied proudly.

A-Bomb had an even more grossed out look, "But it was in your shorts!"

"Yes, it was!" Randy yelled as he puts the mask on and transforms into the Ninja.

A-Bomb then goes into ball form and Ninja jumped up and landed on top of him and they started rolling after the van.

The van was heading towards a gazebo where there were rows of chairs.

As Ninja was running backwards on top of ball form A-Bomb, he looks at the van and chuckles a little. "Oh baby! It's Ninja Rage Mode time!" He said as he concentrated really hard as his suit and scarf changed color again.

Ninja was now in his Ninja Rage Mode and he was now creating a fireball with his hands and he and A-Bomb both slammed into the van, causing it to explode.

After the smoke cleared, Ninja was back to normal as he and A-Bomb were dancing in victory.

Ninja: Go Ninja (scat) Go Ninja (scat) Go Ninja (scat)

But unfortunately behind them the gazebo and the chairs were on fire, Ninja and A-Bomb was still dancing but when they turned around and saw that everything was on fire.

They both had a panicky look on their faces. "Oh no!" A-Bomb said as he and Ninja runs to chairs and tries to put the fire out.

A-Bomb stomped on the fire with his feet but the fire didn't go out.

Ninja tried to blow out the fire with his mouth but it didn't work probably because he had his mask covering his mouth.

Nothing was working and the fire was getting bigger.

A-Bomb and Ninja was standing next to each other, watching the fire rage on.

Ninja looks at A-Bomb, "What are we gonna do?"

A-Bomb then turned his head to the left and saw the lake; he then smiled as he got an idea. "Cannonball; A-Bomb style!"

A-Bomb ran towards the lake and super jumped high in the air as he went into ball form and plummet down. "A-Bombs away!" He yelled as he lands in the lake, causing a huge splash and a lot of water, rained down and put out the fire.

Ninja then ran to the lake and saw A-Bomb swimming towards him.

Ninja then helps A-Bomb up but then they heard the sound of blasters at the ready.

A-Bomb saw what was behind Ninja and quickly dived in the water, Ninja looked confused and turned around, only to see Charr's parents, holding blasters at him.

Ninja looked at them with an uneasy look in his eyes. "Uh... this is awkward..." He said.

"Who are you and why are you trying to burn down my son's wedding!" Charr's mother accusing him as she holds her blaster at him,

Ninja then frankly moves his hand in the air. "Whoa! Whoa, you got it all wrong, I was trying to put the fire out, I mean yeah I cause it but still..."

"Who send you!" Charr's father yelled.

"No one, I swear!" Ninja defended himself, looking scared.

"What's going on out here?" The sound of Charr's voice as the three looked at the destruct Krogan as he was running towards them.

"This weirdo was trying to burn the wedding down." Charr's father told him.

"Dude, I told you I was trying to save it... sure I caused it but I was still trying to save it!" Ninja yelled in annoyance.

"We can't take that chance! You know what human guys in masks are like!" Charr's mother said as she and Charr's father pointed their blasters at Ninja, ready to fire.

Ninja slowly moved his left hand to his belt and pulled out a small red ball.

He lets it drop out of his hand and it hits the ground, causing it to explode and a huge cloud of red smoke covered the group and this gave Ninja a chance to escape.

"He's trying to escape!" Charr's father yelled as he and Charr's mother started blasting.

Charr then grabbed his father's blaster which makes him stop shooting. "Stop it, put those things away! This is a wedding, not a shooting range!" Charr told his parents as his mother stop shooting as well.

"But that guy is still out there!" Charr's father told him as the smoke cleared.

"I don't care! I want you two to promise that I won't see you holding or carrying a blasters or any kind of fire arm for the rest of the week." Charr told his parents.

Meanwhile, unknown to them, Ninja popped his head out of a bush on the other side of the lake far away from them.

Ninja then sneaked away, quietly and he then saw A-Bomb, hiding in a tree.

Ninja had an annoyed look in his eyes as he ran to the tree. "Dude! You ditched me with them!" Ninja yelled at A-Bomb as he was climbing down the tree.

"Randy, give me a break, I didn't have a mask to cover my face, and if they saw me then people would start pointing fingers at us..." A-Bomb said.

Ninja then rolled his eyes as he turns and see the smashed up gate. "I think the van was no accident, come on." He said as he and A-Bomb starts walking to the gate.

They both stopped walking as they looked around; A-Bomb had a confused look on his face. "I don't get it, vans don't just drive themselves."

But unknown to them, some strange looking purple goo was coming towards them; Ninja scratched the top of his head as the goo begins to rise up.

But then A-Bomb and Ninja saw the goo's shadow in the moon light, they both knew something was behind them and quickly jumped out of the way as the goo punches its fist in the ground, missing them.

A-Bomb and Ninja both looked at the thing but didn't have a good look, due to the dark of the night, A-Bomb then charged toward it to attack and jumped at it and grabbed but it manage to slip out of his hands, A-Bomb looked confused but then the goo punched him into Ninja and they both flied into a bush.

The purple goo then saw a manhole in the ground and pulled the top off and escapes into the sewer.

Ninja and A-Bomb then got up and Ninja had a narrowed look in his eyes as he looks at A-Bomb. "How come every time you get punched and fly thought the air, you always land on me!" He said in annoyance.

* * *

After the fight, A-Bomb and Randy were now in the room with their team.

Julie walking in the room, holding an icepack and hands it to Randy.

"So, there was some weird living mud there and it attacked you?" Kaikaina asked while she and Metabee were lying on the bed on their bellies, looking at them.

"It was weird, it pops for nowhere and the next thing we know, and I was picking branches out of Randy's hair." A-Bomb explained to his teammates

Ava was pressing some buttons on her watch and she then puts it on the top draw and a hologram of Nick Fury appeared in front of them.

The whole team looked at the hologram. "Director Fury." Ava said as Metabee stood up and saluted to him.

"Did you catch the licence plate on the thing that hit us tonight?" Randy asked as he had his right hand on the icepack on his head.

"Well we took the liberty of doing some more background check on Ereba's family." Nick told them.

"And?" Julie asked him.

"Ereba's adopted family is not human..." Fury told the team.

"So are they Asari?" Kaikaina asked.

"No, they're a different kind of aliens disguised as humans for the wedding, their actually the toughest, meanest race, their called 'Lenopans'" Nick explained to them as Ava's eyes widen when he said that word.

Ava groaned in annoyance. "Lenopans... of course it, it had to be Lenopans..." She said, annoyed.

Randy looked confused, "What, what's wrong?"

Ava turned and looked at him. "Lenopans and Krogans are long-time enemies; they have been at war for many years."

"Just a few years ago, Charr met Ereba and they both became close, and so a truce was forged." Nick told them.

Julie then looked confused. "But I don't get it, why would a Lenopan come here to ruin the wedding; Ereba is not even a Lenopan?"

"I guess Lenopans take kindly to their own, even if they not the same species." A-Bomb guessed, as he shrugged his shoulders.

"This is the first marred between a Krogan and an Asari who was raised by Lenopans; it could put an end to years of fighting." Nick explained to them.

"The only problem is that someone or something does not want that from happening." Metabee said as his eyes narrowed.

Ava then looked at everyone. "So for the meantime, we all have to keep our eyes opened..." Ava then walked over to the window and closed the curtains. "...And I got a bad feeling that the van was just a warning..."

* * *

It was the next night, both the bride and groom's families were in a dining room, had the wedding rehearsal dinner with some waiters preparing the tables.

Charr and Ereba were sitting at their table with their parents sitting across from each other, Ereba's parent then lifted up their glasses up as Charr's father narrowed his eyes and gave a gesture meaning 'I'm watching you' at them.

Unfortunately the team was sitting at the kids table, everyone looked really bored while a long blonde haired 10 year old girl with blue eyes, wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a star on it, along with a red skirt. She also has two distinct whisker marks on her face, was talking to them with a hyperactive voice.

"I am so excited about being the flower girl! Do you know that we get to dance in front of everyone!" The girl said in excitement as she looked at Metabee. "This isn't that great?" She asked Metabee.

Metabee had a depressed look in his eyes. "Yeah... Great..."

The girl then happily skipped away as the gang watched her go. "At least Ereba's cousin Lucy doesn't look like she planning an assassination." Julie said as Metabee then groans in annoyance as he hits his fore head on the table.

Ava looks at him. "Metabee don't make a big deal about is dancing thing, look I studied cotillion for three year." She told him as Metabee lifted his head up as him and A-Bomb, Randy, Julie and Kaikaina all looked confused. "The cotillion... It means..." Ava was about to explain it but sighed. "Look! What I am trying to say is I know how to dance, I could teach you."

Metabee then looks at her and points his right index finger at her. "I'll consider it..." The Medabot told her.

But unknown to anyone, the chef from the other night was preparing a table, he turned his head around and he had an angered look in his eyes as he watched Charr put his left hand on top of Ereba's hand as he and she looked into each other's eyes in love.

The team was now having their own conversation but then Metabee turns his head a little to the left and saw at table being tossed into the air towards behind Julie, he then jumped up and tackled Julie out of her chair and the table smashes into the table, the team quickly jumped out of their chairs as Julie and Metabee both got up.

Everyone in the room immediately stopped what they are doing as they all saw what just happened, Charr and Ereba turned they heads and saw the chef standing before them with an angered expression on his face.

"Ereba! I will not let you marry that Krogan trash!" The chef yelled as his eyes turned completely whit and he changed and morphed into the living purple mud creature that Randy and A-Bomb encountered the other night. "Without a fight!"

Ereba's eyes waded in shock as she gasped. "It's my ex-boyfriend! How did he know about the wedding?"

Then the light started to flicker on and off. "DRAMA!" Kaikaina yelled as she was turning the light switch on and off in her left while she was wobbling tin foil in the other, everyone looked at her in confusion. "What... too soon..?"

Ereba's ex-boyfriend then smashed a table with his huge left arm and smashed another table in the air. The team was taking cover behind a table.

"That's the thing that attacked me and Rick the other night!" Randy yelled as he and Ava went under the table as A-Bomb, Metabee, and Julie all ran to another table. Now under the table, Ninja pulled out his Ninja mask out of his jacket pocket and Ava pressed her watch.

"It's Ninja O clock!" Randy said as he puts his mask over his head and transforms into the Ninja while Ava turns into White Tiger.

Ereba's ex-boyfriend was still smashing up the table while Charr, Ereba and their family was standing at their table.

"Without our gear, we're sitting ducks!" Charr's father yelled,

But then the Ex-boyfriend stretched his left arm at Charr and grabbed him and pulls him to him while Ereba screamed.

The Ex-boyfriend held Charr in front of him as he glares at him with anger. "If I can't be with Ereba, then nether will you, filthy Krogan!" He yelled at Charr.

"Ninja Slice!" Ninja yelled as he had his sword in his hands and sliced the ex-boyfriend's arm in half and Charr drops to the floor.

"Back off, dirtbag!" A-Bomb yelled as he and the rest of the team stood before him.

White Tiger then reaches to her belt and pull out her S.H.I.E.L.D. badge and pointed it at him. "Step away from the bride and groom and put your hands where we can see them!" She ordered him.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.? What are you doing here?" The ex-boyfriend asked.

The team then had a look of confusion as they looked at each other. "Uh... Friend of the groom (?)" Metabee told him.

The ex-boyfriend narrowed his eyes in anger. "Then you're no friend of mine!" He yelled as he swung his right arm at then, the team then jumped out of the way and dodged the attack.

Kaikaina and Metabee rolled landed and both pointed her blasters and his gauntlet and fired at him but the shot wasn't hurting him.

They stopped firing and Metabee then had a surprised look in his eyes. "Oh no..!" He said as the ex-boyfriend punched him and Kaikaina into support beam.

Julie then ran over to them and help them up but then the ex-boyfriend tossed another punch at them, Julie then quickly pushed Kaikaina out of the way but both her and Metabee was punched thought another support and then into a wall.

Julie and Metabee were now in a steam spa room; as they got up the ex-boyfriend enter the room thought the smashed wall.

Metabee then quickly pointed his right gauntlet at him but the ex-boyfriend was gone.

Julie and Metabee looked around the room for him but then Metabee heard a noise come from behind him, his eyes then narrowed and he then quickly did a back flip and landed on a massage table and pointed his gauntlet at something.

"Freeze!" He yelled at the thing but it turns out that it was not the ex-boyfriend but a random woman who was wearing a towel and wearing a facemask with slices of cumbers on her eyes, the cumbers then fell off her eyes and she opens them and sees a Medabot pointing its gauntlets at her, she grabs a pillow covers herself as she yells in shock.

Metabee and Julie then had a panicky look on them. "Uh... Sorry Miss!" Julie said with an uneasy smile.

Metabee then shrug his shoulders. "We thought you were some kind of butt ugly alien?" He mention as the woman's shocked expression on her face then quickly turn to an expression of anger and rage as she growls and grits her teeth, she then threw the pillow at Metabee and she got off the table and walked away.

As both Julie and Metabee watched the woman leave the room, two purple quills come out and quickly grabbed them, Julie and Metabee had surprised looks as they were being pulled towards the ex-boyfriend.

As Julie and Metabee were turned towards him, Julie smiled as she clichéd her fists. "Bad move, Pudding Pop!" She yelled as she delivered a super strengthen upper cut at him, which sends him and them flying into the hot tub.

As they was still fighting in the water, the ex-boyfriend was starting to dissolved into the water, the hot tub was then full of purple mud and A-Bomb, Ninja, Kaikaina and Tiger entered the room and stand next to the hot tub.

Then Metabee and Julie threw their hands up and they grabbed the edge of the hot tub to pull themselves out of the hot tub, Kaikaina helped Julie out while both Julie and Metabee was now covered in purple mud.

Julie looked at the mud all over her body and she had a disgusted expression on her face. "That... was disturbing..."

Metabee had annoyed look in his eyes as he took of his left gauntlet off and drains out the mud. "I'm gonna be clean is gunk out of my parts for weeks!"

A-Bomb smiled, "It a dirty job, but someone got to do it." He mentioned.

Metabee glared at him, "Easy for you to say!"

The team then looked at what's left of Ereba's ex-boyfriend as he dissolved completely.

* * *

After the ex-boyfriend was cleaned out of the hot tub and taken to S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, the team was stand outside with Charr, Ereba and their parents.

"No way! We are not cancelling the wedding!" Ereba told Charr's parents.

"Civilians will be at the wedding tomorrow, what if there's another attack, we can't risk it!" Charr's father said to her.

Metabee then shrugged his shoulders. "Well... maybe just hold it off until the wedding like... better security comes by?" He mentioned.

"At least let us have some of your gear ready..." Charr's mother said but her son interrupted her.

"No! No weapons!" Charr told his mother.

"Don't worry everyone, there's no need for weapons, I feel that the worse is over." Mrs Mann told then in a happy tone.

Ava then puts her hand on Ereba's shoulder. "Ereba, you think with can disgust the matter of the Makulan ring?" She mentioned to the Asari.

Erebe then rubbed her temple. "Please, Ava, I can't deal with is right now..." She told her.

A-Bomb then had a suspicion look in his eyes. "That really does not full me with confidence."

* * *

Medabee was now in the room, dancing to ballroom music but dancing poorly.

Ava then entered the room and see Metabee just jumping back and forward, Ava couldn't help but laugh a little at him.

"You're dancing like your wearing underwear that's really tight (!)" Ava joked.

Metabee then trips over his own foot and falls to the ground, "Ha Ha (!) You're hilarious (!)" Metabee said sarcastic while looking at her with narrow eyes. "Now beat it, I need to practice this stupid dance for the wedding tomorrow!" He told her as he got back up.

"Bee, I know the dance, off by heart, why wouldn't you ask for my help?" Ava said to him.

"Because I know that you'll make me look like a square dancing doofus!" He told her.

Ava crossed her arms as she glares at him. "You don't need me to make you look like a doofus, Bee." She moved closer to him and held her hands out. "So get over yourself and take my hands." Ava told him.

Metabee looked at her with a timid look in his eyes, he sighed knowing the he had no chose, he then puts both his hand on top of her hands.

"The most important rule in ballroom dancing... Don't step on her toes." Ava smiled as she and Metabee look at each other.

Metabee then groans as he looked unsure on this. "This is gonna be a little awkward, isn't." He said to her.

"You honestly think I don't know that!" She told him. "Now just follow my feet, one foot forward, and one foot back." Ava instructed as she and Metabee as moving their feet, step by step.

As they were moving backwards and forward, Metabee then had an excited look in his eyes as he realised what was happening.

"Hey... I'm dancing!" Metabee said in happiness as Ava looked at him and smiled.

"Aw... Someone take a picture." The sound of A-Bomb's voice entered the room, Metabee and Ava quickly stopped dance and turns to see A-Bomb, Julie, Kaikaina and Randy was standing by the doorway, laughing a little.

Both Metabee and Ava then had shocked and embarrass look on their faces, Metabee then looks at his hands holding Ava's, he then immediately pushes Ava away from him as he now had a straight look in his eyes.

* * *

The next day was the wedding, it was a nice sunny afternoon, outside the hotel, and there was a ton of people sitting in rows of chairs, all dressed up and facing the gazebo.

Charr and Ereba was standing outside the gazebo, Ereba was wearing a white wedding gown while Charr was wearing a black tux of some kind.

A-Bomb, Randy, Julie, Ava, Metabee and Kaikaina was sitting at the front row of chairs, A-Bomb was just wearing a bow-tie around his neck and still wearing his black short as he couldn't find tux his size.

Julie had her hair down and she was wearing a blue dress while Ava was wearing a green dress and Kaikaina was wearing a purple dress.

Randy and Metabee were both wearing tuxes.

While there was a piano playing a soft music, Charr smiled as he was looking into Ereba's eyes as she was trying to hold back her tears of happiness.

A priest was standing between them both. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union between Charr and Ereba." He said as both Charr and Ereba smiled.

Metabee then put his right index finger on his tux's collar and tried to loosen it up.

A-Bomb, Randy, Ava, Julie and Kaikaina was smiling (Well, maybe Kaikaina was under her helmet)

"This young bride and groom will be an inspiration to many who find love even though they are worlds apart..." The priest said as Ereba's parents smiled but Charr's parents' eyes narrowed as they looked at each other. "If there this anyone here thinks these two should not be married, let them speak now or forever hold their-"

But then out of nowhere, a some purple mud was tossed at the priest's face, everyone gasped in shock as everyone turned and saw Ereba's parents was standing up and their arms were long mud arms.

"We have something to say..." Ereba's father said coldly,

The team looked in shock of what was happening,

Then Ereba's parents' butler glared at Charr's parents and shot a huge pile of mud at them, trapping them.

Everyone then ran away, scream but S.P.D. stayed behind, Charr, Ereba and the team all turned and looked at Mr Mann, Mrs Mann and the butler as their eyes were glowing bright purple.

"This wedding and every human and Krogan is fore fit!" Mr. Mann yelled out,

"Mom, Dad! What are you doing!?" Ereba told them on why her adopted family stopped the wedding ceremony.

"Putting an end to this, once and for all," Mr. Mann told her,

Randy's eyes narrowed and he glares at them, he puts something together. "It was them… they were behind all of it!" He told the team.

"What did I told you! A Lenopan never changes its color!" Charr's mother yelled as she and Charr's father tried to get free for the mud.

Ava's eyes widen in realisation, "They were the ones who set up Ereba's ex-boyfriend to take the fall and keep suspicion off of them!" She said,

Mr. Mann glares at S.P.D. "There will be no wedding or a truce!" He yelled as lifts his left arm up and stretched it and grabbed Charr by the tux and holds him up in the air.

As he was being held up, Charr looks at them. "But... You said you liked me!" He said, in fear.

Mr Mann smiled mockingly, "We lied..." He told him coldly.

Ereba then runs to her adopted father. "Stop it, please!" She begged him to put him down.

"Stay out of this, Ereba! We're doing this for your own good!" Mrs. Mann yelled as her left arms morphed into a whip and used it to hits Ereba away.

As Ereba hits the ground, the team was hiding behind the gazebo and saw what Mrs. Mann did to Ereba, Randy got angry.

"OK… Now I'm getting a little mad..." He said and reaches in his jacket and pulls out his Ninja mask.

"It's Party Time, guys!" A-Bomb told his team as Julie takes out her scrunchie and puts her hair back into a left side ponytail.

Ava presses a button on her watch and her dress turned into her costume, she puts her hair in a back ponytail and puts her mask over her head.

Mr. Mann was beginning to tightening him grip on Charr, slowly crushing him.

"Hey, father of the bride!" Metabee yelled to get their attention, Mr. and Mrs. Mann looks at Metabee and saw him fires his horn missile at them, hitting them causing a huge explosion.

Charr were dropped and he falls to the ground but Julie manages to catches him in time.

"Ha, ha! I'm fired up!" Ninja said in determination.

As Julie puts Charr down, Ereba then runs to him.

The team then saw the smoke clear and sees Mr. and Mrs. Mann was still standing up but had gaping holes on them with some missing limbs.

"WE KNEW YOU LITTLE BRATS WERE GOING TO GET IN OUR WAY!" Mrs. Mann yelled in rage as her and Mr. Mann morphed their human forms and transforms into their real forms.

White Tiger and Kaikaina helped Charr's parents out of the mud but the team saw Mr. and Mrs. Mann transform into their Lenopan form.

The team then stepped back from them; Mr. Mann then lifted his left arm and punches A-Bomb into Ninja, sending them both flying into the forest.

Mr. and Mrs. Mann then went after them to finish them off.

Everyone saw them go but then the butler came up from behind them and stretched his arms and attacked them, everyone jumped out of the way and the arm smashes into the ground.

Julie landed to one side, she then lifted up both her arms and smashed the ground with her fists, she grabs some big rocks and tosses them at the butler, but he stretched out of the way and the rock passed him and he threw another punch at her, Julie quickly jumped out of the way.

Meanwhile, Charr's parents were watching the fight.

"What are we going to do? We're defenceless!" Charr's mother told him.

"A-hum!" Kaikaina said as they turned to look at her. "You promised Charr not to have any blasters but he didn't say anything about just holding someone else's blasters (!)" She said as she hands them two assault rifles.

Charr's father smiled. "Ha, just like the old day!"

The butler then morphed both his arms into whips and attacked White Tiger, she dodged the attacks by jumping and flipping but the whips grabbed her by her left and pulled her, towards the butler.

"Hey, dirtbag!" Kaikaina yelled as the butler then turns to her and was shot in the face by Kaikaina's blaster, causing him to let go of Tiger and she retreats to them.

When the smoke cleared, the butler had a gapping hold thought his head but he regenerated it and tossed a punch at them.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest, Ninja was punched to the ground by Mr. Mann; he then got back up and jumped up in the air. "Ninja Rings!" He yelled as he tosses his ninja rings at Mr. Mann but it didn't hurt him. "Yo, you think you're a little too old to be playing with mud (?)"

But then out of no way, another fist came out and punched Ninja into a tree and restrained him against it.

Ninja struggles to get free and the Mrs. Mann came up to him as she lifts her left arm up and her hand changed into a mace with spikes on it, ready to attack him.

* * *

Kaikaina, Metabee and Charr's parents was shooting at the butler but their shot were having no effect.

While the fight was going on, Charr and Ereba was taking cover by the gazebo.

Ereba closed her eyes, looking heartbroken about what is happening but then her expression and emotion changed into anger and fury. "Today is my wedding day... And no one is going to ruin it, especially... NOT MY FAMILY!" She yelled as she started to glow some blue energy and her eyes went pure white, she had actives her biotics.

As she run to join the fight, Charr watched her as he puts both hand on his hips and smiled proudly. "She is going to be my wife!" He said proudly.

Kaikaina, Metabee and Charr's parents were still shooting the butler, White Tiger then jumps in and charges towards the butler and she slashed her claws at him with great speed, but the butler's claw mark disappeared, Tiger looks up on him and he then grabs her and pushes her against his stomach which consumed her in it.

"TIGER!" Kaikaina, Metabee and Julie yelled as Tiger was completely consumed in the butler's stomach.

"HEY!" The sound of Ereba voice yelled out to get the butler's attention, he turns around to face her and saw that she was using her biotics to lift up and table and she tossed it at the butler, smashing him in the face, sending him flying and hitting the ground.

Ereba glared at the butler and Charr's parents run up to her.

"We were wrong about you." Charr's father told her as he smiled at her.

"Can you ever forgive us?" Charr's mother asked her, hoping,

Ereba smiled at them, "Of course, that's what familys do!" She told them happily, but then she saw giant fist come towards them. "Look out!" She yelled as she pushes them out of the way.

The butler then got back up and from behind him, Julie and Metabee both jumped up to attack him, but the butler turned his head around in a 360 degree anger to see then, two quills shot out of his back and grabbed Julie and Metabee, the quills then pulled them into his back, consuming them.

Metabee and Julie struggled to get free but couldn't as they were being consumed.

"No, I just cleaned the ex-boyfriend out of my hair!" Julie screamed as she and Metabee were both complete consumed.

Kaikaina then looked at one of her blasters in her right hand; she then had an idea as she presses a button on the side of the blaster and a light started to blink on and off.

She then runs towards the butler to face him, Kaikaina waves her arms in the air to get his attention.

"Hey, over here, you overgrown facial mask! Eat me and I'll give you such a punch on your liver!" She yelled at the butler as he stretched his right arm to grabbed her and pull her in to consume her.

As Kaikaina was consumed in the butler he changes into his Lenopan form, Ereba, Charr and his parents look shocked.

"No!" Ereba yelled,

The butler the roared at them but then he stopped as he heard something beeping rapidly, he looks down and see Kaikaina's blaster jabbed in his chest which Kaikaina put in his chest just before she was consumed, the blaster started beeping faster as it was set to self-destruct, the butler then had an worried look on his face knowing that this was going to hurt.

The blaster then exploded, sending the butler's top half flying high and falls to the ground leaving a huge splat, after the dust cleared, Kaikaina emerged out of the mud.

Kaikaina lifted her right hand up. "We won!" She said victorious.

White Tiger then emerged out of the mud with a disgusted look in her eyes as she was covered in alien mud. "Hooray (!)" She said dryly.

Julie and Metabee then emerge out and were helped up by Charr and Ereba.

Everyone then all looked at the defeated Lenopan butler.

Metabee then had a serious look in his eyes. "Where's A-Bomb and Ninja?"

"And my parents..?" Ereba added,

* * *

Meanwhile in the woods, Mrs. Mann was about to clobber the restrain Ninja, but then Ninja quickly active his Ninja Rage Mode and was super-hot, Mrs. Mann then covered her eyes on how bright he was.

"Sorry, but I'm feeling a little chilly, hope you don't mind if I turn the heat up!" Ninja yelled as Mrs. Mann's mud hand started to dry up and turned into stone.

A-Bomb then appeared and jumped towards them, he smashes Mrs. Mann's stone arm with his fists to free Ninja.

Mrs. Mann then quickly stepped back as she smashes the stone part of her arm back into mud. "You little pests..!" She yelled.

Ninja and A-Bomb both glared at her but then the ground under them started to rumble, they both looked down and saw the ground was rising with purple mud, they both quickly jumped from the ground before it burst.

Ninja and A-Bomb both landed and saw the purple formed into Mr. Mann and joined with Mrs. Mann.

"We'll teach you what happens when you get in the way of our family business!" Mr. Mann yelled at them as him and Mrs. Mann both fused together to become one big body with two head.

Then two quills shot out and grabbed A-Bomb and Ninja and pull them in to consume them.

Ninja and A-Bomb both struggled to get free as they were being consumed in the stomach.

"Time to put you two down for a mud nap..!" Mrs. Mann yelled.

A-Bomb and Ninja still tried to get free but unfortunate Mr. and Mrs. Mann completely consume them.

Mr. and Mrs. Mann laughed as they think A-Bomb and Ninja was now done for, but then they stopped laughing when they look down and saw that their stomach was glowing bright red with super-hot heat, the heat then quickly disappeared as their started to turn into stone, Mrs. Mann roar as she with turn to stone as be Mr. Mann as they both were now solid stone.

Then something smashed their stomach, the dust clear to see that A-Bomb smashed his right foot thought the stomach, to free him and Ninja (Who was still in his Ninja Rage Mode)

They both exits them and tried to catch their breath back, Ninja then turned off his Ninja Rage Mode and his suit's colours changed back to normal.

Then White Tiger, Kaikaina, Julie and Metabee walked to them with Charr, Ereba and Charr's parents. Everyone looked at the defeated stone Lenopans.

Ereba smiled, "It's a little big for the wedding cake but it's the thought that counts."

* * *

After Ereba's adopted family was taken into S.H.I.E.L.D., everything was cleared up and the ceremony was back on.

Charr and Ereba was standing in front of each other by the gazebo with the priest.

"...By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said as Charr and Ereba kissed each other.

The team was clapped as they were happy for them. "Yep it's official, Best. Wedding. Ever." Kaikaina said in happiness.

* * *

A couple of hours later, everyone was now in the wedding recession, Charr and Ereba was cutting the wedding cake.

Meanwhile Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Randy were all sitting at one table watching them go.

A-Bomb walked up to them. "I just talked to Ereba, she happily gave the Makulan ring to S.H.I.E.L.D." He told them happily.

"Well, that's a great to hear." Ava replied as she sat back on her chair.

"I'm gonna call Fury and tell him the news." A-Bomb said as he walks away to call Fury.

Julie just leans on her elbow as she watches Charr and Ereba having their first dance together. She sighs, in love.

Randy turned his head and looks at Julie. "What's wrong with you?" He asked.

Julie looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know… maybe it's because of being in a wedding is starting to make me think about when will I'll meet the one?" Julie explained to them, as she chuckled a little. "I swear, if a guy asked me to marry him right now, I would just say yes just like that…" Julie joked,

But then, out of no way, A-Bomb ran towards Julie with a huge smile on his face. He then knocks someone over as he ran. "Get out of the way!" he yelled as A-Bomb heard Julie say she would marry someone on the spot if they asked.

But unfortunately A-Bomb trips and falls face first to the floor, just a few feet away from Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Randy's table. Which makes them looked at their leader in confusion,

Then a male Salarian walks up to Julie, "Can I have this dance?" He asked her.

Julie had a flattered smile on her face. "Sure." She told him as she stood up and takes his hand, they both walked to the dance floor.

Ava, Kaikaina and Randy all watches Julie go as A-Bomb slowly puts it hand on the table and pushes himself up, looking glum to see that he missed his chance with Julie.

Meanwhile, Metabee and on the dance floor, ballroom dancing with Lucy,

Using the teachings that Ava taught him.

Things were going well as Metabee looked at Lucy and closes his eyes, happily as Lucy smiles back at him.

But Metabee quickly opens his eyes in shock as he looked down and saw that he stepped on Lucy's foot, but Lucy was a Lenopan, Metabee's foot squishes into her foot and this causes him to slip and fall on the floor, making a load thump with a load rip along with it.

Metabee slowly lifts himself up and looked over his right shoulder and saw that there was a huge rip on his tux, Metabee's eyes widen in shock and horror as his tux was a rental, and it was on Nick Fury's card.

(Authors Notes- Took a while to come around to finishes this. Please review and comment)  
(I do not own any rights to the characters I have just used, they are characters from their own respected franchises)  
Randy Cunningham/The Ninja - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja  
A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH  
Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man  
Julie Hayward - Bakugan Battle Brawlers  
Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs Blue  
Metabee - Medabots  
Blukic and Driba - Ben 10 Omniverse  
Nick Fury - Ultimate Spider-man  
Charr and Ereba - Mass Effect  
Mr. and Mrs. Mann and the butler and Lucy - Ben 10  
Charr's parents - OC 


	10. Ep 10 Special Offers

It was Tuesday morning and in the slums of Jump City, in a dark alley there were six people in the alley in disguise.

One of them was A-Bomb, wearing a sleeveless jacket with its hoodie over his head and tracksuit pants.

The one who was sitting on some boxes with was Kaikaina, she was wearing brown poncho covering her upper body while she had a brown hat in the shape of a witches hat on top of her helmet.

The other one, leaning against the wall was Ava, she was wearing glasses and had a baseball hat on, and she also was wearing a black tank top and shorts.

The other one was Julie, who had her hair in pig-tails and her eyes were scarlet, she was wearing violet shirt while wearing a black miniskirt.

The other one was Randy, he was wearing a leather jacket over a white t-shirt he was wearing, he had skinny jeans on and his hair was gelled back.

The last one was Metabee, who was sitting next to Kaikaina, had a black paint job but he still had some of his yellow paint had streaks.

The team all looked as a young teenage guy was walking towards them holding a briefcase.

Ava looked at the guy, "We were wondering what took you…" She told him.

Metabee glares at him as he puts the briefcase on a box.

He opens it and what were inside were three aqua colored gems.

The team looks at the gems and A-Bomb then reacts out and picks one up and bites it with his teeth and it didn't break or a crack in it.

"Nice, man…" A-Bomb said as he put the gem back in the briefcase.

"The boss is gonna be happy…" Randy mentioned,

Metabee then look up on the guy with suspicious looks in his eyes. "And you're saying that these are perfect counterfeit Taedenite?" He asked.

The guy smiled at him, "My employer managed to make this Taedenite nearly just like the real stuff, we already plan to sell from the counterfeit Taedenite at a higher price at a weapons auctions." He told them,

Ava then had a suspicion glare at him, "Weapons auction? What kind?" She asked.

The guy then shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I just heard about it, I think maybe it's off world weapons or level 7 type stuff?" He told them.

Then Kaikaina tossed her poncho off and pointed both of her blasters at him with Metabee pointing his left gauntlet at him.

The guy then had a shocked and surprised expression on his face.

Ava then reached into her left pocket and pulled out her S.H.I.E.L.D. badge at him. "Don't move, we're S.H.I.E.L.D.!" She told him.

The guy was then starting to get scared at seeing S.H.I.E.L.D. He then looked at a trash can that was next to him, he quickly closed the briefcase and slammed the trashcan and a lot of garage hits the team.

The guy then ran as fast as he can away from them, Metabee and Kaikaina both ran after him.

He ran down the street with Kaikaina and Metabee behind him, he then saw a ladder leading to the fire escape to a building, stops running a jumps up and starts climbing the ladder while Kaikaina and Metabee followed.

The guy then makes it to the roof and continues running as Kaikaina and Metabee made it to the top.

The guy was about to jump to the next roof but then out of now where, Ninja and White Tiger jumped up of the alley and landed in front of him, the guy then stops and runs to another direction but A-Bomb and Julie climbed over the edge of the building.

The guy was now corned as Kaikaina then runs up and tackles him to the ground and actually started to pushes her helmet's face plate against his left cheek like a dog.

Tiger then narrowed her eyes at her, "Kai… what are you doing..?"

Kaikaina then turned her head to look at her, "You don't know it but I'm dogging him." She told them as she continues pushes her faceplate against him.

* * *

The team then takes the guy to the Triskelion; the guy was in handcuffs as the team was escorting him though the building, they then reach a cell and uncuffs him and puts him in the cell and locks him in.

The team then walks to the SHED.

As they entered the hanger, Metabee goes to the kitchen to wash the black paint off him while the girls went into Julie's room to change and A-Bomb and Randy goes to their own rooms to change.

In Julie's room, Ava took off her fake glasses and hat, Julie undid her pig-tails and looked at her mirror and carefully tried to remove the colored contact lenses from her eyes.

Ava then had a serous expression on her face as she was thinking about what the guy said about an illegal arms trade of off-world weapons.

* * *

After the team changed out of their disguises and in to their normal clothes and they were now in school, inside the cafeteria, A-Bomb, Randy, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee was sitting around their table.

Ava walked towards them and sat next to Julie.

"I talked to Fury." She told them,

"And?" A-Bomb asked.

"The guy told S.H.I.E.L.D. about the counterfeit Taedenite operation but he doesn't know when this arms trade is going to happen." Ava explained to them.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Metabee asked,

A-Bomb shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Ava. "We could ask Todd?" He mentioned.

Ava eyes widen in surprise, "What!? No way! We are not going to ask Tolansky for help!"

A-Bomb then had a serious expression on his face. "Av, we all know that Todd is the only guy in school who knows about what goes on with the criminal underground." He told her.

"Whoa!" Randy said in amazement as he looked at something or someone.

The thing he was looking at was a young teenage girl who was beautiful and her body was very curvy, her eyes were a gold color. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless sweater over a white shirt with a green bow on the collar, she had long golden blond hair that's lightly permed in the back and curled into spirals over her shoulders. She also has her hair in two small buns on both sides of her head held by red ribbons. She was wearing a green skirt.

She was accompanied by two other girls wearing the same clothes as she is.

One girl has brown eyes and hair, which she has a ponytail with a blue scrunchie; she also had an emotionless face.

The other girl was the short of the two; she had long blue hair and purple eyes and had big round lenses on her glasses.

The girls, catches Randy and Metabee's eyes.

"OK, now who are they..?" Randy smiled.

A-Bomb then laughed sarcastically at Randy as he stopped laughing and had a straight face. "The girl with brown hair will crush you like a bug..."

Julie then grabbed Randy by his cheeks and pulled in closer to her and looked right at her, she had a serous expression on her face as she looks at him.

"Randy, the girl with blond hair is Saki Tenjouin, the school's queen-bee, my mortal enemy!" Julie yelled at him, "So, I don't even want you to even think for a second of an idea of you getting a crush on her!" She told him.

Randy's eyes then narrowed as he points his left thumb at Kaikaina who was sitting behind him. "Kai, here has a huge crush on Flash, a bully who bullys me..." Randy was then interrupted when he was hit with pea, he turns a sees Flash sitting at his table as he and his jock friends were laughing at him.

Julie then grabs Randy's face as turns it toward her and she gave him the coldest, evilest, spine tingling glare she had very done. "Randy, I forbid you on hitting on or flirting with Saki or her followers!" She told him.

"And besides, she's the daughter of the riches family in Jump City, she is also the school's student body president and head of the cheerleaders, so it a compete fact that she is _soooo_ out of your league!" Ava mentioned to him.

Randy then turns a looks at Saki again, he then quickly jumps out of his chair and slides across the table and he lands on his feet and quickly walks towards the girls. "RANDY!" Julie yelled at him but he still walked to them.

Randy then walked up to them and smiled at Saki, who looked at him. "Hi, Randy Cunningham, you probably heard of me?" Randy smiled as Saki and her friends looked at him with confusion. "Listen, I couldn't help but notice that..."

Saki then quickly held her left hand in front of Randy and he immediately stopped talking. "Ayako! The Rejection Stamp!" She told the girl with glasses as she reaches into her bag and pulls out a stamp punch and hands it to her.

Saki then punches the stamp on Randy's forehead hard and it leaves a ink imprint on his forehead that reads _'Doofus'_.

Saki glares at Randy as he rubs his forehead. "You have been rejected!" She told him.

Rand then turned to look at the guys, then runs over to Ava, who had a narrow expression on her face. "Ava, what does my forehead says, is it a complement?" He asked as he couldn't see what was on his forehead.

Ava rolled her eyes, "Sure, it's a complement (!)" She lied as she wants to see where this goes.

Randy then perked up and smiled as he thought Saki stamped a complement. "It this! Sweet!" Randy then ran into the hallway.

"Hey, everybody! Check out my complement" He said but all the students pointed and laughed at him for him having the word _'Doofus'_ on his forehead and think it's a complement. Randy then walked to the cafeteria doors as he looks sad and depressed. "I'm depressed..." He said sounding really sad as he walks to the bathroom to wash the stamp off.

Saki then turns and sees Julie, A-Bomb, Ava, Kaikaina and Metabee. She then smiled as she walks towards their table. "Julie!" She said in a cheery tone as she looks at Julie, she then looks at the rest of the team. "And... friends..." She said as she does not know their names.

Julie faked smiled as her eyes narrowed at her. "The Rejection Stamp is new..." She said.

Saki held up the stamp punch to Ayako who then took it from her and puts it back in her bag. "Got it from the art class, just changed the words into _'doofus'_ and it's a perfect crowd control on creeps... like your friend!" She mentioned referring to Randy.

Ava then glared at them. "Hey, nobody picks on Cunningham except us!"

Saki then puts her left hand on the table and leans in. "So, are you guys going to the Hatsune Miku concert next Saturday?" She smiled as Saki asked them as Metabee's eyes then widen after hearing that.

"Hatsune Miku is coming to Jump City!" Metabee yell in happiness as his eyes turned into heart shaped eyes as he stood on the table.

"For one night only…" Saki told them,

Ava looked at Metabee. "Why are you getting excited about Hatsune Miku, she is just a humanoid persona voiced by a singing synthesizer application." She said as Metabee, Julie, A-Bomb and Saki eyes both widen in shock of hearing that.

Metabee then points his finger at her, "You bite your tongue!"

Julie then had a shocked and frustrated expression on her face. "Hatsune Miku is one of the biggest rock star on the planet!"

"Every student in Jump City High is going to it." Saki explained,

"And tickets to the concert are a full 60 dollars each." Ayako told them as Julie, Metabee, Ava and A-Bomb and (Maybe Kaikaina) eyes waded on hearing that the tickets cost 60 dollars each!?

The emotionless faced girl tapped Saki on her shoulder. "Saki, we need to get to class." She told her.

Saki then smiled as she looks at her. "OK, Rin." Saki said as she looks back on the team. "Love to stay and chat but we need to get ready for gym class..." Saki then looks at Julie and gives her a smug smile at her. "I really hope to see you at the concert, Julie." She said as she and her friends walks away.

Metabee then looks at Kaikaina, "Well, she seems nice." He told her.

Julie then started to laugh as she looked at her friends. "I see what she's doing, she trying to sway us into going to the concert but knowing that the tickets cost a ton of money, we would have to work our fingers to the bone to earn that money." She explained to them.

Kaikaina then tilted her head in confusion. "So, we're not going to the concert?"

Julie then lifted her left index finger up and she smiled at her. "Oh, we're going to that concert, every student in school is going to it, if we're the only students who don't go, we will be forever marked as 'Lame!'"

A-Bomb then looked really confused, "So, you think Saki is secretly planning to make us go out of our way to earn money to buy the tickets but if we don't get in the concert, you think it will make us lame."

Ava then narrowed her eyes at Julie. "Julie... It would be amazing to live in your mind for at least... 7 seconds."

Randy then entered the cafeteria after he washed the ink paint off his forehead and a sat back down at the table.

"What'd I miss?" He asked,

Kaikaina then shrugged her shoulders, "Julie said we're not going to get tickets to the Hatsune Miku concert but she also said we need to go because we might become the lamest students in Jump City High." She explained.

Ava then had serious look on her face. "No, we are not, we have to focus on finding out when and where the weapon smuggling is. We don't have time to go out of our way just to get tickets to a concert."

Julie and Kaikaina and Metabee was shocked to hear that and all three of them jumped out of their chairs and were on their knees, facing Ava while holding their hands together and Julie and Metabee was giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Ava! Please, if we don't go to the concert, we will be marked as mediocre!" Julie yelled, begging her.

A-Bomb then put his left hand on Ava's shoulder. "Ava, what would you say if I told you that you and me can talk to Todd while they can get some money for the tickets, it wouldn't hurt." He explained to her, with a smile.

Ava narrowed her eyes as she looks back at them, she then sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Fine… But if you're getting tickets, get us good seats!" She told them as Metabee, Julie and Kaikaina jumped up with joy.

* * *

After school, Randy, Metabee, Julie and Kaikaina were walking down a suburban neighborhood.

As they were walking, Randy turned his head to look at Kaikaina. "Hey, Kai, are you sure that is guy will let us work?"

"We just need to earn some money, so we're turning to the first person who can give us work." Julie explained to him.

"Yeah, but Kai's old next-door neighbor?" Metabee said as they stopped by a house and walked up to the door.

Kaikaina then knocked on the door a few times and the door quickly open and they saw a strange looking puppet-like creature. His body is shaped like a slightly rounded cylinder; Grey-blue fuzz covers his entire body, all except his large and protruding nose, which is pink. He was wearing a fancy navy blue blazer with a striped tie and a white shirt underneath, plus a pair of brown pants and plaid slippers. He has large thick-rimmed glasses that help him see with his tiny eyes. He also has a noticeable unibrow.

"MR ROBINSON!" Kaikaina yelled in happiness. But the old puppet man named Mr. Robinson immediately slams the door in they faces. Randy, Julie and Metabee all looked confused, Kaikaina then knock on the door again, Mr. Robinson then opened the door again and looks at them with grumpy face. "Mr. Robinson, it's me, Kaikaina Grif, I used to live next-door to you!"

"I know! That's way I slam the door on you!" Mr. Robinson yelled.

"Mr. Robinson, are you still upset about your car because I will tell you, it was not my fault!" Kaikaina defended.

"OF COURSE IT WAS YOUR FAULT, IT BEEN YOUR FAULT THE SECOND YOU MOVED HERE!" Mr. Robinson yelled at her in anger.

* * *

(Flashback: 12 years ago)

* * *

A young Mr. Robinson with a full head of hair was polishing the hood of his brand new car, not a care in the world...

"HI MISTER!" The yell of a young girl made Mr. Robinson jump and turn around to see who yelled, he saw a small little 4 year old girl stand before him, she was wearing a yellow helmet over her head and covered her face, she was also wearing blue overalls with suspenders and a white shirt under it. "Hello!" She waved at him.

"Can I help you?" Mr Robinson asked while he had an annoyed glare at her.

The little helmeted girl shook her head, "Nope, I just moved here, my name is Kaikaina Grif but my friends just calls me 'Kai', me and my mom and big brother lives next door to you now!" The 4 year old girl named Kaikaina explained happily but then she sees Mr. Robinson's car. "Whoa, is this your car?" She asked as she walked towards it.

"Don't touch it! It's a classic 67'!" Mr. Robinson told her as he continued to polishing the hood.

"Yeah, yeah, it's old and gross... Kinda like you!" Kaikaina replied happily as Mr. Robinson glared at her with annoyance.

Kaikaina looked directly at the car, Mr. Robinson then sighed in frustration. "Don't you have anything better to do?" He told her as he would like is the annoying little 4 year old to leave him alone.

Kaikaina then shook her head. "Nope, my big brother, Dexter always tells me 'Why waste your time when you can just waste other peoples time'" She said as she reaches in her left pocket and pulls out a magnifying glass and look through it, she then saw something on the hood. "You missed a spot."

Mr. Robinson then stopped clearing to walk over to her. "What, where?"

"Right here!" Kaikaina pointed the magnifying glass somewhere on the hood.

Mr. Robinson then looks the magnifying glass to see the spot. "I can't see anything!" He said.

But then the sun's light reflected though the magnifying glass and started to burn the hood, then the hood immediately catches on fire, both Mr. Robinson and Kaikaina yelps in shock as the fire spread to the rest of Mr. Robinson's car.

Kaikaina then quickly ran back to her house, "See ya!" She yelled as Mr. Robinson pulls his hair out in rage and frustration at watching his car burn.

* * *

(Flash-forward: 6 years later)

* * *

An older Mr. Robinson was standing outside a warehouse with his car and a van parked outside, he was about to walk inside the warehouse but then saw two 10 year old girls, one of them was Kaikaina Grif, still wearing her yellow helmet but also wearing a blue tracksuit pants and white shirt.

The other one was Julie Hayward, her sliver hair was short and she was wearing a pink tank top and pink shorts.

She and Kaikaina were running towards two bad guy robots, standing outside the warehouse.

They both stopped to face them, Kaikaina then reaches in both her pockets and pulled out two blasters and pointed them at the robots. "Reach for the sky! Robo-Bobos!" Kaikaina yelled as Julie had ready stances.

One of the robots charged towards them but Julie punched it with her right fist, sending it flying through the air.

Kaikaina then started firing her blasters at the robot but it dodged the shots.

Julie then turned her head to the side and saw Mr. Robinson's van, she ran over to it and grabbed the back bumper, and she then used her super strength to lift the van up and tosses it at the robot but the it dodged the van.

Julie tossed the van a little too hard, in fact she tossed it so hard, and it ended up getting thossed off the planet and into space.

Kaikaina then reaches in her pocket and pull out a grenade and actives it, before she could toss it at the other robot, it kicked it out of her hand and it rolled under Mr. Robinson's car.

Kaikaina and Julie then both jumped up and kicked the robot's head off.

After they stop the robots, Kaikaina and Julie both high-5 each other in happiness.

But then Kaikaina's grenade, that was under Mr. Robinson's car, exploded, destroying his car.

Mr. Robinson looked shocked and then angered as he rips his hair out and turns to angrily glares at the 10 year old girls.

Kaikaina then grabbed Julie's hand and they both ran away. "See ya!" Kaikaina yelled as she and Julie ran away.

* * *

(Flash-forward: 5 years later)

* * *

A now 15 year old Kaikaina was diving her quid bike down a road, she pulls out a blue blaster and fired a freeze beam at a running bad guy, she froze the bad guy in ice but unfortunately she also froze a car parked outside a coffee shop, she stopped her quid bike and ran over to the frozen car.

But then Mr. Robinson exited the coffee shop, holding a cup of hot coffee only to see his car frozen in ice. "GRIF!" He yelled out in annoyance.

Kaikaina then run up to him and quickly turned to the frozen car and started to breathe on it to melt. "Come on... Melt!" She yelled at the ice.

Mr. Robinson narrowed his eyes at her, "You're wearing a helmet over your head, breathing is not doing anything!"

Kaikaina then looked over her shoulder to look at him. "Oh yeah, then how can you explain me sudden light-headed... ness..."

Kaikaina saw Mr. Robinson's coffee; she grabs it and pours it on the car, hoping it would melt the ice, but unfortunately the ice breaks in half with the car, destroying it.

Mr. Robinson yelled in rage to see his car destroyed again, Kaikaina ran away. "See ya!" She yelled as Mr. Robinson rips out the last piece of his hair from his head.

* * *

(End of flashback: present)

* * *

Kaikaina, Julie, Metabee and Randy were standing outside a warehouse with Mr. Robinson.

"But Mr. Robinson, I've been trying to pay for the damages since I was 4!" The 16 year old Kaikaina told Mr. Robinsons as he gives a box to Randy.

Mr. Robinson gives each of them a pink apron and a hat. "Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you set foot on that walkway to introduce yourself!" He told her as he gives Metabee a box. "Now, you and your friends are going to do some delivers for me." He told them.

Randy smiled, "No problem, we'll just use the Quinjet to-"

"NO! No fancy high tech vehicles, no super powers of any kind! It's time you kids learn that if you want the money, you got to earn it the hard way!" Mr. Robinson told them. "Now if you can meet your quota by the end of the day, I'll pay you 360 dollars."

Everyone's (And probably Kaikaina) eyes widen on hearing that, 360 dollars would be enough to get 6 tickets to the concert.

* * *

Randy, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee went into downtown Jump City to the alien markets.

Randy was struggling on holding a heavy box in his arms as he was walking to a tent where an alien selling socks.

Randy reaches tent and puts the box down, he hands a clipboard to the alien. "Here's… (Huff)… Your delivery…"

While the alien was signing the clipboard, he looked at Randy. "Let me guess… your friends with Kaikaina Grif and she destroyed Mr. Robinson's car again?"

"What? No! We're doing this for a concert!" Randy told him as he takes the clipboard back and walks away to move on to the next delivery.

* * *

Meanwhile in an alien antique shop, inside an alien named the Broker was sweeping the floor with a broom.

Then Kaikaina entered the shop, holding alien skis on her left shoulder.

"Hi, I'm here to deliver theses," She told him, "Where should I put them?" Kaikaina asked as she turned around to see where to put the skis, but the skis knock over some glass antiques.

"NO!" Broker yelled as he ran to save the antiques but they smashed and shattered on the floor.

"Not here? Then where?" Kaikaina asked, unaware on what she was doing. "Over here?" She asked as she turns around again and knocks more antiques of the shelves.

Broker sees more antiques get smashed. "No! Stop!" He yelled.

"Stop where?" Kaikaina asked in confusions as she knocks more antiques over.

Broker then grabbed her shoulders, "GET OUT!" He yelled at her.

"But... I need you to sign for these..." Kaikaina mentioned nervously as she pointed at the skis.

"GET OUT!" Broker yelled again as Kaikaina drops the skis and ran out of the shop, as the doors closed, the rest of the antiques fall off the shelves and smashed on the floor, leaving Broker to try and hold back his tears.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at school, there was a football game on outside, there were players on the filed playing the game as people were sitting on the bleachers, cheering.

But unknown to anyone, under the bleachers, there was a teenage guy with extremely plain skin, he had yellow eyes and plain brown hair, he was wearing a brown t-shirt with a white shirt over it, he also had a pair of ripped jeans on with untied shoes on each foot, and bands on both wrists.

He reached his hand though the gap of the bleacher and takes a wallet out of someone's back-pocket.

He smiled as he held the wallet full with money. "Got another one, ha!" He grinned.

But then he got pulled down to the ground, he then saw three angry guys standing in front of him.

"Well if it isn't little Toady Tolansky pickin up some spare change (!)" One of the guy said to him.

Todd then crawled backwards in fear. "Uh... H-Hey, Dunk... Look I can explain..." Todd said in fear.

But then Dunk grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up and slammed in against the metal support. "Shut up, Frog-face!"

One of the guys smiled. "Let's crush him, Dunk!"

"Let's not, Dunk!" The sound of A-Bomb's voice got their attention as they turned their head to the left side to see A-Bomb and Ava standing before them. "Just chill, look the people he stole from are still here, just let him give their money back and we'll pretend like nothing happened." A-Bomb told them.

Todd then nodded quickly. "Yeah... yeah..." He then pulls out some dollars out and held it up. "S-See here's the money!"

"Why do you care about is Scuzz-o, Jones?" Dunk told him,

Ava then crossed her arms as she narrowed her eyes at him. "We don't care about him, quite frankly we would not mind if you break his bones..." Ava mentioned as she made it clear that she did not like people who are thieves. "But it wouldn't be right, so how about we settle this peacefully by putting him down first."

"How about this, me and my bubs are going to squash this slime ball, so you two can just beat it!" Dunk told them as Ava then had an angered look on her face.

Dunk then tossed Todd to the ground, Dunk was about to step on his face but then Ava grabbed his shoulders and tossed him into the other guys.

A-Bomb walked up to her to join her as both of them we're standing in front of Todd.

Dunk and his friends then got back up and looked at A-Bomb and Ava with anger. "This isn't over!" He yelled as they ran away.

After they were gone, A-Bomb and Ava turned around to see Todd was about to sneak off.

"Todd!" Ava yelled which made him stop.

Todd turned around to face them and had an awkward grin on his face. "Hey... really appreciated you helpin' me out so I'm just gonna-"

"Todd! You know something that we need to know." Ava told him as Todd's grin quickly dropped.

A-Bomb then puts his left arm over Todd's shoulders. "Let's go and talk in private." He said as him, Todd and Ava started to walk.

* * *

Meanwhile back in downtown Jump City alien markets, Metabee and Julie was carrying a huge wooden crate to a club, as they were walking Metabee see a sign on a building the had a picture of a girl with long blue hair in pig tails, blue eyes and was wearing a grayest and blue school dress, the sign said _'Hatsume Miku at Jump City stadium for one night only'_

Metabee looked at the sign as his eyes had a hurt expression on them. "I love you, Hatsume Miku..." He said quietly as he and Julie continued walking.

They entered the club and walked towards the bar keep.

They both then puts the crate down as Julie walks to the keep and holds up a clipboard.

"Delivery," Julie said to him as he takes the clipboard and signed it.

Metabee then grabs a crowbar and pry open the crate and takes out some boxes and bags and puts them on the floor

But a guy who was sitting at the bar then got out of his seat and grabbed a bag off the floor, but unknown to him there was two completely similar looking bags.

* * *

Back at school, inside a hallway, A-Bomb and Ava was standing by some lockers as Todd was leaning against the wall.

"So, what'd you two wanna know from me?" Todd asked as he jumped up and landed on top of the lockers and had his knees bent like a frog.

A-Bomb and Ava looked at him with amazement on how he can jump so high.

A-Bomb then smiled at him, "That's quite a jump." He commented on Todd's jump.

Todd then glared at them, "Like it?" He said as he saw Ava's watch on her left wrist. "Hey... Nice watch, you got there, mind if I take a closer look?" Todd asked Ava as he shot a long frog tongue out of his mouth and it grabbed Ava's watch and pulled it away from her.

"Hey!" Ava yelled as Todd pulled his frog tongue back in his mouth and held Ava's watch in his hand, cover in green slime.

Todd chuckled at her a little, "What the matter, didn't your momma teach you the importance of sharing (?)" He mocked her,

Ava started to cranks her knuckles in anger, "My _father_ taught me about sharing... And he also taught me on how to deal with petty creeps like you! So give me back my watch before I gouge out your eyes with my pinky fingers!" She yelled in rage.

"OK, OK, you got it..." Todd said as he tosses Ava's watch up and shot out his frog tongue from his mouth and it grabbed Ava's watch in mid-air and lowered it to her.

Ava then grabbed her watch back but it was all slimy, Ava gagged in disgust.

"You know, we've got something in common..." Todd told them,

Ava pulled out a tissue out of her pocket to wipe the slime off her watch. "We're both slimy (?)" She replied, sarcastically.

Todd then jumped down from the lockers and landed in front them like a frog. "We're not like other people..." He told them,

A-Bomb then crossed his arms, "Yeah, and judging by you jumping ability and freaky frog tongue kinda screams 'Not human'" He said.

Todd then stood up and looked at them. "Well, I am human but I just a special kind of human, but still..." He told them as he jumped up and landed on the side of the lockers. "So I'll asked again, what do you wanna know from me?"

Ava crossed her arms as she and A-Bomb looked at him. "You're the only student in school who know about the criminal underground in Jump City, so you must know about an illegal weapon auction."

"Weapon auction..? Nah, don't ring an bell." Todd told them, as he shook his head.

Ava then reach to her bag a pulls out a paper bag with food in it, she throws it on the floor and Todd looked at it, he then shot his frog tongue to grab the bag pulled it in his mouth and swallowed the bag with food whole.

"Mmm..." Todd liked the food as he then looks at them, "Alright, here's what I know, the weapon auction isn't happening at the alien markets but under it."

Ava then looked confused, "What do you mean _'under it'_?"

"I mean underground, under the market, in the sewer, apparently there's going be an unveiling biggest item in Jump City, said to be bigger and dangerous that everything there!" Todd explained to them as he jumped off the lockers and landed.

Ava then glared at Todd, "So, the smuggling is going to take place underground and it gonna be soon?" She asked him as he starts walking away.

Todd then stops walking to turn his head around to look at them. "All I know is that you better get underground fast before they give demonstration with the weapons but... Uh... You didn't hear that from me ..." He told them as he then crocks down and starts hopping like a frog, leaving A-Bomb and Ava confused.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the alien market, Julie was walking down the market, pushing a cart in front of her, making her delivers.

But unknown to her, there were three shadowy figures watching her.

"There she is..." One of them said in a happy tone of voice.

Julie then stops walking as she had a confused look on her face as she didn't know where to go next. "OK... Maybe someone here can help me..." She said to herself as she turns away from the cart filled with boxes.

But then, out of nowhere, three bad guys ran passed Julie and grabbed the cart and ran away.

Julie saw them making a break for it with the cart full of boxes, which she needs to deliver, she looked in surprise.

"Hey, get back here!" She yelled as she ran after them. "If I lose those delivers, Mr. Robinson is never gonna-" Julie then saw that the bad guy at the front, pushing the cart was familiar. "Wait... Quackerjack?!"

The bad guy named Quackerjack was an anthropomorphic duck who was dressed like a court jester.

The other bad guy was a huge muscular orange mutant tiger named Tiny Tiger, wearing a green loincloth and red sneakers.

The last bad guy was a robot looking lizard named Corroder who has lime green and black armor and orange translucent eyes. He also was running on all fours,

Julie then stops running as she saw that they were too fast, so Julie then does a running start and uses her super strength to jump far ahead of them, she then lands right in front of them, which causes them to stop.

"Quakerjack, Tiny Tiger and Corroder?" Julie said in complete confusion on why level 3 S.H.I.E.L.D. villains are trying to steal her deliveries.

Quakerjack then laughed like a manic as he, Tiny and Corroder looked at the 16 year old girl. "Julie Hayward from S.H.I.E.L.D. what a pleasure to see you... Well, not really..." Quakerjack told her, "GET HER!"

Tiny then charged towards Julie as she run towards the mutant tiger, they both slammed both their hands together and it was a battle of strength, even though Tiny was bigger that Julie, he didn't have the level of strength Julie had.

As they were trying to push the other away, Julie glared at Tiny. "You teamed up just to steal packets?"

But then Quakerjack walks up to Julie, while holding a big wooden mallet. "Don't judge us!" The duck told her as he swings the mallet and it hits the back Julie's left knee.

"AHH!" She yelled in pain as Tiny then took is opportunity to use all his strength and slams Julie into the ground to retrain her.

Julie struggled to get free, "Get off me! Tiny!" She yelled as she got her right arm free and clenched her fist and punched Tiny in the face, sending him flying thought the air and over Corroder's head.

Corroder then turns to look at Julie, he lifts both his arms and pointed them at her and fires acid to her direction.

Julie then quickly jumped out of the way, just missing the acid as Corroder stops firing.

Julie then raises her right fist in the air and punches the ground so hard, it caused a huge crank in the ground to go towards Corroder.

He saw the crank travel under him, between his legs and the crank opens, causing Corroder to fall in and get his head stuck between the crank.

Quakerjack looked stunned on how Julie managed to take down Tiny and Corroder with ease.

The duck then quickly turns to Julie with an excited grin as he holds up three juggling pins in his left hand.

Julie narrowed her eyes as Quakerjack starts juggling the pins.

"Now don't distract me... Juggling requires complete concession..." Quakerjack teased as he then tosses the pins at Julie, whom she dodged but Quakerjack tossed a rubber chicken at her, hitting her in the face, and Julie now got really annoyed with this duck.

Quakerjack then pulls out a balloon and blows it up, after it was blown up, Quakerjack then pulls out a pin. "You have been a wonderful audience; remember to tip your waiter!" He yelled as he puts the pin in the balloon, causing it to pop and a huge smoke cloud to cover him and the cart.

Quakerjack then runs out of the smoke pushing the cart while laughing like a lunatic, Julie then runs after him, passing Tiny, who was trying to pull Corroder out of the ground.

Julie then punched the ground, causing a shock-wave, while make Quackerlack lose his balance and he and the cart fall down and a lot of boxes were scatter, Quackerjack looked at the boxes.

"Oh, well!" Quackerjack yelled as he quickly got up and ran away.

Julie watched the duck run as Tiny and Corroder as well. The tanned-skinned, sliver-haired girl looked complete confused.

"That... was weird?" Julie said to herself,

* * *

Meanwhile, inside his house, Mr. Robinson was sitting in his living room, reading the newspaper.

Then his house phone started ringing, he picks the phone up and puts it against the side of his head.

"Are you finished?" Mr. Robinson said, sounding rude, thought the phone, knowing that it's Kaikaina, Julie, Randy and Metabee calling.

* * *

Back at the alien market, Julie, Kaikaina, Randy and Metabee was all walking down the market together while Kaikaina had her cellphone against the side of her helmet.

"Mr. Robinson, quick question, there were some level 3 villains that jumped Julie an couple of hours ago, can you tell us what's in this boxes we're delivering?" Kaikaina asked.

 _'What!? Did you lose your delivers!?'_ Mr. Robinson yelled thought the phone.

Kaikaina then shook her head, "No, it's just-"

 _'Than stop horsing around and finish your delivery's!'_ Mr. Robinson yelled so load, everyone heard him.

Julie then takes the phone out of Kaikaina's hand and puts it against her ear. "We have to walk this stuff everywhere," She told, sounding a little annoyed, "It would be a lot faster if you let me and my friends used your truck."

 _'Do I have to remind you what happen to the last truck you touched?!'_

* * *

In space, Mr. Robinson's van that Julie tossed into space when she was 10 years old was floating around the earth.

* * *

"Hey, that was 6 years ago!" Julie told him while Randy was giving an alien its package.

 _'I don't want to hear any more excuses, FINISH YOUR JOB!'_ Mr. Robinson yelled, making everyone cringe as Julie hangs the phone up and gives it back to Kaikaina.

"Sheech, that guy has issues..." Metabee mentioned as they started walking.

Kaikaina as she looks at the clipboard. "OK, last deliver, a couple of goldfish." She looks at a bag in the cart.

Metabee had excitement in his eyes, "And hello, Hatsune Miku!"

"And hello, rubbing it in Saki's face!" Julie said happily.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Julie, Kaikaina, Randy and Metabee were walking down the market.

But unknown to them, there was a women standing on a roof top with some ninjas.

The woman had yellow eyes, slightly long black hair and wearing a pink mask over her mouth with a pink outfit with two dual Sais on her back.

She and the group of ninja's watches them walked by, one ninja then tossed a rope with a hook on the end and it locks itself to something, the ninja then jumped off the building and swung himself towards them.

Julie, Kaikaina, Randy and Metabee were minding their own business as they were walking, but then the ninja swung by them and snatched the bag right out of the cart.

The gang was surprised a ninja stealing they package. "Hey!" Randy yelled at the ninja, who landed on the ground.

But Metabee took a good look at the ninja and the ninja suit he was wearing. "The Foot!?" He yelled in confusion.

The Foot ninja then quickly runs away, the gang then starts running after him.

As they were running after the Foot ninja, Julie had an annoyed look on her face. "Come on, why would a ninja clan want with a pair of goldfish!?" Julie yelled in annoyance.

The Foot ninja then runs around a corner with the gang right behind him.

"Dude, we'll buy you your own goldfish just give those fishes bac-" Randy stopped talking after he and the gang ran round the corner and saw a group of Foot ninjas standing before them.

The team saw the woman wearing the pink mask over her mouth as she had her arms crossed as she looked at them with a smug look in her eyes.

Metabee's eyes then narrowed at the woman. "Oh great (!) The Foot clan and Mileena!"

The masked woman named Mileena then laughed a little, "Oh, feisty little Medabot, aren't you (?)" She teased him, "Attack!" She yelled at the Foot ninjas as they then tosses ninja throwing stars at them.

Randy, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all jumped out of the way and into cover behind a stand, Randy then pulls out his Ninja mask and puts it on and he transforms into the Ninja.

Ninja then jumps out of hiding and dodged the ninja stars as he charged towards them.

Ninja stops in front of Mileena, "Mileena, these so called _'ninjas'_ didn't even hit me, you need to hire better help, like this!" Ninja told her as he reaches to his belt and pulls out and tosses... "Ninja Electro Balls!" He yelled as he tossed three electro balls at the Foot clan ninjas, electrocuting all of them but Mileena.

She saw the Foot down and out; Mileena then quickly grabbed the package and ran away.

Ninja, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee then chased after her. "Get back here, Mileena!" Kaikaina yelled as they chased her.

They chase Mileena around the markets, until she ran down a tunnel leading underground.

"Mileena!" Metabee yelled as they chased her down there.

The gang chases thought some tunnels, until Mileena ran in a junkyard that was underground.

"Give us those goldfishes!" Julie yelled in annoyance,

Mileena was running further away from them, about to get away but then White Tiger came out of no way and kicked her, causing Mileena to drop the packet, Mileena then quickly got back up and ran away.

Ninja, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee the ran over to White Tiger and A-Bomb (who walked in)

"What are you guys doing here?" Kaikaina asked in confusion.

"What are you talking about, we've been in these tunnels for hours, and what are you doing here?" Tiger told them.

Ninja then bended down and picked up the package and shown it to A-Bomb and Tiger. "Quackerjack, Tiny Tiger, Corroder, Mileena and the Foot were all after this box." He explained.

Metabee then glared at the package with confusion. "Why would bad guys want to steal a pair of goldfish?"

A-Bomb looked at the package and had suspicions look on his face. "Unless…" A-Bomb then puts his right hand in the package, "It's not goldfish they were after…"

A-Bomb then pulls his hand out, and in his hand was a Makulan ring.

"A-hem!" A voice entered the junkyard, also getting the attention of the team.

They saw Todd standing on top of a car, but wearing a costume that had a metal vest on that had a large part on the back, which made it look like he had a hunchback, while covering the back of his neck, brown shoulder pads and the rest of the costume was green and had brown boots. His eyes were light yellow while his pupil color was red.

Todd had a smug smile on his face as he had a packet that looked completely identical as they.

A-Bomb looked shocked to see Todd, "Todd!?"

Todd then laughed, "Hey man, we're not in school, you can call me... Toad!"

White Tiger then narrowed her eyes, "Toad... Really wonder how you came up with that name (?)"

Todd, whose now named Toad, looked at the team.

A-Bomb looked at Toad, "Didn't know a guy like you were in to goldfish (?)" A-Bomb joked.

"I ain't in the mood for jokes, Blue Boy! You got my top item in your hands!" Toad told them as he frog jumps down to the ground.

White Tiger stepped forward as she glared at him. "The Makulan ring is any ancient mystical artifact that holds untold and extremely dangerous powers, and you want to pawn it off for some cash!?" She yelled at him.

Toad then chucked a bit, "Not some cash... MILLIONS! Every low life, thug and criminal in Jump City knows about these rings and is willing to pay big Benjamin's to get they hands them to have little fun with them..." Toad explained to them as he then holds up the package which had the goldfish in it. "So hand over the ring and I gave the goldfish back..."

Kaikaina then takes the ring from A-Bomb's hand and hold it up. "OK, it's all yours."

A-Bomb, Ninja, Julie, Metabee and White Tiger all looked shocked at Kaikaina. "KAI!" They all yelled in shock, that she would give up a Makulan ring for a goldfish!

Kaikaina then shrugged her shoulders as she looked at her team. "What? I just want the fishes so Mr. Robinson would get off my back!"

Tiger then narrowed her eyes, "Oh, and that's a good reason to hand over the ring, other than 'I'm doing this for Hatsune Miku!'"

Toad then started to laugh, "You want the fish, so you can get in the Hatsune Miku concert! She stinks!" He told them with a grin.

But then Metabee's eyes widen in shock after hearing Toad say that... "Hatsune Miku... Stinks..." He said, sounding offended as he was starting to get angry.

Kaikaina then lifted up both her hand and stepped backwards, with the team doing the same. "Everybody steps back, he's angry…" She warned them.

Metabee's hands were balled into fists and shook with rage. "Hatsune Miku... Stinks!?" He yelled in blinding fury.

Toad then looked at Metabee with caution on how he was getting angry.

"RAH!" Metabee yelled in rage as he fired his horn missiles at Toad.

"Ah!" Toad screams a little high pitch as he quickly jumped off the car and the missiles hits and destroys it.

Toad lands safely but Metabee starts shooting his gauntlet at Toad and started shooting like a manic at him.

Toad then quickly jumped and dodged the shooting, by jumping around like a frog.

After Metabee stopped shooting, Toad then takes the opportunity and spits out some dark green sludge from his mouth, and it hits Ninja's face, which sticks on him.

Ninja grabbed the sludge and tried to pull it off, but to no avail,

A-Bomb, White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all had a readied stance, while Ninja was muttering something, as he runs around, trying to pull the sludge off.

Toad then glares at the team, he then shot out his frog tongue at them, but Metabee quickly grabbed with his hand, Toad's eyes widen as he looked at Metabee.

Metabee then pulled his tongue back with great strength, which also sends Toad flying towards him, as Toad was got closer, Metabee readied his fist and punches Toad, in the face, sending him fly back. Metabee pulls on his tongue again, which sends Toad flying back towards them and Metabee punches him again, sending him flying back.

The rest of the team just stands there, watching Metabee punches Toad in the face, over and over again.

Until Metabee delivers one final punch on Toad, sending him flying, as Metabee lets go of his tongue and Toad flies into a pile of junk.

Toad was dazed for that, and rolling on the ground, the Makulan ring rolled around as Toad dropped it when he was being punched by Metabee.

As the ring stopped rolling, White Tiger walks over to it, bends down and picks it up, holding it in her right hand.

Ninja runs into A-Bomb, muttering and pointing at the sludge with his fingers, signalling for someone to help him get it off.

Julie steps towards Ninja and grabbed the sludge with both hands and quickly ripped it off with full strength.

But Ninja yelled out in pain, "YYYYAYAHH!" He yelled out, as that sludge was really struck on the parts of his face that wasn't covered by his mask.

A-Bomb and Tiger then walks over to Toad, as Tiger held out her S.H.I.E.L.D. badge and pointed it at Toad.

White Tiger glares at him, "You are under arrest for illegal possession of off-world weapons, illegal smuggling and interfering in a current mission of S.H.I.E.L.D." Tiger told Toad, his crimes.

Toad looked up on the two heroes, looking angry.

"You ain't got the best of me!" Toad told them as he quickly got back up and jumped up and kicked both A-Bomb and Tiger away from him, he then jumps up high and he shot out his tongue and it ties itself around and railing on the ceiling and Toad swings from it,

Toad lets go and he flies behind a huge pile of junk, Kaikaina and Metabee fired her blasters and his gauntlet at Toad, trying to take him down but Toad had already landed on the other side of the junk pile.

The team all quickly ran around the junk pile to catch Toad, but when they reach the other side, Toad was nowhere to be seen, Toad got away.

Tiger's eyes narrowed as she irritated on Toad's escape, but A-Bomb puts his hand on her shoulder, as she turned too looked at him.

A-Bomb smiled at her, "See the victory, not the defeat, Av, we got a Makulan ring and believe me, we'll get Toad next time." A-Bomb assures his second in command.

Kaikaina then lifted her left wrist and looked at her Medawatch, and she sees that it was almost 6:00, she need to finish off the last delivery of the day to pay Mr. Robinson.

"Guys, it's almost 4! We gotta deliver that fish!" She told Julie, Ninja and Metabee, quickly and panicky.

* * *

After rushing around to just there, Kaikaina, Julie, Metabee and Randy made it to the place and delivered the goldfish, just in time.

Kaikaina, Julie, Randy and Metabee were happily running as they were on their way to Mr. Robinson's house,

But unknown to them, in the night sky, something was flying through the sky, at high burning speed.

* * *

Now at Mr. Robinson's house,

At the driveway, Mr. Robinson was standing near his car, with Kaikaina, Julie, Randy and Metabee.

"And there's the last of it." Kaikaina said, as she hands the last piece of deliver cash to Mr. Robinson.

Julie smiled, "Every last package, safely delivered." She told him,

"Well, thank you, Kai, my car's been one piece the whole time and you met your quota." Mr. Robinson told Kaikaina and her friends, "And you all earned you payment," He told them, as he gives Randy an envelope.

Randy opens it and he, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all looked in it and saw there was at least 360 dollars in there.

They all got happy and excited as this was enough for six tickets for the concert,

Kaikaina then steps over to Mr. Robinson, "So... Does this means we're square with the whole _'Destroying your car over and over'_?" Kaikaina asked him, hoping that this makes up for destroying his car over and over again.

Mr. Robinson was smiled as he was clean a small spot on his car's hood, "Completely," He smiled at Kaikaina, until he gave her a grumpy look. "At least until the next time you wreak my car." He told Kaikaina, looking disapproving.

But Kaikaina shook her head, "Don't worry, Mr. Robinson, that's never gonna happen again." Kaikaina assures him that his car is not gonna be destroyed ever again.

But then a bright red light appeared for the sky, everyone saw it and looked up to see what it was, it was Mr. Robinson's van that Julie threw into space about 10 years ago, and it was falling towards them, at high burning speed.

Kaikaina, Julie, Randy, Metabee and Mr. Robinson all looked surpised on the falling van.

"MY CAR!" Mr. Robinson yelled in horror,

But the van didn't crash into Mr. Robinson's car but it did crash into Mr. Robinson's house, completely destroying it, leaving a huge gust of wind and dust to be blown into their faces.

They all removed their hands from their eyes and saw Mr. Robinson's house was complete destroyed, nothing but smoke and wreckage and his front door.

Julie, Randy, Kaikaina and Metabee all looked speechless and also a little scared as they all turned to look at Mr. Robinson, who was just standing there, looking at the destroyed ruins that used to be his house.

"I truly, truly hate you, Kaikaina Grif..." Mr. Robinson mentions to Kaikaina, coldly and slightly angry.

Kaikaina steps forwards to look at him, as she held her right hand out. "Mr. Robinson... I... I don't know what to say... Well I guess all I should say is... Say ya!" She yelled as she starts running away, leaving Julie, Randy and Metabee standing there, looking confused.

Mr. Robinson turned around and saw Kaikaina run away, he then turn to at Julie, Randy and Metabee, as they gave him a nervous look, as they quickly ran away with Kaikaina.

"GRIF! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!" Mr. Robinson yelled out, as Kaikaina, Julie, Randy and Metabee all ran away, as he vows he'll get Kaikaina and her friends for this.

* * *

A few days later, it was Saturday night,

At Jump City Arena, the Hatsune Miku concert was starting.

In one row of seats, A-Bomb, Randy, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee were all standing up for their seats, cheering with the rest of the arena full of teenage fans.

But then, on stage, the drummer for the band started playing a beat, which made the crowd all erupt with cheering as the show was starting.

A see through glass was on stage, and then on the glass, a a girl with long blue hair in pig tails, blue eyes and was wearing a grayest and blue school dress. This was Hatsune Miku,

The crowd all cheered and screamed even loader at the sight of Hatsune Miku,

Metabee was especially happy to see her, as his eyes became heart-shaped and he jumped forward as he wanted to get on stage with her, but A-Bomb quickly grabbed him and restrained the love-struck Medabot.

Ava takes a good look around at the full arena, "Nearly every teen in Jump City is here." She mentioned, amazed.

"It's Hatsune Miku, one of the biggest rock stars on the planet, of course it's packed!" A peron in the row, in front of the said.

The person turned around, and it was revealed to be Saki, with Rin and Ayako, wearing modern clothing.

Saki smiled while looking at Julie, "Nice to see you guys made it." Saki said, happy.

Julie then smiled back at her, "Wouldn't miss it for the world..." She replied back to her nemesis.

Both Julie and Saki gave happy smiles to each other, admitting an uncomfortable feeling in the air for A-Bomb, Randy, Ava, Kaikaina, Metabee, Rin and Ayako.

But then Hatsune Miku starts singing to the music, which made everyone turn to face her and cheers for her, this was gonna be an awesome concert.

(Authors Notes- Took awhile to get is done but it's done. Please review and comment)

(I do not own any rights to the characters I have just used, they are characters from their own respected franchises)

Randy Cunningham/The Ninja - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

Julie Hayward - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs Blue

Metabee - Medabots

Saki, Rin and Ayako - To Love Ru

Mr. Robinson - The Amazing World Of Gumball

Todd Tolansky/Toad - X-Men: Evolution

Mileena - Mortal Kombat

Quackerjack - Darkwing Duck

Tiny Tiger - Crash Bandicoot

Corroder - Hero Factory


	11. Ep 11 A Rose By Another Name-Part 1

It was the dead of night and inside the Jump City greenhouse,

There were giant mutated Venus fly traps facing A-Bomb and Ninja, while Ninja pulled out his sword and A-Bomb was holding two chainsaws in both hands.

The plants both charged at them, A-Bomb and Ninja jumped up.

"Ninja Slice!" Ninja yelled as he uses his sword to slice one plant, while A-Bomb uses the chainsaws to slice the other one.

With the fly traps defeated, A-Bomb and Ninja both ran towards something,

A tree and sitting at the grass bush like throne of it was a young teenage girl.

She had lightest green skin, green eyes and green iris. She also had dark green lips and short red hair that looked like a rose. Her body was covered with small green petals that begin under her under arms and ends at her thighs, and had a small green vine around her right bicep and was bare feet.

The girl glared at A-Bomb and Ninja, as they were getting closer to her.

"You two are really getting on my nerves…" The girl told them as she lifted her right arm and pointed her finger at them,

Then, giant roots that was wrapped around old supports, started moving and quickly charged at A-Bomb and Ninja,

Both of them used sword and chainsaws to cut the roots down to size.

"We usually had that effect on most super powered nut jobs, Poison Ivy!" A-Bomb said as he and Ninja were trying to keep the roots away from them.

But the roots grew back too quickly for them and it grabbed them both and held them in the air, slowly crushing them.

"Ninja Rage Mode!" Ninja yelled as he goes into Ninja Rage mode and burned the roots off him, freeing him as A-Bomb used his strength to break free from the roots.

As Ninja and A-Bomb were freed, they were about to charge at the girl named Poison Ivy. But they moved their legs and felt that something was holding them down, both of them looked at their feet and saw that there were being covered with moss that was holding their feet to the ground.

Then a giant root grabbed a large rock on the ground and picked it up.

Both A-Bomb and Ninja then freed themselves from the moss, but unfortunately the root used the large rock to smash it into them, knocking them and falling face first to the ground.

Then Poison Ivy was using a giant root to carry herself over to them, while they were slowly trying to get up even though there in pain.

Poison Ivy then grabs the top of both A-Bomb and Ninja's head to lift them up to face her.

Ivy smiled at them, "Oh, there's no need to fight, we can just kiss and make up." Ivy told them as she puts her right hand on her lips and blew a kiss at them with some red dust.

The red dust hits A-Bomb and Ninja, causing them to gasp as the red dust enters their body, also causing them to lose consciousness and passed out.

"Aw..." Ivy smiled as she though they looked so cute, passed out.

Then both A-Bomb and Ninja's eyes started glowing green.

Ivy then turned her head over to giant plant that looked like a dome, inside the plant, White Tiger, Julie and Metabee was being held upside down by vines, over a pool of green acid.

"Looks like no one is gonna come to your rescue." Poison Ivy mocked them.

"You know..!" The sound of Kaikaina entered the greenhouse, causing Ivy to look up in shock to see Kaikaina on the roof, looked at her thought a smashed ceiling window. "...I liked you better was you used to hate to eat vegetable." Kaikaina told Poison Ivy.

Ivy's surprised expression quickly turned to a sly smile as she looked at Kaikaina. "Kai..." Ivy said.

"I'm giving you one last chance to let my friends go before I take you down..." Kaikaina threated her.

Ivy's eyes then narrowed at Kaikaina. "Oh, Kai, that hurts (!)" She said as she then quickly pointed her right finger and a giant Venus fly trap burst out of the ground. "DEVOUR HER!" She commanded the plant as it charges at Kaikaina.

Kaikaina then quickly reacted, she jumped down, landed on the stem, and quickly jumped off before the fly trap can bite her ended up making it bite itself.

As Kaikaina was falling she reached her right hand out and grabbed on a metal pole and flipped herself up, she lets go of the pole and landed on her feet on another pole.

She flailed her arms after landing, trying to gain her balance.

Kaikaina then looked down and saw A-Bomb and Ninja below her, slowing getting back up.

"Uh... guys, a little help here?" Kaikaina asked them.

A-Bomb and Ninja didn't respond to her, while some roots grabbed some large rocks and swung them at Kaikaina.

Kaikaina then saw the roots holding rocks, coming at her, she gasped as she quickly jumped, flipped and dodged the rocks.

After the roots stopped attacking her, Kaikaina then looked at A-Bomb and Ninja.

"Seriously guys... help..." Kaikaina told then, sounding a little nervous.

Poison Ivy then smiled as she looked at A-Bomb and Ninja.

"Go ahead, boys, give little Kaikaina Grif, a hand (!)" Ivy told them as both of them turned around and glared at Kaikaina, with glowing green eyes.

"As you command..." A-Bomb and Ninja both said at the same time, sounding complete like unemotional robots.

Ninja then quickly jumped up and landed on the pole that Kaikaina was standing on.

Kaikaina saw that Ninja's eyes were glowing green and both had angered expression on their faces.

"Uh... Ninja..? Buddies..?" Kaikaina asked sounding nervous.

Then Ninja charged at Kaikaina to attack her, Kaikaina quickly dodged his punch and kicks, and she back flipped away from him.

But then A-Bomb, who was still on the ground, he picked up a giant rock and tossed it at Kaikaina.

She turned and saw the rocks coming at her, Kaikaina then jumped out of the way, but she almost fell off the pole but she grabbed it with her hands and pulled herself up.

 _'Hey this is Kai,'_ Kaikaina narrated, _'Some of you may be wonder, how me, and my friends got in this problem...'_

After the dust cleared, Ninja walked towards the dangling Kaikaina, he lifted his right foot up and about to step on Kaikaina's hands,

But Kaikaina quickly moved her hand and flipped herself back on the pole.

 _'It's a little funny that this all happen because I was having trouble with a friend from my past and my friends in my present.'_ Kaikaina narrated.

She turns around and saw Ninja in the air, about to deliver a kick, but she cartwheeled out of the way.

 _'I seriously have some peeved off petunias...'_

Then three roots came up, behind Kaikaina, she turned her head and saw them and quickly jumped off the pole before they can grabbed her.

Kaikaina landed on the ground, safely, but unfortunately she landed on a giant root, which raised itself from the ground.

 _'Let me talk to you about how is all happened...'_

The giant root then tossed Kaikaina off it, sending her flying in the air.

 _'How I'm fighting from my life and the lives of my friends...'_

As she was flying, a giant root burst out of the ground and smacked Kaikaina to the ground.

Kaikaina slowly got up, a root wrapped itself around her and lifted Kaikaina in the air, restraining her.

The hypnotized A-Bomb and Ninja both landed and faced her, as Poison Ivy was carried by a root and faced Kaikaina.

 _'Now if you think that this story begins with a bad girl named Poison Ivy...'_

Poison Ivy had an evil smile on her face as she looked at Kaikaina.

 _'Believe me, to understand is, I need to go back to before all this…'_

The roots then started to tighten, slowly trying to crush her, as Kaikaina tried to endure it.

 _'This all happened, about three days ago at a school assembly...'_

* * *

(Flashback: 3 days ago)

* * *

It was a Tuesday morning, and at Jump City High.

All the students including A-Bomb, Randy, Kaikaina, Julie, Ava and Metabee, were in the auditorium, while Principal Centorea Shianus was on the stage, facing the students.

"Students, due to budget cuts, the school had to replace the biology class's skeleton with…" Centorea rolled her eyes as she hesitated to say the next word. "…An old Halloween costume…"

A-Bomb then turned his head and saw a man, dressed like a skeleton, sitting next to him.

"Who are you?" A-Bomb asked the guy in the skeleton costume.

"Scruffy… the janitor…" He told him, unemotionally,

"I've never seen you before…" A-Bomb mentioned,

"I've never seen _you_ before…" Scruffy retorted,

Principal Shianus made an 'A-hem' sounded and got anyone's attention.

"And among other things, we have a new student attending Jump City High," Centorea told them as a teenage girl who was sitting behind her, stood up.

The girl was Caucasian, red hair that stopped at the back of her neck, her eyes iris color was blue and she was wearing glasses. She was also wearing a long sleeve greyest green shirt while she was wearing light brown pants.

The new girl looked a little timid as looked at all her new classmates.

"This is Pamela Isley, her and her family just moved here so I strongly want to see her feel welcomed." Centorea told the students, while Kaikaina then sat up on her seat as she looks at the new girl named Pamela Isley.

"OMG…" Kaikaina said to herself as Julie turned her head and looked at Kaikaina with confusion.

"What's wrong?" Julie asked her,

"I know that girl." Kaikaina told her, sounding amazed.

* * *

After the assembly finished, all the students walked out of the auditorium.

Pamela walked out of the crowd, only to see Kaikaina, standing before her.

"Uh… can I help you?" Pamela asked in confusion.

"Pamela? It's me, Kai… Kaikaina Grif, we were best friends back at Hawaii." Kaikaina explained to her.

Pamela's look of confusion then turned into surprised as she now remembers her.

"Oh my god, Kai," Pamela smiled as she then walked over to the yellow helmeted girl and hugged her. "How long has it been?"

"Almost 12 years after I moved away." Kaikaina mentioned as she and Pamela stopped hugging and looked at each other.

Pamela smiled as she takes a good look at Kaikaina. "You look great."

Kaikaina then laughed, "So what are you doing here?"

"My dad got a job offer here in Jump City," Pamela explained to her best friend.

Then the sound of Kaikaina's phone went off, indicating that she has text, Kaikaina then pulled her phone out of her pants pocket and looked at the screen to read it.

 _'We got trouble at Downtown; meet us at the football field, A-Bomb.'_ The text reads,

Kaikaina then puts her phone back in her pocket and looked at Pamela, who didn't see the text.

"Is everything OK?" Pamela asked as she looked at Kaikaina.

"Uh… Pam, something just came up… uh you think we can meet after school and… catch up?" Kaikaina told Pamela, hoping to keep that trouble part a secret from her.

"Oh, yeah it's totally OK, Kai." Pamela told her as she nodded.

Kaikaina then started to quickly walk away as she was still facing Pamela. "So, meet up after school?" She mentioned, hoping to get that cleared.

Pamela smiled as she watched Kaikaina go. "After school," She told her.

Kaikaina then gave a thumb up to her as she quickly turns around and runs to the door.

* * *

Meanwhile at downtown Jump City,

There was a large factory that had a sign on the top of the building that said 'NEUGOG' had large chimneys smoke coming out of the top, there was also pipes pouring a strange liquid into the water leading to the sewer.

A large man, wearing a blue tuxedo and had a blue bowler hat on his head, he had both robotic arms on each side and had giant robotic legs with big boots on.

The large man looked at one of the chimneys; he then reached to his belt and pick up a small device on his right hand.

"Target sighted." The man said to the device in a British cockney accent.

 _'Then proceed with your mission, Stomper.'_ The sound of a deep voice came out of the device.

The man, who was named Stomper, then had a smug smile on his face as he shook the device.

"There words comin' aaaht dis fng, but all I 'ear is Blah Blah Blah (!)" Stomper told the device, smiled.

 _'(Sigh) Yes, yes, the fine print, you're payment will be in full and in advance.'_

Stomper smiled as that was what he wanted to hear, he then puts the device back on his belt.

Stomper then cranked his robotic fingers as he looked at the chimney.

"Let's rumble..." He said as he lifted his left foot up in the air and slammed it into the ground, causing a huge shock-wave that traveled towards the chimney and hits the base of it, causing it to collapse. Leaving a huge cloud of dust,

As the dust cleared, the sound of police sirens entered the area; Stomper then turned and saw a police car entered the area.

Two cops got out of the car and pointed their blasters at Stomper.

"Freeze!" One of the cops told him but Stomper just smiled at them.

Stomper then lifted up his left foot and slammed it into the ground, sending a shock-wave at the cops,

They both saw the shock-wave coming at them and both of them jumped out of the way and shock-wave hits the police car, destroying it.

Stomper then turned and saw a giant tanker, stomped his right foot on the ground, sending a shock-wave at it.

The shock-wave hits the tanker, causing it to explode,

Stomper smiled at the explosion.

"Sagittarius Stomper..." The sound of A-Bomb's voice entered the area, causing Stomper to turn around and saw team S.P.D. standing before him. "...AKA The Stomper." A-Bomb said as White Tiger, stepped forwards.

She then pulls out her S.H.I.E.L.D. badge at Stomper. "Under the authority of S.H.I.E.L.D., surrender and come over quietly or we will use force." Tiger told him.

But Stomper chuckled at the team of teens. "Do any ov yew kids 'ave a clue on who I am, I'm da Stomper!" He yelled as he stomped the ground with his left boot, sending a shock-wave at them.

A-Bomb, Ninja, Tiger, Julie, Metabee and Kaikaina all jumped out of the way.

After the shock-wave missed them, White Tiger narrowed her eyes as she looked at Metabee.

"Why do villains never want to go over quietly?" She mentioned, annoyed.

Metabee then shrugged his shoulders.

A-Bomb charged towards Stomper and went into ball form to hit him, but Stomper punched him away with his right fist.

Ninja then jumped up, "Ninja Rings!" He yelled as he tosses his Ninja Rings at Stomper, but he blocked the rings with his arms.

Julie then came up behind him and jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to restrain him.

Stomper looked angered, "Hey, I don't give piggy back rides!" He yelled as he reaches his right hand over his left shoulder and grabs Julie by the face and pulls her off his back, Stomper held Julie's face in his giant hand.

As Stomper was shaking his hand up and down, Julie was trying to pry his fingers off her.

"Get him off me! GET HIM OFF ME!" Julie screamed as she was being shook up and down.

Then Kaikaina and Metabee was shooting their blasters and gauntlet at Stomper's back, causing him to growl in annoyance as he tosses Julie aside.

White Tiger then came out of nowhere and swiftly kicked him in the face and started slashing her claws at him but Stomper blocked the attacks with his arms.

But Stomper grabbed Tiger's right claw with his hand and grabbed her neck with his other hand, lifting her up in the air, slowly choking her.

Stomper had an evil grin. "Let's see if yer 'ead pops like a grape (?)" He told her as he tightens his grip on her neck while Tiger tries to get free.

 _'Stomper...'_ The sound of the device got Stomper's attention as he looks at his belt and sees the device. _'...I'm waiting, have you completed your mission?'_

Stomper's grin quickly disappeared as he hears the sound of more police sirens coming their way.

Stomper looked back at Tiger and just tossed her at some crates.

Stomper then squatted down and used his robotic legs to jump a long distance away, escaping.

Kaikaina and Metabee both ran over to Tiger to help her, while A-Bomb walked out of some wreckage, rubbing his head.

Ninja had Julie's arm around him, while he helped her walk.

The team then saw an S.H.I.E.L.D. armored truck coming up. After the truck stopped, Nick Fury got out and looked at some S.H.I.E.L.D. solders.

"Set up a perimeter," He told the solders as they went off to set up a perimeter. "If Mr. Stomper even breaths, I want someone to tell me what he had for lunch."

Nick then walked over to the team, to hear what they had to say.

Fury looked at the wreak edge, "This is the third building Stomper tore down is week, and we can't nail a pattern..." Nick explained.

White Tiger then narrowed her eyes. "But I can nail this; Stomper is a hired gun..." Tiger then lifted up her right hand, revealing to be holding the device that Stomper had. "I took this from Stomper while he wasn't looking."

A-Bomb smiled, "So we just need to pinpoint the location of the person who called Stomper, and when we find Stomper's employer..."

Julie then had a angered expression on her face as she punches her right fist in her left palm. "We find Stomper and stomp his stupid, ugly, British face in!" She yelled in total rage, causing everyone to look at her.

Ninja looked at Julie, "Uh... Julie... what's with the rage and anger towards Stomper?" He asked on why the nice girl of the team has rage that you only see in the Hulk.

Julie then looked at Ninja with a smile as she rolled her eyes. "Oh I don't know, maybe because of the fact that he grabbed me..." She smiled disappeared and was replaced with anger. "...BY THE FACE, RANDY!" She screamed at him in fury, causing everyone to back away from her.

Kaikaina then looked at her phone's clock and saw that it was nearly the end of school and she told Pamela to meet her after school.

Kaikaina then turned her head to look at Nick. "Uh... Well if that's no loose ends to tie up, I gotta get back before school ends, I'm meet up with someone."

A-Bomb looked at Kaikaina, "You're meeting up with that Pamela girl?" He asked.

Metabee looked up on Kaikaina. "Hey, you should introduce me to her; it'll be nice to get to know a friend from your past." Metabee mentioned to his Medafighter.

Kaikaina then turned to look at A-Bomb, "So, can we?"

"Well I guess you two can head back to school while we take the device back to S.H.I.E.L.D." A-Bomb told Kaikaina and Metabee as they both high 5-ed each other as they ran to the Quinjet.

White Tiger then looked at the nearly destroyed NEUGOG factory; she then turned to look at Nick. "If Stomper is a hired gun, who would want to destroy NEUGOG factory?" Tiger asked, with suspicious look in her eyes.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, it was the end of school and a ton of students were walking out of the building.

Pamela was standing by flowerbed near the school, waiting for Kaikaina while she was talking on her phone.

"...And she told me to wait for her..." Pamela said though the phone, looking depressed, but Pamela turned around and saw Kaikaina and Metabee running towards her. She then smiled as she turns back to her phone, "...No wait, she's here, talk to you later, mom..." Pamela said as she hangs up the phone and turns to face them.

Kaikaina and Metabee stopped in front of Pamela as Kaikaina was short on breath. "...Sorry... There was... trouble with... a friend..." She explained to Pamela, covering up the battle with Stomper.

Pamela smiled as she pushes her glasses up, "It's totally OK, Kai."

Kaikaina then looked down and looked at Metabee. "Oh, this is my Medabot, Metabee." She introduced Metabee to Pamela.

Pamela smiled as she knees down to Metabee's lever to shake his hand. "It's nice to meet." She told Metabee, as he looked happy in his eyes.

"So... uh you wanna go to the coffee shop?" Kaikaina asked.

Pamela nodded in agreement as all three of them started walking.

* * *

Kaikaina, Metabee and Pamela, all entered a coffee shop and was sat at the couch area, with Kaikaina having a muffin and Pamela having a herbal tea.

"...And that's how I understood the true meaning of Autumn!" Kaikaina told Pamela, about what she's been doing.

Pamela couldn't help but laugh as Kaikaina pulled off little bits off the muffin and puts it under her helmet to eat it.

Metabee then looked at Pamela. "So, what do you think of Jump City?" He asked her.

Pamela took a sip of her tea and looked at him. "Well, it's big... and nice..." The red haired girl with glasses retorted.

Kaikaina tiled her head, "But..?"

Pamela then put her cup of tea down on the coffee table and looked at Kaikaina and Metabee with a serous expression on her face. "Chlorogene..." She told them, sounding slightly angered.

Metabee looked confused, "Wait, Chlorogene? The environmentally friendly chemicals corporation?" He asked.

"They are not environmentally friendly!" Pamela told them, "They are a heartless corporation that is slowly destroying the plant life of this city!" She explained.

"But don't they use genetics chemicals to try and improve the Eco system in Jump City?" Metabee said in confusion.

Pamela had an annoyed look on her face. "They experiment on plants; trying to mutant them into something... they think is beautiful..."

Kaikaina then turned her head to look at Metabee as he looked back. "Uh... Pam, don't you think you're being a little too serous, like, really serous?"

Pamela then looked at Kaikaina, her expression changed to a calm smile. "(Sigh) You're right, I'm sorry, Kai." She told her with a smile as Kaikaina nodded her head, as she thinks that Pamela is OK now.

But Metabee had a small suspicious look in his eyes, as he was thinking to himself, that Pamela was very hate filled towards a corporation that she thinks is destroying all the plant life.

* * *

A couple of hours later, in the SHED,

Ava was sitting on the couch, in front of the coffee table, where Blukic and Driba standing on the table, all looking at the device that Stomper had.

The device was hooked with wires,

A-Bomb and Randy entered the living area, both eating slices of pizza.

A-Bomb looked at Ava, "So have you guys found anything yet?"

Ava's eyes narrowed as she looks at the device. "It's weird, it simple technology but the person who designed it, is using a specific type of hacking equipment to prevent anyone from tracing the signal back to the person…" Ava explained to them.

"But there some good news," Blukic mentioned as he and Driba both looked up on them.

"The equipment is coded, it'll just a couple hours before we can de-code it and tract the signal back to the person, so like I said it could take hours..." Driba explained to them.

"Or days," Blukic mentioned as he shrugged his shoulders,

Then Kaikaina and Metabee entered the SHED and walked to the living area.

"Hey what's going on?" Kaikaina asked.

A-Bomb looked at her, "Ava, Blukic and Driba are trying to figure out whose Stomper's employer thought the device." He explained.

But then the screen on the device lights up, Driba then turns to look at them.

"We are intercepting a live message." Driba told them as everyone looked at the device.

 _'Stomper…'_ The deep disguised voice said out of the device.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Jump City, Stomper was in an abandon warehouse, standing in front of a laptop as he was listening to his employer.

 _'I have a new assignment from you…'_

* * *

"I want you to destroy the corporate headquarters… of Chlorogene…" The sound of Pamela's voice was talking to a small microphone, as it was revealed to be Pamela who was lying on her belly on her bed, as she was Stomper's mystery employer.

She looks at her laptop, with an evil smile on her face.

* * *

Back at the abandon warehouse, Stomper was still listening to his employer.

 _'You're targeting corporate headquarters of Chlorogene…'_

* * *

Pamela was talking into her small microphone.

"Its destruction must be total…" Pamela said as she smiled, "Maw ha ha ha (!)" She did a fake evil laugh just for a joke.

"Pammy!" The sound of a woman entered Pamela's room, as she quickly had a worried expression on her face as she covers the microphone with his right hand. "Can you take out the trash?"

 _'Who was that?'_ The sound of Stomper's voice came out of the microphone.

Pamela then lifted her hand off the microphone, with a nervous look on her face. "Uh… That was my… uh… evil henchman…" She lied as she said it though the microphone.

"Pammy, I said, take out the trash!"

Pamela then turned her head to her room's door way, looking annoyed.

"In a minute, mom!" Pamela yelled as she covered the microphone again so Stomper can't hear her.

 _'What abaaaht me pay..?'_ Stomper said.

"In full and in advance as usual…" Pamela told him as she hanged up on him as tossed the microphone aside and gets up and out of her bed to walk over to her counter. Where there was a little piggy bank on top of it.

Pamela picked up the piggy bank had a sly looking smile.

"… Straight out of my piggy bank (!)" Pamela said to herself, as she shakes the piggy bank around to hear the sound of a single penny inside it. "Yep, this should cover it..." She smiled.

* * *

A couple of hours later, it was now the dead of night,

And outside the building, Chlorogene, Stomper was slowly walking towards.

But then A-Bomb, Ninja, Julie, White Tiger, Kaikaina and Metabee landed on ground, behide him.

Tiger crossed her arms as she glares at Stomper. "You know I always thought that earthquakes struck without warning (!)"

Stomper turned around and had an evil grin as he looked at the team. "Kids, yew just dialed 'D' fer destrucshun..." He told them as he lifted up his right arm.

But before Stomper could attack them, Ninja reached his left hand to his belt and grabbed something.

"Ninja Cold Ball!" Ninja yelled as he tosses a small ball at Stomper, hitting his arm and quickly freezing it and covering it in ice.

Stomper looked at his frozen arm and charged towards them and swings it at them, as they all dodged out of the way, as Stomper smashes his arm into a lamppost, breaking the ice off his arm.

Stomper then swung his arm at White Tiger, who was on top of a car. She jumped out of the way and Stomper's fist smashed the top of the car.

Julie then grabbed the busted up lamppost and picked it up, she then charged towards Stomper, smashing the post but Stomper tried blocking with his left arm. Julie starts tossing attacks with the pole, but Stomper kept blocking the attack with his robotic arms.

Julie then swung the pole again but Stomper grabbed it with his right hand and crushed it, he then tossed Julie aside, as she was flying in the air and hits a wall of a building.

Stomper then turned as saw A-Bomb, White Tiger and Ninja in the air, about to attach him, but Stomper lifted both his hands up and his hand extended fast towards them, punching them.

Stomper looked at the defeated A-Bomb, Ninja Tiger and Julie; he smiled as he turned to the Chlorogene building as he lifted his left foot up.

But before Stomper stomped the ground, an energy shot ricocheted off his left arm, Stomper turns his head to see that Kaikaina was pointing her twin blasters at him while Metabee was pointing his left gauntlet at him.

Kaikaina and Metabee both charged at Stomper, while continuing shooting at him, while he blocked the shots with his arms. They both then jumped up in the air, Stomper then removed his arms away from his face, and he looked up and saw Kaikaina and Metabee both heading towards him, delivering left kicks at his face.

The kicks send Stomper back a little, but Stomper quickly got back up and lifted his right foot up and slammed it into the ground, sending a huge shock-wave towards Kaikaina and Metabee.

The shock-wave hits them both, creating a huge cloud of dust, as there was a huge pile of smashed rubble.

After the dust cleared, Metabee and Kaikaina both burst out of the rubble, ready to take Stomper down. But unfortunately Stomper had left the scene.

Metabee then punches a rock in frustration that Stomper got away again.

* * *

It was the next night and inside the SHED,

Julie was in the kitchen, cooking some dinner, while Ava was sitting at the table while Blukic and Driba were standing on it, all looking at the device.

Kaikaina then enter the kitchen with Metabee.

Ava sighed in frustration. "It doesn't make sense... we have no idea on the destructive capacity that Stomper has." She said.

Julie then turned around to face them with serous look. "I don't care how destructively capable he is, he's going down!" Julie told them in anger.

Metabee then got up the counter and sat down on it, while looking at Julie. "Uh, Julie don't you think your taking is anger towards Stomper a bit too far?"

Julie turned around to look at Metabee, with a cold smile on her face.

"Bee... do I have to mention again that Stomper grabbed me by my face..." Julie told, sound extremely calm and level headed. "...So I'll remain you..." Her calm, cold smile then quickly disappeared with an expression of rage on her face. "...HE GRABBED ME BY MY CUTE, PRETTY, **FACE!** " Julie yelled at him while pointing at her face.

Then Kaikaina's phone was ringing, she takes it out and puts it against the left side if her helmet.

"Hello?" Kaikaina said though the phone.

* * *

In Pamela's bedroom, she was laying on her belly on her bed, looking at her laptop while she was holding her phone against her left ear.

"Hey, Kai, I've been thinking about Chlorogene and I had is great idea, how about you and me head over to their research lab and give them a little 'message'." Pamela explained to her, hoping to convince her into doing some vandalism.

* * *

"Uh... that sound... awesome... uh... I'll think about it... bye." Kaikaina said, sound a little nervous as she quickly hangs up her phone.

Kaikaina then turned to see Ava, Metabee and Julie looking at her.

" _'give them a little message'_?" Ava repeated what Pamela said, in disbelief.

Kaikaina then groans sounding annoyed as she threw her arms in the air. "I keep forgetting you have ears as sharp as a Vulcan..."

Metabee looked at Kaikaina with a concerned look in his eyes. "Kai, I'm sorry but Pamela... she's bad news!"

Kaikaina then looks at Metabee. "She's a good friend! She just cares about the whole environment thing!" The girl with the yellow helmet told her Medabot.

Ava rolled her eyes, "If she was a good friend, she wouldn't try to drag you into doing something stupid!"

Kaikaina then sighed as she looks at all of them. "Look, guys, I appreciate that you care about me, but I know Pamela..."

Metabee then stood up on the counter as he looked at Kaikaina with an annoyed look in his eyes. "No you don't! You were only friends when you both of you were 4, you then moved away and never seen or talked to her in years, and just because she moved here, you think that you know all about her... Well you don't!" Metabee yelled at Kaikaina in fury.

Kaikaina slowly took a step back from Metabee, thinking that he has never yelled at her like that.

"You... don't know her, Metabee... and sure as don't know me..." Kaikaina told him coldly as she walks out of the kitchen.

Julie and Ava both look at Metabee, who looked, still pretty angry and annoyed as he got down from the counter and walks out of the kitchen.

Ava then had a confused expression on her face.

"Wait, I heard Pamela mentioned Chlorogene's research lab," Ava said as she looks at Julie, "Metabee told us that Pamela mentioned her hatred for Chlorogene, right before Stomper tried to destroy the corporate headquarters of it. And Stomper also tried to destroy NEUGOG, a factory that's heavily polluting the plant life in Jump City..."

Julie then looked at Ava with a concern expression on her face. "Ava... are you trying to say that Pamela might be involved with Stomper..?"

But then the device started beeping as Blukic turned to face Ava and Julie.

"We managed to trace the signal back to its source." Blukic told them.

Ava and Julie both looked at Blukic and Driba. "It was traced back to a girl named... 'Pamela Isley'..." Driba said which made Julie have a look of shock while Ava's eyes narrowed.

But unknown to any of them, Kaikaina was in the next room, standing against wall, next to the kitchen door, as she quietly gasped in shock on hearing that the device belonged to Pamela.

Kaikaina then quickly ran out of the SHED, as she needs to find Pamela.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Chlorogene's research lab at the city docks.

Pamela was tossed out of the building by a guard and hits the ground.

"Now beat it before we call the police!" The guard told her as he slammed the door closed.

But while Pamela was getting up, she had an evil smile on her face as she looked at the door.

"You had your chance..." Pamela said as her eyes narrowed as her mouth smiled, as she was going to bring out the big guns.

* * *

Meanwhile Metabee was driving the Hydraulix Jamma down the road to the dock while Ninja was sitting in the passenger seat, while White Tiger, A-Bomb and Julie were sitting in the back seats.

While Metabee was driving, the car's radio started to beep, Ninja then pressed a button on the radio.

 _'Team S.P.D. we're intercepting another live message.'_ The sound of Driba told them.

A-Bomb then leaned forward towards the radio. "Patch it though, Driba." He said.

 _'I have a new target for you, Stomper...'_ The sound of Pamela's deep disguised voice came out of the radio.

 _'Chlorogene's research lab...'_

* * *

Stomper was in the abandon warehouse, welding one of his arms.

 _'It's located...'_

Stomper then turns his head to look at his laptop.

"Yeah, yeah, it's just around da corner from me." Stomper said, "But befawer we disgust that, there seems ter be a little problem wiv da money transfer..." He said sounding a little angered.

* * *

Pamela was sitting against a wall of the build just next to the research lab, with her laptop sitting on her lap.

"I'm sorry (!) But last time I checked, you blew your last job... (?)" Pamela said, sounding a little annoyed, "Now you listen to me good, Stomper. You gigantic waste of my time..!" Pamela told him, in a threating tone of voice.

* * *

 _'...If you have any interest on getting paid at all, you better get over here now!'_

Stomper then has any angered expression on hearing that.

* * *

Metabee, A-Bomb, White Tiger, Ninja and Julie's eyes narrowed as they knew Pamela was at the docks, Metabee then steps on the accelerator and drives faster to the docks.

* * *

Pamela's angered face then quickly turned into a look of shock as she covers the microphone with her hand and quietly gasped.

"I say _'Here'_... Stupid!" Pamela told herself, as she knew she just told Stomper that she was here.

But then a shadow covered Pamela.

"Stomper..?" The sound of Kaikaina's voice causes Pamela to look up and gasp in shock as she looked up.

Pamela saw Kaikaina standing in front of her.

"I really wanted to believe that you had nothing to do with this..." Kaikaina said, sounding slightly sad.

Pamela then sighed in relief as she got up and smiled. "Looks like you caught me, red handed, Kai." She told her with a calm smile as she closes her laptop.

"I can't believe this, you hired a super villain!" Kaikaina told Pamela as she rolled her eyes.

"You will be honestly surprised on what you can find on the internet." Pamela smiled.

"Pam... what you're doing is good but you're getting into something that you can't control..." Kaikaina tried explained to her best friend, hoping she can stop her.

Pamela then chuckled, "Everything is completely under control, Kai..." She told her as she started walking away. "Now, it's getting late, I should be getting home, see you in school tomorrow, Kai." She said as she walks away.

But Kaikaina grabbed Pamela's left arm, to stop her from walk and turns her around to face her.

"I'm sorry, Pam, I can't let you go." Kaikaina told her, sounding sad as she lifted her hand up, to reveal her S.H.I.E.L.D. badge to Pamela.

Pamela looked shock to see that Kaikaina was holding an S.H.I.E.L.D. badge. "You're... with S.H.I.E.L.D...?" She said surprise, as Pamela's eyes then narrowed as she looked at Kaikaina with a cold expression. "...And here I thought I knew you, Kai... but it turns out you can't rely on anyone, especially your _'former'_ best friend..." Pamela told her, coldly.

Kaikaina then let's go of Pamela's arm, as she starts to walk away, but unknown to Pamela, Kakaina gasped in shock as she saw something standing in front of Pamela.

As she was walking, Pamela looked at Kaikaina. "Don't brother talking to me again, Kai." She told her, but Pamela looked in front of her and gasped in shock as she saw Stomper standing before her, with an annoyed and slightly angered face.

Stomper glared at Pamela. "Well... well... well..." He said as he reached over and grabbed Pamela's laptop. Stomper smiled as he held the laptop near his face and opens it. "Let's see 'ow dis works... Testing!" He said to the microphone.

 _'Testing!'_ The sound of the disguised voice came out of the laptop; which caused Stomper to form an evil grin on his face.

Stomper then turns his head to face Pamela. "You're not at all what I pictured you..." Stomper then crushed the laptop with his hand, as he glared at both Pamela and Kaikaina. "Boss..."

Pamela then took a step back, away from Stomper.

"Thee know I 'ave a motto... _'If nobody pays Da Stomper...'_ " Stomper started to walks slowly towards her, as he angrily punches his left fist into his right palm. " _'...Da Stomper makes yew pay...'_ " He said, threating,

As Stomper knew that Pamela, a 16 year old teenager, didn't have his money,

Kaikaina then quickly ran in front of Pamela to defend her.

"Wait, we'll find a way to pay you... uh... our school is having a bake this Friday... my friend, Julie makes snicker doodles... we'll get some money from that or if you want, we can pay you in snicker doodles..." Kaikaina said, nervously, hoping that Stomper won't hurt her or Pamela.

Stomper smiled as he made his hands into fists.

"See ya, Kai!" Pamela said, as Kaikaina turned around and saw that Pamela was running into the research lab. "You two have fun!"

Kaikaina then turned back to Stomper, who swung his fist at Kaikaina, but Kaikaina managed to dodge the attacks and back flipped away from him.

After she landed, Kaikaina then puts out her twin blasters and looked at Stomper. "I'm warning you... I once gave an guy Pink Eye!" She told him.

Stomper then growled as he lifts up his left foot and slammed it in the ground, sending a huge shock-wave towards Kaikaina.

Kaikaina then quickly turned around and tried to run away from the shock-wave, but she saw that it was moving too fast, so Kaikaina lets a smashed piece of the ground lift her up and she jumped off it and landed on another and then another. But unfortunately Kaikaina landed on a huge rising rock, after the rock stopped rising, Kaikaina lose her balance and fall off the rock, hitting the ground, hard, knocking her out.

With Kaikaina out of the game, Stomper then started walking towards the research lab, to finish off his _'Boss'_

* * *

Inside the lab, there were some plants in pots that were just experimented on with chemicals,

Then the closed doors busted open and Stomper then entered the building, looking around to see if he can find Pamela.

"Olly olly oxen free!" Stomper yelled out as he started walking, he then saw some tomato plants, sitting on the lab table. "Mutated tomatoes... yum..."

Stomper continued walking, looking around for Pamela but he stopped as he saw some giant tankers of unstable chemicals hanging from the ceiling.

But then the sound of something grinding entered the building, which caught Stomper's attention as he looks up at the railings.

Up in the railings, Pamela was pushing a big and heavy look piece of machinery towards the edge, as she plans to drop it at Stomper.

"Consider yourself... Fired!" Pamela said as she pushes the piece of machinery off the edge and it falls towards Stomper.

But unfortunately, Stomper punched the machine away from him, before it hits him. After the smashed machine smashed on the ground, Stomper turned to look up and grinned at Pamela, who stood there looking jaw-dropped and speechless on what she just saw.

Pamela then had a nervous smile as she started to laugh nervously and scared.

She then quickly runs as fast as she can, away from him, but Stomper lifted up his boot in the air and stomps the ground, sending a shock-wave towards one of the building's support, which was holding the railings.

After the shock wave hits the support, the railing started to shake as Pamela stopped running as the railings under her feet shook. Then some huge pipes on the ceiling fall off, due to the shake and fall towards the railing. The pipes hits the railings, causing it to fall apart and Pamela fall along with it as she screamed.

"AAAHH!" Pamela screamed as she falls and hits a moving platform, as her glasses fall off her as she was passed out from shock. And then some of the wreckage lands on her legs.

Pamela then groans in pain as she slowly opens her eyes and woke up, and pushed some rocks off her but she gasped in shock as she saw Stomper walking towards her, ready to finish her off.

But then A-Bomb came out of no way and tackle him, but as Stomper hits the ground, causing Stomper's fists to slam into the ground, shaking the building, also causing one of the hanging tanker full of unstable chemicals to shake a little.

A-Bomb then jumps back away from Stomper as he was joined with Ninja, White Tiger, Julie and Metabee.

Stomper then got up and glared at them, he then looked up and saw one of the chemical tanker were hanging above them, Stomper then lifted up his boot and slammed the ground, causing it to shake.

The tanker then falls to the ground, towards them, the team looked up and saw it falling towards them. They all jumped out of the way just in time and the tanker hits the ground, smashing it and spilling some strange green dust on the ground.

Then, A-Bomb, Ninja, White Tiger, Julie and Metabee appeared and saw the spilled chemical dust and too their surprise, they saw that the green dust was growing small pieces of grass out of it, rapidly.

Stomper then stomped the ground again, sending another shock-wave towards them.

While S.P.D. and Stomper were fighting, Kaikaina entered the building as she recovered; she then saw her team fighting Stomper.

"Kai! Help!" Pamela yelled to get Kaikaina; she turns her head and saw Pamela in the moving platform with her left leg trapped under wreckage. "I can't move!" Pamela cried, as she tried to pull her leg out.

But then a building shook again and Pamela heard some creaking, she looks up above her and saw something that shocked her, "Oh no..." She said as she saw that there was a tanker, hanging just above her, "Toxic sludge!" Pamela said as the bottom of the tanker started to crack.

Kaikaina knew that then tanker under Pamela had something toxic in it, she then ran to Pamela to help her. "Hold on, Pam!" She said,

Meanwhile, Metabee fired his horn rockets at Stomper but he blocked it with his arms and the rockets exploded, Stomper then lifted his boot up and slammed the ground, starting a shock-wave, which hits Metabee and Kaikaina, who just ran by, the shock-wave sends Kaikaina flying and hitting a wall.

Pamela then saw that the crack on the tanker was getting bigger, indicating that the chemicals inside are about to burst out.

Pamela turns her head to Kaikaina as she was slowly trying to get up.

"Uh... Kai… that stuff mutates plants..." Pamela mentioned, sounding nervous and scared, "... I really don't want to see what too does to humans..."

Metabee as on the ground and he looked up and saw Stomper standing in front of him.

"Here comes da big one..." He told Metabee as Stomper lifted up his boot up, about to stomp Metabee's head.

But then A-Bomb and Julie grabbed both his arms and used both their super strength to pull him away and tossed him in the air, Stomper then hits a support hard, causing the building to shake a little.

Pamela looked up and saw the shake caused the tanker's bottom to break and all the chemical dust spilled out and falls towards Pamela.

A-Bomb, Julie, Tiger, Metabee and Ninja saw the chemicals fall towards Pamela.

" **N-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!** " Pamela screamed at the top of her lungs as the chemical dust hits her, completely covering her in it.

Kaikaina then held her left hand out. "NO!" She yelled,

Ninja then quickly reached into his belt. "Ninja Ring!" He yelled as he tossed a Ninja Ring at the moving platform's button on the wall.

The moving platform then quickly elevated, clearly all the dust and revealed Pamela, laying on the platform, unconscious as some of the dust was still on her.

Kaikaina looked up at Pamela, hoping she was alive.

Then Pamela started coughing,

Kaikaina then sighed in relief as she knew that Pamela was alive...

* * *

A couple of minutes later,

There were a lot of S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicles outside of the research lab,

Nick Fury watched as two S.H.I.E.L.D. solders were escorting Stomper into a S.H.I.E.L.D truck.

Nick then turned to face team S.P.D., as they were standing before him.

"Good job," Nick told them.

Julie then had an evil grin on her face. "I told you, I'd get revenge on him!" She said, meaning Stomper.

But then Kaikaina saw Pamela, laying on a gurney, unconscious as two S.H.I.E.L.D. doctors were moving her into a truck.

After the medic puts Pamela into the back of the truck, they get in the front and drive her to the Triskelion.

Kaikaina watched as her best friend get driven to S.H.I.E.L.D.

She then looks at A-Bomb, Tiger, Ninja, Julie and Metabee. "Is she going to be OK..?" Kaikaina asked, sound concerned for Pamela,

White Tiger then puts her hand on Kaikaina's shoulder. "She was exposed to a dangerous chemical, we'll know more after the detox procedure..." Tiger told Kaikaina.

Kaikaina then looks back at the truck as it was driving away.

 _'Yeah, yeah, I know what you're all thinking...'_ Kaikaina narrated again, _'...You guys are still wondering how we get to here... to me getting crushed by a plant...'_

Kaikaina and the team watches as the truck get further away.

 _'But take my word for it...'_

Meanwhile in the back of the truck, Pamela was still unconscious as she had an oxygen mask over her mouth.

 _'This is just the beginning...'_

But then Pamela's eyes quickly opened but they were bright green.

Thing were about to get a little greener...

(Authors Notes- Foreshadowing. Please review and comment)

(I do not own any rights to the characters I have just used, they are characters from their own respected franchises)

Randy Cunningham/The Ninja - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

Julie Hayward - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs Blue

Metabee - Medabots

Pamela Isley - The Batman (2007)

Stomper - Loonatics Unleashed


	12. Ep 12 A Rose By Another Name-Part 2

_'Hi, it's me, Kaikaina Grif, member of team S.P.D.' Kaikaina narrated, 'Let's get you up to speed on what's happening. There was some big British dude named Stomper who had robot arms and legs, destroying buildings, totally not cool! But meanwhile, Pamela Isley, my old best friend from my childhood moves into town. At first I'm totally happy but then, me and the guys find out that Pamela hired Stomper to try and tear up a chemical factory called Chlorogene. Things got even more bad is when Stomper finds out that Pamela was just a teenager and that she didn't have the money to pay him, so Stomper try's to destroy her, we managed to beat him but Pamela was exposed to some chemical pixie dust. After the dust cleared, Stomper was sent to jail... but as for Pamela... well just wait and see.'_

* * *

After the fight with Stomper, the S.H.I.E.L.D. truck that was driving the unconscious Pamela Isley to the Triskelion to treat her after she was exposed to dangerous chemicals,

Inside the back of the truck, an unconscious Pamela was laying on a gurney with an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose, slowly breathing.

But then Pamela's eyes opened widely but her eyes were glowing bright green.

The outside the driving truck, on the road, two giant roots grew out of the ground, just as the truck drove under it,

But then the truck stopped abruptly, causing the S.H.I.E.L.D. solders to hit the sides,

The giant roots then lifted the truck up in the air, one of the solders looked back and saw that the roots ripped opened the doors and it slowly moved towards the unconscious Pamela, who had her eyes closed again.

The roots tips quickly bloomed near her, until the roots had Pamela under a flowerbed. It then lifted her up carefully and slowly took her out of the truck.

The roots then held Pamela in the air, as she slowly stirred, but the some roots then moved around her and it quickly grew leaves as it completely covered Pamela in that shape of a rose like cocoon.

After that, the giant plant then moves back underground, leaving the S.H.I.E.L.D. truck on its side. On the road,

* * *

The plant travels underground, until it makes it to the Jump City greenhouse.

Inside the greenhouse, the plant cocoon then risen from the ground, but the leaves were gone and replaced with an organic tissue.

The cocoon then started to glow, revealing Pamela was inside, in the fetal position... slowly metamorphosing into something...

* * *

A couple of hours later back at the truck crash,

Some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were standing by the truck while A-Bomb and White Tiger were there.

One of the agents was talking to the solders, which were driving the truck, some questions.

A-Bomb and Tiger both looked at the back of the truck.

A-Bomb looked at the smashed up parts of it and just looked confused.

"I don't get it; Pamela couldn't have escape in the condition she was in..?" A-Bomb said as he looked inside the truck.

Tiger then kneeled down, near the bottom of the truck to inspecting and analyze what happened to it.

She then saw a small little leaf on the truck, she then pulls out a pair of tweezers and used it to pick it up.

Tiger held the leaf near her face and looked at it, as her eyes narrowed. She knew that Pamela didn't do this...

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Triskelion, inside the SHED,

Kaikaina was in her bedroom, she was sitting on her bed with her knees near her helmet's faceplate.

She sighed depressingly as she was upset about what happened to Pamela.

"Uh... Kai..." The sound of Randy's voice causes Kaikaina to look up and sees him by the doorway. "You OK..?"

"No..." Kaikaina replied, sounding sad.

Randy walked towards her bed and sat down next to her.

"It was my fault... It was my fault on what happened to Pamela..." Kaikaina mentioned, sadly.

Randy looked at her with a look of sympathy. "Y'know before I join the team, my best friend Howard Weinerman, was hurt during a fight... he was put in a coma and is in hospital..." Randy explained to Kaikaina. "...At first I started blaming myself because I thought that I wasn't fast enough to save him. But when I knew that I wanted to become a better hero..."

Kaikaina then turned her head to face him. "...What are you gettin' at, Randy?"

Randy then puts his hand on her shoulder. "I know that it will feel sucky for a while, but try and learn from this, use it to make you a better hero." Randy told her.

"Hey, guys, A-Bomb and Ava are back!" The sound of Julie's voice entered the room as Randy stood up but Kaikaina was still sitting on her bed.

Randy then walks out of the room and goes down the stairs, walked to the living area, where Ava was sitting on the couch with her eyes looking thought a microscope on the coffee table.

Randy then walks up to A-Bomb, Julie and Metabee. "What happened?"

"Pamela escaped," A-Bomb told his team,

Randy, Julie and Metabee looked surprised on hearing that.

"What? How!?" Metabee yelled in confusion,

"She wasn't in the best of conditions..." Julie mentioned,

"She escaped an armored S.H.I.E.L.D. truck by herself?" Randy said.

"She didn't!" Ava told them, as she didn't remove her eyes from the microscope. "Me and Rick, thinks that she was taken by someone or something." She explained to them as they all walked up to her.

Metabee then looked at the thing that Ava was looking at, thought a microscope. The yellow Medabot sees that Ava was looking at the small leaf she found.

"I didn't know you got a green thumb, Ava." Metabee told her.

"This leaf is our only lead to finding Pamela." Ava told them.

Randy then shrugged his shoulders, "But I mean, it could just be a regular leaf that fall on the truck, what make you think that it's a lead?"

Ava was still looking thought the microscope and sees something on the leaf that didn't look normal.

Ava then removed her eyes from the microscope, with a serious and curious expression on her face.

"It's a lead because this leaf isn't garden variety..." She told them.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the greenhouse,

The giant red cocoon was still glowing, but then it starts to crack.

A few cracks and the entire cocoon fall apart,

After the dust cleared, a lightest green color skinned arm emerged, covered in some green slime.

The dust completely cleared and it was revealed Pamela but she looked complete different now.

She had lightest green skin, she also had dark green lips and short red hair that was up and looked like a rose. Her clothes were gone but her body was covered with small green petals that begin under her under arms and ends at her thighs, and had a small green vine around her right bicep and was bare feet.

Pamela then opens her eyes, as they glows bright green again; the bright green then disappeared, revealing her eyes were now green eyes and dark green iris.

Pamela then took a step forward but she quickly lost her balanced and fell off the cocoon.

"Ah!" She yelled as she was falling,

But then, two roots came out of a tree trunk and quickly grew a leafy bush and caught her before she hits the ground.

"Huh..?" Pamela said as the roots then slowly lowered her down on the ground "What's happening..?" She said to herself as she looked confused.

The roots then set her down and Pamela stood on her feet, but her legs felt weak, she then fall on her knees, near a river.

Pamela had her eyes closed as she had a bad headache, she then opens her eyes and looked at the river and saw her reflection.

Pamela gasped in shock to see that she looked completely different.

She puts her left hand on her cheek to see if was real, her skin was green, her hair was looked like a rose and she can see perfectly without her glasses.

Pamela looked astonished as she looked at her hands, she then looked down and noticed that her clothes were gone but she was covered with small green petals that begin under her under arms and ends at her thighs. She then grabbed one small petal and pulls it out but then another petal quickly grew to replace it.

Pamela knew that she was doing this, the plants, the petal, everything; she then had a smile on her face as she looks at the ground near her and swung her left arm over it. Which made a small patch of flowers quickly grew out of the ground.

Pamela then stood up and her eyes waded and a smiled as she knew she could do better than that.

She then lifted her right hand and held it up as a huge bed of flowers quickly grew out of the ground, before her.

Pamela then silently squealed in happiness and excitement as she knew how cool this was, she now had powers.

She then started to laugh triumphantly as she summoned a giant tree from the ground and lifted it her up in the air.

* * *

It was the next night and in Jump City High,

Inside of the girls locker room, Kaikaina was done with her cheer-leading practice, she was the only one left in the school.

After Kaikaina puts her normal clothes on, she opened her locker, to her surprise; she saw a small Japanese tree or Bonsai.

Kaikaina looked at it as knew that wasn't hers.

"What, how that get in there?" Kaikaina said to herself as she picks the tree and takes it out of her locker and puts it on the bench.

She turns away from it and closed her locker, but unknown to her, the tree then moved.

Kaikaina then held her cheer-leading uniform and sighed depressingly as she puts it in her locker.

She then turned around and gasped in shock as she saw that the tree was standing on its roots and walking out of its pot.

Kaikaina watched as small tree stopped walking. "Whoa..." She said in amazement.

But then the tree then perked up as it heard her.

Kaikaina then quickly back away from it as she held her hands up.

"Whoa... uh... sit... stay..?" Kaikaina told the tree as it froze, but Kaikaina realized... "Wait, why am I talking to you, you're a little tree!" Kaikaina then walked towards the exit, not letting the tree out of her sights. "OK... just stay and I'll call some people with a net..." She told the tree.

But when Kaikaina opened the door, she saw a huge plant and bush on the other side of the room, Kaikaina then jumped back in surprise and fell on the ground.

Kaikaina then looked up and saw Pamela, sitting on a bush like throne, as she glared at Kaikaina.

Pamela then stood up and took a step towards Kaikaina.

"Prepare to suffer the wrath of Mother Nature!" Pamela yelled. Kaikaina looked at Pamela as Pamela pointed her right finger at her. "Destroy her!" She told the plants as three roots charged towards Kaikaina.

Kaikaina then covered herself with her arms, to protect herself, but the roots stopped just before it touched her.

Kaikaina then removed her arms and saw that Pamela stopped their attack and made them back away from her.

Kaikaina was confused as Pamela was laughing as she stepped forward and bended over to look a Kaikaina, with a smile on her face.

"Psych!" Pamela said as she smiled at Kaikaina. "What's up, Kai..."

Kaikaina then took a good look at her and knew who this was. "Pamela... What happened to you?" She said on Pamela's transformation.

Pamela then stood up and had a heartfelt smile. "Just had a fab new makeover, green is the new red!" She smiled as some roots were standing near her; she grabs hold of one of them and uses it to twirl around. "And I'm gonna use my new powers to avenge crimes against nature..."

Pamela then held her left hand up and a root grew an ilium and she picked it up, as Pamela then turned her head to face Kaikaina with a sly looking smile.

"Imagine what we can do together, Kai..." Pamela turned to face her with now an evil look and smile. "And I bet that Chlorogene will listen to me this time..." Her eyes narrowed.

Kaikaina then slowly got up. "Uh... That sounds great, Pamela... and... Uh... really happy to see you up and about with a new look and powers... but we kinda miss the fact that you're practically a plant now!" Kaikaina told her.

Pamela's smile then disappeared and replaced with a cold glare. "First... I never liked the name Pamela Isley; from now on, you can call me... Poison Ivy..." Pamela renamed herself Poison Ivy.

She then leans closer toward Kaikaina and held her the lilium, as Poison Ivy sit back on her throne as the little tree then jumps into her arms and the plant throne begins carrying her out of the locker room.

"Think about it, Kai, you know where to find me... and I know where to find you..." Ivy told Kaikaina as she was gone.

Kaikaina just stood there, as she couldn't put it into word on what happened, she then looked at the lilium in her hands and knew that Pamela had turned into something extremely dangerous and she knew she had to stop her...

* * *

A few minutes later, inside the SHED,

Randy, A-Bomb, Julie and Metabee were sitting on the couch, watching some TV, while Ava was sitting on the chair, reading a book about plant biology.

Then Kaikaina entered the SHED, running toward them.

"Guys! Guys!" Kaikaina yelled in shock as she ran up to them, getting their attention.

Julie looked at Kaikaina, "What's wrong, Kai?" She asked the yellow helmeted girl.

"Uh, OK... some of you may not believe this but... Pamela came by the locker rooms, lookin' completely different and callin' herself Poison Ivy now, and... Uh... well, she can control plants now!" Kaikaina then reached for her sports bag and pulls out a zip lock bag where the lilium inside.

Ava then looked at the lilium in the little plastic bag and quickly stood and took it off Kaikaina, as she opens it and lets the lilium drop into her hand. Ava then puts the lilium in the microscope and looks though it, Ava then removed her eyes from it and looked at the team.

"It all fits..." Ava told them.

Randy then stood up, looking confused. "What fits?"

Ava then puts the microscope down and started walking around. "A plant particle me and A-Bomb found at the scene of Pamela's disappearance, contains traces of steroids developed by Chlorogene..." Ava explained to them, as her eyes were narrowed. "When Pamela was contaminated, her biochemistry was altered."

Metabee then stood up and walked over to her. "Then what are we standing around for, we got to find her before she destroys something!"

"Uh... I think I know what she's going to destroy first..." Kaikaina mentioned nervously as everyone looked at her.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Chlorogene corporate headquarters,

Inside the main lobby, a night security guard was sitting at the desk, reading a magazine.

But then the sound of leaves rustling caught his attention, he turned his head, and jump in surprise to see a small tree as standing on the desk, in front of him.

The tree then waves at the guard, before he could grab the tree, two roots came up behind him and grabbed both his arms and lifted him up and tossed him in the air, hitting the ground, knocking him out.

Then at the front doors, some roots ripped the door off, revealing Poison Ivy, sitting on her plant throne as it carried her inside.

Ivy smiled evilly as she knew she was going to enjoy every second of this. Her throne then begins to carry her in, walking passed the security guard.

But unknown to Poison Ivy, the security guard slowly came to and quietly grabbed his walkie talkie and held it against his ear.

"Police..." He said thought the walkie talkie, quietly.

As she was being carried, "Tonight marks an end of an era for Chlorogene..." Ivy told herself as the throne stopped walking near an indoor tree. "...So get ready..." Ivy said as she stood up near the tree as she had an evil smile on her face. "...Because it's hostile takeover time!" She yelled as she raised her hands in the air,

Causing the tree to burst out of the ground and it rose upwards and smashed thought the roof.

While Poison Ivy had a joyous smile as she watched the tree trunk go.

* * *

Outside the building, the tree trunk was traveling and smashing up to the top of the building.

On the streets, there were some police cars were down below, watching what was happening.

Some roots pushed the Chlorogene's logo off the building, as it fall below the streets, some police officers jumped out of the way as the huge logo smashed into the ground.

Most of the cops looked up and saw Poison Ivy on the top of the building as she looked down.

"Consider the fate of Chlorogene a warning, Jump City!" Ivy yelled as her eyes were widened and smiling evilly. "Mother Nature just got herself some muscle!" She said as she flexed her left arm's muscle.

"Pamela!" The sound of White Tiger's voice causes Poison Ivy to turn to the side and she saw A-Bomb, Ninja, Julie, White Tiger and Metabee standing before her. "You're not well..." Tiger told her.

Julie then stepped forward with a concerned expression as she held her hand out. "Please... let us help you."

Poison Ivy's glared at them, "Oh, I remember you... nice of you to care..." She told them as two roots were next to her as she stroked them both. "But I've got all the help I need." Ivy told them as the pointed her hands at them, causing the roots to charge to them.

But Metabee fired his gauntlet at the roots, destroying them.

Ivy watched, heartbroken as the roots fell down to the ground. She then angrily growled at them as she summons a giant roots in the floor, smashing the ground apart, as the team all jumped off the roof.

Ninja then grabbed hold of Tiger's hand as he used is Ninja Scarf to grabbed the edge and swing them across the building.

Julie also used her jetpack to carry both A-Bomb and Metabee with both hand as she flew them a crossed the building.

Julie then flew high and tossed Metabee with all her strength towards Ivy.

Poison Ivy saw Metabee heading towards her, she then summon some roots from the ground to block the attack, but Metabee smashed right thought the roots, hitting her.

Ivy then slowly lifted her head as she turned it to face Metabee with a look of annoyance,

But unknown to Metabee, the small little tree was running up, behind him, about to tackle him.

"Bee, look out!" Ninja yelled as he tackled the tree before it tackled Metabee,

Metabee turned around and saw Ninja holding the tree as White Tiger, A-Bomb and Julie appeared on the roof.

Ninja then gives Metabee a thumbs up to him, but unfortunately, the tree's branches expanded and quickly wrapped itself around Ninja and Tiger, while another roots wrapped itself around Julie, A-Bomb and Metabee, all the roots then lifted them up in the air and held them a crossed the roof, high above the ground.

As they were held over the edge, Poison Ivy then walks in and looks at them with a smug smile.

"Y'know, I watched you fight against Stomper... I was really hoping for a fight." Ivy told them.

Tiger then narrowed her eyes at Ivy, "Oh yeah, that not that's not mildly insulting (!)"

But then Ninja looked at Poison Ivy with a flirty look in his eyes. "Look, Pamela... this doesn't have to go this way... I mean we're both gorgeous good looking people..." Ninja explained as he shrugged his shoulders. "Well you might be... better looking..." He told as Tiger, A-Bomb, Julie and Metabee all looked at him, confused. "... But how about you let me and my friends go and I treat you with dinner and a movie and see where the night-"

White Tiger then turned to face Ninja with a look of annoyance. "Please stop talking!"

Poison Ivy couldn't help but laugh at the flirting Ninja. "Flirting will get you nowhere, but it will get you and your friends to being nothing more than big splats on the pavement." She told them.

Metabee then narrowed his eyes at her, "Wanna bet!" He yelled his he pulled his left arm out of the root and fires his gauntlet, but unfortunately the shot missed Poison Ivy by a lot and hits the wall.

Ivy looked at the bullet hole in the wall, and looked at Metabee with an impressed look on her face. "Great shot (!)" Poison Ivy told Metabee, sarcastically.

Everyone looked at Metabee in confusion on how he could miss that shot.

"It's dark!" Metabee told them.

Poison Ivy smiled at them. "You guys are with S.H.I.E.L.D. right? So you must have some special training..." She said as she lifted her left hand up as Ivy now had an evil look on her face. "... So tell me, were any of you taught how to survive a fall from a building (?)" Ivy said as her hand opened.

Then the roots lets go of the team and they all begin to fall to the ground.

As the team fall to the ground, Julie activated her jetpack and grabbed Metabee and Tiger's hands and flew them to the building next to Chlorogene.

As for Ninja and A-Bomb, they both were falling closer and closer towards the ground. A-Bomb then grabbed Ninja's hand and pulled him closer to him as A-Bomb went into ball form with Ninja inside.

A-Bomb then smashed into the ground, after the dust cleared, Julie then flew down towards the crater and let's goes of Tiger and Metabee's hands.

All three of them looked at A-Bomb (who was still in ball form) to see if both him and Ninja were OK.

A-Bomb then comes out of ball form and Ninja fall to ground, looking dizzy.

Julie then holds her hand out to A-Bomb and helps him up.

But as for Ninja, he stood up but was wobbly on his feet.

"What's wrong, Cunningham?" White Tiger asked him on why he was so wobbly on his feet.

Ninja nodded, as he was trying to get his balance back. "Yeah... just... trying to get the gravity to return to my feet..." He told her as he quickly lost balance and falls face first to the ground.

A-Bomb then picks up Ninja and puts him over his left shoulder, he then super jumped up towards the building as Julie grabbed both Tiger and Metabee's hands and used her jetpack to fly them up the building.

A-Bomb landed on the roof and puts Ninja down while Julie, Tiger and Metabee lands on the roof next to them. The team looks around the roof top and sees that Poison Ivy was gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the road there were a ton of S.H.I.E.L.D. solders and trucks and tanks, forming a blockade.

Kaikaina was standing in front of the blockade, but then the ground shook, Kaikaina looked at a corner of a building and saw a truck be tossed into a side of a building, then a giant root come around the corner of a building, walking towards them.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. solders then readied their weapons as the giant root then stopped moving.

Everyone then saw on top of the root, a rose grew out of it and bloom, revealing Poison Ivy inside the rose.

Ivy then looked down of S.H.I.E.L.D. and had an intimidating smile on her face. "Evening..." She said.

Kaikaina stepped forward, towards Ivy, "Pam, please! They are not going to stop until they take you down, so please just give up!" Kaikaina begged her to stop.

Ivy chuckled as she looked at Kaikaina, "I can't stop now, Kai, I'm making great progress on making the world a better place... for plants!" She told Kaikaina as Ivy lifted up her left hand towards them.

Poison Ivy then summoned another giant root from under the ground, the root then smashed up from the ground, sending some S.H.I.E.L.D. solders, flying up in the air and some roots grabbed some the solders in the air and trapped them in plant cages.

Kaikaina then pulled out her blasters and ran for cover while the roots from underground was sending most solders up in the air and trapping them in cages.

Poison Ivy watched in amusement, but unknown to her, Ninja landed on the root, just behind her. Ninja then changed towards her.

"Ninja Tackle!" Ninja yelled as he tackled Ivy and they both fall on the root below the other one. But just after they hit the root, some strange red dust came off Ivy's hair and hits Ninja in the face.

Ninja's eyes then widen as his eyes glowed bright green.

Poison Ivy then tried to get free from Ninja's hold on her; she glared at Ninja with rage.

"Let... go of me!" Ivy threaten him, in fury.

But Ninja looked blanked as his eyes glowed green. "As you command, my mistress..." He told her, sounding like an emotionless robot as he lets Ivy go as she looked confused.

Ivy then stood up and noticed that some of the red dust was coming off her.

"Hm... mind control spores..." Ivy had an intriguing smile on her face as she then puts her right hand on her lips and blew a kiss at Ninja, which causes a lot of dust to fly and hits Ninja's face. "Mother Nature's mind control..." Ivy said as her lifted her right hand up. "A little help here?"

Ninja then took her hand and helped her up. "Yes, my mistress... up you go..." Ninja said, still sounding like a unemotional robot as he helped Ivy back on her feet.

After Ivy got back on her feet, a root burst out and punched Ninja across the air, before he falls towards an alley and landed into a dumpster.

Poison Ivy saw the entire street was destroyed; this brought an evil smile on her face.

Then A-Bomb, White Tiger, Julie and Metabee then appeared, standing before her.

"Stop this, Pamela!" Metabee told her as he pointed his right gauntlet at Ivy. "Before someone really gets hurt!"

Tiger then readied her claws as she glares at Ivy. "By someone, we mean you!" She threatens her.

Poison Ivy then had a scared and worried expression on her face as she lifted her hand up, looking like she surrenders.

"Funny..." Her expression then quickly changed to a devious look. "...I was about to say the same thing to you..."

Poison Ivy then summoned a couple of roots and they charged towards the team.

Julie saw the roots and quickly pushed A-Bomb out of the way. "Look out!" She yelled as A-Bomb was pushed out of the way.

But the roots then grabbed Tiger, Julie and Metabee, wrapping itself around they bodies, restraining and trapping them. All three of them were lifted up and moved towards Ivy's face, where she had a smug smile.

"You see, the only law Poison Ivy answers to..." Ivy told them as she leans forward, near Metabee's face as he glared at her. "...Is the law of the jungle..."

Tiger then narrowed her eyes as Ivy was really starting to get on her nerves. "Oh, please stop talking about yourself in the third person, no one ever likes that!"

Then a giant opened rose raise out from under them and closed itself with White Tiger, Metabee, Julie and Poison Ivy inside it. Then the rose and the rest of the giant root then burrowed underground.

A-Bomb then got up and saw that Poison Ivy and the rest if his team was gone; he quickly ran towards the hold in the ground and saw that they were gone.

He then turned to see the dumpster that one of Ivy's plants punched Ninja into; A-Bomb then ran to the closed dumpster and opened the top.

Ninja then stood up, with his body wobbly and his eyes looked like they were in love.

"I'M IN LOVE..!" Ninja yelled, sounding sleep as he loses balance and falls back in the dumpster.

A-Bomb looked at Ninja, "Randy, come on, Ivy's got Julie, Ava and Metabee!" He told him as he helped Ninja out of the dumpster.

"This is my fault..." The sound of Kaikaina's voice made A-Bomb and Ninja turn and see her, hanging her helmet low and hands as she was sad. "This is my fault; I should have stopped Pamela from trying to destroy Chlorogene..."

A-Bomb then walked up to her, with a concerned expression on his face as he puts his left hand on Kaikaina's right shoulder. "Kai, don't blame yourself, no one could have seen this happen. But we need to rally up and find Ivy and save Julie, Ava and Metabee." He explained to her.

Kaikaina then slowly turned her head to the side to see the trail of destruction, caused by Poison Ivy.

"I can't..." Kaikaina told them.

Both A-Bomb and Ninja looked shock to hear her say that. "What?!" They both said.

Kaikaina shook her head as she stepped back. "I can't... I don't think I can take Pamela down..." She tried to explain to them.

"Kai, she has Julie, Ava and Metabee! We have to save them!" A-Bomb told her, "If we don't do anything, Poison Ivy will kill them!"

Ninja then puts his hand on A-Bomb's shoulder while looking at Kaikaina. "Kai, you can do whatever you want but me and A-Bomb are gonna find Ivy and save our friends..." Ninja told Kaikaina as he and A-Bomb turned around and begins to walk away, but Ninja stopped to turn around to look at Kaikaina. "I know you want to believe that there is a chance to save Pamela from what she has become... but you need to know that you can't save everyone..." Ninja told her as he turns around and continues walking with A-Bomb.

Leaving Kaikaina there, to think about what Ninja said, is the cost of one friend worth the lives of others.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Jump City greenhouse,

White Tiger, Julie and Metabee all slowly opened their eyes, only to see that they were being held upside down by a vine wrapped around them over a huge pool of acid.

All three of them were inside a mutant plant with a see though surface.

"Isn't nature fascinating..." The sound of Poison Ivy's voice caught their attention as Ivy was sitting on a leafy throne, carried by a giant tree trunk. The trunk then lifted her towards the captured heroes. The plant's see though surface then opens a small hole though it so Ivy can look at them. Tiger, Julie and Metabee starts to struggle while Ivy had an evil smile on her face. "For instance, all that struggling you're doing is letting this carnivorous plant know that it has food..."

Tiger, Julie and Metabee then stopped struggling after hearing that.

Poison Ivy then had a little chuckle. "Hm," She smiles as Ivy looks at the helpless captives. "Allow me to demonstrate the cause of contact with its stomach acid." She told them as she reaches her hand over to Julie and takes her headphones away from her.

"Hey!" Julie yelled out as Ivy then held Julie's headphones up,

Poison Ivy then drops the headphones into the acid and the headphones quickly dissolved in it while they watched.

"Cool, huh..." Ivy smiled evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile back at S.H.I.E.L.D.

Inside the SHED, Kaikaina was slowly walking into her bedroom, depressed on what happened.

She then jumps up and lands, face first onto her bed.

"A-hem!" The sound of Nick Fury's voice entered the room; Kaikaina lifted her head up and turned it to look at him, standing by the doorway.

"Hey, Nick..." Kaikaina told him, sounding sad.

Nick then took a step forward. "I heard that your friend Pamela, destroyed a street block with a 40 foot mutated plant, I also heard that she kidnapped Ava, Julie and Metabee and why aren't you out there, helping Jones and Cunningham find them?" He explained to her.

Kaikaina then sighed depressingly. "Because how can you take down someone who was once you're best friend?"

"The answer for me is because I don't get emotionally involved with anyone, being the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. means you are forced to isolate yourself from anyone in order to keep them as far from the danger of the world we live in." Nick told her, which made Kaikaina get up and sit on her bed to look at him.

"So, do you think that it's a terrible thing if I choose not to save Julie, Ava and Metabee because I don't have the guts to fight my old best friend..?" Kaikaina asked in, hoping to get an answer.

"Kai, I know that the life... the world of danger that you, A-Bomb, Ava and Julie lives in and deal with... can be a lonely and distance at times... But that is way you have your team..." Nick explained to her, which caused Kaikaina to look up on him. "... A-Bomb, Cunningham, Julie, Ava and Metabee this your team, they live in this hanger with you because they also want to have friends who are not from our world, but they know they can't but what they really know is that they have each other and they have you..." Nick told Kaikaina.

Kaikaina looked at Nick as he turns around and walks out of her room, leaving her there to think about what he said.

She then turns her head to look at a picture on her counter, the picture was Kaikaina, A-Bomb, Julie, Ava, Randy and Metabee at a fair, all looking happy.

* * *

Back at the greenhouse, on the glass roof, A-Bomb and Ninja both landed on the roof, with A-Bomb holding two circular chainsaws in both hands.

Ninja then opened one of the glass panels, both of them jumped though it and fall into the greenhouse.

They then landed on one of the greenhouse support beams, A-Bomb and Ninja looked down the edge and saw White Tiger, Julie and Metabee, still trapping inside the mutant plant.

A-Bomb and Ninja then jumped off the beam and landed on a small river on the ground, Tiger, Julie and Metabee looked and saw A-Bomb and Ninja before them.

"Rick, Randy, it's a tra-" Tiger was about to yell something but some vines quickly wrapped themselves around their mouths, keeping them quiet.

Then the plant rose from the ground, lifting them high up just before A-Bomb and Ninja was about to free them.

"Ninja Ring!" Ninja yelled as he tossed a Ninja Ring and the plant but a huge vine jumped in front of the plant, causing the ring to hit the vine.

A-Bomb and Ninja looked at the plant as it was far beyond their reach.

"Well, well..." The sound of Poison Ivy's voice caused A-Bomb and Ninja to turn and saw Ivy sitting on a plant like throne, looking at the two with an evil smile on her face. "Looks like we have two weeds in our garden..." Ivy's smile then turned into a villainous grin. "Whack em, boys!"

A-Bomb and Ninja readied themselves as two giant mutant Venus fly traps burst out of the ground, Ninja then pulled out his sword as he and A-Bomb charged towards the plants.

The plants both charged at them, A-Bomb and Ninja jumped up.

"Ninja Slice!" Ninja yelled as he uses his sword to slice one plant, while A-Bomb uses the chainsaws to slice the other one.

With the fly traps defeated, A-Bomb and Ninja both ran towards Ivy.

 _'And this is where you came in...'_ Kaikaina narrated.

Then, giant roots that was wrapped around old supports, started moving and quickly charged at A-Bomb and Ninja,

Both of them used their sword and chainsaws to cut the roots down to size.

But the roots grew back too quickly for them and it grabbed them both and held them in the air, slowly crushing them.

 _'And if any of you at home remembers... Ivy used some kind of love mind control dust on A-Bomb and Ninja...'_

Ivy then blew a kiss at the trapped A-Bomb and Ninja with some of her mind control dust.

 _'And I just got there just in time to save my friends...'_

Kaikaina was now standing on the support beam.

 _'But Pamela told Rick and Randy to destroy me, because they we're in her mind control.'_

Poison Ivy was standing behind A-Bomb and Ninja as both their eyes were glowing green.

Ninja was now on the support beam with Kaikaina, as he was attacking her with punch and kicks.

 _'Now you know how me and the guys got in this mess... but the real question is... how do we get out of this mess?'_

Kaikaina now had vines wrapped around her, slowly crushing her,

The vines then lifted her up and tossed her aside.

Kaikaina flew in the air and landed on the small lake.

But then just as she was getting back on her feet, the still mind controlled A-Bomb and Ninja appeared before her.

Kaikaina looked at A-Bomb and Ninja. "I need to knock some sense back into them..." She said to herself.

Kaikaina then pulled out her twin blasters as she saw that A-Bomb and Ninja was slowly walking towards her, she noticed they were standing in the water.

She then sets both blasters to electric stun; Kaikaina then quickly jumped up from the water and fired both blasters at the water near A-Bomb and Ninja's feet.

The shots then electrocute both of them as they yelled in pain, after the electrocution stopped, A-Bomb and Ninja falls down and hits the water.

Kaikaina then runs up to them to see if they were ok and if they were out of Poison Ivy's mind control.

But A-Bomb and Ninja then gets back up, with their eyes not glowing green anymore.

Kaikaina stopped ran as she saw them getting up, she took one step back as she didn't know they were out of Ivy's mind control.

"Uh... Guys... friend..." Kaikaina told them, sounding a little nervous.

Ninja and A-Bomb both groaned in pain as they looked at Kaikaina.

"Dude... at what point of shocking us is a means of helping..?" Ninja told Kaikaina in annoyance.

Kaikaina then sighed in relief, "You're back!" She said in happiness as she ran over to them as A-Bomb and Ninja was out of Ivy's mind control.

"Yes, you're little friends are back just in time..." The sound of Poison Ivy's voice, caught all three of theirs attention as they saw Ivy standing on a giant root, looking down on them with a smile of evil. "...To watch your team become plant food." She told them as the plant with Tiger, Julie and Metabee inside were held next to her.

Kaikaina looked at the plant. "Guys..." She said in concern.

Then Poison Ivy used her powers to summons two giant roots out of the ground and they fell towards A-Bomb, Ninja and Kaikaina, to smash them.

All three of them managed to jump out of the way of the roots attack.

After A-Bomb, Ninja and Kaikaina recovered from that attack, Kaikaina looked up on the plant, holding White Tiger, Julie and Metabee.

Kaikaina then turned to look at A-Bomb and Ninja. "I'll get Tiger, Julie and Bee." She told them as she ran off.

"Kai, wait!" A-Bomb said but he and Ninja both saw another root about to attack and both jumped out of the way.

Kaikaina was running towards Ivy and the plant, while dodging some root attacks.

As she was getting closer to the plant, a vine grabbed Kaikaina's left ankle and pulls her up. The vine then held Kaikaina upside down in the air, Poison Ivy then was lifted up near her as she looked at her former best friend with mocking smile on her face.

"Admirable attempt... really admirable but futile..." Ivy told Kaikaina as she turned to A-Bomb and Ninja, she then summoned some smaller roots from the giant root she was standing on.

A-Bomb and Ninja were both standing on a tree trunk. "Ninja Cold Balls!" Ninja yelled as he tossed a couple of Cold Balls at Poison Ivy.

Ivy then quickly reacted and uses some roots to protect herself, the Balls hits the roots, causing them to freeze them frozen solid.

While Poison Ivy was distracted, Kaikaina turned her head and saw the plant with White Tiger, Julie and Metabee still trapped inside.

Kaikaina then quickly pulled out one of her blasters and aimed it at the bottom of the plant.

She fires the blaster; Ivy turned her head after hearing the sound of a blaster being fired.

The shot hits the bottom of the plant, causing all the plant's stomach acid to pour out, White Tiger, Julie and Metabee all looked at all the acid pouring out and sighed in relief.

Kaikaina tossed her fists up (Or down in her case) in happiness. "Oh, yeah! I rock! Who rocks! I rock!" Kaikaina yelled in happiness on that she saved her friends.

Poison Ivy saw what Kaikaina did, caused her to angrily glare at Kaikaina.

Kaikaina looked at Ivy as well. "Nobody hurts my friends..." Kaikaina told her, threaten.

Ivy then quickly pointed her right hand at Kaikaina, about to finish her off.

"Hey, Pamela!" The sound of A-Bomb's voice caught Poison Ivy attention.

Ivy sees A-Bomb and Ninja, standing before her. "Eat it!" A-Bomb yelled.

"Ninja Cold Ball!" Ninja yelled as he tossed a Ninja Cold Ball at Poison Ivy.

Ivy then quick jumped away from the Cold Ball as it hits the giant root.

But unfortunately, she jumped off the roots and falls to the ground, landing in a bush.

A-Bomb and Ninja stepped forward and saw Kaikaina, being held upside down. She waves at them. "Hi..." Kaikaina told them, happily.

"Ninja Ring!" Ninja yelled as he tossed a Ninja Ring at the vine that was holding Kaikaina.

The vine was cut and Kaikaina falls and lands on her feet on the ground.

But then the ground started shaking violently, and then a giant tree burst out of the ground, as it was rising, Ivy was standing on it.

"MAHHAHAHAHA!" Poison Ivy laughed evilly as the tree rose higher and higher.

A-Bomb, Ninja and Kaikaina watched the giant tree finish rising.

Ivy stood on the base of the tree and summoned a couple of roots. "MOWER THEM DOWN!" She yelled as Ivy commanded the roots to charge in at the three of them.

The roots then attacked them, as A-Bomb, Ninja and Kaikaina quickly started dodging them. With one dodge, Ninja jumped high jump and towards Poison Ivy.

"Ninja Cold Balls!" Ninja yelled as he tossed some Ninja Cold Balls at Ivy.

But a tree trunk lifted her up to avoid the Cold Balls hitting and freezing her. "Can't freeze me if you can't hit me!" Poison Ivy told Ninja as she was lifted up.

Kaikaina manage to dodge and get away from the roots, but then the little Japanese tree from before jumped at landed on Kaikaina's helmet's visor. Kaikaina stopped moving as she puts both hands on the tree and tried to pull it off of her, she manage to pull the tree off her and quickly tossed it on the ground.

But unfortunately, the small tree quickly got back up, and Kaikaina then saw a few more little trees appeared before the first tree. All the little trees starts walking towards Kaikaina, looking like they were about to attack.

Kaikaina took a step back from the trees, and then the little trees jumped up and tackled Kaikaina as she fell backwards in a bush.

Meanwhile, Poison Ivy was standing on a tree branch as she used her powers to create more branches to block some of Ninja's Cold Balls.

Ivy then summoned more roots from the trunk to attack A-Bomb and Ninja, who was in the air, charging towards her. Dodging and slicing though the roots to her.

A-Bomb and Ninja then landed on a tree trunk, standing before Ivy.

"Ninja Rings!" Ninja yelled as he tossed two Ninja Rings at Ivy, she used a vine to block one Ring but the other Ninja Ring slices the branch that Ivy was standing on, causing her to fall but land on a giant rose to catch her, but another Ninja Ring flies out of no way and slices the rose stem and Poison Ivy fell into the watery river.

A-Bomb and Ninja then landed on the ground, standing before the river, seeing where Ivy was.

But then a giant root burst out of the river, with Poison Ivy standing on top, completely drenched in water and smiling evilly.

"You skip biology class (?) Plants love water!" Ivy told them, as she enjoyed the feel of water on her skin.

A-Bomb and Ninja then both readied themselves, but unfortunately some roots grabbed them and pushed them against the side of the giant tree, restraining them.

Unknown to Ivy, Ninja accidentally dropped a Ninja Cold Ball he was planning to throw at Poison Ivy, it hits the on the ground and rolls away from them.

Ivy moved closer to A-Bomb and Ninja, about to finish them off, but unknown to her, hiding in the bushes was Kaikaina.

She sees Ninja's Cold Ball that was sitting near her, Kaikaina then picked it up and looked as she had an idea.

The roots were slowly beginning to crush A-Bomb and Ninja, while Poison Ivy watched with amusement as she smiled evilly and triumphantly, thinking that she wins.

"I never wanted it to come to this…" The sound of Kaikaina's voice caught Ivy's attention as she turned her head and saw Kaikaina emerge from the bushes as she looked at former best friend. "…I never wanted any of this to happen… but I won't stand still and watch you hurt my friends…" Kaikaina told Ivy, sounding really serous.

Ivy then looks at Kaikaina with an evil smile. "You are too cute (!)" She told her which caused her smile to turn into a cold glare. "But I've grown beyond you…" Poison Ivy told her as she quickly summoned roots from the ground to attack Kaikaina.

But Kaikaina then jumped backwards and reached into her pocket and threw Ninja's Cold Ball at Ivy.

Poison Ivy gasped in shock as she saw the Cold Ball coming towards her, she quickly reacted by summoning a vine to knocked the Ball away from her.

But unfortunately for her, the vine knocked the Cold Ball into the river, causing the water to freeze and turn into ice. This caused the giant root to freeze as well, with Poison Ivy still standing on top of it.

Ivy saw the ice freezing the root and quickly spread on her, spreading and freezing her as Ivy watched in horror.

"No... No... N-O-O-O-O-" Poison Ivy yell was stopped as the ice freezes her completely. She was complete frozen solid in the ice,

Then the roots, which was holding A-Bomb and Ninja, let's go of them and drops on the ground, with Ivy frozen in ice, her power and control of them was lost.

* * *

Just a couple of minutes later, after freezing Ivy, Ninja, A-Bomb and Kaikaina freed Julie, White Tiger and Metabee from the plant.

The team then walks up to the still frozen Poison Ivy.

Kaikaina just looked at her frozen former friend now turned enemy.

"Is she still alive in there?" Julie asked, sounding concern.

White Tiger then pressed a button on her watch, which made her watch, scan Ivy in her frozen state.

Tiger's watch stopped scanning her and she looked at the screen. "Thermal scans indicate that Ivy's still alive in that ice, her mutation must be keeping her in suspended animation." She explained to her team.

A-Bomb then stepped forward, "Come on, guys, let's go home…" He said to his friends as all of them (expect Kaikaina) started walking away.

Kaikaina took one last look at Poison Ivy, before turning around and walk away with her team.

* * *

Now back at the SHED,

Kaikaina was now back in his bedroom, she was sitting on her bed with her knees near her helmet's faceplate as she was back to square one. She sighs in sadness,

"A-hem!" The sound of Metabee's voice entered the room, which made Kaikaina look at the doorway to see the Medabot. "Hey…" Metabee said, awkwardly.

Kaikaina looks at him, "Hey…" She replied back.

Metabee then took a step forward into her bedroom. "Uh… Rick ordered some pizza…" Metabee mentioned to her.

Kaikaina turned her head to the side, turning her view away from Metabee. "I'm not hungry…"

Metabee's eyes looked at her in concern, "Are you sure, it's pizza with pineapple... Your favourite..." He told his Medafighter in the hopes that it will cheer her up.

"You think there was a chance I could have reasoned with Pamela… a chance that I could have gotten her to change her mind…" Kaikaina asked Metabee as she wants to know the answer.

Metabee then walked towards her bed and sat next to her.

"Kai... I don't know what could have happened if you did that... but you did what you thought was right, you saved me, Julie and Ava, that's got to be good enough..." Metabee told her.

Kaikaina then turned her head to look at Metabee. "I guess... so what's gonna happen to Pamela?" She asked.

"She's being sent to S.H.I.E.L.D. maximum security prison to see if they can find a way to cure her." Metabee explained.

"But what if it was me... what if it was me that was mutated instead of Pamela... would you have to do the same thing that I did to Pamela..." Kaikaina asked Metabee,

Metabee then sighed after hearing that. "Kai..." He said to her, as he didn't want to answer her question.

"Please… I need to know…" Kaikaina said to him,

Metabee looked at her, trying to think of something to say, "Kai... You know if the same thing that happen to Pamela, happened to you, me, Rick, Julie, Ava and Randy would try and do everything in our power to help you and avoid to do what you had to do to Pam..." Metabee explained to her.

Kaikaina lifted her head to look at him,

Metabee sighed as he looked at her, "I know that it wasn't easy to do that to a friend, Kai... But you still got friends who love and cares about you..." He told her.

"Bee..." Kaikaina said, quietly.

"Pamela's goals were noble but she did the whole 'Doing the right things for the wrong reasons', the way she tried to use your friendship to get you to join her, she was just thinking about herself but when you chose to stop her and save us... You knew who you're real friends are..." Metabee told Kaikaina, "...I know it will feel lousy now but you still have people in you're life that love and cares about you... You don't have to get through this alone, you have me and the rest of the guys, and we'll always be here you you, Kai."

Kaikaina felt touched by what Metabee said, on how she has friends who will love and care for her as she does them.

Kaikaina then stood up and moved over to Metabee and hugged him, holding him close to her. "... Thanks, Bee..." She said to Metabee, sounding happy and sad.

Metabee closed his eyes as he embraced her hug and hugged her, back. "You can always count on me..." He assures her, sounding calm and happy.

Kaikaina and Metabee then break their hug and Kaikaina was kneeling on the floor, while Metabee was standing up on her bed.

"So, that pizza with pineapple isn't complete without a monster movie." Metabee mentioned, hinting that the team is watching a monster movie, downstairs.

"Ha, ha, I... Would really like that," Kaikaina chuckled, happy as she won't want to do anything else but hang out with her friends.

She stood up and Metabee jumped off of her bed, and both, Kaikaina and Metabee walked out of Kaikaina's room, to head downstairs and join in with their friends.

(Authors Notes- Great episode. Please review and comment)

(I do not own any rights to the characters I have just used, they are characters from their own respected franchises)

Randy Cunningham/The Ninja - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

Julie Hayward - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs Blue

Metabee - Medabots

Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy - The Batman (2007)


	13. Ep 13 Parasite Cleanse

On the moon, there was a large and heavily armed prison facility; this was S.H.I.E.L.D. maximum security prison.

* * *

Inside the prison, an alarm was ringing and there were a ton of S.H.I.E.L.D. solders running down a corridor with blasters and assault rifles.

All the solders in the prison surrounded a prisoner who attempting to escape the prison.

The solders all pointed their guns and rifles at the prisoner.

"Prisoner 2767! Stand down and return to your cell!" One S.H.I.E.L.D. solder ordered at the prisoner.

But then the prisoner attacked by jumping high up and tackled the solder.

"OPEN FIRE!" A solder yelled as he and the rest of the solders started firing at the prisoner.

The prisoner then quickly jumped out of the way, while grabbing the solder; he just tackled, rifle. He then started firing the rifle at the solders.

Some of the prisoner's shots hits some solders, knocking them unconscious, the prisoner then takes cover by hiding behind a wall, shielding him from their shots.

The solders then stopped their fire as they slowly begin to move towards the prisoner, thinking that they got him cornered.

But then the prisoner tossed the rifle aside and it slides on the floor, towards the solders.

The solders all sees the rifle on the floor and notices that a light on it was blinking on and off, but then the blinking got faster.

The rifle then exploded, sending the solders flying and hitting the walls.

After the smoke cleared, two solders slowly got up in pain, but then the prisoner walks up to them.

He then grabbed one of the solder's necks and used all his strength to lift him off the ground, the prisoner then slams the solder against the wall.

The solder try's to free himself from the prisoner's grip on his neck.

"Now then... I going to asked you question and you should know that if you even think about not answering it, you'll win all expense paid out the airlock!" The prisoner threated him in a… familiar voice.

* * *

Then the prisoner opens a door to the prison storage bay,

He quickly walks down to the room, towards a glass case with an armor and helmet with a familiar grey color and orange streaks on it.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Earth, at the Triskelion.

Inside the SHED, the team was in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"All right, breakfast training, ready… go!" A-Bomb yelled.

Then Kaikaina quickly puts two slices of bread in the toaster, which shoots them in the air.

Ninja then actives his Ninja Rage Mode and looked at the pieces of bread in the air. "Ninja Tengu Fireball!" He yelled as he created a fireball from his hands and tossed it at the bread, burning it to a nice golden shade.

Metabee was tossing some grapefruits at White Tiger, who sliced them with her claws and the sliced up grapefruit all landed on five plates.

Meanwhile Julie was cooking bacon in a frying pan, over the stove.

Ninja then pulls out his Ninja sword and puts some butter on the blade; he then quickly jumped up, towards the toast. "Ninja Butter Sword!" He yelled as he uses his sword to quickly slice and spread the butter on the toast.

Metabee then catches the toast on a plate and puts on the table.

Julie then puts both hands on the handle of the frying pan and tossed the bacon up in the air.

Kaikaina tossed two plates in the air and they catch the bacon.

The plates then landed on the table, and Ninja, White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all jumped up in the air and landed and sat on each chair and around the table with A-Bomb. Where there were plates with toast, grapefruits and bacon.

A-Bomb then lifted up his right hand to look at a stop watch to check out the time.

"57 seconds, getting better, guys!" A-Bomb smiled as he takes a piece of toast and eats it. "Hm... But the toast could have been a little darker though, Randy..." A-Bomb mentioned to Ninja, which made him have an annoyed glare at the blue spikey hulk.

Just before the team was about to have breakfast, Nick Fury entered the kitchen with files in his hand.

"We've got trouble!" Nick told them as he tossed the files on the table, which made the team turn and look at him.

Metabee then groaned in annoyance. "When isn't there trouble just before we relax?"

"A prisoner broke out of S.H.I.E.L.D. maximum security prison, yesterday." Nick explained to them.

But White Tiger shook her head. "Impossible, no one could have gotten passed the security grid or even the hundreds of soldiers in the prison." Tiger said.

"It is impossible, but the prisoner somehow manage to cause the security grid to malfunction so he could slip pass the prison's defenses." Nick told them.

A-Bomb then stood up from his chair and looked at Nick. "Well, then who escape?" He asked.

"Prisoner 2767 AKA... Felix..." Nick told them, which made everyone but Metabee stood up in shock.

"FELIX!" A-Bomb, Ninja, Julie, White Tiger and Kaikaina yelled as they all remembered Felix,

The said to be special S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who turned out to be a undercover mercenary who sold secret plans to bad guys, and also turned normal high school girls into energy hungered zombies so he could fuel his energy powered armor. He tried to weasel his way into the team so he could take the Makluan rings and sell them to even worse bad guys. And the cherry on top of Felix's evil sundae (!) He almost tried to steal Julie's Subterra energy and nearly killed them.

Metabee looked confused on who they were talking about. "Who's Felix?" He asked as he didn't know who Felix was.

Ninja then turned his head to face Metabee, with a look of terror in his eyes. "A dude you do not want to have as a patty-cake partner!" He told Metabee, sounding scared.

Julie then slowly sat back down as she hugged herself, as she remembered too well about how Felix almost drained her of her Subterra energy. The mere thought that Felix is now free and on the loose sent a huge chill down her spine.

Tiger looked at Nick, "Where's Felix now?" She asked.

"No one knows but I've got a strong feeling that he may have escaped into Jump City." Nick told them.

Kaikaina looked at Nick, "Why would he break outta prison just come back here?"

"It's obvious, he's lookin' for pay back, we were the ones who defeated him and put him in prison so it would make sense for Felix to get revenge." White Tiger explained to Kaikaina.

But then Tiger's watch started beeping, alarmingly.

Everyone noticed her watch beeping. "Let me guess, more trouble…" Metabee said, sounding bored.

"There's a break in at the docks." Tiger told them.

"Could be Felix?" Ninja shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on, let's go!" A-Bomb told his team as they quickly ran out of the kitchen.

* * *

At the docks, inside a warehouse,

There was a ton of Jackbots, hauling cargo into individual trucks.

Standing on the side, watching the Jackbots moved the cargo; Jack Spicer and Gene Khan were standing by the wall, watching them go.

"This new equipment, better be worth it, Jack." Gene told him as he glare at Jack.

Jack smile as he opened a cargo box to reveal robotic equipment, "Don't worry, after I modify the Jackbots with this new equipment, S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't gonna know what hit them." Jack grins evilly, as he takes a good sniff of the equipment and had a sparkle in his eyes. "Ahh... you can smell the fresh hardware..." He smiled.

But then from the building roof window, Metabee and A-Bomb smashed though it and landed on the ground.

Kaikaina and Ninja both burst though the side door, while White Tiger and Julie went though the other one.

"Stealing someone else's equipment, that doesn't seem very 'Evil genius' now does it, Jack?" Tiger glared at Jack and Gene.

"S.P.D!" Jack Spicer yelled in shock, while Gene just glared at him.

"Why do you sound so surprise? I knew from a mile away they were coming." Gene told him, coldly.

Ninja then pointed his index finger at them. "You know, you two are the only bad guys who call us S.P.D., I actually appreciation that." The masked Ninja told them.

Jack then pointed his finger at them. "Jackbots! Attack!" He yelled as his Jackbots charged at them.

Metabee then tilted his head downward and fired his horn missiles at some Jackbots, quickly destroying them.

White Tiger saw a Jackbot, coming her way fast, but she quickly jumped up, flipped and ripped off the disk part of the Jackbots head and land on her feet, leaving the Jackbot to continue charging until it smashed into a wall. Tiger then held the disk and tossed it like a discus at three Jackbots, slicing their heads off.

Ninja looked at two Jackbots charging towards him on opposites sides. "Ninja Jump!" He yelled as Ninja jumped high in the air, causing the two Jackbots to collide with each other, destroying them.

Julie and Kaikaina were surrounded by Jackbots, both of them turned away from each other so they were back to back. Kaikaina and Julie then lock elbows with each other and Julie pushed her back against Kaikaina's back, lifting her up. Julie started to spin around while Kaikaina was kicking her legs, hitting each of the Jackbots as they span around.

Gene then charged towards A-Bomb with his bow staff, Gene swung his bow at A-Bomb but he blocked the attack with his forearm. Gene then jumped away from him and spun his bow around and swung it at the left side of A-Bomb's head, but after the bow hits his head, A-Bomb didn't flinch as the hit from the bow didn't hurt him due to his armored skin, which causes the bow to vibrate after the attack, hurting Gene's hands in the process.

"Ah!" Gene yelled in pain as he lets go of the bow and looked at his hands.

A-Bomb then took this opportunity to punch Gene in the stomach, sending him flying through the air.

Jack watches the fight, hiding behind a box as Gene smashed into a wall, near him.

After Kaikaina and Metabee destroys the last of the Jackbots and S.P.D. all looked at Jack and Gene.

Gene then stood up and looked at all the destroyed Jackbots; he then grabbed Jack's shoulder and pulled him out of hiding.

"I suggest that we make nice narrow escape, Spicer." Gene told Jack as he active his heli-pack and lifted them both quickly in the air.

Metabee and Kaikaina both jumped up, hoping to grab them but they were already out of their reach and fell to the floor.

Jack and Gene flew out of the building, though the smashed opened roof window, as the team watched them go.

Ninja then looked at A-Bomb. "Shouldn't we try and stop them?" He asked.

But A-Bomb smiled as he shook his head. "Nah, if Jack or Gene were a real threat then we'll try and stop them." He told him.

White Tiger then walked over to the cargo of robotic equipment and takes a good look at it. "Hm, stolen robotic equipment from several different companies, they were stealing it in hopes on upgrading the Jackbots." Tiger told them.

A-Bomb then turns to White Tiger. "Call Fury, tell him what we found." A-Bomb said to her as Tiger starts pressing some buttons on her watch.

* * *

Meanwhile in a deep part of downtown Jump City, inside an abandoned apartment building,

Felix was sitting in the kitchen, now wearing his armor again, he was welding something to his wrist of his armor, while his helmet was sitting on the table and the shadows were covering his face.

"Come on…" Felix said to himself as he carefully welded.

Felix: _**Red wire connected to the… green wire, blue wire connected to the… grey wire, my wrist armours connected to my… wristwatch!**_

Felix sang as he finished welding and puts the armor on his wrist and stood up and picked up his helmet and puts it back on.

"OK, modify armor check, now…" Felix picks up a stolen S.H.I.E.L.D. file off the table and takes a good look at it. It was a file on Jack Spicer.

* * *

Back at the docks, some S.H.I.E.L.D. trucks were outside the building with some S.H.I.E.L.D. solders carrying the cargo into the trucks, ready to return all the stolen robotic equipment back to their owners.

Standing outside, team S.P.D. was watching them as A-Bomb and White Tiger were talking to the captain of the troops.

Metabee looked up and notices that Julie was looking worried as she rubs her left arm with her right hand.

"Julie, are you OK?" Metabee asked Julie, sounding concerned.

Julie looked down to face him and gave him a smile. "I'm OK, Metabee, I'm just... a little hungry!" Julie said happily as she didn't want the team to suspect there's something wrong.

A-Bomb and Tiger walked up to the team. "The shipment of cargo is now off." White Tiger told them.

Julie got excited as looks at them with waded eyes. "Great! Let's go home and celebrate another victory!" She told them, excitingly as she then actives her jetpack and quickly blasted off and flies back to the SHED.

The team watched her go, looking weirded out on Julie's behavior.

Kaikaina turned her head to look at Tiger. "Julie's acting a little weird." The yellow helmeted girl mentioned.

"She's just a little spooked out, after all I'd be spooked after hearing that the guy who almost drain my energy like a juice box was free and on the loose." White Tiger told her.

A-Bomb then shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, but still Julie's really shaken up about Felix... You think we should help Julie try and get her mind off it?" He asked as they started walking.

"Seems right," Ninja mentioned as they continued walking.

* * *

A couple of hours later, it was now night and at Jack Spicer's villa.

There was some Jackbots, outside, on guard, everything was quiet outside... until one Jackbot turns its head as it heard a sound of something.

Then some more Jackbots looked in the direction that the first Jackbot was looking at.

They then saw, emerging from the darkness was Felix, slowly walking towards them.

The Jackbot then pulled out laser guns and fires at Felix, but he didn't flinch as the shot were fired.

Felix stopped walking as he lifted up his left hand and then a beam of black energy blasted out of his hand and hits the Jackbots, causing them to lose power and fall to the ground, completely lifeless.

Felix then continued walking towards Jack's house, walking passed the now lifeless Jackbots.

He then reaches the gates and grabs it with both hands and rips it off with all his strength. But on the other side of the gate, there were three Jackbots standing in front of him with laser guns.

They begin firing the lasers, which hits Felix on his shoulder and knee but Felix stood his ground and held out his right hand and blasted another energy beam at the Jackbots, turning them into lifeless robots.

Felix carried on walking, towards Jack's front door.

But unknown to Felix, a Jackbot appeared from the air and was about to attack him but Felix quickly turned around and grabbed the Jackbot and tossed it at the wall with great strength, destroying it.

* * *

Now inside the house, there was two Jackbots that were guarding Jack's lair in the basement, readying themselves with their laser guns, but then Felix appears, standing before them.

Before they could react, Felix quickly charges towards them and jumped up and landed a kick the head off one Jackbot while Felix quickly pulls out his blaster to shoot the head off the other one.

Felix landed on his feet and saw the door to Jack's basement, Felix then blasts two energy beam out of both his hands, which blasts the door open.

In the basement, Jack and Gene heard the blast and both looked at where the blast came from; they saw Felix slowly walking down the stairs.

Gene had a cold glare as Felix reaches the bottom of the stairs.

Jack pointed his finger at Felix with angry. "Hey, that was an entire year allowance on that security door!" Jack yelled at him.

Gene then pushes Jack aside and took a step forward towards Felix. "You must have got skills to break in unscathed, though it may be due to the in incompetents of the Jackbots." Gene said to Felix.

Then two Jackbots, who was hovered there at the wall, heard what Gene said and hanged their heads down in shame.

Jack then ran over to the Jackbots and looked at Gene. "Hey, don't insult them... I just installed emotion chips in them..." He defended his robots.

Felix then turned his head and looks at Jack. "Look, dude, you're _'friend'_ Gene is the person I want to meet, so why don't you just run along." Felix told Jack, nicely,

"You break into my house... you destroy my robots and you make Gene insult my robot! I don't know who are!" Jack yelled at him, with anger.

"The name's Felix... and seriously, beat it!" Felix threated Jack, now sounding slightly angry.

Jack crossed his arms together, looking confidence. "If you're threating me, then-"

But then Felix lifted up his left hand and fired an energy beam out and blasts the wall, just next to Jack.

Jack, now looking scared, "-You're doing a perfect job!" Jack mentioned, sounding scared as he turns around and runs away, out of the basement.

Gene watched in disgust on Jack's cowardliness, as he turned his head to look back at Felix.

"I have no quarrel with you, but if you do want me..." Gene said to Felix as he pulls out a small baton and presses a button on the side, causing it to expand into a bow staff. "I'm really itching for a fight..."

Then both Felix and Gene both changed towards each, Gene swung his staff at Felix, who quickly dodged it and threw a right punch, which Gene pulls his head away from the attack and quickly puts his right hand on Felix's exposed arm and pushes it with his strength, causing Felix to spin around and Gene kicked him away from him.

Felix, who had his back turned, jumped up and spun around and delivered a spin kick at Gene.

Gene then spun his staff around and swiped Felix's feet, causing him to fall over. But Felix quickly got back up on his feet and readied himself.

Felix threw punches with each fist at Gene, but he blocked Felix's attacks with his staff. As Gene swung his staff, overhead but Felix grabbed the bot with his hand and then a huge surge of electricity traveled from Felix's left hand, down the staff and hitting Gene's hand, shocking him.

"AAHH!" Gene yelled in pain as he lets go of the staff and does a back-flip away, which also kicks the bottom of Felix's helmet, causing him to back up as Gene stopped flipping and held his hand.

Felix stood there as he rubbed the bottom of his helmet with his right hand and tossing the staff on the floor as he looks at Gene. "Not bad for a 2500 year old kung fu guy…" Felix joked.

Gene gave Felix a cold smile as he looked at him. "I have to say that your fighting techniques are… unique. For a child," He said to him

Felix then pointed his index finger at Gene. "Hey, I'm only 17!" Felix told him as he charges towards him, about to attack him.

Felix tossed a punch at Gene's face but Gene quickly moved his head to the side, dodging the fist and grabbing Felix's arm and threw him across the room, hitting a wall which causes some equipment on the ceiling to fall and crush Felix under it.

Gene slowly walked toward the wreckage, with a victorious smile on his smile, now thinking that he has defeated Felix.

But then the wreckage shook a little, which cause Gene to lose his smile as he watched as Felix slow emerges from the wreak, while holding a huge piece of wreaked machinery over his head with both hands.

Gene took a step back, as Felix used all his strength to toss the derby at Gene, smashing him to the ground.

Felix laughed a little as he walks towards Gene, who pushed the wreck off of him and tried to get up, even though he was in pain.

Gene looks up and sees Felix, standing before him. "You've got a lot of energy..." Felix told him as he lifted up his right hand, pointing at Gene. "Show me all of it!" He yelled as he blasted a energy beam out of his hand, which hits Gene.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-H-H-H-H-H-H-H!" Gene yelled in pain as the beam was taking his energy and diverting it to Felix's armor, as he just watched Gene go through the pain.

Felix stops the beam and Gene fell to the ground, completely drained of his energy. Felix then walks towards the weak Gene and puts his right foot on Gene's shoulder to push him on his back.

Gene slowly opens his eyes and looked at Felix. "What... do you want from me...?" He said, sounding really weak.

Felix crossed his arms together as he looked down on Gene. "You don't have anything I want... But a group of losers called _'S.P.D.'_ knows you..." He told him, sounding mockingly evil.

* * *

It was the next day, in the afternoon,

A-Bomb, Randy, Ava, Kaikaina and Metabee all took Julie out for a day out in Jump City for some shopping, in the hope of cheering her up about that whole Felix thing.

The gang was all walking out of the mall and down the street, while A-Bomb and Metabee were carrying some shopping bags.

As they were walking, Julie smiled at her friends. "I know that you guys took me out today to get my mind off of Felix, and I wanna say thanks..." She told them, happily.

As they were walking passed a dark alley... "Psst!" The sound of someone's voice exited the alley, which causes the gang to stop walking and turn around to look at the alley.

They all start walking near the dark alley to see who made that sound.

"PSST!" The sound got louder, which made the team look suspicious as Randy and Ava hid behind a dumpster to make sure no one saw them change into Ninja and White Tiger.

A-Bomb and Metabee then put the shopping bags down and the team readied themselves. "Who's there?" White Tiger called out in the dark alley.

"Wait! Wait, I come in peace!" The sound of Jack Spicer's voice came from behind some trash cans, as he emerges from behind the trash cans with his hands up.

The team then quickly readied themselves and angrily glared at Jack.

"SPICER!" Metabee yelled,

A-Bomb pointed his right finger at Jack. "What do you want?" He told him, coldly.

Jack held his hands out as he slowly walks towards them. "Hey, I'm here because I need your help." He explained to them.

Metabee chuckled at Jack as he crossed his arms together. "Really, and you came to us is because we're good friends (!)" The yellow Medabot told him sarcastically.

Kaikaina leans her head over to Jack. "That was sarcasm, by the way!" The yellow helmeted girl told him.

"Give us a good reason why we should help you!" Tiger told Jack, giving him a cold glare.

"Because, someone broken into my house last night and destroyed half my Jackbots and kidnapped Gene!" Jack explained to them.

Ninja shook his head, "No way! You just want us to save Gene is because he's the only person you know who can help you take over the world." He excused him.

"Who broke in to you house, anyway?" A-Bomb asked Jack,

Jack shrugged his shoulders as he closed his eyes. "I don't know, this guy was wearing full body armor and a helmet covering his face, he said his name was Felix or something..." Jack said.

After hearing Jack mention Felix's name, Julie then jumped and tackled Jack, pinning him on the ground.

Julie looked directly at Jack's face, with an expression of anger on her face, while Jack had a look of fear on his face.

"You better spill you're guts or I'll have the joy of doing it for you!" Julie yelled at Jack, with rage as she really wants to know where Felix is.

"WHAT KIND OF SICK PEOPLE ARE YOU!?" Jack screamed in terror,

Kaikaina lifted her finger up in the air. "The best kind!" She answered him,

Ninja then grabbed Julie's shoulders and pulled her off of Jack. "Sorry, Julie and Felix use to date..." Ninja mentioned.

Julie turned her head to annoyingly at Ninja, "HEY! I didn't date him; I knew the creep for one day and was alone with him for 20 minutes!" She yelled at him.

A-Bomb looked confused on hearing that. "So wait, why did Felix kidnapped Gene?" He asked.

White Tiger looked at A-Bomb. "Maybe he knew that we knows about Gene, so he trying to lure us out." She told him.

Jack got back up and looked at them, "After the fight, I went back to see my lab was destroyed and Felix and Gene were gone, he left a note behind…" Jack said as he reaches in his pocket and pulls out a letter.

Metabee then takes the letter and starts reading it. " _'Hey, SPDorks , It's Felix, you know that guy you beat up and sent to prison, listen I'm in town tonight and I was wondering if we could meet up and catch up, meet me at Jump City park at 7:00 tonight and I got a hostage so don't stand me up… Signed Felix.'_ " Metabee readied to his team.

Ninja looked at the letter and then looked at White Tiger. "You think it's a trap?"

Tiger glared at him, coldly, "It's not a trap, it's an invitation for a fight!"

"But we can't ignore it, Felix is dangerous, we have to catch him." A-Bomb told his team,

White Tiger then looks at Jack. "We're thankful for the letter, now beat it!" She told Jack.

Jack looked shock at hearing that. "What, that's it? I showed up here, without any of my Jackbots and ask for help this is what I get?" He said in annoyance.

Kaikaina then crossed her arms together. "Well, we're still sore about the thing at the docks, it would make us grateful if you surrendered and turned yourself in to S.H.I.E.L.D." Kaikaina mentioned nicely.

Jack stood there, thinking about it. "Nice talk!" He told them as he activated his heli-pack and flew up, over the rooftops and flied away.

As the team watches Jack fly away, Julie turned around and walked away.

Ninja turned around and looked at Julie. "Jule, are you OK?" He asked.

Julie stops walking and turns around to face her friends. "You don't need to worry about me, guys, right now we need to focus on catching Felix." She told them, sounding serous as she continues walking.

Leaving the team to look at each other, thinking about how this Felix thing is affecting her.

* * *

It was now night, and in Jump City park. The team was spread out throughout the park, waiting for Felix.

White Tiger and Metabee were sitting up in a tree branch; Tiger then lifted up her wrist and held her watch over her face.

"Nothing on our end… anything you're end?" She said into her watch,

* * *

Just by the lake, Kaikaina was skipping stones on the water, she then puts her index and middle fingers on the right side of her helmet.

"Nope," She replied to White Tiger,

* * *

A-Bomb and Ninja was walking down a stone path.

"He's not here ether." A-Bomb said to his watch as he and Ninja walked

Ninja looked annoyed, "I can't believe Felix is late for his own attack! I mean it just… RUDE!" He yelled in annoyance.

As they were walking, A-Bomb looked over his shoulder as he had a worried expression on his face.

"Maybe it wasn't good idea to let Julie look on her own," A-Bomb mentioned, sound worried.

Ninja shrugged his shoulders. "I think Julie needs time to herself to think… give her time, she'll come around." Ninja told him as they walked.

* * *

At another part of the park, Julie was walking thought the park, passing some trees.

Julie sighed as she walked, but then she hears the sound of a twig snap, Julie quickly turned to where the sound came off.

She saw someone emerging from the shadows, to Julie's shock that it was Gene, slowly walking towards her with a look of pain.

"G-Gene..." Julie said, looking surprised.

Gene slowly lifted his hand up, towards Julie. "Help... me..." He said, sounding in pain.

But the blast of energy hits Gene's back, causing him to yell in pain, Julie gasped in shock as the blast stop and Gene fell forward to the ground, passing out.

Julie then looked ahead and saw Felix, who was leaning his back against a tree while holding his right hand up as it was smoking.

Felix looked at Julie and chuckled a little. "Julie, you are still a lovely sight of loveliness." He told her.

Julie then quickly readied herself as she glared at Felix. "Yeah… Well, you're still a power hungered creepy creeper!" She told him.

Felix then pushed himself off the tree and slowly walks towards Julie. "I was a different person back then, but Julie, I promise I'll change if you just come back to me (!)" Felix joked, pretending to be in heartbreak.

Julie held her fists up, ready for a fight. "You're going down…" She told him as Julie glares at Felix.

Felix stopped walking and chuckled a little at that. "I don't think so." He told her, confidently.

But then Felix got punched in the side of his helmet by A-Bomb, sending Felix flying and smashed into a tree.

Julie saw White, Tiger, Kaikaina, Ninja and Metabee run up to her.

Tiger turned to look at Julie. "Are you OK?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Julie replied as the team saw A-Bomb walk towards Felix, who was on the ground.

Felix slowly got back up and saw A-Bomb walking towards him.

Felix chuckled as he got up, "Still haven't lost you're sense of humor, huh, Jones?" He said to him.

"Shut up," A-Bomb told him, as he glares at him.

White Tiger then walks up to Felix and stands next to A-Bomb. "You're out numbered, Felix, even you have to be smart enough to accept surrender." Tiger told him.

Felix got back on his feet and clicked his neck and looked at them. "I thought my jokes were bad…" Felix laughed at them, "You guys may not know it but a lot of things can happen in a couple of months…"

Felix then lifted up his right fist and blasted an energy blast and hits A-Bomb, sending him flying and smashing thought some trees.

The team saw their leader smash thought the trees in shock; they all then turned and faced Felix.

Ninja looked at Felix's hand with a look of confusion. "That's new…" He said as he knew Felix didn't have the ability to shoot energy blasts out of his hands.

Kaikaina then pulled out her twin blasters and fired them at Felix, but he active his energy shield and protected himself from the blaster shots. After Kaikaina stopped firing, Felix dashed towards her and grabbed both of her blasters with hands and crushed them both, Felix then head-butts his helmet with Kaikaina's helmet with great force, smashing her to the ground.

"KAI!" Metabee yelled as Felix turned to the sound of his voice and saw Metabee flying towards Felix and hugged his entire body on Felix's face.

Felix then stepped backwards just after Metabee hugged his head, Felix then grabbed Metabee with both hands and pulled him off and tosses him away from him, Metabee recovered and flipped and landed on his feet as he was facing Felix.

Felix took a good look at Metabee, "And you are?" Felix asked Metabee, as he didn't know him.

"The name's Metabee!" Metabee introduced himself to Felix.

"Nice to meet you..." Felix said as he fires an energy blast at Metabee.

Metabee then quickly dodged the blast and White Tiger and Ninja ran up to Metabee to help him.

Metabee then fires his horn missiles at Felix which hits him and explodes. Metabee, Tiger and Ninja all looked at the huge smoking where Felix was,

But then Felix charged out of the smoke and punched Ninja in the stomach, extremely hard causing Ninja to gasp in pain as he was knocked back.

Metabee and White Tiger charged at Felix and attack him with Metabee throwing punches and Tiger swinging kicks. But Felix was quickly on his feet and dodged and blocked each of their attacks, and then in the middle of the fight, Felix manages to grab hold of both Metabee's arm and Tiger's leg and swung both around and tossed them away from him.

Felix turned his head and saw Julie charging towards him, holding her right fist up, looking like she was about to punch him. Felix then quickly actives his energy shield and block Julie's punch but Felix was sent back a bit from that.

Felix then dis-active his energy shield and looked at Julie. "Julie, come on, we're both interesting people! We can build common ground and build up a good steady relationship (!)" Felix joked.

Julie just glared at Felix as she lifted up her right leg up and smashed her boot into the ground, causing a huge piece of rock to emerge, Julie then grabbed it with both hands and used her super strength to lift it up and toss it at Felix.

Felix saw the huge rock flying towards him and quickly blasted another energy beam at the rock, destroying it.

After the rock was destroyed, A-Bomb appeared from behind Felix and wrapped his arms around him, holding him up to restrain him.

A-Bomb begins to crush Felix in his arms, as he looked at him. "What's with the energy blasts? You never had that before?" A-Bomb told Felix.

Felix laughed a little at A-Bomb, "You know, I don't just shoot energy, I can steal it too!" Felix said as he puts his hand on A-Bomb's arm.

Then surge of energy came from Felix's hand and A-Bomb's arm, Felix was absorbing A-Bomb's energy, A-Bomb's face looked tried and weak as Felix was stealing his energy. A-Bomb felt his strength going as he let's go of Felix and his arms drops.

Felix then quickly turned around and punched A-Bomb in the face and blasted an energy blast and him, sending A-Bomb flying and hitting the ground on his back.

Felix watched as Ninja, White Tiger, Kaikaina, Metabee and Julie, all ran to A-Bomb and helped their leader back up on his feet.

The team all looked at Felix, who was slowly walking towards his enemies.

Felix then lifted up both his hands and aimed them at team S.P.D., the gang all saw Felix as he make his hands into fists and started glowing in a crimson colour. Felix then fired another energy blast at them, quickly reacting, Ninja and Kaikaina pushed Julie out of the way and A-Bomb, Ninja, Tiger, Kaikaina and Metabee were hit by the blast.

Julie lay on the ground and to her horror, she watched her friends yelling and crying in pain as Felix was absorbing all their energy. Julie turned her head and saw Felix; her expression then changes into anger as got back up and charged towards Felix.

Felix turned his head and saw Julie coming towards him, he then ceases his blast and then team all passed out from that energy steal and collapsed to the ground.

Julie then threw a punch at Felix but he quickly dodged it and grabbed Julie's neck with his hand and held it with a tight grip.

Julie felt a small flow of electricity in Felix's hand as his hold on her neck got tighter. Julie then looked at Felix,

"One sudden move and you suffer the fate as your friends." Felix mentioned to Julie, as she had a worried expression on her as she had both her hands on Felix's hand that was holding her neck. "This brings back memories, huh, Julie?" Felix asked her as he remembered on how Felix had his hand on Julie's neck.

But Julie got angry and spat in Felix's face-plate.

Felix saw the spit rolling down his helmet and looked at Julie as his hand that was holding her neck, started glowing crimson and blasted Julie away from him,

Julie hits the ground and looked up to see Felix, wiping her spit off his helmet's face-plate.

Felix looked down on Julie, "Julie, I like you, alright, so I'm gonna be a nice guy and let you walk away free..." He told her, with a cold tone of voice. "...But try and stop me again..." Felix then lifted up his right hand up and it started glowing with red energy, to illustrate his threat.

Julie had a look of fear as she looked at her team, still lying on the ground, unconscious.

She knew that Felix had some source of powers and didn't know anything about it, fighting Felix head on would be stupid.

Julie got back on her feet and gave the team a concerned expression on her face. "I'll come back, guys, I promise..." She whispered as Julie active her jet-pack and blasts out.

Felix watched Julie fly away, he then turns around and walks towards the team. Felix then looks down on A-Bomb.

"Why so grim Jim (?)" Felix joked, evilly,

* * *

Now returning to the SHED,

Julie entered the hanger, looking breathless.

She then slowly walks towards the couch and fall face first on it, Julie needs to save her friends, but she can't do it alone.

Julie lifted her head up and saw files on the coffee table; she then had a devious smile as Julie knew who can help her.

* * *

Meanwhile in a unknown warehouse,

A-Bomb, Ninja, White Tiger, Kaikaina, Metabee and Gene, all slowly woke up and saw that they were all in chains and floating in the air via an anti-gravity beams holding them up.

A-Bomb turned his head to look at his team. "Everybody OK?" He asked, as some of them nodded.

White Tiger then takes a good look around. "Where are we?" She asked.

"You're in an abandoned warehouse, genius (!)" The sound of Felix's voice entered the room, the team all looked down and saw Felix, standing before them.

A-Bomb then angrily shook himself as he looks at Felix. "You had all of us unconscious by your feet; you could have finish off there, pretty lazy for a revenge plan..." He explained, coldly.

Felix then laughed after hearing that, "Revenge? You think I broke out of prison, stole back my armor, re-modified it and kidnapped Gene Khan to lure you out! You actually think that I did all of this for revenge? And they say I'm over dramatic..." Felix said.

Metabee looked at Felix, "If you're not doing this for payback, why are you doing this?" He asked.

"It's about more than revenge, you see after you defeated me back at your school, something slowly was changing inside of me. You didn't see but when the zombie school girls were attacking me, one of them injected every vial I had of _'Parasite'_ in me. Some of you may already know this but some parasites has a short life cycle, but when the 'Parasite' was injected in me, I felt huge surge of energy travel thought every limbs in my body. That surge caused most of the parasites to burn into my skin tissue. Over the past couple months, I started to develop powers, I could absorb any form of energy like a sponge. It was only a matter of time before I could plan my escape..." Felix explained to them of how he got his new powers.

Tiger had a suspicion glare in her eyes, "But you need your armor to divert the energy you absorbed into an energy blast..." She mentioned.

Felix had his index finger up. "Bingo! And with my armor, I can absorb energy though a beam and shoot the energy thought my hands. Cool, huh?" He chuckled a little, until it died down quickly. "But... unfortunate as my new powers were surfacing, my skin tissue started failing..." Felix explained coldly as he puts both his hands and takes his helmet off to reveal.

The team looked in horror to see that Felix's face was horribly scarred as his skin was red and looked like it was a face of a zombie from a horror movie. There were areas on his face that had openings that revealed his inner skin tissue while the parts that was still in tacked looked dead and pale, and it looked like the left side of his face had more damage as his left eye lid was gone and his left eye was widely opened and bloodshot. His lips were gone, revealing his set of teeth and some small patches of hair on his head.

Felix lifted his scarred and disfigured face up on his captured foes. "…And it had really _scarring_ side effects…" Felix told them as he glares at them with his good eye and bloodshot eye.

"Gahh!" A-Bomb, Ninja, Metabee all yelling in horror from looking at Felix's face.

Kaikaina then shook her head as she backing her body away from Felix. "OK, that's scary and I don't think that's hot!" She cried.

White Tiger looked at Felix, pondering on the fact that Parasite manage to do this to Felix.

Felix then points his finger at his face, while looking at them. "Take a good look, this is permanent! And you're handy work!" Felix told them as he puts his helmet back on, hiding his face again. "So this is more than revenge, it's about hurting you and I wish to go on hurting you, and while I'm at it, I think I'll do a little destruction on the Triskelion and destroy everything you care about…" Felix told them, in a dastardly… But then the sound of a record scratching as he puts his left hand on his face-plate after he just realized something. "Oh, wow! Ha ha, I guess _this_ is all about revenge!" Felix then chuckled evilly.

Tiger glares at him, "You are a total tool, you know that right?" She mentioned coldly.

"Enjoy your moments of joyous life, because after I'm done with you, you'll all be nothing more than lifeless bodies!" Felix said as he blasts an energy blast at A-Bomb, Ninja, White Tiger, Kaikaina, Metabee and Gene, draining them of their energy.

All of them yelled and cried in pain as Felix was stealing their energy and diverting it into his armor.

"A-A-A-H-H-H! It's like a million little mosquitoes, biting every part of your body at once!" Ninja yelled in pain.

Felix was still blasting his energy beam at them. "Oh, stop being a bunch of babies, will ya?" He told them.

"FELIX!" The sound of Julie's voice entered the room, which made Felix stop his blasting and turn around to see Julie with Jack Spicer, standing before him.

A-Bomb, Ninja, Tiger, Kaikaina and Metabee all slowly lifted their heads up to see Julie.

"Julie..." A-Bomb said, in pain,

"Julie, if I'd known you were coming over, I would have laid out snacks (!)" Felix joked as he looked at both Julie and Jack.

Julie glares at Felix and pointed her index finger at him. "We're here to stop you and save my friends!" She told him.

Jack then glares at the team, "And don't get any ideas, I'm only helping her for my own interests, I mean I can go on with my plans for world domination, but she told me that she can't save her team without my help so I-" Jack was telling them what's down but Julie turned to Jack with annoyance.

"Shut it! Home boy!" Julie told him, causing him to flinch,

Jack then grins uncomfortably at Julie. "OK." He said, not wanting to get on Julie's bad side.

Felix crossed his arms as he looked at both of them. "Ha, you two… against me? I've already absorbed enough energy from, Blue Boy, Kitty Litter, Lemon Head, Pyjama Boy. The Medabot and Gene Khan, How do you plan to fight me on your own?" Felix mocked them.

Julie narrowed her eyes at Felix, "Who said we're gonna fight you by ourselves?" She told him.

Then a ton of Jackbots smashed thought the roof window. Flying near Julie and Jack, while Julie crossed her arms as she looked at Felix,

"Their pretty mad that you took their other boss." Julie mentioned referring to the Jackbots.

Jack then pointed his index finger at Felix, "Jackbots, attack!" He ordered his robots.

The Jackbots then charged in to attack Felix, Felix readied himself and started fighting the Jackbots.

Felix grabbed one and quickly absorbed all its power, leaving it lifeless. He tosses the lifeless aside and quickly grabbed another and absorbed its power.

Felix then punched his fist though a Jackbot's head and then kicked another one's head off.

After Felix was distracted on fighting the Jackbots, Julie and Jack, snuck around him and ran to the anti-gravity beams.

Jack reaches he control panel and turns off the anti-gravity beams and the team and Gene all fell to the floor.

Julie runs over to A-Bomb and grabbed his chains with her hands and use her super strength and broken them, freeing her leader.

A-Bomb stood up, feeling a little woozy and still looking like he was ready for a fight, he and Julie both started to break the rest of their teammates from their chains.

Ninja, White Tiger, Kaikaina and Metabee all stood up, ready to fight back.

"Hey! What about me!" Gene yelled, as he was still lying on the floor, tied up in chains.

Tiger then looked down on him, "We figured that you'd be safe down there (!)" She told him, as it would be safer if Gene stays where they can see him.

Meanwhile, Felix was still fighting the Jackbots,

He grabbed two Jackbots with each hand and absorbed their energy and tosses them aside.

"Too many! To absorb!" Felix yelled as he couldn't keep fighting the Jackbots forever.

"And the bad new just keeps on coming!" Julie yelled out, which made Felix turn around and saw her charging towards him.

Julie punches him with her right fist, sending Felix back flying across the air,

Metabee then does a flip and fired his horn missiles at Felix, which hits and blasts him even further in the air.

Kaikaina pointed her blaster and shot Felix in mid-air, sending him up,

Felix was flying up and White Tiger appeared in mid-air and kicks him downward.

Felix falls down and Julie was standing where Felix was falling, and uppercuts Felix, sends him back up in the air.

Felix looked up and saw Ninja falling towards him, as he went into his Ninja Rage Mode.

Ninja puts both his hands together, "NINJA... TENGU... FIREBALL!" Ninja yelled as he blasted a huge ball of fire at Felix, sending him plummeting and smashing into the ground.

Felix was lying on his back as he was groaning in pain,

"Lights out, Felix!" The sound of A-Bomb's voice makes Felix look up and saw A-Bomb, falling toward him, bent his legs and shot them straight, which kicks Felix with great force.

Force that was so great and strong, it created a huge shock-wave, causing every window to smash.

After the dust cleared, Julie, Kaikaina, White Tiger, Ninja and Metabee all looked around and saw that Jack and Gene were gone.

"Jack and Gene are gone." Kaikaina said,

"Must have slipped out while we were fighting," Tiger narrowed her eyes.

Julie then puts her hand on Tiger's right shoulder and smiled at her. "We'll get them next time." She told her, nicely.

The team then walked over to A-Bomb, as he was standing in a crater in the floor.

A-Bomb looked down on Felix as he steps off his chest.

"Ohhhhh..." Felix groaned in pain as he then passes out.

Team S.P.D. all looked down on their defeat foe, but then Ninja's legs started to wobble.

Kaikaina sees this, "Randy, are you OK?" She asked him.

Ninja looked at his teammates, with a look of tired in his eyes. "Tired..." He told them, as he loses feeling in his legs and fell, Julie quickly catches him.

Julie looked at Ninja with a concerned expression on her face, "Rest." She told him, concerned if this is an effect of Felix's energy steal.

But Ninja's eyes were getting heavy, "Everything... spinning... going dark... need... pizza..." Ninja said, sounding weak as he closes his eyes.

Julie smiled as she rolled her eyes, as it revealed that Ninja's just hungry.

She turned too looked at her teammates with a smile, "He's OK," Julie assures them.

* * *

A couple of hours later, now outside the warehouse,

A Quinjet was parked on the ground as two S.H.I.E.L.D. solders were escorting Felix in the Quinjet.

Felix had special cuffs that kept him from using his powers,

As Felix was walking to the Quinjet, he stops and turned his head to look at team S.P.D.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. maximum security prison didn't hold me the last time, I will break out again and I will come for all of you..!" Felix threaten them, coldly, declaring his revenge.

But the team doesn't look scared on the remark, Julie had a cold glare at Felix as she had her arms crossed.

"And we'll be waiting." Julie told him, as they'll be ready to fight him again.

The solders then took Felix on board the Quinjet, the hatch closes and the jet start lifting itself off the ground and blast off.

The team watches the Quinjet fly away, A-Bomb turned his head to look at Julie.

"Julie, are you OK?" A-Bomb asked her,

Julie turned her head to look at A-bomb, with a smile. "I feel great..." She told him,

White Tiger crossed her arms, as she looked at Julie. "You should be proud Julie," The white masked hero told her.

"You showed Felix, you ain't damsel." Ninja told her,

Julie smiled at her friends, "Thanks, guys, it's weird... having confronting Felix... I feel different." She told them.

"How different?" Kaikaina asked,

Julie smiled, "Stronger,"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Quinjet that was taking Felix to S.H.I.E.L.D. maximum security prison,

The soldiers were sitting in the cockpit, flying the jet.

As Felix was sitting at the back, still hand-cuffed,

But then the Quinjet shook hard, shuffling everyone in their seats, Felix looked at the solders as he saw from the window, they were starting to plummet out of the sky.

The Quinjet crashed into the ground and was sliding on the hard, rocky surface,

After the Quinjet stopped sliding, Felix slams the cargo door down, using his left shoulder.

He turned and saw that the soldiers were knocked out; Felix looked around and saw that he was in the middle of the woods.

Felix then ran into the forest,

* * *

But on a mountain in the woods, two shadowy figures were standing on top of it, with one of them holding a rocket launcher.

The two figures was Taskmaster and his assistant, Giganta,

Giganta looked through binoculars and saw Felix running though the wood, heading back to Jump City.

"Felix is out in the open. Do you want to move in on him now?" Giganta asked Taskmaster.

But the skull masked wearing man puts the rocket launcher down.

"Felix is in a fragile state, he doesn't know who shot the plane down, and he would think it was a foe. Let him go... but keep surveillance on him, when the time comes, I will be needing Felix's new founded... abilities..." Taskmaster told her, as he walked with Giganta followed him.

(Authors Notes- More foreshadowing. Please review and comment)

(I do not own any rights to the characters I have just used, they are characters from their own respected franchises)

Randy Cunningham/The Ninja - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

Julie Hayward - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs Blue

Metabee - Medabots

Felix - Red Vs Blue

Jack Spicer - Xiaolin Showdown

Gene Khan - Iron Man: Armored Adventures

Taskmaster - Ultimate Spider-Man

Giganta - Justice League Unlimited


	14. Ep 14 Spellbinder

A-Bomb yelled in shock as he woke up, to his confusion, he was sitting on a chair that had his wrists and ankles to the arms and legs of the chair.

A-Bomb started trying to break out of the restraints, but couldn't, even with his super strength, he couldn't.

A-Bomb then turned his head to the side and saw Julie, Ninja, White Tiger, Kaikaina and Metabee, sitting on chairs of their own.

They are all half-unconscious, but come around with assorted groans, and each has an additional binding: red energy rings at Julie's wrists, steel straps over Metabee's chest, a white energy band encircling White Tiger's chest, giant rubber bands on Ninja, and normal steel restraints on Kaikaina's wrists.

"What?" Metabee looked at his steel strap in confusion.

Ninja widened his eyes and looked around the place. "Uh... Am I the only one who has no idea where we are and what's going on?" He asked his team, as he and the rest of them had no idea what happen or how they got here.

"Why, you're right where you belong, children." The sound of a man's voice entered the room.

The team looks up and sees a man standing on an open set of double doors on one balcony. The man was wearing a mask over his head; he wears a costume featuring an orange and black swirl design.

"You all are in my world!" The mask man told them as leaps onto the banister of a nearby staircase and slides down it and lands near Julie. "That's right, kiddies. You're the only students at Spellbinder's Institute for Bratty Teenage Do-Gooders." The mask man whose name was Spellbinder,

A-Bomb looked at his team. "Guys! Move!" He told them as they are all trying but unable to break their bonds,

Spellbinder is now prancing around at the foot of the stairs.

Julie used all her super strength to break free but couldn't. "I can't break free!" She said, looking worried.

"Don't brother; those chairs are specially designed to restrain each of you, my dear." Spellbinder explained to Julie as he leans closer to her face. "Can't have those nasty superpowers disrupting my lecture now, can I?" He mocked Julie.

A-Bomb got angry at Spellbinder, "Get away from her!" He yelled at him, as A-Bomb didn't want him to hurt Julie or anyone of his team.

Spellbinder then straightens up, glances over at A-Bomb, and thrusts his right into his face. Its green eye on the palm flares up a new, more intensely, and A-Bomb recoils from the glare as far as he can.

"Now didn't your parents teach you too respect your elders, you little brat." Spellbinder told him as he backs off, "I didn't go to all the trouble of building this school and filling your _'SHED'_ with knockout gas just to finish you off just like that. I put effort into tormenting my enemies..." Spellbinder said evilly.

White Tiger glares at Spellbinder, "Then what do you want?" She told him.

"Just what I said, dear," Spellbinder said to Tiger, as he leans into her face. "To teach all of you a lesson," He told them as he turning away, scratching his head. "Yes, I've been watching you children for a while. And I have got to say... I really hate children misbehave." He told them coldly.

He then points his finger at a picture of himself, hanging on the wall; it was done in the style of Andy Warhol. A couple of other painting that had Metabee and Ninja fighting Felix and Toad.

"Fighting crime," Spellbinder told them,

He shows them a second such painting, which shows A-Bomb and Julie cradling kittens they have rescued from a blazing fire behind them.

"Saving lives,"

A third picture; this one is a painting of Kaikaina, pulling down Jack Spicer's pants, revealing his underwear.

"Interfering with the plans of hardworking villains," Spellbinder finished as he then turned to look at the team, "Why, you all are nothing but a bunch of trouble-making kids!"

He looked at his six captives. As he points his finger around, each in turn reacts with varied expressions of fury.

"But you'll learn your place soon enough." Spellbinder told them, "For you see, I'm older than you, so I'm bigger, badder, smarter and better than you in every way."

Metabee looked confused, "Say wh-" But then he gets bashed on the head, by Spellbinder's hand. "OW!" Metabee said in pain,

"You're in my world now. And you won't be getting out 'til you've learned some proper respect." Spellbinder told in.

A-Bomb angrily glares at Spellbinder, "We will get out. And when we do-"

But then the sound of a school bell rang,

"Oh, dear, there's the bell, kids." Spellbinder said, mocking team S.P.D. "Off to class!"

Then the floor tiles under each chair opens like a trapdoor, dumping chair and each of our heroes along with it.

* * *

A-Bomb falls and makes a perfect four-point landing in the middle of the floor.

The chair turns around automatically, until A-Bomb was facing a big blackboard on the wall.

The side walls are blank, the board is on the end wall, and two busts of Spellbinder flank it. Then a swirl was quickly drawn on in chalk as the board speaks with Spellbinder's voice.

 _'Now, how am I going to teach you anything if you won't sit still and listen?'_ Spellbinder said to A-Bomb,

A wooden hand extends from the chair's top edge and grabs A-Bomb's head. "Huh?" He said as he didn't know what was happening.

He tries to wriggle out of the grasp, but with no luck; it is pulling back on his scalp, forcing his yellow eyes wide open.

 _'One of my hypno-screens should get your attention-and it'll erase everything in your brain as well.'_

On the end of that, the chalk face swirls away and the board is replaced by a pulsating pattern of concentric black and white rings. His laughter rings in the room,

A-Bomb gritted his teeth as he looked at the hypno-screen, "Can't let him hypnotize me...got to stay focused..." He said straining on every word. But then his eyes are pulled even wider open, and the pattern starts to affect him.

Across the room to show the rings flashing across every wall, with great effort, A-Bomb manages to tip the chair onto its side, breaking some of the wood from one of its arms. Underneath, his wrist is held down with a metal clamp, but then under the clamp, something was grinding the clamp.

A-Bomb gritted his teeth as he pulled his right hand, breaking the clamp, freeing his right hand as his wrist had spikes that were spinning like a buzz-saw. As the spinning stops, the spikes retract into A-Bomb's wrist.

A-Bomb smiled as he uses his freed hand to punch the clamp that was holding his other hand. As he smashed the clamp and frees his other hand, A-Bomb grabbed the clamps on his legs and ripped them off. Now freed, A-Bomb stood up and grabbed the chair and with one hard throw, the chair cracks the hypno-screen wall and puts it out of business; now he sets about freeing his other three limbs. The other walls have returned to normal,

 _'Naughty, naughty, if you're gonna destroys school property, school properties gonna destroy you...'_

A-Bomb looked at the cracked screen, "Whoa..." A-Bomb said as he saw something come out if the screen.

Something very large starts to push through, an enormous missile ready to launch.

 _'Right, then, count along with me.'_

One of the two busts extends laser muzzles from its eyes and spinning blades on jointed arms from its ears.

 _'Ten,'_

The bust and its identically armed counterpart move in and fire at A-Bomb.

 _'Nine, Eight,'_

A-Bomb rolls across the floor and hurls himself at them.

 _'Seven, Six,'_

He hides behind one and ducks as the other bust's fires and one shot blows its head off.

 _'Five, Four,'_

A-Bomb pushes the remains aside, and gives the missile a good long look, and then bolts to the ruined wall.

 _'Three, Two... One!'_

He dives through the cloth to make his escape. Ignition, A-Bomb, who was now going full tilt down a tunnel done out in the checkerboard pattern. The weapon roars up behind him, entering through a trick black panel, and detonates with a blast that throws him against the wall. He stands up and dusts himself off.

"Well, there goes my chance for a perfect attendance record." A-Bomb joked as he looked around to see where he was.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Little Boy Blue (!)" Spellbinder's voice entered as A-Bomb looked down the tunnel and saw him standing at the end. "You may be out of the classroom, but class is never dismissed."

Spellbinder goes up the side, so that he is standing upside down on the top surface, he passes overhead as A-Bomb jumps up in a vain attempt to grab him.

"Next lesson, physics!" Spellbinder said,

"Huh?" A-Bomb said, in confusion.

"What goes up, stays up!" Spellbinder said, as he laughs and runs off.

"Until I take it down!" A-Bomb told him,

The chase begins, ranging through a network of staircases and arches that connect floor to floor. Tilt up to follow them; through a trick of perspective and design, the checkerboard ceiling has more stairs coming down from it. M. C. Escher would be proud of the overall effect.

Now they move into a region of black and white cubes, A-Bomb was right side up, while Spellbinder was upside down, approaching from opposite directions. Then everything turns 180 degrees to reverse their positions, and the spikey blue hulk tumbles to his enemy's level with a yell and a thud. Spellbinder hops over him and runs off.

The chase resumes, now against a field partially filled with checkerboard tiling. The upper portion is filled with vertical black and white stripes; the overall effect is of a half-woven basket. Spellbinder and A-Bomb dashes along the interface between the two regions, disappearing briefly behind each black stripe. Suddenly the masked villain doubles back and descends a staircase hidden among the squares, and A-Bomb stays hot on his heels

Now they move into an area consisting of two side-by-side sets of concentric squares. Spellbinder runs into the left set-a tunnel-and does a sharp turn into one of the white bands. When A-Bomb tries to follow, but he runs flat into a wall.

"OW!" A-Bomb yelled in pain as he stepped back and rubbed his nose. He looks at the wall, in confusion. "How did he-?"

Spellbinder emerges on the right and runs while blowing a raspberry at A-Bomb. A-Bomb gives chase,

A-Bomb chases Spellbinder until he reaches a closed door and pulls back as he opens it and enters.

A loud whistle draws A-Bomb attention; he sees the crazed masked man at the top of that long staircase seen in the prologue. They are back in the main atrium.

Spellbinder looked at A-Bomb, who was at the bottom of the staircase, "You may as well, give up and surrender now! You can't catch me!" Spellbinder mocked A-Bomb,

Determined to prove him wrong, A-Bomb charges toward the stairs and bounds up the banisters. But then Spellbinder snapped his fingers, A-Bomb was start running up as his feet pounding up the steps. But A-Bomb notices that even though he was running up, he wasn't getting closer to Spellbinder, A-Bomb looked at the stairs and sees that the staircases have become long escalators; he is on the down one and getting nowhere fast.

Spellbinder was still standing at the top, against a black-and-white sunburst, but this soon gives way to the normal wall.

"Now what did I tell you? Kids today just won't listen to their betters! Have to learn everything the hard-" Spellbinder was interrupted when a big broken part of wood from the stair railing was ripped off and thrown by A-Bomb, whirling through the air, then pull back. It ricochets off the railing in front of the Spellbinder. He jumps from that, "Hey! No throwing things while the Teacher is talking!" Spellbinder yelled at A-Bomb, with annoyance.

The _'miscreant'_ then did a super jump that launches A-Bomb in the air and just over the doorway as Spellbinder quickly runs out though the door, A-Bomb lands on the floor and looks at the door.

* * *

A-Bomb bursts through and stands up for a look around. One eyebrow jumps in complete surprise, as he sees the whole place. He has come in an atrium that looks exactly like the one he just left.

"What?!" A-Bomb yelled in complete shock and confusion, "You have gotta be kidding me!" A-Bomb said, in distress on the fact that he was now in some sort of maze.

 _'NO!'_ The scream of a familiar person,

A-Bomb's eyes widen as he knew who's voice that was, "Julie!" He yelled as he starts running towards what the scream came from.

* * *

A-Bomb followed the cry into a huge set of very tall library shelves, with a ladder set up to reach the topmost levels of one of them. A-Bomb climbs the ladder and stood on top of a book shelf.

All A-Bomb saw was this area-a maze of shelves stretching as far as the eye can see, and a checkerboard ceiling over the lot.

"NO!" Julie cried out,

Which made A-Bomb turn his head to way he heard that, he sees the library to show that another hypno-screen has been set up among the stacks,

The display is shaped like a giant book, propped up and open, and display moving diamonds that morph into lines, and rows of desks have been set up before it. Julie was at the rear center, thrashing from side to side with her eyes tightly shut, but two thin arms reach from the top of her chair.

"I don't wanna read your books of meanness and crazy swirly things!" Julie yelled as she struggled to get free, but some arms grab her head and force her to face front to the hypno-screen.

 _'Now, now, my dear, this is for your own good.'_ Spellbinder told her, somewhere, Julie looked at the screen, she starts to succumb. _'Nothing teaches discipline and respect like a brain-erasing trance.'_

But Julie closes her eyes on the end of this, but the wooden fingers soon pry them back open; she gasps in shock and looks upward.

But on the ceiling, there was a large section of tiling opens to reveal a giant rubber "OVERDUE" stamp. The letters are shaped backwards, right to left, so that the word can be properly read after use.

 _'Besides, if you don't stop squirming...'_

It pistons down and stamps the floor, crushing a few desks to splinters.

 _'...I won't stop squashing!'_

The stamp moves closer and cycles again. Gasping in sheer terror, Julie renews her efforts to get out of that chair; her head had been released. Now it comes down right in front of her, throwing bits of wood in her face. As she stares, horrified, the string of huge rubber letters positions itself directly over her head and hurtles down.

But Julie looked up and saw the saw, just above her; as the oblong shadow falls across her face, she lets go with a scream of abject fear " **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!** "

But then A-Bomb dives across the floor and plows her out of the way a split second before OVERDUE is stamped into the tiles.

The chair has been knocked onto its back and A-Bomb, used his wrist-saw and attacks the energy restraints that have been neutralizing Julie's super strength.

Julie looked at A-Bomb, "Who knew there's this school that even more horrible than normal school." Julie mentioned,

A-Bomb frees Julie. New problem: books all starts to come off the shelves and start flapping toward the two heroes like giant bats.

"Come on!" A-Bomb told her as he stood up,

She is yanked up with a gasp; a moment later, some of the books hit her chair and explode, blowing it to bits.

They reach a set of shelves and head straight up A-Bomb and Julie starts climbing up the shelf, Julie reaches the top first as more volumes hit and detonate all around them. A-Bomb was almost to the top but the explosions made A-Bomb jarred loose by the blasts and falls screaming back toward the attacking literature, but Julie makes a last-second grab and hauls him up with her super strength.

They both start leaping along the tops of the shelves, avoiding the oncoming books.

* * *

A closed door that said _'Library-Quiet Please'_ was set in a wall that is tiled with concentric squares. Julie and A-Bomb burst out, slam the door shut, and lean on it with their full weight; a final, hefty explosion from the other side nearly pushes it open again. Smoke drifts out through the cracks, A-Bomb and Julie sighed in relief as they just made it outta there, alive.

A-Bomb strides away and Julie follows him.

Julie smiled at her leader, "Rick! Thanks for rescuing me from-"

"Don't thank me yet." A-Bomb told her, as they stopped walking. "Spellbinder still has us right where he wants us. I know we could take him if we could just get our hands on him." But unknown to them, a bust rolls up behind them. "But every time we get out of one trap..."

Julie turns to look behind and gasps upon seeing the busts. One bust's had a missile pops out of the nose; spinning blades emerge from both sides of another bust's head; a third's jaw opens to reveal a stun gun; the hair of the last rises to show a cannon inside the head.

A-Bomb's head has grown a few sizes, a vein throbs on his temple, and he looks something like a very annoyed caveman. "...There's another one waiting."

He gets ready for a little kung fu action, but Julie thinks better of it when a cannon shot lands too close for comfort. She yanks him off into one of the square patterns.

 _'Run, my children! Run all you like, but you'll never get out!'_

They ran from bottom to top, then moves ahead to show a spiraling pattern of concentric squares just ahead. They reach it and tumble screaming toward its center-gravity has just hiccuped again.

* * *

Inside another room, near ceiling level; the tiles are all white here and marked with the symbols of the chemical elements. Some giant models of molecules have been set up as well. As the yells grow louder, one tile flips open and the two teens drop out. A-Bomb and Julie tumbles along the floor.

Giant beakers and test tubes filled with solutions line the walls, along with a microscope and a Bunsen burner-we have just reached the chemistry lab. A-Bomb and Julie now head further into the room; as they pass behind each container of chemicals.

 _'It's no good procrastinating, really, because sooner or later you'll both end up like him.'_

Julie looked ahead and gasped in shock as she saw something, "Ninja!" She cried,

Stop on the end of the lab, where a few desks have been set up. A head can just be seen over the top of a chair that is front and center, positioned for a full view of the overhead projector screen that hangs down from the ceiling at an angle. The hypnotic pattern is playing across it.

It is indeed Ninja who was wearing a dunce cap, fully under the screen's spell; he was drooling that filled his mask, as he was babbling incoherently. A-Bomb and Julie move in for a look.

 _'Ah, yeah, a model student, that one lovely, sits there, quietly, never thinks about misbehaving-matter of fact, he never thinks at all!'_ Spellbinder laughed,

Julie looked concerned as she kneeled down to Ninja, "Ninja! Randy, wake up!" She waves her hand in his face, removing the cap. "It's us! Your friends! Randy?"

As A-Bomb was beginning to free Ninja from his clamps,

She snaps her fingers; no good. Now Julie looked at the hypno-screen, she steps to the screen and held her left fist up, ready to punch it out, but A-Bomb stops her before she can throw her punch.

"Wait! Trust me." A-Bomb told her, as he didn't want the same thing that happened to him, after he messed with a hypno-screen, happen again.

But then, the test tubes blow their stoppers and all the chemicals in the place boil over. Colorful toxic slop spreads across the floor, dissolving desks as it reaches them. A-Bomb sees this and quickly frees Ninja from the chair and hands him to Julie.

"Here's your hall pass. I'll meet you after class." A-Bomb told Julie,

Julie quickly runs to the exit with Ninja, A-Bomb leapfrogs along the disintegrating desks to traverse the lab. Riding one like a surfboard, he approaches the door, where Julie has already made it out, and vaults to one of the molecular models and then over to her. He ducks through the door and slams it shut.

* * *

After that, the hypno-screen pattern and pull back to show it still playing in Ninja's eyes, A-Bomb, Julie and Ninja were back in the main atrium.

"Randy?" Julie said Ninja's name, trying to wake him up for his trance.

Ninja was sitting crumpled on the floor, with Julie and A-Bomb looking down concernedly, and some of his drool that was building up in his mask, starts to overflow and leak out of his mask, spilling all over his costume.

"Randy, it's me, Julie, your friend. Please! Say something!" Julie starts to yell to wake Ninja up, "Randy! Randy!" Julie yelled, as she knocks on his head a couple of times, then sucks in a huge breath.

Julie's head grows too many times normal size, and her next words are delivered with enough force to push the boys' faces back on their skulls. A-Bomb shoves his fingers in his ears.

" **RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYY!** " Julie screamed with at the top of her lungs.

But Ninja is left a bit stunned when the yell finally dies away, but the former just drools and babbles some more before keeling over.

"Uh, Julie... That's not helping." A-Bomb mentioned, as he looked at Ninja on the floor, knowing that screaming in Ninja's ear was not helping at all.

Julie's head was normal sized again, "But we have to do something or Randy might stay this way forever." The tanned-skinned, sliver haired girl mentioned. Sounding worried,

Ninja sits up, wavers a bit, and tumbles against her midsection. A door is heard opening; Julie pushes him away.

"It's Spellbinder! Come on!" A-Bomb told her,

He hustles away Julie, not quite sure of the proper hygiene protocol to follow here, yanks Ninja after him; the three ends up huddled behind the staircase. The next two lines are delivered sotto voce.

A-Bomb turned his head to look at Julie, "We'll hide here and then take him by surprise." He said, but Ninja was doing little bit of random mumbling, that was getting on A-Bomb's nerves very quickly. "Anyway to keep him quiet?" He asked Julie, annoyed.

Julie looked at Ninja and claps her left hand over where Ninja's mouth is, but she pushed some drool that was building up in Ninja's mask, got squeezed out of the mask's eye hold and run down Ninja's mask and covered Julie's hand in it. This causes Julie to jump and then shudders mightily as drool oozes down her hand.

A-Bomb peeks out, sees a shadow approaching, then ducks back briefly and leaps out with Julie right behind him.

A-Bomb's right foot extended for a kick, Julie's fists were ready, two twin blasters was being pointed, a right hand with claws on the finger tips appeared, a gauntlet with one barrel appeared.

There is a white flash, which clears to leave the heroes ready to unload on each other.

Julie and A-Bomb saw that it was Kaikaina, White Tiger and Metabee, freed and not hypnotized.

Julie smiled as she saw her friends, "Kai, Ava, Bee! You're all OK!" She said, happy.

Kaikaina puts her blasters away as Tiger's claw retracted and Metabee lowered his gauntlet.

"This place is driving me crazy!" A-Bomb told them, as he hates all the twists and turns in this place.

"Tell me about it. Spellbinder's wacked-out computer lab almost crashed my hard drive." Metabee mentioned, sounding worried on how he just got away.

"I was put in the Drama Club; I had to recite Shakespeare..." Kaikaina told them as she wipes a splattered tomato off her right shoulder, "Seriously, tough crowd!" She told them.

Julie turned to look at White Tiger, "Where did Spellbinder send you, Ava?" She asked Tiger,

Tiger narrowed her eyes as she lifted up the torso part of her costume, revealing a white jersey with a large zero on its front. "Gym class..." Tiger told them, sounding unemotional, as the sound of a basketball game is heard, complete with referee's whistle.

White Tiger then lowers her torso part of her costume to hide the jersey,

Metabee looked at Julie, "Oh, Jule, by the way, I found you're jetpack!" He said as he had Julie's jetpack on his back and takes it off and hands it back to Julie.

Julie smiled as she held her jetpack in her hands, "Where'd you find it?" She asked Metabee.

"I found it in a storage closet along with Kai's blasters." Metabee told them,

But Kaikaina looked around, "Hey, where's Randy?" She asked, wondering where the sixth member of their team was.

But then everyone heard the sound of babbling, they all looked down and saw Ninja on the floor, slithering along like an inchworm, with copious amounts of saliva lubricating the path.

A-Bomb looked at his team, "It's Spellbinder's hypno-screens; Randy was exposed to it too long." He told them.

Tiger's eyes then widen as she looked at A-Bomb, "Oh! Randy's hypnotized? I thought he was just being his regular self (!)" Tiger joked, as she chuckled a little.

"We can't snap him out of it. We've tried everything." Julie explained to them.

But Kaikaina held up her finger, "Did you try this?" The yellow helmeted girl said,

As Kaikaina was now on her knees, she leans down, pulls Ninja's head close to her helmet's faceplate,

" **BURRPP!** " Kaikaina fires a major-league belch directly into his ear.

Ninja closes his eyes and started to laugh his head off, as he was snapped out of his trance.

Ninja opens his eyes and looked at Kaikaina, "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Nice one, girl!" He told her, still laughing, but then his laughing stopped as his eyes widen as he realized something. He puts his hand on the mouth area of his mask, as feels a ton of drool in it, "Uh... can someone tell me why my ninja mask is full of spit?" He asked,

Julie smiled on seeing Ninja was back to normal, "Great! Now we just need to find the exit." She mentioned,

But Metabee held up his gauntlet, with a serious look in his eyes. "Or just keep blasting 'til we make one."

"Easy, Bee," A-Bomb told Metabee, "I tried to smash him but he tried to smash me back. I got a good hunch that this whole place is booby-trapped." He said as he looked around.

Ninja pops up nearby and wipes all the drool out of his mask and off his costume. "Then how are we supposed to get out then?" He asked them.

"We're not." Tiger said, which made everyone look at her. "Don't you get it? Spellbinder is just gonna keep messing with us until-"

"-We mess with him." A-Bomb continues her sentences, "That eye in his hand, controls everything in here. We take the eye-"

"-And take him down!" Ninja said, sounding angry. He starts walking ahead, "Oh, I'll find him. I'll make that swirling doofus regret hypnotizing me!" He said, sounding determined to find Spellbinder.

A painting on the wall pops out and swings to face Ninja, showing that hypnotic ring pattern. In no time flat, Ninja is salivating, gurgling, and stumbling to the floor. Julie catches him,

"Come on." The sound of Spellbinder's voice entered the room, as the team all looked and saw Spellbinder, as he rises into view through a trick black tile in the floor. "Won't you lot ever learn? You're in my world, my children." He presses the eye on his right palm; the doors behind him open. "You can't win." Spellbinder ran off in a heartbeat.

"Come on, guys!" A-Bomb told his team, as he, Tiger, Metabee and Kaikaina all ran after Spellbinder.

But Julie was left, standing there, still holding the hypnotized Ninja, "Wait, how do I-"

Kaikaina looked over her shoulder at Julie, as she ran, "Just make him laugh!" Kaikaina told her,

Julie finds herself standing alone, supporting the hypnotized Ninja by his armpits. After a moment of thinking of something that would make Ninja laugh, she hoists him up to look him in the eye and smiles broadly.

"What do you call a goat that plays guitar..? Butter fingers!" Julie joked, as she closed her eyes and smiled.

But there was no change in Ninja's mumbling and driveling, apparently the joke was not funny. Julie thinks for a second about something else that would make Ninja laugh.

"Um... Boogers?" Julie said, hoping that would work.

That does the trick, as Ninja snaps out of his trance and laughed his head off, "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Boogers!" Ninja laughed, but then he stopped laughing as he realizes his mask was full of drool and quickly puts it together that Spellbinder hypnotized him again. "Aw, man!" Ninja yelled in annoyance.

Julie then takes Ninja's hand and yanked him off with a shout to join the chase with their friends.

* * *

The team chased Spellbinder down a hallway, as some music started playing in the background, K2G by Puffy AmiYumi.

Team S.P.D. chases him to a hall lined with various pictures of Spellbinder; the real Spellbinder, wearing goggles and with a sheepskin coat and helmet over his suit, zooms along and on a motor scooter. He will wear these extra items whenever he is on the vehicle.

The teenage heroes go after him, passing a picture of him in his original outfit. A bunch of bananas hides the face, but the painting pulls them away and glares after the team, he has pulled a quick change and given them the slip.

Spellbinder throws the bananas after team S.P.D., who are at the far end, and the lunatic jumps out of the frame and runs off; they charge after him.

Puffy AmiYumi: **_Nagare nagare te kita mon da_**

Now back in his suit and reclining on his scooter's seat, Spellbinder motors down the hall and the six heroes do likewise,

Puffy AmiYumi: _**Kita kara nishi e kake nuke te kite**_

But a mighty flash from that direction sends them back the way they came.

Puffy AmiYumi: _**Tadori tsui ta koko wa ittai doko**_

Spellbinder was chasing after them, having ditched the coat in favor of an enormous bazooka which he fires time after time.

* * *

The team chases Spellbinder into a wide room whose white floor and ceiling are marked with a lattice of large holes.

Spellbinder rolls in and drops out of sight; the teens try to follow, but the hole has solidified to block them.

Puffy AmiYumi: _**Karada wa yake ni karu ku naru**_

As A-Bomb drums his fingers on the floor, the nut-case pops back up two spots over, without his scooter.

Puffy AmiYumi: _**Too kude min na tema neki shiteru**_

The team leader runs to grab him, but suddenly drops through the hole between him and Spellbinder, who rises through the ceiling.

Puffy AmiYumi: _**Hata mata koko wa ten goku ka chi no hate ka**_

Ninja and Kaikaina jumps after the villain; the other three starts poking their heads in everywhere-and out in all sorts of impossible places. Metabee even picks up one hole, holds it sideways, and steps through; it falls flat like a manhole cover.

Puffy AmiYumi: _**So kawaii hito yo kocchi e kite o kure**_

Julie jumps on it for a moment and shrugs at White Tiger before plummeting out of sight.

Tiger is left standing by herself in the middle of the screen as the other five heads start popping up all around her like a Whack-a-Mole game gone haywire.

Puffy AmiYumi: _**Maa boku no hana shi o kika nai ka**_

Tiger jumps surprise into a hole when Kaikaina peeks up with her helmet much larger than normal. A moment later, all six reappear, and with musical instruments and dressed in the sort of garish clothes often used by British bands of the 1960s. Guitar: A-Bomb. Bass: White Tiger. Keyboard: Kaikaina. Drums: Metabee. Tambourine: Julie. Singing: Ninja.

Spellbinder drives past, once again leaning back on the seat and the team zip out of their new threads to give chase.

* * *

Puffy AmiYumi: _**Mata kawaii hito ga warette kure ru nara**_

The gang was now chasing Spellbinder up a long, winding staircase. He is powering his scooter up the incline, they race along for all they are worth, and he reaches a door at the top and stops.

Puffy AmiYumi: _**Saa itte miyu oka yume no kuni**_

A press of the eye turns the stairs into a slide, sending A-Bomb, Metabee, Kaikaina, White Tiger and Ninja down. But Julie, flying above the surface using her jetpack, watches them go down. While sliding down, Ninja looked at the bottom, a hatch opens and a short stretch of stairs emerges, turning itself into a set of snapping jaws.

Ninja screams and quickly pulled out his Ninja Chain Sickles and tossed them up,

Puffy AmiYumi: _**So kawaii hito yo kocchi e kite o kure**_

As he nears the floor, Julie makes it down; he stops his slide by wrapping two chains around the former while the latter grabs two others.

Puffy AmiYumi: _**Maa me utsuri shichau boku dakedo**_

Metabee, Kaikaina and Tiger thumps into Ninja, then they all starts to panic just in time to get four hundred pounds of blue hulk plowed into his face, but the makeshift safety net holds. Ninja, Kaikaina, Metabee and Tiger sits up, dazed, and Julie hauls them up. A-Bomb gives the guys a shrug and a sheepish grin.

* * *

They are carried up, and the team chases Spellbinder into a hall with many doors on either side, seen from one end. A Spellbinder bust stands at the other. He rides in and, as the team slide through in a heap, exits through a far door.

Puffy AmiYumi: _**Mata kawaii hito ga waratte kure ru nara**_

Ninja stands there, slightly dazed, while the other five bolts to the other end. The villain runs across the hall and soon has a ninja nipping at his heels.

Puffy AmiYumi: _**Saa ittle miyo oka yume encho**_

Now A-Bomb peeks out, catches sight of him, and runs that way while Metabee crosses the hall. Ninja shambles through and just misses Spellbinder riding a "penny-farthing" bicycle; Kaikaina and Julie chases him as Tiger goes the other way.

One door flips up to the ceiling, the opposite one down onto the floor, and Spellbinder drives across in an old-style roadster. Here comes Kaikaina from a near door; she heads back and through a farther one, but her image does not shrink as one might expect due to perspective, and she has to crawl out. Now A-Bomb dashes out close to the back wall and toward a near door; the perspective trick is reversed, and he comes up very small and has to jump to it. However, he gets the hinges instead of the knob and the door swings open the wrong way. Out he goes,

Julie and Metabee charges across, riding an ostrich, and Spellbinder, now wearing a coonskin cap atop his suit-paddles a canoe across the floor. White Tiger comes out and hangs for just a moment before a gargantuan gerbil, runs across; her eyes pop in surprise and she follows it out.

Now A-Bomb runs into the hall and watches as the other five of his teammates go everywhere, then as a small elephant when the lower panel of a door flips open and the six dashes through as perspective-tricked miniatures. He then sees a penguin fly past, followed by the other five heroes. Finally all the team members gather in one place, and he points furiously in several directions. They fan out to six different doors and, at a signal from A-Bomb, pull them open all at once.

Nothing behind any of them, so, as the music disintegrates into random notes, they tiptoe to the door nearest the camera, which no one tried. A-Bomb smirks at his comrades, as he think they got Spellbinder now and yanks the knob, and all screamed as the head of a colossal reptilian creature pokes through and roars at them.

The music resumes at this point. Spellbinder, meanwhile, steps leisurely from a far door and waves to them before walking back out. The bust moves slightly. Team S.P.D. run up and Robin flips the head back to expose a knob. A quick twist, and the music stops. On the other side of a door that has just opened. The faces go slack with surprise, and sees the entire end wall has opened up to expose a peaceful meadow beyond it.

White Tiger looked at the meadow in disbelief. "No way!" She said,

"Is that what I think it is?" Kaikaina asked, confused.

"Only one way to find out," A-Bomb told his teammates as they start walking towards the meadow.

"Looks like the real deal." Metabee mentioned, sounding happy that they found the exit.

But A-Bomb holds up one hand and waves it around.

* * *

But of the other of a white patch of wall, which bulges out at its center-a fabric screen, with them on the other side. It tears open, dumping them onto the floor, Julie gasps.

"What?!" Ninja yelled as he and everyone looked forward.

"No!" Metabee yelled,

A-Bomb groans in disgust and anger as he punches the floor with his fist.

The team was back in the atrium where all this began, or at least one identical to it.

"We're right back where we started!" A-Bomb yelled in frustration and annoyance.

Then a section of the floor flips over, bringing Spellbinder into the room.

"Of course you are, my children." Spellbinder told them, as he taps the tiles with his right foot and is promptly carried high into the air. "Class is over, and the six of you haven't learned one thing. That's a failing grade for each and every one of you." A big red F appears on the underside of the platform on the end of this.

A-Bomb, Ninja, White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all looked at Spellbinder, angry and ready for a fight.

"There's only one thing for it." Spellbinder told them, as the doors swing shut in front of the torn fabric. "You'll have to repeat the entire lesson!"

The stairs retract up to the first balcony as he says this, after which all the walls fall outward to expose a curving black-and-white sunburst pattern all around. It is broken only by the doors and paintings, which remain exactly where they were.

Many more busts move in, sporting a nasty variety of weapons. Spellbinder, laughed, maniacally and pulls back.

As Ninja's corneas, standing in the middle of the others, the re-hypnotized Ninja starts to babble and drivel as he crumples slowly toward the ground. White Tiger catches him. Here come the statues,

"Time for class, my kids. Everyone back to your seats!" Spellbinder told them,

A-Bomb pointed his finger at Spellbinder, "Team! Get that eye!"

"RAAAHH!" Metabee gave a hearty yell, as he was ready for battle.

"RAAAHH!" Kaikaina gave a hearty yell, as she pointed her twin blasters.

"RAAAHH!" Julie gave a hearty yell, as she held her fists up.

"RAAAHH!" A-Bomb gave a hearty yell, as he charges towards the fight.

But White Tiger, who looked disgusted and confused, look in her eyes, as she was trying to figure out what to do with the hypnotized Ninja, who was limped around her arms, drooling in his mask.

"Um..." Tiger said, awkwardly,

The fronts of several busts open up to reveal small missile launchers that fire off a heavy salvo. Tiger quickly jumped out of the way with her and her charge. She is lost beneath the glare of the explosions, but Metabee runs through them, catches up to A-Bomb, and links his hands. A-Bomb jumps up onto the palms and gets a hefty upward boost; now a bust flies in and Metabee wheels to face it. A single punch crushes it to gravel.

A-Bomb has begun hopping from one airborne stone head to another, dodging the occasional laser blast along the way, and finally hurls himself through space. A bust flies in and starts to fire, but is blown apart by a blaster. Julie was flying around the room, carrying Kaikaina in her arms, as she was shooting the busts with her blasters. The two girls' flies past the cloud of dust they have just created.

Spellbinder sees them destroying his stuff, "Hey, no roughhousing in the classroom! Do I have to separate you?" He said as he presses the eye on his hand and causes the floor tiles to rise up as square columns.

Julie flies lower to the ground and drops Kaikaina on the floor, as she lands and rolls on the floor. Julie then flies on a collision course towards Spellbinder and ready to punch the swirls off his face but a column rises in front of him without warning.

"Eek!" Julie shrieked in shock as she stops just barely short of the obstacle and tries to swerve around it, only to have that path cut off as well. Now the tile that was under her feet has reached her level and begun to carry her up; she gasps in shock as she rises against her will. Higher and higher she goes, with a forest of columns forming around her.

A-Bomb has resumed his game of leapfrog on the busts' heads, and they in turn have gone back to using him for target practice. He goes for one huge leap and gets clear of them, but his face soon registers surprise. "Huh?" A-Bomb said in confusion, A-Bomb collides head-on with a column.

Metabee and Kaikaina was quickly hemmed in and carried toward the ceiling. "Yo!" Kaikaina yelled,

When the motion stops, we see that a staggered pyramid of steps has formed-think of the play-field layout for the arcade game Q*bert and you have the idea.

Metabee, Kaikaina and A-Bomb were on different levels of the structure, but A-Bomb has no time to ponder the geometry; laser shots from above force him to start jumping from one level to the next. He works his way up and seizes a passing bust, which carries him yelling toward a floating door. Working up a little momentum, he flips clear just before the sculpture crashes into it and explodes. He throws a punch at Spellbinder, who leaps straight up to avoid it and passes him in midair.

Meanwhile, A bust flies by and strafes, just missing White Tiger and Ninja, then doubles back for another pass as two others join it.

Tiger then lifted Ninja on her shoulders and starts swinging him around her body like a human sized nunchuck. She then swings Ninja's head towards the busts, breaking them.

White Tiger stopped swinging him and puts him down, next to her. She looked at the still limp and hypnotized Ninja, "It's nice to know that your thick-head can be useful (!)"

But then a yelling Kaikaina, who has been blown off her high perch and fall to the floor, just next to Tiger and Ninja.

As she gets back up, Tiger looked at her, still holding Ninja in her arms. "Little help here? I don't do funny." She told Kaikaina.

"OK, but you asked for it." Kaikaina told Tiger, as she lifted up the left side of Tiger's mask, revealing her left ear.

Kaikaina then puts her index finger under her helmet and pulled it out with depositing plenty of saliva on the tip.

White Tiger looked confused on what Kaikaina was doing, but then Kaikaina shoves her finger into Tiger's ear, the classic _'wet willie'_ torture. White Tiger's eyes widen in shock and chill while her whole face looks as if it will split in half as her ponytail flies everywhere, but Ninja snaps out of his trance and laughs.

Ninja closed his eyes and he laughed his head off, "HAHAHAHAHA! Awesome!" He said, laughed. But then he stopped laughing as he opens his eyes and puts his hand on his mask and feels drool inside it, he realizes Spellbinder hypnotized him again. "OH, COME ON!" Ninja yelled in anger and annoyance that he drooled in his mask again.

With an angry spark flaring on her temple, White Tiger pulls the side of her mask back down.

But then a loud thump was heard, which made the three look and saw the source, busts with metal spider legs, jumping down from their high levels. Ninja then pulls out his ninja sword and he and White Tiger charges towards them and slashed them down to size.

Kaikaina looked up and saw Julie, flying around, being chased by flying busts. Kaikaina then puts her twin blasters and turned them into a sniper rifle and aimed it at the flying busts and shots them down.

But as Julie was flying, one bust that flipped onto her back, she does not see one moving in with two thin metal arms extended from its shoulders. These grab her wrists,

"Huh?" Julie looked at her wrists in confusion, she is then hauled up with a scream and put into a half-spread-eagle; now a bust approaches and extends a laser chainsaw from its base. A swing of her legs knocks it away to slice a long gash through the cloth of the giant hypno-screen that forms the wall.

Metabee watches this one explode as it falls behind the columns he is standing on, but the moment is short-lived. More busts these on tall pedestals and tank treads, are coming down the vertical surfaces and up from a trapdoor to form an advancing line. He leaps down, incapacitates one with a kick, and seizes it.

With a heave that would make any Olympic javelin thrower very proud, he sends it flying straight at the oncoming busts and destroys every one of them. Behind him, one more pops out, stun gun extended from the mouth, and rolls toward his back. He turns around just in time to get a hair-raising jolt-or it would be, if he had any hair-that drops him in his tracks.

The place begins to rearrange itself; doors and paintings change locations, and the row of tiles he is lying on moves like a conveyor belt to carry him away. Pan from him to White Tiger and Kaikaina, who has both been seized by chairs just like the one they was in at the start and is being dragged in.

"No!" Tiger yelled as she and Kaikaina tried to get free but they got pulled back and sat in the chairs, as their arms and legs are clamped down, and the white energy band fastens itself around their midsection.

Metabee was being hauled in by his own chair,

Meanwhile Ninja was fighting a few busts, but then a hypno-screen sporting two swirls touching pops up right in front of him. Ninja quickly turns his head away from the hypno-screen and squeezes his eyes shut as a long metal arm reaches up.

"Don't look at the screen, don't look at the screen-" Ninja started chanting, as he didn't want to get hypnotized again, but the long metal arm grabbed his head and turned it towards it with his eyes opened a little. "-Don't look at the screen, don't look at the screen-"

But for the fourth time, Ninja surrenders to the mind-numbing effects and starts burbling and drooling.

Meanwhile, A-Bomb made his way quickly up toward Spellbinder's platform. Once he reaches it, he throws a kick that hits a big bunch of nothing as the villain easily sidesteps. Spellbinder cartwheeled and stops and did a hand stand as the swirling masked man looked at A-Bomb.

"Oh, just give up, will you." Spellbinder told him as he stood up and pointed his finger, pointing down. "You've already lost!"

A-Bomb looks down, sees Ninja sitting before his screen and the other four heroes secured in chairs,

A-Bomb then rushes at Spellbinder and leaps towards him, A-Bomb reaches his hand out to try and grab the eye, but when A-Bomb's fingers reach Spellbinder's hand, where the eyes was, they simply go right through it.

A-Bomb expression changed into a look of confusion, "Huh?" He said.

He passes through Spellbinder's hand and tumbles to the edge of the platform to look at his hand and figure out what has just happened, as Spellbinder hops to his feet.

A-Bomb quickly knew that Spellbinder and the eye was just a hologram, "The eye isn't real!" A-Bomb said as he smiled, "Which means Spellbinder is just as fake, just like everything else in here!" A-Bomb smiled as he knew what to do.

He leaps straight at the Spelbinder's image and runs right through it.

"Time for a reality check!" A-Bomb yelled,

As he flings himself off the edge with a yell; the holographic Spellbinder swings the cane and sends two busts out after him, which opens to expose missiles locked on target, both-missiles and ear lasers ready to go. A-Bomb was sailing toward the rip made by the laser chainsaw, then to the busts as they fire their salvos. Now we see the room from just inside a small service duct; A-Bomb changed into his ball form and tumbles in through the opening, with the ordnance exploding all around him. One mighty blast wipes out the entire screen.

A-Bomb then stood up and looked around some machinery and pan across on the next line. The voice is that of Spellbinder, but the figure that comes into view is very different from the swirly masked fellow who has been terrorizing team S.P.D. all the way through.

Seen from the back, he appears to be at least twenty years old and has brown hair, wearing a white shirt and a tie, and brown pants, he was also wearing glasses. The man's name was Ira Billings or also known as the _real_ Spellbinder.

He is sitting in front of a bank of monitors, which show the team from many different angles, and working a complex array of controls. This is the actual, flesh-and-blood wacko and his real-life command center. One screen, however, displays only static,

Ira laughed evilly as he looked at the screens, "Yeah, this should teach those brats some respect." Ira said to himself, but he quickly noticed something or someone who was missing. "Wait a minute... Where's A-Bomb?"

But then, one by one, the other side screens wink out to leave only the large central one still working, Ira gasps in shock that his screens were winking out.

Unknown to Ira, A-Bomb was crawling around in the duct and ripping out every handful of wiring he can find.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the crazed room,

White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee was still in their chairs, struggle against their bonds as Ninja was still slobbering all over the floor. The hypnotic pattern starts to waver and the Spellbinder image steps in front of them.

"Uh...minor technical hitch, my children." The hologram Spellbinder said, nervously, "I'll have it fixed in a-"

Before he can finish the sentence, hologram Spellbinder de-resolves and disappears.

As the pattern shuts itself off, White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee breaks out of their chairs,

"BOO-YEAH!" Kaikaina yelled out in happiness with her teammates.

But Ninja was still on the floor, still mesmerized and salivating to beat the band.

One after another, the pictures of Spellbinder fade away in their frames and crash to the floor; the surviving busts are knocked down as well. Now the fabric walls reel up like window shades, exposing the machinery that made all this insanity possible, and a forgotten door swings across on its support rope.

* * *

Ira yells and stumbles backward as his systems short out in a plume of smoke.

Ira walked away from the destroyed systems, in anger as he knew that A-Bomb destroyed his controls to his facility.

"My machines! That meddling pea-brained hulk is gonna pay for-" But then Ira turns around and discovers A-Bomb waiting at the back of the room, and lets out a frightened yelp. A-Bomb then grabbed his shirt and pulled him up, near his face as Ira couldn't find tongue for a second.

Ira started laughing nervously, "Uh... I surrender..." Ira said, sheepishly.

A-Bomb held Ira close to his face, as he had a serous expression on his face. "School's out, Spellbinder, and you're looking at about twenty years of detention."

The man recoils a bit at the prospect,

* * *

A few hours later,

A shaft of light falls and illuminates Metabee, who is opening an overhead hatch to see the sky above, he puts his head up above a steel platform.

"Ha!" Metabee yelled, happy to be out of that crazy place.

He climbs out, then Kaikaina and a properly trussed-up Ira Billings is thrown out after them.

Metabee stretching, as A-Bomb climbs up, "Oh, yeah, this is definitely the real deal," Metabee said, as the sun and the wind felt real.

A-Bomb smiled at Metabee, "School always seems smaller after you graduate, doesn't it?" He said,

"Just don't expect me to go to any reunions." Kaikaina mentioned as she crosses her arms.

Then Tiger climbs up, with something in her right hand. "Found something." She said as she stood up and held her hand, open, revealing a Makluan Ring, "This Makluan Ring was powering Spellbinder's hypno-screens, making their hypnosis powerful." Tiger told them,

A-Bomb smiled as he looked at the ring, "That means we've now got 5 Makluan Ring, just another 5 to go." He mentioned.

"Ohh..." The sound of Julie's voice came out of the hatch, the team turned to see Julie, climbing out, as she struggles up, carrying the sixth member of the team, Ninja, who was still hypnotized and drooling in his mask. And sets him down on the floor,

Julie looked like she just gave up on something, "I can't wake Randy up. I've tried tickling him, every bodily noises there is, and constantly saying _'underpants.'_ " Julie explained to her friends, "I fear that this time, Randy's brain is gone forever." Julie declared, as she puts her chin above on her hand, as she looked depressed while she looked at Ninja, who was just lying on the floor, drooling up a lake.

As A-Bomb, Kaikaina and Metabee looked concerned that their lovable masked Ninja's brain is gone.

But White Tiger just looked at the drooling Ninja, with an uncaring look in her eyes, "Randy had a brain (?)" She joked, with a cold tone.

After a long moment, Ninja sits up laughing his head off; Tiger's sardonic remark has broken the trance.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Good one!" Ninja laughed, but then Tiger's meaning sinks in, which made Ninja stop laughing and opens his eyes in realization. "Hey! That's not funny!" Ninja said, sounding insulted by that remark about his brain.

A-Bomb, Kaikaina, Metabee, Julie and White Tiger all chuckled a bit at Ninja. As everyone else heads away, while A-Bomb carries Ira over his right shoulder.

Ninja quickly gets up, with a look of anger and annoyance, as he watches his teammates walk off. "No, seriously guys! I-I-I totally have a brain!" He yelled out, as steam shoots from his ears, and he follows the group.

The platform was an oil rig, in the middle of the ocean.

"I just don't use it much..." Ninja mentioned,

(Authors Notes- Crazy episode. Please review and comment)

(I do not own any rights to the characters I have just used, they are characters from their own respected franchises)

Randy Cunningham/The Ninja - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

Julie Hayward - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs Blue

Metabee - Medabots

Ira Billings/Spellbinder - Batman Beyond


	15. Ep 15 Aquagirl Outta Water

It was a dark and stormy night at sea, choppy waves roiling in a violent thunderstorm at night. Riding the swells, a freighter sails through the sea, three crewmen struggle to secure a tarp over a group of several dozen 55-gallon drums; two other such collections have already been covered. The captain steers the steadiest course possible under the circumstances as waves break on the bow and the wind threatens to pull the sheeting out of the men's hands.

The drums were marked with the universal symbol for radiation hazards. One of the drums tips over and rolls away across the deck, but a booted foot come down to stop it.

 _'Watch it!'_ The captain that was steering the freighter told the men through the loudspeaker. _'Any of that toxic junk goes into the bay; we're all in deep trouble!'_

As the captain continued steering the ship, a flash of lightning struck, which clears to show a silhouette at the window.

Back to the deck, where the men are still struggling to get the waste squared away, but then there was an explosion from around the corner of the wheelhouse, followed by the walls and windows blowing out. When the dust clears inside the ruined structure; the captain is sprawled on his back, at the feet of the intruder.

"Wh-Who are you?" He asked the intruder in fear.

"I am excellence. I am perfection. I am Man Ray!" The intruder told him, revealing his name to be Man Ray.

Man Ray was a anthropomorphized Manta Ray with a blue helmet shaped like the head of a manta ray and red skin. His gloves, boots, and Speedo are a deep blue color.

The huge flash from Man Ray's hands illuminates him. The captain, who cries out and shields his eyes from a sudden flare, after the flash stopped, he then pull back and saw that Man Ray was gone.

On the deck, a few waves spill onto the port side, carrying the creature up with them. He holds a large clamp with a cable attached.

"Hey!" A crew member yelled as they saw the creature attach the clamp to the railing, and the creature goes over the side and into the water.

On starboard, another creature immediately climbs onto the deck with an identical device.

"He's everywhere!" Another crew member yelled.

This creature is also hooked on, and jumps ship again. The crew barely has time to look toward the stern before turning and seeing another creature repeating the performance there as well; he glares back at them and leaps back into the water. Staggering and groaning, the captain crosses the wheelhouse and looks out through the hole in its walls. After the creature submerges into the sea, the cables on his clamps pull taut and start to drag the ship down, stern first.

 _'Abandon ship! Abandon ship!'_ The captain ordered the crew as they all makes to follow the order.

The freighter's bow was rising higher and higher and finally slipping beneath the waves as a life raft floats by, carrying the captain and crew. The last they see of their vessel is Man Ray, perched triumphantly atop the prow. Man Ray takes one last look at the crew as he and the freighter both sank to the ocean.

The crew was utterly flabbergasted, as they tried to figure out how they lost their ship and a huge consignment of radioactive leftovers in one fell swoop.

* * *

The next morning, it was a nice afternoon and just from the level of the water in the bay of the Triskelion Island. Under the water,

"Begin launch, sequence." The sound of A-Bomb's voice appeared as he was strapped into a driver's seat with a steering yoke in front of him. He wears a microphone headset and presses several buttons on a panel.

The rest of the team were sitting in similarly situated in individual cockpits, and through the windows around them water is flowing by.

"Main power online," A-Bomb said,

Team S.P.D. got word of the freighter disappearing last night, and was order to find the drums of radioactive leftovers that was under the sea. They were going to find the drums with a S.H.I.E.L.D. submarine or the S-Sub.

Julie was looking at some oxygen gauges. "Oxygen tanks at maximum." She mentioned,

White Tiger looked at a panel. "Defensive systems active," She said,

"Twin-turbo hydrojet engine purring like a little kitty," Kaikaina said, sounding happy.

But Metabee was lounging in his chair. "And your secret weapon is ready to rock." Metabee mentioned as he sounded relaxed.

Ninja sat next to him, and looked at him. "Only time you qualify as a secret weapon is after someone calls you a little _'Stumpy'_ (!)" Ninja joked, which made Metabee glare at him with anger.

"Uh, 'scuse me, bud, can you breathe underwater? Uh-uh. Do you have a new Medapart that can let you swim underwater (?)" Metabee asked Ninja, as he wanted him to answer the question.

Ninja looked at Metabee with an uncomfortable look in his eyes. "Uh-uh." He shook his head, sounding grudgingly.

"Didn't think so," Metabee told him, sounding smug as he crossed his arms.

A-Bomb turned his head around to look at Ninja and Metabee. "Bee's right, Randy, with his new Medapart, his skills are essential to our mission." He told him.

"The crew said that the thing that sank the ship was some sort of man manta ray, we need to find out what this Man Ray guy is planning. If he takes forty barrels of toxic waste, I doubt it's environmentally friendly." Tiger explained to her team as the sub starts to warm up.

The engines have finished warming up. The S-Sub was on a platform that was descending in a water-filled shaft. A horizontal chute then connects with the passage; the platform slides down level with it, as floodlights in the sides switch on.

A-Bomb looked down the chute and smiled. "It's Party Time!" He yelled his catchphrase.

The engines hit first gear, and the S-Sub shoots along the chute, steadily gaining speed and pushing A-Bomb, Tiger, Julie and Kaikaina back into their seats. It approaches a closed hatch, which slides open upon approach to reveal the bottom of Triskelion Bay. The vessel blasts out, to the sound of jubilant whooping from Kaikaina, and soon recedes into the blue depths.

* * *

The S-Sub travels far from Jump City to the ocean.

The S-Sub passes a school of fish; the team chugs straight through them, disrupting the formation. Julie watches through the window, admiring the fish.

"Oooh, this totally beats a field trip to an aquarium." Julie smiled as she watches the fish.

Metabee looked at Julie. "If you think they're cool, wait 'til you see me out there with my new Medapart, kicking butt." Medabee mentioned excitingly.

White Tiger had headphones on with her right hand on the side of it, looking at the sonar panel and saw a red dot flashing. "Sonar contact," She said,

A-Bomb then turned and looked at Metabee. "Metabee! You ready?" He asked.

"Dude, I was made ready." Metabee told him as he and Kaikaina unbuckles their harnesses and ran to the S-Sub's airlock.

Both Metabee and Kaikaina stood by the airlock, as Kaikaina lifted up her left wrist where her Medawatch was.

She then presses a button, "Transferring... Medaparts!" She said as Kaikaina's Medawatch shoots a small little beam of light at Metabee's legs.

Then Metabee's legs changed into a Medapart that looked like a tail of a shark.

"Time to do what I do best!" Metabee yelled, excited as Kaikaina opens the door and Metabee goes in the airlock but before he went in, he gave his team one last look. "Try not to get jealous." Metabee told them, sounding smug.

Kaikaina closes the airlock door, with Metabee now inside and press a button on the side.

Then a whooshing sound came and Julie and Ninja looked out the window and saw Metabee, outside the S-Sub, swimming with the Medapart, like a shark.

White Tiger looked at the window and saw Metabee outside the S-Sub, swimming. Tiger's eyes then narrowed, "Oh yeah, I am so jealous (!)" She said sarcastically.

Julie and Ninja watched Metabee swim in the water with the shark tail.

"He swims so majestically..." Julie mentioned to Ninja, smiling. "Like a mermaid robot,"

Metabee swims off with the S-Sub following behind him, and both of them heads toward the wreck of the freighter at the floor of the bay. As they move in for a closer look, they saw the unhealthy cargo that was on the deck has been entirely cleared away.

A-Bomb looked at the ship. "There's the ship but where's the cargo?" He said.

The S-Sub fires up its set of exterior searchlights to keep a fix on Metabee's position.

Metabee swims across the hull, with the light being shined on him. He then sees a huge rip through the ship and swims in it.

"If this guy is powerful enough to sink an entire ship to the bottom of the ocean, those barrels could be anywhere by now." Ninja said as the S-Sub travels outside the freighter.

Metabee swims pass a dark area, but unknown to him, there was figure hidden in the murky shadows. It looks after him and then swims up and away.

Outside, the S-Sub describes a slow circle around the wreck, keeping lights trained on it.

But unknown to the team, Man Ray, who is standing by the hull; he watches them for a moment and then swims along the ship's length to the breach.

Inside, Metabee makes his way out toward open water, just by the opening the shadowy figure floated there but ducks away from the opening just as the floodlight beam reaches it.

Metabee saw the shadowy figure and decides to go after it. The shadowed figure flees the scene as Metabee is hot on its tail.

Back in the S-Sub, Julie looked at the monitor and sees a small little light quickly move off the screen.

"Metabee's going off chart." Julie told the team,

Kaikaina looked at Julie, "Maybe Bee found Man Ray." She mentioned.

Metabee was still chasing the shadowy figure; now the S-Sub pulls away from the freighter to follow them both, but Man Ray drops into their wake to tail everyone. A blast from his hands hits the starboard wing.

Inside the S-Sub, the interior shook as White Tiger gripped on a handle. She groans in annoyance, "More like Man Ray found us!"

Metabee was still chasing the mystery swimmer from behind, he then swung his tail, quicker and with more force, bursting Metabee with a lot of speed and he begins to close the gap between him and the mystery swimmer.

Man Ray's shots pepper the water around the submarine; he scores a hit just off the port side of A-Bomb's cockpit.

"Ava! Bring us about!" A-Bomb ordered White Tiger, "Kai! Get ready to fire!" He told Kaikaina.

The S-Sub does a swift U-turn, only to find itself alone in the water after doing so.

Ninja looked around, in confusion. "Hey, where'd he go?" He said as he looked around.

Still nothing, now Julie scans the depths through her canopy; a blast strikes it, and she finds him floating dead ahead of her and gasps. "He's there!" Julie yelled.

But White Tiger saw Man Ray passing by her window. "No! He's there!" She yelled as well.

He moves again and Kaikaina catches sight of Man Ray. "It's him!" She yelled,

Man Ray then opens fire on the fleeing S-Sub, scoring a few near misses before properly correcting his aim. Alarms go off in the cockpits,

A-Bomb piloted the sub as it endures some hit from Man Ray's blast. "This is crazy; he can't be in three places at once! Head for that-" A-Bomb was about to give an order.

"Rick, we can't! The engines are fried! We're going down!" Tiger told him as the sub shook.

The S-Sub proceeds to go down at an alarming rate, plummeting towards the sea bank.

The shadowy figure that Metabee was chasing got away from him and hid under a cliff, the shadowy figure then saw the S-Sub with the five heroes on board descending far too quickly for their own good with Man Ray bombarding the stern at will.

The shadowy figure then turns its head and saw Metabee, swimming around, looking for the shadowy figure.

"Hey! Your friends are in danger." The shadowy figure called out to Metabee, with the voice of a girl.

Metabee then turned his head to where the voice came from. "My friends are in what? Whoa! How did you say that? We're under water!" He yelled in confusion, Metabee then turned his head and saw the S-Sub plummeting. "Oh no, guys!" He yelled as Metabee then quickly swims to the S-Sub.

Metabee swim as fast as he can to the sub. "Okay. Hero time. This is my big chance to prove I'm the-" Metabee said to himself until something flashes past him. "-best?" He finished his sentence in confusion as the shadowy figure left him in the dust, Metabee then struggles to catch up.

Meanwhile, Man Ray was still using the S-Sub for target practice. As he was blazing away; suddenly he is knocked down from behind the shadowy figure.

The shadowy figure identity was revealed to be a girl. She was a beautiful Caucasian teenage girl, possible 16 with ruddy hair, aquamarine eyes and a slender build. Her hair is worn in a pixie cut with longer bangs framing her face. She wore a skintight, light yellow tank-top that bared her midriff, with aquamarine hemming in a pattern resembling a low neckline and around the edges. Around her waist she wore a short sarong-like cloth fastened with a ring with the end of the cloth hanging to her front. On her forearms were light yellow, short, fingerless, formal gloves while on her ankles and feet she wore what resemble light yellow yoga socks. She was also wearing an aquamarine choker around her neck. This teenage girl's name was Aquagirl.

* * *

Meanwhile, the badly damaged S-Sub drops into a fissure on the bay/ocean floor. Inside, water has begun to spurt in through cracks in the hull, shorting out the controls.

"Main power is down! Hydrojets are fried and we're leaking air fast!" White Tiger told them.

Ninja, Julie and Kaikaina was taping up the cracks up with duct tape.

"Tell us something I don't know!" Ninja panicked as he tried to tape the crack up faster.

"Okay. We're all going to die..." Kaikaina mentioned, emotionless.

The outer structure begins to creak as the S-Sub descends toward crush depth in the fissure.

Tiger glares at the cracks. "The hull is starting to give in. If we sink any deeper, the pressure's gonna crush us like a soda can!" She explained.

* * *

Meanwhile at a rock formation, Aquagirl is thrown into view to slam against it back first, and Man Ray moves in on her. A sudden charge by the young girl sends both of them tumbling into the open to grapple a bit before Man Ray starts throwing punches. Aquagirl swims up quickly, then comes down behind Man Ray and gets him in a headlock.

As Aquagirl was restraining Man Ray, Metabee zips by and swims towards the S-Sub.

As Metabee was swimming as fast as he could to the sub, "Let the little mermaid wrestle." He said to himself as he swam. "It all comes down to Metabee, only he can save a whole submarine."

As the S-Sub was going into a sharp dive, preparing to do just that,

A-Bomb held on to his seat. "Everybody! Brace yourselves!" He told them.

"Oh, man!" Julie yelled as the sub grinds against the wall.

* * *

At the edge, Aquagirl was kicked down to the surface by the escaping Man Ray; she looks after the villain who was escaping, then down at the impending disaster, then waves of energy begin to radiate from her forehead and summons two nearby whales.

* * *

The S-Sub drops like a rock as Metabee races after it.

Metabee swam as fast as he can. "I got it, I got it!" He yelled as he was getting closer to the sub, but then the two whales pass him. "Huh?" He said in confusion as Metabee sees the whales swimming towards the S-Sub.

The whales pulls in neatly under the doomed vessel and bear it upward to the top of the fissure as Metabee stopped swimming and just floated there, watches them, hopelessly confused.

"They got it? How come they got it?" Metabee said, wondering why two whales saved his friends.

Then Aquagirl swam up, in front of Metabee and smiled at the whales.

"They got it because I asked for their help." Aquagirl told Metabee as she watches happily.

Metabee then had an annoyed glare in his eyes as he looks at Aquagirl. "Hey, how come you can talk so clearly and breathe? We're in the bottom of the ocean!" Metabee told her.

Aquagirl then turned around to face Metabee. "Talking and breathing underwater is an ability Atlanteans have." Aquagirl explained to him.

Metabee then got really annoyed, "Well, you told those whales to save my friends, so you talk to fish? Yeah, right," Metabee crossed his arms as he doesn't believe her.

Aquagirl gave Metabee a smug smile. "I'm talking to you, aren't I?" She mentioned, which causes a big sweat drop appears briefly on the Medabot's head.

But Metabee shook his head. "Well, I, uh... Technically I'm a Medabot, not a fish so I don't count." He told her,

Aquagirl then puts her right index finger on the side of her head. "I talk to fish through telepathy." She explained to him, "Follow me." Aquagirl told Metabee.

As Aquagirl swam away, Metabee started talking very snarky with a vein throbs on his head. " _'I talk to fish through telepathy!'_ " He mocked Aquagirl's voice in annoyance.

"I heard that." Aquagirl mentioned, which made Metabee look embarrass.

Metabee looked flushing angrily as he glares at Aquagirl. "Who is this chick?" He said as he follows her.

* * *

Meanwhile inside a cavern with a large body of water inside, something approaches the surface from beneath and comes up to reveal itself as the T-Sub, which floats slowly to the shore.

Kaikaina and Ninja were the first ones off; they look around in amazement, and Kaikaina lets off a low whistle.

"Yo!" Ninja yelled as he heard the sound of his echo. "YO!"

Julie joins with them and looked around. "This place is beautiful." She said,

"It's not beautiful!" White Tiger yelled, which made Ninja, Julie and Kaikaina all turn and look at Tiger and A-Bomb standing on the shore, looking at the wrecked S-Sub. "It's completely wreck!" Tiger yelled in annoyance.

A-Bomb looked at the sub with a sad expression on his face. "I never even got to use the seismic blasters!" He cried.

"Where are we?" Kaikaina asked as she looked around.

"My place," The voice of Aquagirl entered the cavern, the team then turned their heads to face the water and saw Aquagirl rising to the water's surface on the back of a beaching whale. Jumping high and far, she lands on the shore as the marine mammal submerges again. Aquagirl started walking towards the team. "I told the whales to bring you here."

But then Ninja saw how beautiful Aquagirl was,

Ninja then quickly ran up to her and held his hand up, offering a handshake. "Hey, name's Ninja, I'm the... Well-known bad boy of the team," Ninja had a cool and flirty look in his eyes as he was flirty with Aquagirl.

But then White Tiger walked up, behind Ninja grabbed the back of his mask and drags him away from Aquagirl, in annoyance.

As she was dragging Ninja away from Aquagirl, Tiger took a minute to look at her. "Forgive him, that mask of his, cuts off a lot of blood and air from his brain." Tiger apologize to her.

A-Bomb and Julie both walked up to Aquagirl. "Thank you so much for saving us." A-Bomb said to her with a smile.

"She saved you!?" The sound of Metabee's voice enters the cavern, which make everyone turn and see Metabee, getting out of the water. "I was the one who almost saved you before she got here!" Metabee yelled in annoyance, as Kaikaina walks up to him and presses a button on her Medawatch which changes Metabee's shark tail back into his two normal legs.

White Tiger gave Metabee a look. "You stopped Man Ray from kebabbing us with that souped-up shrimp fork?" She asked him.

Metabee had a look of awkwardness in his eyes. "Well, I was gonna, but.."

Then Aquagirl walks up to them, "My name is Tula but you can just call me Aquagirl. Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. We Atlanteans try to keep a low profile." She explained to them, nicely as she offers her hand in a handshake.

Metabee scowled at her, as he shakes her hand, "Good job. Don't think anybody even noticed you (!)" He told sarcastically,

Ninja certainly have. Behind Aquagirl back, Ninja was positively smitten; his eyes have become hearts, and more of these float up from him. He really liked Aquagirl,

Julie walked up to Aquagirl and looked at her, "Wait, you're from Atlantis?" She asked her.

Aquagirl smiled as she nodded, "And so is Man Ray." She mentioned, "He's the worst criminal in Atlantis, with an ego to match. Man Ray claims he's perfect in every way so he thinks he can do whatever he wants." Aquagirl explained to the team.

"Do you have any idea what he wants with all that toxic waste?" White Tiger asked her,

But Aquagirl shook her head as she didn't know either, "Whatever it is, it would put both our worlds in great danger." She mentioned, "He's already gained some kind of new power. It's like he can be everywhere at once."

Kaikaina lifted her finger up, "Noticed that, too," She said,

Aquagirl smiled, "As long as we're after the same guy, maybe we can help each other." She told them.

But after hearing that, Metabee's eyes, widen in shock, he then pushes Tiger and A-Bomb away to face Aquagirl. "Whoa, hey, no, we're good. We've got the whole Man Ray thing under control. 'Sides, I'm sure there's a school of minnows somewhere that need your-"

But then A-Bomb yanks him away, and he, Metabee, Julie, Ninja, White Tiger and Kaikaina all had a team meeting, they all leaned in for a huddle.

Wihte Tiger narrows her eyes at Metabee, "We're at the bottom of the ocean." She told him,

"Our sub's Swiss cheese." Julie added,

"And last time I checked, none of us can breathe underwater." A-Bomb finished,

Ninja chucked a little, "Yeah and it would be pretty Bruce if we had another chick on our crew!" The masked ninja mentioned, happy, as he looked at Tiger, Julie and Kaikaina. "Y'all can talk about y'all... _'Instincts'_ " Ninja joked,

Which angers Tiger, Julie and Kaikaina as the three girls didn't find that joke funny at all.

As Tiger smacks Ninja on the back of his head, in annoyance. "Ow!" Ninja yelled in pain as he rubbed the back of his head.

Their host, Aquagirl was standing at a short distance from them. A-Bomb pokes his head up, and the huddle ended as he walked over to Aquagirl.

"We'll take any help you can give us." A-Bomb told Aquagirl, smiling,

Aquagirl smiled as she nodded, she turned her head to the side. "Hey, Cerebrix!" She called out someone.

At the other end of the cavern, a half-clamshell on the floor flips up to reveal a manhole underneath. What climbs out is a purple robot, perhaps three feet tall, had no arms but had legs and a big head. The eyes were squared. This is Cerebrix; he runs to the group, saying something in his own language. Aquagirl kneels down to look at him.

Aquagirl smiled at the robot, "This people need their sub fixed, Think you can do that?" She asked the big headed robot.

Cerebrix babbles excitedly, as he ran towards the S-Sub,

Aquagirl turned her head to look at team S.P.D. "Cerebix is really good with tools." She told them,

One high jump carries Cerebix onto the hull and deposits him near a breach. Muttering to himself a bit, he reaches in and brings up the severed ends of two groups of cables. These are stretched out and laid over the broken edges; now opens a compartment in his head and yanks out a jackhammer-like device, which he plies with gusto. White Tiger runs up to the robot.

"Hey, be careful! That's our sub you're messing with, our only hope to getting home!" Tiger yelled at Cerebix,

Aquagirl crossed in front of the others, "And while he's helping you, I'll track down Man Ray." She told team S.P.D.

As she has nearly reached the water's edge but Metabee runs up. They begin to push each other out of the way, becoming gradually more forceful.

"You mean I'll track down Man Ray!" Metabee told Aquagirl, as he and she were pushing each other.

But Aquagirl tried to keep a level head and not lose her temper, as she pushes Metabee. "That's okay, I can handle it." She told him, nicely.

"Thanks, but I think I should do this!" Metabee retorted, as he pushes Aquagirl back,

"Seriously, I'll take care of it!" Aquagirl told him, now starting to get annoyed and anger at Metabee, as she pushes him.

"Would you just get out of my-" Metabee yelled but then he and Aquagirl grabbed each other.

"LET GO OF ME!" Both Metabee and Aquagirl yelled at each other.

The fracas continues for a few more seconds before A-Bomb comes over to break them up.

He pushes them apart, "Guys! Why don't you both go track him down together?" A-Bomb told them, wanting them to stop fighting.

But Aquagirl turned around and crossed her arms as she didn't look at Metabee. "I usually work alone." Aquagirl told them,

But then Metabee turned around and crossed his arms as he looked away from Aquagirl. "Yeah. Me too,"

But then Aquagirl turned her head to look at Metabee, with annoyance and disbelief, "You do not! You're part of a team!" She mentioned to him.

Metabee then pointed his thumb over his shoulder, "And you hang out with that Cerebix dude! What's your point?" He told her.

But then White Tiger backs them up again. "Hey! Arguing isn't going to stop Man Ray. Now get out and search-both of you." She told Metabee and Aquagirl.

Both Metabee and Aquagirl gave each other one more dirty look before diving into the water, after Kaikaina transfers Metabee's legs with his shark tail. White Tiger just stands there and shakes her head disgustedly.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the ocean.

Metabee was swimming with his shark-tail part, with Aquagirl swimming with him.

They were swimming near the ocean floor. They stop for a look around,

Aquagirl looked at Metabee as she pointed her finger at a sea bank. "I searched that region a few days ago." She told Metabee as she starts moving in opposite direction, "We'll start over-"

"Look, mer-girl. I'm sure you're some kind of local hero in the sea, but on nice dry land, I'm a real hero from the big city. So just let me call the shots and try to keep up." Metabee interrupted Aquagirl as he swam around Aquagirl a bit. Finally he concentrates on one heading.

"I hear something! Come on!" Metabee told Aquagirl as he swam towards something.

He moves out quickly, but his partner only eases forward a bit. What he has located is a group of real dolphins; they dart playfully around him.

Aquagirl couldn't help but laugh a little at Metabee, "Well, congratulations, hero. You found group of bad criminal dolphins (!)" Aquagirl joked, which annoyed Metabee a lot.

"I knew that!" Metabee retorted, with annoyance and embarrassment.

Aquagirl moves in and hits them with a burst of her telepathy, after which the dolphins swim off together.

Aquagirl turned to look at Metabee, "They told me where to find Man Ray. Try to keep up." Aquagirl told him as she swam on.

But Metabee narrowed his eyes as he watched Aquagirl swim away. "Oh, believe me, baby. I'll do _way_ better then that..." Metabee said to himself as he follows Aquagirl.

* * *

Now in another part of the ocean, the Atlantean, making good time, as the Medabot catches up and pulls ahead. She puts in second gear, and the informal race ranges over the ocean floor, weaving around the occasional rock formation

Finding herself, neck and neck with Metabee, Aquagirl keeps accelerating to try and maintain the lead. In a twinkling, Metabee moved ahead once more despite Aquagirl's best efforts. But then Aquagirl suddenly halted,

"Metabee, stop!" Aquagirl told Metabee, alarmed.

"What's the matter?" Metabee said, still going full tilt. but unknown to him, he was racing toward Man Ray, who is squarely in his path. "Am I too fast for y-"

A collision with the undersea villain's chest cuts off his taunt; he drops, dazed, to the floor as Aquagirl catches up.

Metabee shook his head and look up on Man Ray, "Heh... How's it going?" Metabee asked, nervously.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, inferior robot!" Man Ray told Metabee,

On the end of this line he brings out his weapon and fires it up. Metabee ducks away just in time to avoid the attack; Man Ray strafes the ground near his feet, but Aquagirl's swimming tackle cuts him off. Both fall out of sight behind a ridge.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Metabee yelled, "This time he's mine!" As he was not gonna let Aquagirl out-stage him again.

He approaches the ridge, but stops short when Man Ray jumps up onto it from behind. The three prongs blaze like a machine gun, but a lucky snap of the jaws breaks the shaft and silences them. Not giving up so easily, Man Ray reaches out with one big hand and seizes Metabee, who tries to fight back. They tumble behind the ridge,

Aquagirl and Trident back around it and into view; they are grappling for a hold on the fork, which is now whole again. The black-haired hero finally wrenches it away, throwing his opponent several yards, and breaks it over his knee.

Back in the first ridge. Here come Metabee and Man Ray again; the latter gets himself grabbing Metabee and tossing the Medabot.

"INCOMING!" Metabee yelled out,

Aquagirl catches him with her face, when she can see again, she gives Metabee a very nasty look.

Metabee shrugged his shoulders, "I said, _'Incoming.'_ " He told her.

Both of them look in toward the second fight, and saw Man Ray swimming that way toward a dark grotto.

"He's getting away!" Aquagirl said as she and Metabee both goes after him,

But when they reached the grotto, Man Ray was gone,

Metabee narrowed his eyes as he looks around,

But Aquagirl turned her head to look at Metabee, with anger, "Where were you back there?!" She yelled at him,

"Where was I? Fighting Man Ray by myself!" Metabee told her,

Aquagirl pointed her finger and Metabee, "You barely laid a finger on him! At least I managed to break his weapon!"

"What, that's so wrong! I broke his fork thing!" Metabee retorted back at her,

Aquagirl grits her teeth to deliver a crushing response or a right hook, but before she can make up his mind, Man Ray swims past and goes deeper into the grotto. Metabee looks in a different direction and sees a pair of eyes shining in the black distance.

Then Metabee and Aquagirl, both pointed their fingers at opposite directions to way Man Ray when,

"There he goes!" Both Metabee and Aquagirl both called out,

But Metabee turned around and angrily glare at Aquagirl, "What?! I saw him! He's that way! I'm right, you're wrong! End of story!" Metabee told her, as he starts to swimming where he indicated, "If you don't believe me, see you later!"

"I'm telling you, he's this way! If you want to go that way, be my guest, but I'm going to catch Man Ray!" Aquagirl yelled back at him,

She points off at the appropriate moments, then swims in her direction after finishing the line, leaving Metabee to swimming in his direction.

Now in another part of the grotto. Aquagirl advances, columns of flame and steam shoot up from the ground-undersea geysers spouting off. After she has passed, Man Ray emerges from within the boiling fumes and sets off in pursuit. Aquagirl, who suddenly finds herself on the receiving end of a tackle just like the one she laid on the evildoer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Metabee was sulking along the path he has chosen.

"Smug little Pretty-face chick, know-it-all showoff. Thinks she's so-"

"Worthless scum!" The sound of Man Ray's voice was heard, causing Metabee to turn and see him, standing up with the weapon again in his hand. "You cannot defeat perfection!"

Metabee looked at the weapon in Man Ray's hand, looking confused, "How many of those fork things do you have?" He asked, confused as he just broke the same weapon a few minutes ago.

The wielder just snarls and unloads a few blasts that cause Metabee to almost tie himself in knots as he dodges. Man Ray fires again and again to send the yellow Medabot running for cover. As the aggressor, Metabee tries to swim away but Man Ray was hot on his tail. Now the trident is thrust at him, but its points merely clang off the hard carapace; a follow-up blast does no damage but sends him hurtling through the dark depths. Man Ray drifts after him.

"I will win! I always win! I am superior!" Man Ray yelled out,

Out of the blackness shoots a hand that locks onto the wooden shaft. Metabee, is hauled up.

"And I thought Randy had a big ego." Metabee said to himself,

He lashes out with his other hand. Wipe to the geyser patch,

* * *

Meanwhile,

Aquagirl was dropped and landed flat on her back. Rubbing her head, she looks up and finds Man Ray hurling himself downward, namesake at the ready. Aquagirl gets out of the way just in time and immediately has to dodge a bolt. Man Ray loses track of her, but only for a moment until the yellow top wearing fighter darts back in and kicks him in the head. The trident and its user go flying in different directions; the former lands, points down, and sticks among the fire spurts.

Both swimmers charge toward it, but Man Ray gets his hand out to reach first. He closes his fingers around it, pulled back as he yanks it out of the muck and takes a couple of swings that barely miss the yellow-scaled chest. Next he pulls it back over his shoulder for a couple of home-run swings that come a hair short of giving Aquagirl a high-speed appendectomy. More lunges push him back toward the edge of one geyser, and he loses his balance and stumbles near the lip.

Man Ray raises the fork to impale the half-prone figure, who seizes the head to stop it just inches from his face. The two struggle, Man Ray gradually pushing the points toward their target-and then Aquagirl does a quick sidestep and releases her grip. With his force not meeting any more resistance, Man Ray is flung forward into the geyser, which blows its top right on cue.

The steam clears to leave Aquagirl standing alone. She makes a beeline for a patch of light shining down from an opening above.

* * *

Meanwhile in a cavern similar to the one Aquagirl calls home, but darker-this was the source of the light with a rocky shore at the water's edge. Aquagirl jumps out and comes across Metabee, who was dragging himself on the ground as he still had his shark tail Medapart that didn't let him walk on dry land. Both of them gasp, surprised,

"I just saw Man Ray!" Both Metabee and Aquagirl told each other at the same time, then after hearing that, they both looked confused. "What? No, you didn't!" Metabee and Aquagirl told each other at the same time again, "Yes, I did!" They told each other at the same time, which now really annoyed each other. "Stop that! Stop saying what I'm saying! Cut it out!" Metabee and Aquagirl yelled at each other at the same time as flames in the background.

Metabee closed his eyes and shook his head, "I don't care what you saw! I fought Man Ray!"

"That's impossible!" Aquagirl retorted back at him,

Metabee got really annoyed and angry with a vein throbbing on his forehead, "Okay, Little Mermaid..." Metabee's arms starts flailing, as he tries to hit Aquagirl, but a long arm and a hand planted on his head stop him from getting close enough to do so. "What is your problem?!" Metabee yelled at her, as he still flailed his arms around,

"What's my problem? What is _your_ problem?! We're supposed to be on the same side, but you treat me like I'm gonna stab you in the back!" Aquagirl argued back at Metabee,

"I don't need you on my side! This was my mission until you showed up!" Metabee yelled at her, as he slaps Aqualgirl's hand away from him. "You think you're so cool, but I've got a news flash for you. You're not better than me!"

"I don't think I'm better than you!" Aquagirl told him,

Metabee's angered look then changed into a stunned look, "Y-You don't..?" He asked her, confused.

"Maybe you're better than me. Who cares? I just want to catch Man Ray because if he is not stopped, then he is just gonna terrorize and destroy everything. And to keep that from happening, we need to stop fighting each other and start working together." Aquagirl explained to Metabee, sounding and looking serous.

She starts walking in a huff, but Metabee's brain has just slipped into gear.

"Working together..." Metabee said to himself, thinking about... Man Ray couldn't be in two places at once... Maybe he is but it's just two Man Rays. Metabee then crawls after Aquagirl, as he finally puts it together, Man Ray is more than one person. "Aquagirl!" Metabee yelled as he crawls on the ground, after her. "What if there's more than one Man Ray?" He asked her, which made Aquagirl stop walking and look down on the Medabot, confused.

"Don't be ridiculous. How could there be-" Aquagirl tried to tell him that something like that is not possible.

"I know it sounds crazy, but what if there is real? What if he found a way to clone himself? He could be in two places at once. There wouldn't be just one Man Ray. There'd be..." Metabee explained but a large glob of yellow slime falls onto his face to cut him off.

Wiping himself clean, he looks toward the ceiling, as does Aquagirl and they both saw a forest of large, gooey, translucent globules suspended there. Each has the outline of a figure inside.

Metabee and Aquagirl's eyes were widen in shock to see all of this, "...thousands..." Aquagirl finished Metabee's sentence, in horror.

The figures are revealed to be clones of Man Ray, seemingly asleep. One opens its eyes and growls softly.

The two heroes notices that the Man Ray was awake,

"Uh-oh." Metabee said, sounding worried.

"One Man Ray is bad..." Aquagirl mentioned,

"...but this is..." Metabee and Aquagirl enters another area of the cavern as Aquagirl picks up Metabee and piggy-backs him on her back, carrying him.

The area of the cavern in front of them. The entire ceiling is covered with these sacs, and a horde of Man Rays stands ready to fight. The _'impossible'_ attacks and maneuvering seen up to this point need no further explanation.

"...an army!" All the Man Ray yelled out,

The hazardous waste drums from the sunken freighter stand in groups, with pipes running from them up to the forest of developing clones to nourish them. The multitudes on the ground roar and run at Metabee and Aquagirl, who brace for a full-scale throw-down and charge. Some are armed, others empty-handed.

Aquagirl knocks out a couple of them, dodging blasts from the trident held by another before levering it upward. One of the sacs is blown open; the Man Rays inside drops into the fray.

Metabee, who was still being carried on Aquagirl's back, turns his head and sees some Man Ray clones, charging toward Aquagirl, while her back was turned. Metabee quickly turned around by letting his right arm go from Aquagirl's neck and he fired his gauntlet at them, hitting each Man Ray clone. One clone tumbles to the ground, then another, and then a third raises his weapon and fires. Metabee quickly pushes Aquagirl out of the way and hit by it and sent him backward to crash into a console. Several drums of waste are connected to it, and on the screen is a red-letter message: _'Hatching Sequence Beginning.'_ Sparks fly after he hits.

Metabee stands up and rubs his head, and a big drop of sweat rolls down his temple. Metabee closes his eyes as he chuckled sheepishly, "Heh-heh... My bad..."

Aquagirl fetches up next to him and picks him up and puts Metabee on her back.

But then they both saw a knot of Man Rays, surrounding them,

"My brilliant plan is already a success." One Man Ray told them,

"If one of me was perfect..." Another Man Ray told them,

"...why not make more?" Another Man Ray finished his sentence,

"You can never have too much of a good thing." Another Man Ray told them,

"Once my army conquers Atlantis..." Another Man Ray told them,

"...I will declare war on the surface world!" Another Man Ray told them, "Everyone on the planet will bow down before me..."

"...and praise my perfection!" All of the Man Rays yelled out at the same time,

Aquagirl looked over her right shoulder, at Metabee, "Any bright ideas, we can really use any right now?" She asked Metabee, hoping.

"Just one. Try to keep up." Metabee told Aquagirl, sounding like he's got a plan.

Metabee then lifted his head up from Aquagirl's shoulder and looked at all the Man Rays,

"So, if you're all perfect as you claim to be, then which one of you is the best?" Metabee asked all the Man Rays, wondering.

"I am!...Huh?" All the Man Rays yelled out, but all looked at each other in confusion.

Aquagirl then looked at Metabee and knew what he was doing, and decide to join in. Aquagirl then rolled her eyes as she flipped her hair as she looked at the Man Rays. "Come on. You can't _all_ be the best. One of you must be better than the others." She asked all the Man Rays,

One Man Ray pointed at himself, "I am the original Man Ray! I am the best!" He yelled out, pointing at himself.

Another Man Ray looked at the other Man Ray, "You are not the original!" He told him,

"I am!" All the rest of the Man Rays yelled out,

"Nonsense, you inferior fools! I am perfection! I am the real Man Ray!" Another Man Ray yelled out,

Then a huge brawl breaks out with all the Man Rays, fighting each other.

Metabee and Aquagirl, who watch with great satisfaction as their plan work, using all the Man Rays superiority complex against each other. The chaos they have provoked and wince at the sound of the ruckus.

When it dies down, dazed or unconscious Man Rays are sprawled everywhere on the cavern floor.

Behind the pair, the word _'Beginning'_ on the console panel has changed to a countdown clock that is nearly at zero.

"Great plan, Bee: Kinda got it from you. Now we just have to stop those clones from hatching." Aquagirl said to Metabee,

They turn to the panel, which flashes as the final three seconds tick away. At zero, the clock is replaced by the word _'Begin.'_

Metabee and Aquagirl both looked shocked as their eyes were widen, "Too late!" They both yelled in terror,

Screeches and yowls from above draw their attention; the newly matured Man Ray clones strain at the membranes holding them and break through.

Aquagirl grabbed the end on Metabee's shark tail and started swinging him around like a Medabot mace, with Metabee holding his right fist out, ready to hit the Man Rays.

Aquagirl swings Metabee around and barrels into these ranks, knocking them every which way like bowling pins. She puts Metabee back on her back and she starts heading toward the water's edge and both dive in; Metabee got off of Aquagirl's back upon submerging and both of them started swimming. Several members of the fresh crop go in after the pair, who are doing the underwater equivalent of burning rubber.

As they were swimming, Aquagirl turns to look at Metabee, "We can't let them escape! We have to find some way of sealing the exit!" She told him,

"Right now, I'm just worried about getting to the exit." Metabee mentioned back to her,

The opposition, now out in full force, is making it a horse race. Metabee and Aquagirl charge at the patch of light that marked the cavern's entrance earlier and get clear of the place-and then, as the Man Rays pull closer, a very familiar silhouette pulls into view. They stop short,

"Huh?" All the Man Rays said, looking confused,

It was the S-Sub, back in proper working order thanks to Cerebix's efforts. Two huge beams, issuing from emitters on the bow, slice the water and strike the upper edge of the cavern entrance. There is a mighty flash, which clears to show broken rock pouring down from the blast zone to wall up the pathway.

Inside the sub, A-Bomb, White Tiger, Ninja, Julie, Kaikaina and Cerebix were inside, all happy for their victory,

"Yes!" Julie smiled, as she closed her eyes and held up her hand, in a peace sign.

"So Bruce!" Ninja yelled out, happy,

Kaikaina was flashing the V-for-Victory hand sign, "Victory, baby!" She screamed in happiness,

"Boo-yah! Seismic blasters worked like a charm!" A-Bomb cheered in joy,

Tiger then turned to look at Cerebix, while giving him a thumbs up. "Nice repair job, Cerebix." Tiger told the little robot, happily.

Cerebix started jumping up and beeping happily in gratitude.

Outside the S-Sub, Metabee and Aquagirl look toward the T-Sub's handiwork.

Metabee turned his head to look at Aquagirl, with a happy look in his eyes, "Good thing Man Ray loves himself so much, 'cause I'm thinking he won't see anybody else for a _looong_ time."

* * *

A few hours later, at the exterior of the Triskelion,

Aquagirl, Cerebix, and team S.P.D. were all standing among the rocks near the island's shore. It is now the next day, and Metabee had his legs parts back on him.

During the following line, Randy pop up; and is again thoroughly lovestruck as when he first clapped eyes on the Atlantean,

"Consider yourself an honorary agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." A-Bomb smiled at Aquagirl as he hands her own wrist communicator,

Aquagirl takes it and smiles calmly at the gift as Randy practically hang over her shoulder to look at it.

Julie smiled at Aquagirl, "We couldn't have done it without you. Thank you, Tula." She said to Aquagirl, as Kaikaina nodded in agreement.

Aquagirl smiled as she nodded, "You're welcome. It's good to know there's people up here I can trust." She said back,

Ava looked at Cerebix and smiled as she knees down to face him, "And it's good to know there's folks down there who can fix a hyperjet." Ava smiled at the big headed purple robot.

Cerebix replies with a hearty bit of beeping that ends in an easily recognizable _'boo-yah'_ as he taps his fists against Ava's.

Now Aquagirl makes eye contact with Randy, "Bye, Randy," She said goodbye to him,

Randy looked at her, flustered, "It was...nice to meet you..." He said back, dazed in love.

Aquagirl then walks over to Metabee and looked down on the Medabot,

Metabee closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, "What can I say? You're the best." Metabee told Aquagirl,

Aquagirl shook her head as she smiled at him, "No. _You're_ the best, Metabee." She said,

"Yeah, you're right, I _am_ the best!" Metabee said, cocky, but he looks up on Aquagirl, "And if you ever want me to prove it, I'm always up for a race." He challenged Aquagirl to a race.

Aquagirl smiled back at him, "Just try and keep up." She replied back to him,

The two rivals, turned reluctant partners, turned fast friends run toward the sea in an impromptu sprint.

They are shoulder to shoulder and smiling broadly,

(Authors Notes- Pretty fun episode to write. Please review and comment)

(I do not own any rights to the characters I have just used, they are characters from their own respected franchises)

Randy Cunningham/The Ninja - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

Julie Hayward - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs Blue

Metabee - Medabots

Tula/Aquagirl - Young Justice

Cerebix - Cubix

Man Ray - Spongebob Squarepants


	16. Ep 16 Jurassic Dearest

At a concert, on stage there was a band on stage, performing to a huge screaming crowd of fans.

The band was comprised of three small adorable little kittens standing on two feet with white fur and their noses were in the shape of little hearts and dressed like rock stars. Each of them had names and had different color eyes, one who had pink eyes was called Ashley, another one who had purple eyes was named Kitty and the last one who had green eyes was named Bella. Together, the three kittens were the Chung Pow Kitties.

After their song ended, the kitties did a finishing pose to their fans as the curtains close with them behind it as some fireworks blew and spelled the word _'Meow'_ in the air.

Ashley, Kitty and Bella all turned around and smile at each other, but their smiles then quickly changed into a look of shock.

"Meow!" Ashley, Kitty and Bella all said in shock, as they saw team S.P.D. standing before them.

A-Bomb, White Tiger and Metabee all glared at the three little kittens but Julie, Kaikaina and Ninja all couldn't help but awe at how cute the little kitties were.

"The Chung Pow Kitties, using a rock band cover up to travel to each capital cities on earth to steal from numerous banks." White Tiger told Ashley, Kitty and Bella about their crime.

The kitties all had threating glares at the team.

"Meow!" Bella said to them,

Metabee crossed his arms, "We don't care that you've got a lot of debt to the Foot Clan, stealing money is a big _'No No'_ (!)" He told them.

"Meow!" Ashley, Kitty and Bella said together at the team.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to do this that hard way." A-Bomb mentioned as he, Tiger and Metabee readied themselves.

But Julie walked in front of them, holding her hands up and had a worried expression on her face. "Wait, guys, you don't really think that these cute adorable little kittens are criminals..." She asked them, as Julie doesn't want to hurt The Chung Pow Kitties.

But then the kitties all jumped up, out of their rock star clothes and into little dresses and had little bows on the top of their head that had colors that matched their eyes.

Ashley, Kitty and Bella all had their arms crossed and glared at the team. They then pulled out some weapons.

Ashley had two dual-weld long swords.

Kitty had two dual-weld sais.

And Bella had two dual-weld nunchucks.

The team looked at the ninja weapon welding kitties, with a weirded out expression.

Kaikaina pointed her finger at the kittens. "That would be so adorable... if they weren't gonna use those weapons to hurt us..." Kaikaina mentioned to the team.

Ashley looked at Kitty and gave her a signal to attack.

Kitty then charges towards the team, ready to attack. But then Kaikaina pulled out one of her blasters and fired a boleadora at Kitty. It hits Kitty, intently tying her up and made her fly and land on the floor.

Ashley then jumps up in the air and falls towards Kaikaina.

A-Bomb saw the kitten coming towards Kaikaina, about to attack. "Kai, look out!" He yelled as he pushes Kaikaina out of the way and jump back, holding White Tiger and Julie in his arms.

Ashley slashed her swords as they all dodged the attack, Ninja did a flip near a drum set and hid, but Ashley slashed the drum set apart and sliced the bass drum in half and one half fell over, revealing Ninja, hiding inside.

Ninja looks up and sees Ashley on top of the bass drum with a cold glare, looking like she about to attack him.

Ninja crawled outta the drum and had a look of worry in his eyes as he looked at Ashley, but then...

"Ninja Yarn!" Ninja yelled as he quickly held up a ball of yarn in front of Ashley.

Ashley's cold expression then changed to a smile of happiness and joy at seeing the ball of yarn.

She held her right hand out and played a little with the yarn, Ninja then tossed the ball aside and Ashley jumps after it.

"Meow!" Ashley tackled the ball of yarn to play with it, but unfortunately the yarn tied her arms and legs up.

Julie and Kaikaina could help but go... "Aw..." On how cute that was!

Metabee laughed a little, "Ha, yarn... seriously, I don't get it..." He said, sounding confused.

"Uh... guys..." White Tiger said as she notices Bella was sneaking away. Bella was almost Scott free but...

"Here kitty, kitty!" Tiger called out, which made Bella to turn her head to look at her, the heroine had a look of confident in her eyes as she lifted up her left hand, showing Bella a can of tuna.

"MEOW!" Bella cried as she charges towards White Tiger, swinging her nunchucks, ready to attack.

Tiger then dug her claw into the top of the tuna and opens it; she then tosses the now opened can at Bella, who was still charging towards her.

"Meow!" Bella screamed but she stopped as she saw the open can of tuna sliding towards her, her warrior expression then changed into a smile as Bella drops her nunchucks and rubbed her tummy. She gets down on all fours and starts eating the tuna.

Julie then puts her hands together and had a look of awe as she thought Bella looked so adorable, eating the tuna. "Aw!" Julie said in awe.

But then Metabee jumped in and kicked Bella in the head, sending her fly into a wall.

The team then runs up to Metabee,

"Good kick, Bee." A-Bomb complimented Metabee,

But then the team, all looked in direction and saw the all three of the Chung Pow Kitties were back up and charged towards team S.P.D.

"MEOW!" Chung Pow Kitties all cried out as they charged towards them, holding their weapons up, ready to attack.

Then Ninja puts both his hands together and created a fire ball. "Ninja Tangu Fireball!" He yelled as Ninja shoots fire out of his hands.

The kitties were still charging, but then the fire blast hits them and scorched them, nearly burning off their fur. Ashley, Kitty and Bella all looked speechless after that.

Metabee looked at the kitties with a devious look in his eyes. "RAW-RAW RUF RUF!" Metabee barked like a dog at them, which terrified them.

"Meow!" The kitties all ran away in fear.

Ninja clapped his hands as he closed his eyes. "And that's how it's done…" Ninja said, sounding cocky on their victory.

Kaikaina then smacked A-Bomb on his left shoulder. "Why'd you push me? I could have dodged that sword by myself!" She told her leader.

"And grabbed me and Julie?" White Tiger asked A-Bomb.

"Hey, I was just looking out for my team, is that a crime?" A-Bomb held his hands up, looking at them.

"We can take care of ourselves, Rick; you don't need to babysit us!" Tiger told him.

A-Bomb then shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah… but, we starting to face more deadly enemies, so as the leader of the team, it's my job to look out of you guys." He explained to his team.

Metabee then looked up at A-Bomb, while holding his right arm up. "They were just little weapon welding kittens!" Metabee told him.

Ninja then had an annoyed look in his eyes. "And since when is it you're job to keep us safe!" He argued.

"I'm the leader! So it is!" A-Bomb retort.

"Your job is to lead us A-Bomb, and we can look out for each other. That's why we're a team." White Tiger told him as she and the rest of the team started walking away.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the team was flying back to Triskelion on the Quinjet.

Metabee and White Tiger were both sitting on their posts, while A-Bomb. Ninja, Julie and Kaikaina were sitting on the passenger seats.

Ninja took off his mask and changed back into Randy, he notices that Julie had a sad look on her face.

"Jule..? You OK?" Randy asked Julie, wondering what was wrong,

Julie turned her head to face him, with a smile on her face. "I'm OK; Randy… it's just that… Seeing the Chung Pow Kitties act like kittens really started to make me think… I'd really like to have a pet!" Julie proclaimed with a smile.

Then Tiger leaned over and turned her head around to look at Julie. "Julie, if you got a pet, we wouldn't have room for it in the SHED." She told her.

But Julie shrugged her shoulders as she puts her hands on her lap. "I'm not talking about some huge expensive pet, just a nice cute little pet like a puppy or a little ant farm, a pet that doesn't take up space." She said to her team.

But then the control panel started beeping, which made Metabee, Tiger and A-Bomb look at it.

"What is it?" Kaikaina asked them.

"Trouble at upper-Jump City," White Tiger told the yellow helmeted girl.

"Hit it, Bee!" A-Bomb told Metabee as he takes the controls and flies the Quinjet to upper-Jump City.

* * *

At the street, a ton of citizens were running, screaming in fear as they were running away from something.

The team arrives and ran onto the sideway to see what the citizens were running from.

But then the ground shook, causing the team to lose their balance,

The shaking started to get bigger and more violent, as if something was coming towards them.

Ninja looked down to see a puddle on the ground and saw it shake due to the ground shaking.

The gang all looked forward and to all their shock, they saw... A giant tyrannosaurus Rex, stomping its giant feet on the ground.

The dinosaur lifted its head up and lets out a furious roar that was so load, some windows from building shattered and the team all covered their ears.

After it finished its roar, the gang then all looked up at the T-Rex.

"I thought those guys were extinct!" Kaikaina yelled in confusion on seeing a living T-Rex walk around the city.

"They _are_ extinct! They've been extinct for 68 million years exactly!" White Tiger yelled out as she didn't believe that a T-Rex can just come back from the dead after being dead for a million years.

"Well, extinct or not, we can't let this dino walk around the city, freely. It's Party Time!" A-Bomb yelled his catchphrase.

Kaikaina then aimed her blaster at the T-Rex's mouth and fired a boleadora at it, which tried itself around the T-Rex's mouth, causing it to try and break free.

The T-Rex then turns around and swings its tail at the team, all of them jumped out of the way.

Ninja did a roll on the ground and quickly got up and reached his hands to his belt. "Ninja Glue Balls!" He yelled as he tosses some glue balls at the T-Rex's feet, making its feet stick to the ground and made it lift its legs up, trying to get free.

Ninja closed his eyes as he did a fist pump, "Oh, yeah! Ninja moves for the WIN!" He praised himself.

But then a screeching roar was heard as Ninja opened his eyes and looked up and screamed as a giant pterodactyl flying towards him and grabbed him with its feet and carried him up in the air.

Metabee, White Tiger and Julie watched in surprise as they watched the pterodactyl carry Ninja high in the air.

"THIS IS A PRETTY BRUCE WAY TO DIE!" Ninja yelled out as the pterodactyl flew him a crossed the air.

Julie then quickly got down on one knee, with her hands opened and Metabee and White Tiger jumped on each hand and bended their knees as Julie tosses them up in the air, towards the pterodactyl.

Both of them reach the pterodactyl and Tiger grabbed hold of one of the pterodactyl's leg. Metabee landed on the pterodactyl's back and ran to its head.

Metabee reached the head and Jumped up and threw his right fist down, punching the pterodactyl's head, causing it to roar in pain as it lets go of Ninja and Tiger lets go of its leg and her and Metabee both fall to the ground with Ninja.

As they were falling, A-Bomb super jumped up to them and caught Ninja and Tiger in his arms and Metabee grabbed hold of his back.

The four of them fall to the ground, A-Bomb then held them close to him as he went into his ball form and pummeled to the ground, smashing into it.

Kaikaina and Julie both run up to the crater and saw A-Bomb, who went out of his ball form and Ninja, Tiger and Metabee all dropped to the ground as they looked dizzy.

But then the ground started shaking more violently this time.

Kaikaina then pointed her index finger at something. "Look out for the next thing!" She cried.

The team all saw a giant triceratops, charging down the road towards them.

It drove its top two horns on the ground as it charges faster.

Julie then stepped forward, with readied stances, the triceratops reaches her and Julie managed to grab both the middle and right side horn.

Julie used all her super strength to keep the dinosaur from moving anymore, she then gritted her teeth as she tosses the triceratops to the side, smashing into the ground.

Then the T-Rex managed to break the rope, freeing his mouth and his feet, pterodactyl joins up with the T-Rex as does the triceratops.

The three dinosaurs then all roared at team S.P.D. and ran away.

"After them!" A-Bomb told his team as they all chased after the dinosaurs down the road.

The dinosaurs ran around a corner as the team followed, but as the team goes around the corner after them, to their surprise... The dinosaurs were gone.

All of them looked around to see where the dinosaurs could have gone but they were really gone.

"OK... Dinosaurs don't just disappear out of thin air..." Metabee proclaimed.

Kaikaina then held her index finger up, "Except for Godzilla." She mentioned.

But Ninja looked at her as he shook his head. "Godzilla isn't a dinosaur, he's just a lizard that got mutated by an atomic blast that made him grew into a huge-"

SMACK! White Tiger slapped Ninja on the back of his head to shut him up.

A-Bomb looked all over, the smell of them was gone, and the trail of T-Rex shaped footprints just stop halfway across the road.

A-Bomb then turned and looked at Tiger, "Call Fury, tell him what we found." He told her as Tiger nodded and started calling Nick on her watch.

Julie stepped forward and looked around and saw an alley, she notices that there was something behind a trashcan. Julie then walks over to the alley and picks the thing up,

It was a giant egg; it was the size of a watermelon.

Julie held the egg with both hands, "Hey, guys, I've found something!" She called them, as they all walked over to her to see what she found.

* * *

Now at the Triskelion,

The team was in Blukic and Driba's lab, getting the egg analyzed.

The egg was sitting on a table as some devices was scanning it,

Randy shrugged his shoulders as he walked around, "I don't get why we're doing this, we've got a giant dinosaur egg, and we could make a nice giant omelette with it!" Randy smiled.

But Kaikaina shook her helmet as she looked at Randy, "No! Eating a sweet, innocent chick before it's even hatched?! Oh-ho-ho-ho, no, you won't! I refuse to eat an unborn animal! We're gonna keep this egg safe and warm and secure, until it hatches out into the world... And then we're gonna eat it!" She told him.

A-Bomb then decided to get between the two, "We're not eating anything, we don't know what this egg is, for all we know it could be… radioactive!" A-Bomb told his teammates, concerned about their safety.

Ava looked annoyed and glared at her teammates, "Will you all shut up! I'm trying to ponder!" She yelled at them as she looked at the monitors and readied the results. "It's not mutated or a clone, its biology; this is pure herbivorous ceratopsid dinosaur DNA." Ava explained to them.

Metabee looked up on her, with a look of confusion in his eyes, "An herbivorous… OK, you lost me at biology." Metabee told her as he didn't know what she just said.

Ava looked down on Metabee, "You understood the word _'dinosaur'_ Right..?"

As they were talking, Julie was standing next to the table, just looked at the dinosaur egg,

There was something about the egg that intrigued her; how could an mommy dinosaur just leave its egg behind, all alone.

Julie smiled as she puts her left hand on top of the egg and rubs it, as she wanted to feel if there was really a baby dinosaur in the egg.

But then Julie felt the egg move a little inside, she quickly pulled her hand away in surprise.

"Whoa…" Julie stepped back as her eyes didn't leave the egg. "Guys… I think something's moving in there…" Julie said as she pointed at the egg.

A-Bomb, Kaikaina, Ava, Randy and Metabee all looked at the egg and saw that the thing inside kicked, causing the egg to move around a bit.

Everyone knew the egg was about to hatch, Kaikaina and Metabee then quickly aimed their blasters and gauntlet at the egg.

The egg's surface was starting to crack as the team all looked ready for what.

The egg finally breaks, revealing the dinosaur.

It was a small little baby triceratops that was the size of a Pug, that had a light orange skin color, two small numbs for horn on the each side of its frill and one numb for a horn on its beak. It had beady little eyes as it opened them for the first time.

The baby triceratops then stood up on its four legs and sees the team, who looked speechless. The baby triceratops then starts changing toward them, jumping off the table and flies towards Randy.

"WHOA!" Randy cried as he quickly falls backwards and hits the floor, dodging it and Julie catches the baby triceratops in her arms and starts hugging it.

"Ooh! He's so cute! Can we keep him?" Julie squealed in awe as she smiled and hugged the baby triceratops in her arms.

But A-Bomb looked scared for Julie, "AH! Julie, no! Put that thing down!" He told her, sounding really scared.

"But look at him!" Julie told him, with a smile.

She then held the baby triceratops up, near A-Bomb's face, causing him to yell.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H!" A-Bomb yelled in terror, as Julie and the rest of the gang looked weirded out at A-Bomb's screaming or the fact that their leader has some powerful lungs.

"Seriously?" Julie asked in, confused, but she looks down at her arms and looks at the baby triceratops. She had a look of awe as she smiled at the baby. "Aw…"

Ava, Kaikaina, Metabee and Randy all stepped forward and looked at the baby triceratops.

"Amazing, an actually living breathing dinosaur, after being extinct for millions of years, and yet your holding and treating the first baby of a dinosaur like a little purse Chihuahua," Ava crossed her arms as she had an unemotional expression on her face.

But Julie ignored Ava as she hugged the baby triceratops close to her heart.

Metabee looked up on everyone as he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, this still doesn't explain on how or where those dinosaurs came from." He mentioned.

Ava looked at the monitors and her eyes widen slight as she saw something, "Guys, I found something that you might wanna see." The central-American girl told them.

A-Bomb turned to face Ava, "Put it on holo-view, Av." The spikey blue hulk said to her.

Ava then presses a button and a holographic image of the planet Earth, with some red dots on a few continents.

"Recent news, numerous volcanoes eruptions on 35% of the planet," Ava told her team,

Metabee looked at her as he shrugs his shoulders, "And how does that connect to our dinosaur problem?" He asked her.

"The source of these eruptions... is coming from there..." Ava pointed her finger at the bottom of the Earth, "...Antarctica."

Randy looked confused, "The South Pole?" He said, confused.

Kaikaina looked at Ava, "But it's nothing but ice and penguins there..." But then she crosses her arms as she then turned her head to look at A-Bomb. "...And maybe some scary ice related thing that might hurt us (?)" Kaikaina said, sarcastically.

Which made A-Bomb, give Kaikaina an annoyed glare,

"Don't joke, Kai!" Ava told the yellow helmeted girl, "The South Pole is also the doorway between the Earth's surfaces... And the Savage Lands..."

Julie looked worried, as she looked at the baby triceratops in her arms, and smiled.

* * *

A few hours later,

The team was flying though the sky in the Quinjet, heading towards Antarctica.

In the jet, Metabee was piloting the Quinjet which White Tiger was sitting next to him, doing navigation.

At the back, A-Bomb and Ninja was standing in front of some supplies, sorting them. As Kaikaina and Julie was sitting in their seats, but Julie had a rucksack on her lap, as she held it close to her.

A-Bomb then turned his head to look at White Tiger, "So, what is the Savage Land, I've never heard of it?" He asked,

Tiger then turned her head around to look at A-Bomb, "It's an isolated tropical region, hidden deep within Antarctica..." She explained to her leader, before turning to look at the sky, as Tiger's eyes narrowed. "And most likely, the source of where those dinosaurs came from..."

As Kaikaina sighed in bored, Julie was just rubbing her hand down her rucksack as Ninja just watched her.

But then, Julie's rucksack moves a little, causing Julie's eyes to widen as she puts both hands on top of the rucksack.

Ninja notices the rucksack moving, "Julie, you're bag just moved..." Ninja looked concerned and confused.

Julie then looked at Ninja, with a sheepish smile, as Kaikaina looked at Julie as well. "Uh... That was just my... Pager..." Julie told him, nervously.

But then her bag starts moving some more, causing Ninja and Kaikaina to flinch as A-Bomb, Tiger and Metabee, heard all the commotion and turned around and looked at Julie's moving rucksack.

Tiger had a suspicious look in her eyes, as she looked at Julie. "Julie... What's in the bag?" She asked her, sounding serous.

Julie looked at her teammates and sighed as she un-zipped her bag and something popped its head out. It was the baby triceratops,

Everyone looked shock to see that Julie actually snuck the baby triceratops with them.

"Julie! What are you doing!? I thought I told you to leave that baby back at S.H.I.E.L.D!" A-Bomb told her, as he couldn't believe that she brought the baby triceratops alone with them.

But Julie starts rubbing the baby triceratops head with her hand. "Aw... But he would have got lonely if I wasn't with him..." Julie mentioned, as the baby triceratops barked like a puppy as it liked having his head rubbed. "And besides, I couldn't leave him at S.H.I.E.L.D.; they would have... you know, do painful experiments on him! Sticking painful needles in him..." Julie looked worried and concerned as she hugged the baby triceratops close to her.

White Tiger starts rubbing her temple, as she sighs. "Julie, you do know that now with that triceratops will be a distraction to you and the mission." Tiger explained to Julie,

But Julie now pushed her right cheek against the baby triceratops cheek, as she does a little pouty face at Tiger. "Hey! He has a name!" She told Tiger, as she didn't want her to call the baby triceratops a 'That'

Metabee looked at her, with a look of confusion in his eyes, "What, did you name it?" He asked Julie.

But Julie's expression changed into a look of confusion, as she didn't give the baby triceratops a name. "Uh... well..." Julie said, as she tried to think of a good name for the baby triceratops.

But A-Bomb walks over to her, and took the baby triceratops out of her hands and held him close to his face. "Ava's right, Jule, this triceratops could be a threat to the mission." A-Bomb told Julie, as he looked at the baby triceratops, moving him closer to his face.

But then the baby triceratops opens its mouth and bites A-Bomb on his nose, "OW!" A-Bomb yelled in pain as he lets go of the baby triceratops and it runs over to Julie, who picks it up with open arms.

A-Bomb rubbed his nose in pain as he looked at Julie, "He just chomped on my nose!" He yelled in pain,

But Julie on the other hand, face brightens up as she just had a good idea.

"That's it..." Julie said, in amazement, as she looked at the baby triceratops with a heart-felt smile, "His name is... Chomp!" Julie proclaimed in happiness, as she gave the baby triceratops a name.

"Guys, we're coming up to the Savage Lands." Metabee told everyone, as he flies the Quinjet into a huge cloud of fog.

As the Quinjet flies out of the fog, the location of Antarctica changes to a huge jungle location that was bright and warm.

Ninja, Kaikaina and Julie, with Chomp, all looked out the window and sees the whole new landscape; all looked amazed (Maybe except Kaikaina and Chomp)

"Wow, maybe we'll see some live dinosaurs." Kaikaina said, hoping.

But Ninja turned his head to look at her, "You just saw live dinosaurs like three hours," He told her, as he then pointed his hand at Julie, who was still holding Chomp. "Julie's holding live dinosaur in her arms right now!"

But then outside, some pterodactyls fly just outside the window,

Kaikaina saw the winded dinosaurs and looked at Ninja and Julie, as she gasped in excitement. "OOO! DINOSAUR! DINOSAUR!" Kaikaina yelled in excitement as she claps her hands together, like a child who runs down stairs on Christmas day and sees a ton of presents.

The Quinjet flews though the sky, but then some more pterodactyls flew in, but they had something on their backs, that looked like laser cannons.

The pterodactyls with lasers, starts shooting at the Quinjet,

The laser shots hits the Quinjet, causing the team to be shaken a little.

Ninja widen his eyes as he looked at the pterodactyls with lasers out the window, "Uh... is anyone else seeing pterodactyls, flying outside with lasers on their back..?" Ninja asked, sounding nervous.

Metabee turned to look at White Tiger, "Normal dinosaurs, no problem but dinosaurs with lasers cannons attached to their back, now there's an un-stoppable killin' machine!" Metabee told Tiger.

Tiger narrows her eyes in annoyance, "Someone's takin' the title _'Savage Land'_ way out of context..."

Metabee turned to look at A-Bomb, "Can't shake them, Rick!" He told A-Bomb.

A-Bomb then shrugged his shoulders, "We're packin' heat, aren't we?" He mentioned.

"Then start shooting them already!" White Tiger yelled at them,

Kaikaina ran up to the cockpit and sat on the Quinjet's weapons controls.

The top of the Quinjet, and a laser rail cannon came out of the top and turned to pointed at the pterodactyls.

Kaikaina then grabs a joystick and looked at a screen in front that had an image of the pterodactyls.

The Quinjet's rail cannon, starts shooting the pterodactyls,

"More coming in on the left!" White Tiger told Kaikaina,

"I got em!" Kaikaina said as she starts shooting the pterodactyls on the left.

She shoots down a few pterodactyls as some of them dodged the fire.

Ninja looked out the window and saw a pterodactyl that was carrying a person on its back. "Who the juice is that?" Ninja said, as he looked at the person on the pterodactyl.

The person flying the pterodactyl was a humanoid dinosaur, with red skin, grey eyes, wearing a green cape and a green battle skirt. The man dinosaur was Skor,

Tiger looked out the window and sees Skor outside, "It's Skor!" She said,

Metabee turned his head to look at White Tiger, "Who's Skor?"

"Half man, half dinosaur, has some sort of mind control power of dinosaur." Tiger explained,

Skor was flying his pterodactyl towards the Quinjet with the rest of the pterodactyls.

"Come, my brothers! Let us show them, why dinosaurs should be ruling the Earth!" Skor told his minions of pterodactyls.

A-Bomb, Ninja and Julie held on the railings in the jet; as Julie was holding Chomp, close to her in her other arm.

But then Ninja shook his head as he lets go of the railing, "That's it, I ain't gonna stand around and be dino chow, I'm going out and fight them!" He told his teammates as he starts walking.

But then A-Bomb reached his hand and puts it on Ninja's shoulder, which stopped him. "Randy, if you're going out there, you'll need someone to watch you're back." A-Bomb told Ninja, as he walked with Ninja.

Julie looked worried as she held Chomp close to her heart.

Metabee turned to look at Kaikaina, "If you can get those things off our back, I might be able to land!" He told Kaikaina,

Kaikaina nodded but then a pterodactyl smacks into the front window, like a fly to a car windshield, Metabee, Tiger, Julie and Kaikaina all looked at the smushed pterodactyl.

Metabee narrows his eyes, "This is one of the reasons, I asked Fury to install wind shield wipers."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Quinjet, just on top of it,

Ninja and A-Bomb were standing on top of the Quinjet, as Ninja's scarf was blowing in the wind.

Ninja looked at A-Bomb, "Here, I found this in the cargo, you might need it!" Ninja yelled as the wind roared passed them as Ninja hands a blaster rifle to A-Bomb.

A-Bomb looked at the rifle, "A tazer rifle? Don't you think that's a little excessive?" A-Bomb yelled, asking him as A-Bomb felt that it isn't right to use a tazer rifle on dinosaurs.

But Ninja held up his Ninja Rings as he had a cool look in his eyes, "When a person asks you, what wiped out the dinosaurs, I want the answer to be me!" Ninja yelled as he then tosses his Ninja Rings... "Ninja Rings!" Ninja yelled as the tosses his Rings at the pterodactyls, as A-Bomb started shooting the tazer rifle.

As they were shooting the pterodactyls down,

A-Bomb fires a bolt of electrify at Skor, which hits him right in the chest but it didn't hurt him.

"Give me your strength, brother!" Skor told the pterodactyl he was ride on, as he puts both hands on its head and absorb it energy. The pterodactyl then plummets as Skor had grown wings and flies towards the Quinjet, holding the laser cannon with his feet.

Meanwhile, A-Bomb was still shooting the tazer rifle at the dinosaurs, then White Tiger pops her head from a door on the roof, but then she saw that A-Bomb turned around blasted the rifle at her, she quickly ducks the fire. A-Bomb saw what he almost done and stopped firing.

White Tiger then got up and climbed out of the door and got on the roof, with a angered look in her eyes and she moves towards A-Bomb.

"WATCH IT!" Tiger yelled at A-Bomb, with anger.

A-Bomb looked at Tiger, nervously, "Uh... sorry..." He said.

But then Skor flies in, shooting the laser cannon at A-Bomb, Ninja and Tiger as he roared.

The laser fire hits the side of the Quinjet, causing it to tilt over on the side, and caused both A-Bomb and Ninja to fall off the roof and pummel to the jungle.

Tiger saw them fall to the ground, "Rick! Randy!" She yelled.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-H-H-H-H-H-H!" Both A-Bomb and Ninja screamed as they pummeled to the jungle,

"Oh no..." White Tiger said, sounding concerned.

The Quinjet started to fall out of the sky as Tiger drove her claws into the roof too keep herself from being thrown off.

In the cockpit, Metabee was trying to pull the jet up but the Quinjet was to damage from those laser blasts.

"We're going down!" Metabee yelled, as Kaikaina held on to her seat and Julie quickly buckled up in her seat and held on to Chomp.

Meanwhile, outside the Quinjet, Skor was still shooting the Quinjet, while Tiger was still holding on.

"We survived extinction! But you will not! You're time on this planet is at an end!" Skor told Tiger, as she stood up and glares at the dino-man.

"Not gonna happen, Scale-Face!" Tiger yelled out, as she readied herself for battle.

But then the left wing of the Quinjet explodes, causing the jet to plummet and fall out of the sky. White Tiger was throw off balance and quickly drove her claws into the roof again to keep herself on.

Skor then flew back and watched as the Quinjet falls towards the jungle, he flies near another pterodactyl.

"The jungle will soften them up. We need to get back on schedule..." Skor told the pterodactyl as they flew off somewhere.

As the Quinjet was still plummeting into the jungle,

Inside the Quinjet, White Tiger got back in at looked at Metabee, Julie and Kaikana.

"We lost Rick and Randy in the jungle!" Tiger told her teammates.

Kaikaina then turned her head around too look at Tiger, "Can we talk about this later, I mean, after we crash?" She said to her, calmly.

The Quinjet gets lower and lower near the trees; it reaches the ground and crashes, sliding in the ground, smashing through trees, leaving a path of destructions. Until the jet hits a big tree, that managed to stop the Quinjet.

Inside of the jet, everyone was groaning in pain as they all sat up.

"And... We're here (!)" Metabee said, sarcastically,

Julie quickly looked down at her arms and saw that Chomp was still in her arms, OK and looked up at Julie and he barked happy, Julie sighed in relief to see Chomp was OK.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the jungle, A-Bomb and Ninja survived their fall and was walking around the jungle.

"So, Rick, how are we gonna find the others?" Ninja asked A-Bomb as they walked.

"I don't know, they could've have crashed anywhere?" A-Bomb said, as he looked slightly worried.

Ninja stopped walking and looked to his right side and saw in the distances, was a volcano that was active.

"Yo, A-B! I think we might be able to see the guys, if we're on top of the volcano." Ninja told A-Bomb as he looked at the volcano with Ninja.

A-Bomb looked weary on wither or not to climb a volcano. "Uh... I don't know if that's safe..." He said defensive.

Ninja then turned his head and faced A-Bomb, with a look in his eyes, as if he has had enough. "OK, that's it! What's really going on, man?" Ninja told A-Bomb, wanting him to answer.

"What do you mean?" A-Bomb said, sounding defensive.

"This! You love a good adventure! We're standing in the middle of a jungle, full of living dinosaurs and you're acting like we should just get as far away from here as possible!" Ninja yelled at his leader, as Ninja grabbed his mask and pulls it off, his head and he turns back into Randy Cunningham. As he had a frustrated expression on his face,

A-Bomb started to get angry at Randy, "Randy, if you had any idea of the responsibility of being the leader, you'd understand but you don't!" A-Bomb yelled back at Randy.

"Well, I might not but I know that being a leader doesn't mean being a nervous, scared, person who trys to be logical! And you know I'm being serious when I actually put logical in a sentence!" Randy yelled back at A-Bomb.

"Well, sorry (!) For trying to be a good leader and try keep everyone safe from this jungle filled death trap!" A-Bomb told Randy,

"We're super heroes, Rick, like we're in danger, due to some dumb lizards..." Randy mentioned as he turned away from A-Bomb and crossed his arms.

But then, out of where, a huge giant pterodactyl swooped down and grabbed both Randy and A-Bomb from the ground and flew off with them.

As they were being carried off, A-Bomb turned his head to annoyingly glare at Randy, who looked terrified.

"I'd hate to say I told ya so... Oh wait! I'D LOVE TO SAY I TOLD YA SO!" A-Bomb yelled in annoyance at Randy, as the giant pterodactyl carried them away.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Quinjet's crash site,

White Tiger, Metabee, Kaikaina and Julie were standing outside, just looking at the crashed Quinjet.

"That has to be the 7th Quinjet, we crashed this week." Metabee said, as they all looked at the Quinjet, "Well, good news is that, I think I can get it flying again. Just need to realign the turbine thrust vectors, give me an hour." Metabee explained.

"No, if we go airborne, Skor will just send more pterodactyls and shoot us down again." White Tiger explained to Metabee, "First order of business, find Skor's strong hold." She told them.

"What about Rick and Randy?" Kaikaina mentioned about their teammate and leader.

"A-Bomb and Cunningham can take care of themselves, besides..." Tiger lifted up her left wrist up, revealing her watch, which looked broken, "...My watch got damaged in the crash so I can't contact either of them." She told them.

Julie stepped forward, "Well, how are we gonna find Skor?" She asked Tiger, as she adjusted her backpack on her back.

White Tiger then looked up and saw a couple of pterodactyls flying over them, carrying some boxes with their feet.

She then pointed her finger at the flying pterodactyls, "We follow them, their carrying boxes and flying in formation, their heading towards something. We follow them; they'll show us where Skor is." Tiger explained to her teammates.

Metabee shrugged his shoulders, "Well, then, what are we standing around for, let's go!" He said as he starts walking.

The girls started to walk with Metabee,

Julie looked over her shoulder to look at her backpack, then Chomp pops his head out of the backpack and looked around, causing Julie to smile at the baby triceratops, as she and her friends walked through the jungle.

"I just hope Rick and Randy are OK..." Kaikaina mentioned,

* * *

Meanwhile, just a few hours later, A-Bomb and Randy were lying on their back, fast asleep.

A-Bomb slowly opens his eyes, and looked around, he then sits up, quickly as he had a shock expression on his face.

He then puts his hand on the sleeping Randy's shoulder and shook his to wake him up.

"Randy, wake up!" A-Bomb told him, as Randy groan as he wakes up and sits up and rubbed his left eye.

"Wow... That has to be the best nap, I've taken..." Randy mentioned as he stretches his arms up.

A-Bomb leans his head over the edge and sees that both he and Randy were sitting in a huge bird's nest, which was sitting in a high tree.

"Randy, come on, we need to get down from here." A-Bomb told Randy as he stood up.

Randy shook his head and he stood up, "No, Rick! I'm not movin' out of this nest until you tell me what's wrong with you!" Randy told A-Bomb,

A-Bomb then turned around with an expression of disbelief on his face, as he couldn't believe Randy. "Are you serious? Now?! Randy, we need to get down, now!" A-Bomb told Randy,

"Why are you trying so hard to hide something from the world, especially too you're own friends?!" Randy yelled at him,

"Randy, I'm just trying to be smart and be aware of what's happening around us!" A-Bomb yelled back at Randy.

But then, the sound of giant wings flipping in the air was heard from the two, causing them to look up and sees the giant pterodactyl, flying towards the nest.

A-Bomb and Randy looked on with fear in their eyes as the giant pterodactyl lands in the nest and stood up on its feet, as it moved its head around like a pigeon.

Both A-Bomb and Randy stood there, frozen, as A-Bomb leans his head at Randy and whispered...

"Don't... Make... Any... Sudden... Movements..." A-Bomb whispered to Randy, as they remained still.

"Is... Peeing... My... Pants... A... Sudden... Movement..?" Randy asked, still standing still and in fear.

The giant pterodactyl sniffed the air and stood up and held its head high up... started to gurgle something in its mouth.

A-Bomb and Randy leaned back, away from it, with a look of cautious in their eyes as they wondered what the pterodactyl was doing.

But then the pterodactyl regurgitates some pink up-chuck and barfed it from its mouth and sprayed both A-Bomb and Randy in the pink regurgitation slime. Completely splattering and covering them in the pink regurgitation liquid.

Both A-Bomb and Randy still stood there, now soaked in the pink slime, A-Bomb then wipe the slime off his eyes with his hands as Randy just looked at some slime, on his left wrist.

"OK! That was disgusting (!)" A-Bomb said, sarcastically as he wiped the slime off his eyes.

But Randy stuck his tongue out and touched some of the slime on his wrist and tasted it. "True, but..." Randy replied as he smacks his lips as he tasted the slime. "... Surprisingly delicious..." Randy looked at A-Bomb as the regurgitated slime didn't taste half bad.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the jungle,

The girls and Metabee were climbing up the volcano, after following those pterodactyls lead them to the top of the volcano.

When they reached the top of the volcano, they saw that inside, there was a huge wooden drill that was pinned into the ground and slowly turned by some Saichanias were turning it.

The girls and Metabee gets down, hiding as they observes what was happening, "What are those dinosaurs doing, down there?" Kaikaina asked,

White Tiger narrowed her eyes, "Nothing good..." She replied.

Metabee sees some humanoid dinosaurs, carrying some boulders on their backs. "And there's more dino-men…" He mentioned.

"Well, we need to stop them from causing anymore volcanic eruptions." White Tiger said to her teammates, "We can't wait for Rick and Cunningham," She mentioned,

Kaikaina shrugged her shoulders as she pulls out her twin blasters, "Let's go save the world..."

Julie took off her backpack and puts it against a rock; Chomp pops his head out and looks at Julie, who smiled at the baby triceratops.

"Now, Chomp, be a good boy and stay here, I don't want you getting hurt." Julie told Chomp, sweetly as she, Tiger, Kaikaina and Metabee all stood up.

White Tiger looked at Kaikaina and Metabee, "Kai, Bee, stay up here and cover us down there." She gave them their orders, Tiger then turned to look at Julie. "Julie, you're with me." She told her.

Then both Tiger and Julie jumped off the edge and landed in the part of the volcano that wasn't a pool of lava but solid ground. Both of them starts charging towards the drill, a dino-man starts blowing an alarm horn, which made the rest of the dino-men and the Saichanias, charge towards Tiger and Julie.

Julie stopped and used all her super strength and did a thunderous clap that created a huge gust of wind that blew all the dino-men and the Saichanias back.

* * *

Meanwhile, back up in the pterodactyl nest,

The pterodactyl was asleep, while A-Bomb and Randy just sitting there, with some of the pink regurgitated slime dried off.

Randy adjusted his sitting position, "Man, this is pretty comfy, we should replace the couch from the SHED and put a big bird's nest in it." Randy said, smiled as he laid back.

A-Bomb leaned back as he sighed, depressingly, "This is my fault… I should have never agreed to go here, now we're as good as dead." A-Bomb said, sounding depressed.

Randy turned his head to look at him, "Dude, it's not your fault; none of what's been happening is your fault." Randy told to A-Bomb,

"Yes, it is! I knew we were gonna fight someone we can't beat!" A-Bomb retorted,

"OK, see this is what I'm talkin' about, you're acting like we've already lost when we haven't even gotten into the fight yet. Why is that...? Why is that, Rick..?" Randy asked A-Bomb, wanting an answer from him.

"I... I'm just trying to be realistic..." A-Bomb said back to Randy.

"Being realistic doesn't mean just acting like there's no hope? Come on, man, why are you acting like this?" Randy told A-Bomb, sounding serious this time.

"I... Was just trying to be a better leader..." A-Bomb said, looking down in shame.

But Randy looked confused on that, "So what? You were just trying to prove to us that you're a good leader?" He asked.

But A-Bomb shook his head as he looked at Randy, "No, wasn't trying to prove it to you and the gang, I was trying to prove it to myself..!" He explained.

Randy looked more confused at hearing that, "What do you mean?" He asked him again.

"Randy, before you joined the team, we just did training and basic missions. But just after you joined, we started doing real missions, fighting real threats, stuff that's gettin' harder to deal with... It's just getting harder to be the leader, there's now tougher situations that scares me into thinking that… If I made the wrong decision then someone is going to pay for it…" A-Bomb explained to Randy.

"But, Rick, think about all the great stuff you did as the leader." Randy mentioned to him.

"But to me, it just felt like we got lucky... Sometimes I wonder why Fury chose me to be the leader instead of Ava..." A-Bomb looked down, sad.

"What do you mean by that?" Randy asked again.

"I mean, Ava was the first one of us to joined S.H.I.E.L.D. She understands and knows battle strategies; she's tougher and way smarter than I am… And yet Fury still chose me to be the leader…" A-Bomb told him.

"So, you're just having doubts on wither or not to be the leader..?" Randy answered A-Bomb, now seeing what A-Bomb is going. "Rick… Dude, you're a great leader…"

But A-Bomb shook his head, disagreeing with that, "Yeah, right…"

"No, I'm not just saying that, think about it, if it wasn't for you, we'd be hypnotized zombies for Spellbinder to play with, or how you knew Felix was bad news, yeah no one believed you but you stuck with your gut. And it's not just the actions of being a leader, the rest of us think you're a great leader. Sure, Ava's smarter but she takes pride in being you're second in command. And Kai sees you as another brother to her, yeah she tends to drive ya nuts sometimes but she respects you, still. Metabee was the last one of us to join the team and he fitted in because he saw that even though he was an odd one out, he didn't mind because he had you, to show him that he doesn't have to be the only odd one out. And Julie…" Randy was about to say about how Julie sees A-Bomb, but A-Bomb quickly turned his head to look at Randy, with a look of concern.

"You really think that I'm strong enough to be leader?" A-Bomb asked Randy,

"Rick, I was just a solo hero before I joined this team, so I didn't know what type of leader you were but all I know is that Fury saw something in you that have got to be something that pushes you into being the best you can be…" Randy then puts his hand on A-Bomb's shoulder and smiled at his friend. "…And I'll be happy to be by your side on this crazy life we've got…"

A-Bomb looked about Randy, thinking about what he just said, Randy, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all believes he's a leader that can surpass his fears and lead them with great integrity.

A-Bomb then looks but at Randy, who smiled at his friend. A-Bomb's face then brightens up with a confident and proud smile, as he got up and stood up with his head held high.

"Come on, Randy! Let's go find our team!" A-Bomb told him, proudly,

Randy smiled as he stands up and pulls out his Ninja mask out of his jacket pocket and puts it on, transforming into The Ninja.

"So, how are we gonna get down from here?" Ninja asked A-Bomb, on the plan of getting down from this tree.

But then the giant pterodactyl woke up and lifted its head up and saw A-Bomb and Ninja, it then shrieks at the two of them.

But A-Bomb or Ninja didn't flinch as A-Bomb smiled, as he just had an idea.

A-Bomb crossed his arms to his chest and turned if head to look at Ninja. "You ready to do something stupid?" A-Bomb asked Ninja, hoping Ninja would know the answer.

"Ha! Dude, you know my answer will always be stupid!" Ninja laughed as he and A-Bomb both looked at the pterodactyl.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the volcano,

Skor was flying in with pterodactyls towards Julie and White Tiger, firing lasers at them, as they dodged.

Kaikaina and Metabee were both shooting at Skor and his pterodactyls but they dodged their fire.

Julie and Tiger were both, fighting off some dino-men, punching and kicking them away from each other.

Tiger turned and saw a dino-man charge toward her, but Tiger quickly jumped up and kicked it in its face. Tiger and Julie then saw some levers for the drill,

"Please tell me you know which one stops the drill?" Julie asked Tiger, nervously.

"Oh, the one day I miss out on drill disarmament class (!)" Tiger told Julie, sarcastically meaning that she doesn't know how to turn off the drill.

But then Skor lands on the ground, behind them, causing them to turn around and look at the dino-man.

"Get away from there, monkeys..." Skor told Tiger and Julie,

"Oh, I know you did not just call us monkeys!" Julie waved her finger around,

"We prefer to be called Homo sapiens..." White Tiger glares coldly at Skor.

Skor then charges towards both girls, ready to attack. He throws a punch at Tiger, but she quickly steps to the left, dodging the punch and did a swift kick, hitting Skor, square in the stomach. Julie then grabbed the unguarded Skor by the wrist and tosses him into the ground at full strength and smashes him.

Skor groans in pain, as Tiger and Julie stood near him, glaring down on him.

"You can't beat us, Skor, surrender now!" Tiger order him,

But Skor smiled evilly at them, "That's what you think!" He told them.

And then, behind them, Kaikaina and Metabee were tossed to the ground, which made Julie and White Tiger turn around and saw their teammates. Tiger looked up and saw there were tons more dino-men and more Saichanias and pterodactyls, surrounded the four of them.

White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all stood back to back to each other as they all looked at the army of dino-men and dinosaurs, surrounding them.

Tiger looked at the army, with a cold look in her eyes, "We're out numbered, four to 400…" She told her teammates.

"Always pictured it, being me vs 400 dino-men…" Metabee mentioned,

"What's the plan, Ava..?" Julie asked Tiger, sounding a little nervously on theses unfair odds.

Kaikaina then turned her head to look at Tiger, "Ava, if we don't make it… I just wanna say… I've been using you're toothbrush for that pass three months." The yellow helmeted girl said to her.

But Tiger quickly turned her head to face Kaikaina, as her eyes were widen in shock. "WHAT?!" She screamed in shock and horror, on the fact that Kaikaina has been sharing her toothbrush, without her knowledge.

Kaikaina dropped her shoulders as she sighed in relief, "Aw, man... I feel so good, lettin' that one out." Kaikaina said, sounding happy on telling the true.

Skor stood in front of the team, grinning evilly at the four of them.

As the dino-men all looked like they were about to attack...

"INCOMING!" The sound of A-Bomb's voice, yelling from the sky, which made everyone looked up on the sky.

They all saw a pterodactyl flying down, with A-Bomb and Ninja on its back, both looking confident as they both jumped off the pterodactyl and landed near their teammates, while looking at Skor.

A-Bomb pointed his finger at Skor, as he smiled. "You're dinosaur related plan is over, Skor!" The blue spikey hulk told the dino-man.

Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee looked at A-Bomb and Ninja, as Metabee narrowed his eyes. "I was wonderin' what took you guys so long?" Metabee told them.

Skor laughed at them, "Ha-ha-ha! Last time I checked, you brats were out numbered!" Skor mocked them,

"Yeah, well, last time I checked, we were team S.P.D. and we were gonna beat you." Ninja told them.

Skor narrowed his eyes, "Destroy them!" He yelled at his army of dino-men, as they all charged towards the team.

The team then moved in closer to each other, as Tiger looked at A-Bomb,

"Tell me, you thought of a plan, on the way here." Tiger asked A-Bomb.

"First order of business, take down Skor's drill." A-Bomb told his team,

"With a ton of dino-men, now trying to kill us?" Julie mentioned,

"So, overwhelming odds with little to no chance of success..." Metabee replied as well.

Kaikaina turned her head to look at A-Bomb, "And you're not gonna whine about how that's really not a plan and tell us to do something else that's not stupid and dangerous?" She asked A-Bomb,

But A-Bomb turned his head to look at Kaikaina, with a smile on his face, "Dude, stupid and dangerous is how we always get things done." He told Kaikaina, proudly.

White Tiger then turned her head to looked at A-Bomb, with a look of annoyance. "No, it's not! Stupid and dangerous usually Cunningham's way of attack!" The masked wearing hero told her leader.

Ninja had a sly look in his eyes, "And that stupidity and recklessness is gonna save the day as we only got one thing to break!" He told his teammates, happy.

"It's Party Time!" A-Bomb yelled his catchphrase.

Julie then used her super strength and clapped her hands, causing a huge shock-wave and gust of wind that knocked most of the dino-men off the volcano.

Ninja and White Tiger then both charged in and jumped up and landed their feet on some dino-men's faces and both Ninja and Tiger started running on the dino-men's faces, running towards Skor's drill.

A-Bomb, Julie, Metabee and Kaikaina all charged towards the dino-men, with A-Bomb jumping up and going into his ball form and fall, to be caught by Julie, who held the huge, spikey, blue, indestructible ball up with her super strength and tossed A-Bomb at Skor.

"AHH!" Skor screamed in shock as he quickly ducked and A-Bomb crashes into some dino-men,

Skor stood back up and turned to look at the dino-men, knocked out and laying on the ground. He turns back around and saw Kaikaina and Metabee in the air, bended both their right legs and shot them straight forward, kicking Skor in the face, sending him falling to the ground.

Now, A-Bomb went out of his ball form and he, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee were all charging towards the drill.

White Tiger and Ninja were climbing the drill and cutting the support ropes with Tiger's claws and Ninja's sword.

"Ninja Slice!" Ninja yelled out as he slices some ropes with his sword,

"Yah!" Tiger yelled as she slices some ropes with her claws.

With all the ropes cut, Julie ran towards the drill and puts both her hands, under a spiral. Julie gritted her teeth as she uses all her super strength to pull the giant drill from the ground, she pulled the tip of it out and she struggled to keep it balance.

A-Bomb watched Julie hold up the drill, she turned her head a little to look at him, and both of them smiled.

Julie then bended her knees and tossed the drill high up in the air, spinning it around. A-Bomb smiled as he bended his knees and super jumped up in the air, heading towards the drill. In the air, A-Bomb did a front flip and held his right leg high above his head and looked at the drill, he then swung his leg downward and hammer-kicked the drill straight down to the ground.

Julie, Ninja, White Tiger, Kaikaina and Metabee all jumped out of the way and the drill smashed into the ground, destorying the drill into hundreds of pieces.

A-Bomb landed on the ground and stood with his team, all looking at the destroyed drill.

Julie smiled as she and Kaikaina high 5-ed, Metabee nodded his head in joy and Ninja held his hand up to Tiger, wanting her to high 5 him too. But Tiger just glared at Ninja, meaning she is just gonna leave him hangin'.

"NO!" The sound of Skor yelling, made the team turn around and look at the dino-man.

Skor was battered and bruised and angrily glaring at the team of teens for destroy his drill and his evil plan.

Skor pointed his finger at the team, "You think that it's over?! Well it's not! I'm still in control of my dinosaur army! And I can still crush each and everyone of you brats with total- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Skor was ranting at them but he was stopped halfway with him yelling in pain.

The gang all looked confused on why Skor is yelling in pain, but then Skor moved his tail to the side, to reveal that Chomp is biting Skor's tail.

Julie smiled as she saw Chomp, biting his beak on Skor's tail and hanging on it. "Chomp!" Julie said, happy.

Skor moved his tail to to his face and grabbed Chomp with both hands and pulled him off, Skor then handle Chomp close to his face, which was angry at the baby triceratops.

"You'd betray you're dinosaur brethren?" Skor scowled at the baby triceratops,

"Ninja And A-Bomb's Double Upper-Cut!" Both A-Bomb and Ninja yelled out as both of them punched Skor's chin, sending him flying up and Ninja quickly grabbed Chomp from Skor before he hit the ground.

Julie quickly ran over to Ninja, who gives her Chomp, and Julie checks to see if Chomp was hurt but he was alright, which made Julie happy and hug Chomp.

White Tiger, Kaikaina and Metabee walked over to the fallen Skor, Kaikaina noticed a small device that was on the side of Skor's head.

"Hey, what's this?" Kaikaina said as she bends down and pulls the device off of Skor's head and held it up, as Tiger took a good look at it.

"It's a neural-cranial transmitter... Skor must have been using this to control all those dinosaurs." Tiger explained to her teammates.

But then Ninja walked over to the unconscious Skor, with a cockly look in his eyes.

"Well, consider his plans... Extinct!" Ninja declared, joking.

But no one laughed at that joke,

"Because he's a dinosaur man, and his plans are over." Ninja tried to explained the joke to his friends.

"We know, we just thought that joke was extremely weak." White Tiger told Ninja, coldly as she narrowed her eyes at him.

* * *

A couple of hours later, back in Jump City, at the Triskelion, in the SHED.

Randy and A-Bomb were in the living room area, laying on something. Randy and A-Bomb had their eyes shut and smiled,

"Ah... Now this is the way to relax..." Randy said, relaxed and calm.

"Yeah... You were right, Randy, this is more comfortable then the couch..." A-Bomb smiled, relaxed.

"You do know, Fury is not gonna let you two keep that thing." Ava told them, as she Kaikaina and Metabee were stand before A-Bomb and Randy.

Which is revealed to be the big pterodactyl nest both of them were sleeping in.

Randy and A-Bomb opened their eyes and looked at their teammates.

"Well, Julie got too keep Chomp as a pet, why can't we an souvenir?" Randy defended, as he wanted to keep the giant birds neat.

A-Bomb looked at the clock on the wall and realized something.

"Oh, dude, it's feeding time!" A-Bomb smiled as he and Randy picked up bottles, full of some pink stuff.

Both of them then opened their mouths and squirted the pink something into their mouths and drink it.

Ava, Kaikaina and Metabee looked at the bottles, wondering what was in them.

"What are you drinking?" Metabee asked the two of them.

"Some homemade pterodactyl regurgitation!" A-Bomb smiled as he enjoyed the regurgitation.

Ava, Kaikaina and Metabee were all a little grossed out on that.

"Well, it's no pterodactyl, but that is some _chunky_ goodness!" Randy declared, happy.

Meanwhile, in Julie's room,

Julie was kneeing on the floor, near her bed, where Chomp was happily rolling around as he was now getting adjusted to his new home.

Julie smiled as she watch Chomp roll around, happy, this team just got a pet.

(Authors Notes- Pretty deep with A-Bomb. Please review and comment)

(I do not own any rights to the characters I have just used, they are characters from their own respected franchises)

Randy Cunningham/The Ninja - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

Julie Hayward - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs Blue

Metabee - Medabots

Chung Pow Kitties (Ashley, Kitty and Bella) - Yin Yang Yo

Chomp - Dinosaur King

Skor - Kung Fu Dino Posse


	17. Ep 17 Insane For You

It was the afternoon in Jump City, and in Jump City High,

A-Bomb was seeing the school's guidance counsellor about a problem.

Inside an office, A-Bomb was laying on a therapy chair, while the school's counsellor was sitting on a chair, next to him.

The counsellor's was a middle aged Caucasian man with a moustache and a bald spot; he was wearing a deep blue sweater and brown chinos. The counsellor's name was Dr. Elliot Blaine.

A-Bomb looked depressed as he sighs, "...I mean I just don't know what to do..? I really like Julie and the more I try to think of how to tell her how I feel, the more I'm worried about the outcome." A-Bomb explained to Dr. Elliot about his problem.

A-Bomb was scared about trying to admit to Julie that he likes her so the best way to get some help was from the school's guidance counsellor.

"Rick, what you are facing is extremely common, you're scared that if you tell Julie how you feel, there would be a strong possibility that it could affect you friendship with her." Dr. Elliot explained to him.

"But me and Julie live under the same roof, if I tell her then it would be nothing but awkwardness flying in air between us." A-Bomb mentioned,

Dr. Elliot then looks at the clock hanging on the wall. "I understand Rick but we have run out of time." He told A-Bomb as he puts his clipboard aside.

A-Bomb then sighs as he got out of the chair and stood up with Dr. Elliot.

"Rick, what I would suggest that you should build common ground with Julie. Try to open up the thought to her like going to the movies together." Dr. Elliot mentioned to A-Bomb.

"Thanks, doc... by the way I hear you auction for a therapy show, how did that go?" A-Bomb asked him.

Dr. Elliot smiled, "Oh, great, they've asked me to host a pilot for the show this Thursday." He told him, sounding happy.

A-Bomb then shook Dr. Elliot's hand, then the door opens and a young girl entered the room with a clipboard in her arms.

The young girl was a student at Jump City High and was a teenager; she had a slim figure and was 16 years old, a Caucasian with blue eyes and long blond hair. She was wearing a pink tank top with a white shirt under it and dark blue jeans with a belt. The teenage girl's name was Harleen Quinzel.

Harleen notices A-Bomb with surprise. "Ohh! Uhh... Rick, I didn't... know you were in..." Harleen smiled, nervously.

A-Bomb turned to look at Harleen. "Oh hey, uhh..." A-Bomb said with a tone of confusion, "... I'm sorry; I keep forgetting your name?" A-Bomb apologized to her.

"It's Harleen... Harleen Quinzel... we're both in your art class and I'm Dr. Elliot's assistant." Harleen told him, sounding a little shy.

"Oh, sorry," A-Bomb apologized again as he rubbed his right hand behind his neck.

Dr. Elliot then patted A-Bomb's left shoulder. "Just remember what I said and you'll be OK, Rick." He told A-Bomb.

A-Bomb smiled as he nodded, he then walked over to a coat hook, where his backpack was hanging on.

Harleen then walked over to Dr. Elliot. "I... uh... wrote down some opening lines for your pilot... do you wanna hear them?" Harleen asked him, hoping.

But Dr. Elliot smiled as he shook his head. "I appreciate the offer, Harleen but I already have my opening written down." He told Harleen, who looked a little sad after the rejection.

A-Bomb then puts his back packet on and stood by the door, he looked at them. "Thanks again for listening, doc, see ya." A-Bomb told him as he turns around and was about to walk out.

But then Harleen quickly walked over to him, stopping A-Bomb from leaving the room.

"Uh... Rick... I was wondering... if you're not busy... you think... uh..." Harleen tried to say something but got too nervous and her face blushed like crazy.

"Sorry, Harleen, I've got some homework to catch up on with some friends but maybe next time." A-Bomb smiled at Harleen, who started to frown and look sad.

"OK, maybe next time..." She replied, sadly.

A-Bomb gave her a smile as he turns around and walks out of the room.

Harleen just stood there and lifted up her clipboard and flip some papers up to reveal a drawing of a heart and in the heart, there were some letters. _'H Q + R J'_. Harleen sighed lovingly as it was clear that she had a deep crush of A-Bomb.

* * *

Meanwhile, A-Bomb was walking down the hallway, passing by some students.

He then enters the cafeteria and sees the gang sitting at a table, having their lunch.

A-Bomb walks over to them and sat down next to Kaikaina.

"Hey, guys." A-Bomb greeted his friends.

Randy turned his head to look at A-Bomb. "How'd the counselling go?" He asked.

A-Bomb shrugged his shoulders. "It was OK, nothing big." He mentioned to his team.

"So, why were you seeing the guidance counsellor again?" Kaikaina asked him.

"Oh! Just some stuff with... uh a classmate..." A-Bomb lied, as he didn't want his friend and especially Julie to know that the meeting with the counsellor was about Julie.

But then Ava's watch started to beep, which made the team to look at the watch.

"Trouble at the Jump City art museum," Ava told them,

Metabee got out of his seat. "Let's go!" He said as the team all ran out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Jump City art museum,

Someone was holding a frame of a piece of art that was covering their face.

"You know... this one really captures my emotion... for profit!" The person said as he lowers down the paint, revealing himself to be Felix.

Felix then walked over to an open steel box where there was a ton more priceless paintings.

Felix looks at the paintings and thinks to himself. "Maybe, I'll keep one... may look good in my bathroom." Felix joked as closes the box with the paintings inside.

"BATHROOM!?" The sound of Metabee's voice entered the room, which made Felix turn around and face up to see Metabee and Ninja falling towards him.

Ninja then tucked his legs in and aimed at Felix. "Ninja Kangaroo Kick!" Ninja yelled as he extended his legs, kicking and sending Felix back a few feet away from the box.

Felix looked at Ninja and Metabee, standing before him,

Metabee crossed his arms as he had a playful look in his eyes. "I may not have the ability to go to the bathroom, but I know that it's more of a library then an art gallery." Metabee joked,

Felix then lifted up both his hands up and they started glowing with crimson energy and fire's it at Ninja and Metabee.

Both Ninja and Metabee charged towards Felix, while jumping and dodging his energy blasts, Metabee then stopped running and his feet grinded on the floor as he fires his horn missiles at Felix.

Felix quickly reacted and jumped out of the way and missiles hits and exploded on the floor, sending Felix flying for a few feet.

He quickly got back up and faced Ninja and Metabee. "You're a little shorthanded, where's the rest of your team?" Felix told them.

But then a rope came out of nowhere and tided itself around Felix, catching him off guard as the rope was now being pulled, upward with Felix.

Felix reaches the top of a statue and sees the person who was holding the rope, A-Bomb and Julie with Kaikaina and White Tiger holding Kaikaina's blaster that had the end of the rope sticking out.

A-Bomb smiled at Felix, "You called (?)" A-Bomb joked.

Felix then shook around a little as he looked at them, "Y'know, there are rules about climbing on top of the statues (!)" He joked.

"You're the last person to actually tell us how to follow the rules." White Tiger glares at him, on the irony of them being the good guys and him being the bad guy.

Felix then reached his hand behind him and grabbed something; he then tossed the thing he was holding, which was revealed to be a grenade, at them.

A-Bomb, Julie, Tiger and Kaikaina all quickly reacts and jumps off the statue, just in time before the grenade exploded, destroying the top part of the statue.

Ninja and Metabee both saw them falling to the ground. A-Bomb, Julie, Tiger and Kaikaina all landed on the floor safely but some debris from the statue fall towards them, they all jumped and dodged debris from crashing them.

Felix landed as well and turned around to see team S.P.D., nearly crushed by rocks.

He chuckled at them as he stood up. "Breaking an priceless art statue (?) Wait till ya get the bill for that (!)" Felix joked, as he turns around and runs to the exit, for his escape.

* * *

Outside the museum, Felix runs out and presses a button on his wrist, then his motorcycle, drove itself towards Felix. He jumps on and drives away as fast as his motorcycle can go.

Then White Tiger and Kaikaina ran out of the museum and saw that Felix was long gone.

* * *

After the fight, the team all heads back to school before next period.

Randy and Ava were out of their costumes and they were walking down the hallway.

"Felix is starting to get sloppy." Metabee told them as they walked.

"Alright here's what's gonna happen, after school, we head back to the Triskelion and see if Felix hasn't skip town yet." A-Bomb told his teammates.

"You got it." Ava told her leader as Metabee nodded.

Kaikaina turned her head to look at A-Bomb. "But you said we're gonna go see the new Splatter Train movie tonight!" The yellow helmeted girl told him, sounding disappointed.

A-Bomb smiled as pointed his right thumb at himself. "Kai, we'll watch it another time, but we need to focus on finding Felix before he causes more trouble." He explained to her as they continued walking.

* * *

Meanwhile in an unknown location, in a big storage room with large props and costume from some old cancelled TV and plays,

Felix entered to storage room, walking down to a couch and laid down on it.

He then picks up a TV remote and presses a button, which turns a TV on.

Felix starts watching some TV, and sees some stupid kids show where there was a team of heroes and they all worked together to stop one bad guy.

Felix then turned his head and looked up on the ceiling.

"It's getting lonely doing this by myself; Felix." Felix started talking to himself out of boredom as he turned his head to the left. "I agree, Other Felix, stealing and causing chaos just isn't fun anymore without someone to share the thrill with." Felix said to himself as he turned his head to the right. "Maybe you should get a dog, Felix?" He mentioned to himself.

Felix then dropped his right arm to the floor and drops the TV remote as he sighs in boredom.

* * *

It was now night in Jump City and at Downtown,

In an apartment building, in one of the apartment there was the sound of argument.

* * *

In the apartment, was a family with a husband, a wife holding a baby girl, a young son and an older son, and sitting at the kitchen table was an annoyed looking Harleen Quinzel, as she was trying to read a book.

"You ain't never gonna get on that TV show! They only show people who can actually sing on there! You sound like a cat being choked!" Harleen's father yelled at Harleen brother.

"What do you know, dad! I got a thousand hits on my video this week. I'm viral, you moron!" Harleen's brother argued with their father.

Harleen's mother then turned her head to look at Harleen. "Get yer nose outta that book, Harleen, and gave me a hand." She told her daughter as she was cooking something on the stove top. "I ain't taking care of these two babies all by myself."

But Harleen ignored her and tried to read her book but couldn't because of the noise.

But then Harleen's father walks to Harleen and poked his finger on her right cheek. "You think you're gonna get outta here and leave us? Ha! Think again!" Harleen's father mocked his daughter, as Harleen tried not to cry.

Harleen then stood up and walked to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

She wiped some tears from her eyes as Harleen knew she hated living here, with her family.

She turned and saw her window and walked over to it, Harleen opens it and climbs out on to the fire escape, as she started going down the ladder.

* * *

At some storage facilities, Harleen was walking towards one of them.

She opens the storage facility and walks in, and closes it.

Harleen walks over to some boxes and sits down on one and starts reading her book.

But Harleen then closed her book and puts it aside as she sighs, depressingly.

"Face it, Harley; all you do is get pushed around by anyone who takes the chance..." Harleen said to himself, "No one this ever gonna take you seriously... they see me and know that I won't stand up for myself... story of my life..." She said, looking sad.

But then Harleen heard someone knocking on the door, she walks over to the door and puts her left ear on it.

"Who is it?" Harleen said as she looked wary.

 _'Hi... uh I was just walking around until I hear you're tale of woe, so I was wondering if you could to me about it?'_ A voice came from outside storage room.

Harleen had a minute to think about whether or not to open the door; she then came to the conclusion on that she could talk to someone.

She then opens the door and it's revealed that the person is Felix.

Felix looks at Harleen and puts his left hand on his chest plate. "...I'm a great listener..." He told her, sounding calm and happy.

Harleen looked confused as she saw a fully armoured guy standing before her.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Felix opens a storage room, with tons of old props and he and Harleen walk in.

As they walked in, Felix then turned his head to look at Harleen. "I hear where you're coming from Harleen and you've came to the right place," Felix told her as the storage room's doors closed.

Harleen followed Felix into the room, as the lights went on. Harleen saw all the old props.

"Some people tell me that I have some traits of an egomaniac, I just try and make people smile a little more," Felix explained to Harleen.

"Well, I'll have you know that I'm an assistant for a guidance counsellor and extreme personality intrigues me!" Harleen told Felix, with a smile on her face, as Felix sat down on a chair and just looked at her. "And an extreme personality like yours might be my ticket to getting the respect I deserve!" She told Felix.

But then Felix stood up and walked to Harleen, looking at her. "So, you just wanna hang out with me just to write some book about how damaged I am?" Felix said, sounding slightly angry.

But Harleen had a confident smile on her face. "If I do write a book about you, I'll split the profits 50/50," Harleen mentioned to him, in a devious tone of voice.

Felix just looked at her for a couple of seconds, but then laughed a little at hearing that Harleen was trying to con him. "You've got guts, girl..." Felix told her, but then he leaned over to Harleen and stopped laughing. "...And I feed guts to the Varrens," he told Harleen, coldly, no one cons Felix.

Felix then whistled and Harleen heard something moving under some props, she turned her head, looking terrified.

Then two alien predators called Varrens, emerged from a giant prop and ran near Harleen, both walking around her like they're ready to skin her alive, as Felix watched on the sidelines.

The Varrens moved closer towards Harleen as she backed way a little, looking at them with fear in her eyes, but then that fear turned into a look of annoyance and slight rage.

Harleen now glared back at the Varrens, knowing she wasn't in the mood for this. "SIT!" Harleen ordered the Varrens with anger.

Both the Varrens hesitated but then sat, as they both whimpered in fear of Harleen.

Felix crossed his arms and looked at Harleen, impressed at how she made the Varrens fear her.

"Not bad..." Felix told Harleen, sounding impressed.

Harleen smiled at him, "I have two brothers," The blonde haired teen mentioned to him. "Now how about we sit down and have a heart to heart with Harleen?" Harleen smiled at Felix as she pointed at a couch, offering Felix to sit down.

Felix puts his right hand under his helmet's faceplate, thinking about it... but he just shrugs his shoulders, thinking 'what's the worst that could happen?'

Felix then jumped up and landed on the couch, on his back and his left hand on his helmet, looking like he was in despair.

"Oh, where do I begin?" Felix said, sounding like he was heartbroken, as Harleen pulls up a chair and sits down with a notebook and pen. "I guess it all began with my father..."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Triskelion,

Ava, A-Bomb and Nick Fury were all facing a huge screen with Blukic and Driba on the control panel.

"Nearly three hours later and we still haven't traced Felix's energy signature." Ava crossed her arms.

"Felix must have found a way to block his energy signature from our scanners," Nick mentioned.

A-Bomb then leans over the control panel and puts both hands on it, while he looks at the screen. "It would be safe if someone kept the scanners on at least until they find Felix. Who knows what he may be planning."

* * *

Back at Felix's storage room,

Felix and Harleen had switched places and Harleen was lying on the couch while Felix was sitting on the chair.

Harleen had an expression of despair and heartbreak. "...And then that overgrown egghead, Elliot Blaine said he didn't want my notes! And to make matters worse, the guy I like was there and he forgot my name!" Harleen told Felix her tale of woe.

Felix was writing notes on Harleen's notebook. "I see, and who is this guy you're crushing on?" The fully armoured guy asked her.

Harleen turned her head to face Felix. "This huge muscular spikey blue hulk, named Rick Jones but most people calls him A-Bomb..." She told him.

Then Felix's visor had a blink of light for a second, after hearing Harleen say she has a crush with A-Bomb, his mortal enemy.

Felix then knew he could use that to his advantage. "Well, he sounds like a guy who wouldn't know real beauty when he sees it." Felix told Harleen, which makes her sit up and look at him, while blushing on being called beautiful.

Harleen smiled at Felix, "You think I'm beautiful?" She asked, sounding flattered.

Felix leans on his chair, "I know real beauty, when I see it. Believe me, I know..." Felix told her as he stood up and took off his helmet, revealing his scarred, zombie looking face with his lip-less mouth and missing left eye lid.

Harleen gasped, quietly as she puts her hands over her mouth as she saw Felix's disfigured face.

Felix sighed as he turned away from Harleen, "I know... I'm... a monster..." He said, ashamed.

But then Harleen quickly stood up and grabbed his left arm to turn him around, facing him.

"You're not a monster..." Harleen looked at Felix's good eye and bloodshot eye.

"You and I are kindred spirits; we both have been though some form of torment…" Felix told Harleen as he starts walking around her. "I think the only way to solve your problem and gets some closure is to show the world that you will not let it push you around." He explained to her.

Harleen looked confused on what Felix was saying. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Felix then walked over to a box of props and pick up a big mallet, previously used be clowns. He then walks back to Harleen and give the big mallet to her.

"By introducing some anarchy into a society that does nothing but push people like us around, show them that you will not be a push over and deal with their self-loathing and incompatibility." Felix explained to her as he stood behind her and puts both hands on her shoulders. "Imagine what your life could be if you chose to let chaos be you're main course of action…"

Felix told her as Harleen started thinking about it.

* * *

(Harleen's imagination)

 _'Living on the paradise planets on the Corvac System…'_ Felix told her.

Harleen imagined a beautiful planet with a sunset and a huge palace by the beach.

 _'You could live like a queen, with servants that will be nothing but loyal for you…'_

In an exquisite living room, Harleen was wearing an expensive looking red dress as she was sitting on a nice looking couch.

 _'And sharing the experience with someone who with bask in every moment with you…'_

Harleen had an uncaring expression on her face; she turned her head to right and smiled as she saw someone was coming towards her.

It was a 17 year old Caucasian boy, wearing a Hawaii shirt with it un-buttoned, revealing his rock-hard abs and muscular figure. He was wearing blue shorts and sandals, the guy had short jet-black hair with an orange streak running down slightly to the right.

The guy was meant to be Felix in Harleen's imagination on what Felix looks like before his face got scarred and disfigured.

Harleen stood up and walked towards Felix, with a seductive smile on her face.

Felix then puts both his hands on Harleen's hip to pull her closer to him and Harleen puts her arms around the back of Felix's neck. Then both Felix and Harleen both leaned in and kissed each other on the lips.

(End of Harleen's imagination)

* * *

Now in reality, Felix and Harleen were kissing but Harleen was kissing Felix even though he doesn't have lips so she was just kissing his teeth. But it was still a passionate kiss to Harleen.

Harleen then pulls her lips away from Felix's teeth and looked at him.

"Uh, sorry I don't have lips." Felix pointed his finger around his lip-less mouth.

Harleen smiled, "Lips or not, I felt so much electricity in that kiss." She told him, sounding in love.

Felix then let's go of Harleen and walks over to the chair and picks up his helmet, putting it back on his head, hiding his face.

He then turns around to look at Harleen, who was smiling at Felix, holding the big mallet.

"So, what do you want to do..?" Felix asked her, already knowing her answer.

Harleen puts both hands on the mallet's long handle and looked at Felix, with a devious smile on her face. "Let's paint the town red..." She said evilly, as Harleen thinks that anarchy is the best medicine.

Felix then lifted his right index finger up and ran over to a clothes hanger rack, where there were some costumes from plays and TV shows.

"If you're going out on the town, you need to dress in style." Felix told Harleen as he grabbed the rack and rolls it near Harleen, showing her the costumes. "Something that's more... You!" He said as he grabbed one costume that had a colour design of red and black, and holds it up to Harleen while also holding white face paint in his other hand.

Harleen takes a good look at the costume and suddenly had a happy grin on her face as she liked it.

* * *

Harleen starts putting the costume on, starting with the fingerless gloves.

A large headpiece over her head that had the colour red on right quill and black on the left quill,

Harleen then puts on dark red lipstick.

* * *

After Harleen finished putting the costume on, she steps out of the dressing room, now dressed in a full body costume that was hugging her body,

The costume had begun with her legs that had red on the right leg and black on the left.

The costume had a pattern of red and black on different sides, it also had a white collar around her neck. Harleen had white face paint all over her face and an eye mask that conceals her eyes but were in the shape of aces for a playing card.

"Introducing, the new, the beautiful, the devastating... Harley Quinn!" Felix announced, giving Harleen a new name.

She wasn't Harleen Quinzel anymore, she was Harley Quinn!

Harley smiled as Felix took a good look at her on how hot Harley looked in that costume.

Felix then does a wolf whistle and then pacing like a hungry dog to prove his point on how good Harley looked.

Harley smiled widely,

Felix then offers his hand to Harley, she happily accepts it.

Felix then runs with Harley to begin their night of chaos.

* * *

Outside, the storage room's door opens and then Felix drove his motorcycle out of the room, with Harley sitting behind his and had her arms around his waist, holding on to him as they drove into town.

* * *

Felix and Harley were in a fancy restaurant, skipping merrily together with their arms locked together.

Skipping passed some people and waiters, who were all tied up and had their mouths shut with duck-tape by Felix and Harley.

* * *

Harley was making funny faces at a corner mirror, just hanging above an ATM.

As Felix puts three live grenades on the ATM, both of them ran as the grenades explodes, destroying the ATM and a ton of dollar money was now floating in the air.

* * *

Harley tosses a water balloon at a nearby police officer.

The water balloon hits him, soaking him in water. The officer turned to look at who threw the balloon and sees Harley smiling while waving at him.

The officer was about to walk over to Harley to arrest her, but then a huge blast of water knocks him to the side, Felix was holding a fire hose in his hands.

* * *

Now in the park, Felix and Harley was sitting on a bench, tossing his peanuts on the ground as some squirrels were eating some peanuts.

But the squirrels fell on the ground, with weird creepy grins on their faces. Those peanuts were not normal peanuts,

* * *

Felix and Harley then skips towards a public fountain.

Harley held a coin near her face and tossed it in the fountain and makes a wish.

Some civilians watched the two, in confusion on what they were doing.

Harley grinned as she turns to look at Felix, who tosses a special coin in the fountain.

Then suddenly the fountain stopped flowing and some purple foam burst out of the fountain, causing the civilians to run away in fear.

As the civilians running in fear, Felix and Harley were both doing the waltz, with Harley gazing into Felix's visor. As if they were a now married couple on their wedding day,

* * *

Harley laughed with happiness on how much fun it was to cause so much chaos.

Harley was sitting at the back of Felix's motorcycle, as he was driving.

She puts a grenade in a banana cream pie and tosses it at a billboard, which exploded on impact.

Both Felix and Harley laughed as she hugged Felix with glee as they drove off.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the SHED,

Julie was in the kitchen, pouring some doggy kibble in Chomp's bowl, as the little baby triceratops walks to the bowl and starts eating the kibble.

Julie happily watches her pet, eat his food. She then walks into the living room area and sits on the couch with Kaikaina, Randy and Metabee and watched some TV.

Ava then walks in the SHED, while holding some papers in her arms.

Kaikaina then leaned in closer to the TV as a commercial went on.

 _'See Splatter Train 4, critics claiming it to be the most spine snaking terrifying movie of the year.'_ The commercial said.

Kaikaina, Metabee and Randy all sighed depressingly as they really want to watch Splatter Train 4, but couldn't due to Felix being on the loose,

But then A-Bomb ran in the SHED, with a panicky expression on his face. "We've got trouble, numerous property destruction, robberies and some squirrels that's in a hospital in critical condition." A-Bomb told his team.

Ava looked at A-Bomb, "You think it's Felix?" She said, having strong suspicion on Felix being responsible.

"Maybe, we'll go on a search." A-Bomb proclaimed to his team, "We'll split up into two teams, Metabee, Randy and Ava will search downtown and me, Julie and Kai will look at the upper part of the city." He explained to them.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Jump City,

Felix and Harley were still driving on Felix's motorcycle, thought the city while Harley was throwing grenade at each building they pass.

Both Felix and Harley laughed their heads off, but then they stopped when they heard the sound of sirens,

Harley looked behind her and saw something coming up on them fast.

The thing that was chasing them was A-Bomb on his hoverboard, Julie with his jetpack and Kaikaina on her new motorcycle, a slick black bike with a large light orange ring underneath it.

The three of them races near them, getting closer,

A-Bomb over takes Felix and moves to the front of it, he turns his hoverboard around and turns his back around to face Felix and grabbed the front of his motorcycle and glares at Felix.

"Pull over!" A-Bomb ordered Felix as the motorcycle was still driving at high speeds.

But Felix turned his head to look at Harley, "And these are the Party Pooper Patrol (!)" He told her.

Felix then quickly held his left fist up, pointing at A-Bomb and blasted an energy blast at him, but A-Bomb quickly dodged the blast by letting go of motorcycle and falls back to Julie and Kaikaina.

Felix then puts his right arm around Harley and spins her on to his lap; Harley put her arms around Felix's neck as she looked at him with surprise.

"What are you doing?" Harley asked Felix,

He looked up and saw a hotel building that had outdoor elevators, "Going up!" Felix said as he presses a button on the dashboard, then the seat ejected, sending Felix and Harley high up in the air as Harley screamed.

A-Bomb, Julie and Kaikaina saw them go and A-Bomb set his hoverboard to maximum blasted up after them.

Julie then flies over to Kaikaina as she takes her hands and flies her up as well,

Felix and Harley both up to an outdoor elevator that was going down, they both landed on top of it safely. But inside the elevator was a young couple, who looked confused on what landed on their elevator.

"What was that?" The guy asked his girlfriend,

But then Felix's helmet appeared outside the window, upside down.

"Hello, don't mind us (?)" Felix told them, which made the couple scream in fear of Felix.

Outside Felix then stood up and saw Harley, who was lying on the roof.

"You're doing well for your first time." Felix told Harley as she looked up on him.

"Has anyone ever survived a night with you?" Harley asked him, looking concern.

Felix walks towards her and offers his hand to help her up. "There's a first time for everything." Felix told her, nicely.

But then, out of no way, A-Bomb came in and punched Felix, sending him flying at smashing into the wall.

A-Bomb then turned his head to look at Harley, who got angry at him.

"Leave Felix alone!" Harley yelled at him as she got back up and charges towards him, with her right fist in the air, ready to try and punch him.

But A-Bomb quickly step to the side just before Harley threw her fist at him, causing her to miss and almost fells off the edge of the elevator but A-Bomb grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her around, and faced her.

"Who are you?" A-Bomb told Harley as he grabbed her mask and pulls it off, and to his shock, he sees her eyes that were a familiar blue which looked at him with anger.

A-Bomb immediate knew who she was, "Harleen..?" He said, looking confusion.

But then Harley punches him across his face, making him step back from her, few as Harley takes her mask and places it back over her eyes.

"Oh, so now you remember my name (!) Well you're too late, buddy! Cause the name's Harley Quinn now!" Harley yelled at A-Bomb with anger,

A-Bomb looked confused on what was going on, "What are you doing, rolling with Felix?!" He asked her, why her, a normal human teenager is hanging out with Felix, a crazy energy fuel maniac.

Then Julie flew Kaikaina up the elevator and both landed on top of it, while Kaikaina got her blasters out and pointed each of them at Felix and Harley.

Harley then pointed her index finger at A-Bomb, "Because he actually appreciates me!" She told him.

Julie looked confused as she turn to look at Felix and back at Harley, "Wait… are you two… dating?!" She said in totally shock and confusion.

Felix then got back up and Harley then did a flip towards him and puts her hands on Felix's chest plate while he puts his right arm around her.

Both Felix and Harley looked at them, as Harley smiled and had her left leg was lifted high behind her.

"Aw, Julie, there's no need to get jealous, you had your chance with me but you blew it on your team but hey… If it wasn't for you…" Felix then tilted his head to look at Harley as she looked back at him. "…I wouldn't have met Harley."

Harley gazed into Felix's helmet's visor, "Oh, Felix!" She said in love and happiness as she quickly puts her hands on the back of Felix's helmet and pulled him in towards her face so that she could kiss his faceplate. Even though Harley is not kissing Felix's mouth but his helmet's faceplate, it was still a passionate kiss to her.

A-Bomb and Julie both looked weirded out by this, seeing Felix, their enemy has a girlfriend.

"WHAT?! Harleen, Felix is a manic!" A-Bomb told her.

Harley looked angry at A-Bomb as she lets go of Felix, "Better than what you are, a third wheel!" She yelled at him as she charges towards A-Bomb and tosses another punch at him.

But he steps to the side again and Kaikaina grabbed Harley's wrist and pulled her arm around her back, restraining her.

"Have you not seen his face? It's so scary, it's not hot!" Kaikaina told Harley, in terror.

A-Bomb and Julie then turned to look at Felix,

Felix then shrugged his shoulders at them, "Well, it was nice catching up but this is our stop." Felix told them as he quickly turned around and blasted the elevator engine, causing the elevator to stop and plummet down at great speed.

The couple inside the elevator held on to each other as the elevator shook violently as it plummeted.

On top of the elevator, the shaking causes Kaikaina to let go of Harley,

A-Bomb and Julie looked at Felix,

"It's your choice, Rick. You can catch us but you wouldn't save them in time!" Felix told him, referring to the couple in the elevator.

Felix then ran and grabbed Harley's arm and both of them jumped off the elevator, as Harley screamed.

Both Felix and Harley fall to the ground as Harley had her arms around Felix's neck holding him close to her as she screamed,

"AAAHHHH!" Harley screamed in terror as they fell.

Felix turned his helmet to look at her, "Relax, Harley, I still got a trick up my sleeve." Felix told her, not scared and worried at falling.

Felix then pointed both his hands to the ground, as Harley watches him, which made her scream louder.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H!" She screamed louder in terror,

The Felix blasted energy blasts thought both hands, blasting to the ground and the force of the blast manages to stop them from falling and carries them in the air.

Harley stopped screaming and looked at Felix, completely speechless.

"A little trick I learned from Iron Man." Felix mentioned to her as he flies them away.

Meanwhile the plummeting elevator, was falling and smashes into the ground, exploding,

On top of the building next to the hotel, A-Bomb, Julie and Kaikaina were standing on the roof with the couple who were in the elevator but A-Bomb Julie and Kaikaina managed to get them out just in time.

A-Bomb looked on and heard Felix laughing from the distance, his eyes then narrowed in seriousness.

* * *

Now back at the SHED,

In the living room area, Ava was on her laptop, sitting on the couch with Julie and Metabee sitting on both sides of her.

Ava was searching though the S.H.I.E.L.D. criminal database and tried to find information about Harley Quinn,

"So you're saying that she was a girl that was dressed up like a court jester?" Ava asked Julie, as she looked at her.

Julie nodded her head, "Yeah and I think she's dating Felix!" She mentioned, which made Ava stop taping and she and Metabee both looked at Julie with confusion.

"And you know that... how?" Metabee asked,

"She... kissed him... on his helmet's faceplate..." Julie told them, sounding awkward on that.

Ava then looks back at her laptop, "Well this 'Harley Quinn' isn't on the S.H.I.E.L.D. criminal database, there's no information or background on her." She explained to them,

"Her name is Harleen Quinzel," A-Bomb said, which made Ava, Julie and Metabee turn their heads to looked behind the couch and sees A-Bomb standing before them. "She's a human teenager who's also a student at school..." He explained to his team.

"If she's normal, why is she rollin' with Felix?" Metabee asked,

Ava then looks up on Harleen Quinzel, "Harleen Quinzel, age 16, eldest daughter to a broken down family in downtown Jump City, emotionally abusive parents." Ava readied the information on Harleen, "It also says that she works as an assistant to the school counsellor."

"So she's got baggage." Metabee mentioned,

"And Felix knew he could use that to his advantage." A-Bomb said,

"But why is Harley with him anyway?" Julie asked, in confused.

"Felix must have promise her that he could get her things." Ava mentioned.

"But what exactly did Felix promised her, she'll get?" A-Bomb wondered,

* * *

The next day, in Felix's storage room,

Harley was asleep top of a giant prop.

But then she lifted her head up and had one eye open, as she half asleep.

She saw that the TV was on; Harley gets off the prop and starts walking towards the TV as she saw a new report was on.

 _'According to eyewitnesses, these two criminal have caused numerous amount of property damage and destruction thought most of Jump City.'_ The new reporter explained, as Harley stood near the TV. _'Police files have confirmed that the female accomplice was 16 year old, high school student, Harleen Quinzel. We have here, former high school counsellor and so to be TV therapist, Dr. Elliot Blaine to offer us is observation.'_

The TV moves to face Dr. Elliot Blaine,

 _'It's not surprising that this would happen, I known Harleen and I knew that she would one day jump the track! She was a sad, needy, girl who tried to fill the void in her own soul...'_ Dr. Elliot explained,

Which made Harley leaned in, towards the TV as she had a cold and slightly angered glare at Dr. Elliot.

 _'...By dispensing romance advice to others.'_ Dr. Elliot announced,

Which shocked and surprise her by hearing that he was going to explain to the world on how messed up she is. "WHAT?!" Harley yelled in shock as her eyes widen,

 _'...And I will have a full profile on Miss. Quinzel, tonight on my new show.'_ Dr. Elliot smiled,

But Harley was so mean and angry, she grabbed each corner of the TV screen and shakes it, violently, as she growls in fury and grits her teeth.

She turned and saw a big prop mallet; she runs over and grabbed it with both hands and starts walking back to the TV.

"That egg-headed creep! I spend a year kissin' the dirt off his shoes and this is how he repays me!" Harley said to herself, so angry, she starts hitting the TV with the mallet, trying to break it.

But then Felix enters the storage room, with a little boxed gift in his left hand, behind his back.

He walked towards, Harley, who was still hitting the TV with the mallet,

"Harley, I got you a present!" Felix told her, happy as he held up the gift to her.

Harley stops hitting the TV, as she paces, still angry, "WHAT!?" She yelled as she turned to look at Felix's present.

Felix opens it and it was a beauty expensive diamond inside, it's immediate known that Felix stole that diamond.

Harley looks at the rock, "Nice, thanks!" Harley yelled as she continues hitting the TV with her mallet, as she was still angry.

Felix notices that she was upset, "What, you don't like it… What's wrong, Pookie?" Felix asked Harley, in a silly lovey dovey tone of voice.

Harley gritted her teeth in fury as she stopped hitting the TV and stare at it, "That big-headed, baldy hack! Just announced that he's going to do a full psychiatric analysis about me! On TV!" She screamed in blinding fury, as she glares at the TV. "All I ever did for him was suck-up!" She mentioned.

Felix looked at Harley, while tossing the diamond aside and steps forward, behind Harley, putting both his hands on her shoulders, to calm her down.

"I... want... him... to pay..." Harley said, coldly,

Felix chuckled a little, "Well... I don't want my best girl to be angry..." The fully armoured guy mentioned, as he had an idea.

* * *

A few hours later, in a TV studio,

There were people sitting on bleachers, as cameras were facing a stage that had a psychiatrist office.

Dr. Elliot was sitting on a desk, facing the audience and the cameras.

"What we have with Harleen Quinzel is a text-book case of a girl deluded by a fantasy image of herself as a healer and caregiver." Dr. Elliot explained to the audience about Harley.

"Hey, doc!" The sound of Harley's voice entered the room, which made Dr. Elliot gasp as turned around as the sound came from behind him. "...I've got a text-book case for ya!"

As the bookcase, behind Dr. Elliot falls over and crushes him under its weight.

Then Harley Quinn ran up and jumped up on stage, landing on top of the fallen bookcase, with a handbag.

Harley held her arms up and she smiled at the audience, "Hi! Hi! Jump City!" She said, happy, "The names Harley Quinn! Or maybe to some, Harleen Quinzel! Here tonight to give my old boss a good ol' token of appreciation!" She yelled out in happiness.

Harley then reaches into her handbag and pulls out a grenade that was in the shape of a heart.

Harley smiled at the audience while holding the grenade, "And here you're present!" She yelled as she pulls the pin out and tosses the grenade at the audience.

Everyone in the audience, saw the grenade come at them, and quickly got out of their seats and ran from the grenade, screaming. As the grenade explodes,

All the people were running to the exit doors, but then Felix's two Varrens jumped out and growled at the people, blocking the doors.

The citizens stepped back from the Varrens in fear, but then they all looked up and saw Felix, who was standing on a support beam as the spotlight shines on him.

"Now, now, everyone keep our seats... My Baby-cakes is just warming!" Felix told them, mocking them.

Harley looked at her boyfriend from a far, still on stage, as she loved how Felix calls her, his _'Baby-cakes'_ "Aww, that's right, Pud'n!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the SHED,

The whole team saw what was happening, live on TV.

 _'And I'm gonna set the record straight! And leave this show with a BIG BANG!'_ Harley yelled thought the TV, as she smiled, evilly.

A-Bomb, Ava, Metabee, Randy, Julie and Kaikaina all saw that and quickly stood up.

"Come on, we need to stop them!" Ava told her teammates.

Kaikaina turned her head to look at Ava, "Can't we wait until the commercials?" Kaikaina asked, wanting to see more on the show.

"KAI!" Everyone yelled at her in annoyance.

Kaikaina then sighed, "OK, OK, I'm going…" She said as the team all ran out of the SHED.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the studio,

Harley was walking around the stage with Dr. Elliot and some studio executives, all sitting on a therapy chair.

Harley smiled, as she walked around. "Sooo! You didn't want my opinion on stuff, huh?" Harley smiled at Dr. Elliot, who just sat there, quietly. "Well, I hope you like my opinion on a show I'm about to do!" She smiles as she whistles, loudly. As Felix's Varrens quickly got on stage and started growling at Dr. Elliot and the executives.

"I call it _'When Animals Attack and Horribly Maim People I HATE!'_ " Harley screamed in hatred and anger at Dr. Elliot, before holding her hands up and putting a cheery smile back on her face. "It's a comedy!" Harley smiled, happy.

Then the Varrens then charges towards Dr. Elliot and the executives, ready to attack them.

But just as the Varrens jumped up, about to attack them, Kaikaina and Ninja came and kicked both of the Varrens away in mid-air.

Ninja then looked up on Harley, and whistles like a wolf, "Whoa, you do look good in that costume, girl!" Ninja mentioned, as he checks out Harley.

Harley then took a step back, away from Ninja and Kaikaina, as she growls and held her fists up, ready for a fight.

But unknown to anyone, Felix was walking along the studio light hangers, as he looked at Ninja and Kaikaina as he pointed his fist at something as it started to glow, he was preparing an energy blast.

Felix fires an energy blast that cuts the ropes to a studio light hanger that was just above Ninja and Kaikaina.

Ninja quickly looked up and saw the studio light hanger plummet down towards them, Ninja quickly reacted by shoving Kaikaina but, by doing that, the studio light hangers crashes down on him, crushing Ninja under it.

Harley stepped back from the crash and Felix jumped off the hanger and landed near her.

Harley turned and saw her boyfriend in front of her, she was so happy, she hugged him.

"Thanks, Sweety!" Harley told Felix, happily, before letting go of him. Harley then looked at her boyfriend, "Now, drag what's left of PJ Boy out back..!" Harley pointed her thumb over her shoulder at Ninja, "...And drain him of his energy or whatever you do." Harley ordered him.

But Felix on the other hand was annoyed and outraged by what she just said.

"You... You're ordering... ME AROUND!" Felix yelled in anger, which made Harley looked at Felix, in shock and fear. Felix starts to walk towards Harley, as she started walking backwards, away from Felix, in fear as she had an expression of terror and fear on her face. "Let's get something straight here... No one orders me around... Let me remained you that I found you, wailing in the corner of your own flaws and if you... EVER... order me around then you'll be looking though a glass eye and breathing through a TUBE!" Felix threaten Harley as she stepped back in fear as Felix held his right fist at her as it was glowing with energy. "...Do I make myself clear..?"

But Harley didn't answer; she looked heartbroken after being threaten and yelled at by the one person, she thought cared about her. As she started to cry from that,

But Felix looked at Harley and quickly calmed down, as he thought Harley looked so cute when she's whimpering in fear.

Felix then shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Harley, "Aw, Harley... Babycakes... I'm sorry, I yelled at you... I mean, I just can't stay mad at you!" Felix said to Harley, nicely.

Harley hesitated at first but she got really happy at being forgiving by Felix, she giggles with glee as Felix put both his hands on her cheeks and pulled them a little, making Harley squeaks like a baby in happiness.

But then A-Bomb, White Tiger and Metabee all dropped in, just behind Harley,

Felix quickly sees them, and then looked back at Harley, who was still smiling at Felix. He then pushes Harley away from him, with great force at A-Bomb and his teammates, as he ran away.

Harley looked shocked as she stumbles backwards, towards them, as A-Bomb grabbed her shoulders to stop her, but he sees that Felix was trying to escape. A-Bomb then pushes Harley aside, to let Tiger and Metabee deal with her as A-Bomb starts running, chasing Felix.

As A-Bomb started chasing Felix,

White Tiger, Metabee and Harley all looked at each other in confusion on what's going on.

"Guys! Ninja needs help!" Kaikaina yelled out, as she was trying to pull all the debris off of Ninja, on stage.

Tiger and Metabee then quickly ran to help Kaikaina, while also pushing Harley to the side as they ran.

Harley gritted her teeth in rage and anger after what Felix just did and what S.P.D. did.

Tiger and Metabee quickly gets on the stage, as Kaikaina was still trying to lift the debris off of Ninja. Tiger and Metabee helps Kaikaina and lifts the beam off of Ninja and Metabee help pull him out.

But meanwhile, Harley pulls out a remote out of her bag, "You dorks, ain't gonna pull the plug on my show!" Harley smiled as she presses a button on the remote.

Then a huge explosion came from the corner of the building, shaking everything in the building.

Debris started flying from the roof, making the trapped hostages ran in terror.

A-Bomb and Felix were both facing each other, until A-Bomb turned around with a look of shock on his face, at Harley.

"What did you do!?" A-Bomb yelled,

Harley was back on stage, as she had a look of anger on her face, as she pointed her finger at Dr. Elliot and the executives. "They tried to use my insanity to make big bucks... So I'm just gettin' my cut..." She told him, cold and dark.

Felix crossed his arms and started laughing, which made A-Bomb turn his head to look at him, "There are three more bomb planted around this building, once they go, all of Jump City broadcasting goes CRASHING DOWN!" Felix mocked A-Bomb.

Then Ninja, Metabee and Kaikaina were shock to hear that.

"Their planning to kill TV!" Ninja yelled in horror.

But Kaikaina shook her head, "NO! TV is the solution and cause of all my problems!" She yelled in rage.

Felix then looked at Harley, "Show'em, Babycakes!" He told Harley,

Harley smiled as she lifted up the remote and was about to press the button again.

But then Julie came in and grabbed the remote, out of Harley's hand and crushed it with her bare hand, surprising Harley.

Harley looked shocked as she turned her head to look at Julie, who gave her a serious look on her face.

"Nobody takes away my soaps!" Julie told Harley, seriously.

Harley quickly reacted and did a back-flip, away from Julie, as she tosses what was lift of the remote away.

Harley then reaches into her bag and pulls out a small device, and presses a button, then the small device transforms into a large mallet with a long handle. Harley puts both hands on the handle and charges towards Julie, ready to strike her with it.

She swings her mallet at Julie, but Julie quickly dodged it and then tackles Harley to the floor. Both girls started rolling around, tussling and fighting on the floor, as A-Bomb and Felix watched them fight.

Felix crossed his arms as he enjoyed watching two girls fight in front of him, he then turned his head to look at A-Bomb. "Now that's entertainment, huh, Jones?" Felix told A-Bomb as he pointed his thumb at them.

But then Felix quickly lifted his right fist at A-Bomb and fires an energy blast at him, but A-Bomb quickly dodged it and charges to Felix and grabbed his right wrist and used all his strength to swing Felix and toss him, sending him flying and smashing into a wall.

Harley then hits Julie in the stomach, causing her to step and wheezed in pain, Harley then puts her mallet away and reaches into her bag and pulls out a grenade. She pulls the pin out and tosses it at Julie, who was still kneeing on the floor, clutching her stomach.

A-Bomb turned and gasped in shock to see the live grenade that was about exploded on Julie, he quickly ran towards the grenade and kicks it off the floor and it flies towards Harley and lands back in her open bag.

Harley gasped as she looked at the live grenade in her bag, and quickly tossed it away and ran away from it. But then the bag exploded with a huge kaboom that sends Harley flying and hitting the floor, knocked out.

Ninja, Metabee, White Tiger and Kaikaina looked at the hostages, "We've gonna get everyone out of here!" Tiger told them, as the four of them ran to the hostages.

Everyone was running and screaming as they ran away from the fire that started on the stage, the fire sprinklers when off.

Metabee ran ahead and fires his horn missiles at the emergency exits, blowing them up and leaving a huge gaping hole there.

"Everyone, follow us!" Ninja told the hostages, as he, Tiger, Metabee and Kaikaina all ran through the hole with the hostages following them, evaluating the building.

Meanwhile, Felix recovered and started running,

He stopped and saw Harley, still lying on the floor, knocked out.

But Felix then shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry, Cutey but it's not you... I'm just really not a nice guy!" Felix laughed as he pointed both his fists up and blasted the roof and pointed his fists downward and blasted himself up in the air and flies though the hole in the roof, escaping into the night sky, laughing.

A-Bomb ran up and stood just under the hole in the roof and looked up, he glares as he grits his teeth he watched Felix get away again but then A-Bomb turned and saw Harley.

As the fire became bigger, A-Bomb ran on stage and picked up the unconscious Harley Quinn and carried her, bridal style and ran to the exit, with Julie holding both of Felix's Varrens over her shoulders and ran to the exits with A-Bomb.

* * *

A few hours' later,

Everyone was evaluated from the building as some fire trucks were spraying the burning building with water.

As there were some S.H.I.E.L.D. trucks there, as some S.H.I.E.L.D. solders were wheeling the Varrens in cages into a truck.

Meanwhile Harley was walking toward a truck, in handcuffs and being escorted by two S.H.I.E.L.D. solders, ready to take her to S.H.I.E.L.D. maximum security prison.

But A-Bomb stepped forward and held his hand out to stop them, as he had something to say to Harley.

Harley just stood there and looked at the blazing building, with a look of regret on her face.

"Felix doesn't care about anyone but himself, always have, always will..." A-Bomb told Harley, in a serious tone,

Harley then turned her head to face A-Bomb, "You think a girl would know better..." Harley mentioned, as she now regrets ever meeting Felix.

As the solders escorts Harley into the truck, A-Bomb walks up to his team.

"Well, that settles that then." Ninja mentioned,

A-Bomb then turned his head around to watch Harley as she got in the truck. A-Bomb looked disappointed, "Harleen didn't deserve this, leaving her normal life to get in a life of crime... She just wanted someone to talk about how she was feeling..."

But then Julie puts her hand on A-Bomb's shoulder, which makes him turn his head to face Julie, who smiles at him.

"You know, Splatter Train 4 is still showing, if we hurry, we might be able to catch the last show!" Julie mentions to A-Bomb, with a smile.

A-Bomb then looked at his other teammates and sees that Ninja, Kaikaina and Metabee were on board as Tiger just crossed her arms as she looked at him.

A-Bomb then looks back at Julie and smiled back, "That sounds great..." He said.

Meanwhile, now inside the back of the S.H.I.E.L.D. truck, Harley sat on the seat, ready to be taking to S.H.I.E.L.D. maximum security prison.

One of the solders got in and sat down on the driver's seat, but then... PARP! The solder gasped as Harley turned to look at him,

The solder then pulled something that he was sitting on, off and held it up, it was a whoopee cushion that had a note on the side.

Harley then leans in and read what it said, "Huh..?" She said,

It said, _'Dear Harley, keep on smiling, love Felix'_ on it.

Harley looked speechless as she readied that, but then her expression changes into an extremely happy grin. "EEE!" She squealed in happiness as she falls in love with Felix again, as she now knows that Felix does care about her.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Harley started laughing like a manic as the truck began to drive off, with Harley's laughs echoing through the night sky, as the echo of Felix's laugh joined the sky.

(Authors Notes- Loved writing this episode, love Harley Quinn. Please review and comment)

(I do not own any rights to the characters I have just used; they are characters from their own respected franchises)

Randy Cunningham/The Ninja - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

Julie Hayward - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs Blue

Metabee - Medabots

Felix - Red Vs Blue

Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn - The Batman (2007)

Dr. Elliot Blaine - The Batman (2007)


	18. Ep 18 Family Matters

In the basement of the home of Jack Spicer, Jack and Gene Khan was standing before a giant crate.

Gene crossed his arms as he looked at Jack. "This new machine better show promise, Jack." He told him.

Jack smiled evilly as he walks up to the crate with a crowbar and tries to pry it open.

"Stop complaining, this beauty is the top model in evil robotics!" Jack told him as he tries to open the crate.

Jack finally opens the crate and the sides all fall over and reveals the huge object inside.

Gene had a looked intrigue at seeing the thing. "This looks... very promising..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the SHED,

The team was in the living room area.

"There comes a time in a hero's life where they'll meet with the breaking point that will push them to their limits!" Randy said, trying to sound serious.

"What do you mean by breaking point, we're just playing Ping Pong, ya dork!" A-Bomb told him, in annoyance.

Randy is revealed to be wearing a white karate gi with the sleeves torn off, a long red headband wrapped around his forehead, a black martial arts belt and bare feet. Randy is obviously dress to look like Ryu from Street Fighter.

A-Bomb is revealed to be wearing bright red gi with the sleeves ripped off, a blonde wig on his head and wearing a black belt at his waist. A-Bomb was dressed like Ken from Street Fighter.

A-Bomb looked at Randy with annoyance as he scratches the wig. "I seriously don't know why I always gotta be Ken; you know the wig gives me an rash!" He told Randy.

"Oh, quit complaining!" Ava told them, sounding annoyed.

Ava was revealed to be wearing a school's uniform, a short-skirted sailor uniform (seifuku) with the collar popped and red bloomers underneath. She was also wearing red Converse-esque shoes, a red top under her uniform, red boxing gloves, a yellow bola tie, and a white headband wrapped around her forehead. Ava was dressed to look like Sakura from Street Fighter.

Julie is revealed to be wearing a qipao, a Chinese dress. Her outfit is modified to allow a far wider range of movement than a normal qipao. She was also wearing white combat boots and blue leotard with dark brown sheer pantyhose with her qipao. Her qipao is blue with golden accents. She had her hair in a hairstyle called "ox horns", a typical style in which Chinese children dress their hair; depictions of girls in Chinese paintings frequently show girls in ox horns. Julie was dressed like Chun-Li from Street Fighter.

Kaikaina was revealed to be wearing a green thong leotard and a Delta Red triangle insignia on the right, a red beret on top of her helmet, black combat boots, and red gauntlets. Her legs were sparsely decorated with green camouflage paint. Kaikaina was dressed like Cammy from Street Fighter.

Ava glares at Randy and A-Bomb with annoyance. "What I don't get is why we need to wear these stupid outfits, just to play table tennis!" She told them.

Metabee then walked over to Ava, dressed in a pink traditional karate gi. Metabee was dressed as Dan from Street Fighter.

Metabee looked up on Ava. "Naw, come on, it's fun!" He mentioned to her.

Kaikain puts her hands on both her hips. "I feel really in-powered!" She told Ava, sounding happy.

Julie then picked up a gong-mallet and smiled, "Let the battle, begin!" She proclaimed as she banged a gong.

Randy and A-Bomb both stood on each end of the ping pong table, whirling their ping pong bats in the air.

"Ohhh, my worthy opponent, are you ready to ping the pong?" Randy told A-Bomb, with his voice sounding like a character from an old Kung Fu movie.

"Wahaha, I'm prepared, young grasshopper, your pong is no match for my ping." A-Bomb replied to Randy, with his voice sounding like a character from an old Kung Fu movie as well.

Randy then gave A-Bomb the evil eye. "Ohhh, do your worst!" Randy then held up the ping pong ball, "WAA-HAA!" Randy does karate yell as he hits the ball.

"WAA-HAA!" A-Bomb did a karate yell as well as he hits the ball back to Randy.

"WAA-HAA!" Randy does a karate yell as he hits the ball back to A-Bomb.

"WAA-HAA!" A-Bomb does a karate yell as he hits the ball back.

Randy and A-Bomb both hit the ball to each other with speed and accuracy as Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee watched on the sidelines.

A-Bomb hits the ball, as Randy did a back-flip and hits the ball back with his foot. A-Bomb then hits the ball just under his leg, back at Randy, as he hits it back.

But A-Bomb puts too much swing on his hit and accidentally throws his bat at Randy, Randy quickly dodge by doing a perfect split on the floor. As for the bat, it flew in the air and smashed through the window.

A-Bomb, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all looked at the now broken window in shock.

Randy got back up, turned his head to look at the window and turns back to face A-Bomb.

"You have smashed the window of transparency!" Randy told A-Bomb, still talking in his Kung Fu voice.

"Ohh!" A-Bomb yelled in terror as he, Kaikaina and Ava all quickly ran over to the broken window. "Ohh, man! Fury is gonna kill me!" A-Bomb said, sound scared,

Kaikaina then shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, probably..." She mentioned but then Kaikaina taps A-Bomb's left shoulder. "Come on, hurry up and finish your game, me and Bee got next!" She told him as she and Ava walks back to the table.

A-Bomb turns around to face the gang. "But I don't have a bat!" He told them as he can't play without a bat.

Julie walked near the hanger door. "Don't worry, I'll get your bat, it's just around the SHED." She offered as she walked out.

Outside the SHED, Julie walked around to the side of the hanger, looking for A-Bomb's bat, until she found it, lying on the ground, with some small broken glass.

Julie walks over to it and picks it up, as she turns around to see Nick Fury standing before her.

"Oh, hi, sir," Julie smiled at the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Julie… you've got visitors…" Nick told Julie as he pointed his right thumb over his shoulder, pointing at someone.

Julie then leans her head to the side to see what he was pointing at and to her total shock as she saw two adults that she quickly recognized.

One of them was a slightly fat man with the same tanned skin as Julie he was wearing a blue shirt and slightly yellow chinos, he had short brown hair and three pieces of hair on his chin.

The other adult was a slender woman with the same tanned skin as Julie she was wearing a red sleeveless top on with white jeans, she also had short silver hair.

Julie looked speechless as she looked at their angered expressions. "Mom… Dad..?" Julie said, in confusion and surprise to see her parents here.

* * *

A couple of hours later, after getting out of her costume and into her pink sleeve-less, belly top and pink shorts.

Julie was sitting at a table in Nick Fury's office in the Triskelion with her parents and Nick Fury in the room with her.

Julie looked at her parents, seeing that they were both giving her slightly angered looks.

Julie was about to say something, but couldn't put what she was thinking into words.

"Uhh… Nice to see you again…" Julie mentioned, as she smiles sheepishly at her parents.

"Is that really all you have to say after you lied to us?" Julie's mother told her, in annoyance.

"I didn't mean to lie; I just knew you guys would freak out if I told you…" Julie defended, and then her face had an expression of confusion on it. "How'd you find out I was here?" She asked her parents.

"We saw the news that had a breaking report about a 20 foot robot terrorizing a junkyard in Jump City, but was stopped by what witnesses claim to be 'A young tanned-skinned girl with silver hair'." Julie's father told Julie.

Julie's mother shook her head as she puts her right hand on her forehead.

"I still can't believe that over the past five years, you've lied to us about going to boarding school and been doing nothing but fight criminals and put your life in danger." Julie's mother said to her daughter, practically heartbroken.

Nick then decide to step in. "I understand what you're feeling right now, Mr. and Mrs. Hayward, but Julie has proven that she is more than capable of holding her own against insurmountable odds. " He explained to them.

"Oh, but you're OK sending an 16 year old girl to dangerous places, fighting bad guys for the sake of it!" Julie's father yelled at Nick.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of Nick's office, the team was trying to listen in on the conversation.

Everyone was dressed back in their normal clothes and Kaikaina was leaning on the door, with the end of a glass was on the left side of her helmet, trying to hear what they were saying.

Randy leaned in towards her. "Can you hear what their saying?" He asked her.

Kaikaina turned her head to Randy slightly. "Just a little,"

Ava crossed her arms as she had a disapproving expression on her face. "This is wrong; you're butting in a family matter." She mentioned to both of them.

A-Bomb then puts his hand on Ava's shoulder. "I know it's wrong but there might be a strong possible that Julie may have to leave the team." He explained to her, sounding worried.

Kaikaina then lifted her right hand up, as she was hearing something. "Wait… I think Julie telling them the story of how she got her super strength…" Kaikaina told them.

Metabee looked up at Randy. "How did Julie get her powers?" He asked him.

Randy looked down on Metabee. "I was told that she have an energy inside of her called 'Subterra Energy' that gives her, her super strength." Randy explained to him.

"Wait!" Kaikaina said as she shakes her right hand around as she leans in closer, too listen in.

* * *

Back inside Nick's office,

"… And after that, I developed super strength and that's why I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. so I could learn about my powers, understand it." Julie explained to her mom and dad.

"Well, so far, after learning about all of this, I do not think we understand you anymore, Julie." Julie's mother told her.

"Julie, me and your mother wouldn't stand for you constantly putting your life in danger for some cause." Julie's father explained to her, sounding stern. "Julie, pack your stuff, you're coming back to Australia with us." He told his daughter.

Julie then jumped up, looking shocked. "What, no! What about my friends and school? I can't leave all of that behind!" She defended, as Julie didn't want to leave her friends and the home she has made.

Julie's mother glares at Julie, crossing her arms. "Julie, I'm sorry but the decision is final." She told Julie.

But then an alarm when off in the office, which made Julie, her parents and Nick to look at the alarm.

"What's that?" Julie's father asked.

But then the door opens, causing Kaikaina, Metabee and Randy all too fall to the ground.

Randy, Kaikaina and Metabee all look up to see Nick and Julie, while A-Bomb and Ava were both standing by the doorway.

A-Bomb notices Nick's annoyed expression on his face. "Uh... We hear the alarm and rushed right over..." A-Bomb said, nicely hoping that Nick doesn't put it together that they were eavesdropping.

Ava then lifted up her watch and looks at the screen. "Trouble at town centre of Jump City," Ava told them, that trouble is happing at the centre of the city.

But Julie expression changed into a smile as she quickly realized something. "This is perfect! We can use one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. spybots to let my parents see us action, then you'll see why I've got to stay here!" She explained, happy knowing she now has a good reason to show her parents why she needs to stay.

* * *

Meanwhile in the town centre of Jump City,

Innocent citizens were all running away from something.

The thing that they were running from was a big hulking mech with huge arms and a rocket engine attached to its back, the front of it had a small round glass window on it. Its paint-job was a snow white and there was a red star on the centre of its front.

Then some familiar evil laughter was coming from the mech. "Bow before me!" Jack's voice came out of the mech as he starts laughing some more.

But Gene Khan then appears and walks next to the mech, with a look of annoyance.

"Stop, gloating! Will you?" Gene told Jack, who was piloting the mech. "You've already shown that, that thing is intimidating but it's time to find out what it can really do." He told Jack.

But then a familiar horn missiles, hits the mech, sending it back a few feet,

Gene then turned his head to see team S.P.D. standing before them.

The team all looked at Jack and Gene, while there was a small drone flying near them, with a camera at the front.

* * *

Back the Triskelion, Julie's parents and Nick Fury were watching the spybot's footage on a monitor, while Blukic and Driba were on the controlling the drone with the control panel.

* * *

Back to the team, they were all looking at Jack inside the mech.

"Another mail ordered weapon, Jack (?)" A-Bomb joked,

The mech then puts its hands on its hips. "Ha! Team S.P.D. prepare for a crushing defeat from the un-stoppable machine, the Crimson Dynamo!" Jack yelled, in triumph as he told them the name of the mech he was piloting.

A-Bomb smiled as he made his hands into fists. "It's Party Time!" He yelled as he and the team charges toward the Crimson Dynamo and Gene.

Gene then pulled out his bow staff and starts fighting White Tiger and Ninja.

Metabee and Kaikaina both started shooting their gauntlet and blasters at the Crimson Dynamo.

But their shots were bouncing off the armour, not damaging it at all.

A-Bomb then charges towards the mech, ready to attack, but the Crimson Dynamo launches a right upper-cut punch at him, sending A-Bomb flying thought the air and crash into a parked truck.

Meanwhile, both Ninja and Tiger were throwing kicks and punches to Gene, who managed to block their attacks with both ends of his bow staff.

Julie ran over to a lamp port from the side walk, grabs it and uses her super strength to pull it out of the ground.

She then charges towards Crimson Dynamo, ready to swing the pole it him.

But just after Julie swung it, the mech quickly grabbed the pole in it left hand.

Julie then let's go of the pole and starts throwing punches at the Crimson Dynamo's torso, but for some reason her punches weren't damaging the mech, even with her super strength, Julie wasn't even putting a scratch on it.

She looked confused as Julie looked up and looked at the window of the Crimson Dynamo, and to see Jack's face on the other side of it.

Jack grinned at her, "That's shock absorbing armour plating you're punching! It absorbs attacks like a sponge!" Jack told Julie as the Crimson Dynamo then lifted up both its arms high in the air.

Julie quickly reacted and covered her head with her arms to block his attack, but Crimson Dynamo swung its giant fists down and slamming them into Julie's arms, she stood her ground but just after the fists slams into her arms, the ground she stood on, got cracked under her feet.

As the fists move away from her, Julie felt wobble from having a ton of force being smashed on top of her, causes her to be a little dazed.

But then the Crimson Dynamo punches Julie into the ground, causing her to lie on the ground on her back. The Crimson Dynamo then continues punching Julie into the ground with each fist.

Metabee then fired his horn missiles at Crimson Dynamo again, which hits it and sends it back a few feet away from Julie. Kaikaina then quickly ran to Julie and helped her back up and helped her to walk to the side.

Gene was still fighting Ninja and Tiger, still holding his own against the two of them; he then did a leg swipe on Tiger, causing her to fall to the ground and Gene quickly spun around, jumped up and did a spinning kick that hits Ninja right in the face, sending him back a few feet.

Gene then quickly ran to Crimson Dynamo, who quickly recovered from those missiles.

"I'd say that our test with the armour is a good success." Gene told the Crimson Dynamo.

Gene then summoned his hover board; he and Crimson Dynamo lifted off the ground and flew away.

Leaving the team, watching them get away as Julie still had her arm around Kaikaina.

* * *

The team then went back to the SHED, looking down on their defeat, especially Julie.

As they entered the SHED, they saw that Julie's parents were standing before them, with some suitcases full of Julie clothes and stuff, even Chomp was in a little dog cage.

Julie's expression now had a scared look on her face as she knew what they were doing.

Julie took a step back from her parents as she slowly shook her head. "No... No, please!" Julie begged them.

But Julie's father had his hand up to stop her. "Julie... No more excuses, this place, what you're doing is not safe... We're doing this for your own good... Julie, you're coming back home with us back to Sydney..."

A-Bomb, Kaikaina, Randy, Ava and Metabee were shocked on what was happening.

"...And you are not coming back."

Julie looked horrified on that her parents were taking her back to Australia.

* * *

It was two days after Julie moved out and went back to Australia with her parents.

Inside the SHED, the gang was in the kitchen, washing the dishes.

With Julie gone, everyone felt a great emptiness in their hearts that missed Julie.

At the sink, Metabee, Kaikaina and Randy were standing side by side in line as they were doing jobs.

Metabee was scrubbing a plate with soap, he then hands it to Kaikaina, "Kai." He said, sounding depressed.

Kaikaina takes the plate and washes the soap off, she then hands it to Randy, "Randy." She said, sounding depressed.

Randy takes the plate and dry's it with a cloth, he then hands it to... "Julie." He said, sounding depressed.

But after Randy let's go of the plate, it dropped and falls to the floor, smashing into little pieces because Julie wasn't there to take it.

Metabee, Kaikaina and Randy all looked down at the broken plate and all sighed depressingly, they all missed Julie.

Randy then turns around and started walking around the kitchen. "I miss Julie..." He said, sounding sad.

"It's just not same without her." Kaikaina mentioned, sounding sad.

Metabee nodded, "You can say that again, I still get to make fun of Randy but... half the time he doesn't know I'm doing it." He explained to Kaikaina.

Randy then squatted down, looked sad. "I wonder what Julie's doing right... WAIT! You make fun of me!" Randy turned to Metabee, hearing that he makes fun of him behind his back.

Metabee ignored him and just looked down, depressingly. "Aw, I miss Julie..." He said.

"Same here," Kaikaina nodded her head.

Meanwhile, upstairs in Julie's room,

A-Bomb was sitting on the bed, looking at the empty bedroom, looking sad and depressed.

The spikey blue hulk was sad about Julie, thinking that he never got the chance to tell her his real feelings about her.

Back in the kitchen,

"I just wish that her parent would just understand that Julie made a home here and that she got friends that miss her." Metabee explained, sad.

Randy then stood up, "I just wish we could go to Australia and talk to Julie's parents, ourselves and change their minds." Randy said to them.

"Wish granted," Ava said, which made Randy, Kaikaina and Metabee turn and saw Ava entering the kitchen, holding up her wrist up and a holo-map was being projected on her watch. "A Makluan Ring had just appeared on my scans." She told them.

The three of them looked at her, "Where?" Metabee asked.

"Sydney, Australia," Ava told them,

Randy, Metabee and Kaikaina all perked up after hearing that a Makluan Ring is somewhere in Australia, which just so happens to be where Julie is.

A-Bomb exited Julie room, with a look of hope,

* * *

Just a day later in Sydney, Australia,

Julie and her parents entered their house; Julie was carrying a ton of her suitcases and stuff by herself as she was using her super strength to carry it,

Her parents looked slightly weirded out as it was going to take some getting used to the fact that their daughter has super strength that could carry 20 tanks with just her left pinkie finger.

"Uh... Home sweet home!" Julie's father mentioned with a smile, hoping to cheer Julie up.

Julie took a good look around the house, almost forgot what the inside looked like.

She sighs as Julie puts her suitcases down on the floor,

Julie's mother then walked over to her and puts her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Our room's ready, sweetie, want us to help you pack?" She asked Julie,

But Julie looked at her mother, with a gentle smile. "It's OK, mom… I'm… uh… I'm just gonna go rest, I'm pretty tired from the plane trip…" Julie said as she lets Chomp out of the doggie cage and held her pet baby Triceratops in her arms.

Julie's mother smiled back at her as she nodded, Julie then walked the stairs with Chomp in her arms.

Julie's parents watches as their daughter walked up the stairs, both with concerned expression on their faces.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing? Julie was happy back in Jump with her friends…" Julie's mother asked her husband.

"You've seen what the danger back there… Julie may have powers but she's still 16. She needs to be somewhere safe and where we can keep her safe." Julie's father explained to her, concerned towards their daughter's safety.

Julie opens a door and saw her old bedroom, but empty.

She had a look of wonder as it has been a year, since she, last been in her old room,

Julie sighs as she looked down at her arms and looked at Chomp, "Well… welcome to your new home, Chomp…" Julie smiled at her pet as she sets him down on the floor, as Chomp explored around the room.

Julie walks towards the bed, and sees the mattress was still there, she then sat down on it and lied down, and sighed depressingly as she already misses her friends.

But then a loud sound came from outside the house, which catches Julie's attention as she stood up and walked over to her bedroom window.

Too her surprise and happiness, Julie saw the Quinjet, outside her house, landing in the middle of the road.

Julie smiled as she quickly ran out of her room,

The doorbell rang and Julie's mother walked up to the door and opens it.

To her surprise to see at her doorstep, were A-Bomb and Kaikaina, standing outside the door.

"Uh… Can we crash on your couch?" Kaikaina asked Julie's mother, hoping.

* * *

A couple of hours later,

Julie's parents were both sitting on the couch, facing A-Bomb, Ava and Julie who were sitting on the couch opponent to them.

As Kaikaina, Metabee and Randy were carrying some boxes into the house,

"So and, we just need a place to stay for the time being, until we can find the Makluan Ring." Ava explained to Julie's parent.

Both Julie's mother and father both looked at each other, as they weren't sure they should let them stay.

But Julie had a look plead on her face, "Mom, dad, please! Just let them stay for one night!" She begged her parents to let her friends stay for one night.

Both Julie's parents looked at each other, exchanging looks, thinking about it.

Then Julie's mother sighs, "OK, just for one night," She told them,

Kaikaina walked past, behind them, "You'll barely but probably regret it." She told them as she walked passed.

Julie's parents got up and walked out of the living, leaving Julie with her friends.

Julie turned too looked at A-bomb and Ava, "So you're sure there's a Makluan ring here in Sydney?" She asked them.

Ava nodded, "We know it's somewhere in Sydney, but we haven't pin point its location." she explained,

Julie looked worried that there was a Makluan ring somewhere in Sydney, and knew that Jack and Gene would be searching for the ring as well.

* * *

A few hours later, now in downtown Sydney, Julie and her friends were walking down a street.

Randy and Kaikaina were not wearing their jackets, due to the heat and the sun.

But Julie wasn't wearing her normal pink sleeveless belly top or her pink shorts. Now she was wearing bleached rainbow half-shirt with red shorts and a red scrunched and a gold heart hair clip.

Randy took a nice look around Sydney as they walked, "You're town is pretty nice," Randy complemented Julie, as he looked at her.

Julie puts her hands together, behind her back as she turned her head and smiled at Randy. "Thanks, Randy…" Julie then looked forwards and looked at the buildings, the sites, and the people. "… It's weird; I haven't been back in Sydney for nearly five years…"

Metabee looked at Julie, "You haven't been here for five year?" He asked her,

But Julie smiled as she looked at Metabee, "No, I mean I did come here, at summer, holidays and birthdays but I've never really felt like I've been here for long." She tries to explain to her friends.

Ava was looking at her watch, pressing some buttons, "Well, don't comfortable, it shouldn't take long to find the Makluan ring." She told her teammates,

"Where'd you think it is?" Kaikaina asked while shrugging her shoulders,

A-Bomb looked at her, "Ava needs time for her watch to pinpoint and lock on to its location, so we'll just stay for a day or two." He told his team,

As the gang was walking passed some stores, Metabee looked at Julie.

"Sooo... After we get the Makluan ring, what's gonna happen after that? You know... With you, Julie?" Metabee asked her, wondering.

Julie stopped walking and stood there, looking heartbroken as she rubbed her right hand on her left arm. The rest of the team stopped walking and all looked at Julie, concerned for her.

"I... I guess... After you find the ring, you'll all go back to Jump City... And I'll stay here..." Julie said to them, looking really sad at the fact that she has to stay in Australia and leaving the team.

Kaikaina then walked up to Julie, facing her, "But... But... We're a team; we're your friends... It just can't end just like that!" She said, sounding hurt and sad.

"I'm sorry, Kai, but…" Julie was cut off when a load alarm from a nearby bank was sounded, which caught the gang's attention,

The bank's front doors explodes and three masked men ran out, holding bags of money in them,

The leading man was wearing a full yellow bodysuit with a maroon stripes and was wearing a mask covering his whole face, he also had two gauntlets on both arm,

The second man, was wearing a full grey and dark crimson battle-suit, with a mask on his face,

The last guy was a huge, muscular man who was wearing the same full grey and dark crimson battle-suit as the other guy.

A lot of passing bystanders, all ran away from the three masked men, as team S.P.D. all looked at them.

Randy pointed his finger at them, "OK... Who the juice, are those guys?" He asked his teammates,

Ava narrowed her eyes as she looked at the three criminals, "Jackson Montana AKA Shocker," She told them, the yellow man's identity, "Daniel Brito AKA Ricochet," She said the other guy's identity, "Raymond Bloch AKA Ox," Ava told the last huge muscular man's identity.

Metabee steps forward and punches his right hand into his left palm, "Something tells me, that it's hero time!" Metabee mentioned, sounding ready and pumped for a fight.

Randy smiled as he looked around and sees that no one was around, Randy pulls his Ninja mask from his pocket and puts it on, transforming into The Ninja.

"And it's just passed Ninja 'O' Clock!" Ninja added,

Ava presses a button on her watch and her clothes changes into her White Tiger costume and she puts her hair into ponytail and puts her mask on.

A-Bomb, Ninja, White Tiger, Kaikaina and Metabee all were about to charge in too stop Shocker, Ricochet and Ox, but A-Bomb stopped when he sees Julie, who was just standing there, who looked unsure on joining in.

The team looked at Julie,

"You're not gonna join us?" Kaikaina asked Julie,

Julie shook her head, as she looked at her teammates, "I can't, I promise my parents I wouldn't get involved with anything with you guys while you're here…" She explained to her friend, looking sad.

"B-But we always beat up bad guys together, it's our thing…" Ninja mentioned to her, sounding and looking heartbroken.

Tiger looked at each of her teammates, "Guys, we have to respect Mr. and Mrs. Hayward wishes of Julie, not getting involved." Tiger then turn to look at Julie, as she walks over and puts her hand on her shoulder. "We can handle this, Julie; we don't want you to get in anymore trouble with your parents." She explained to Julie,

Julie looked down after hearing that,

A-Bomb then steps forward and cracks his neck, as he looks at the bad guys. "OK… It's Party Time!" A-Bomb said his catchphrase,

A-Bomb, White Tiger, Ninja, Kaikaina and Metabee all stepped forward, near the bad guys. While Julie was standing on the side-lines, watching,

Shocker, Ricochet and Ox all turned and saw the team of teens, standing before them.

Shocker chuckled a little at the gang of heroes, "You kids get lost on the way to a birthday party (?)" Shocker mocked them, in a deep southern accent.

White Tiger held up her S.H.I.E.L.D. badge at the bad guys, "You three are all under arrest by the authority of S.H.I.E.L.D., put the money down and surrender quietly or we will use force." Tiger told Shocker, Ricochet and Ox.

But Shocker, Ricochet and Ox all laughed at them,

"You kids are cute," Shocker laughed, as he, Ricochet and Ox all drops the bags of money, while Shocker turned his head to the left to look at Ricochet. "Ricochet, I reckon this kids needs to be taught some discipline..." Shocker told Ricochet,

Ricochet steps forward, jumps up and lands his feet on Ox's open hand. Ox then tosses Ricochet with full strength, Ricochet flew at high speeds as he tucks in his legs and goes into a ball shape. Ricochet then hits A-Bomb, square in his stomach, causing A-Bomb to widen his eyes and wheeze as he and Ricochet are flying into a parked car, smashing into it.

Ninja, Tiger, Kaikaina and Metabee all looked behind their backs and looked at that attack from Ricochet, until they turned around and saw Ox charging towards them, raising his fits over his head and shot them straight down at them. The four of them, quickly jumped out of the way, as Ox's fists smashes into the road.

But as Ninja and Metabee were still in the air, they both saw Shocker, pointing his gauntlets at the both of them and fires an blast of sound at them, hitting and sending Ninja and Metabee into a building wall.

Julie saw in shock as she saw her friends get blasted into a wall,

White Tiger and Kaikaina landed and both quickly dodged as Ox swings his fists at them, smashing the ground with every swing.

Ricochet quickly jumps back, away from A-Bomb, as the spikey blue hulk started to get back on his feet,

As A-Bomb stands up, he lifted his head up and saw Shocker, blast another wave of sound at him, hitting and sending A-Bomb through the smashed up car.

Ninja and Metabee got back up and both charges towards Shocker, as he blasted more sound waves at them, as they quickly jumped and dodged the attacks. Ninja and Metabee then jumps up and was about to attack Shocker, but he quickly puts his gauntlets together and created a force field, which stops Ninja's and Metabee's attack and protects himself.

Shocker blasted a huge shock-wave, that blast Ninja and Metabee away from him,

Meanwhile White Tiger and Kaikaina was still dodging Ox's giant punches,

Ox tosses his right fist down at Tiger, who dodged and his fist smashes into the ground, Tiger then quickly moves around Ox and jumps on his back, as does Kaikaina. Tiger readied her claws, about to strike Ox's back, but Ox moved his hands, over his shoulders and grabbed Tiger and Kaikaina and tosses them off.

White Tiger and Kaikaina hits the ground hard, and laid there, as they both slowly pushes themselves up, they saw Ox, standing before them, with his fists high up, ready and about to smash them.

Ox had a good, happy look in his eyes... But then...

SMASH!

Ox's eyes widen, as if they were in pain,

White Tiger, Kaikaina, A-Bomb, Metabee, Ninja, Shocker and Ricochet all looked in shock as they saw what just happened.

Julie was standing near Ox, near his stomach as her knees were bent and feet were apart. Julie struck Ox by hitting his stomach with her right elbow, as Julie looked serous as she pulled her elbow away and steps away from Ox.

Ox was grasped his stomach in pain, as Julie used a lot of her super strength in that elbow, Ox slowly takes a few steps forward until he collapses to the ground and passes out.

Tiger and Kaikaina then quickly got back up and ran over to Julie, as they all looked at the knocked out Ox.

Shocker and Ricochet looked horrified as they looked at their fallen partner,

"Tha-That kid took down Ox with one hit!" Ricochet yells, in horror.

Shocker, on the other hand, looked angered after seeing that happen. Shocker closes his fists and his gauntlets were glowing green, "Missy, you just entered a world of hurt!" Shocker yelled at Julie.

Shocker then blasted a big shock-wave at the three heroes, as Julie quickly pushes Tiger and Kaikaina out of the way and she used all her strength and clapped her hands, which causes a shock-wave, the two shock-waves collides into each other, cancelling each other out.

Shocker growls in anger, as Ricochet starts charging towards Julie, at full speed, and jumps in the air, tucking his legs in and bounced off a building wall like a dodge ball, Ricochet started bouncing off the walls at high speeds, as Julie didn't move, she just looked serous as she carefully watched Ricochet bounce around her. Ricochet then bounces off one more wall and flies towards Julie at high speed, but Julie didn't flinch as she steps to the left a bit and held up her right arm, and Ricochet is stop abruptly, as he crashes into Julie's arm with his gut, which causes him to widen his eyes in pain and held his arms and legs out as Julie didn't even move from that clothesline move. Ricochet slowly falls to the ground, passing out, as Julie lowered her arm and turned to look at Shocker.

Shocker looked even more angered at seeing Julie take down two of his associates without even breaking a sweat.

"Raah!" Shocker yelled out in rage as he blasted a shock-wave at Julie,

Back Julie sidestepped to the left, dodging the shock-wave, as she started walking towards Shocker, he growls as he fires again, but Julie quickly sidestepped to the right, dodging the attack again. Shocker fires over and over again at Julie but she kept dodging as she got closer and closer towards Shocker, who looked angry and narrowed his eyes at Julie.

"You got a lot of nerve, mockin' me!" Shocker yelled at Julie, as she walks closer towards him.

Julie looks at him and her serous expression changed into a happy smile, "I wasn't trying to mock you. I thought you had that already covered, I'm guessing with that accent of yours, you must have been a rodeo clown before you go into crime (?)" Julie joked, making fun of Shocker.

That joke really made Shocker even more angry as he pointed both his gauntlets at Julie and fires a huge shock-wave at her, but Julie quickly duck and charges towards Shocker and grabbed his gauntlets with both hands. Shocker look at her and tried to break free from her grip, but Julie's strength keep him from getting free, Julie started tighten her grip on his wrists, which starts to crush Shocker's gauntlets, causing them to malfunction and destroyed them.

Shocker was force to watch Julie destroy his gauntlets, but then Julie pulled her head back and whipped it forward, delivering a powerful head-butt to Shocker's head, knocking him off his feet and falls to the ground, as Julie lets go of his wrists.

After Shocker falls to the ground, Julie turned around and saw White Tiger, Kaikaina, A-Bomb, Metabee and Ninja, all looking at her, widen eyes (Maybe Kaikaina is) completely speechless after seeing Julie take down Shocker, Ricochet and Ox by herself without breaking a sweat.

Julie walked over to them, "You guys OK?" She asked them,

"Are we OK?! You just went commando on their butts!" Metabee's told Julie,

"Which was sooo Bruce!" Ninja said in amazed on how awesome Julie was.

Kaikaina then moved to Julie's side and puts her hand on her shoulder, "You totally went _'White Tiger'_ Hard-core, there!" She told Julie, which made Tiger look at Kaikaina, confused on what she meant on _'White Tiger'_ Hard-core.

* * *

Just a few hours later, Julie and the gang were walking back to Julie's house,

As Julie opens the front doors, she and her teammates all entered her house.

They walked into the living room, but they saw Julie's mom and dad, sitting on the couch, but when they looked up and saw Julie, they quickly stood up, while looking concerned.

Julie looked confused as she looked at her parents, "Mom, Dad are you OK?" She asked her parents, wonder what was wrong.

But then Julie's dad concerned expression changed into a slightly annoyed and upset expression, as he walks over to the TV and turns it on, where there was a recorded news report.

'…And in breaking new, an attempted robbery was stopped today, when reports of a teenage girl, stopping the robbers was told.' The news actor said, thought the TV.

Julie's dad then turns off the TV as he and Julie's mom crossed their arms and glared at their daughter.

"Wow, news spreads around quickly," Randy mentioned to Metabee and Kaikaina, surprised that there was a new report from today.

Julie looked at her parents, as she looked like she tried to think of what to say but couldn't.

"What drives you to disobey, Julie?" Julie's dad told her, sounding extremely disappointed.

Julie's mom closes her eyes as she shrugged her shoulders, "I blame myself, we should have be more strict with you, Julie, and give more discipline. And for that mistake, you just disobeyed us and put yourself in danger." She told her daughter, sounding hurt.

Julie gave an expression of plea at her parents, "I'm sorry," She apologized to her parents.

Then Julie's dad pointed at the stairs, "Up those stairs, young lady, you are grounded." He declared and ordered Julie,

Julie looked heartbroken as she was about to say something but decided not to and sighed as she accepts her punishment and walks to the stairs and started walking up them, reaching and entering her room.

A-Bomb, Randy, Ava, Metabee and Kaikaina watched Julie go in her room, all feeling guilty for letting Julie fight Shocker, Ricochet and Ox.

* * *

It was now night and outside Julie's house, the Quinjet was still parked on the road outside Julie's house.

* * *

Inside the Quinjet,

Randy and Kaikaina were sleeping on the floor, in their PJs and under some blankets, already fast asleep.

Metabee was sitting in his pilot seat, powered down for the night, while Ava was sitting in her navigation seat, in her PJs, asleep as she was cover with a blanket.

But the only one who wasn't asleep was A-Bomb, as he sat on one of the seats, thinking, wondering…

He couldn't sleep as for what happened today with Julie and her parents, feeling responsible for that.

A-Bomb stood up and walked to the end of the Quinjet; he opened the cargo door and walked out if the Quinjet too gets some air.

The spikey blue hulk then looked up at Julie's house and sees thought the window of Julie's room, that her bedroom's light was on, A-Bomb knew that mean that Julie had to still be awake.

* * *

Inside Julie's bedroom,

Julie was sitting at her dresser, wearing purple pyjama bottoms and a white top on, as she had her long sliver her down and was brushing it with her hairbrush.

Julie looked at her reflection in the mirror; she looked upset about what happened today,

She promised her parents that she wouldn't get involved with her friends but she didn't.

Julie puts her brush down and closed her eyes as she sighed,

But then the sound of tapping on a window entered her room, which made Julie open her eyes and turn to the window and saw A-Bomb, just outside as he climbed up the side of Julie's house to reach her window.

Julie stands up and walks over to her window and opens it, to let A-Bomb in,

Julie steps back and watches A-Bomb climb in her room.

"Rick, what are you doing?" Julie asked A-Bomb, wanting to know why he climbed up her window at 11:00 at night.

A-Bomb stood up and looked down at her, looking concerned. "I just wanted to check if you were alright." He told her.

Julie sighed as she walked over to her bed and sat down on it. "I feel like I betrayed my parents' trust, which for some reason, I find surprising due to the fact that I've been betraying their trust for near five years." The silver-haired, tan-skinned girl explained to A-Bomb, looking sad.

A-Bomb takes a step forward, towards Julie, while looking concerned. "Jule, you did what you thought was right, you knew you had powers you didn't fully understand and you needed help to control them." A-Bomb explained to Julie,

But Julie closed her eyes tight as she shook her head, "But I kept my powers a secret from own my parents, and now their hurt because I didn't tell them and just lied!" She told A-Bomb, sounding annoyed and irritated.

A-Bomb held his hands up, trying to calm Julie down, "Julie, you didn't tell them because you knew that they wouldn't understand on how to deal with this. You didn't tell them because you knew it would keep your family safe and away from the dangers you were going to face." A-Bomb said to Julie, in a calm and timid tone of voice.

But then Julie stood up and glared at A-Bomb with anger, "You don't what it was like for me went I saw the disappointment in my parents eyes! Don't you dare say that I knew what would happen, because I didn't know what to do, I didn't know why I didn't tell my mom and dad! The only reason I didn't tell them, was because I didn't want them to look at me the way they are now! Like I'm a freak!" She yelled at him.

"Julie, they're your parents and they love you, no matter what!" A-Bomb told her,

"I don't need you to tell me, things that I know, because yeah, they love me, but now they'll never look at me the same way ever again!" Julie argued, in frustration and rage.

"Julie, I'm just trying to help." A-Bomb said to her, calmly as he looked concerned.

But Julie then shook her head and got more annoyed and angry, "But I don't need your help, Rick! I don't want you're help! This is my problem and I have to deal with it!" She screamed at him, in fury, which made A-Bomb step back from her as A-Bomb looked hurt. Julie pants for air until she stands up straight, and crosses her arms to her chest and turns around, to face away from A-Bomb.

"Y'know what, Rick... J-Just go!" Julie told him,

A-Bomb looked speechless at hearing that, "Julie..."

"Just find the ring and go!" Julie yelled at him, as she still looking away from him,

A-Bomb stood there, shocked and hurt at what Julie just said. He held out his hand, as he wanted today something but he just sighed, depressingly as he walks over to Julie's window and opens it.

But before he climbed out, A-Bomb turned his head to look at Julie, who still had her back turned, not facing him,

A-Bomb looked hurt and heartbroken, "See you around, Julie…" He said his goodbye to her, as he climbs out the window.

After A-Bomb left her room, Julie un-crosses her arms and turns around to look at her open window, her breathing started getting a little fast, as her lips started quiver, which causes her to slowly break down into tears, Julie sat down on her bed and cried her eyes out.

* * *

The next morning, A-Bomb, Randy, Ava, Kaikaina and Metabee were all walking down a street, looking for the Makulan ring.

Ava was pressing some buttons of her watch, trying to pinpoint the ring's location.

While Metabee, Randy and Kaikaina were upset, as A-Bomb told them what happen last night,

"Did Julie really say that..?" Metabee asked A-Bomb, looking up on him, with a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah… She wants us to leave… No goodbye, no farewell, she just wants us to go…" A-Bomb said to Metabee, looking depressed and heartbroken at the fact that Julie, the girl; A-Bomb had deep feelings for, told him to leave.

"So, she really doesn't want us to help her with her parents?" Kaikaina asked, sounding hurt.

"Like I said, we have no rights to butt in a matter that involves family." Ava told her teammates, as her eyesight didn't leave her watch.

"So, she's really not gonna come back with us..." Randy mentioned,

A-Bomb and Ava didn't answer, but just focused on Ava's watch,

The team stopped walking as their reach a local park, Ava looked ahead and saw a statue in the middle of the park.

The gang all walked towards the statue, as Ava looked at her watch and saw that her watch was beeping.

Everyone looked at the statue,

"So, the Makulan ring is in that statue?" A-Bomb asked Ava,

"Yes, now we just need to figure out how to get the ring out, without smashing or damaging the statue?" Ava explains to her teammates.

But then, out of nowhere, a missile blasted in, and hits the statue and blowing it up, causing the team to quickly react to the explosion and jump back for it.

The team all stood up, as A-Bomb turned to look at them. "Is everybody OK?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah…" Kaikaina said,

"Fingers, limbs and important parts are still attached," Metabee told him,

"Who the juice fired that?!" Randy said, confused on who fired that missile.

Ava looked up at the sky, and had an un-nerving expression on her face. "My guess; them," She said, as she pointed her finger at what she was looking at.

The rest of the team looked at where she was pointing and saw, in the sky, it was Jack Spicer and Gene Khan, with Jack inside, piloting the Crimson Dynamo armour as Gene was flying with his hover-board. With the two was a whole pack of Jackbots,

As both Jack and Gene lands on the ground, the team quickly stood up, at the ready, as Randy pulls out his mask from his pocket and puts it over his head, transforming into the Ninja. As Ava pressed a button on her watch and her clothes changed into her costume and she puts her hair into a ponytail and puts her White Tiger mask over her head.

Gene steps forward, towards them. "I would kindle ask for you to step away from the remains of that statue, but we're pressed for time." He told them, as he pulls out a small device, he presses a button and it transforms into a bo staff.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh!" Jack laughed evilly, as he moves the Crimson Dynamo forward, toward the team.

A-Bomb, Ninja, White Tiger, Kaikaina and Metabee all readied themselves for a fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Julie's house,

In the kitchen, Julie was wearing her rainbow half-shirt with red shorts, and had her sliver hair in a left side ponytail.

She was sitting at the table, having some breakfast but she wasn't eating it, just swirling the bowl full of milk with cereal, she was depressed on what happened with A-Bomb last night.

Julie sighed as she just looked at her bowl of cereal,

Then Julie's mom and dad, walks in the kitchen and saw their daughter, sitting at the table, looking sad and depressed.

They knew Julie was upset about what's been happening with her and them.

Julie's mom then walks over to Julie's side and looks at her, with concern.

"Julie… Sweetie, are you OK?" She asked her daughter, concern.

Julie looked up on her mother, and gave her a smile as she closed her eyes, "I'm OK, mom… Just had a long night…" She sold her, masking her pain.

But Julie's dad looked unsure on wither or not to believe that she is OK,

"Uh… Julie… We kinda heard you though last night…" Julie's dad told her.

This causes Julie to widen her eyes in shock as she looked at her dad, "You did..?" She asked,

Julie's mom nodded, "You were yelling at your friend," She said to her.

"I was just..." Julie tried to think on what to say but just couldn't.

"Sweetie, me and your mother would never think that you were a freak." Julie's dad told his daughter,

Julie looked at her parents, thinking that they don't think she's a freak, they love her.

Julie's mom sees that it was getting uncomfortable by this and tried to talk about something.

"How about we watch a little TV?" Julie's mom mentioned as she smiled,

She then walks over to a TV that was sitting on the counter and she turns it on. On TV, there was a live new report from downtown.

 _'We are live from downtown Sydney, were a huge fight as transpired where a small group of what appears to be teenagers are fighting a truck sized robot with a small army of robots and an accomplice, possible of Asian descendant'_

The camera footage gets a shot of A-Bomb and Metabee being tossed into a lamp-post, while Ninja, Kaikaina and White Tiger were busy fighting both the Jackbots and Gene.

Julie looked horrified at seeing her friends were fight Crimson Dynamo, Gene Khan and a pack of Jackbots by themselves.

Julie quickly stood up, pushing her chair back, with a look of determination on her face,

"I have to help them…" Julie said, in a monotone of voice.

But Julie's mom and dad both were shocked, hearing what Julie just said.

Julie quickly began running to the door, but Julie's parents ran after her, before she reaches the door.

"Julie!" Julie's dad called her name out, which made her stop running and just stand near the door and looking at it.

Julie turned her head slightly to the right, "They're my friends… I have to help them…" Julie told her parents, calmly.

"Julie, you can't, we won't allow it." Julie's mom told her daughter, really serous.

Julie turned around to face them, "I'm sorry, but it's really not up to you." She told them.

"Julie!" Julie's dad yelled out,

But Julie shook her head as she closed her eyes, "NO! My friends are in trouble and I won't just stand by and watch them get hurt!" She told them, in irritation.

"Julie! Stop it!" Julie's mom told her, as she wanted her to stop talking like that.

"I'm sorry but I won't let my friends get hurt because I chose to do nothing!" Julie told her parents,

She then turned around and grabbed the door's doorknob and pull on it, unfortunately, she used to much strength in that pull, causing her to rip the whole door off its hinges.

Julie looked at the door she was holding up, she puts the door on the side and turn to look at her parents.

"Sorry, I'll fix the door when I get home." Julie apologized for the door, as she turned around and started running out the house and into the street.

Julie's mom and dad both walked to the door way and watch their daughter run down the street.

Julie's mom turned her head to look at her husband, "What do we do?" She asked him.

"I think… We should start trusting our daughter again," He said,

* * *

At the park, Kaikaina and Ninja was shooting their blasters and Ninja Rings at the Jackbots, hitting and destroying each of them.

Meanwhile White Tiger was fighting Gene while A-Bomb and Metabee were fighting Jack, who was still piloting the Crimson Dynamo.

Tiger quickly slashed her right claw at Gene but he blocked it with his bow staff and he quickly kicked his right foot at Tiger's stomach, but she reacted quickly and grabbed his ankle with her left hand before his foot could hit her stomach and she tossed his leg up and Gene back-flipped away from her and landed perfectly.

Gene then recovered and charges towards her, spinning his staff above his head and swung it at her, Tiger dodged and swiped Gene's leg, causing him to lose his balance and Tiger saw her opportunity and swings her right claw, upward and Gene tried to block it with his staff again, but her claws slices his staff in individual parts.

Gene looked at his sliced staff and then he looked up and saw Tiger, who charges towards him and jumps up and kicked Gene in the face, sending him tumbling on the ground.

Meanwhile, A-Bomb and Metabee was charging towards Crimson Dynamo, ready to attack, but Crimson Dynamo swings its giant left fist at them, but A-Bomb quickly stopped running and held both his hands out, Crimson Dynamo's fist hits A-Bomb's open hands and he tried to stopped the punch but the mech's power in strength was to strong, causing the block to fail and A-Bomb was punched and sent flying through the air until he hits a side of a building.

Metabee was still running towards Crimson Dynamo, he quickly gets down and slides between its legs and quickly got back up and jumped on Crimson Dynamo's back. Crimson Dynamo tried to shake Metabee off him, but fortunately for Metabee, the Crimson Dynamo's arms couldn't reach its back.

Metabee held on, as he was trying to find something important to rip out but Crimson Dynamo held its hands out and falls backwards, hitting the ground and crushing Metabee along with it.

After Ninja and Kaikaina destroyed all the Jackbots, they quickly ran over and helped A-Bomb up.

Tiger was kicked and was sent a few feet away from Gene, as she stands up and readied herself.

As Crimson Dynamo were getting back up, Gene then back-flip towards the mech.

The Crimson Dynamo stood up and turned to see Metabee, lying in the small crater where Crimson Dynamo crushed him. Crimson Dynamo then picks up Metabee with its giant right hand and holds him up, facing A-Bomb, Kaikaina, Ninja and White Tiger.

Inside the Crimson Dynamo, Jack was grinning evilly at team S.P.D.

Crimson Dynamo tosses Metabee at them, but Ninja manages to catches him in his arms.

Team S.P.D. all looked at Gene and Crimson Dynamo, as their started walking forward, towards them.

"You guys are powerless against the awesome power of the Crimson Dynamo!" Jack told them, evilly.

But then a index finger appeared from behind Crimson Dynamo and tapped its back.

This catches Jack's attention and he turned the Crimson Dynamo around to see who tapped its back.

The Crimson Dynamo turned around and it was revealed to be Julie, who had her right fist held back and she shot it forward with great speed, punching the Dynamo and sending it flying, until it hits the road in the street, leaving a trail of a destroyed road in its path.

Gene, and team S.P.D. all looked surprised at seeing Julie, who started to crack her knuckles with a serous expression on her face.

"Julie!" Kaikaina yelled out in surprise,

Gene quickly jumps back, away from Julie and looked at her. "I was wondering where you were." Gene told Julie.

Julie glares at Gene, "Get out of my town..!" She ordered Gene, wanting him and Jack to get out of Sydney.

"Not without my ring," Gene retorted back,

The Crimson Dynamo slowly started to get back up, Gene turned his head and saw the rubble of the statue and sensed the Makulan ring was still under the rubble.

Gene quickly dashed towards the rubble, White Tiger and Kaikaina saw him charging to the rubble, Kaikaina quickly pointed her twin blasters and fires them at the ground where Gene was about to step on, this stops him and Tiger jumps up and swings a spinning left kick at Gene. He blocked the kick with his right forearm and Tiger flipped backwards and landed her feet and hands on the ground, but as Tiger was crouched down, Kaikaina jumped over her and launched a swift kick right in Gene's face, sending him tumbling a few feet away from them.

Julie started walking towards the Crimson Dynamo, as it turned and looked at Julie,

The mech throws a punch at her but Julie held up her left forearm up and blocked the punch, keeping her ground. Julie quickly grabbed the Dynamo's arm with both hands and used her super strength to lift the mech up and flip it over her head and smashing it against the ground. With the Dynamo smashed into the ground, Julie lifted her right leg up, behind her and she then shot it forward and kicked the mech with great strength, sending it smashing through the ground, leaving a trail of a smashed up road.

Tiger and Kaikaina were still fighting Gene as Tiger was slashing her claws while Kaikaina was shooting her blasters at Gene; he struggled to dodge both their attacks at the same time. But as Gene was jumping and dodging the attacks, Ninja snuck up for behind and kicked Gene in the back, sending him flying and heading towards A-Bomb, who readied his right fist for a punch. When Gene was close enough, A-Bomb delivers a powerful punch, hitting Gene, square in the stomach and sending him flying towards the still downed Crimson Dynamo.

Gene hits the ground and lands near the Dynamo, Gene groans in pain as he slowly stands up, but Gene turned around and looked at the Dynamo, as it was getting back up.

Gene then quickly presses the side of the hatch of the mech and it opens, revealing a confused Jack Spicer, piloting the mech.

Gene then steps inside the Crimson Dynamo, "Move," Gene ordered Jack.

Jack looked defensive, "You don't know how to operate this advance technology!" Jack told Gene,

But Gene puts his left hand on Jack's left side of his face and Gene pushes him off the pilot seat, and he sits down and takes control of the Crimson Dynamo.

The Dynamo's hatch closes and it stands up, ready for another fight.

The team all looked at the mech, A-Bomb, White Tiger, Ninja and Metabee all charged in to attack, but the Crimson Dynamo quickly swings its right fist to the side and hits all four of them, sending each of them, flying and hitting the ground.

The Crimson Dynamo then jumps up and falls, attempting to crush Kaikaina, but she quickly jumped out of the way and the Dynamo slams into the ground. Kaikaina rolls on the ground, before getting back on her feet and started firing her blasters at the mech. But the blaster shots were bouncing off the Crimson Dynamo, not laying any damage to it. The mech started to move towards Kaikaina, as she was still shooting at it,

But then Julie ran towards it and threw an punch, hitting it and sending it flying down the street, until it reaches and crashes near the city docks, that was a few blocks from the park.

Kaikaina stands up, while Julie started walking towards Crimson Dynamo, with her fists closed.

"Kai, go see if everyone is OK... The Dynamo is mine..." Julie told Kaikaina, in a serious tone of voice as she walks to the docks.

Meanwhile, inside the Crimson Dynamo, Gene and Jack were both groaning in pain from that punch.

"Cheap shot..." Gene said, as he looked through the hatch window and saw, outside, Julie, who was walking towards the mech.

The Crimson Dynamo then got back on its feet and looked at Julie, who reaches it and was about to throw another punch at it, but then as Julie threw her right fist, the Crimson Dynamo quickly catches it with its giant hand and grabbed Julie's whole arm and swings her over its head and smashed her into the ground. Julie lies on the ground, as she saw the Dynamo lift up its right foot up, about to stomp her head to the ground. The mech then shot its foot down but quickly grabbed it with both her hands and pushed it back with all her strength and tossed the Dynamo away and Julie quickly got back on her feet.

The Crimson Dynamo then lifted up both its hands and swung them down, but Julie reacted and held both her hands up and both their hands clashed against each other with great force and power. Julie gritted her teeth as she tried to push the Dynamo away but the mech was adding tons of power and force down on her, Julie was starting to struggle with keep the Dynamo's hands from smashing her.

But then the Crimson Dynamo pulled its right hand back and quickly grabbed Julie by the side, with its giant hand, holding and restraining her. Julie struggled to get free but its hold on her was to strong.

"Let go of me!" Julie yelled at the Crimson Dynamo, as she struggled to get free.

"You are really being a lot more trouble than your worth…" Gene told Julie, coldly.

Then the Crimson Dynamo pulls its arm that was holding Julie, back and uses all its strength and tosses Julie into the air heading for the sea.

Julie gritted her teeth as she flew and then plummeting into the water.

"JULIE!" A-Bomb, Ninja, Kaikaina, Metabee and White Tiger yelled out, which made the Crimson Dynamo turn around and saw the team of teens, standing before them.

Gene chuckled as he looked at team S.P.D. "And there goes your muscle (!)" Gene mocked them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the water,

Julie was slowing sinking down to the bottom of the docks,

She didn't move or even tried to swim back to the surface, her eyes were closed, looking like she was passed out.

As she sinking deeper and deeper in the water, Julie felt a lot of oxygen leaving her lungs and body. She didn't move as she was starting to drown.

Julie was getting closer and closer towards death; her lungs were filling with water…

…But then, out of nowhere, Julie's eyes quickly opened wide, as her eyes were glowing bright brown, as her whole body started glowing bright brown.

* * *

Back on the surface, the Crimson Dynamo was facing away from the sea, as it was started walking towards team S.P.D., who looked all ready for a fight.

"Unless you want to have a nice drip in the sea with your friend, step aside and let me retrieve my ring." Gene told them, as he drove the Crimson Dynamo closer towards them.

The team all stood their ground, ready for what the Crimson Dynamo is gonna throw at them.

But then… Something was happening in the water… Waves were crashing into the shore, boats and ships were being rocked…

A-Bomb, Ninja, Kaikaina, Metabee and Tiger all saw what was going on in the sea, all winding what was going on.

Both Jack and Gene were unaware on what was happening behind them,

And then, in the sea, something started to rise up from the water, something big and extremely tall.

What was rising for the water?

It was a giant stone golem that was as tall as a building, with its entire body was made out of stone, it had a slight curvy waistline and it had red eyes and a stone face plate covering its mouth and nose, and had a shield on its left arm.

A-Bomb, Ninja, Kaikaina, Metabee and White Tiger all looked jaw-dropped at seeing the giant stone golem, rise from the sea, and standing before them.

Then Gene and Jack notices a huge shadow that was over them, the Crimson Dynamo turns around to see what was casting the giant shadow, and too both Gene and Jack's complete shock to see a giant 70 foot stone golem.

Ninja's eyes were widening in shock, "OK... Where'd that golem come for!?" He yelled, confused.

The giant stone golem lifted up its left arm and looked at its giant left hand. "WHOA! WHAT HAPPENED? I'M... BIG!" The golem said, in a booming but slightly familiar voice.

One of Tiger's eyes squinted while then other one was wide open, as she recognized that booming tone of voice. "I think that golem... Is Julie!?" Tiger told her teammates, confused, shocked and amazed, all at the same time.

A-Bomb, Ninja, Kaikaina and Metabee looked up on the golem, who happens to really be Julie, as each of them were amazed on how Julie transformed into a 70 foot stone golem.

The Crimson Dynamo then takes a step back from the giant stone golem, as she was way too big to fight.

Julie was still looking at herself, as she was amazed as well as she was now a 50 foot giant stone golem. "THIS IS… AMAZING." Julie said, as she looked at her hands and the rest of her new form, "I'M LIKE A GOLEM." She said.

"You're just a larger target for me," Gene said, as he turned to look at Jack, "Jack, what kind of weapons does this thing have?"

Jack smiled evilly at hearing that, "I got something…" He said as he presses a button on the side,

Then a missile came out of the mech's right shoulder and fires away, heading towards Julie, at full speed.

The missile flies and hits Julie, exploding and engulfing her in a huge ball of fire.

Gene and Jack watched Julie by consumed in fire,

Jack laughed evilly, "Yes! Jack Spicer! Ruler of the universe!" He cheers in joy as he pointed both his thumbs at himself.

But then Julie lifted up her giant right arm up and slammed it against her crest which created a huge gust of wind, which extinguished the flame quickly and Julie stood up, completely unharmed from the fire.

Julie looked at both her giant stone hands, as the fire or the missile didn't hurt her at all,

"ACTUALLY… I'M MORE OF A… GOREM!" Julie said, excited and confident, giving a name for her name form. Gorem then turned her head and looked down and the Crimson Dynamo and lowered her head down slightly to look at it. "WAS THAT YOU'RE BEST SHOT?" Gorem asked about Jack's attack, in a mocking tone of voice.

Jack looks at the giant golem and his head shrink down in fear, "That was my best shot…" He mentioned, with his voice high due to his small head.

Gene growls in rage as he quickly turned the Dynamo and actives it's rocket on the mech's back, attempt to escape.

As the Crimson Dynamo blasts off from the ground and into the air, as the mech was about to get away Gorem's giant right hand reaches out and quickly grabbed them in the air, catching them and pulled them to her face so she could look at them.

Inside the Crimson Dynamo, Jack and Gene were being shaken around in the mech by Gorem.

Gene glares at Gorem, "Release me! … Or there will be great consequences..!" Gene threatens Gorem,

Gorem moves them and holds them near her left eye and takes a good look at them, "PRETTY BIG TALK COMING FOR A GUY, WHO, TOO ME, IS THE SIZE OF AN DOLL." Gorem told them, mockingly.

But then Gene got even more anger as he takes control and pulls the Crimson Dynamo's right arm out if her hand and quickly punches Gorem in her left eye.

"GGAAAHH!" Gorem yelled out in pain as she covered her eye with her left hand,

Gorem then removes her hand from her eye and angrily pulled the Dynamo close to her face plate, as she was anger at them.

"THAT'S IT! YOU TWO ARE OUTTA HERE..." Gorem told them, as she pulls her right hand back, winding up for a pitch.

Gorem then throws the Crimson Dynamo with full strength to the sky, sending the mech with Jack and Gene still inside it.

* * *

Gorem tossed them so hard; the Crimson Dynamo was tossed out of the earth's atmosphere and into space.

"RRAAAHHHH!" Gene roared as he and Jack were tumbling inside the Dynamo,

"Waaaa-ha-ha-haaa!" Jack screamed like a girl as the Crimson Dynamo flies further into the depths of space.

* * *

Back at the docks, Gorem looked at the sky as her body started to glow brown and she started to shrink down.

A-Bomb, Ninja, Kaikaina, Metabee and Tiger all saw Gorem shrink down, they all then ran towards the edge of the docks and stopped at the railing.

They all looked down and saw, in the water, Gorem changed back into Julie, and she was swimming to the shore.

Julie looked up and saw her friends; she smiled at them, knowing that they won.

* * *

A few hours later,

Julie and the team were walking down the street, with the Makulan ring in Ava's hand.

"... I'm serous! You now officially have the coolest power ever!" Metabee told Julie, happy and amazed,

Julie chuckles a little as they walked, "I wouldn't say that," She mentioned,

Randy then walks ahead and turns around to look at her, "Are you kidding me?! Not only do you have super strength but you've got the power to transform into a 70 foot stone golem, how Bruce is that!" Randy said to Julie, excited about her new ability.

Ava looked at the tanned-skinned, sliver haired girl, "I'm curious on how you managed to unlock you're new power?" The central-American girl asked Julie.

Julie looked timid as she looked at Ava, "I… really don't know how I did it… I mean, everything was going black, I couldn't move and when I opened my eyes… I was big." Julie tried to explain to her friends, but just could put it into words.

But then team reaches Julie's house, and everyone saw Julie's parents, standing outside the house, giving Julie a look.

Julie looked at her parents, with a look of despair, as she sighed and walked up to them.

"I know that both of you are extremely disappointed at me… But I just want you to know that I love you… And I'll respect any kind of punishment you'll give me…" Julie said to her parents, sounding sad.

Julie's mom and dad both looked at their daughter, with their arms crossed,

"Well, your mother and I have given great thought about you're punishment and we have decided… To make you pack your things by yourself." Julie's dad told his daughter.

But then Julie and the rest of the team looked surprised on what he just said.

"What?" Julie said, completely confused.

Julie's dad then takes a step forward and puts his hand on Julie's shoulder. "Julie… You know that me and your mom would never want to see you get hurt or be in any danger, but seeing how you were willing to protect your friends and how much they mean to you… And how much you mean to them…"

Julie looked at her dad, confused on what he's going with this.

"We're still unsure if we'll ever be OK with this whole 'Agencies and super heroes' But I know that you'll always be the person that you are now, a person who'll do the right thing and protect those who are close to her." Julie's dad explained to Julie.

Julie's eyes widen as she felt like she knew what he was going to say next. "Dad…" She said, hoping.

Julie's dad sighed a little, before looking and smiling at his daughter, "If you're completely sure that you want to know more about you're powers… And yourself, then… You can stay with your friends… Back in Jump City," He told her,

Julie and the team all looked surprised and also happy to hear that.

Julie started smiling happily, as she looked at her dad, he and her mom was gonna let her stay with her friends back in Jump City.

* * *

A few minutes later,

Everyone finished putting Julie's stuff and bags in the Quinjet, while Kaikaina was holding Chomp in her arms, as she, A-Bomb, Randy, Ava and Metabee all watched from in the Quinjet's cargo hold, as Julie was saying her goodbyes to her parents.

Julie gave her dad a hug and as they broke it apart, Julie looked at him, with a heartfelt smile on her face.

"Don't worry, dad, I'll call as much as I can and visit when I can." Julie told her dad, assuring him that she will keep in contact with them.

Julie's dad smiled at her, as Julie steps aside and walks to her mom, who looked like she was about to break down into tears.

"Oh!" Julie's mom begins to break down into tears as she hugs and embraced her daughter, holding her tight. "Call us if you have any problems, and if you ever get a mission where you travel into space, promise to stay away from all those black holes and exploding supernovas, OK?" Julie's mom told her daughter, crying her eyes out as she hugged Julie closer.

Julie couldn't help but chuckle a little, as she hugged her mom back, "I promise, mom." Julie said to her mom, smiling.

After Julie and her mom broke off their hug, Julie looked at both of her parents, with a smile on her face. She turns around and starts walking to the Quinjet.

The rest of the team walks inside the jet as Julie stops half-way and turn to give her parents' one last look.

"I'll call you when we get back to Jump City!" Julie told her parents as Metabee started to warm the Quinjet up.

Julie waved her parents goodbye, as they waved as well, Julie steps inside the Quinjet and the cargo doors closes.

The Quinjet started to lift from the ground and blasted out into the sky, now heading back to Jump City.

Julie's parents both watched the Quinjet; fly in the sky, as both of them smiled, gently.

"Our little girl is growing up." Julie's mom told her husband, happy and proud.

"Yep, she's going to a nice school, she lives with great friends and she has a job where she can beat up bad guys." Julie's dad added, also sounding proud.

Julie's mom puts her arm around her husband's shoulder and smiled at him, "That's all we could ever ask."

* * *

A few hours later, now back in, it was night and at the Triskelion,

At the SHED, team S.P.D. were entering the hanger while Chomp was happily running around.

Julie, Ava and A-Bomb, puts all of Julie's boxed stuff at the side, while Julie takes a few steps around, feeling happy.

Randy looked at her, "Welcome home," He said to her.

"It's weird; I know I've only been gone for a couple of days but... It felt like I couldn't picture myself being anywhere else." Julie told him,

"We kept you're room just the way you left it," Kaikaina told Julie,

Julie smiled at her best friend, "Thanks," She said, before looking at the rest of her teammates, "Thanks, you guys," Julie told Randy, Ava, Metabee and Kaikaina.

But then Julie started walking towards A-Bomb, with a timid expression on her face.

"And I really want to thank you, Rick..." Julie said to A-Bomb, as she runs her hand down her left side pony-tail. "... And I'm sorry for what I said last night... I'm... I'm really glad you were there for me... Even when I didn't want you to be..." Julie said,

As she jumped forward and wrapped her arms around A-Bomb's neck, giving him a hug as her chin was laying on his right shoulder. This took A-Bomb by surprise, but he quickly smiled as he puts his hands around Julie's back, hugging her back.

Julie pulled her head back and gave A-Bomb a quick kiss on his right cheek,

That kiss on the cheek, causes A-Bomb to go widen eyes as his jaw dropped from shock, Julie 'The girl, he's crushin' on' just gave him a kiss on the cheek.

A-Bomb just stood there frozen, as he was getting lost in his mind,

* * *

(A-Bomb's imagination)

A-Bomb was drifting in a giant white void; still widen eyes in shock for Julie's kiss on his cheek.

 _'So... Awesome...'_ A-Bomb said, speechless as he drifted into the void.

* * *

A-Bomb then imagined the Earth, just hanging there in space,

But then a super-fast thing was flying around the planet, with a rainbow behind it.

The fast thing flies off the planet, and it is revealed to be A-Bomb, who looked extremely happy as he was smiling and had hearts in his eyes.

"I LOVE BEING A HERO!" A-Bomb yelled out in happiness and love, knowing that this was the best moment of his life.

(Authors Notes - Fun episode, please review and leave comment.)

(I do not own any rights to the characters I have just used; they are characters from their own respected franchises)

Randy Cunningham/The Ninja - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

Julie Hayward/Gorem - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs Blue

Metabee - Medabots

Jack Spicer -Xiaolin Showdown

Gene Khan - Iron Man: Armored adventures

Julie's Parents - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Crimson Dynamo armour - Iron Man: Armored adventures

Shocker, Ricochet and Ox - The Spectacular Spider-Man


	19. Ep 19 Take The Bully By The Horns

It was morning in Jump City,

And in a warehouse, an explosion came from the side of the warehouse. And A-Bomb flew out of the warehouse and landed on the road, on his back.

Ninja ran out of the gaping hole of the warehouse, while holding a canister in his hand.

He ran over to A-Bomb, on the road and helped him up. A-Bomb stood up and both he and Ninja looked at the warehouse fire, as some fire trucks were arriving to put the fire out.

But then the ground started shaking, with catches both A-Bomb and Ninja's attention and they saw something charging out of the warehouse.

The thing that was charging out of the warehouse was a huge, muscular, purple skinned monster with torn pants on and had green eyes and orange hair. The monster was almost as tall as A-Bomb,

The purple monster charges towards one of the fire trucks and smashes it aside, with full strength.

Ninja then steps in front of A-Bomb, "Don't worry, A-B, leave this to the ever so Bruce-"

But the purple monster runs up to them and swings his arm out, punches Ninja and A-Bomb, sending both of them flying, and hitting a traffic light. On the way down, Ninja crashes on top of a parked car, while A-Bomb lands on the road.

Ninja quickly stood up, shaking his head as A-Bomb stood up as well.

A-Bomb rubbed his head in pain, "Ow, what the heck was that?" He asked,

Ninja looked forward with his eyes wide open, "I don't know, but that thing is the same size as you, Rick, but it moves way faster." Ninja explained to A-Bomb, he then jumps back on his feet and looked at A-Bomb. "Come on, we gotta stop that thing." Ninja told A-Bomb as he and A-Bomb quickly charges towards the purple monster.

But then the purple monster charges towards the two of them and quickly swings its right forearm at them, hitting them and sending them flying into a tree on the sidewalk.

The purple monster then picks up the canister that Ninja had, off the ground, holds it up in his hand and roars with rage as it started to run away, escaping.

Leaving Ninja and A-Bomb, stuck in a tree, as Ninja was tangled up with branches while A-Bomb sat on a tree trunk.

Both of them were speechless on what just happened,

"Talk about a tantrum," Ninja mentioned, as A-Bomb's branch broke and he fell to the ground,

* * *

A few hours later,

Randy and A-Bomb made it to school on time and they were both walking down the hallway, passing some of their fellow students.

"So, what do ya think that thing was anyway?" A-Bomb asked Randy as they walked down the hall.

"Don't know, what I do wanna know is what was in that canister Tantrum stolen." Randy said to A-Bomb.

A-Bomb then turned too looked at Randy with confusion, "You're callin' that thing _'Tantrum'_?" A-Bomb asked Randy; on him giving the purple monster a name.

Randy looked at the spikey blue hulk and shrugged his shoulders, "Well, because _'Big Scary Dumb Purple Monster Guy'_ is way too long to say... And plus, _'Purple Man'_ was already taken." Randy told him,

"I say, fork it over!" The sound of a familiar voice caught both Randy and A-Bomb's attention as they looked ahead.

It was Flash Thompson, and he was picking on a student,

The student was a skinny guy, for Asian descent, he was wearing a white shirt and a blue tie, black pants and had glasses and black hair. The skinny guy's name was Thomas Kim,

"Leave me alone, Flash!" Thomas told him, as Flash pushes him into the lockers, "I'm not giving you my homework!" He told Flash, trying to stand up for himself,

But then Flash grabbed Thomas by the shirt and pulls him close to him, "You will if you know what's good for you, dweebus!" Flash threaten him, as he tosses Thomas to the floor.

Thomas looked up on Flash, as he adjusted his glasses, "But it's cheating," He said to Flash, looking scared.

"Cheating? I just want to see if we got the same answers. Understand?" Flash told him, as he glares at Thomas, and cracks his knuckles.

Randy and A-Bomb watched from afar, looking disgusted on Flash's bullying.

"I thought Flash dropped the bully stuff a while ago?" A-Bomb asked Randy,

Randy looked up at A-Bomb, "I wish, Flash has been quite for a while, lying off the bullying but now he's back to the pushing around." Randy explained to A-Bomb,

Flash then places Thomas in a trashcan. He then begins to look through his backpack,

Thomas glares at Flash, angrily. "You already have a cool car. A letterman's jacket, just because you have everything doesn't mean you can get away with everything. You're gonna regret this Flash..." Thomas threats Flash,

"Doubtful. Now where's your math?" Flash ignored Thomas's threat as he looked thought his backpack.

"Still pickin' on a little guy, Thompson? Not cool," Randy said, as he and A-Bomb walked up to him,

A-Bomb glares at him, as his arms crossed, "How about I trade places with him and we see how this all plays out?" A-Bomb told Flash,

Flash turns to see A-Bomb and Randy, "Hey, Jones, Cunningham. What's up, guys?" Flash told them,

"Yeah, don't _'Guys'_ us in one breath and bully some kid and another." Randy told Flash,

Flash puts on an innocent smile on his face, "Bully? I was just asking for an assist and this little pipsqueak started shooting his mouth off." He said to the two,

"Come on, Flash. Think. How would you feel if you were in his shoes?" A-Bomb told Flash,

"Lay off, Jones. I'm just kiddin'. Sheesh!" Flash told them as he threw his hands up and gives Thomas back his backpack and walks away.

Randy and A-Bomb watches Flash walk away, "He's in a Tude'. Keep an eye on him," Randy warns A-Bomb,

As A-Bomb helps Thomas out of the trash can, "Don't get upset over Flash, the guy isn't worth it." A-Bomb said to Thomas,

Randy smiled at Thomas, "I'm Randy and this is Rick," He introduced himself and A-Bomb.

But Thomas just stares at them,

Randy and A-Bomb looked uncomfortable look on their faces, as they didn't like how Thomas was staring at them.

"Dude... What's with the stare..?" Randy asked him, uncomfortably.

"I already know you two. I'm Thomas Kim; we're in the same science class." Thomas told the two of them, sounding slightly annoyed.

A-Bomb's eyes widen realisation, "Oh oh. Thomas. Right, duh. My bad..." A-Bomb closed his eyes as he chuckled a little.

But Thomas looked annoyed as he shook his head and held his hand up, "Forget it. Forget me. Unless someone wants my homework or is gonna save me, I'm invisible to all you popular kids." Thomas told them, as he starts to walk away.

Randy looked flattered on what he just said, "You think _we're_ popular?! Finally! Recognition!" He smiled,

A-Bomb looked at Thomas walk away, "Hey, Tom, wait! At least let us make it up to ya. Want to hang with our friends after school." A-Bomb offered but Thomas ignored him and just kept walking.

A-Bomb and Randy looked concerned if he was OK, but they need to get to class, so they started walking down the hallway again.

* * *

A-Bomb and Randy walks into the auditorium, where they had their drama class.

The two walked down the steps until they reached their class, as they were sitting in the row of chairs. A-Bomb and Randy enter a row, where Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee were sitting, the four of them turned their heads and saw A-Bomb and Randy walk up and sit next to them.

Ava looked at A-Bomb, "What took you two so long?" She asked, wonder where A-Bomb and Randy were as it was already halfway thought class.

"Had a run in with a big purple monster, who stole some chemicals from a lab." A-Bomb explains to his teammates,

Kaikaina chuckled as she rested both her arms on the heads of the two chairs next to her, "He-he… Never a dull moment…" She said,

Julie leans her head forward to look at A-Bomb and Randy, "Why would a purple monster steal some chemicals?" Julie asked,

A-Bomb shook his head, "Don't know but I know that's not the last we'll see of Tantrum."

" _Tantrum'_?" Metabee asked, confused.

Randy smiled as he pointed at himself, "My Name!" He smiled as he claimed he gave Tantrum his name.

Then on the stage, a woman, wearing a black dress, red hair, a black beret and black sunglasses and had an unemotional expression on her face. The woman was named Judy Funnie, the drama teacher.

"Class..! As you know, the school's play is just around the corner and Principal Jinguuji has asked this class to assist on the stage design for it. And to earn some extra credit, I'm splitting the class into two teams and the team who presents the better stage design will get to see their creation be a part of the play." Judy explains to her students, "Now... Rick Jones, Randy Cunningham, Kaikaina Grif and Rin Kujou are in team one." Judy called out,

Which made A-Bomb, Randy and Kaikaina look at each other as they were gonna work together, as Randy leans his head forward and saw Rin sitting from afar, she turned to look at him and Randy gave her some flirty eyes and a smile as he was gonna like workin' with her, as Rin gave Randy an cold glare as she rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"And in team two are Ayako Fujisaki, Ava Ayala, Julie Hayward and Saki Tenjouin." Judy called out,

Then Julie's eyes opened widely in complete shock after hearing that she was going to be teamed up with Saki Tenjouin, the number one girl she hates in this school. Julie leans her head forward and turns it and saw Saki, looking just as horrified as Julie, she turns her head to look at Julie and her expression changed into an expression on irritation and disgust at Julie.

Julie then gave then same look of irritation and disgust at Saki, while Ava watched both of them shoot diggers at each other and sighed in annoyance, knowing that she has to deal with them for the rest of the project.

* * *

A couple of hours later, after school, it was night and A-Bomb and Ninja were on night patrol, traveling on A-Bomb's hoverboard.

They flied down the streets of Jump City, looking for crime and maybe find Tantrum.

Then A-Bomb's watch started beeping, which catches his attention as he pressed the screen and puts the call on speakerphone,

"Hello," A-Bomb said as he watches the road.

 _'Rick, it's Ava,'_ Ava's voice came out of A-Bomb's watch.

"What's up?" Ninja asked,

 _'I did some research on the canister of chemicals, like you asked. Data shows four raids on six individual genetic facilities last week. The main target appears to be chemical compounds. Biological reactive serums related to livestock. Fury wants you two watching the rail yards for tonight's train shipment.'_ Ava told her teammates, through A-Bomb's watch.

A-Bomb saluted with his hand as he looked at his watch, "10/4, Av," He said to her.

 _'Also, I wanna talk to you two about something else,'_ Ava added,

"What?" Ninja asked,

* * *

In the SHED, Ava was in the living room area, as Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee were in their room,

Ava was sitting on the couch, "Switch partners with me, it's only been one day but Julie and Saki are already at each other's throat and I'm in the middle of it!" Ava explained to them, as all the fight between Julie and Saki has already annoyed her.

 _'Sorry, Ava, but Miss Funnie told us that once we get a partner assigned, the word is final.'_ A-Bomb told her, through her watch.

 _'But see if you can find out what Saki likes in a guy, that'll get your mind off their fighting and it'll boast me with what Saki likes in a guy, it's a win win!'_ Ninja said, happy and hoping,

But Ava looked more annoyed as she hangs up on them,

* * *

A few minutes later, now at the rails yard, A-Bomb and Ninja were waiting for the chemical shipment.

A-Bomb was leaning his back against a train while Ninja was lying on his back on top of it. Both of them were bored as they waited for the shipment to arrive.

"Hey Rick," Ninja called A-Bomb,

A-Bomb turned his head and looked up on him, "Hm," He said,

"I can't help it but... I can't stop thinking about what that Thomas guy said. Do you think I've become popular?" Ninja asked A-Bomb,

A-Bomb looked at Ninja, widens eyes after hearing that, his face then cracked with a smile and he started to laugh, "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! You?!" A-Bomb pointed his finger at Ninja, laughing his head off.

Ninja looked slightly annoy at watch A-Bomb laugh at him, at the thought of him being popular. "Oh, like you're an real Tyler Perry in high school!" Ninja retorted at A-Bomb,

A-Bomb calmed down as he takes a breath, "Nah, it's cool dude. People change," A-Bomb told him, catching his breath.

But Ninja narrowed his eyes, as he shook his head "Not Flash. I just know he'll never quit bullying, he'll always keep pushing around the little guy, but apparently he just got tired of me and just moved on to the next kid. I was never really afraid of Flash because I'm... Well, The Ninja. But Thomas is just a regular guy, he needs help and I should do something about it. I still could..."

But before Ninja could finish the sentence, A-Bomb held his hand up to stop him. "Nah. That's not you, Randy. Take the high road, get Thomas some help. But just go for revenge and you'll just become the bully as well. Be the change you want, dude. Be the change..." A-Bomb told him,

Ninja looked at A-Bomb, looking confused, "Since when did you get more sage than a fortune cookie?" He asked him,

A-Bomb smiled as he looked at him, "Actually, I did steal that line from a fortune cookie." He chuckled,

But then both the heroes heard the sound of something rumbling,

A-Bomb turned his head to the side, "The rumble! Must be our train." He said to Ninja,

A-Bomb and Ninja saw the train, as it running pass, they then quickly ran up to it and jump on top the train.

As both of them starts running up to the front of the moving train, a familiar face was charging towards the train. It was Tantrum and he was charging at full speed towards the train.

Ninja and A-Bomb saw Tantrum charging towards the train, "Or then again maybe the rumbling is our friendly rampaging Tantrum." Ninja mentions to A-Bomb,

Tantrum then smashes and knocks the train off the rails, causing it to crash and slide on its left side, this also causes A-Bomb and Ninja to quickly grab the edge of the train and climbs to the top of it while the train was sliding.

But then another train was passing by, while the sliding train was on a collision course with it, A-Bomb and Ninja saw this and A-Bomb quickly jumped off the side of the train and attempts to stop the train from hitting the other train while Ninja throwing some Ninja Glue Balls to slow it down.

"Ninja Glue Balls!" Ninja yelled out as he tossed them down,

The train stops as it was almost near the passing train, A-Bomb was still pushing it back to it doesn't crash into the other train.

"A-Bomb!" Ninja called out,

A-Bomb gritted his teeth as he pushed the train back, "I can hold this! Get the crew!" A-Bomb ordered Ninja to get everyone off the train.

After the train passed them, Ninja quickly runs to the head of the train and helps the crew out, as he was pulling everyone out of the train, Ninja sees Tantrum walking towards a cargo carriage of the train.

"Big, purple and ugly is back." Ninja told A-Bomb,

Tantrum reaches the cargo carriage and he then charges towards it and smashes it open, inside the carriage were scientists in hazmat suits, cowering in fear of Tantrum as the purple monster sees a huge piece of machinery.

Meanwhile, A-Bomb manages to turn the head of the train, right side up.

After which, Tantrum charges out of the carriage with two canisters in each hand, Ninja sees Tantrum running and throws a couple Ninja Glue Balls, making a net causing Tantrum to get tangled in it. This also cause him to drop the chemicals,

"No!" Tantrum yelled as the chemicals rolled on the ground, "I'm gonna do uh, something to you! Just wait!" Tantrum yelled in rage to A-Bomb and Ninja, who walked towards the purple monster.

"And maybe more confused?" Ninja shrugged his shoulders as he looked at A-Bomb,

"Yeah, if confuse is code for dumb." A-Bomb added,

But the Tantrum grunts in anger as he struggled, "I hear you! No one makes fun of me! Push me around!" Tantrum yelled in rage, as he stands up and breaks out of the glue net and charges at A-Bomb, and punches him, sending A-Bomb flying up in the air.

Ninja's eyes widen in shock as he saw A-Bomb fly, "A-Bomb!" He yelled,

But then Tantrum grabbed Ninja by then costume and tosses him in that air, and he lands on the ground next to A-Bomb. Tantrum then grabbed the canisters from the ground.

A-Bomb and Ninja both groans in pain, but then they turned and saw Tantrum, charging towards, about to hit them. A-Bomb and Ninja quickly got back up and jumped up, dodging Tantrum and landing on top of a crane, with them out of his sight, Tantrum stopped charging as he looked around, wondering where they want.

A-Bomb and Ninja both looked over the edge and looked at Tantrum down below, the purple monster turned and looked up and saw the two up on the crane.

"You wanna fight me?!" Tantrum yelled out at them,

"I'd like to put you in a zoo!" Ninja retorted back at him,

"I'll deal with you later. For now, gonna take my medicine to go!" Tantrum yelled as he charges and runs away,

Ninja and A-Bomb watched as Tantrum got away, both glaring at how the strong and crazier he gets when he gets angry.

* * *

Now back at the Triskelion, in Nick Fury's office,

A-Bomb and Randy were giving Nick a report, "What did Tantrum take from the train car?" Nick asked the two,

"Chemical containers, he called them medicine, or well, medicines..." A-Bomb told him,

"Anything else to go on?" Fury asked,

Randy started to rub his chin with his right hand, "Well, there's something about him that's familiar..." He thought about it.

* * *

It was the next day and at school,

In the auditorium, on stage there were paint cans, papers on the floor and both teams were discussing their projects.

In team one, A-Bomb and Kaikaina were discussing scenery while Randy was hittin' on Rin, too much of her dismay.

And in team two, Ava and Ayako were sitting on the side-lines, both watching Julie and Saki argue over what paint colour to use for the settings.

"I don't care what you say! We're going for Rosso corsa!" Saki yelled at Julie, arguing about the colours for their project.

Julie glares at her blonde-haired rival, "I care because we're designing a scene, not catering a funeral!" Julie yelled back at Saki, "Now, I say we go with Majorelle Blue!"

"Majorelle Blue?! Can you actually be anymore naive?!" Saki retorted,

As the sliver-haired girl and the blond-haired girl were arguing, both Ava and Ayako looked displeased as they watched Julie and Saki bicker, knowing that neither of them is gonna have a say in the project.

But then the bell rang, ending the class and the beginning of their lunch hour, everyone left the auditorium for their lunch break.

* * *

Outside the school entrance,

A-Bomb, Randy, Kaikaina and Metabee were gonna go into town for some lunch,

As they were about to leave the school, they notices Flash, who was walking towards the sideway, tossing some keys up and down in his right hand.

But Flash looked up and stopped walking as he looked shocked and horrified as he looked at a wrecked up car with the words _'Yer Next!'_ painted on it.

"Huh? My car… My beautiful car! Yah!" Flash yelled in heartbreak at looking at his wrecked up car.

A-Bomb, Randy, Kaikaina and Metabee all walked over to Flash,

Metabee takes a good look at Flash's wreaked up car, "Ouch, dude. You should really show that to Principal Jinguuji, this is pretty serious." Metabee told Flash, looking up on him.

But then, Flash looks at the other students that were watching and muttering to themselves. Flash quickly pretends to get over it and puts on a cool and tough guy face. "Serious? For a guy like me? Yeah, I'll just buy another car. This is just some dweeb trying to scare me. But guess what, Flash Thompson doesn't scare!" Flash said, looking brave and not scared at all.

Kaikaina then puts her hands together near her faceplate, as she scoots over to Flash, all lovey dovey. "You're _sooo_ brave, Flash... You make me rethink about getting my tubes tied after I graduate!" Kaikaina told Flash, happy and in love.

Metabee raised his right fist in the air, "Yeah!" He agreed, until his eyes widen in shock as he realised what Kaikaina just said. Metabee then turned and looked at Kaikaina in shock, "Wait, what?!" He said, confused.

Flash starts walking towards the school, with A-Bomb walking with him, "Come on, Flash, as wrong as it is, this maybe a wakeup call. You better answer it or else..." A-Bomb was explaining to Flash, but Flash interrupted him.

Flash stopped walking as looked at A-Bomb with annoyance, "Or else what? Some needleneck like Thomas here will get me?" Flash points his thumb over his shoulder, pointing at Thomas Kim, who was standing in the crowd. Flash then turned to look at Thomas, "Ha! That'll be the day. Boo!" Flash walked up to Thomas and shoves him to the ground.

Thomas falls on the ground, dropping some papers,

Flash takes a step forward, about to beat up Thomas, but A-Bomb puts his right hand on Flash's shoulder to get his attention.

A-Bomb turned Flash, to look at him, "You can't just treat people like that, Flash. Be better than this, man!" A-Bomb told Flash, looking serous.

Then Flash pulls his shoulder away from A-Bomb's hand, "Cool? That's all I am… cool." Flash told A-Bomb, smiling smugly before pointing his finger at Thomas, "That pasty little nerd? Not cool!" He said as he starts walking away, but not before stopped and looking down at Thomas, who was picking up his papers. "Class dismissed. I gotta go home and quiver in my boots. Boo hoo." Flash mocked Thomas as he picks up a paper and crumples it up and throws it, hitting Thomas on his head, as Flash walked away, laughing at Thomas.

Thomas picks up the crumpled up paper and crushes it in his fist, as he grits his teeth and growls in rage and anger towards.

A-Bomb, Randy, Kaikaina and Metabee all watched Flash walk away,

"OK… Now _that_ was pretty brutal…" Kaikaina mentioned, which made A-Bomb, Randy and Metabee turn and look at her, knowing that Flash's action had to be that bad if it made her say that.

As Thomas was picking up his papers, as he picked up all his paper and puts them in his backpack, Randy offered his hand out to help him,

"Sorry about Flash… Again," A-Bomb said to Thomas, looking concerned.

Randy smiled at Thomas, "You know what they say about bullies: it's usually more about them then you." Randy told him, hoping it would cheer him up a little.

But Thomas still looked angry as he got back on his feet, "Well, so it's gonna be all about him…" Thomas mentioned, coldly as he started to walk away,

A-Bomb, Randy, Kaikaina and Metabee looked at him with confusion,

"What's that supposed to mean by that?" Metabee looked at him,

"Thomas, you wouldn't happen to know anything about how Flash's car got smashed up?" A-Bomb asked Thomas, narrowing his eyes,

Thomas stops to look at A-Bomb, "Me? No. But my friend… Maybe," Thomas told them, smiling a little as he walks away.

As he was walking away, A-Bomb narrowed his eyes at Thomas, as he Thomas was hiding something.

* * *

After lunch was over, everyone went back to class.

Back in the auditorium,

The teams were all continuing on their projects and Julie and Saki were back to butting-head with each other.

On team 1, Kaikaina and Rin were doing some sketching for the stage and scenery. While A-Bomb, Metabee and Randy were looking at some stage designs,

A-Bomb couldn't stop thinking about what Thomas said, as A-Bomb had a bad feeling in his gut that Thomas may be hiding a dangerous secret.

A-Bomb looked at Randy and Metabee, "Hey, guys... Uh... I'm just going to the bathroom for a second, I'll be right back." A-Bomb told them as he started walking away and gets off the stage to leave the auditorium.

* * *

But outside the back of the school,

A-Bomb was sneaking around the corners, looking for something.

He reaches the more quiet and secluded parts of the school where there's no one around. As A-Bomb was sneaking, he reached a corner and looked passed it and looked around it and saw Thomas, standing near the wall as he was going through his backpack.

A-Bomb watches from the corner, wondering what Thomas was doing, but then he pulls a needle with some green liquid in it. Thomas smiled at the needle as he then takes it and sticks it in his left arm and injects the green liquid into his arm.

A-Bomb's eyes widened in shock to see what was happening, but then Thomas yelled as he dropped the needle, as it look like he was in pain, as his eyes were widen as he dropped his glasses, his skin started turning purple, his hair went from black to orange and his eye colour started turning green. His body was changing, his muscles were expanding and growing as his muscles ripped his shirt off and torn up his pants and shoes.

Thomas had transformed for a normal, human boy into a muscular purple monster, Thomas was Tantrum.

A-Bomb looked shocked after what just happened, seeing Thomas transform into the purple monster, Tantrum.

Tantrum, now fully transformed, roared out. "Flash Thompson! I'm coming for you!" Tantrum yelled out, in rage and fury.

A-Bomb looked more scared now knowing that Thomas is Tantrum and that he was gonna get Flash. A-Bomb then quickly pulled to the side and hid from Tantrum as he quickly lifts up his left wrist and quickly type a message on it and sent it to his team.

* * *

Back in the auditorium,

Randy and Kaikaina got a bing sound from their watches, catching their attention and they both looked at their screen to read a message.

 _'oubleTray outsideyay, igbay urplepay oubletray outsideyay!'_ The message read in pig Latin,

Randy and Kaikaina looked at the message as Rin looked over at them.

"Something wrong?" Rin asked the two of them,

But then Randy and Kaikaina quickly hid their watches from her, to keep her from reading the message.

Randy puts on a happy face, "Just got a message from Rick, askin' us to help him with the... Plastilina!" Randy lied to Rin,

"Gotta go!" Kaikaina told Rin as she quickly grabbed Metabee, she, Randy and Metabee ran off the stage.

"Uh... Shouldn't we get Julie and Ava?" Randy asked Kaikaina, as they walked away.

But Kaikaina shook her head, "No way! You know how 'iffy she get when she arguing!" Kaikaina told Randy as she, Randy and Metabee left the auditorium.

Back on stage, Julie and Saki were still arguing,

"Why do you take your hair-dyed hair of yours and actually get a sense of good scenery!" Saki yelled at Julie,

Julie gasped in shock to hear what Saki just said, as she quickly puts both her hands on her left side, silver-haired pony-tail and runs them down it. "It's not hair dyed! Sliver is _really_ my natural hair colour!" Julie defended back, scowling at Saki.

On the sidelines, Ava and Ayako were sitting next to each other as Ava looked bored at watch them fight, while Ayako looked uncomfortable.

But then Ava's watch beeped as it got A-Bomb's message, Ava looked at her watch and looks at Julie.

"It's Rick," Ava told Julie, on who sent the message.

But Julie quickly grabbed Ava's watch and pulls it off her wrist and holds the watch in her right hand, up to her face, with a look of rage, anger and frustration.

" **SHE'S BUSY!** " Julie yelled with rage at Ava's watch, before crushing it in her hand, breaking it.

* * *

Now outside the school, Randy, Kaikaina and Metabee were outside the school entrance, looking around, wondering where A-Bomb was.

Then they saw A-Bomb, who was pacing up and down on the sidewalk, looking scared and nervous. The three of them then quickly walked over to their leader,

"Ya know, it wasn't a team decision on using pig latin for messages of danger." Randy told A-Bomb, looking annoyed.

"So what's wrong?" Kaikaina asked A-Bomb, wondering why he called them out here.

A-Bomb looked ahead and saw something, which made him lift up his right hand and point at something, Randy, Kaikaina and Metabee all turned around to see what A-Bomb was pointing at. But they saw A-Bomb pointing at a grass bush, which was shaking violently, and then, bursting out from out of the bush was Tantrum, still looking anger.

Randy, Kaikaina and Metabee all looked shocked to see Tantrum, here at school.

"So, that's what he looks like…" Metabee said, as he and Kaikaina sees Tantrum for the first time.

Randy then looked at A-Bomb, confused. "What the juice is he doing here?" He asked A-Bomb,

"Let's say that I know the cause of all of Tantrum's anger." A-Bomb mentioned to Randy, still looking scared.

Tantrum then turned his head to the right and saw, walking down the sidewalk; it was Flash, learning the school early.

A-Bomb, Randy, Kaikaina and Metabee all noticed that Tantrum was angrily glaring at Flash, and knew that he was here for him.

Tantrum then started to walk towards Flash, with him having his back turned from the purple monster, not knowing he was there.

Randy quickly dove into some trash cans so no one can see him, as he puts his ninja mask on and changes into The Ninja.

Ninja then came out from the trash cans and stood with his teammates.

Metabee looked up on A-Bomb, "Mind elaborating what's going on?" He asked the blue, spikey hulk.

A-Bomb sighed as he looks at Metabee, "Tantrum is really Thomas Kim," He told his teammates.

Ninja, Kaikaina and Metabee all looked at A-Bomb, surprise to hear that,

"Wait, Thomas Kim, the guy Flash bullied an few minutes ago?" Kaikaina asked,

"Of course, it makes sense, the anger, Flash's car being totalled..." Ninja mentioned, now getting it.

"That fat guy from my gym class who always steals my opinions!" Kaikaina added, sounding angry and annoyed, which made A-Bomb, Ninja and Metabee look at the yellow helmeted girl, in confusion on how that was unrelated to what they were facing.

Tantrum walked past the four of them, not paying any attention to any of them and focused on Flash, but then…

"Ninja Chain Sickle!" Ninja yelled out as he swings his chain scythe around and hits Tantrum with it, tying itself around the purple monster, restraining him.

"Huh?" Tantrum said as he turned around and saw behind him, was Ninja, A-Bomb, Kaikaina and Metabee were all pulling the chain, trying to hold him back.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kaikaina told him, as she and her teammates all pulled on the chain, pulling Tantrum back.

A-Bomb looked at Tantrum with a serious look in his eyes. "I saw you change, I know it's you, Thomas." A-Bomb told Tantrum,

"Who'da thunk? Big tough Tantrum is just a scared little kid." Ninja said to him, mocking him.

Tantrum gritted his teeth as he got angrier after what Ninja just said. "Thomas not little! Thomas strong now!" Tantrum yelled at the heroes, as he pulled on the chain, trying to break free.

Metabee narrowed his eyes as he waved the air near his faceplate with his hand. "Strong smelly, I don't even have a nose or a mouth but you're smell is fryin' my circuitry (!)" Metabee joked.

"Thomas, listen to yourself, you can't deal with a bully without becoming a monster yourself." A-Bomb told Tantrum as he, Ninja, Kaikaina and Metabee all pulled the chain back.

Tantrum pulled on the chain, taking one step forward, pulling with all his strength. "I monster you!" He yelled,

The four young heroes got pulled forwards a bit but quickly pulled back.

"Yeah, those three words don't make a sentence, dude." Metabee told him,

"Believe me. You take revenge on your bully; you'll be the big guy beating up the little guy." Ninja told Tantrum,

"Just like you. Just like superheroes. Thomas always wants to be a superhero." Tantrum told them,

"The differences between being a hero and being a monster is that heroes don't steal and then take weird chemicals milkshakes that mess with their brains." A-Bomb retorted back at Tantrum.

"Thomas smart, Thomas learnt what compound can do. So Thomas took it and change. So what if juice makes Thomas less smarter. Long as Thomas get revenge on Flash!" Tantrum yelled, as he looked ahead and saw Flash, walking away down the sidewalk, pushing a student that was walking passed him.

Tantrum saw Flash push the student out of his way, Tantrum look shock at seeing that, but he quickly got even angrier, Tantrum quickly turned around and grabbed the chain with both hands and pulled the chain and swung it up, sending A-Bomb, Ninja, Kaikaina and Metabee up into the air.

A-Bomb, Ninja, Kaikaina and Metabee all landed on the road safely and saw Tantrum break free from the chain, A-Bomb quickly turned to look at Ninja and Kaikaina.

"Ninja, Kai, get Flash outta here!" A-Bomb gave the both of them an order.

Metabee lifted up his right gauntlet, "We'll handle Tantrum," He told them.

Ninja and Kaikaina both nodded as they ran over to Flash. Flash was still walking near the school bus, before Ninja and Kaikaina catches up to him.

"Flash!" Kaikaina called him out, which makes him stop and turn around to face Kaikaina and Ninja. "You need to get on the bus!" Kaikaina told him, as Ninja nodded.

But Flash smiled at them, "Sorry. But Flash Thompson doesn't take the bus. Even for Ninja or you, Kai," He told them.

Ninja narrowed his eyes as he and Kaikaina steps asides and Flash saw, ahead, Tantrum, changing towards him, but A-Bomb and Metabee quickly tackled him and pinned Tantrum to the ground.

Flash's expression of cool quickly changed into a look of fear as a lot of students were running away from Tantrum.

"There's my bus, gotta go!" Flash said quickly and scared as he turned around and ran to the bus, letting out a girlish yelp. "Yah!"

Tantrum pushed himself up and knocks A-Bomb and Metabee off him, and Tantrum continued charging. Kaikaina quickly pulled out her twin blaster and started shooting at Tantrum, but her shots were bouncing off him, not hurting him at all.

When Tantrum got closer to Ninja and Kaikaina, Kaikaina quickly jumped to the side, out of the way. But Ninja quickly jumped up, dodging Tantrum and quickly pulling out his Ninja Chain Sickle and quickly tossed them, and tied themselves to Tantrum.

After Tantrum passed, Ninja landed on the ground, holding the other end of the chains in both his hands, but then the chains got pulled by Tantrum and Ninja was pulled with it, dragging him across the ground.

As he was being dragged on the ground, Ninja adjusted himself and his feet were being dragged, A-Bomb, Metabee and Kaikaina quickly chased after Ninja and Tantrum to help Ninja, but Ninja quickly let's go of his chain and he rolled on the ground as he stopped, letting Tantrum run.

Kaikaina quickly puts her twin blasters together, changing into its assault rifle mode and quickly takes aim at Tantrum, who was getting closer to Flash, as he was running for the school bus.

Flash waved his arms to the bus, trying to get the driver's attention. "Stop, stop, stop!" Flash yelled out to the driver, which makes the bus stop and opens the doors, Flash quickly gets in.

The driver was about to close the doors but Tantrum tries to keep the doors from closing, using his head as he looked at the driver with an angrier scowl in his eyes.

"Raah!" The bus driver screamed in terror for seeing Tantrum.

Tantrum was about to rip the doors open with his hands, but then A-Bomb comes in and grabbed his waist with his arms and tossed his back, away from the bus.

Metabee runs up to the bus driver and looks at him, "Go, go, go!" He told him,

The school bus quickly floors it and drives away and high speed, as Tantrum quickly got back up and charged onto the road, punching A-Bomb and Metabee out of his way and resumed chasing after Flash.

While Tantrum was chasing the bus, A-Bomb and Ninja were chasing after Tantrum to stop him.

In the bus, Flash was sitting on a seat, looking slightly relived on thinking that he got away from Tantrum, but get outside his window, Tantrum was running outside, as he looked at Flash, who noticed him and squealed in terror.

"I'm not finished with you!" Tantrum yelled at Flash, causing him to put his hands together and gritted his teeth with a looked of complete fear and terror.

Tantrum then slams the bus with his right shoulder, causing the bus to lose control and tilt over and was about to crash its side on the road, but Ninja and A-Bomb quickly jumped over it and both of them grabbed the edge of the bus and shifted their weight to their side, causing the bus to fall back on to its four wheel, back on the road.

The bus then floors it and drives through a tunnel, while Ninja and A-Bomb quickly jumped off the bus and stood near the tunnel, seeing Tantrum charging towards them.

"This oughta slow him down," Ninja said as he reached his hand into his belt and pulled something out. "Ninja Eletro Balls!" Ninja yelled out as he tosses the Eletro Balls at Tantrum,

Which electrocutes him, making Tantrum roar out in pain but he wasn't stopping and he still charges towards them, A-Bomb and Ninja quickly jumped out of the way and Tantrum ran into the dark tunnel.

Kaikaina and Metabee caught up with A-Bomb and Ninja, who both stood there, looking down the tunnel.

Metabee looked confused, "What? We're not going after him!?" Metabee said confused on why they're not continuing their chase on Tantrum.

Ninja looked down at Metabee, "We don't need to chase him... We already know where he's going..." Ninja told the yellow Medabot.

A-Bomb then lifts up his left wrist and pressed a button on his watch. "Blukic, Driba, we need an address on Flash Thompson's home." He said to his watch.

* * *

A few minutes later, in a deeper part of downtown Jump City,

Metabee was driving the Hydraulix Jamma while A-Bomb and Kaikaina were both sitting in the back and Ninja was sitting in the passenger seat. Metabee drove the car into an entrance to a junk yard, everyone looked around, hoping to find Flash's house.

Ninja looked confused, "Wait, Flash lives in a junk yard?" He asked, confused.

"According to his last seven detention notices, yeah, this is Flash's address." A-Bomb told Ninja, as Metabee drove the car towards a building that looked like a gas station.

* * *

Inside Flash's house, Flash was inside, looking scared and was whimpering in fear as he is moving a refrigerator and a sofa to the front door to keep Tantrum out.

Flash walks backwards, away from the barricaded door as he was really scared, but then a hand came out from behind him and taps his shoulder.

"AHH!" Flash screamed like a little girl as he jumped and ran over to his couch and held his hand on his head, cowering in fear.

It was just A-Bomb, Ninja, Kaikaina and Metabee who was standing behind him,

"Expecting someone?" Ninja crossed his arms, as he and the rest of his teammates looked at Flash.

Flash removed his hands for his head and slowly turned and saw that it was them.

"Oh, Rick, Kai, what are guys doing here... And why are you with The Ninja?" Flash asked A-Bomb and Kaikaina, not sure why there with a superhero like Ninja. Completely unknown about the fact that A-Bomb and Kaikaina are working with Ninja, due to his secret identity of Randy Cunningham.

A-Bomb looked at Kaikaina, Metabee and Ninja, trying to think of an excuse.

"Uh, Ninja came by to ask for our help since me and Kai are your closers friends." A-Bomb said the lie to Flash, hopin' he'll buy it.

Flash stood up, looking at them, confused. "You are?" He asked, as he sees A-Bomb and Kaikaina as people to talk to then close friends.

Kaikaina then skips over to Flash's side and hugs his right arm, holding him close to her. "Well, you can consider Rick as a close friend but I'm available for the _'More than friends'_ spot!" Kaikaina told Flash, sounding totally in love as little hearts were flying off her helmet.

Flash looked at Kaikaina, a little uncomfortable. "Uh, my folks aren't home. Hardly ever, actually, sorry about my place," He apologized for the mess in his house to A-Bomb, Ninja and Metabee,

While Kaikaina was hugging the stuffing out of Flash's arm, feeling his muscle and bicep, cuddling the muscular arm like it was a new teddy bear on Christmas day.

"We don't care where you live, Flash. What I do care is what you do." A-Bomb told Flash, looking serous.

Flash looked confused on what he meant by that, while Kaikaina was still cuddling his arm, totally in love. "What do you mean?" Flash asked A-Bomb.

"All the bullying you've done is coming right back at you in a big purple ugly way." Ninja told Flash,

Metabee steps forward to look at Flash, "Now let's get you out of here so..."

But then a familiar roar came from outside the building, which catches everyone's attention. Everyone knew who's roar that belonged to.

"...Tantrum!" Metabee finished his sentence, as they knew Tantrum was now here.

* * *

On the roof of the apartment building, A-Bomb, Ninja, Kaikaina and Metabee used the stairs to escort Flash to the roof, in hopes they can get him out of here.

But then, down below, a car was tossed in the air and hits a couple of gas dispensers, walking up to the smashed up car and the gas dispensers was Tantrum.

"Down here, chicken!" Tantrum said, callin' Flash out.

As the purple monster then charges towards a telephone pole and hits it, knocking it down and causing it to fall into the smashed gas dispensers, which was leaking fuel.

A-Bomb, Ninja, Kaikaina and Metabee all saw the telephone pole crash on the gas dispensers, while Flash looked terrified.

A-Bomb narrowed his eyes as looked at the pole, "Please tell me that this not a gas station..." He asked Flash, annoyed and emotionless.

"Uh... It is..." Flash said that it _is_ a gas station.

Metabee threw his arms in the air, "Who builds a gas station right next to an apartment building?!" He yelled in annoyance.

Kaikaina shrugged her shoulders, "Even _I_ know that's stupid and reckless!" She mentioned.

Then A-Bomb, Ninja, Metabee, Kaikaina and Flash then quickly ran to the edge of the roof and jumped off as the sparks from the telephone pole ignites the fuel causing it to blow up the gas station, creating a huge explosion.

As they were falling, Flash was screaming as Ninja grabbed the collar of his football jacket and managed to land on the ground safely with A-Bomb, Kaikaina and Metabee.

Flash quickly got back up and saw the fire that was near to his house. "Oh, Ninja, please, you gotta help me. My house is all my family has. I'll do anything!" Flash begged Ninja to save his house from the fires.

A-Bomb turns to look at Flash, "That good to hear, stay here and stay put. Don't play the hero." A-Bomb gave Flash an order to stay out of the way. A-Bomb then turned to look at Kaikaina and Metabee, "Stay with Flash and see if you can call S.H.I.E.L.D. for some back-up." A-Bomb his teammates as they both nodded.

A-Bomb and Ninja both ran towards Flash house, both ready for a fight.

Flash still looked scared, but Kaikaina puts her hand on his shoulder, catching his attention.

"Don't worry, if it takes a swing to take Tantrum…" Kaikaina then turned her head and look forward, looking at A-Bomb and Ninja. "… Those two hits harder than anyone," She assures Flash.

Metabee looked at the two, "Come on, we need to find a safe place," He told them.

Kaikaina looked down on Metabee and nodded, as she then pulls out her twin blasters from their holders and held both of them up. Which shocked and amazed Flash to see Kaikaina's guns, as he was widened eyed.

Kaikaina turned her head and looked at Flash, "Don't worry; I've got a license for theses… I don't have it _ON_ me…" Kaikaina told him, as she tilted her head to the right a little and held the right blaster up, next to her helmet, while the left was being held down.

Flash, still looked shocked, as he looked at Kaikaina. "That's actually pretty hot…" Flash mentioned, speechless, as he found it attractive to see a cheerleader, with a hot bod, packin' heat.

Meanwhile, Tantrum was tearing up a car with his bare hands, "I destroy Flash house. Destroy Flash!" Tantrum yelled, as he picks up a car and holds it over his head, looking like he was about to toss it into Flash's house.

But then A-Bomb and Ninja were both charging towards Tantrum, ready for a fight.

"No way we're letting you trash up Flash's house!" Ninja told Tantrum, as he quickly tossed some Glue Balls, hitting Tantrum in the face and sticking on him, this causes Tantrum to drop the car and try to get the glue off.

A-Bomb charges forward, about to punch Tantrum but unfortunately, Tantrum managed to rip the glue off his face and quickly swung his right fist and hits A-Bomb, when he was near enough and punches him, sending him flying into a couple of steel barrels.

Tantrum the turned his head to the right and saw, just in front of him, was Kaikaina, Metabee and Flash, running for cover.

Ninja was helping A-Bomb, but both of them saw the three of them, running in the open.

"No Flash, directions. Follow direction!" A-Bomb yelled at Flash,

As they were running, Flash was shrieking like a little girl again, but Flash didn't watch where he was going and his foot stepped on an oil puddle, causing him to slip and fall backwards and hits the ground. Kaikaina and Metabee stopped running and saw Flash on the ground, as he was stood up.

Flash turned his head and saw Tantrum, who was now charging towards him.

"Who's small now, huh?" Tantrum said, as he charged closer towards Flash,

"Raaaah!" Flash screams like a little girl again, in fear.

But then Metabee fires his horn missiles at Tantrum, the missiles hits Tantrum, exploding on impact, sending him back and he crashed into a pile of junk.

As Tantrum were slowly getting back up, A-Bomb and Ninja then dog-pile on top of the purple monster to keep him down.

"We're giving you one last chance to call off your grudge match, Thomas!" A-Bomb told Tantrum, giving him one chance to surrender.

But Tantrum got ever angrier, as he gritted his teeth and struggled to get free, "Get off! You don't unders... under, unders..!"

"Understand? Oh, but I do, my friend." Ninja told Tantrum, as he tosses both him and A-Bomb off his back.

Tantrum got back on his feet and he glares at both of them, "No one picks on heroes!" Tantrum yelled at them.

Tantrum start to swing his fists, trying to punch A-Bomb and Ninja but they were dodging his attacks.

"Yeah? Well Tantrum also derailed a train, smashed a car, and tried to blow up Flash's house... With us along with it!" Ninja retorted back to Tantrum as he dodged his punches.

"Your real power is your mind. And yet you used it to steal something you can't control and use that power to get back at someone else. You really are no better than Flash. Heck, you're pretty much, just like him." A-Bomb told him, coldly.

Tantrum looked shocked at hearing A-Bomb compare himself with Flash, is, of course, got Tantrum ever angrier and madder than before.

Tantrum's face looked like it was about to explode with rage, " **RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!** " Tantrum roared out with fury and rage,

As he then charges at full speed, and punches A-Bomb with full strength, sending him flying into a pile of junk.

Ninja quickly ran over to help A-Bomb, back up, "I think you went a little overboard with the comparison." Ninja mentioned to A-Bomb as he helped the blue spikey hulk back on his feet.

Tantrum gritted his teeth as he turned his head to the right and saw Flash, who was still sitting the ground. Tantrum then charges towards him, Flash then quickly got back up and runs away from Tantrum, as fast as he can.

As Tantrum was catching up with Flash, Metabee quickly tackled Flash, pushing him out of the way, and Metabee takes Flash and helps him run away from Tantrum, who was still hot on their tail.

Tantrum was getting closer, but then a blaster shot was fired, hitting Tantrum in the face, causing him to stop running and turned to face where the shot came from. Tantrum saw that it was Kaikaina, who was holding her blasters up, pointing them at Tantrum.

A-Bomb and Ninja looked shocked, as their eyes were widen, "Kai!" Ninja yelled out.

Tantrum turned to face Kaikaina, as he growls with rage.

"Don't worry; I can deal with big boys with anger issues, just asked half of the guys I've dated." Kaikaina told them, as she combines her twin blasters into its shotgun mode.

Tantrum then swings his right fist at Kaikaina quickly ducked, dodging it and Kaikaina quickly fired her shotgun at Tantrum's stomach, sending him back a few steps. Tantrum then tossed his left fist forward to punch Kaikaina but she quickly steps to the side, dodging it and fires her shotgun again, hitting him in the left shoulder.

Tantrum then lifted both fist up in the air and swung them down, Kaikaina then did a back-flip, dodging his fists as they smash into the ground, Kaikaina landed on her feet and quickly steps forward and quickly charged the shotgun into its sniper rifle mode, and drove the firing end into the ground and pole vaulted up and kicked Tantrum, upward on his chin.

Watch Kaikaina fight Tantrum, A-Bomb, Ninja and Metabee all knew they had to help her.

A-Bomb then turned to looked at Flash, "Find some place to hide," A-Bomb told Flash,

"We're gonna help Kai out with Thomas," Ninja told him, as he, A-Bomb and Metabee was about to charge in to battle,

Flash looked scared and confused as he looked at the three of them, "Tom? What does that kid have to do with why that thing is after me?" He asked, confused.

A-Bomb, Ninja and Metabee all stopped and looked at him, "It's because that thing _is_ Thomas." A-Bomb told Flash.

Flash got even more confused, "That's Tom? How?" Flash asked, not sure how Thomas turned into Tantrum.

"Good question. Not really the point right now, the real question: who brought this whole thing on who?" Ninja told Flash, as Flash widened his eyes in shock as he knew the answer to that question.

A-Bomb, Ninja and Metabee then charges in to help Kaikaina, as she was still fighting and holding on against Tantrum.

Kaikaina quickly rolled on the ground, after dodging a punch from Tantrum, Kaikaina then quickly detached her gun back into its twin blaster mode, and she started shooting rapid fire at Tantrum, as he tried blocking the blaster fire with his fore-arms and hands.

Tantrum started moving towards Kaikaina, as she was still shooting at him. But then Tantrum quickly reached his right hand out and grabbed Kaikaina left arm, causing her to stop shooting and Tantrum lifted her up and tossing Kaikaina, throwing her and causing her to crash into a junk pile.

"KAI!" Metabee yelled in concern for his Medafighter.

Tantrum turned and saw A-Bomb, Ninja and Metabee, all charging towards him; Tantrum then starts towards them as well. But then Ninja quickly grabbed his scarf and tossed it to the side.

"Ninja Scarf!" Ninja yelled out as his scarf, as it was tossed towards a couple of barrels with oil in them and the scarf went around one of them, tying itself around the barrel,

Ninja then puts both hands on his scarf and pulled on it, causing the barrel to be pulled along with it, Ninja then swing the barrel and tossed in down with great force, smashing it into the ground, causing a ton of oil to spill all over the ground between A-Bomb, Metabee, Ninja and Tantrum.

A-Bomb, Ninja and Metabee stopped running, stopping near the huge oil puddle but Tantrum was still charging towards them at full speed, not stopping and obviously not seeing the oil puddle. When Tantrum reaches the puddle and steps on it, Tantrum's foot slipped and he fell over on his back.

A-Bomb, Ninja and Metabee all took a step back away from Tantrum, as he was getting back up but immediately slips and falls over again as he does it again and again.

"It's basic science, Tom!" A-Bomb said to Tantrum, as he watched the purple monster get back up and slip over again. "You need friction to run, without it... Well, you ain't gonna get too far." A-Bomb crossed his arms as he smiled.

Tantrum was lying on the ground on his belly, as he tried again to get back up,

Metabee then looked up on A-Bomb, "You ready?" He asked the spikey blue hulk.

A-Bomb nodded, "Let's finish this,"

Tantrum didn't get up but just sat up, as he was already tired, but he looks up and saw A-Bomb and Metabee as they both pulled their fists back and shot them forward, punching Tantrum, square in the face, knocking him out cold and fall on his back.

Now knocked out, Tantrum started to shrink down and change back into Thomas Kim, with his skin turn purple back to his normal skin color. Thomas was still passed out as he was shirtless, still had his ripped pants on and was now covered in motor oil.

"Ohhh..." Thomas groaned in pain as he laid there.

A-Bomb and Metabee both looked at Thomas, as Ninja was holding Kaikaina with her left arm around the back of Ninja's neck. The four heroes all looked at the defeated teen,

"Me..."

A-Bomb, Metabee, Kaikaina and Ninja all heard that voice came from Flash and they all turned around and saw the football jock, who looked guilty.

"It was me, I brought all of this on myself, and I drove Tom to do all of is..." Flash explained, feeling nothing but guilty and regret for all the mean stuff he did to Thomas.

Ninja looked at Flash, "A wise fortune cookie once told me: _'Be the change you want, dude. Be the change'_ "

* * *

A few minutes later, a S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet was parked outside the junkyard, and two S.H.I.E.L.D. solders were escorting Thomas into the jet to take him into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody.

A-Bomb walked up to them and they stopped before they entered the jet, as Thomas turned and looked at him.

"Rick... am I gonna get in trouble? I just wanted people to stop pushing me around." Thomas told A-Bomb, looking guilty for what he done.

A-Bomb looked concerned, "I know, you just wanted to stand up for yourself, I can respect that. But what I can't respect is you stand up for yourself by picking on them. You're a smart guy, Tom, you'll figure this out." A-Bomb explained to him.

Meanwhile, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent was filing a progress report, but then Flash walked up to her, looking concerned.

"Hey wait, uh... It wasn't his fault, I was..." Flash was trying to think of the right words, in hope it would get Thomas off, Scott free.

"We'll take good care of him." The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent assures him,

Meanwhile, Thomas was about to enter the Quinjet, but Flash quickly walked up, wanting to talk to him.

"Hey man… um…" Flash said which made Thomas stop and turn to face him. "I hate apologizing…" Flash said to himself.

But Metabee walked up to him and smacked Flash's leg, causing him to looked at the yellow Medabot, who looked angered and annoyed as he pointed at Thomas, indicating to him _'Suck up your pride and apologize to him!'_

Flash then looked back at Thomas, "…But you were right. I don't have everything and I'm sorry I was picking on you. Wasn't cool… None of what I did to you and other kids were cool…" Flash apologized to Thomas, deeply.

But Thomas didn't say anything, but he did turn to look at Flash, and give him a gentle smile, as he accepted his apology and continued walking until he entered the Quinjet,

Flash felt a great weight of grief and guilt, now feeling like he ruined Thomas's life with his bullying.

But then Flash turned and he saw, Kaikaina, who was having her right arm being bandaged up by a medic, Flash then walked up to her.

"So, you OK?" Flash asked Kaikaina, as the medic was finished the bandage and walked away.

Kaikaina looked at her right arm, "Meh, it's just a scratch, I had worse." Kaikaina said, sounding completely fine.

Flash then rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "That was… pretty awesome on how you took on Tom like that…" Flash said to Kaikaina, looking a little nervous as he was now smiling and looking at Kaikaina in a new light.

Kaikaina rubbed her left hand down her right arm as she giggled a little as she looked at Flash.

Metabee walked over to the two of them and looked at Kaikaina. "Kai, they want a report from you." He told Kaikaina,

As she nodded, "OK, I'll be there in a sec, Bee." Kaikaina said to Metabee, as he nodded and walked away.

Kaikaina and Flash both watched Metabee walk away.

"You and Metabee are pretty tight." Flash mentioned to Kaikaina,

Kaikaina turned her head to look at him, as she nodded. "Yep, Bee is one of my best friends; he's always there to for his friends." Kaikaina explained to Flash, sounding happy.

Flash had a look of wonderment, thinking about something.

* * *

The next day, at school, A-Bomb and Randy were walking down the hallway, passing some students.

"…OK, Captain America goes up against Baron Zemo, only this time, his feet are in four feet of cement, also he's blindfolded, who wins?" Randy asked A-Bomb as they walked down the hall.

A-Bomb then had a puzzled expression on his face as thought about that question. "Ahh… Is it wet cement or rock hard dry?" He asked Randy,

Randy looked ahead and saw something that caught his eye, "Hey, Rick, look," Randy told A-Bomb, as both of them stopped and both saw what was ahead.

There were two bullies came up to a guy who was carrying his papers and books, and the bullies pushed him, causing him to drop all his books and papers.

Both the bullies laughed at the guy as they both walked off, leaving the guy to kneel down and pick up all his papers.

The guy had a look of anger in his eyes, like he wanted to get them back. But then a hand appeared from behind him and places itself on his shoulder, getting the guy's attention.

"Let me help you, dude," A familiar voice was heard, the guy looked over his shoulder and saw that it was Flash Thompson and he wasn't wearing his football jacket anymore, he was wearing a white t-shirt, and was offering to help him pick up all his stuff.

Flash smiled as he got on his knees and helped the guy pick up all his papers.

"Geez, thanks," The guy thanked Flash for helping him, as he and Flash got back on their feet.

Flash smiled at the guy, "Don't worry about, you've always got people around who'll be there to help." Flash said to him,

"Ditto!" The voice of someone knew came from below Flash, the thing was a knee high to Flash's knees.

It was a Medabot, whose paint-job was a dark blue, silver and a slight yellow. His arms had machine guns in them, and had hands. He had a sliver faceplate with a small red part on his chin, he had a green visor, and his head had a plate with a lightning bolt on it. The Medabot's name was Cyandog.

Flash and Cyandog then set the guy on his way and both of them starts to walk down the hall, before seeing A-Bomb and Randy.

Flash smiled, "Hey, Rick, Randy!" He said as he and Cyandog walked up to them.

"Hey, Flash," A-Bomb replied back to Flash,

Randy looked down and looked at Cyandog, "You got a Medabot?" He asked Flash.

Flash looked at Cyandog and smiled, "Yeah, his name's Cyandog, I got him yesterday, he's pretty great company. Right, Cyandog?" Flash asked to his Medabot, as he smiled at him.

Cyandog looked up on his Medafighter and nodded in agreement, "Right, Boss!" Cyandog replied back to Flash.

A-Bomb and Randy both looked a little surprised and confused on seeing Flash Thompson, not being a jerk and being so... Nice?

Flash then looked at Randy with a look of concerned, "And... Uh... Cunnin-, I mean! Randy... I'm... Sorry about all the stuff I did to ya, I was a jerk back then and I hope that we'll get passed it and become good friends." Flash apologized to Randy for all the bully he did to him.

A-Bomb and Randy both looked amazed; Flash has turned over a new leaf.

"Flash... Man, you've changed!" A-Bomb told Flash, as he smiled at him.

Flash nodded at A-Bomb, "Yeah, I wanna make all the stuff I did and be a better person. And I've got you to thank for that, Rick." Flash told A-Bomb, "...You helped me open my eyes and set me on the right track... Thank you, Rick, sincerely... Oh and if you see Kai and Bee, tell them I said _'Thank you',_ especially to Kai." Flash said to A-Bomb.

"Boss, you going to be late for you next class." Cyandog told Flash.

Flash smiled at A-Bomb and Randy, "Well, see ya later." He said to them, as Flash and Cyandog walked passed them and started walking down the hall, to Flash's next class.

Leaving Randy and A-Bomb, completely confused and speechless on what just happened.

A-Bomb then turned his head to look at Randy, "Dude, did we just pass on wisdom..?" He asked Randy.

"I think so, but I'm kinda thinking about why Flash didn't want to thank The Ninja?!" Randy told A-Bomb, looking annoyed and a little jealous on how A-Bomb, Kaikaina and Metabee got a thanks but not him.

* * *

A-Bomb and Randy entered the auditorium, ready for their class,

The both of them gets on stage, where the two teams were, Julie and Saki were still arguing about their different opinions, while Ava and Ayako were both watching them argue as Ava looked bored and Ayako looked uncomfortable from all the fighting.

A-Bomb and Randy walked up to Kaikaina, Rin and Metabee, who were discussing the project.

Randy then takes a step towards Rin, with a cool and flirty smile on his face. "Hey, Rin, sorry about us leavin' you hangin' yesterday, I'll be more than happy to make it up to you, how would you say about dinner and a movie and see where the night takes us?" Randy asked Rin, with a cool look in his eyes.

Rin just looked at Randy, with an extremely cold glare in her eyes, as she took a step forward to Randy. "You were offering to make it up to me; you never said you were trying to make me gag…" Rin told Randy, insulting him.

Randy took a little insult from that and steps back, away from Rin.

Metabee looked up on A-Bomb, "Hey, you seen Flash?" He asked A-Bomb.

A-Bomb smiled as he nodded, "Yeah, believe it or not, but he got a Medabot now," He told Metabee,

Kaikaina looked at him, "Really?" She asked.

Randy steps over to them, as he looked at Kaikaina. "Yep, and the guy's turned over a new leaf, he's now nice and much less violent." Randy explained to Kaikaina and Metabee, looking proud.

"So, he's not a bully anymore?" Metabee asked the two of them.

A-Bomb looked at Metabee, "He really changed, and he's a better person now." A-Bomb told them,

Kaikaina puts her right hand on her right hip as she looked at A-Bomb and Randy, "Wow… You guys did that…" She told them, sounding impressed.

Randy then had a smug look on his face as he starts walking backwards, while looking at them. "Yeah, I know, our all-knowing wisdom was so great; we were able to tame the wild beast, my wisdom and super intelligence is so great, I-"

But then Randy tripped over some wires on the floor, causing him to trip and lose his balance, Randy stumbled backwards a few feet, until he reaches and fall on a sawhorse twin pack with some 2x4s and cans of paint on it. As Randy fell, he lands on a 2x4 and pushes it down, causing the other end of it, where there were two cans of paint, quickly shoot up, launching both opened paint cans in the air.

The two paints flew across the air, until both cans starts falling, falling toward, both Julie and Saki, who both looked up and saw the paint cans, falling toward them.

Julie and Saki looked shock as they gasped the opens tops of the paint cans lands on top of each or their heads. The paint can that landed on Julie's was red and the paint that landed on Saki's head was blue, both of theirs were cover in paint.

Randy stood himself up, he then looked up and to his shock and total fear, as Julie and Saki ran over to him, neither of them looking happy and just had a look of rage in their eyes.

"YOU LITTLE FREAKAZOID!" Saki yelled at Randy, with anger, as the paint was all over her hair and on most part of her clothes.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING NEXT TIME, RANDY!" Julie yelled at him, with rage as the paint was all over her hair and on most parts of her clothes.

Randy looked really scared, as he quickly got up and ran away, as Julie and Saki chases after to beat the ever living tar outta him.

While A-Bomb, Kaikaina, Metabee, Ava, Rin and Ayako all stood there and watched Julie and Saki chase Randy, not brothering to stop them and help Randy.

Ava smiled as she crosses her arms and looked at Ayako. "Well, it's nice to see that they finally agree on something." Ava said to Ayako, as she looked at Ava and smiled.

Julie and Saki may never agree on anything but their flexible enough to know when to beat up Randy.

(Author's notes: Pretty insightful. Please review and comment)

(I do not have own any rights to the characters I had just used, they are characters of their own respected franchises)

Randy Cunningham/The Ninja - Randy Cunningham:9th Grade Ninja

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

Julie Hayward - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs Blue

Nick Fury - Ultimate Spider-man

Flash Thompson - Ultimate Spider-man

Thomas Kim/Tantrum - Static Shock

Saki, Rin and Ayako - To Love Ru

Cyandog - Medabots


	20. Ep 20 Moonstone Jailbreak

Inside the Triskelion, White Tiger and Metabee were escorting a super-criminal to the cargo hold.

The criminal was a Jamaican American guy in his late teens with extremely large feet; he had a goatee and was wearing a winter hat, where a black ponytail was hanging behind the back of his head. He was wearing red sunglasses, and wearing a red shirt with a sleeveless black trench-coat on. He was also wearing black gloves on both his hands and wearing blue pants. His large feet were kept locked with armoured restrains to keep him locked up.

Tiger and Metabee were escorting him towards a Quinjet that was ready to take him to S.H.I.E.L.D. maximum security prison on the moon.

"You should feel honored, Kangor. You're the first low-life thug from Downtown Jump City to get yourself sent to S.H.I.E.L.D. maximum security prison." Tiger mentioned to the Jamaican named Kangor.

Metabee and White Tiger then reach the Quinjet and some S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers who were ready to take Kangor away.

But then they saw A-Bomb, Julie, Randy and Kaikaina walking towards them.

"Nice job on catching Kangor." A-Bomb told his friends, as Julie, Randy and Kaikaina all gave Tiger and Metabee a thumbs up as Julie and Randy smiled.

Metabee closed his eyes as he liked being praised,

White Tiger took off her mask and looked at her teammates, "Kangor is now our 40th villain we catched and sent to lock-up." Ava smiled as she crosses her arms.

"We should celebrate! Pizza Planet, anyone?" Randy asked his friends, smiling.

"A-hem!" The sound of Nick Fury's voice entered the conversation, which made the team all look at Fury. "Sorry to interrupt your celebration plans, but I've got an assignment for all of you." Nick told the team of teenagers, "You're transporting a super criminal to S.H.I.E.L.D. maximum security prison." Nick explained to them.

"Just for one super criminal?" Metabee asked in confusion.

"She's an extremely dangerous and an extremely violent criminal; you just need to guard her as you'll take her to S.H.I.E.L.D. maximum security prison." Nick explained to them.

Then the team heard the sound of something being wheeled over, they all turned and saw a large steel container, being wheeled in by two S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers.

Randy walked over to the container and looked at it; he puts his hand on the side of it. "OW!" Randy yelled in pain as he quickly removes his hand for it as the container was extremely hot.

Ava looked at the extremely hot container, as she narrowed her eyes as she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, while Randy was shaking his hand in the air, trying to cool it off.

"You'll find the clearance codes already in your Quinjet's main computer; you'll leave in three hour, that's all." Nick gave the team of teens their assignments, and turned around and walks away.

As they walked the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. walk away, Randy looked hyped and excited as he was smiling with glee.

"We're going… To the Moon, as in the _'moon in space'_ moon, MOON!" Randy yelled out in glee and excitement.

* * *

A few hours later, now in the Quinjet, the team loaded up the container into the cargo hold and also putting Kangor on one of the seats, next to the container.

In the pilot and navigation seats, Metabee and White Tiger were preparing the Quinjet for space travel to the moon.

Then A-Bomb walked over to Tiger and Metabee, "Everything ready?" He asked his teammates.

Metabee turned his head to look at him, "Yeah, Quinjet's ready."

A-Bomb nodded as he turned around and looked at Ninja, Julie and Kaikaina, who was all sitting in their seats. "OK, everybody strap in, it's gonna be a little bumpy when we leave the earth's atmosphere." A-Bomb told everyone, as he sat in his seat and buckled up.

Ninja was giddy as he was so excited to be going to the moon,

Metabee then turns on the Quinjet, and it started moving forward, down a runway, picking up so much speed and then lifted off the ground, flying into the sky and keeps flying up.

The Quinjet then reaches the earth's upper atmosphere, about to leave the earth's gravity.

* * *

Inside the Quinjet, Metabee was carefully piloting the jet, as everyone was holding on to their seats as the Quinjet was starting to shake a little.

Julie looked a little uncomfortable, as she held on to her seat, as the Quinjet was getting higher and higher. "Uh… Are you sure the Quinjet was built for space travel?" Julie asked, looking nervous.

White Tiger then turned her head to look over her seat to look at Julie. "Don't worry, Jule, the Quinjet's been provided extra strength, light weight, high-temperature stability, and corrosion resistance." Tiger explained to Julie, assuring her that their safe.

Kaikaina turned her head to look at Julie, "Yeah, and besides, if the Quinjet did decide to just break and fall apart, we'll freeze and burn to death before we fall to our deaths." Kaikaina explained to Julie, sounding calming and happy.

But Julie just looked slightly more scared and uncomfortable after hearing that.

Metabee then looked over his right shoulder, to look at his teammates. "Guys, we're coming up to the moon." Metabee told them,

Ninja was happy, "That's what I'm talkin' about! The…"

"MOON!" Ninja, A-Bomb, Kaikaina, Metabee, Julie and even White Tiger yelled out together in excitement, as they all held their fists up in the air.

* * *

Outside the Quinjet, the jet was flying through space, until it reached the moon, and there was a large and heavily armed prison facility; this was S.H.I.E.L.D. maximum security prison.

* * *

Intside the Quinjet, White Tiger pressed a com-link on the dashboard.

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D. agent White Tiger, requesting docking clearance for prisoner transport." Tiger said into the com-link.

 _'Roger that, you are clear for landing, a small squad with be there to escort the prisoner from there.'_ The person on the other end of the com-link said,

Metabee then piloted the Quinjet toward the open hanger of the prison for docking.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Quinjet was now in the hanger, docked and the team was standing, outside the jet, as a couple of S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers were wheeling Kangor out of the Quinjet and also the heated container.

Ninja, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all looked around the hanger and all of them were amazed on how huge this prison was.

While Tiger and A-Bomb were talking with a solder, "Kangor's cell is on level 1 but Director Fury has told us that the prisoner in that heated container be locked in level 13." Tiger told the soldier,

The soldier nodded, "Alright," He told them as he walked off.

Tiger and A-Bomb then walked over to their teammates,

"Alright, the guards said they can handle it from here, but I think it would be safe if we should help them escort the container to their cell, to make sure it gets there." White Tiger told her teammates.

But Ninja looked around the hanger a bit more, "Aw, come on, Av, we are in a prison on the moon, and don't ya think we can just look around a bit?" Ninja asked Tiger, as Kaikaina, Julie and Metabee all nodded in agreement.

A-Bomb looked at his teammates, "Guys, this ain't a field trip; we're here to make sure that this criminals gets put in lock up and stays there." He told his team.

"But Rick, we'll be able to understand how the bad guy we catch are handled and kept in lock up." Metabee pointed out to the two of them.

A-Bomb and White Tiger both looked at each other, thinking about it.

"Well, me and Tiger could escort the prisoner to its cell while they just look around for a bit." A-Bomb mentioned to White Tiger, who gave her leader a disapproving look in eyes.

"Rick, you're spoiling them, their never gonna learn anything if you always side with them!" Tiger told A-Bomb, sounding like an annoyed wife towards her husband on how to raise their kids.

A-Bomb held his hands up as he looked at Tiger. "Look, if we don't let them at least look around, their just gonna talk about wanting to, nonstop on the way home." A-Bomb said to Tiger, in defense.

Tiger then turned her head and looked at Ninja, Kaikaina, Julie and Metabee, who all looked with looks of plead, hoping.

White Tiger then sighed, knowing that the four of them would shut up about it. "Fine..." She said, reluctantly.

Ninja, Kaikaina, Julie and Metabee all excited as Tiger and A-Bomb was gonna let them look around the prison.

But then Tiger held up her index finger up, as she scowled at them, "BUT, all of you remember, keep your hands in your pockets, don't talk to any of the prisoners, don't touch anything, I don't even want you to look at something that maybe important for more than _three_ seconds!" Tiger told them, with an extremely serious tone of voice, more serious then usually.

Ninja, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all nodded as they understood,

"We'll meet back here in one hour," A-Bomb told his teammates, as they all nodded and A-Bomb and Tiger walked off with two S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers, escorting the contained prisoner.

While Ninja, Metabee, Julie and Kaikaina then all walked off together, to look around.

But unknown to them, a female S.H.I.E.L.D. soldier, wearing a standard armour and helmet, was watching the four of them walk out of the hanger, the soldier started to walk, walking towards a restricted room the soldier then opens the door with her keycard and the door opens, she walked in the room and closes door behind him.

* * *

Now in another part of the prison, Ninja, Kaikaina, Julie and Metabee were walking down a hallway, passing by some prison cells with prisoners in them.

The prison cells had energy barriers to keep the prisoners locked in and stay in their cells.

"This place is huge!" Kaikaina said, as she spun around to look all over the hallway.

"Well, this place was built to hold some of the most dangerous criminals in the galaxy." Metabee mentioned to her.

"Hello, if it's the Ninja with his new band of merry do-gooders (!)" A familiar voice came from one of the cells.

Ninja stopped walked as he turned and looked way the voice came from.

To Ninja's surprise, he saw a prisoner in his cell, wearing an orange jumpsuit, who was also Caucasian, has short blond hair and a goatee. The prisoner's name was Garfield Lynns or to many, as Firefly.

Next door to Garfield's cell, three other prisoners that Ninja remembered.

One cell, holding a prisoner who was a woman who wearing a prison jumpsuit as well, she has yellowish-green skin, elf-like ears, and a pair of curled antenna on her head resembling that of a butterfly. The woman was Princess Mandie,

The second cell was holding a Caucasian man, with short grey hair and a black goatee and was wearing a prison jumpsuit as well. The man was Walter Shreeve or just Shriek.

The last cell was holding masked man, wearing a black space suit, a large cape and a helmet. It was Dark Laser.

All four of them, together were The Fiendish Four, also the first super-villains that Ninja, A-Bomb, White Tiger, Julie and Kaikaina took down as a team.

Ninja, Metabee, Kaikaina and Julie all looked at the four incarcerated super-villains.

Ninja chuckled a little at seeing them, "Ha, long time, no see, guys," Ninja said to the Fiendish Four, mockingly.

"We've all be hopin' to see you again, Ninja." Garfield told Ninja, with a vengeful smile on his face.

"And to see you're little friends again!" Mandie added, with rage as she gritted her teeth and angrily glares at Metabee, Julie and Kaikaina.

Julie steps forward, looking at them, "We're not scared of any of you; we've gone up against enemies that were way more of a threat than any of you." Julie told them, looking serous and not afraid.

"Hey, bad guys have feelings to you know..!" Walter mentioned, feeling hurt and insulted.

Kaikaina then pointed her index finger at Walter. "NO YOU DON'T! That's way you're in prison!" She yelled at him.

Metabee looked up and looked at Ninja, "Hey, if these guys are bad guys, you put in here, then that means the rest of the bad guys that we took down are in here." Metabee explained to them.

Julie turned to face Ninja, "He's right; if they got The Fiendish Four locked up in here, then that means that possibly every villain we took down is in this prison." Julie said to him.

"Don't worry about it, so, we're in a prison possibly full of people who wanna kill us and wish that we were dead." Ninja said to them.

Kaikaina steps in and looks at her friends, "Just like my Grandma… Who may or may not have wanted me and my family dead, and just wanted us to visit more." She mentioned, happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the prison, A-Bomb and Tiger were walking down a hallway with the heated container and the S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers, in the deeper parts of the prison.

As they were walking, A-Bomb couldn't help but notice that Tiger had a serious look in her eyes.

"You OK, Av?" A-Bomb asked Tiger,

"I'm fine," Tiger told him, as she kept walking, without even looking at him.

A-Bomb looked a little uncomfortable as he looked at White Tiger. "You sure, you're an little more serious and... Brooding then usual..." A-Bomb mentioned,

Tiger turned her head to look at A-Bomb, as she had an annoyed look in her eyes. "I'm fine, Rick, leave it at that!" She told him.

White Tiger then turned to face forward as they walked down the hallway, as she walks ahead.

A-Bomb looked concerned as he walked faster to catch up with her. "Av, I'm your friend, you can tell me if something's brothering you." He told the white masked-wearing girl.

Tiger then stopped walking, as the soldiers passed by her, pushing the container. A-Bomb stopped as well to look at her.

Tiger looked down, still having the serious look in her eyes. "I'm really OK, Rick, I'm just staying alert." She told A-Bomb, as she looked up at him and faced him.

A-Bomb looked at her, "Well, there's nothing wrong with just being a little safe but it looks like you're really itchin' for a fight." A-Bomb mentioned to Tiger.

Tiger crossed her arms and turned her head to look ahead at the container from the end of the hall, she narrowed her eyes as she was really feeling a bad vibe with whatever's in the container.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the prison, Ninja, Kaikaina, Julie and Metabee were walking through a huge room, with prison cells everywhere, the floor level or above.

The four of them were looking at each cell in the room, some few were villains they fought in the past and defeated.

There was Hun, former leader of the Enforcers and now turned mutant turtle.

Mr and Mrs Mann, Lenopans and adopted parents to Ereba,

Ira Billings or otherwise known as Spellbinder,

Three small cute little kittens known as the Chung Pow Kitties, comprise of Ashley, Kitty and Bella.

Skor, the dinosaur man and tried to take over the earth with mind controlling dinosaurs.

Ninja, Kaikaina, Julie and Metabee walked passed each of their cells, as each one of them was giving them a death glare.

They then stopped when they reached a particular cell,

The cell that held a 16 year old Caucasian teenage girl, with blue eyes and blond hair that was tied into twin pigtails and she was also wearing an orange prison jumpsuit. The girl was Harleen Quinzel or as she wants to be called, Harley Quinn, former student at Jump City High, now turned into an extremely unstable criminal and also self-proclaimed _'Girlfriend'_ to S.P.D.'s other enemy, Felix.

Harley's cell walls were covered with drawings of slightly insanely disturbing things, while most of the drawings were just drawings of Harley and Felix, holding hands and waking on the beach, looking like they were in love.

Harley was just sitting on her bed, smiling as she was humming a tune, before she turned her head and saw Ninja, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee, standing outside her cell. She then stands up and looks at them.

"Well, well, well, it's PJ Boy and his goody goody boy band (!)" Harley said to them, as she smiled as she looks at them.

Ninja looked offended by that comment, "Hey, we're not a boy band!" He told Harley.

Kaikaina lifted her index finger up, "We are planning to do a hip-hop Christmas album, though!" She mentioned, before she leans over to Julie and Metabee. "We just need Ava to be the hype gal." Kaikaina told the two of them.

Harley crossed her arms as she looked at them, "You guys look like your doin' some site seein'." The teen prisoner told the four teen heroes.

Julie puts her hands on her hips as she smirks at Harley, "Well, we just transported a criminal we caught and was just walkin' around, seein' some old faces." She told the blond haired teenage girl.

Harley smiled as she starts to walk around her cell, "Well, it's nice to know that you guys care about the creeps and scum you put in here… And speakin' of scum and creeps, you seen my Pud'n, Felix?" Harley asked the heroes, hoping.

Metabee crossed his arms as he narrowed his eyes at her. "You mean your egotistical, energy hungered vampire boyfriend (?) No haven't seen him for a while." Metabee told her, uncaring.

Harley's smiled then turned into a mopey look as she did a puppy dog pout. "Well… That means my Pud'n is safe and dodgin' you, SPDoofuses!" Harley's sad expression changed into a look of happy determination, that her Felix is still free and hasn't been caught by S.H.I.E.L.D. or S.P.D.

Ninja looked confused as he looked at Harley, "Why you still fixated on Felix? Isn't he the main reason that you're in prison!" Ninja remained Harley, on how Felix drove her into crime and that he was the one who ran off, leaving Harley to get caught and thrown in prison.

But Harley rolled her eyes, as she looked bored and walked over to her bed and sat down on it. "Well, not every relationship is perfect." Harley said, as she closed her eyes and held her nose up, looking a little snobby.

Ninja nodded as he looked at Harley, with an uncomfortable expression look in his eyes. "O... K... Well, we're gonna go, nice seeing you, Harley, good luck with the... Descends to madness..." Ninja said to Harley, as he, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee starts walking off.

Harley then opened her right eyes, to see if they were gone, as the coast was clear, Harley stands up and quickly walks over to her wall, and removes a large drawing, only to reveal that there was a huge drawing of Felix, surrounded by little love hearts and smaller drawings of him.

Harley smiled with love as she reaches her right and pulls one of the smaller drawings of Felix and held it near her face, as she smiles at it.

"Oh, Felix, not even a maximum security prison on the moon will keep us apart... I'll never let you go..." Harley said to the drawing of Felix, in total love.

Harley then closed her eyes and started kissing the drawing with her lips, pretending it was really Felix; Harley's kiss started getting deeper, as she started losing strength in her knees and she falls to the floor, still making out with the picture.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the prison, the S.H.I.E.L.D. soldier from before was walking down a hall, heading towards a door, leading into the prison's main control room.

The soldier opens the door, with her card and walks in the room, where there were a couple of technicians and operators, sitting at control panels.

One of the technicians looked over his shoulder and saw the soldier, as she was walking towards a control panel.

The technician then gets up and walked over to the solder, "Hey, you can't be in here without access clearance." The technician told the soldier, as he puts his hand on her shoulder.

But then the soldier grabbed the technician's hand with both hands and tossed him with great strength, across the room and hitting the wall, knocking the tech guy out.

The rest of the technicians and operators all stood up, as they were shocked to have saw what just happened.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. soldier then turned to face the rest of them, as she held her both her fists up, ready for a fight.

* * *

Now in the med wards of the prison, Ninja, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee were walking passed some of the sick bays, until they reached a special med bay,

They walk passed the door to the bay, until Kaikaina walked past the window of the door, and saw that in the bay, something in the bay that made her stop walking.

She then turned around and looked through the window to see if what she saw was real. Ninja, Julie and Metabee all stopped walked and turned around to look at Kaikaina, as they noticed her, just looking through the door window.

"Kai, you OK?" Metabee asked his Medafighter,

"Guys… Check it out…" Kaikaina said to them as she didn't turned away from the window.

The three of them walked over to Kaikaina, to see what she was looking at, Julie then picked up Metabee so he could see through the window with them.

Ninja, Metabee and Julie all looked through the window and to their surprise to see that inside the room, was a bunch of doctors and scientists, who were discussing something while, near them was a freezing cryo chamber with someone familiar inside of it.

The person who was inside the chamber was a 16 year old teenage girl. She had lightest green skin; she also had dark green lips and short red hair that looked like a rose. She was wearing an orange prison jumpsuit that was sleeveless and had a small green vine around her right bicep and was bare feet. The girl was Pamela Isley or just Poison Ivy, Kaikaina former best friend, now turned into a plant controlling villainess.

Ivy was in a suspended animation inside that chamber, as she was asleep.

The four heroes all looked concerned that the scientists of S.H.I.E.L.D. haven't cured Ivy and make her normal again.

"Pam..." Kaikaina said, as she felt a huge mix of emotions as she didn't know how long it's been since she saw Ivy.

Ninja then turned around and he saw another med-bay, just across the hall. He then walked over to the door and looked through its window, Ninja's eyes widen as he saw someone familiar.

In the bay, other doctors and scientists were discussing things, while near them was a stasis chamber full of water.

And inside the chamber was a huge muscular mutant teenage crocodile, standing on two feet, huge arms, green scales and a tail while his face was married with a scar running down the left side of his face, he was wearing prison sleeveless jumpsuit. The mutant crocodile/teenage human hybrid was Waylon Jones or Killer Croc to him,

Croc was floating in the chamber, as he was asleep and had an oxygen mask over his mouth to help him breathe.

Ninja looked a little scared at seeing Croc here, still a mutant crocodile who had it out for Randy Cunningham.

* * *

Back in the deeper parts of the prison, A-Bomb and White Tiger were still walking down the hall, with the S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers, while they were pushing the heated container.

They were getting closer and closer to the prisoner's cell.

* * *

But back in the main control room,

The S.H.I.E.L.D. soldier fought and knocked out all the technicians and operators in the room and tied them up.

The soldier then walks over to one of the control panels and sat on the chair,

The soldier looks at all the buttons and switches and started pressing some buttons that controls main parts of the prison.

She then presses a red button; this causes the lights and the power to go off.

* * *

Ninja, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee were walked down another hall,

But then the lights went out and a flashing red light started blinking as an alarm was ringing.

The four of them jumped in surprise as the lights going out and the alarm caught them off guard, they quickly thought _'What was going on?'_

A-Bomb, White Tiger and the two S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers were caught off guard as well, as the soldiers quickly ran down the hall, to the elevator to see some about this.

A-Bomb looked at the blinking red light on the wall, "What's going?" He asked Tiger.

Tiger narrowed her eyes, as she turned to look at the heated container. "Prison break…"

* * *

Back at the holdings, in Harley's cell, she was still on the floor, kissing the drawing of Felix,

But then the energy barrier switched off, this catches Harley's attention and the rest of the prisons as their cell barriers went off.

Harley got up and looked surprise to see her cell was opened, she stuck her head forward and looked around and sees all of the prisoners, exiting their cells.

Harley walked out of her cell, looking a little confused on what was going on, but then the sound of a door open, which makes Harley turns her head and see a ton of S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers, with blaster rifles and quickly marched into a firing position.

"All prisoners, return to your cells immediately or we will open fire!" One soldier yelled out at all of the freed prisoners, as he and the rest of the soldiers pointed their rifles at Harley and the prisoners.

Harley looked at the soldier and then turned and looked over her shoulder and saw the rest of the prisoners, who looked like each one of them, were ready for a fight.

Harley then turned back to face the S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers, a then the blond haired girl's mouth start to form into a happy grin,

"The good news is that you're heavily armed… The bad news, you're in a room full of blood thirty criminals and bad guys..!" Harley yelled at the soldiers, she smiled.

Then Harley and the prisoners all charged towards the soldiers, ready to fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ninja, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee were running down a hall, passing a couple S.H.I.E.L.D. solders, which were running in the opposite way.

The four of them reaches the docking hanger and ran towards the Quinjet, where they saw A-Bomb and White Tiger standing next to it with the container with them. Ninja, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee reaches them,

Ninja looked at Tiger and lifted up his index finger up as he looked tried for running and annoyed. "Before you asked, no, I didn't touch anything!" Ninja told Tiger, clearing it up.

"Somebody shut off the prison's defence grid and the main power." White Tiger explained to her teammates.

"The entire prison is running on its back power but the energy barrier for every cell here isn't turning back." A-Bomb added,

Kaikaina nodded, "Yeah… And was does that mean?" She asked, sounding pumped.

"It means that prisoner cell is open and every inmate, criminal and threat to the galaxy as free and will try everything to get off the moon." Tiger explained to them.

"Unless we stop them!" Julie declared as she pointed her left thumb at herself.

Ninja widen his eyes in shock after hearing that, "Whoa, whoa! Us… A small team of teenagers… Go up against a prison full of some of the most dangerous and deadly criminals in the known galaxy..?" Ninja said sounding extremely terrified at what he just said.

Kaikaina then pulled out her twin blasters out of her holders and held them up, "Sounds like a good excuse to punch our old bad guys in the face!" She mention, excited for it.

"Wait, shouldn't we call Fury and tell him about what's going on?" Metabee mentioned out.

Tiger crossed her arms, "We already tried to call Fury but something is interfering with the prison's transmission, we can't get a signal or a call for help to Earth or the Triskelion." White Tiger told her teammates.

"But I got a plan," A-Bomb pointed out, as he looked at his team. "Kai, Bee, you two head over to the west wing of the prison and help the soldiers deal with the escaped prisoners. Me and Randy will head over to the east wing and help out the rest." A-Bomb gave his teammates orders, as he then turned to face Julie and Tiger.

"Av, Julie, you two head over to the prison's main control room and see if you can get a message back to earth and also see if you can get the prison's defence grid back online." A-Bomb told the two of them, as they nodded.

But Tiger pointed her thumb at the heated container, "What about the prisoner here?" She asked A-Bomb.

"Just leave it in here for now, we'll come back for it, you all have you're orders, let's go!" A-Bomb told his team,

Ninja, Julie, Metabee, Kaikaina and White Tiger all nodded, "Right!" They all said at the same time.

Then the team splits up into three teams, Kaikaina and Metabee headed for the west wing, A-Bomb and Ninja heads of the east and Tiger and Julie headed for the main control room, leaving the heated container near the Quinjet.

But as the team had left the hanger, the S.H.I.E.L.D. soldier from before comes out from behind an S.H.I.E.L.D. star ship and started to walk towards the container.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the lab that was holding Poison Ivy,

The scientists and doctors were all panicking as there was an alarm coming from Ivy's cryo chamber, as the control panel next to it had a warning on its screen that readied, 'Warning, De-frosting in progress'.

One of the scientists was pressing buttons on the control panel with great speed, trying to prevent Ivy's de-frosting.

"Hurry!" One of the scientists told the one who was pressing the buttons.

"I'm trying, the whole system isn't responding!" The scientist told them.

* * *

Then, in the lab that was holding Killer Croc,

Croc's stasis chamber was draining its water away, as an alarm and the panic yelling of scientists were in the background.

* * *

In Ivy's lab, in the cryo chamber, the icicles and freezing temperature was gone and then, the sleeping Ivy's face scrunched up a little, as Ivy was now beginning to waking up.

* * *

In Croc's lab, all the water in his chamber was gone and Croc was on his knees, as he was groaning as he was beginning to wake up as well,

* * *

Ivy's left index finger started twitching as she was getting feeling back into her body.

All the scientists looked in shock and fear as they helplessly watched as Poison Ivy was waking up.

Then Poison Ivy's eyes opened widely as she jumped and quickly puts her hands on the glass in front of her, as she had a panicked expression on her face, as she pacing her breath quickly while she looked through the glass to see where she is.

Ivy then turned to the side and saw a glass container that had some strange, thick, green liquid in it, Ivy's powers could sense that the liquid had traces of small plant organisms in it. Poison Ivy glared at the container as her eyes widened and she gritted her teeth, as her eyes started glowing green as Ivy used her powers on the plant like liquid.

This causes the liquid's plant organisms to quickly active its photosynthesis at an extremely fast pace, the organisms then grew into a giant green vines that grew so much, it smashed free from the container and continued growing, as the plant started to attack the scientists by grabbed them in its vines and tossed them around.

* * *

Then, Killer Croc's eyes widen as he woke up, he saw he was in a glass container and can see the scientists outside, looking at Croc with terror in their eyes.

Croc then grabbed his oxygen mask and ripped it off and he then clenches his fists and smashed them against the glass, cranking it. He does this over and over again with great strength until the glass container finally smashed, shattering the glass to pieces, freeing himself.

All the scientists stepped back from the container, as Croc steps out of it and looked at them, with a hungered look in his eyes.

"That water was nice... But it can make a guy irritable..!" Killer Croc told the scientists, coldly as he gritted his sharp teeth, and then charges towards the scientists to attack them.

* * *

With all the scientists knocked out, the giant plant then moves over to Ivy and it used its quills to grab the chamber's door and rips it open.

Poison Ivy then put her right foot out and puts it on the floor, as she slowly stepped out of the chamber, as she was still getting the feeling back into her legs.

Ivy then looked up and sees the plant, as it lifted up its quill, towards her face.

Ivy smiled at the plant and hugged the quill with her arms, holding it against her left cheek. "Oh, it's OK, mommy's here; mommy won't let those bad people hurt you..." Ivy said to the plant, smiling and hugging it as if she was a mommy reuniting with her child.

* * *

Outside Croc's lab, Killer Croc smashes down the door with great force, as he looked around frantically, trying to figure out where he is.

But then the sound of metal bending catches Croc's attention as he turned and looked at the door of Ivy's lab, and sees the plant rip the door open with force and it walked out of the lab, carrying Ivy, with her standing on its giant vine.

Poison Ivy then shifted her eyes and saw Killer Croc, who looked confused on who she was.

Ivy then pointed her finger at Croc, as she had a cold expression on her face, "You! Alligator Guy, where am I?" She demanded to know where she was.

Croc growled as he gritted his shape teeth at Ivy, "I ain't a 'Gator' I'm a crocodile!" Croc told her, annoyed.

Ivy then looked away from him a second as she took a good look at the hallway, before she turned and saw the inside of Croc's lab, seeing the destroyed equipment and the injured and knocked out scientists.

She knew Croc was just as much in the dark as she was on where both of them were.

"Look, I just woke up inside a freezer so I'm just as much confused and defensive as you are, but I think that we could help one another." Ivy explained to the mutant crocodile, as she had an idea.

Croc narrowed his eyes as he glares at Poison Ivy, unsure on whether or not to listen or trust her.

Ivy then leans forward, towards him. "Look, there's a good chance that there is an army in the next room, waiting to take both of us down, but we may be able to fight our way out of here if we work together." Ivy explained to Croc,

Croc had a second to think about it, before coming to a conclusion, "Alright, as long I get to smash a few skulls on the way! I've been benched for months and I've really got an itchin'!" He mentioned to her.

Poison Ivy smiled, menacingly at him as she and Killer Croc started moving to the end of the hall.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the main control room,

White Tiger was typing on the control panel, trying to get the defence grid back online and also trying to contact Nick for help.

While Julie was tending to the hurt and injured technicians and operators,

Tiger looked at one of the monitors that weren't smashed up and then her eyes widen in surprise as she got something.

"Got it!" Tiger said, which made Julie turn around and look at her,

"What?" Julie asked her, as she walked over to control panel.

"I got the prison's transmission back up; I can call Fury for help!" Tiger told Julie, as she started to connect a call to Earth.

Julie looked worried as she watched Tiger work, "I just hope the guys can hold off till help gets her." She mentioned, looking concerned for the rest of the gang, as they were fighting some prisoners.

* * *

"HI-YA!" Kaikaina screamed out as she kicks a prisoner in the stomach, sending him back a few feet, before falling to the floor.

Kaikaina and Metabee were helping the S.H.I.E.L.D. solders contain the prisoners and get them back in their cells.

Metabee then turned and saw two more prisoners, charging towards him and Kaikaina to attack them, he then quickly charged forward, towards them and jumped up, doing a flip, as he flies just over them, Metabee grabbed both their jumpsuit shoulders and pulled them up with his strength, causing them to be pulled off the ground and flip along with Metabee.

Metabee then tosses the two prisoners as he reached the floor, throwing them into a wall, knocking them out.

Kaikaina then pulled out her twin blasters and started shooting the floor that some of the prisoners feet were on, causing them to move their feet up and down to avoid the blaster shots.

* * *

Then A-Bomb gets punched across the room, by Mr and Mrs Mann, causing him to smash into the wall.

Ninja was too busy helping the other S.H.I.E.L.D. solders fight off the prisoners.

Ninja then turned and saw a group of prisoners, led by Harley, running towards the exit, he then quickly sprinted towards them and then jumps over them, landing in front of them and standing between them and the exit.

Ninja then puts his hands together as he went into his Ninja Rage Mode and was creating a fireball with his hands.

"Ninja Tengu Fireball!" Ninja yelled out as he blasts the fireball out of his hands, straight towards them, as Harley and prisoners quickly jumped out of the way, dodging it.

This gives the soldiers a chance to attack and divide the prisoners.

Ninja then looked ahead and saw A-Bomb, as he was fighting Mr and Mrs Mann, he then quickly runs to helps him.

A-Bomb was being held in Mr Mann's giant muddy hand, pushed up against the wall, pinned and struggling to get free.

Mrs Mann then moves forward, with her hand taking the form of a giant sharp dagger, as she was going to use it to stab A-Bomb. She winds up for the thrust, but then Ninja jumped over her and throws a huge fireball at her, the heat causes Mrs Mann's mud form to dry up and harden and turns her into stone again,

Mr Mann turned his head and looked in shock at his wife, turned into stone again, but Ninja quickly jumps up, over Mr Mann's head.

Ninja goes back into his Ninja Rage Mode and puts his hands together again. "Ninja Tengu Fireball!" He yelled out as he throws a huge fireball at Mr Mann's head, catching him by surprise and turned him into stone as well.

A-Bomb saw that the hand Mr Mann was holding him in, was stone as well, A-Bomb then used his strength and smashed the stone by extending his shoulders.

A-Bomb lands on the floor and he and Ninja both looked ahead and saw that there was still more prisoners to deal with.

Both of the teen heroes' charges back into the fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, White Tiger and Julie were running down the hallway that leads to the docking hanger, after Tiger called Fury and explained the situation to him.

As they were running, Julie looked at Tiger, "Shouldn't we head to the main fight and help the guys?" Julie asked Tiger.

"With nearly all the S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers busy with the freed prisoners and with the defence grid beyond repair, we're the last line of defence to stop any prisoners from hijacking a ship and escaping." White Tiger explained to Julie as they reached the hanger.

In the hanger, there was an ominous mist floating around the floor, as Tiger and Julie stopped and both noticed the mist and Julie then hugs her arms with her hands and rubs them, as she looked like she was cold.

"Whoa… It's freezing in here..!" Julie said, as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms to get warm.

White Tiger narrowed her eyes as she felt the really cold air and she then turned her head and looked over her shoulder to look at Julie.

"Julie, head over to the west wing and help out Kai and Bee." Tiger ordered her, which catches Julie off-guard.

Julie looked confused on what she said that, "What, why?" She asked, thinking on the fact that Tiger said that both of them were the last line of defence for the docking hanger and now she says she wants her to go.

Tiger then turned around and looked at her with a serious look in her eyes, "Don't argue with me, it wasn't a request, it was an order, GO." Tiger ordered Julie, in a firm and serious tone.

Julie looked hesitant as she looked at Tiger, before turning around and ran out of the hanger,

White Tiger stood there, watching Julie run out of the hanger, as she made both her hands into fists, as she ready for a fight.

"You didn't need to send your friend away…" A voice of a gruff, female voice came from in the mist,

As Tiger turned around as looks ahead, in the mist,

Someone was emerging from the mist, it was a 17 year old girl, but she had light blue skin, short hair that was a deep blue, dark blue lips and she had a scary look in her eyes. She was wearing a prison jumpsuit. She had a demonic smile on her face as she was looking at Tiger, while both her hands were admitting the cold mist.

"…With both of you together, you might have stood a chance against me…" The mystery girl told Tiger, while she smiled, mockingly.

White Tiger turned around and faced the girl, with a serious look in her eyes. "I don't want to put my teammates in danger because of your hatred towards me, Louise." The white masked heroine told the mystery girl.

The girl then stops as her smiled disappeared and was replaced by an angered expression. "Don't call me Louise! My name is Killer Frost..!" The girl named Killer Frost yelled at Tiger with fury, before her angered expression changed into a cold glare. "… Louise Lincoln died in the ice, years ago…"

White Tiger and Killer Frost start circling each other, not letting either of them leave their sight.

"Three years and you finally get caught, how? Lucky shot from a wounded soldier, took down by a seer bit of _'dumb luck'_? Or did the day where you finally slipped up, finally come to pass (?)" Tiger asked, sarcastically, as she kept walking.

Frost glares daggers at Tiger, "Well, in the past three years, I've been gettin' ready for when I'd see you again, Av…" She told Tiger, as Frost started smiling.

White Tiger and Killer Frost then stopped and faced each other, as they glaring at each other, while Tiger sharpens her claws and Frost created a shrouded of cold mist from her right hand.

Tiger then quickly charges towards Frost with great speed, ready to attack, while Killer Frost stood there and pointed her right hand at Tiger and blasts an ice beam from it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaikaina and Metabee managed to take down nearly all of the prisoners while the rest was still fight against the soldiers.

"Guys!" The sound of Julie's voice catches their attention as Kaikaina and Metabee turned around and saw Julie run towards them.

"Julie, what are you doing here?" Kaikaina asked her,

"Ava, told me to help you guys with the prisoners." Julie explained to them,

Metabee looked up on her, as he shrugged his shoulders, "Well, we pretty much got things under control, so I think we're in any kind of distress or anything." Metabee mentioned to her.

But then the sound of metal being bent catches Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee's attention, as the three of them turned they head to face where the sound is coming from. They saw a closed door be forcefully opened by a familiar mutant crocodile.

Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee looked in shock to see, forcing the door open was Killer Croc, after ripping the door open he and Poison Ivy walks into the room, with her giant plant.

The three of them stood there, speechless as they saw two of their enemies, free and angry.

"O…K… Now we're in distress…" Metabee added, awkwardly.

* * *

Meanwhile, A-Bomb and Ninja had took down all the prisoners and got them in their cells,

A-Bomb looked at all the prisoners, who are back in lock up, while Ninja looked proud as puts his hands on his hips and held his head up high.

"I'd say that this team effort has improved." A-Bomb said to Ninja, smiling, as Ninja nodded in agreement.

"We're missing one prisoner!" An S.H.I.E.L.D. soldier yelled out, which made A-Bomb, Ninja and the rest of the solders turn to look at the solder, who pointed out the missing prisoner.

A-Bomb and Ninja quickly walked over to the soldier, which was standing at the empty cell.

"Who's missing?" Ninja asked the soldier.

"Prisoner 1652," The soldier replied the two of them,

Ninja then looked at the empty cell and sees that it was full of drawings of Felix, Ninja knew that the missing prisoner was Harley.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tiger was dodging Killer Frost's ice blasts, as she ran around her to out manoeuvring her attacks.

Frost fires her ice blasts as she gritted her teeth, as Tiger kept dodging her blasts.

White Tiger then stopped running around her and charges towards Frost, with her claws at the ready for an attack, Tiger then jumps up and slashes her right claw down at Frost, but she quickly blocked it by quickly creating a thick ice shell around her left arm. Tiger then flips backwards and lands on the floor, stepping forward and swings her left foot at Frost, but she quickly stepped back and used her iced-shelled arm to throw a heavy punch at Tiger, hitting her in the stomach, sending her back a few feet.

Tiger looked at Frost as she quickly recovered and sees Frost lift her right hand out and created a sword out of ice by freezing the moisture in the air.

Frost grabs the ice sword and stands with a ready pose, as she glares at Tiger. "Fine... Close combat is more... Personal..!" She said, as Frost grinned with a killer's look in her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Metabee was running backwards, as Killer Croc was chasing after him, tossing punches at him, with Metabee quickly jumping side to side, dodging his punches and Croc's fist smashed into the floor.

After Metabee dodged another punch, he quickly jumped up and Julie charges in and tackles Croc, hugging his stomach and pushing him back with her super strength.

Kaikaina was facing Poison Ivy, with her twin blasters in her hands, while Ivy was standing on the giant plant, controlling it.

Kaikaina's shoulders dropped, "Oh, this is awkward, fightin' my EX-Bestie!" She mentioned, awkwardly.

Ivy narrowed her eyes at Kaikaina, "You know, I never really got the chance to show my anger after you froze me in block of ice, Kai. How about I give you a good 'Nice to see you again' (!)" Ivy smiled as she throws her hands down and the plant's quills shot out towards Kaikaina to hit her.

Kaikaina quickly side steps out of the way, dodging one quill, before she did a back-flip, dodging another quill, but another quill came from out-where and punches Kaikaina's right blaster out of her hand.

Kaikaina looked at her empty hand and then at Poison Ivy, who smiled, mockingly at her.

"My powers are evolving, giving me better control of them; I'm now a perfect bridge between human and nature. A perfect Mother Nature, I am the next stage of human evolution, I am-" Poison Ivy was ranting before she was stopped...

Kaikaina punches Ivy, square in the face with her right fist, knocking her off the plant, while also knocking her out cold, as she hits the floor and lays there, passed out.

Kaikaina looked down at the unconscious Ivy, "... You talk too much..." Kaikaina declared to Ivy, sounding annoyed.

Meanwhile Julie was still pushing Croc a crossed the floor, but he then grabbed his arms around Julie's stomach and lifted her up in the air and throws her down, but Julie landed on her feet and she quickly grabbed both of Croc's wrists and she pulls on them as she falls backwards, pulling Croc forward and as she hits her back on the floor, Julie puts her feet on Croc's chest and launched them up, sending Croc flying cross the room, before hitting the floor, next to the unconscious Poison Ivy.

Croc lift his head as he shook it, he then turned and saw Ivy, laying right next to him, as he then looked over his right shoulder and saw Metabee, Julie and Kaikaina walking towards them, ready for another round.

Killer Croc knew with Ivy knocked out, the three of them would easily overpower him, Croc then quickly got back up on his feet and used his tail to wrap itself around Ivy's waistline and held her up with his giant tail. Croc then gives the three heroes a death glare as he then quickly ran to the exit, holding up Ivy with his tail.

Metabee looked up on Julie and Kaikaina, "Come on!" He told them as the two on them nodded, as Metabee, Julie and Kaikaina chases after Killer Croc to stop him from escaping.

* * *

"YYAAHH!" Killer Frost yelled out as she swung her ice sword, but White Tiger quickly blocked the blade with her right claws.

Frost and Tiger both shoots daggers at each other as they push their weapons up against each other, they to push one of them down.

They then both pushed forward and jumps back for each other and landed a few feet away from each other.

Killer Frost gritted her teeth as she then charges towards Tiger, holding her sword up over her head and swung the sword again, but Tiger dodge it by quickly stepping to the left side and Frost quickly swung the sword upward, in hopes of slashing Tiger's face, but Tiger quickly jumped back, dodging the attack.

White Tiger charges in and lunged both her claws forward at Frost, but she lifted her left hand and fires an ice blast at Tiger, which hits Tiger's right hand, covering it in solid ice, she steps back and looks at her frozen hand. But White Tiger made her left hand into a fist as she charges at Frost again to attack her,

Tiger swung her left claw at her, as Frost blocks it with her ice sword and then quickly spun around and lunged it forward at Tiger, but Tiger lifted up her frozen hand and holds in front of her face, blocking the sword and as the sharp tip of the sword hits the ice, it causes the ice to shatter to pieces, freeing Tiger's right hand.

With her hand now freed, Tiger swings her right claw at Frost, causing her to quickly spin herself around to dodge it, and she quickly created an ice dagger in her left hand and as she spun completely, Frost lunges the dagger at Tiger's stomach, to stab her.

But White Tiger quickly reacted and grabbed Frost's left wrist with her right hand, gripping it with an iron grip and holds Frost's hand back from her stomach, to avoid being stabbed. Tiger and Frost angrily glared at each other, before Frost then quickly swung her right hand, which was still holding the ice sword, at Tiger's head, but Tiger quickly grabbed her right wrist with her left hand and held both of Frost's hands back.

Tiger then tossed Frost's wrists up and kicks her in the stomach, sending her back a few feet,

Both of them stood there, glaring at each other, as they were catching their breaths, as they were starting to get tried.

"... I'm surprised that you're still standing, Ava..." Killer Frost told Tiger, coldly.

"Always gonna be one step ahead of the bad guys..." White Tiger retorted back to Frost.

"Move it!"

But then, from out of nowhere, Harley Quinn leap-frogs her way over Tiger, pushing her down to the floor and catching her off-guard, as Harley ran passed Killer Frost, who watched her with confusion on why she just leap-frogged White Tiger.

Tiger lifted her head up from floor and looks at Harley, as she ran to an S.H.I.E.L.D. star-ship.

Then Killer Croc, still holding the still unconscious Poison Ivy with his tail, runs passed White Tiger and Frost, as they were still being chased by Julie, Metabee and Kaikaina.

"Tiger!" Julie yelled out, as she, Metabee and Kaikaina was about to enter the hanger.

Tiger looked over her shoulder as she got back up, and sees them, running towards them,

Frost noticed them as well, she had a hesitating expression on her face, she knew that the three, fighting with White Tiger, that they would over-power her.

Tiger had a panic look in her eyes as she looked at Julie, Metabee and Kaikaina, as they were getting closer. "No! Get back!" White Tiger told them as she swung her arm.

But then Killer Frost swung her right hand up, blasting a ice beam along with it, at Tiger, she turned and saw the beam of ice, but before she could dodge it, it got her and froze her in a peak of ice.

Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all saw in shock, as they saw Tiger get frozen in a block of ice.

"Tiger!" Metabee shouted as the three of them ran faster to the hanger.

Killer Frost looked at the ice and sees White Tiger deep in it, with her surprised expression in her eyes. Frost deeply wanted to finish Tiger off, right there on the spot but couldn't due to the fact that she's in a prison full of solders, ready to take her down.

Frost then glares at the frozen Tiger, "We'll finish this next, Ava..." Frost told Tiger, as she quickly turned around and ran away.

Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all stopped, near the frozen White Tiger, looking concerned, before turning and chased after Killer Frost.

Frost runs thought some ships, hoping to find one to hi-jack,

"Hey!" The sound of a female voice caught, Frost's attention, as she stopped and turned her head to where the voice came from.

The voice came from a Quinjet, that had its cargo hatch open, Frost didn't know wither or not to go in that jet, but she then turned and saw Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee, coming up, as Kaikaina was firing her blaster and Metabee was firing his gauntlet at her.

Frost then quickly ran into the Quinjet and the hatch and it quickly closes, as the Quinjet started to get off the ground about to blast off.

Kaikaina and Metabee stood under it, shooting at it, in hopes to shoot it down.

But then the Quinjet blasts off at high speed, out of the hanger, out of the prison and into space, sending Julie, Metabee and Kaikaina being pushed into the floor from the blast.

The three of them got up and sees that the Quinjet was long gone, with Killer Frost along with it.

* * *

A few hours later, in the hanger, Ninja was in his Ninja Rage Mode and he held his hands up close to the frozen White Tiger and the ice started to melt.

As the ice melted, Tiger fell to her knees, as Julie quickly got on her knees and catches Tiger, before she could fall and hit the floor.

Julie puts her hands on Tiger's shoulders and looked into her eyes, worried and concern for her. "Ava, Ava! Are you OK?" Julie asked Tiger, scared.

White Tiger stared blankly at Julie, before blinking her eyes slowly,

Ninja, A-Bomb, Metabee and Kaikaina were standing around the two of them.

A-Bomb held his hand out, as he looked at White Tiger, "Take it easy, Av, you've been in that ice for nearly an hour." He said to Tiger, in concern.

White Tiger then slowly mustered the strength and lifted up her right hand up and grabs hold of her mask and takes it off.

But then Nick Fury walked over to the team and looked at them, "What happened?" He asked them, wanting to know.

A-Bomb turned to look at him, "It was a prison break, the tech guys from the main control room says that it was an S.H.I.E.L.D. soldier that shut off the power and the defense grid." He explained to Fury on what happened.

Metabee steps forward, "It could have been a spy or a double agent, we don't know." He mentioned.

Nick looked at the teenagers, with a serous expression on his face, "Any escapees?" He asked if any prisoners escaped.

A-Bomb shook his head, "Only four prisoners got away, the rest were caught and returned to their cells." A-Bomb told him,

"Which four?" Nick asked,

"Harleen Quinzel, Waylon Jones, Pamela Isley and Louise Lincoln," A-Bomb told him the escapees.

Ninja looked confused as he steps forward and looks up on A-Bomb, "Who's Louise Lincoln?" He asked as he never heard of her before.

Nick turned around and pointed at the heated container, that was open and empty, "The prisoner that was in that container." Nick told them,

Kaikaina looked at A-Bomb, "So four bad guys got away, but... Who did it and why did they do it?" She asked, confused on who freed them.

While Ava slowly turned her head and looked at the empty container, now thinking of what's now been released upon the galaxy.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the deep depths of space, the Quinjet from before was flying though the stars,

* * *

Inside the Quinjet, Harley Quinn, Killer Croc, Poison Ivy and Killer Frost were all sitting on individual seats.

Croc and Frost were glaring daggers at each other, while Harley was smiling as she was kicking her legs, while Ivy looked at the person who was piloting the Quinjet.

"I feel like thanking you for getting us out of there, but I also feel like maybe you could introduction on who you are and why did you help us escape?" Poison Ivy asked the person who was piloting.

Then the person presses a button on the dashboard, putting the jet on autopilot, she then stand up for her seat and turns around to face the four teenagers, while they looked at her.

It was the S.H.I.E.L.D. soldier from before, as she then puts both hand on her helmet and takes it off, revealing her face.

It was a familiar woman with red hair, tied into a ponytail. It was Giganta, Taskmaster's errand-girl, as she smiled at the teens,

"The name's Giganta, and I broke you four out of prison because my employer wants to offer you four... A proposition..." Giganta told Harley, Croc, Ivy and Frost,

As the four of them looked at the red haired woman with confusion,

"What kind of proposition?" Croc asked Giganta, as he narrowed his eyes at her.

While Giganta smirked evilly as she looked at the four teenagers, already seeing big things from them and what they can offer a particular skull-masked wearing employer,

(Author notes - Even more foreshadowing, that's good, this episode was a pretty good one with the settings with a prison on the moon, while also introducing Killer Frost, a fan favorite of mine. Also please check out my finished story of a parody of the film Hairspray on my author page, and just tellin' you, it is non-canon to the S.P.D. series, it is set in its own universe, but really, please check it out. And also, please review and comment, please)

(I do not have own any rights to the characters I had just used, they are characters of their own respected franchises)

Randy Cunningham/The Ninja - Randy Cunningham:9th Grade Ninja

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Metabee - Medabots

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

Julie Hayward - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs Blue

Nick Fury - Ultimate Spider-man

Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn - The Batman (2007)

Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy - The Batman (2007)

Killer Croc - The Batman (2007)

Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost - Justice League Unlimited

Mandie and Dark Laser - Fairly OddParents

Walter Shreeve/Shriek - Batman Beyond

Garfield Lynns/Firefly - The Batman (2007)

Hun - TMNT (2003)

Mr and Mrs Mann - Ben 10

Ira Billings/Spellbinder - Batman Beyond

Chung Pow Kitties (Ashley, Kitty and Bella) - Yin Yang Yo

Skor - Kung Fu Dino Posse

Kangor - Static Shock

Giganta - Justice League Unlimited


	21. Ep 21 Blukic And Driba Goes Pizza Planet

It was the night in Jump City, and in a street, there was a fight occurring.

Then a familiar, giant muscular mutant tiger was punched across the road, smashing into a parked car, the mutant tiger was Tiny Tiger.

As someone was running towards Tiny, it was White Tiger, Julie and Kaikaina.

Kaikaina pointed her twin blasters at Tiny, as Tiger glares at them.

"Give it up, Tiny! You're out numbered!" White Tiger told Tiny.

But then Tiny jumps back on his feet and swung his right fist at the girls but they jumped back away from him, dodging his attack.

The girls then looked at Tiny, who was slowly walking towards them.

"Tiny came to Earth to find big scary power, not to get in fight with little girlys!" Tiny told them, sounding tough and stupid at the same time. "But Tiny think he kill two birdys with a rock!" He told them.

White Tiger looked at Tiny with a look of disgust in her eyes. "His vocabulary is physically hurting me..." She said to herself.

Kaikaina then starts shooting her blasters at Tiny as two other S.H.I.E.L.D. solders were shooting their blaster rifles at Tiny.

Tiny then used his forearms to protect his face, he then charges towards the solders, knocking them up into the air,

Tiny stopped running and turned around, but then Julie swung a lamp-post she pulled out of the ground and swung it over her head, hitting Tiny's head, but it didn't hurt or made him flinch.

Julie looked at Tiny, with a surprised expression on her face as Tiny glares at her.

"Tiny no flinch too little girly!" Tiny told her.

Julie then lifted the post up and was about to hit Tiny's head again.

But Tiny quickly charged towards her, smashing her into a building.

White Tiger and Kaikaina saw this; Tiger then pressed a button on her watch and lifted it near her face.

"White Tiger to S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, we need immediate assistance! I repeat, immediate-"

* * *

But meanwhile back at the Triskelion,

Blukic and Driba were in a camera room with a ton of screens and monitors.

Blukic was lying on his back on a small hover chair, floating around the room. "Driba, why can we just buy an new 3D holographic monitor?" He asked.

Driba then stood up, holding two wires in both hands. "You know how much that costs, all we need to do is hack this spare transponder into this monitor." Driba told him.

Blukic then floats near Drida, "Isn't that the transponder to the code red alarm?" He asked.

Driba looked slightly annoyed at that, "We only need the code red alarm if there is a code red. I'll order a new one before anything bad happens." He explained to Blukic.

Driba then puts two wires together and a screen went fuzzy, Driba turns around to look at the monitor, he then scratched his head in confusion.

Blukic then floats near Driba, looking at the screen as well.

"Try another AV input." Driba told Blukic, as he lifted up a device that looked like a small TV remote.

Then the image on the screen changed into a commercial for Pizza Planet.

 _'Smoothys smooth, but you never had Pizza Planet's pizza, Pizza Planet, where a kid can be... Smooth...'_

Blukic and Driba looked speechless after watching that commercial. Blukic and Driba both had a quick glanced at each other and had an intrigued smile on both their faces.

" _Smooth_..." They both said at the same time.

They then watched a replay of the commercial.

 _'Pizza Planet, where a kid can be... Smooth...'_

Blukic and Driba had their tongues out in hunger. "Pizza Planet..." They both said.

 _'Try our new grasshopper pizza for limited time only'_

Blukic and Driba both looked speechless as they then smiled at turn their head to face each other.

"Mm, Grasshopper pizza!" Driba said, sounding excited.

Blukic's smile then changed into an expression of determination. "We have to go! We have to find out how they get that pizza so _smooth_..." Blukic told Driba.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the Triskelion, an alarm started going off.

There was some S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers were running down the hallway with Nick Fury.

"The girls aren't making any communication, if we're gonna take down Tiny, we're gonna need some specialized gear and I know just who can make it." Nick said to himself as he ran down to Blukic and Driba's lab.

But as Nick came around a corner to Blukic and Driba's lab, he stopped as he saw that there were sticky notes on the door that had _'back in 5' 'back in 10'_ and _'Don't call us, we'll call U'_.

" _'Don't call us, we'll call you'_!?" Nick looked completely confused on seeing this.

* * *

Meanwhile, now somewhere in Jump City,

Blukic and Driba were driving down the road on a small hover scooter, where Blukic was wearing goggles over his eyes as he was driving and Driba was wearing a hat and a scarf as he was sitting at the back.

"Take us to Pizza Planet!" Driba told Blukic, excited and smiling.

Blukic watched the road as he had a bit of a confused look in his eyes. "Uh... Which way is that?" He asked Driba, as he didn't know where Pizza Planet was.

"I thought you say you knew where it was!" Drida said to him, looking surprised.

"No, I didn't!" Blukic retorted back.

"Yes, you did!" Drida replied back, as he had an annoyed look on his face, while his eyes were narrowed.

"No, I didn't!" Blukic said, as he looked at him, with his eyes narrowed.

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

Drida then reaches in his suit and pulls out a small device and holds it in his right hand. "Gah, no matter, this GPS system is linked to the S.H.I.E.L.D. satellite database." Drida explained to Blukia, as he then smiled at the device. "It should find us the nearest Pizza Planet."

But the device was still processing the location and it was taking a while,

Drida was still smiling at the device, "A-hem, I said it should find us the nearest Pizza Planet!" He said, as his smile then disappeared and was replaced by a annoyed and impatient look as Drida's eyes narrowed.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of Jump City,

In the street, Tiny was running down the road at great speed.

He runs out of an alley and stops on a road, as he lifts up his noses and starts sniffing the air.

Meanwhile, chasing after Tiny was White Tiger, Julie and Kaikaina, as they ran down the road, following the path of smashed in footpaints in the road that lead to Tiny.

While the three of them were running, Julie looked at Tiger. "Did... Did you get through ..?" She asked Tiger, as she was getting tried from running.

Tiger had her left wrist up and tinkering with her watch, as it had its holo-screen up. "No, I still can't get through to the Triskelion." Tiger told her teammates.

 _'Recalculating... Recalculating...'_ White Tiger's watch said as it was processing something.

Tiger looked at the holo-screen with confusion as it changes into something completely different.

"And for some reason, my watch is receiving a map of the 23 Pizza Planet locations in Jump City?!" Tiger mentioned, completely confused.

Kaikaina then turned and looked at White Tiger, "23?! I thought Randy said there were only 22..?" Kaikaina said, completely confused on the number of Pizza Planets in Jump City.

"Kai, you can worry about 23 later," Julie mentioned to Kaikaina, as she clenched her fists. "Because we got a cat to bag!" She yelled out, which catches Tiny's attention.

As Tiny turns around and saw Julie, charging at him at full speed, tackling him and smashing into a building,

White Tiger and Kaikaina ran up to the building and Kaikaina pulled out her twin blasters and aimed them at the building.

Then Tiny got hold of Julie and the two of them starts tumbling in a fit of violence, before Tiny kicks Julie off of him and she lands on the ground, on her feet and lands near Tiger and Kaikaina.

As Tiny got back up, Julie charges towards him again and tackles his stomach, pushing him back with her super strength, but then Tiny lifted up his fists and shot them straight down, hitting Julie's back with full force.

"GAH!" Julie cried out as she collapsed down on the ground.

Tiny then grabbed Julie's stomach with his right hand and held her over his head, but Tiny sniffed the air again and he smiled again.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Tiny laughed as he then tossed Julie at Tiger and Kaikaina, who gets hit by Julie and all three of them falls to the ground.

The girls all groaned in pain as they slowly got back up and looked at Tiny Tiger.

"Little girlys think they tough enough to stop Tiny Tiger!" Tiny told the girls as the mutant tiger starts running down the road again, heading somewhere.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of Jump City,

A human teenager was walking down the street, eating a slice of pizza.

The guy was minding his own business,

"You there, with the pizza!" The sound of Driba's voice catches the guy's attention and causes him to stop walking and turned around to where the voice came from.

"Huh?" The guy said, as he looked down on the road and saw Blukic and Driba, on their small hover-scooter.

The two Galvans looked up on the guy, as Driba had a serious and impatient look on his face.

"We're in a hurry and we need your help!" Driba told the guy,

But the guy just looked at the two small aliens on the little scooter, and he then quickly shakes his head to see if his mind was just playing tricks on him or if two Galvans were talking actually to him.

"This isn't gonna be weird, is it?" The guy asked them awkwardly, hoping it wasn't.

"Ummm... A little bit, yeah." Blukic replied back to the weirded-out guy, straight and to the point.

"We're seeking a Pizza Planet, where is its nearest location?" Driba asked the guy, still looking serous.

But the guy just shrugs his shoulders at the two of them, "I don't know? I got my pizza from that pizza parlor down the street." The guy told them, as he points his finger down the street.

Blukic and Driba both looked at where he was pointing and Blukic turned his head and stick his tongue out with disgust.

"Blech! Uck!" Blukic said in total disgust,

"The very idea of a non-Pizza Planet _'pizza'_ , disgusts me!" Driba said, in annoyance and disgust, as he then crosses his arms and faces forward and taps Blukic's back. "Blukic, get us out of here!" He told Blukic, as he starts revving up the scooter.

And then the hover-scooter drives off with Blukic and Driba on it, leaving the guy, standing there, looking confused on why those aliens asked about a pizza.

The guy then holds up his slice of pizza with an uncomfortable face. "Mom was right, I've be eatin' _way_ too many of these..." He said to himself, looking at the slice of pizza.

* * *

But meanwhile, in another part of Jump City,

Tiny was walking down the road, and with every step he took, the ground shook, shops on the street had their window smashed due to the violent shaking.

Tiny then stopped and lifted up his nose and sniffed the air again,

"Tiny can almost smell the pretty thing that will give Tiny ultimate power!" Tiny said to himself, as the mutant tiger smiled evilly.

But Tiny turned and looked over his shoulder and saw White Tiger, Julie and Kaikaina, running towards him, ready for another fight.

"If little girlys want see what pretty thing is, then little girlys better keep up with Tiny Tiger!" Tiny told them as he quickly turned around and ran away, down the street.

As they were chasing Tiny, Kaikaina turned her head to look at Julie,

" _'Ultimate power'_?" Kaikaina said, confused.

Julie looked at Tiger, "Could Tiny be looking for a Makluan Ring?" She said, wondering.

"If he is, then the city is in trouble because with the unpredictable power the ring gives the wearer and the extremely lack of brain-power Tiny has, it would be like giving a nail-gun to a baby, it's a recipe for disaster!" White Tiger told her teammates, as the three of them ran faster, chasing Tiny.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of Jump City, Blukic and Driba were drove down the road.

Blukic watched the road, "Driba, I don't recognise any of these buildings, I think we're lost." Blukic said to Driba.

"Hm, well, it's a good thing for you that I always have a back-up plan." Driba told Blukic, as he looked annoyed, before he pulls out a small folded piece of paper and holds on it, as he smiled. "This, Blukic, is a primitive piece of paper that predates GPS technology, humans used to call it, a _'Map'_..."

Blukic was still watching the road, as his eyes were narrowed as he wasn't that impressed with that map.

"Hmm, so what does this _'Map'_ do?" Blukic asked, not sounding impressed at all.

"Watch and learn," Driba said, as he puts the map in infront of Blukic's face, completely blocking his view on the road. "We should be able to decipher its markings and get back to the main road." Driba told Blukic,

As he grabs both sides of the map and takes a good look at it. "Uh-huh," Blukic said, as he looked at the map, completely forgetting the road or the fact that he's driving.

Both Blukic and Driba looked at the map, while the wind was blowing at the map, causing the edges to flap a bit.

"If we follow this line, we should hit the river, and then we can follow it back to downtown." Driba said, as he looked at the map.

"Why don't we just follow this line?" Blukic pointed out,

"Gah! That's not a line; it's a fold in the paper!" Driba told Blukic, annoyed.

"I knew that..." Blukic quickly mentioned,

"No, you did-" Driba then stops halfway as he just noticed something, "Blukic, who's driving..?" He asked suspiciously and cautiously, as he realized if Blukic was looking at the map, who was watching the road.

Then Blukic and Driba lowered the map and looked ahead and saw that there was a huge bus, coming their way at high speed, and due to their small size, the driver didn't see them.

Both Blukic and Driba faces changed into a looked of terror as at bus was about to hit and crush them. "WAAAHHHHH!" Both of them screamed out in terror,

The bus was getting closer, as it was beeping its horn.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Driba screamed in terror and closed his eyes.

As Blukic quickly reacted and grabs hold of the controls to the hover scooter and the scooter hovered down even lower and went underneath the bus, as it passed Blukic and Driba. But the scooter then loses control and Blukic tried to get control but it started to sway from side to side.

After the bus finally passed, the scooter then hits the ground and launches the scooter, along with Blukic and Driba, tumbling on the ground, until they hit a local park and crashes near some trees and a couple of bushes.

Unknown to Blukic and Driba, a squirrel pops out of a bush and sees the two aliens and their crashed hover-scooter.

Driba get back on his feet, walking around the crashed scooter, with his left head on his head as he groaned in dizziness and then pushed his back forward to get it back in place.

Blukic then stands up and shoot his head, and then stopped as he smiled. "That wasn't so bad," He mentioned, as he smiled.

But Driba looked speechless to hear Blukic say that, as he takes a breath and then takes his hat off as he looked at him.

"Gah... Not... So bad! Ohhh..! Our car is totaled and we're lost!" Driba told Blukic in frustration and annoyance on the bad things that are happening right now.

Blukic then takes off his goggles and smiles at Driba, "It'll still fly..." He assures Driba, "...Hmm, I gotta _go_ ," Blukic told Driba as he started walking into a bush to _go_.

"I told you to _go_ before we left the Triskelion!" Driba told Blukic, which made him stop halfway.

"Shoulda coulda woulda! I gotta _go_ ," Blukic retorted back to Driba, as he looked annoyed and walked into the bush.

"Aliens were never meant to _go_ in Earth bushes!" Driba told Blukic, looking annoyed.

"Why not?" Blukic replied back, still in the bush.

At first, Driba looked surprised that Blukic just asked that, as he then looked annoyed again.

" _'Why not?'_ , complex physiological reasons! What if you're alien wee causes some kind of catastrophe!" Driba explained to Blukic with an over dramatic look on his face, before changing his expression to a serious look. "Not cool, Blukic... Mm, mm... Not cool..." Driba said as he held his left index finger up.

In the bush, Blukic was finished _going_ and he puts his hat back on his head, before Driba entered the bush as well, as Blukic's eyes widen as he heard something.

Driba looked annoyed before he sighed depressingly, "Hm, now I gotta _go_!" He said, annoyed.

But then there was a clunking sound that catches Blukic's attention,

"What was that?" Blukic said, as he raised his left eye brow up and looked confused.

Then Blukic and Driba steps out of the bush and to both of their complete shock, they saw a squirrel, wearing Blukic's goggles and were in the driver's seat to the hover-scooter, as it was still working.

The squirrel then hovers away with great speed, leaving Blukic and Driba, standing there, looking dumbfounded at seeing a squirrel drive off with their scooter.

"Hm, now there's something you don't see every day, Blukic..." Driba mentioned to Blukic, still looking dumbfounded, as they watch a squirrel hover away with their scooter.

But then Blukic smiled as he lifted up his arms and pointed them at the direction the scooter left in.

"Told ya, it can still fly!" Blukic pointed out, happily, with causes Driba to narrow his eyes and look at Blukic with irritation on how that was the thing he was happy about.

* * *

A couple of minutes later and in another part of Jump City,

Blukic and Driba were walking down the sidewalk, while some sidewalk shops had their neon lights on.

As they were walking, Blukic looked tried and bored. "Are we there yet?" He said to Driba.

Driba then stopped as he was really getting annoyed at Blukic, while he groans in annoyance. "Duh! Will you stop asking me that! We're lost, how am I supposed to know where we're going, and when we're going to be there!" Driba told Blukic with frustration.

"Just makin' chit chat…" Blukic said, feeling like Driba didn't need to yell at him.

"Well, don't!" Driba told him as they start walking down the street again.

The two Galvans then walks under a parked car and attempts to cross the road, as they start walking across the road.

"Are we there yet?" Blukic asked again,

This caused Driba to stop in the middle of the road with Blukic, as he groan in more annoyance at hearing Blukic say that again.

"Gooohhhhh! This night could not get any worse!" Driba groaned with annoyance, angry and already regretting doing this for pizza.

But then the sound of something was crashing catches Blukic and Driba's attention, as they both turned to where the sound of the crash came from.

The crash came from a building, which just had its wall smashed down, as the dust cleared, it was Tiny, who smashed down the wall.

"Tiny's minions found scary thing that will give Tiny ultimate power!" Tiny yelled out to himself, as he then starts charging down the road, towards Blukic and Driba, without him seeing or noticing them.

Blukic and Driba sees Tiny, as he was charging and was about to step on them. They quickly reacted and ran away from him, as fast as they can.

"GAAAAHHHH!" Both Blukic and Driba screamed as they ran, only to stop, as Tiny's left foot just goes over them, missing them and causes them to stop running as Tiny ran passed them.

Blukic and Driba looked scared as they watched Tiny run away,

"Was that Tiny Tiger..?" Blukic asked, looking surprised.

"On Earth too..?" Driba added, looking surprised as well, only to have his expression changed into an outraged expression, as he held his right fist up in the air. "Figures that no one bothered to tell us, we're always the last to know about this!" Driba turned around and looked at Blukic.

On then, Driba sees something else coming towards them and quickly tackles Blukic to the ground to dodge the thing.

The thing was White Tiger, as she was chasing Tiny, Blukic and Driba looked up and saw it was Tiger, Julie and Kaikaina, who didn't see them and came on chasing after Tiny.

"Team S.P.D!" Blukic yelled out in shock, as his eyes were widen.

Driba then steps forward and waves his arms in the air. "Wait, it's us!" He yelled out, hoping to get their attention.

Julie, Tiger and Kaikaina then all stopped running as they heard Driba's voice, all three of them turned around and looked down and sees the two Galvans.

"Blukic and Driba?!" Julie said as she looking surprised at see them here in the middle of Jump City, at night, with no one with them.

Blukic and Driba then ran up to the girls,

"We're lost!" Driba told them, in despair.

White Tiger then steps forward, with a serious look in her eyes, "No time, Tiny's getting away, we can't afford to lost him!" She told her teammates.

As Tiger and Kaikaina quickly when back to running, while Julie was about to head off, but not before look at the two Galvans.

"Stay where you are, we'll call someone to pick you up!" Julie told the two of them as she quickly ran off with her teammates.

Leaving Blukic and Driba standing there with their eyes widened.

"We got lucky!" Blukic mentioned,

But then Driba turns around to face Blukic, "If they found out we were on a unauthorized Pizza Planet run, we'd get demotivated to level 1 science team!" Driba explained to Blukic about the gravity of the situation, looking nervous and scared.

But after hearing that, Blukic narrowed his eyes and shoot his head, "Mmmm-mmm! I'm not goin' back to tellin' simpletons how to turn their computers off... and then back on again!" Blukic told him, not looking so thrilled about that possibility.

Drida then stutter that the mere thought of that, as he walked over the side.

"Sooo... We wait?" Blukic asked, wondering on what they were doing now.

"As long as it takes... Could be minutes... Could be hours!" Driba told Blukic, looking tired.

Blukic then takes one step forward and looks at Driba, "Sure would be nice if we had somethin' _'Smooooth'_ to eat." Blukic mentioned, tossing an idea towards Driba.

But Driba expression changed into a serious look. "We wait here!" He told Blukic, as they were going to wait at this spot for S.H.I.E.L.D. comes and picks them up.

"You're right," Blukic said, agreeing with Driba.

"Of course I'm right!" Driba told Blukic.

"But what if Pizza Planet is just on the other side of that building..?" Blukic mentioned, as he still looked tried and unemotional.

Which makes Driba turn and sees the building that Blukic was pointing too, as his eyes widen open in surprise,

Driba's expression then changed into a smile of curiosity. "Ooo, let's see..!" He smiled, hoping that maybe Pizza Planet was on the other side and their luck had finally changed.

As Driba walked over the building, with Blukic following.

* * *

Now in an alley, between two buildings, Blukic and Driba were walking down the alley.

Both of them were tried as their eyes were narrowed,

"We're lost again," Blukic mentioned, unemotionally.

"We've been lost the entire night!" Driba said, as he and Blukic stopped walking. "And now we don't even know the way back to where we were found! And worst yet, we still don't have our grasshopper pizza..!"

Driba and Blukic then walk around a corner, only to stop as they saw a cat, hissing at them.

But they weren't scared of it at all,

"It's an Earth cat... He seems friendly!" Driba said, feeling happy and encourage.

But the cat was still hissing at the two Galvans,

As Blukic stepped back from the cat, looking a little scared, "Very friendly (!)" Blukic said, scared and sarcastically.

Driba then turned around to look at Blukic, with an intrigued smirk on his face. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Driba said to Blukic, with a encouraged smile on his face.

"Ooo, I hope not..." Blukic replied back, looking uncomfortable on what Driba was thinking.

* * *

A few minutes later, still in the alley,

"Why are we doin' this..?" Blukic asked Driba, unsure.

As the two of them were sitting on top of something, while Driba looked annoyed.

"Because I'm tired of walking and because this cat knows the way to get to Pizza Planet!" Driba explained to Blukic, as he pointed at the thing they were sitting on, which was the cat.

As the cat's tail moved up and Blukic and Driba were facing the back end of the cat.

"See, he's nodding yes!" Driba smiled as he and Blukic looked at the tail.

"...That's its tail..." Blukic pointed out, coldly and bored.

"No... I'm pretty sure that's its head..." Driba said, as he takes a good look at the tail.

But then the cat yowled, causing Blukic and Driba to yelp and grab on the cat, as it quickly runs with Blukic and Driba holding on to its fur for dear lives.

The cat ran down the alley with great speed, until it reaches a large drain pipe and climbed up it, and reaches the roof of a building, and jumps a gap between that building and the one next to it.

Blukic and Driba kept screaming as the cat jumps across to another building, the cat kept on jumping from rooftop to rooftop, as it was heading for the city docks.

Now at the docks, there were a lot of ships and boats in the water, docked.

And on top of a storage building roof, the cat was running down the roof, until it reaches the edge and stops abruptly, which also throws Blukic and Driba off the cat and they both fell to the ground below.

"Wrroooaaaahhh!" Blukic and Driba screamed as they fell, but they managed to grab on to the building's rain cover before hitting the ground.

They then pull each other up and stand on the rain cover, as Blukic rubbed the back of his head.

"I've never been so happy to be alive..." Blukic said, slightly glad and a little tired.

Driba then dusted himself off, as he had a slightly irritated look on his face. "Don't be so dramatic!" Driba told Blukic, "You can't overreact to every little-HEY!" Driba yelled out dramatically, as he turned around and sees that they were at the docks. "This isn't Pizza Planet!" Driba yelled out.

The both Blukic and Driba turned around and looked up at the building's edge and saw the cat, as it scurried away.

"Cat took off in a hurry, wonder why?" Blukic said, a little confused,

Driba had an angered expression on his face, "A guilty conscience no doubt... Bad kitty! _BAD_ kitty!" Driba yelled out to the cat, as he and Blukic are now even more lost then before.

But then, at ground level, near a ship,

Tiny jumped on top of it and then jumps off to land on the ground, while White Tiger, Julie and Kaikaina right on his tail, as the three of them jump over the ship and lands on the ground as well, facing Tiny.

White Tiger extended her claw, Julie clenches her fists and Kaikaina aimed her twin blaster at the mutant tiger.

But then the girls hear of something metallic close to them, the three of them looks down and saw a ton of little robotic Chihuahua dogs, as they were running passed their feet and heading towards Tiny.

Tiny glares at the girls, "Tiny's really scary robots!" He yelled out,

Tiger, Julie and Kaikaina were confused by this,

Kaikaina point her right blaster at the robot Chihuahuas, "Wait... Little dogs are support to be, like... Scary?" She mentioned, as she was confused on why Tiny thinks little robotic Chihuahuas are scary.

But then, all the robot Chihuahuas barked at the three heroes, showing their razor sharp teeth,

This causes the girls to jump in surprise at seeing that the robot Chihuahuas are pretty intimidating.

White Tiger then readied herself as she did a ready pose, as she glares at Tiny and his robots. "Well, THESE ones are..." Tiger replied, coldly as she was ready for a fight.

"Little girlys are pushy, Tiny give that much, chasing Tiny all night." Tiny told the girls,

Julie crossed her arms and had a smug smile on her face. "It wasn't that hard to keep up with you," Julie smiled, as a robot Chihuahua jumps up at her to attack, but Julie quickly smacks the robot away with her left fist. "We just followed the sound of your voice; by the way, you talk to yourself too much."

But then another Chihuahua jumps up and tackles Julie, causing her to yelp and lost her balance and fell off the dock and into the water.

But White Tiger and Kaikaina didn't jump in or checked to see if she was OK, because they know what Julie can handle.

Another robot Chihuahua jumps up to attack the two of them, but Kaikaina quickly fired her right blaster at the robot, blowing it up and destroying it.

"When you said about ultimate power, we suspected that you were looking for a Makulan Ring." White Tiger told Tiny,

But then, in the water, Julie changed into Gorem and grew above the water, picking up a ship on her right shoulder as she grew to her 80 foot stone golem form.

Gorem looked down on Tiny, while holding on to the ship. "AGAIN, DON'T TALK ABOUT YOUR EVIL PLANS TO YOURSELF IN PUBLIC, THAT'S, LIKE, SUPERVILLAIN MISTAKE NUMBER 8." Gorem told Tiny about the whole talking about his evil plans to himself.

"He-he-he! Little girlys think Tiny looking for puny little ring?" Tiny said to girls, as he then does a huge back-flip and lands on top of a ship.

Kaikaina and Tiger looked at each other, in confusion,

"Um... We did... before you started laughing like that... and said that it wasn't..." Kaikaina mentioned, not sure on what's going on.

Tiger narrowed her eyes as she thought in her head _'If Tiny wasn't looking for a Makulan Ring, what was he really after?'_

Tiny then rips the top of the ship off and picks up something in his right hand.

White Tiger, Kaikaina and Gorem all looked and saw that it was a handful of shrimp.

"SHRIMP?" Gorem said, surprised and confused, "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU CAME TO EARTH, RAMPAGED THROUGH THE CITY, CAUSED A TON OF PROPERTY DAMAGE, BUILT EVIL LITTLE ROBOT DEMON CHIHUAHUAS, ALL BECAUSE YOU WERE HUNGRY... FOR SHRIMP!?"

"Hm, this that what you humans call? Shrimp?" Tiny said as he looked at the hand full of shrimp and then starts eating it all.

After he was finished eating the shrimp, Tiny's face brighten up. "Mmm, crunchy!" He said as he liked the shrimp, "He-he-he-he! He-he-he-he!" Tiny started laughing evilly, "Shrimp is big scary ultimate power!"

Tiny then jumped backwards, jumping off the ship and into the water. And then, quickly emerging from the water, creating huge waves and jumping out of the water was Tiny, who has grown into a 70 foot giant, almost as big as Gorem.

"MESS WITH TINY TIGER, YOU GET STOMPED!" The giant Tiny roared as he kicks Gorem in mid-air, sending her and Tiny crashing into the water, creating a huge wave.

The giant wave hits the storage building, wrecking it a bit, as a ship was in front of building, completely wrecked up.

After the water cleared, still on the building's rain cover, Blukic and Driba popped their heads out of hiding and sees the girls fight Tiny and his robots.

Boht Galvan's looked confused as they watched the fight,

"Why would they think Tiny Tiger was after a Makulan Ring?" Driba asked Blukic.

Blukic then narrowed his eyes, "Mm-hm! They shoulda called us!" Blukic mentioned, annoyed.

But then a light from the building falls and almost hits them, this catches Blukic and Driba's attention as they watched the light fall and smashed into the ground. They then look up and saw a couple of Tiny's robot Chihuahuas on the roof edge, glaring at the two helpless Galvans, as they hissed.

Blukic and Driba looked completely terrified at the sight of the robots.

"Any chance back-up is on its way..?" Blukic asked Driba, hoping,

Then a robot jumps off the roof, falling and lands on the rain cover, growling at Blukic and Driba.

They looked scared, as another robot lands on the rain cover, right behind them.

Driba looked to the side and saw something, he then looked at Blukic. "Blukic, you have to trust me!" Driba said to Blukic.

But Blukic had a hesitated look in his eyes, "Um... Do I have to..?" He asked, a little nervous on what Driba means by that.

Driba then looked annoyed as he quickly shoves Blukic off the cover and quickly jumps off as well, just dodged the robot, as it chomped its jaw at him.

Blukic and Driba lands on wrecked ship and slides down the wreckage at high speed.

Blukic held on to his hat as they slid, "All we wanted was Pizza Planet!" Blukic said, as he and Driba slid.

They then reach the end of the ship and they were launched into the air by a piece of bended metal with a ramp like angle. In the air, Blukic and Driba quickly grabbed on to some rope from a damaged crane and they slid down the rope.

But meanwhile, in the water, Tiny was sitting down on the sea bed, as Gorem was walking up to him and kicks him, sending him falling into the water and creating a huge splash. Tiny then got back up but Gorem punched him with her right fist, causing him to fall and smash on top of a storage building.

Gorem walked over to him, as she picked up a wrecked ship in the water and held it over her head and then smashed it down on Tiny's head with great force. But then Tony smashed the ship with his fists, destroying it into little pieces.

Gorem lost her balance and fell backwards in the water.

Tiny then walked towards the shrimp boat and picked up a huge handful of shrimp and the giant mutant tiger starts eating it all.

As Gorem was still sitting in the water, on the docks just on her left, White Tiger and Kaikaina ran up to the stone golem.

"Julie! You need to destroy that shrimp boat!" Tiger told her, as Kaikaina was shooting some robots.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, I CAN'T TOUCH THAT STUFF! YOU KNOW I'M ALLERGIC!" Gorem told Tiger and Kaikaina, as she didn't want to touch that shrimp and turn into a 80 foot Thanksgiving parade balloon. "I'LL DEAL WITH TINY; YOU GUYS CAN TAKE CARE OF THE BOAT." Gorem told her teammates as she got back up.

White Tiger sighed in annoyance, as she quickly turned and sliced a robot Chihuahua, that jumped out, in an attempt to attack her, while Kaikaina was shooting her twin blasters and the other robots. The two of them quickly ran away as a huge swarm of robots started chasing after to two teenage girls.

Meanwhile, Tiny and Gorem was walking towards each other, and Gorem raised her right fist up to punch Tiny, he quickly punched Gorem with his right fist, knocking her into the water. Gorem's head was sticking out of the water and Tiny then grabbed nearly her whole head with his left hand and started to crush Gorem's head.

Gorem had a painful look in her red eyes, as her stone head started to crack. But then, Gorem started to glow light brown and quickly shrink down, changing back into Julie.

Tiny saw that Gorem was going and looks at his hand in confusion, wondering where she went.

But then, on Tiny's hand, Julie climbed on it and reached Tiny's back hand, as she looked up at the giant mutant tiger.

Tiny lifted up his hand near his face, as he took this opportunity to crush Julie, now back to her normal size, as he then lifted up his right hand up and slams it down on his left back hand, crushing Julie.

Tiny smiled, now thinking he got Julie, but then his right hand started to move upward and Tiny wasn't doing it, he looked confused as he watched his hand go up for some reason, he looked closely and saw Julie, who had both her arms up and her hands were pushing Tiny's giant palm off her, as she stood up and pushed his hand with all her super strength.

Julie then bent her knees and gave a great push up, knocking Tiny's hand away from her, and Julie activated her jetpack and flies towards Tiny's face and clutches her right fist back and punches Tiny right in his forehead.

Tiny goes back a few feet, as Julie then flies away, while Tiny gets back up and goes after her.

But meanwhile, still holding on to the rope, Blukic and Driba were hanging over the water as they stopped zip-lining and justed hanged there, holding on for their dear lives.

Both of the Galvans narrowed their eyes as they were tired of all this crazy stuff.

"Naaa-hmm-hm!" Blukic said, as he had a look of discomfort on his face.

"Something bothering you, Blukic?" Driba asked, as he looks at him.

"Rope-burn, really uncomfortable, ya know." Blukic said to Driba, as his hands were in pain from zip-lining by hand on rope.

"This has been a very _strange_ day..!" Driba mentioned, tiredly.

"Really? I haven't noticed (!)" Blukic said, sarcastically, as he looked at him.

But then the rope started to go up and down, which catches Blukic and Driba off-guard. They look up and saw some robot Chihuahuas, walking on both sides of the rope, towards them.

"Now what'd we do?" Blukic asked Driba, wondering how their gonna get out of this?!

"We probably just scream, _'Ahhh!'_ as we plummet to our doom." Driba explained, calmly to Blukic about what they were going to do.

Then both Blukic and Driba lets go of the rope and the plummet down below,

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Blukic and Driba screamed as they plummet down,

They then fall and land in the shrimp boat and landed safely in a huge pile of shrimp.

Blukic and Driba then popped out of the shrimp, "We're alive!" Driba said, amazed.

But then a familiar giant right hand came in and grabbed a huge pile of shrimp and picks it up, with Blukic and Driba along with it.

Blukic and Driba looked at Tiny, as he lifted the pile of shrimp near his mouth and opens it widely.

Blukic and Driba looked scared on what was gonna happen next, "We're doomed..." Blukic said,

Tiny then tosses the shrimp into his mouth with Blukic and Driba along with it.

"Raaahhhh!" Blukic and Driba screamed as they were tossed into Tiny's giant mouth, as he closes it so after.

After Tiny was finished with eating, Julie flew around his head and then punches the left side of his head, hurting him a bit. Tiny then lowered his hands into the water and picked up some giant rocks and starts throwing them at Julie,

Julie quickly flew on her jet-pack as fast as she could, dodging and avoiding the rocks. Flying closer to the water as Tiny threw more rocks at her, she moved left to right as she flies over the shrimp boat and Tiny threw a ton of rocks at her, she dodges it and the rock crashes into the shrimp boat.

Julie then flew towards Tiny and punches him on his forehead, sending him back a few feet.

While Tiny was rubbing his head in pain, Julie then flew in mid-air, had her arms crossed and had a smug smile on her face. "If you were smart, you'd give up right now." Julie told Tiny, as she smiled.

Tiny then recovers and turned to see the shrimp boat, completely destroyed by the rocks he tossed, he then turns to look at Julie. "Not when Tiny can do this!" Tiny grinned at Julie, as he opens his mouth and begins to suck in the air that Julie was flying in.

Julie noticed that she was starting to get pulled in, she quickly tries to fly away, but she was pulled in and was pulled into Tiny's mouth and he quickly shut it closed.

* * *

Inside Tiny's mouth, it was completely dark, no light at all.

"Ewww! I thought Tiny's breath smelled bad on the outside!" Julie said in the darkness, in disgust from smelling the breath inside Tiny's mouth.

"This is the second worst time I've ever been stuck in a tiger's mouth!" Blukic said, in disgust.

"No, it isn't!" Driba yelled at Blukic, in frustration and annoyance.

"Blukic? Driba..? Is that you?" Julie asked, confused on whether or not that was really Blukic and Driba, she just heard or if she was just hearing things.

"Um... No!" Driba said, hoping she would buy it.

But then the sound of Tiny gearing up a sneeze was heard.

* * *

"Ah... AH... AH! ACHOO!" Tiny sneezed, spitting out both Julie and Blukic and Driba out of his mouth.

Julie smashes through a destroyed wall and quickly activated her jet-pack and flews towards Tiny, ready for another fight.

Meanwhile, sitting in a pile of snot, Blukic and Driba slowly got back up, slight dazed from that sneeze.

But then looked ahead and was shock to see that a ton of robot Chihuahuas, growling at them.

Driba looked terrified at seeing all the robots but Blukic narrowed his eyes, as he wasn't scared of the robots.

"When we were in Tiny Tiger's mouth, I had one of those life changing moments..." Blukic said to Driba, in an unemotional tone of voice.

"You know that sounds very nice but WE NEED TO START RUNNING!" Driba told Blukic, completely terrified.

But Blukic's expression changed into a look of determination. "I'm tired of runnin'! We've been runnin' all night!" Blukic told Driba, as he had finally had enough.

He walks pass Driba and stood in front of the robots, "You want a piece of me!? Come and get a piece! Plenty of Blukic for everybody! Come on!" Blukic yelled at the robots as he then charges at them for a fight.

Driba watched Blukic fight the robot Chihuahuas, before he sighs in annoyance. "Nooohhh! This is the exact same thing that happened to you the last time you got out of a tiger's mouth!" Driba said, as he charges in to help Blukic.

Meanwhile, a robot Chihuahua climbs up some debris, but a blaster shot hits it, blowing it up, White Tiger and Kaikaina were still dealing with the rest of the robots, as they both looked up and saw Julie fly over them.

Julie flies towards Tiny, but Tiny quickly smacks her away with his right fist, sending her flying to the ground, hitting and tumbles.

Julie groaned in pain as she slowly tried to get back up, but then White Tiger and Kaikaina ran up to her and helped their teammate up.

All three of them looked up and saw Tiny, with them looking a little tired from all this, but then they turned and saw all the rest of the robot Chihuahuas started chasing after them.

Meanwhile, between two buildings, Driba climbed out of a hold in the wall and lands head first on the ground, as he got back up, a robot Chihuahua pokes out of the hole and looks at him, growling.

Driba then quickly runs away from the robot, while it chases after him, but ride on top of the robot was Blukic, as he pulls himself up to the Chihuahua's head.

Blukic narrowed his eyes as he looked at Driba, who was still running away from the robot. "Driba!" Blukic yelled to get his attention.

Driba looked over his left shoulder and looked at Blukic, while he was still running for him life. "How are you staying on there!?" He asked, sounding slightly amazed.

"It's no harder than holding on to a cat!" Blukic replied, before he pushes a panel off the head of the robot and holds up the panel to show Driba. "I got one opened!"

"Do you recognize any of the components inside?" Driba asked Blukic,

Blukic then looked at all the wiring inside the robot, "Yeah, wire!" Blukic said,

"Unplug the wires one at a time, if that doesn't work, try swapping in the connection points, and if that doesn't work, try turning it off and then back on again and hurry!" Driba explained to Blukic, frantically as he kept running.

Driba then runs out of the alley and stops as he was taking a breath from all this running for his life stuff.

But then, he widens his eyes as he looked around, wondering where the robot that was chasing him went. He then looked to his right and saw a Chihuahua, right in front of him, as it hissed which causes Driba to jump in fear of seeing it right in front of him.

Driba falls backwards and hits a box; he saw the robot get closer to him, ready to attack,

"BLUKIC!" Driba screamed out in terror,

"I see ya! Give me one second!" Blukic said somewhere,

"But I don't have a _second!_ " Driba yelled out, as the robot looked like it was going to strike him.

But then another robot Chihuahua came up from the top of the box and tackles the robot that was about to attack Driba.

Driba had his eyes shut as he shook with fear; he then opens them to see what was happening.

"Told ya it would only be a second!" Blukic told Driba, as he look at him, on top of the box, giving him a thumbs up.

Driba then looked in front of him and saw the two robot Chihuahuas fighting, until the one that came from the top of the box, rips off the head of the robot that was about to attack Driba.

Driba get back on his feet and watched the robot finish the other one off. "You reprogrammed the robots to attack each other?" Driba asked Blukic,

Blukic narrowed, as he looked bored, "Somethin' like that," He replied.

Driba then had a smile appear on his face, as he just got an idea. "Show me what you did!" He told Blukic.

Meanwhile, Tiny was still standing in the water, looking down the White Tiger, Julie and Kaikaina, as all three of them were surrounded by Tiny's robot Chihuahuas. The girls looked like they still had a bit of fight left in them, as Kaikaina pointed her twin blasters at two sides of the robot.

Tiny looked down at the girls as he smiled, "HE-HE-HE-HE!" Tiny laughed at them, "TINY GIVE LITTLE GIRLYS THIS MUCH, GIRLYS GIVE TINY TOUGHER FIGHT THEN TINY THUNK, BUT LITTLE GIRLYS WERE DREAMING IF GIRLYS THINK THAT THEY COULD BEAT-"

But then, on the roof on the building behind the girls, a ton of the other robot Chihuahuas jumped down and attacked the robots that surrounded the girls, ripping them to pieces.

Tiny's eyes were widening in shock to see his robots turn against each other. "TINY'S ROBOTS!" He said, shocked at what he was seeing.

The robots destroy nearly all the robots that surrounded the girls, as they all looked confused.

"What's gotten into them?" Julie asked, confused,

But unknown to them, on top of the roof, Blukic and Driba watched the robots they reprogrammed destroy the other robots, as the both of them smiled with pride.

"Attack!" Driba yelled out to the reprogrammed robots, as he held his left fist in the air.

Then all the reprogrammed robots all charged towards the giant Tiny, to attack him.

"EEEKKKK!" Tiny shrieked at a high pitch tone of voice, like a little girl, as he was scared at seeing the robot Chihuahuas coming at him. "GET AWAY FROM TINY!" Tiny yelled in fear as he smashes his fists down at the robots to keep them back.

The girls watched Tiny smash up his robots,

"Tiny's distracted, we've got an opportunity to take him down, once and for all!" White Tiger told Julie and Kaikaina, as she narrowed her eyes.

Julie turned her head to look at Tiger, "How? He's too big to take down, even when I was Gorem; I still couldn't beat him..." Julie said to Tiger, wondering what they were going to do.

Kaikaina then lifted up her right index finger, "I got it!" She said, as she reached her hand over to her back and pulled out a large device that looked like a rocket launcher but the firing end looked like it was a speaker from a boom-box, as Kaikaina held in with two hands.

"What's that?" Julie asked Kaikaina, as she pointed at the device.

Kaikaina held the device up to show them, "This is the S.H.I.E.L.D. sonic blaster, powerful enough to blast a sound wave in a 70 mile range. I call it the BBB, short for 'Boom-Box Bazooka!'" Kaikaina explained to her teammates, excited on getting to use the BBB.

White Tiger then had a suspension look in her eyes as she glares at Kaikaina. "Isn't that still in beta testing..?" She told Kaikaina, as she pointed at the BBB.

Kaikaina scoffed at that, "It's not in beta testing if you steal it and then use it! Duh!" Kaikaina replied back to Tiger, as she starts running towards Tiny.

After the giant Tiny finishes the last of his robots by smashing them, Kaikaina ran up to him and pointed the BBB's firing end at Tiny's head.

Kaikaina then fires a loud sound-wave at Tiny, which hits his ears and causes him to quickly cover them as the loud pitch of it was hurting his ears. Tiny gritted his teeth in pain as he quickly removed his hands from his ears was held his right fist up, as he was about to smash Kaikaina.

But Kaikaina quickly flicks a switch on the side of the BBB and then an even powerful sonic blast was fired at Tiny, blasting him with a huge sound-wave, which hits him hard and knocks him out, and he then falls backward, hitting the water, making a huge splash.

Kaikaina stood near the dock, looked at the defeated Tiny, as White Tiger and Julie walked over to join her.

* * *

A few minutes later, Tiny was slowly waking up, groaning in pain.

"Ohhhh..." Tiny said, as he looked dizzy as he had a huge headache,

Tiny then noticed that he was back to his normal size and wasn't giant anymore, he was tied up and hanging upside down from one of the cranes.

Tiny looked and saw the girls standing in-front of him.

"Well, hate to leave ya hangin', Tiny, but believe me, even I'm against poaching (!)" White Tiger joked, as she puts her index finger on Tiny's nose and gives him a light push, which makes him swing back and forward a bit.

"Ohhh... Little girlys tougher then Tiny thunk..." Tiny said to them, in a daze.

Julie smiled as she crosses her arms, "Oh, don't feel bad, in about a few minutes, S.H.I.E.L.D. will be here and ready to take you to a nice, cozy jail cell." Julie told Tiny, with a smile.

Tiger, Kaikaina and Julie all turned around and looked at all the destroyed robot Chihuahuas.

"Man... What could've made those robots turn on each other?" Kaikaina asked, wondering.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of Jump City,

In the street, Blukic and Driba were running down the road, as fast as they can.

Blukic looked worried as they ran, "If we'd stuck around, we could've seen how much trouble we're in!" Blukic mentioned to Driba.

"This... has been... the worst night of our lives! And we're probably going to lose our little S.H.I.E.L.D. badges!" Driba told Blukie, worried and tired with everything they when thought.

Blukic and Driba ran down the road, towards something, "But we can't lose focus on what's really important!" Driba mentioned to Blukic,

As they stopped and stood on the road, as they looked ahead and saw something up ahead, as they both looked jaw-dropped.

Infront of the two Galvans, it was a Pizza Planet restaurant, in all its glory with its bright lights on and it had some benches and tables outside of it.

Blukic and Driba stared in awe as they gasped in happiness, "Pizza Planet!" They both said at the same time, joyous that they finally found Pizza Planet.

They then ran towards the restaurant, while an angelic choir was singing in the background.

They ran past some table, on one of the tables was the squirrel that stole Blukic and Driba's hover scooter, as it was being licked on its head by the cat that took Blukic and Driba to the docks.

Driba notices the cat and stops running, "Hey! That cat _did_ know the way here!" Driba yelled, surprised, as he kept on running.

Blukic and Driba then reaches the front doors, looking excited as Driba reaches his hand in his shirt and pulls out a quarter and held it up, to the door, hoping that a worker will take it and give them their grasshopper pizza.

But then, a nerdy teenage employee walks to the door and flips the 'Open' sign to 'Closed', while Blukic and Driba just stood there, completely frozen as the wind blew some leaves past them.

Then all of Pizza Planet's lights all switched off,

Blukic and Driba then fell to their knees, while Driba dropped the quarter. Both of them looked horrified and speechless, after all they went through to get to Pizza Planet; they closed in their faces,

"Why does the Universe hate and also continuously mock us, Driba..?" Blukic asked Driba, in a monotone voice, as he slams his forehead against the door.

Driba got angry and upset, as he held his hands up, "Because! The Universe doesn't care that we don't get our pizzas!" Driba yelled out in anger, before he closes his eyes as he starts to tear up in deep sadness. "The Universe just doesn't care!" Driba cried as he slams his right fist on the ground repeating.

"A-hem!" The sound of a familiar voice came from behind them.

Ava, Julie and Kaikaina walked up to Blukic and Driba and looked down at the two Galvans.

"Mind explaining to me, what's this all about?" Ava asked Blukic and Driba, wondering why they were doing outside of Pizza Planet, on their knees like they just strike out.

Blukic and Driba turned around and looked up at the girls, as they looked depressed.

Blukic stands up and looks up at the girls, "We wanted Pizza Planet!" Blukic said to them, heart-brokenly.

Driba gets up as well, as he wipes some tears from his eyes, "Like Icarus, we flew too close to the sun, and just like Icarus, we never got the pizza..!" Driba told them, heart-brokenly as well.

"That was beautiful, Driba..." Blukic told Driba, amazed by what he just said.

Driba then turned look at Blukic with frustration, "No, it wasn't!" He told Blukic, softly.

"Yes, it was!" Blukic replied back to Driba.

"No, it wasn't!" Driba yelled at him, as he was getting annoyed.

Kaikaina then looked at the see through doors and saw the nerdy teenage employee inside, swiping up. She knew that nerd from school and Kaikaina got an idea.

Kaikaina then walked over to the doors and knocks on it three times to get the nerd's attention.

The nerdy teen then turns to look at the door, "Sorry, buddy, we're closed." He told her, but then he quickly sees that it was Kaikaina, who was standing outside, knocking on the doors. "Oh! Kai!" The nerdy teen said, surprised at seeing one of the school's cheerleaders, at Pizza Planet.

Kaikaina looked at the nerdy teen, "Hi, you think you can just serve some last minute pizza orders for my friends..?" Kaikaina asked the nerd, in a flirty tone of voice.

The nerdy teen started to get a little sweaty, as the mere fact that Kaikaina; a cheerleader, was talking to him was too much for him to handle. "Uh... W-Well, I-I-I can't really take some orders n-now, I already c-c-closed for the night..." He explained to Kaikaina, looking extremely nervous and sweaty.

But Kaikaina then moves a little closer to the glass door and puts her right finger on the glass, as she moves it in a circle, slowly. "Ohh... do it for me..." Kaikaina said to him, before she looked right at his eyes. "... _Pretty please_..!" She asked him, hoping, as she took out the big guns with the _'Pretty please'_

The nerd gulps, as he was really nervous at seeing Kaikaina say _'Pretty please'_ in that tone of voice.

* * *

A few minutes later, outside Pizza Planet,

Ava, Julie and Kaikaina were sitting at one of the outdoor tables, drinking some sodas and watching Blukic and Driba, as the two of them were on the ground, finally eating their grasshopper pizzas.

"So, after everything you guys just went through, was it worth it?" Julie asked Blukic and Driba, smiling.

Blukic and Driba was eating an lot of pizza slices,

Driba finishes eating his slice, with a satisfied smile on his face, "Ohhhh... Totally worth it!" Driba answered, as the pizza tasted better then he imagined.

"Worth it..!" Blukic added, satisfied as well.

Ava gave the two Galvans a look. "Good, but let me warn you, that the mere second we get back to the Triskelion, Fury is gonna have a cow at you two." Ava warned Blukic and Driba.

Kaikaina nodded as she held up her soda, "Yeah, but Randy's gonna be hype after we tell him that there's a Pizza Planet 23 out there somewhere!" Kaikaina mentioned as she, Julie and Ava drank their sodas.

(Authors note - Had a lot of fun writing this one, I'm getting closer to finishing this season soon, please review, favorite and comment)

(I do not have own any rights to the characters I had just used, they are characters of their own respected franchises)

Blukic and Driba - Ben 10 Omniverse

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

Julie Hayward/Gorem - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs Blue

Tiny Tiger - Crash Bandicoot

Nick Fury - Ultimate Spider man


	22. Ep 22 Ultimo Overload

In the middle of a forest, Ninja and A-Bomb were walking down the path.

Both of them were looking around the trees, looking for something.

"Alright, answer this, if you were pitted on coaching an underdog, would you take it?" Ninja asked A-Bomb.

"Sure." A-Bomb answered the masked ninja.

But Ninja held his right index finger up. "...But the underdog's opponent is a panda." Ninja added.

"Ooo, good one," A-Bomb mentioned,

But then the sound of something clanking entered the area.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The sound of Kaikaina screaming was heard, which catches Ninja and A-Bomb's attention.

A-Bomb and Ninja then turned their head and saw Kaikaina running as there was a squirrel biting her right hand.

Kaikaina was running all over the place, screaming and shaking her hand in the air, trying to get the squirrel off. As Julie and Metabee were chasing after her,

A-Bomb and Ninja watched them go. "What happened?" A-Bomb asked as White Tiger walked up to them.

Tiger crossed her arms as she looked at them. "Kai just put her hand in a tree and a squirrel bit her." She told them as she watches Kaikaina ran around with A-Bomb and Ninja.

But Ninja walks on, with his hands behind him, A-Bomb saw him walk away and just catches up to him.

"Hey, Randy, what's wrong? Your little distant today," A-Bomb asked Ninja.

Ninja turned his head to look at his leader, "I don't know, it's just that… it's been nearly eight months after I joined the team and… it feels like that S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't see us as anything more than just a bunch of kids." Ninja explained to A-Bomb on why he was feeling down.

White Tiger looked at her watch as it was beeping, "The Makluan Ring is up in those trees." She said as she pointed her finger at the tree tops.

Ninja then bent his knees and jumped up to the trees and lands on a tree trunk; he looks around and sees something shining in a hole in a tree. He puts his hand in the tree and pulls out a Makluan Ring.

Ninja then jumps down and lands on the ground, near his teammates, as Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee joined them, after they got that squirrel off of Kaikaina. Everyone looked at the Ring in Ninja's open palm,

"Great job, Randy!" Julie told Ninja, smiling, while Metabee looked up on him and gave him a thumbs up.

"We've now got 7 Makulan Rings, just 3 more to go." White Tiger told her teammates.

But then, a small dart with a suction cup end and the other end was tied to a long piece of string, came from above and stuck itself on the Makulan Ring and was lifted up into the air.

The team all watched in surprise as they watched the ring ascends upward, and they saw, pulling the other end of string as Jack Spicer, flying with his heli-pack, grinning evilly as he pulled the string and the ring towards him.

Flying next to him was Gene Khan, flying on his hoverboard.

"Jack Spicer!" Team S.P.D. yelled out in shock to see him and Gene.

Jack had a evil smug smile on his face, as he grabs the ring with his left hand, "That's why they call me 'Jack-pot Spicer'!" Jack said to Gene,

But Gene narrowed his eyes at Jack, "No one calls you that..." Gene told Jack, coldly and annoyed.

"They don't need to know that!" Jack told Gene, quietly, as he then looked down on Team S.P.D. with a smug smile again. "Smell ya later, losers!" He told the teens.

But then Jack ascends up but for some reason, something was holding him back, Jack looked down and saw his right ankle had rope tied around it, on the other end of the rope, was Kaikaina's blaster, that was in grapple mode, as she used the grappling hook when Jack wasn't looking.

"We won't let you smell us, but you can smell my feet after their done, kickin' your sorry butt!" Kaikaina told Jack, as she held on her blaster, keep Jack where he is.

"Nice one, Kai!" Metabee complemented Kaikaina on her burn on Jack.

Jack flew a little violently, trying to get free of the grappling rope. "Hey! Let go!" Jack told Kaikaina, as he struggled to get his foot free.

Kaikaina held on to her blaster, as she was getting pulled a bit with Jack's struggling, but then Julie quickly walked over to her and grabbed hold on the rope with her right hand and with one strong pull, she pulled Jack down with great force, sending Jack to the ground, while the pull also rips off both of Jack's heli-pack's propeller off.

Jack smashes into the ground, causing him to let go of the ring and it rolled on the ground, away from them.

Gene, Jack and the team all saw the ring roll away and quickly ran after, as Jack tried to crawl for the ring but Metabee steps on his back to ran over him.

"Ah!" Jack yelled out in pain, as Metabee ran off him, but then A-Bomb stomps his large left foot on Jack, causing him to widen eyes as he felt a ton of A-Bomb weight gets pushed down on him. "AAAAHHH!" Jack shrieks like a little girl, in pain.

Ninja and White Tiger were about to grab the ring, but then, from the sky, Gene falls to the ground, holding his bo staff and swings it at them, causing them to react quickly and jumped backwards, dodging that attack.

Tiger extended her claws while Ninja got his sword out, ready for a fight, White Tiger charges towards Gene and swung her right claws upward at him, but Gene blocked her attack with his staff and Tiger quickly pulled her claw back and then swung her left leg up, in an attempt to kick him.

But Gene catches Tiger's leg with his right hand and pulled on it, swinging White Tiger and tossing her aside.

"Ninja Sword Slash!" Ninja yelled out, as he jumped up and swung his sword down, at Gene.

Gene quickly lifted up his staff over his head, to block Ninja's attack, and the sword and the staff collided and Ninja and Gene pulled back as Ninja lands on the ground, Gene spins the staff with his hands and swings it at him, as Ninja blocked it with his blade.

Ninja and Gene then engaged in a fast-pace fight, with their weapons being swung, slashed and collided with each other. While they were fighting, A-Bomb, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all ran passed them, as they ran towards the ring.

Jack was still lying on the ground and saw them get closer to the ring. "Jackbots, attack!" Jack yelled out.

Then, out of the trees, a ton of Jackbots emerges from the tree tops, quickly aimed their blaster cannons at A-Bomb, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee.

The four of them all stopped running as they saw the blasters cannons aimed at them,

"Scatter!" A-Bomb yelled out, as he, Kaikaina, Julie and Metabee all quickly jumped out of the way in different directions as the Jackbots starts firing at them.

Kaikaina and Metabee both rolled on the ground, before getting up and quickly aimed their blasters and gauntlet and start to shoot at the Jackbots, hitting some of them, destroying the robots.

Some Jackbots were chasing A-Bomb and Julie, as they ran from their blaster fire, A-Bomb stopped and turned around to face the Jackbots, as their blaster shots were hitting him but wasn't hurting him, due to his indestructible armored skin.

A-Bomb was blocking the shots for Julie, as she quickly stopped and ran up to A-Bomb, she jumps up and lands on his right shoulder and then jumped up again, towards the Jackbots, where she threw a right punch at one, sending it flying and crashing into the one next to it, destroying both of them.

After that punch, Julie was spinning in mid-air, as she extended her left leg and swings her left heel and another Jackbot flying next to her and she kicks her heel at it, smashing its head clean off its body.

Julie fell and landed on the ground as the three Jackbot crashes down, destroyed behind her. She stands up and smiles at A-Bomb, who walked over to her, with smile as well.

"You got _maaad_ skills, girl!" A-Bomb told Julie, impressed by what she did, as he held up his right hand and Julie high-5s him.

But then another group of Jackbots came up from behind them and starts shooting them, as the two of them quickly ran away from the blaster shots.

Meanwhile, Ninja and Gene were still fighting with their weapons, as White Tiger got back up on her feet and quickly charges in to attack, Gene quickly saw Tiger charging at him and he quickly ducked down and held his staff up and blocked Ninja's sword with one end of the staff and blocked White Tiger's claws with the other end.

Gene held both of them back, as they pushed on Gene's staff.

"You're pretty good!" Ninja complemented Gene, as his eyes narrowed as he pushes his sword.

Gene looked at Ninja, "My father trained me in 3 different form of combat, the minute I started waddling." Gene mentioned with a cocky smile on his face.

"Hey!" Jack yelled out, which catches the attention of Ninja, White Tiger and Gene as they all turned their heads and look at Jack, who was back on his feet and holding up the Makulan Ring on his right hand, as he grinned evilly.

Gene quickly spun his staff around, causing Ninja and Tiger to lose their balance and Gene quickly ducked down and leg-swiped White Tiger, causing her to fall to the ground and he quickly jumped up and spins kicked Ninja in the face, knocking him down.

Gene then ran over to Jack, as A-Bomb, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all saw him run towards Jack, as they all quickly run after Gene.

"Give me the ring!" Gene ordered Jack, who quickly tosses the ring at Gene, as he catches it in his hand and quickly puts it on his right ring finger.

"No!" A-Bomb yelled out, as he and Metabee both jump at him, to tackle him.

But Gene reaches Jack and puts his hand on his shoulder and then held up the ring up and then a orb of light surrounded Gene and Jack, and then in flash, the orb disappeared, with Gene and Jack in it, causing A-Bomb and Metabee to miss them and fall, face first in the ground.

Ninja and White Tiger got back up, as Kaikaina and Julie walked over to them,

"Am I going crazy or did we just get had?" Kaikaina asked, confused and shocked at Jack and Gene's escape with the Makulan Ring.

* * *

A couple of hours later, arriving at back in Jump City, the Quinjet flew to the Triskelion Island.

It lands on the landing pads, the cargo doors open and team S.P.D. walked out of it, all looking disappointed after their loss of the Makulan Ring.

"Nah, come on, guys, we still got 7 rings, we'll find the other 2 and get the one Gene and Jack got." A-Bomb said to his team, trying to lift their spirits up.

"I'll take a guess to say that you lost the Makulan Ring." The sound of Nick's voice catches the team's attention as they looked at the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., standing before them.

Ava sighed in defeat, as she hangs her head down in shame, "Jack and Gene showed up, there was an ambush of Jackbots, the second Gene got the ring, he used it to teleport him and Jack somewhere." Ava explained to Nick.

"Don't beat yourselves too much; we still have an advantage over them with 7 rings." Nick told the team.

Metabee shrugged his shoulders as he looked at his teammates, "Yeah, they only got 1 ring, how much damage that can they do?" He mentioned.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the deepest parts of the Himalayas,

Jack and Gene were walking into a stone temple, within a mountain.

Inside the temple, Jack and Gene were walking down it.

"This temple was once the resting place of one of the Makulan Ring, exactly 2,500 years ago." Gene explained to Jack, as they walked.

But Jack looked bored as he was uninterested by that, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, interesting (!) But tell me why aren't we using that teleportation ring to find the rest of the rings?" Jack asked Gene, on why they're not using teleportation to their advantage.

"Quite!" Gene told Jack, as the two of them stopped and looked at a huge giant stone statute. "I only need one ring to do this..." He said, as he lifted it up his ring hand and faced the Makulan Ring at the statute.

Gene concentrated all the power on the ring as it started to glow brightly, then the temple started to shook, dust was falling off the stones ceilings and some bits of rocks were falling off the wall.

Jack looked around, scared on what was going on.

But Gene smiled evilly as the giant statute's eyes started to glow red. Then Gene stepped back, as he and Jack watched and saw the giant statute slowly started up and come to life.

Gene smiled while Jack screamed like a little girl at the sight of the statute, as it stood up.

"Behold! The guardian of the Makulan Temple, the bridge between ancient technology and magic! Arise... Ultimo!" Gene called out the robotic statute's name, as it stands up and looks down at the two of them.

The giant robot named Ultimo stood up and looked at Gene.

After Jack stopped screaming, he turned and looked at Gene. "So, do we need to add anything to that, like Ultimo the Giant-Robot, or Ultimo the Ancient? Just something I can write in my spreadsheet, y'know." Jack said to Gene.

But Gene narrowed his eyes as he glares at Jack, "How about Ultimo: Your replacement!" Gene told Jack.

Jack smiled as he pointed his finger at Gene, "Right, I'll put him down as my-" But then Jack stopped as his eyes widen in realization and a shocked expression appear on his face. "Whoa, whoa, whoa... Did you just say _'My replacement'_..?" Jack asked Gene, shock by this, hearing that he was getting replaced.

But Gene didn't say anything; he just turned around to face Ultimo, with an ecstatic smile on his face.

"Come, Ultimo, we have some _'friends'_ I wish to see..." Gene told Ultimo, as he and the giant robot starts walking towards the exit.

As Jack watches them make for the exit, he quickly flew with his heli-pack and landed in-front of them, to stop them.

"Wait! Don't leave! We were just starting to click as a team!" Jack begged Gene not to replace him just like that.

Gene glares at Jack with annoyance, "I now have a indestructible, powerful weapon at my control, what makes you think that I would chose you; a simpering little boy, over him!?" Gene told Jack.

"Simpering?! I don't simper! Never, ever, ever, ever!" Jack whining, sounding hurt, before he had a look of confusion on his face. "What's simpering?" Jack asked, wondering what it meant.

But then Ultimo moves his giant right hand and flicks Jack like a bug, sending him flying into a wall.

* * *

Now outside the temple, Gene was on standing on Ultimo's left shoulder, as the giant robot was marching down the mountain.

As Gene had a pleased smile on his face,

* * *

Two days later, in the SHED,

Randy was in his room, sitting on his bed, thinking to himself.

He then turned and looked at his nightstand that was sitting next to his bed, he reaches his hand to one of its draws and opens it and picks up something, and it was a book, which was black with a red circle in the center of it.

Randy pulls the book and looked at it, "OK... I know I haven't talked to you a long time, Nomicon, but I really need to ask for advice. I feel like me and my team is not really getting taken seriously by S.H.I.E.L.D., we've got all the basics stuff down, so why isn't Fury seeing us for a total Bruce-ness?" Randy asked the NinjaNomicon,

As he opens the book, and in the pages was a bright red light, this causes Randy quickly loses consciousness and falls off his bed, hitting the floor.

* * *

Inside the Nomicon, Randy's mind was turned into an astral projection in the book.

Randy was falling down two rows of spiral paper doors, spinning around him as he fall.

Randy then lands on a stone platform; he stood there, looking around, until he looked up in the sky and the clouds moves aside to reveal a message in the sky.

 _'The only knowledge a ninja can possess is the knowledge that he possesses no knowledge.'_ The message read,

Randy closed his eyes as he nodded his head, "Deep stuff, deep stuff..." Randy said to the Nomicon, "... except that really does help me at all!" Randy yelled at the Nomicon, annoyed as that wasn't the answer he wanted.

But then a huge flash of light burst out,

* * *

Randy's mind quickly gets out of the Nomicon and back into his body, causing him to quickly pull himself from the floor, as he looked a little breathless, he then held up the Nomicon with a annoyed expression on his face.

"See, this is one of the reasons I don't talk to you that much!" Randy told the Nomicon, as he quickly moves to his nightstand and puts the book back in the draw and shuts it closed.

But then an alarm was sounded, which catches Randy attention, outside of his room, at the doorway, Metabee ran passed his door, and Julie stops at it as she looks at Randy.

"Randy, we've got trouble; Nick wants to talk with us!" Julie told Randy, as she ran up to join Metabee.

As Randy looked confused on what was going on.

* * *

Now in the Triskelion, in Nick Fury's office, team S.P.D. was sitting around a table.

Then Nick walked in the room, looking more serious than usual.

A-Bomb looked at Fury, "What's going on?" He asked him.

Nick walked over to the table, as he looked at the team of teens. "There was an attack at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ in Core City." He told the team,

Ava's eyes widen in surprise, "Core City?! But their S.H.I.E.L.D. base has the more fortified weapon and defence system then most bases." Ava said,

"What attacked it?" Metabee asked Nick,

Nick didn't answer but he did walk over to his desk and presses a button the touch screen surface.

Then, a holo-vid appeared in the center of the table, as everyone saw it play.

"This was live footage from an attack pilot's helmet cam." Nick mentioned to the team.

Then the picture changes to the POV of a Quinjet fighter pilot, as he was flying a Quinjet and attacking something.

 _'Ground control, we need more fighter jets in the air, this thing is mowing us down!'_ The pilot told to S.H.I.E.L.D. control, as he flew the Quinjet around and flew towards something, as he fired his Quinjet's weapons.

The pilot sees through the front glass, and sees Ultimo, swatting away Quinjet from like flies, while shooting optic blasts for his eyes, hitting and destroying some Quinjets and the ground attack units.

The pilot kept firing, but the Quinjet stops abruptly, jerking the pilot a bit, he looks up and sees that Ultimo has grabbed the entire Quinjet with his right hand, the pilot then takes a good look at Ultimo, as the giant stares back at him, with his glowing red reds, but then the pilot also notices, on Ultimo's left shoulder, was Gene Khan.

The team all widen eyes in shock at seeing Gene in this vid,

But then Ultimo raises his left fist up in the air and send it down at the Quinjet, at impact the holo-vid cuts to static.

A-Bomb, Kaikaina, Metabee, Ava, Julie and Randy all looked horrified at what they just saw.

"The vid cuts from there..." Nick told them, already accepting the worse for that pilot and a lot of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents of Core City.

Julie covers her mouth with both her hands, as she thought about all those people at that S.H.I.E.L.D. base.

"Gene was on that thing's shoulder!" Kaikaina pointed out,

"Figures that he would somehow be involved in this..." Ava said, coldly.

"How did he get his hands on a giant robot? It definitely not one of Jack's," Metabee mentioned, narrowed eyed and slouching in his seat.

"It's not important on how he got that thing; the important thing is that, that thing is heading towards the Triskelion and Jump City." Nick Fury explained to the team, that Ultimo and Gene is heading to Jump City.

A-Bomb then quickly stood up from his seat and looked at Nick, "What are we gonna do?" He asked him.

"I already spoke to the World Security Council and ready started a mass citywide evacuation, we're getting every citizen out of Jump City." Nick told the team,

"So, we just got a giant 80 foot robot now coming to destroy us." Ava added, as she stood up as well.

"No, I've called you all here because I'm sending you six on a mission, we just located another Makulan Ring, in the woods of Connecticut, I want you to take the other 6 Makulan Rings with you." Nick told them,

Randy stood up as he looked confused, "But what's gonna happen when Gene and that robot gets here?"

Nick looked at Randy, with a serous expression on his face. "We all know that Gene will stop at nothing to get the rings, we need to do everything to keep that from happening, when he gets here, you six will already be gone, and we'll try and hold back that robot long enough for you to find the ring. After you find it, head to S.H.I.E.L.D. command center in Antarctica, you'll all get your new orders there." Nick explained to all of them.

A-Bomb, Randy, Ava, Kaikaina, Julie and Metabee all looked speechless on hearing that, _'new orders'_ , as if Nick knows that there's no hope for survival when Gene and Ultimo gets here.

Randy looked at Nick, with desperation. "No! You don't have to do this, we'll stay here with you and fight that thing, and together we can do it!" Randy told Nick, with an expression of determination and hope that no one has to sacrifice themselves.

"No! Our main priority is to keep the Makulan Rings from falling into Gene's hands, take them and protect them." Nick told team S.P.D., looking serous.

Julie and Kaikaina looked at each other, heartbroken that they need to leave and never look back and leave everyone at Triskelion to die.

Ava closes her eyes as she sighed, as she opens them and sees Metabee, who looked angry and sad. As Ava puts her right hand on his left shoulder to comfort him,

A-Bomb looked conflicted on what to do, until he reluctantly accepts Nick's plan.

"We've got our orders... Ava, get the rings, we'll meet by the Quinjet... let's move..." A-Bomb told his team, looking depressed and walked out of the office, with Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee, following him.

But before Randy could leave, he turned and glares at Nick, with a fiery look in his eyes. "You didn't drag me all the way from Norrisville so I can just run and hide! You trained me to be the best and you don't even have fate that we can beat this thing! I'm not afraid of that robot or anything..!" Randy told Fury, looking really angry.

Nick glares back at Randy, "This isn't up for debate, Cunningham! Go with your team, that's an order!" Nick ordered Randy,

Randy and Nick glares at each other, until Randy reluctantly turns around and walks out of Nick's office.

* * *

A few minutes later, now outside the SHED, A-Bomb, Kaikaina and Metabee were carrying some of their packed stuff into the Quinjet, as A-Bomb carried a rucksack on his right shoulder and a suitcase under his left armpit.

Kaikaina was rolling in her motorcycle into the Quinjet's cargo hold, while she had a backpack full of all her weapons, guns, blasters and rifles.

Ava walked over to the Quinjet, carrying a briefcase in her right hand; she walked over to A-Bomb and hands it to him. "The Makulan Rings are all in here," Ava told her leader, as A-Bomb puts the briefcase full of their Makulan Rings in a steel box and closes.

"Uh... Ahem..!" The sound of a familiar voice catches both A-Bomb and Ava's attention.

The two of them turned to look at the cargo opened door and saw Blukic and Driba, standing before them, with their own suitcases with them.

Driba and Blukic looked up on the two teens, with nervous looks on their faces.

"Uh... Being the Triskelion's science team and tech support, we're not really train for the field, so me and Blukic both decided that we would not be as prepared for the coming event, so-" Driba tried to explained but Ava, cutting him off.

"You guys can come with us." Ava told Blukic and Driba, that they can come with S.P.D.

After hearing that, Blukic and Driba both smiled as they quickly ran aboard in the Quinjet.

Both A-Bomb and Ava watched the two of them, climbed on one of the seats, before Ava looked up and faces A-Bomb.

"I contacted Wildcat and the Enforcers; they safely got out of the city, along with everyone else in Jump City... Wildcat wanted to stay and fight but Cricket and Snake Eyes managed to talk him down... Well, Cricket did anyway..." Ava told A-Bomb, that their allies are out of the city and safe.

"I called Aquagirl as well; I gave Tula a heads up on Ultimo, if he travels through the sea." A-Bomb mentioned as well.

Ava then turned her head and looked at the SHED, "Well... That's pretty much everything... We should get going..." Ava said, as she and A-Bomb watches, as Julie walks out of the SHED, carrying Chomp on her left forearm and pulling on a suitcase on wheels with her right.

Julie stops half-way and turned around and takes one last look at the SHED, with a ton of emotions swirling inside of her, as she remember all of memories she and the team had in that hanger. Julie then slowly began to cry as the SHED was their home and now it, with many other agents and solders that are going to stay behind to distract Ultimo and lose their lives.

Chomp barked as the baby triceratops looked up on Julie, wondering what was going on.

Julie looked down at Chomp, as he looked at her, which makes Julie have a small smile, as she lifts him up and gives him a kiss on his head, as Julie turned around and continued walking towards the Quinjet.

Metabee then walks over to A-Bomb and Ava, as he looked up on them. "The Quinjet ready," He told the two of them, as they looked down on the Medabot.

A-Bomb nodded as he looked at the SHED, as saw Randy, who was standing at the doorway, taking a long look at their home, as he looked angered and full of vengeances towards Gene.

"Randy, come on, we gotta go!" A-Bomb told Randy,

But Randy just stood there, until he bent down and picked up a rucksack, that was next to him and he turned around and ran towards the Quinjet.

He entered it, with everyone inside; the Quinjet starts to lift off the ground and flies into sky, now heading for Connecticut.

* * *

Few hours, at the Triskelion, it was now sunset.

Nick Fury was standing in front of a huge army of armed S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers, wearing full body armor.

As there were tanks, Quinjets and the Helicarrier, armed and to the ready.

Nick glared at the ocean front, until a soldier ran up to him,

"Director Fury, sir, the robot is approaching from the east." The solder told Nick,

As Nick narrowed his eyes, "Sound the alarm," He ordered the solder, as he ran.

The Triskelion's alarm was sounded, as the solders readied themselves.

Meanwhile, in the water, Ultimo was walking in the sea, with his head and shoulders above it, with Gene standing on his left shoulder.

Gene saw from a distance, the Triskelion, with an evil smile on his face. "Ah, the Triskelion... That; Ultimo, this where my rings are, destroy it, leave no building standing and no one spared..." Gene ordered Ultimo, as the giant robot obeyed his master and continued walking.

* * *

A few hours later, now in Connecticut, it was now night,

In the woods, the Quinjet was parked outside of a cave,

Inside the cave, team S.P.D. with Blukic and Driba, were all sitting around an open fire.

Julie had Chomp resting on her lap as Ava was pressing some buttons on her watch, while Randy just stared at the fire, feeling nothing but anger and helplessness as he feels like he should be at the Triskelion, helping them fight Ultimo, instead of sitting here.

Ava finished pressing buttons as she got up and looked at A-Bomb, "Alright, I got an energy signature of the ring; it's about 7 miles from here, due east." Ava told A-Bomb, about the next Makulan Ring's location.

A-Bomb looked at Ava, as he nodded and got up, "Alright, me and Av are gonna go out and look for the Makulan Ring, you guys stay here and guard the other rings." A-Bomb gave Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee and Randy an order, as he and Ava start walking towards the exit.

A-Bomb picks up his hover-board from the ground, as Ava stood near a purple box, as she presses a button on her watch, it transforms into her hover-scooter.

Before they left the cave, Ava notices Randy, who was still the glaring into the fire, still with that angered expression on his face.

Ava sighed as she looked at Randy, "Look, Cunningham, I didn't want to leave them anymore then you did!" Ava told Randy, which made him turn away from the fire and look at her, as did everyone else. "None of us wanted to leave them, but we had to follow orders and keep the Makulan Rings away from Gene, even you have to know that it was the only way to keep everyone safe!" Ava told Randy,

But then Randy stood up and glares at A-Bomb and Ava, "But not if good people have to die, if one of us actually stay behind and helped, then maybe they would have a fighting chance! But no! All of you decided to follow orders and left Nick there with every other S.H.I.E.L.D. agent to die!" Randy yelled at them,

Metabee then stood up, outraged at Randy, "Hey!" That is not fair!" He yelled back at him,

"Do you think we don't care about Fury and everyone else at the Triskelion, well, newsflash, Cunningham! We do and it's already hard enough to leave our home and Nick, but we didn't have a choice!" Ava yelled at Randy, building up with anger.

Randy threw his right arm up, "Yes, you do! You all do, we could have chosen to stay and fight but instead you guys chose to run away, like after everything that we've gone up _against_ is nothing compared to this!" Randy yelled at everyone, in anger and disgust.

"ENOUGH!" A-Bomb yelled out as he slams his left fist against the wall next to him, smashing a small crater in it, this causes everyone to all look at A-Bomb, who had a serous expression on his face as he glares at Randy. "We have our orders, Randy, if you don't like, take it somewhere else, but if you want to keep everyone safe, then you follow orders and stay here and guard the rings..." A-Bomb ordered Randy, coldly and threating as he glares at him, while Randy glares back.

Ava then puts her hand on A-Bomb's shoulder, "Rick, we should go," She told him,

A-Bomb was still glaring at Randy, until he turned around and dropped his hover-board to the ground and it starts hover over the ground, he gets on it and he starts moving, hovering out of the cave a high speed.

Ava then gets on her hover-scooter and before she could go, she turned her head and gave Randy a cold, serous glare. "Don't do anything stupid while we're gone, Cunningham..." Ava said, as she moves her head forward, towards Randy. "... Or I'll make sure you'll regret it..!" She threats him,

As Ava drove her hover-scooter out of the cave and catches up with A-Bomb,

Leaving Randy watching them drive off, with a rage fueled look on his face,

As Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee, Blukic and Driba all stared awkwardly, at seeing that fight, as they never hearing A-Bomb yell like that.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Triskelion, it was now raining.

And there was a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers on the ground, aiming their rocket launchers up and fired their missiles at Ultimo, as the giant robot was standing around, smashed up Quinjets, tanks and building debris, while there was some fire around him.

The missiles hits Ulitmo, exploding on impact, but after the smoke cleared, Ultimo was still standing, not hurt or damaged at all after that.

Ultimo started walking towards the Triskelion, as a ton of solders, tanks and Quinjets were charging toward him, as they starts shooting him, but their shots were just bouncing off of the robot,

Ultimo then stop and fires his optic beam from his eyes and blasted the soldiers, tanks and Quinjets out of the sky.

Nick Fury ran up to Ultimo, as he fired his assault rifle at the robot, Ultimo then smashes the ground with his right fist, in attempt to crush Nick, but he quickly jumped out of the way and roll on the ground.

He gets back up and looked at the remaining soldiers, "Fall back to the Triskelion!" Nick ordered the solders, as he and the soldiers starts running to the Triskelion.

As Nick and the rest of the solders got in the Triskelion, some solders starts barricading the doors, to keep Ultimo out.

Nick looked at the barricade, hoping it would hold, but then, Nick looked up and saw, Ultimo smashed the roof open and climbs into it, causing a lot of debris to fall to the ground.

Ultimo then lifted up his left foot up and smashes it down to the ground, causing a huge shock-wave that knocks all the soldiers and Nick into the walls, knocking most of them out.

Ultimo then smashes the doors open, and walking though the dust, was Gene, as he walked towards the hurt Nick Fury.

Gene smiled as he looked down on Nick, as he groaned in pain.

"Now, tell me where my rings are..." Gene ordered Nick, as he smiled.

Nick slowly opened his eye and looked up on Gene, "Who says the rings are here..(?)" He said to Gene,

Gene's eyes widen at hearing that the Makulan Rings weren't here, "What!? Where are they!?" Gene yelled at Nick in anger, demanding to know where they are.

Nick smiled as he chuckled a little, "Team S.P.D. has already left the Earth to hide the rings in the deepest corners of space... So, unless you're robot can fly, you'll never see those rings again... Looks like, Khan, you came all this way for nothing..." Nick mocked Gene, telling a lie to throw him off the scent.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Gene roared in outrage,

* * *

A few hours later, back in Connecticut,

Inside the cave, Kaikaina, Julie, Metabee, Blukic and Driba were all still sitting around the fire, while Chomp was asleep on Julie's lap, all waiting for A-Bomb and Ava to get back.

"Well, that robot can't be that strong... Could it?" Kaikaina asked her friends,

"Well, let's look at it from the eyes of rational thinking." Driba said to Kaikaina,

"On the holo-vid, that thing took 100 rounds of plasma rotary cannons, and it didn't even leave a scratch on it." Metabee explained about Ultimo's indestructible armor.

Julie rubbed Chomp's head, as he slept. "But I could turn into Gorem; I could be able to take it down." Julie mentioned,

"But you still don't got perfect control of them powers of yours." Blukic told Julie, pointing out that Julie hasn't had much practice as Gorem.

"Yeah, and plus, with that thing's heat-beam eyes would fry Gorem into a puddle of melted stone." Metabee added as well,

"Gahh! This is getting us no way!" Kaikaina yelled out, annoyed, as she threw her arms in the air. "You got any ideas, Randy?" She asked Randy, but there was no answer. "Randy?" Kaikaina said, as she, Julie, Metabee, Blukic and Driba all looked at where Randy was standing.

And to their shock, Randy was gone,

"Oh no..." Metabee stood up, with his eyes widen, already knowing where Randy when.

* * *

Two hours later, back at the Triskelion,

Ninja was driving on Kaikaina's motorcycle; he drove passed the destruction, passed fire, debris and bodies everywhere.

Ninja looked horrified at seeing the ruin and destruction of the island; he stops the bike and gets off it, and starts walking towards the Triskelion.

He enters the building, and to his shock, he saw a ton of S.H.I.E.L.D. solders, on the ground or crushed by debris. Ninja then turned his head and saw Nick Fury, lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Nick!" Ninja yelled out, as he quickly ran to him and helped him.

Nick slowly opened his eye and sees Ninja, "Cunningham..." He said, in pain.

Ninja had a concerned look in his eyes, "Don't worry, I came back too-"

But Nick grabbed Ninja's scarf and pulls him close to him, as Nick was angered to see Ninja here. "I told you to stay with your team and guard the rings!" Nick yelled at Ninja, before he passes out.

"But..." Ninja said, as he lowered the unconscious Nick Fury to the floor.

But then, behind Ninja, a large shadow approached him, causing him to quickly turn around and saw a giant hand come at him and grabbed him, it was Ultimo, as he lifts up his left hand out of the Triskelion and looks Ninja with his red eyes, as he then tosses Ninja, at full strength, and he smashes through a hanger wall.

"Ohhhhh..." Ninja groaned in pain, as he lay on top of a pile of debris, as he lifted his head up and saw Ultimo, walk towards him.

Ninja widen his eyes, as he quickly got back up on his feet and had a readied stance as he was prepared to fight Ultimo.

He then charges at the giant robot, at great speed, as he does a small jump. "Ninja Rage Mode!" Ninja yelled out, as he goes into his Ninja Rage Mode and charges to Ultimo.

"Ninja Tengu Fireball!" Ninja yelled out as he blasts a huge fireball from his right fist, at Ultimo's torso.

The fireball hits him, but it didn't hurt him at all, as Ultimo kept walking towards Ninja, he look surprise but quickly shook it off and quickly charges at Ultimo, once Ninja got closer, Ultimo throws his right fist down at Ninja to crush him.

But Ninja quickly jumps to the left and dodged Ultimo's giant fist, as it smashes into the ground, Ninja quickly runs to his fist and jumps on it and starts running up Ultimo's right arm, as he reaches the giant robot's shoulder, Ninja pulled out his Ninja Chain Sickle from his belt and swings them.

"Ninja Chain Sickle!" Ninja yelled out as tosses the chain scythe at Ultimo's head.

But Ultimo opens his lock jaws and quickly closes them, catching Ninja's Chain Sickle, in between his jaws. He then pulls on the chain, pulling Ninja, who was holding on to the other end of the chain with it.

Ninja swung on the chain, around Ultimo, "Yee-Ha!" Ninja yelled out, as he swung around Ultimo's head.

As he was swinging, Ninja reaches his left hand into his belt and takes out his Ninja Glue Balls. "Ninja Glue Balls!" Ninja yelled out, as he tosses the Glue Balls at Ultimo, hitting him in the eyes.

Ultimo releases his jaws, sending Ninja pummeling to the ground, as he tries to get the glue out of his eyes.

Ninja was falling toward the ground, until he grabbed his scarf tosses it at a hanging piece of debris and swings off it, landing safely on the ground.

Ninja looked up and saw Ultimo, as he fires his optic blast at full power, incinerating the glue quickly. The giant robot then looks down at Ninja and starts to lower his right hand towards him, Ninja widen his eyes, as he quickly ran from the giant hand, but Ultimo catches him and traps in inside his closed hand.

Ultimo starts to lift his hand up to his face, while Ninja was struggling to get free, but he then stopped when he reaches Ultimo's face and the giant robot was glaring at him with his giant glowing red eyes.

"Ultimo!" The sound of Gene Khan appeared which catches the attention of Ninja and Ultimo, Gene was on the ground, looking up on his robot minion. "Lower hand," Gene ordered Ultimo, as he obeyed and lowered his hand and held Ninja in-front of Gene.

Gene smiled at the trapped Ninja, while Ninja kept on struggling to get free,

"Well, nice to see you haven't left Earth yet (!)" Gene told to Ninja, as he smiled, while Ninja had a cold glare at Gene.

"Ya think you can back up, you're stinkin' up my air!" Ninja insulted Gene, as he kept struggling to get free.

"Tell me, where your team is and where do they have my rings." Gene told Ninja, as his smile changes into a cold scowl,

"Like I'm gonna tell you anything, even if you say please, I ain't talkin'!" Ninja told Gene, as he was not going to tell him where his team and the rings were.

Gene narrowed his eyes as he then looked up on Ultimo, and then Ulitmo's hand that was holding Ninja start to tighten, slowly begins to crush Ninja, as he closes his eyes and grits his teeth behind his mask in pain.

Gene watched as Ninja was slowly getting crushed, until a beeping was heard, which catches Gene and Ninja's attention, as he looked down and saw a gap in Ultimo's finger was glowing.

Gene reaches his right hand out and it goes in between the finger gaps and Gene pulls out Ninja's wrist commutator, as it was beeping as Julie was calling it.

Gene takes a nice long look at it, until he starts pressing some buttons, until a holo-screen appeared from the watch's screen, on the holo-screen had a map and 2 red dots on it, the map shown that the dots were in Connecticut.

Gene then smiled, as he knew that Connecticut was where S.P.D. was and where they were keeping his Makulan Rings.

Ninja looked horrified, as Gene now knew where his friends were, "Didn't know you knew your way around a piece of S.H.I.E.L.D..." Ninja mentioned, slightly amazed but also scared for his friends.

Gene smiled mockingly at Ninja, "No... You didn't..." He told him,

Ultimo then lifts up his fist, holding it in the air and then tosses Ninja, at full strength, sending him flying and smashing into a hanger, leaving him crushed by debris and knocked out.

Gene smiled as he looked at the holo-map,

* * *

An hour later, back in Connecticut,

Inside the cave,

"...And when you turned around, he was gone?!" A-Bomb yelled, shocked, at Julie, Kaikaina, Metabe, Blukic and Driba, about Ninja's whereabouts.

A-Bomb and Ava just got back, with the Makulan Ring.

Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee were standing up, while Julie was holding Chomp in her arm, and Blukic and Driba were standing on both of Kaikaina's shoulders.

Ava was on her knees as she puts the ring in the box, with the rest of the Makulan Rings. "I really should have expected Cunningham to run off and do something stupid." Ava mentioned, coldly as she was not happy with what Ninja did.

Julie looked ashamed for letting Ninja leave without their knowing, "I tried to call Randy on his watch, but no answer." Julie told A-Bomb and Ava, as she holds Chomp close to her.

Ava then stands up and had a serious look on her face, as she looked at A-Bomb. "Well, we got the Makulan Ring, we need to keep moving." Ava said to A-Bomb,

Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee, Blukic and Driba all were shocked at hearing that they were leaving without Ninja.

"Without Randy?" Kaikaina asked, shocked.

"We can't wait up for him; we need to stay ahead of Gene." A-Bomb told his teammates.

But then the sound a some trees crashing down, was heard from outside, which catches the attention of the team, as they all walked over to the cave's exit and looked outside.

To their shock, in the distance, was Ultimo, walking toward them, stepping and knocking over a lot of trees in his way.

"Uh... I think Gene just got a spring in his step..." Metabee mentioned, awkwardly.

Ultimo was getting closer and closer to the cave, while Gene was standing on his left shoulder, looking down, with his arms crossed.

A-Bomb quickly turned to face Metabee and Kaikaina, "Kai Bee, you two take the Quinjet and get outta here!" He ordered them,

While Ava presses a button on her watch and her clothes changes into her White Tiger costume, and she quickly ties her hair in a back pony-tail and puts her mask on.

White Tiger then looked at Kaikaina and Metabee as well, as she hands Metabee the briefcase with the Makulan Rings in it. "Take the Makulan Rings; we'll hold him off, long enough for your escape." Tiger explained to them,

Juie walked over to Kaikaina and hands her Chomp, "Take Chomp with you, keep him safe!" Julie told Kaikaina, wanting Chomp away from the danger.

But Chomp was tossing and turning as if he knew what was going on and didn't want to leave Julie's side,

Julie looked at Chomp, with a heartbreaking smile as she leans down to Chomp's level and gives the baby triceratops a long kiss on his head; she removes her lips from his head and gave Chomp, a heartfelt smile, while she was trying hard not to cry.

"You gotta be a brave boy, Chomp... I love you..!" Julie said to Chomp, as some tears starts to crawl down both her cheeks.

Kaikaina and Metabee then ran out of the cave, with Kaikaina carrying Chomp and have Blukic and Driba on her shoulders, and Metabee was carrying the steel box with the Makulan Rings in it and they ran into the Quinjet.

After the cargo doors closed, the Quinjet starts to lift off from the ground and quickly flies away, into the night sky.

A-Bomb, White Tiger and Julie all walked out of the cave and looked ahead at Ultimo, standing at the ready for a fight, as Ultimo now reached them, while the giant robot looking down on them.

Gene looked down the three of them, glaring, "I want my rings!" Gene yelled down at them, demanding his rings back.

A-Bomb glared up at Gene and Ultimo, "If you want the rings, you gotta get through us!" He told Gene, as he stood his ground and crossed his arms.

White Tiger then jumped up and Julie quickly push her hands together and Tiger lands her feet on them and Julie boosted Tiger up with her super strength, launching her up, flying towards Ultimo.

White Tiger flew towards Gene, with her claws at the ready, she tackles him, tossing both her and Gene off of Ultimo's shoulder and pummeled to the ground, before landing in a tree's top.

As Tiger was fighting Gene, Julie closed her eyes and concentrated her power, as her body starts to glow bright brown, Julie starts walking forward, as she start growing and changing into Gorem.

After finishing transforming and was now Gorem, she walks up to Ultimo and tosses her left fist and Ultimo, but Ulitmo quickly reacted and smashes her fist away with his right forearm and tackles Gorem, pushing her backwards.

A-Bomb watched from the ground, as the giant robot and giant golem were fighting, he looked down at the trees and saw, now on the ground; Tiger was fighting Gene, who fought with his bo staff.

Gene swung his staff at Tiger, as she quickly ducked and dodges it, after the staff passes her, she jumped up and upper-cuts Gene on the chin with her right fist, sending up a few feet and hitting the ground.

Gene lay on the ground, before he looked and saw White Tiger, in the air and falling towards him, about to deliver a downward kick to him, but Gene quickly used his Makulan Ring and teleported out of thin air, causing Tiger to smash her left foot into the ground, creating a small crater.

White Tiger then stood up and looked around to see where Gene teleported to, but then, from behind her, Gene teleported behind her and swung his bo staff at Tiger, but she quickly saw from the corner of her right eye and quickly ducked and dodged it.

White Tiger then crouches down and swipes Gene's legs with her right leg, knocking him over and causes him to fall to the ground, but before he could hit the ground, Gene quickly teleported away.

Tiger gets up and then quickly turned to a quick blast of light appear just a few feet from her, Gene was standing before her, at the ready, until Gene heard the sound of a foot stomping, he turned around and saw A-Bomb, who was charging at him at full speed, ready to attack.

A-Bomb lifted up his right fist and throws it at Gene, but he quickly teleported, causing A-Bomb's fist to smash into the ground, making a large crater.

A-Bomb stands up and White Tiger quickly walked over to him, as they both were standing, with their backs up against each other, at the ready and looking around to see where Gene when.

Meanwhile, Gorem was starting to fight back against Ultimo, as she lands blow after blow at Ultimo's stomach, as she was pushing him back, but as Gorem tosses a right punch, Ultimo quickly moves his left hand at his stomach and catches her fist in his hand, stopping it from hitting him again.

Ultimo started to push Gorem's fist away, lifting it up above her hand and Ultimo punches Gorem in the stomach with his right fist, hurting her and causing her to step back from Ultimo, as he pulls on Gorem's fist and pulls her along with it, and punching Gorem again, in the face.

Ultimo lets go of her fist and Gorem steps back, Ultimo then tosses another punch at Gorem, but she quickly blocked it with her shield and pushes the giant robot back with it, Gorem then tosses her left fist at Ultimo to punch him.

But then Ultimo blasts a optic beam at Gorem, hitting her in her eyes.

"GGGAAAAAHHHHH!" Gorem yelled out in pain, as she stops her punch, and steps back and covered her eyes with her right hand in pain.

Ultimo lifted up both his fists over his head and smashes Gorem, in the top of her head, almost knocking her down,

Ultimo lifted his right fist up to punch Gorem again, but then, from the sky, a barrage of blaster fire, rained down and hits Ultimo, catching him off guard, and stopped his attack, as he steps back from Gorem.

On the ground, A-Bomb and White Tiger looked up and saw, in the sky, the Quinjet, was flying around Ultimo, shooting it with its blasters. A-Bomb and Tiger knew that it was Metabee and Kaikaina, as they returned to help them fight back against Gene and Ultimo.

Tiger narrowed her eyes as she watched the Quinjet fly around Ultimo, "I thought we told them to get outta here!" She said, annoyed that Metabee and Kaikaina disobeyed an order.

In the Quinjet, Metabee were piloting the jet, while Kaikaina was operating the weapons, as they were firing at Ultimo,

Ultimo swung his hands at the Quinjet, trying to swat it away from him, after missing it another time, Ultimo then blasts his optic beam from his eyes, at the Quinjet, the beam hits the Quinjet's right wing, destroying it.

With the wing damaged, the Quinjet starts to plummet down to the ground, as Metabee was pulling up on the control, trying to maintain the Quinjet's altitude but the jet kept falling.

The Quinjet plummeted to the ground, crashing and sliding and smashing through a bunch of trees, until it crashes into a huge tree, as the Quinjet was smashed up and had a long trail of destruction behind it.

Inside the Quinjet, Kaikaina, Metabee, Blukic and Driba were all groaning in pain, while Kaikaina was holding Chomp in her arms as he sat on her lap.

Metabee looked at everyone, "Everyone OK?" He asked them,

Kaikaina, Blukic and Driba all nodded, as Kaikaina was checking to see if Chomp was OK.

Metabee presses a button at the cargo door opens, as Kaikaina and Metabee gets up from their seats, while Kaikaina leaves Chomp on the chair and Blukic and Driba stayed on their chair.

The two of them walked over to the opened door, as Kaikaina had her twin blasters in both hands, as they reached the end, from behind them, Gene teleported behind them and swung his bo staff and hits Kaikaina's helmet, knocking her down, before Metabee could reach, Gene spun around and kicked him into the wall.

After that, Gene then turned around and saw the steel box, just sitting there on the floor, Gene then notices, near the box, there was a Makulan Ring that must have fell out of the box when the Quinjet crashed.

Gene smiled as he walked over to the Makulan Ring and knees down to pick it up, as he stands up, Gene then puts the Makulan Ring on his right middle finger. He looked at his right hand, looking at the two Makulan Rings he now possesses.

Gene smiled, evilly, as he looked at his two rings. "Teleportation and now, hypnosis..." He said to himself.

Gene then turned to the box and smiled at it, as he starts to walk towards it to get the rest of the Makluan Rings in the box.

"NO!" A-Bomb and White Tiger yelled out, as the two of them charges in and tackle Gene, before he could reach the box.

Gene reacted and teleported himself, with A-Bomb and Tiger with him.

Outside the Quinjet and high in the sky, Gene, A-Bomb and White Tiger appeared with a beam of light and all three of them started falling to the ground.

Gene, A-Bomb and Tiger all possession themselves as they fell out of the sky, Tiger then looked at Gene and quickly falls towards him and tackles Gene, causing the two of them to tumble around as Tiger tried to get the two Makulan Rings from Gene.

As they were fighting, A-Bomb saw that they were getting closer to the ground, Gene then plants both his feet on Tiger's stomach and kicks her away from him, as she tumbled around, until A-Bomb catches her.

Gene then teleported, leaving A-Bomb and White Tiger falling to the ground, as they were getting closer to the ground, A-Bomb grabbed Tiger and held her close to him, as A-Bomb curled up into his ball form, with Tiger inside it.

A-Bomb then reaches the ground and smashes into the ground, leaving him in the middle of a large crater, as he went out of his ball form, as Tiger rolls off of him.

A-Bomb and White Tiger got up and then heard a huge smashing sound, both of them looked up and saw Gorem, as she was getting beaten by Ultimo, who was landing punch after punch at Gorem.

Ultimo, then lifted up both his hands and smashed them against both sides of Gorem's head, causing her to close her eyes in pain and fall backwards, falling towards A-Bomb and White Tiger.

The two of them widen their eyes in shock at seeing the giant stone golem falling towards them; A-Bomb then grabbed Tiger and pulls her close to himself,

"Hey!" White Tiger yelled out as A-Bomb started to run from the falling Gorem, carrying Tiger under his right armpit.

As Gorem smashes into the ground, causing a huge gust of wind, that hits A-Bomb's back, knocking him and Tiger off the ground, as the wind stopped, the two of them tumbles on the ground.

After the tumbling stopped, A-Bomb and White Tiger were both face-down on the ground until they pushes themselves up, as they got up, they saw Gorem, lying on her back, while dust around her was clearing.

"OHHHH..." Gorem groaned in pain, as she begins to shrink down and changes back into Julie, as she was battered and bruised from the fight.

A-Bomb and Tiger looked horrified, as they quickly ran over to Julie, as Tiger gets on her knees and lifts Julie up in her arms, to see if she was OK.

Julie groaned in pain, as she slowly opens her eyes and sees White Tiger holding her in arms and A-Bomb standing a looking down on the two.

"He's... his armor's too strong; I couldn't even put a scratch on it..." Julie said, quietly in pain, as she closes her eyes.

White Tiger then picked up Julie and stands up, carrying Julie in bridal style.

A-Bomb looked at Julie with concern, as she was passed out from her injuries in Tiger's arms. A-Bomb concerned expression changed into a look of rage and anger, as A-Bomb looked up and saw standing before them, glaring down at the three of them.

As, on Ultimo's right shoulder, Gene teleported on it, as he had a mocking smile on his face, as he looked down on them.

A-Bomb glares at Gene, until he turned his head and looked at Ultimo,

He then bent his knees at jumped up high, upward towards Ultimo's head,

On the ground, Kaikaina and Metabee ran up to White Tiger and the three of them watched A-Bomb, as he was jumping off Ultimo's chest to get higher.

A-Bomb does one last jump and he was flying towards Ultimo's head, with his right fist aimed at him, with a look of determination on his face as he flew.

Tiger, Kaikaina and Metabee all watched in amazement and with a look of hope, as they saw A-Bomb get closer and closer to Ultimo's head.

As A-Bomb was mid-way to Ultimo, Ultimo opened his lock-jaw mouth and A-Bomb flew right into it, as Ultimo quickly shuts his mouth and swallows A-Bomb, whole.

Tiger, Kaikaina and Metabee all turned their head away in disgust, as they looked like they didn't need to see that. "OHHHH..!" The three of them all said in disgust at seeing their leader get eaten.

Gene laughed his head off at seeing that, "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" He laughed, until he looked down and seeing White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee, down below. "Ultimo, finish them off!" He ordered the giant robot, as he obeyed.

Ultimo started walked towards them, as he started to blast his optic beam at ground, to hit them,

White Tiger widen her eyes, as she quickly hands Julie to Kaikaina, "RUN!" Tiger yelled at Kaikaina and Metabee, as the two of them quickly turned and ran from the beam, with Julie in Kaikaina's arms.

White Tiger watched them run, until she turned around and saw the beam coming towards her, as she quickly turned and ran from it as fast as she could, but the beam was too fast and reaches Tiger, hitting her and blasting her.

White Tiger was blasted away, sent flying and hitting the ground, tumbling, as her costume was damaged, it was burnt, torn up and nearly cut up, with some part of it cut up, revealing some of her skin, while her mask had a huge rip in it, with the left side of her mask was torn, revealing her left eye.

Tiger lay on her ground, as she slowly lifted herself up as she looked up and saw Ultimo, standing in-front of her, glaring down.

Kaikaina and Metabee stopped and turned to see Tiger on the ground and with Ultimo in-front of her.

"Tiger!" Metabee yelled out,

Tiger didn't move due to being badly hurt from that blast,

Gene looked down at White Tiger with a victorious smile on his face. "Now, Ultimo... The final curtain..." He told Ultimo to finish her off.

Ultimo obeyed his master as he lifted up his right foot up and held it over White Tiger, who sees this and tries to crawl away, but she wasn't fast enough.

Kaikaina and Metabee froze there, watched in horror at Ultimo was about to step and crush White Tiger.

Tiger was still crawling, while Gene watches with a smile.

And before Ultimo could stomp his foot on Tiger, his eyes widen with a look of shock and pain.

Gene stopped smiling when he saw this, "What are you waiting for!? Stomp her!" Gene ordered Ultimo, wondering why he's hesitating.

But then Ultimo started to roar in pain, as he steps back, away from White Tiger, which gave Kaikaina and Metabee the opportunity to run over to Tiger,

Ultimo puts both his hands on his chest, as he kept roaring in pain,

Gene watched with horror and confusion, "What's wrong with you?!" He told the giant robot, on what was wrong.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Ultimo's body,

A-Bomb was in his ball form and bouncing and smashing off and into a ton of machine parts like a pinball,

Smashing into machine parts and devices that kept Ultimo working.

After bouncing off another part, A-Bomb stops and lands on a machine part and goes out of his ball form and looks up, he sees a bright machine part that was in the center of Ultimo's body.

A-Bomb narrowed his eyes as his jumps up and flies towards it, with his right fist back as he was ready to punch it.

A-Bomb then tosses his fist at the machine part and smashes it to pieces, causing a huge light to glow brightly.

* * *

Outside, Ultimo was roaring even loader, as his body started to get bulges, as his power were building up inside of him.

On the ground, White Tiger, Kaikaina and Metabee all watched, as Ultimo was building up with too much power.

Gene was still on Ultimo's shoulder, as he was holding on to him, as Ultimo was starting to overload. (A/N Yeah, yeah, _'Ultimo Overload'_ )

Ultimo's body started to crack up, with the cracks had bright lights shining out of them, Gene saw this and he quickly teleported away, off of Ultimo's shoulder.

White Tiger, Kaikaina and Metabee all watched, as Ultimo started to swell up with power.

Ultimo was getting bigger and bigger until his torso, along with his head, blows up with a huge explosion, destroying the giant robot, was his legs stood there, as a ton of smoke was coming from where his torso and his head uses to be.

Ultimo's legs then falls backwards and smashes into the ground, as White Tiger, Kaikaina and Metabee all looked shocked at seeing what happened.

But, climbing up the waist-line, and emerges from the smoke, it was A-Bomb, who was a little hurt from the explosion as most of his body had some scratches and some slight burns on it, but he was OK.

A-Bomb saw Tiger, Kaikaina, Julie and Metabee from afar and starts walking down Ultimo's legs, over to them, as he was smiling.

He just off the legs as he reaches them and gets down on one knee and lower himself to their level, "You guys OK?" A-Bomb asked his teammates.

"Yeah... yeah, we're fine..." White Tiger answered him, as Kaikaina and Metabee nodded in agreement.

Julie slowly stirs and opens her eyes as she regains consciousness and looked at everyone around her. "Wha... What happened..?" Julie asked, tiredly.

But then Gene teleports near the destroyed Ultimo, as he then slowly turned to look at team S.P.D. with a look of speechlessness and shock and horror.

"How... How... did you..?" Gene said to A-Bomb, horrified on how he destroyed Ultimo.

A-Bomb stood up with a proud smile on his face, "Why'd you think I aim for his mouth, I wanted your robot to eat me, I thought that if he was indestructible on the outside, then his insides had to been very destructible." A-Bomb explained to Gene, with a cocky smile on his face.

* * *

Then everything changed into a classroom and then a small Chibi version of White Tiger walked up to a blackboard, wearing a square academic cap on her head.

She reaches the blackboard and looks at the reader,

"For some of you reading up to this point, you're probably wondering how Ultimo exploded, it's really quite simple." Chibi White Tiger said,

As on the blackboard, a drawing of Ultimo was on it,

"You see, Ultimo is powered by the energy of the Makulan Rings, after being activated by Gene with his ring, Ultimo's body is specially designed to absorb the energy that the Makulan Rings are admitting." Chibi White Tiger explained,

The Ulitmo drawing had the 10 Makulan Rings all round him, with arrows pointing at him, illustrating the energy of them.

"But due to the mass power and energy the Makulan Rings possesses, it would be too much for Ultimo's body to handle."

The Ultimo drawing started to get fat and rounder, as the Makulan Ring were erased as Ultimo was getting bigger and fatter.

"So that's why Ultimo had a special device built in him,"

Then Ultimo was erased and a drawing of the device was drawn,

"This device was built for the sole purpose to maintain and contain the energy that Ultimo absorbs, to keep it contained and prevents the energy to go unstable."

Then the device goes into another drawing of Ultimo, after that, Ultimo lifted up and flexes his arms, proudly.

"But after A-Bomb destroyed it when he was inside Ultimo's body, the ton of energy it was storing was released, causing all that energy to build up inside of him, until his body could handle it anymore and blew up." Chibi White Tiger explained,

The drawing of Ultimo then started to get bigger and rounder and fatter as it was building up with energy until it went boom.

* * *

Now back to reality, with A-Bomb, White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee, all looking at Gene.

Metabee chuckled a bit as he stands and looks at Gene, "Looks like it was the classic cases of 'Watch what you eat' (!)" He joked,

Gene stood there, completely speechless, as he looked at the destroyed Ultimo and then at the two Makulan Rings he had on his fingers.

Until he glared back at team S.P.D., Gene knew he had to get away now with Ultimo destroyed, he quickly teleported away, from the area.

The team watched as Gene ran away, as A-Bomb stood up and helps Tiger get up on her feet, while Kaikaina puts Julie down and she stands up on her own.

"Well, that went better than I thought," Kaikaina mentioned, as she shrugged her shoulders.

"'Better'? Gene now has 2 Makulan Rings in his hands!" White Tiger told Kaikaina about Gene getting away with 2 Makulan Rings.

A-Bomb puts his left hand on her shoulder, as she turned and looks at the blue, spiky hulk.

"We'll get them back, we should be glad that he didn't get the rest of the rings." A-Bomb mentioned to her,

Julie looked at the destroyed Ultimo, "Let's go home..."

* * *

A few hours later, back in Jump City and the Triskelion Island,

There was a ton of workers from Damage Control everywhere, cleaning up and repairing the damages done to the island.

* * *

At the Triskelion, in Nick Fury's office,

A-Bomb, Randy, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all sat around that table, wearing some bandages on themselves, while Julie had Chomp in her arms.

Nick Fury entered his office, with his left arm in a cast, as he entered; he looked at the team of teenagers.

"An congratulations is in order, you kids not only held against your own, but you managed to stop an unstoppable threat to S.H.I.E.L.D. and countless cities." Nick told them, as he stopped walking and looked at the team.

Nick reaches his right hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out some badges, "I was gonna give these to you after you found all the Makulan Rings, but after everything that happened tonight, I'd say each of you earned it." He said to the team, as he starts walking around the table and hands each one to them.

A-Bomb, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee were given an badge, that had shield emblem with the letters _'SPD'_ in the middle of it, as it had word on the bottom of it that read _'Super Powered Division'_

They all looked at the new badges, amazed that they had their team name on them.

"As of today, S.P.D. is now an official special division for S.H.I.E.L.D. you'll be giving more elite missions, and you'll have a full access to the more advance S.H.I.E.L.D.'s tech and weapons. You all should be proud of yourselves; each of you earned a place at the table." Nick congratulated them, as he walked over to his deck.

A-Bomb, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee were happy and proud that they were giving this honor.

But Randy looked confused that Nick didn't give him a S.P.D. badge, "Hey, uh, Nick, ran out of badges (!) You didn't give me one…" Randy asked Nick, looking confused.

Nick stopped walking halfway and had his back turned on Randy, "Exactly… Not only did you disobey a direct order by, not only me but also your leader and his second in command, you allowed Gene to get the location of the others, putting them in danger. What you displayed tonight means that you still have a lot to learn about being a hero and following orders." Nick explained to Randy, coldly.

Randy looked shocked at this, while the rest of the team looked concerned and worried expression on their faces, worried that Randy isn't taking this news well.

Randy's shocked expression then changed into a look of outrage and anger, as he stood up from his chair and scowls at Nick. "Are you kidding me, Fury?! I tried to stop Gene from hurting anyone else by taking the fight to him, if I would have stay and fought with you, and then maybe we would have had a chance!" Randy yelled at Nick, who sat on his desk and looked at him, with an unemotional expression on his face.

A-Bomb stood up and looked at Randy, "Randy…"

"90… S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and soldiers… lost their lives to stop Ultimo… they didn't have a chance… if we would have stayed, then maybe-" Randy told A-Bomb coldly, until he was interrupted.

"Gene would have gotten the Makulan Rings and killed everyone on the island, starting with you, if you stayed." Nick told Randy, in a firm tone of voice, which made Randy and everyone else look at the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. "It wouldn't make any differences; you took on that weapon by yourself and lost, what that means is that you weren't heroic, you weren't brave… you were just a kid with a lot of anger…"

Randy stood there, glaring at Nick,

"I already planned to give every S.H.I.E.L.D. operative who lost their live a proper tribute, but as of now, Rick, Ava, Julie, Kai, and Bee are now a part of their own division, and you're not ready to be a part of it." Nick told Randy, with his word being final.

Randy's angered expression changed into a look of hurt and despair, while the team looked worried and concerned on how Randy's reaction to this.

After everything he and the team have went through together, the good and the bad times, he's the only one that doesn't get to be a part of this opportunity.

A-Bomb looked concerned, as he puts his hand on Randy's shoulder, "I'm sorry, Randy..." He apologized to him,

"You're heart was in the right place, Cunningham..." Ava mentioned,

But Randy angrily shook A-Bomb hand off his shoulder as he looked at his teammates with anger. "Yeah, whatever! If that's the thanks I get for everything I've done for this team and S.H.I.E.L.D. then fine! Don't bother callin' me for help..." Randy said, coldly as he starts walking to the exit in a fit of rage.

Julie stood up and puts Chomp on the table, as she held her hand out at Randy, while looking worried. "Randy..."

But Randy stopped as he turned to face them, looking angry. "No! I'm sick of this place! I never should have left Norrisville!" He told them all, as he turned his back on them and walks out of Nick Fury's office.

A-Bomb, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all watched as Randy left the room, in a rage they have never seen in him before.

Kaikaina stood up as well, as it looked like she was gonna go after him, but Metabee stood up and got on the table and grabbed her arm to stop her.

Kaikaina turned and looked at her Medabot, "Randy needs to be alone right now..." Metabee told his Medafighter.

As A-Bomb, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee were all concerned for Randy,

* * *

A few minutes later, in Jump City,

Ninja was standing on top of a building, with an angered expression in his eyes as he was on the edge, looking down.

"If they don't want my help, fine... I work better alone..." Ninja said to himself as he then jumped off the building.

But unknown to Ninja, Gene appeared from the shadows, and walked over to the edge and watched Ninja, as he jumped from roof-top to roof-top.

Gene had a devious smile on his face as he watch Ninja, "Well, as the saying goes... _'Two is better than one'_..." Gene said to himself,

Gene knew that Ninja had nothing but rage and rejection, coursing his body, and he begin to think of a plan to use that to his advantage.

(Author notes - Thank you for being so patient, I know it's been a while since I uploaded anything, I've been busy during the summer, my birthday, replacing the flooring in my bedroom, applying for college, I appreciate the patients and I'm now getting closer to finishing this season. Please review and comment, please)

(I do not have own any rights to the characters I had just used, they are characters of their own respected franchises)

Randy Cunningham/The Ninja - Randy Cunningham:9th Grade Ninja

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Metabee - Medabots

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

Julie Hayward/Gorem - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs Blue

Nick Fury - Ultimate Spider-man

Blukic and Driba - Ben 10 Omniverse

Chomp - Dinosaur King

Jack Spicer -Xiaolin Showdown

Gene Khan - Iron Man: Armored adventures

Ultimo - Iron Man: Armored adventures

The NinjaNomicon - Randy Cunningham:9th Grade Ninja

Chibi White Tiger - OC


	23. Ep 23 Era Of The 10 Rings-Part 1

At the Triskelion, there was a ton of construction on the island after the whole Ultimo thing.

And in the SHED,

Kaikaina, Metabee and Julie were sitting on the couch, watching TV, with Chomp asleep on Julie's lap.

Then A-Bomb and Ava walked into the SHED, with Ava wearing a black funeral dress and with A-Bomb wearing black band on his right arm,

"We're back," A-Bomb told Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee, as they walked towards them.

The three of them turns away from the TV and looks at A-Bomb and Ava,

"Where were you guys? You weren't here when we woke up for breakfast." Kaikaina said to A-Bomb and Ava,

"Me and Rick when to the eulogies of the soldiers who lost their lives... so many heartbroken families..." Ava said, as she sighed in depression.

A-Bomb looked at the three heroes on the couch, "Is Randy out?" He asked about Randy,

But Julie shook her head as she starts rubbing Chomp's head, "He still hasn't left his room after the whole thing with Nick." She mentioned, looking worried.

"Somebody should talk with him, try and cheer the guy up." Metabee said,

Ava narrowed her eyes as she crosses her arms, "Randy only has himself to blame, disobeying direct orders from Nick, A-Bomb and me, and there are times where you just need to face the consequences." Ava told her teammates, seriously.

"Well, we should check on him," A-Bomb said to Ava, as she turned too looked over her shoulder to look at him.

* * *

An hour later, A-Bomb, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee and Ava, who was changed out of her funeral dress and into her normal clothes,

The 5 of them were standing outside of Randy's closed bedroom,

Julie knocked on the door, "Randy, can we come in?" She asked, as she looked at the door.

'Yeah, it's opened,' Randy said, inside his room,

Kaikaina opens the door, and inside Randy's room, the team sees Randy, packing his clothes into a suitcase, that was sitting on his bed.

Everyone looked surprised to see Randy packing his stuff.

"Whoa, Randy, what are you doing?" A-Bomb asked Randy, confused,

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm leaving." Randy told them, as he kept packing.

Then everyone was shocked at learning that Randy was leaving.

"What?!" Julie jumped in shock and horror,

"Why?!" Kaikaina added as well,

Randy stopped packing and turned his head to look at his friends, "There's nothing this place can offer me anymore, you guys are a better team without me and I work better alone, so… Yeah," Randy told them, as looked up with a curious expression. "Did I forget something..? Toothbrush!" Randy remembered, as he walks passed the team and headed for the bathroom.

A-Bomb then quickly walked ahead of Randy and walked with him, with a worried look on his face. "Whoa, Randy, I know you're taking this whole 'Being singled out' thing, so you made a slip up, you just gotta pick yourself up, man." A-Bomb explained to him,

Randy reaches the bathroom and enters it and picks up his toothbrush, which was on the shelf. Randy then walked out and stops to look at A-Bomb.

"It's alright, Rick, it's OK, the whole 'S.P.D. Badge' thing has made me see that there are people who work better as a team and those who work better solo, and I am a solo act." Randy told A-Bomb, as he walks back to his room.

Randy enters in his room and puts him toothbrush in his suitcase and closes it and pulls it of the bed, and walks out of his room with it.

Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee, Ava and A-Bomb all watched as Randy walked down the stairs, the team then quickly walked down the stairs and walks up to him,

"Randy!" Metabee yelled out, which made Randy stop walking and turn around to look at them.

"It's been real; you guys are the most Bruce-est gang of heroes I've ever met, being a part of this was pretty awesome… But there's nothing holding me back here anymore, I'm leaving and I'm heading back to Norrisville…" Randy told the 5 of them, with a smiling.

Everyone looked conflicted on what they're going to say next.

"Are ya sure, we could talk with Fury, see if he could reconsider…" A-Bomb offered Randy, in hopes to making him stay.

But Randy shook his head as he held his right hand out, "Nah… It doesn't matter anymore, but I appreciate it, thanks." Randy smiled at Julie,

The team then looked at each other, thinking to themselves, after everything that everyone has faced with Randy, he just leaves like this.

A-Bomb then sighs as he walks over to Randy and held out his right hand, to offer him a handshake. "Take care of yourself, Randy," A-Bomb said to him, as he smiled.

Randy looked at A-Bomb's hand and then smiles as he takes A-Bomb's hand and shakes it.

Julie walked over Randy, with a sad look on her face as she reaches Randy. She then gives Randy a hug, as she slowly begins to cry. "Promise you'll keep in touch with us..!" Julie said told Randy, wanting him to keep in contact with them, as she closes her eyes and tears started rolling down her face.

Randy hugs Julie back, as he rubbed the back of her head, as he smiled. "Hey, you can't get rid of me that easy, Jule (!)" Randy joked, as he and Julie broke off the hug and she smiles at him, as she wipes some tears off.

Kaikaina and Metabee then walked over to Randy, Kaikaina rubbed her left arm with her right hand, while Metabee looked up on Randy.

"You keep fightin' the good fight, Randy." Metabee told Randy,

Kaikaina then grabs Randy's arm and pulled him in and pushes her helmet's face up against Randy's cheek, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Until she lets go of him and pulls back,

Randy smiled at both of them, until he looked ahead and saw Ava, who just stared at him with a cold unemotional, look on her face.

Ava then walked towards Randy, with her arms crossed, as she reaches him. Randy had his eyes widen in fear on what Ava was going to say to him, with the relationship they have, no one knew what she was going to say to him.

Ava uncrosses her arms and puts her right hand on Randy's shoulder, as she looks at him. "You're an underachieving student, a terrible ladies-man and an immature, idiot-boy to boot… Just don't do anything stupid on your own," Ava told Randy, looking at him with a small smirk on her mouth.

Randy looked confused as that really didn't sound like a goodbye, Randy then turned and looked at A-Bomb, who chuckled a bit.

"Take it, dude, it's the closest you'll get to a complement from her." A-Bomb mentioned,

Randy looked speechless at first but then looked at Ava with a chuckling smile on his face. "I'll miss you too, Av," He told Ava, who lets go of his shoulder and crosses her arms again,

Randy looked at his friends, with a happy smile on his face, as he picks up his suitcase, "See ya guys when I see ya." Randy told them his goodbyes, as he turned around and walked out of the SHED,

As the gang watches their fellow teammate, leave,

Outside, Randy was walking, until he stopped and looked up at the Triskelion and knew that Nick was standing in his office, looking out the window, looking down at him.

Randy had a serious look on his face as he looked at the building, until he looks away and continues walking, until he reaches the gates and hands his watch communicator to the gate guard and he opens the gates, as Randy walked through them, leaving the Triskelion and team S.P.D.

* * *

2 Days later, after Randy left,

Now back in the city of Norrisville, Randy was walking down the streets of it, walking passes some passing bystanders.

Randy looked around, thinking to himself on how it's been months since he's been here, almost forgetting the streets, the buildings and the people.

* * *

At the Norrisville hospital,

Randy looks over a door frame of an opened door and looks in the room inside,

And Randy saw, on the hospital bed, was a fat guy with orange hair, wearing hospital gown. The guy was Howard Weinerman, Randy's best friend.

Howard was in a coma after he took a direct hit from Shriek's sonic blast,

Randy looked sad at seeing his best friend the way he was when he left. He then walked over to his bedside and looks at Howard, "Hey, Howard… It's me… I know I haven't been around that much after that whole Shriek thing, but I've been busy with a lot of stuff… But don't worry, man… I'm here and I'm not going anywhere…" Randy told Howard,

* * *

A few hours later, now as the Ninja, he was standing on top of a building, as he was standing on the edge, looking at the city.

"I never should have left; I'll never leave you again, Norrisville..." Ninja told the city, as stared at the city,

But behind, walking behind Ninja was a familiar face, getting closer and closer towards Ninja.

"Sure a quaint little city..." The sound of a familiar voice catches Ninja attention, causing him to quickly turn around and see who said that.

The person was Gene, who looking at Ninja with a cocky smile on his face.

Ninja quickly pulled out his Ninja Sword out and readied himself for a fight. "I've been looking forward to a rematch!" Ninja told Gene, as he gives him a death glare.

But Gene held both his hands up, as he takes a step back, as he kept smiling. "Whoa, take it easy, I'm alone, I'm un-armed, I just wanna talk..." Gene explained to Ninja, calmly.

But Ninja notices that Gene had now 2 Makulan Rings on his right hand, this makes him narrow his eyes as he prepared himself.

"Yeah, and those Makulan Rings are just for show (!)" Ninja said to Gene, sarcastically, thinking that Gene just waiting for an opening to use those Makulan Rings on him. "Why are you here..?" Ninja asked,

"I know of your refusal of the opportunity to join the higher ranks with your friends." Gene said to Ninja, as he starts walking to the side, while Ninja kept glaring at him, not letting him out of his sights.

"Oh, so now you're a bad guy and a stalker (!)" Ninja insulted Gene,

Gene stares at Ninja, smiling, "I know what you're feeling, you feel great rage, rejection, humiliation, wondering if everything you've done for S.H.I.E.L.D. and to your team was good enough?" Gene asked Ninja, as he stopped walking.

"Are you building up to a point here?" Ninja asked, getting bored of this conversation.

Gene smiled as he lifted up his right fist and the second Makulan Ring on his finger started glowing and waves of energy begin to radiate from it and hits Ninja, catching him off-guard.

Ninja's eyes then widen in shock as they when blank, while everything around him started to change into a large room, that had a pool table, a large flat-screen TV, a fleet of sports cars, an indoor pool, where there were some hot beautiful girls in bikinis swimming in it.

Ninja stood there, looking in wonder on how this room has everything he likes, TV, video games, fast cars and girls.

'All this, Ninja... can be yours, you'll get everything you've ever wanted, live the way you've always wanted... like a king...' Gene told Ninja, as he looked around the large room.

"Your pizza and soda, sir," The sound of a posh voice, catches Ninja's attention, as he turned around and saw, on a half-pipe, was a butler on a skateboard, who jumps off it and skates over to Ninja, with a pizza box on top of his helmet and holding a soda can in his hand.

The butler hands Ninja the soda,

But then the room started to fade, disappearing with everything with it,

"Aw..!" Ninja said in disappointment, as everything disappeared and he was back on the roof.

Gene smiled at the masked ninja, who was still pointing his Makulan Ring at Ninja, as it was still waves of energy were still coming off it. "I can give you anything you want, as well as the one thing you want more than anything... Respect... and you have it all only if you can retrieve the rest of the Makulan Rings for me…" Gene explained to Ninja.

But Ninja quickly shook off the fantasy and after hearing that offer, he quickly aimed his sword at Gene, with a serious look in his eyes. "I knew it… you want me to be your new golden retriever (!)" Ninja told him,

But Gene was still pointing his Makulan Ring at Ninja, as it was still waves of energy were still coming off it, this causes Ninja to slowly get lost in the ring's power, as he slowly lowered his sword, with his eyes having a blank look in them.

"You know in your heart that you have a hunger for power, I can give you it, I know where the last 2 Makulan Rings are, if I tell you, you must pledge allegiance to me and you well be rewarded for your actions…" Gene offered Ninja, as he uses his ring to hypnotized and persuade Ninja.

Ninja looked dazed as he was getting lost in the power of the Makulan Ring, "I… I…" But then Ninja quickly shook his head to shake off the power, "I gotta go!" Ninja told Gene as he quickly turned around and jumped off the building, to get away from Gene.

Gene walked over to the edge and looked down, seeing Ninja, as he was swinging off building with his scarf. Gene watches with a smile on his face,

"Good talk…" Gene smiled evilly,

* * *

A day later, back in Jump City,

On the Triskelion Island, in Nick Fury's office, Nick was standing in front of a holo-map, with team S.P.D. next him.

"The last 2 Makulan Rings are somewhere near the coast of Ireland." Ava said, as she and her team looked at the map.

"So we should get going, now." Metabee mentioned, as he looked up on his teammates.

"Yeah, let's," The sound of Randy's voice entered the office and catches the attention of the team and Nick Fury.

As they all turned and saw Randy, standing at the door way,

"Randy!" Julie said, in surprisement on seeing Randy.

"What are you here?" Kaikaina asked, wondering.

Randy smiled as he walks through the door, "I wanted to help you guys get those Makulan Rings, we started this mission together, it only feels right to finish it together, as a team." Randy told them, as he smiled at him.

Ava gave a look at Randy, as she crosses her arms, "One question: how did you know we found the last 2 Makulan Rings?" She asked Randy, as she glares at Randy.

Randy's smile disappeared as he thought about the question, "Uh… Well… I just had a feeling that you must have found them already…" Randy answered, lying so no one knows that Gene was the one who told him.

A-Bomb walked over to Randy and puts his hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile. "Well, it feel right that we finish this as a team, Randy." He told him, happy.

Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all walked over to Randy, happy that he was coming along for his last mission on team S.P.D.

But Ava had an un-caring scowl on her face, as she felt in the pit of her stomach that there was something Randy wasn't telling them.

* * *

A few hours later, it was now the dead of night, and in a coast of Ireland, where there was a light house sitting on the cliff.

In a sea cove just under the cliff, the last 2 Makulan Rings were sitting on a rock, as the waves from the shore were hitting some rocks.

But then, flying in on his heli-pack, was Jack Spicer, as he flown in and lands his feet on the ground, and he starts walking up to the Makulan Rings.

Jack walks up to the Makulan Rings, with his hands up and with an evil grin on his face.

"It's not nice to take someone else's things..." The sound of Gene entered the cove, which causes Jack to jump in shock,

He quickly turned his head to the left and saw Gene, leaning his back on a rock, looking at Jack, coldly.

"If you're trying to get me to take you back, you are sorely mistaken!" Jack told Gene, looking angry at him, as he was still upset about the whole, Gene replacing him with Ultimo.

Gene rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Please, you think I came all this way to ask to be taken back? No… I'm just here for the show…" Gene replied back to Jack, as he smiled and crosses his arms.

Jack looked confused on what he meant by that,

"JACK!" The yell of A-Bomb entered the cove, which catches the attention of Jack and Gene.

The looked up and saw team S.P.D., as A-Bomb, Ninja and White Tiger lands on the ground, while Julie flews down on her jet-pack and Kaikaina lowers herself down on her grappling hook, with Metabee on her back.

The team all stood there, at the ready, while Ninja notices Gene, standing there, who gave him a devious smile, while he looked at him.

"Step away from the rings, Jack or you're gonna know what it's like to have your eyes scratched out!" White Tiger threated Jack, as she extends her claws out, as she scowls at him.

"Well you're too late, the Makulan Rings are mine!" Jack told them, as he quickly actives his heli-pack and grabbed the Makulan Rings, and quickly flies out of the cove.

"After him!" A-Bomb told his team, as they ran out of the cove, chasing after Jack.

But Ninja stayed in the cove, as he and Gene were looking at each other.

Now on the cliff, Jack was flying into the sky, trying to get away, but the team was on the cliff and seeing him fly away.

A-Bomb then quickly turned and looked at Julie and Metabee, "Julie, Bee!"

Julie winked as she gives A-Bomb a thumbs-up, "We're on it!" She told him,

As Metabee quickly jumped up and Julie held out her palm and Metabee landed on it and Julie tosses Metabee up into the air, at full speed, as Metabee flew towards Jack.

Metabee tackles Jack, causing him to drop the rings, and both of them falls to the ground.

The team sees the rings on the ground and then run towards them.

On the ground, Metabee was on top of Jack, keeping him pinned down while hold Jack's left arm behind his back.

But Jack's right arm was free and he moved it to his face and held his watch near his mouth,

"Jackbots, attack!" Jack yelled at his watch,

Then, from the edges of the cliff, a ton of Jackbots flew above the ground and aimed their laser cannons at team S.P.D.

The team saw the gang of robots and stopped as they saw their cannons.

* * *

Meanwhile, still in the cove, Ninja and Gene were staring at each other,

"Given any thought about my proposition?" Gene asked Ninja, smiling.

But Ninja shook his head, "Forget, Khan! There's no way I'd sell out my friends!" Ninja stated,

Gene crosses his arms as he chuckled, while he starts to walk towards Ninja. "But, Ninja, didn't you say once that you work better alone, that you didn't need them?" Gene told him,

Ninja took a step back as he conflicted look in his eyes at Gene, "N-no but… I mean… Yeah but…" Ninja was tumbling on his words.

Gene chuckled a bit as he stops walking when he gets close enough to Ninja. Gene then lifted up his right hand and used his second Makulan Ring starts glowing and waves of energy begin to radiate from it and hits Ninja again, causing him to go widen eyed and have a blank look in his eyes.

"There's a part of you deep inside, that has resentment for them, due to that they accepted their offers to be high ranking S.P.D. officials and none of them even thought about decline because you wasn't giving the same offer…" Gene explained to him, while trying to sway him though hypnotization.

Ninja's eyes now had a much more conflicted look, as he was getting lost into the power of the hypnotizing Makulan Ring. "N-none of them…"

Gene smirked evilly, "Yes, to them, you were just a black sheep to them, an embarrassment to everything that they stood for and just wanted you to get out of their lives before to screwed up even worst…" He told Ninja, as he started too walked around him, still holding up his ring at Ninja.

Ninja then had a small angered look in his eyes, "…Yeah… They were given the offer and after seeing how I reacted, they didn't even ask me on whether or not they should decline, instead, they just watched as I left!" Ninja started to get swayed by the Makulan Ring's powers and started to get angry.

Gene had a victorious smile, as he watched Ninja get angrier and angrier.

* * *

Back on top, White Tiger and Kaikaina were charging towards some Jackbots, while also dodging the cannon fire.

Tiger then jumps up and swings both her claws inward, slicing two Jackbots with them, destroying the robots.

Kaikaina jumped to the right to dodge a blaster shot and jumped to the left to dodge another one, she then quickly combines her twin blasters together and set them in sniper rifle mode, as Kaikaina then flipped side away to the left, dodging a blaster shot and as she was upside down, she quickly aimed her rifle at three Jackbots and fired three shots, hitting all three robots in the head, destroying them.

Meanwhile, Julie and A-Bomb charges towards the rings, but then a bunch of Jackbots flew in and fired their blaster cannon at them.

A-Bomb quickly jumped up and went into his ball form and fall down, where Julie puts her right arm under it and holds the big blue, spikey ball over with her arm, Julie then puts her left hand on the side of A-bomb and starts to spin around, gaining more speed, until she lets go of him and A-bomb is sent flying toward the Jackbots, crashing into one and then bounces off it and crashing into another one and then another and another, until all the Jackbots were destroyed, and A-Bomb falls to the ground, going out of his ball form and lands perfectly.

A-Bomb stood up and Julie, White Tiger and Kaikaina ran over to their leader, the 4 of them looked ahead and saw, Jack struggling to get free from Metabee's pin-down.

"Gah!" Jack yelled out as he tried to get free,

But then a blaster shot came from nowhere and hits Metabee, knocking him off Jack's back (Ha ha…)

Metabee flew a few feet and then hits the ground and lies there,

"Bee!" Kaikaina yelled out as she and her teammates ran over to him to help him,

Jack gets back up and turned and saw a Jackbot, who had its blaster cannon end smoking, Jack smiled and he ran over to the Makulan Rings and grabbed them.

Jack then turned and had a cocky grin on his face, "Ha! I don't need Gene; I can do this myself, adios, losers!" Jack told them, as he actives his heli-pack and starts to flying away.

But then, out of nowhere, Ninja came in, jumping up and tosses a Ninja Ring at the Jackbot, slicing its head off, and before the headless robot could fall, Ninja lands on top of it and then jumps off it, towards Jack.

Ninja then quickly pulls out his sword and then swings it, slicing off Jack's heli-pack's propellers, causing Jack to fall to the ground, screaming at a high pitch scream.

"WAAAAHHHHH!" Jack screamed like a girl as he fall, until he hits on the ground, face first, causing him to drop the 2 Makulan Rings,

The 2 rings rolled on the ground, until Ninja lands on the ground, near them and then knees down and picks them up and held them in his right hand.

The team ran up and saw Ninja, as he had his back turned from them,

Julie smiled at Ninja, "Great save, Randy!" She complemented him, as she smiled.

"You actually managed not to screw-up this mission." White Tiger told Ninja, as she crosses her arms.

"This has to be awesome for ya, Randy, a great way to finish you're last mission with us!" A-Bomb said to Ninja, smiling.

But then Ninja turned his head to the side, to look at them, "You're right, Rick... This is my last mission with you guys..." He told them as he turned his body to face them, with a cold look in his eyes, as his iris was red.

And then Gene teleported next to Ninja, with a smirk on his face, as he looked at them team as well.

Ninja then turned to face Gene, "So... Where do we go from here?" Ninja asked Gene, with a slightly unhinged look in his eyes.

Then the team all stepped forward in shock and confusion on what they were seeing, even Jack got back up on his feet to look with them.

Gene chuckled as he puts his hand on Ninja's left shoulder, "Well done, Ninja," He told him,

"Randy, what are you doing?" Julie asked Ninja, completely confused on what he was doing with Gene.

Ninja turned around and faced his former teammates, "I'm done playing hero and I'm done with S.P.D., from now on, I'm rollin' in the winner's circle!" Ninja mocked them,

Gene then held up his right hand and his Makulan Ring teleported himself and Ninja, disappearing.

A-Bomb, White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all stood there, completely speechless on what just happen.

But Jack was happy as he walked around the teenage heroes, "Bet you guys didn't see that comin'! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Jack laughed, while giving Kaikaina's helmet a bongo drum beating on top of it, before running off.

A-Bomb, White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all were shocked and horrified, Ninja had betrayed them.

* * *

A day has passed, and on top of a mountain in Scotland,

Ninja and Gene were standing on top of it, with Gene having now 4 Makulan Rings on his right hand.

Gene looked at the rings on his fingers, while Ninja was leaning on a rock,

Gene smiled, "Now then, with the 4 rings in my possessions, I'm one step closer to gaining my full power." Gene explained to Ninja,

"Yeah, yeah, bad guy speech, bad guy speech (!) You do know that the 6 remaining rings are in S.H.I.E.L.D. lock up." Ninja mentioned to Gene,

Gene then turned around and looked at Ninja, "That's why you're going to steal them; you're the only one who know the inside of the Triskelion." Gene told Ninja,

Ninja pushed himself from the rock and looked at Gene,

* * *

At the Triskelion Island, it was now the dead of night,

Inside the building,

In the training room, Ava was in her gym clothes and was sparring with the training robot, letting out her anger out on it, while Kaikaina and Metabee were shooting some targets with their blasters and gauntlets.

Ava was punches the robot with his palms with great speed and force, pushing the training robot, until she pulled back her right palm and pushes it forward with great speed and smashes the robot's head, knocking it clean off its shoulder.

After that, the robot's headless body falls backwards and hits the ground; Ava lowered her hand stands up, as she was breathing a little heavily as she was sweating.

Kaikaina and Metabee both finished their training and turned to look at Ava, as she walked over to the wall, where there was a towel and a bottle of water, sitting.

Ava picks up the bottle of water and drinks it down,

A-Bomb and Julie walked over to Ava, Kaikaina and Metabee,

"Take it easy, Av, you'll pull something." A-Bomb told Ava, telling her not to push herself during training.

Ava stopped drinking her water and had an angered look on her face, "I just felt like tearing something up…" She replied coldly,

Julie sighed as she looked sad, "I still can't believe Randy betrayed us..." She said, completely heartbroken on how their friend back-stabbed them like this.

"I know what you feel, Jule..." Metabee agreed with her, looking sad.

"And I thought the time when I tried to grab that hot dog with my tongue was the most painfullest thing that's happened to me..." Kaikaina added,

* * *

Then a photo of what happened,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The sound of Kaikaina screaming,

While her tongue was sticking out of under her helmet's faceplate and the other end of it was in the hot dog warmer.

Julie and A-Bomb are pulling on her to get her tongue out, while Ava stood there, with a disapproving face.

* * *

"... But this takes the cake, man..." Kaikaina said, sounding sad.

Ava shook her head as she looked annoyed, "Well I can't believe that Cunningham went AWOL just because he's being a spoiled brat on this whole promotion thing!" Ava told her teammates, in anger and annoyance.

A-Bomb shook his head, as he crosses his arms, "Nah... There has to be more then that..." He mentioned,

But then the sound of an alarm was activated, quickly catching the attention of the team,

"Trouble!" Metabee yelled,

"The Makulan Ring holding cell!" Ava yelled out in shock,

The team quickly ran out of the training room,

* * *

Now running towards the Makulan Ring holding cell,

The team stopped when they reached the door and saw, two S.H.I.E.L.D. guards lying on the ground, unconscious and sees the door was melted through.

The 5 of them carefully went through the hole in the door, avoiding the hot melted metal, they enters the room, and to their shock, Ninja was stand at the open container and grabbing all 6 of the remaining Makulan Rings and putting them in his belt.

After Ninja got them all, he turned and saw his former teammates, standing before him.

"Randy… What are you doing..?" A-Bomb asked Ninja, as he looked shocked at what he was seeing.

Ninja chuckled a bit as he looked at them, "Just pickin' up a few things, don't worry, I'll be outta you hair in a sec (!)" Ninja told them, mockingly.

Metabee and Kaikaina then quickly aimed their blasters and gauntlets at Ninja, "Don't make us do this, Randy!" Metabee told Ninja,

White Tiger sharpens her claws as she looked at Ninja, with a look of serous look in her eyes. "Put the Makulan Rings back and come over slowly, you know we won't hold back on you if you don't surrender!" Tiger told Ninja, ready for a fight.

Ninja slowly stood up straight, while glaring at his former teammates. "Alright... I'm down for a super-powered-smack-down!" Ninja told them,

Ninja then quickly tosses a fireball from his right fist, at them, the team quickly jumped out of the way, with Julie, Kaikaina and A-Bomb jumping to the left and White Tiger and Metabee to the right.

Metabee narrowed his eyes at Ninja, "You really don't wanna do this, Randy..!" Metabee told him, threating him.

"Heh! I was about to say the same thing to you!" Ninja mocked them,

Kaikaina and Metabee started shooting at Ninja, as he quickly ducked and dodged the shots, and then jumped up high, flipping while tossing some Ninja Glue Balls at them, hitting the end of Kaikaina's blasters and the barrel of Metabee's gauntlet, stopping their firing and clogging them.

Ninja lands on the ground and he stands up and then White Tiger and Kaikaina then charges towards him, with Kaikaina putting her blasters back in their holsters, Tiger then jumps up and swings her right claw at Ninja, but he quickly grabbed her wrist and swings her to the side and lets go of her, tossing her, but Tiger managed to land safely.

Ninja turned around and saw Kaikaina, as she jumps up and did a spinning kick at Ninja, but he ducked and dodged it, Kaikaina lands on her feet and then quickly throws a punch with her right fist at him, but Ninja caught it with his left hand and Kaikaina then threw another punch with her left fist but Ninja caught it with his right.

Both Ninja and Kaikaina were pushing each other with their hands and fists, then Tiger charges in from behind Ninja, to attack him, but Ninja quickly head-butts Kaikaina's helmet, knocking her back and pulling her left fist back, and Ninja then grabbed her right wrist and swings her and throws her at White Tiger, but she managed to jumped over her, as Kaikaina rolled on the ground.

Tiger throws a punch with her left fist and Ninja blocked it with his right forearm and then pulled back and jumps up and kicks both her legs at Ninja, who blocked them with both his hands before he grabbed her right foot and lifts it up, flipping her back a few feet, and she lands on her feet.

Then Metabee and Julie charges towards Ninja, while Julie actives her jetpack and flews towards Ninja,

Tiger then threw her right fist at Ninja, but he blocks it with his left hand and Metabee just up and tossed a kick at Ninja, but he blocked it as well with his right hand, Ninja then pushes both of them away, but then Julie flies in and grabbed Ninja by the shirt and flew up.

As they were getting higher, Julie looked at Ninja, "Randy, stop, we're your friends!" Julie told him, pleading for him to stop this before someone gets hurt.

But Ninja just glared at the tanned skinned, sliver haired girl, "…Sorry… But I've got a better one!" He told Julie,

As he then grabbed the straps of Julie's jetpack that was holding her up, and then hits the release button on it, then Ninja tucks in his feet and plants them on Julie's stomach and pushes them down, causing Julie to let go of him and Ninja then flips over Julie and grabbed on to her jetpack and kicks Julie's back, causing her to be kicked downward and causes her arms to slip out of the straps and she falls out of her jetpack.

Julie starts falling to the ground, until Ninja quickly tossed some Glue Balls at her, hitting her and knocking her into the wall, sticking on it, as Julie looked shocked by this and tried to get free.

Ninja then quickly puts Julie's jetpack on his back, and slowly flew down to the floor, where White Tiger, Kaikaina and Metabee were standing before him, ready for another fight.

Metabee and Kaikaina then both charges at Ninja, with Metabee jumping up and tossing a punch at Ninja, while Kaikaina ducked down and swing her right leg to swipe Ninja's legs. But he quickly jumped up, dodging Kaikaina's leg swipe and jumps over Metabee, as he flew under him as Ninja quickly grabbed Metabee's gauntlet and as Ninja flipped, he pulled Metabee with him and tosses him at Kaikaina, hitting her and sending both of them smashing into the floor.

Ninja lands on the floor, with Kaikaina and Metabee, lying on the floor behind him.

White Tiger then jumps up and swings her right foot down at Ninja, who quickly dodged it by back-flipping backwards, as Tiger's foot slams into the floor, and Ninja pushes his arms up and launches himself and lands back on his feet. White Tiger then gets back up and then charges toward Ninja, and starts swinging her claws at him, to hit him but Ninja was quickly side-stepping, dodging every attack from her,

Until Ninja quickly moves his head to the right and Tiger's left claw misses it and Ninja quickly grabbed on to her wrist and pulls on it, pulling Tiger towards him and Ninja kicks his left foot, hitting her stomach and then pushing on it, flipping himself up and kicking his right foot, upper-cutting Tiger's chin, knocking her back a few feet.

White Tiger then glares at Ninja and then lunges forward at him, but Ninja jumped up over her, and lands behind her, Tiger stopped and turned her head to see where Ninja when, and Ninja then pulled back his right fist.

"Ninja Tengu Fireball!" Ninja yelled out as he tosses his fist forward and blasts a huge fire ball from it, at White Tiger.

Hitting her, and sending her flying into the container, smashing into it and shattering the glass.

Tiger had her back against the container, with some parts of her costume burnt off; as she had her eyes closed and were groaning in pain.

Ninja then walked over to the downed White Tiger, with an amused look in his eyes. "Now let's be honest... You've have that coming for a long time, Ayala!" Ninja told her,

"Randy!" A-Bomb yelled out, which catches Ninja attention, as he turned around and looked at his former leader, who was staring at him. "If you do this... You'll be destroying everything you believe in..." A-Bomb warned Ninja, hoping it would make him stop.

But Ninja had an uncaring look in his eyes, "I only believe in real friends..." Ninja insulted A-Bomb,

But then Ninja quickly toss a Ninja Glue Ball at A-Bomb, hitting him in his eyes,

"Gah!" A-Bomb yelled out as he stepped back and tried to get the glue off his eyes.

Ninja then actives Julie's jetpack and blasts off from the floor and flies over A-Bomb and through the melted hole,

A-Bomb manages to rip the glue off and Metabee, Kaikaina and Tiger got back up, while Julie rips out of the glue and falls to the floor and lands on her feet.

The 5 of them then quickly ran out of the room, after Ninja.

* * *

Now outside of the Triskelion,

The team all ran out of the building and saw, in the sky, Ninja was flying away, as the sun was rising.

"HA-Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! HA-HA-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Ninja laughed evilly as he flew away, before disappearing into the distance.

A-Bomb, White Tiger, Metabee, Kaikaina and Julie all looked defeated, while Tiger took off her mask as she and her teammates all watched their former teammate fly away with all the Makulan Rings.

A-Bomb closed his eyes as he hanged his head down, "…It's true… Randy really has betrayed us…" He said, depressingly as Ava puts her hand on his shoulder,

The team all watched as the sun was rising,

* * *

2 days later, back on top of a mountain in Scotland,

Gene was standing on top as he was waiting for Ninja,

Then Ninja gets there, and lands on the top, landing behind Gene, as he turned and looked at him.

"Well..?" Gene said to him, wondering if he's got the rings.

Ninja then reaches into his belt and pulls out all 6 of the Makulan Rings and holds them in his right hand, and shows them to Gene.

Gene smiled with joy at seeing all of the Makulan Rings now all together,

* * *

A day later, in the sky,

The Quinjet was flying through the sky at high speed,

Inside of the Quinjet,

Metabee was piloting the jet, while White Tiger was sitting on the navigation seat,

A-Bomb, Julie and Kaikaina were sitting in the passenger seats, getting ready for a fight.

"The large energy spike broke out in the Himalayas; it has to be where all of the Makulan Rings are." White Tiger told her teammates as she looked at the holo-screen on the dashboard.

Julie looked down on the floor, looking depressed, "And that's where we're gonna find Randy…" She mentioned,

A-Bomb all looked at everyone, with a serous expression on his face. "Everyone agrees… Nobody holds back… We get the rings back, we take Gene down… Along with Randy…" He gave his team their orders.

Everyone all had a conflicted look on each of their faces, all thinking about how this was going to end, this was not gonna give any of them satisfaction on taking down their former teammate and friend.

* * *

Deep in the Himalayas, now in a temple in the mountain,

Gene and Ninja were walking down the temple, with Ninja holding all 10 Makulan Rings in his hand.

Gene smiled, "I've waited for this moment for 2,500 years." He told Ninja as they walked,

The two of them reaches a pedestal and stood around it, as Ninja places the rings on top of it.

Ninja looked confused, "I don't get it, why don't ya just put the rings on right now? Why did we need to go all the way here?" He asked Gene,

"Because this is a moment that has been out of my reach for 2,500 years, so I will savour this moment, no matter what the outcome with be." Gene explained to Ninja, as he glares at him.

"GENE!" The sound of White Tiger's yell entered the temple, which catches the attention of Gene and Ninja, who turn their head to face the entrance and saw team S.P.D. all looking like they were ready for a fight.

Gene then turned to face Ninja, "Stall them," Gene ordered Ninja,

Ninja cracks his neck as he turned to face his former team,

Then Kaikaina and Metabee aimed their blasters and gauntlets at Ninja, then he quickly sprinted towards them, as Kaikaina and Metabee opens fires on him, but Ninja was quickly sidestepping, dodging the blaster shots and then jumped up and then quickly reached his hand into his belt.

"SMOKE BOMB!" Ninja yelled out, as he tosses a ton of Smoke Bombs at the ground, near the team.

The Smoke Bombs hits the ground and a huge cloud of red smoke explodes, covering the team in the red mist.

In the smoke, Julie closes her eyes and covered her nose in disgust. "It smells like farts!" She cried out at the smell of the smoke.

But then from out of nowhere, Ninja came into the smoke and tosses his scarf at Julie and it ties itself around Julie, catching her off-guard as Ninja grabs on to his scarf and starts to pull on her and starts to swing her around.

"Look out!" Julie yelled out as she was getting spun around.

Kaikaina turned her head as she followed the sound of Julie's voice, but then Julie comes into her view and hits knocks into her, as Ninja's scarf lets go of Julie and her and Kaikaina are sent flying out of the smoke and hitting a wall.

As the smoke started to clear, White Tiger, A-Bomb and Metabee saw from afar that Gene was beginning to put on the Makulan Rings, as he alright had 3 rings on so far on his left hand.

Tiger, A-Bomb and Metabee all then quickly sprints towards Gene, to stop him from putting the rest of the rings on.

But then Ninja jumped in-front of them, which made them stopped, as Ninja pulled out his Ninja Sword and starts swinging it at them, Metabee quickly jumped up, dodging Ninja's sword swing, and he goes over Ninja and starts shooting his gauntlet at Ninja, but he blocked the shots with the blade of his sword.

When Metabee lands on the ground, and then fired his horn missiles at Ninja, but he quickly jumped up and kicked one with his left foot in mid-air, knocking it into another direction, hitting a wall and exploding on impacted. And Ninja quickly kicked the other one with his right leg and the missile and it gets knocked towards A-Bomb and White Tiger.

The two saw the missile heading towards them, and A-Bomb quickly stepped in-front of Tiger and hold his arms out, as the missile hits him in the chest, as the smoke clears, A-Bomb was still standing, due to his armored skin. White Tiger then jumps up and lands her feet on A-Bomb's right shoulder and jumps off it, towards Ninja.

Tiger sharpens her claws and swings her right claw at Ninja, in mid-air, but Ninja quickly pulled his head back and dodges her attack, and then grabbed Tiger's right wrist and pulls her towards him, where Ninja knees her in the stomach with great force.

"Gah!" Tiger yelled out in pain, as Ninja then kicks her with his left foot, hitting her on the right side of her stomach, sending her flying to the ground, smashing into it.

Ninja falls and lands on his feet, as he sees Metabee running over to White Tiger, to help her.

But when Metabee reaches her, Tiger shook her right arm at him. "NO! Get Gene!" She told him, to not focus on her but to focus on stopping Gene.

Metabee then turned around and sees Gene, as he now had 7 rings on, 5 on his left hand and 2 on his left.

Metabee then quickly sprints towards Gene, running as fast as he can, but then, out of nowhere, Ninja's scarf came out and grabbed Metabee by the waist and ties itself around him, Ninja quickly pulled on his scarf with all his strength and Metabee was pulled off the ground, flying towards him. When Metabee reaches Ninja, Ninja then quickly jumped up and did a front flip and held his arms out, in mid-air, when Metabee came up, under him, Ninja grabbed his head with both hands and did a another flip and then throws him down to the floor, smashing Metabee into it.

A-Bomb then quickly runs passed Metabee, as Ninja then lands on the ground and chase after A-Bomb, as he was running towards Gene, who was about to put the 10th and final ring on his right pinky finger.

Gene had a joyous smile on his face, as he places the final ring on his finger.

"NO!" A-Bomb yelled out, as he held his right hand out,

And then, with now all 10 Makulan Rings in his hands, Gene felt a great surge of power begin to course through his veins, a power he had not felt in years, then, the Makulan Rings started glowing, with Gene's eyes beginning to glow green.

"Yes… Symbiosis… Be mine again…" Gene said, joyous as the power get stronger,

A-Bomb gets closer to Gene and then jumps at him, attempting to tackle him,

But then, Gene tucked in his whole body and then he quickly straightens up and a huge explosion was blasted, knocking A-Bomb back, along with White Tiger, Metabee, Julie, Kaikaina and even Ninja.

The entire temple begins to collapse and fall apart, with a large part of the mountain top with it.

After the crumbling stopped, A-Bomb, Metabee, White Tiger, Julie and Kaikaina were all laying on the ground, as the sky, began to turn dark red, the clouds were forming into a large shadow that covered the entire Himalayas and the shadow of Moon completely covered itself.

Team S.P.D. all got back up on their feet and looked around the mountains and sees the shadowy dark that surrounded the mountains.

"This... is bad... Really... really bad..." Julie said, looking worried and a little scared.

Kaikaina then turned and saw the ruins of the temple, as there was a lot of green fire all over it, but within the fire, something was walking towards them.

"Uh... Guys..!" Kaikaina said, as she points her finger at the thing in the fire.

A-Bomb, Tiger, Metabee, Julie and Kaikaina all saw the thing, as it emerges from the fire.

It was an fully armored man, with black armor with a helmet that hid his face and identity, while he had all 10 Makulan Rings on each of his fingers, as he stared at the team with glowing white eyes.

Everyone immediately knew who he was,

"Gene..?" A-Bomb said, looking speechless.

"No... You may now call me... The Mandarin!" He told them, claiming his title of the Mandarin, as all the Makulan Rings started glowing brightly and lighting started coming out of his hands, as he was beginning to levitating off the ground, as he begun to laugh evilly.

"Hahahahahahahaha..! AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

To be continued...

(Authors Notes-Dun-dun-DDUUUNNN! Cliffhanger! Sorry for the wait again, trying to find time to do this, but we are getting closer to the end! Also please check out my Deviantart, the link is in my profile page, please check it out, please review and comment)

(I do not own any rights to the characters I have just used; they are characters from their own respected franchises)

Randy Cunningham/The Ninja - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

Julie Hayward/Gorem - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs. Blue

Metabee - Medabots

Jack Spicer -Xiaolin Showdown

Gene Khan/The Mandarin - Iron Man: Armoured adventures

Nick Fury - Ultimate Spider-man

Chomp - Dinosaur King


	24. Ep 24 Era Of The 10 Rings-Part 2

_'White Tiger, here, for those of you who are wondering what happened at the last chapter… let's just say things could be better'_

* * *

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" The Mandarin laughed evilly, as he was floating above the ground, as lighting was come out of his hands.

On top of the Himalayas, A-Bomb, White Tiger, Kaikaina, Julie and Metabee were all standing on top of a mountain, all looking horrified at seeing the Mandarin before them.

As Mandarin lowered down to the ground, as he faces the team, as Ninja walked in-front of him and glares at his former teammates with a cocky look in his eyes.

But everyone then quickly charged into a look of determination as they all got into a readied stance, prepared for a fight.

"Don't let up; give it everything you've got against him!" A-Bomb told his team, raising his fists up.

"Right!" White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all said together, as they nodded their heads.

Ninja then got in a readied stance, preparing himself, but Mandarin walked passed him, as he held his hand out, stopping Ninja.

"No, I want to use powers for the first time in 2,500 years." Mandarin told Ninja, as he walks passed him and stands in-front of team S.P.D.

Then everyone charged in, towards Mandarin and then all jumped up at him, to attack, but then Mandarin quickly used his powers to create an energy shield around himself, and then quickly expanded itself at great length, which reaches and hits the team, knocking each one of them back, away from Mandarin.

A-Bomb, Tiger, Metabee, Julie and Kaikaina all got knocked back and hits the ground, but A-Bomb and White Tiger quickly got back up and both sprints at Mandarin,

A-Bomb jumped up and tosses his right fist down at Mandarin, but before A-Bomb's fist could hit Mandarin, he quickly teleports away, causing A-Bomb's fist to smash into the ground, then, behind A-Bomb, Mandarin teleported from behind and grabbed the back of A-Bomb's head with his claw-like hand and with ease, he spun around and tosses him, with great strength.

As A-Bomb was flying across the air, White Tiger jumped over him, doing a front-flip and swings her right claw down at him, but Mandarin quickly blocked it with his left forearm and pushes her back, as Tiger back flipped and then landed on her feet, she then spun around and stuck her left foot up in the air, sending towards the side of Mandarin's head, but he quickly grabbed it with his right hand, holding her down before quickly kicked her with his right foot, sending her back a few feet.

Tiger and A-Bomb laid on the ground, before Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all ran up to them to help them up, as Kaikaina and Metabee both looked at Mandarin.

Then Kaikaina and Metabee both quickly ran towards Mandarin, as Kaikaina combines her twin blasters together and sets it into its rocket launcher mode. She then quickly takes aim and fires a rocket at Mandarin, as Metabee fired his horn missiles at him, all three missiles flew towards Mandarin, once they hits him, they explodes with him in the dead enter of it.

Ninja widens his eyes in shock after seeing that,

Kaikaina and Metabee both looked at the large fire, but emerging for it was Mandarin, who wasn't hurt and his armor didn't have a dent or even a scratch on it, and he just looks at them two, standing before them.

"That didn't even tickle," Mandarin told them, as Ninja leaned in head over and gave them a smug look in his eyes.

Julie then gritted her teeth in annoyance, as she then actives her jetpack and flies high up, and then turns it off, as she was high above, Julie then changes and transforms into Golem and her right giant stone foot was extended downward, towards Mandarin.

Mandarin stood there, as the giant stone foot, steps on him, crushing him and causing the ground to get crumbly, also causing Ninja to get launched from the ground, flailing his arms.

"Whoahhhh!" Ninja yelled out as he fell to the side.

Gorem looked down on her foot, thinking the she's got Mandarin,

But then, Mandarin appeared, walking into the open, completely unscathed, on Gorem's right shoulder, as she turned her head to look at her shoulder, after she heard Mandarin's laughing.

"You know, I've always was intrigued by the amount of power you possessed..." Mandarin told Gorem,

Mandarin then grabbed Gorem's giant neck with his left hand, and then a huge surge of electricity flowed out of his hand and into Gorem's neck, this causes Gorem to widen her eyes, as she started to shrink and change back into Julie.

Mandarin then had a firm grip on the back of Julie's neck, as he flew in the sky, Mandarin then places his right index finger on Julie's right cheek and slowly slides it down, while Julie had a death scowl on her face as her eyes were shooting daggers at Mandarin.

"…How about I show you what _real_ power is…" Mandarin said to Julie, as he then quickly spun around and tosses Julie at team.

A-Bomb saw her coming at them, and he quickly step forward and jumped up and when she reaches them and A-Bomb catches Julie in mid-air in his arms, A-Bomb gets knocked back and he lands on the ground, as his feet gets pushed on it, until it stopped.

A-Bomb was holding Julie in bridal style in his arms, Julie opens her eyes and looks up to sees him, as he smiled at her, which makes Julie smile at her leader at how he saved her.

White Tiger, Kaikaina and Metabee all ran over to them, as A-Bomb puts Julie down and she stands up. Then all 5 of them looked up and saw Mandarin, lowering himself to the ground.

Mandarin then held up his right hand and created a small orb of red energy just above his palm, he then puts his index finger and thumb together, as the small orb moves in front of them.

The team had a confused looked on what he was doing,

Mandarin then flicked his finger off his thumb, which causes the orb to get launched at them, A-Bomb and Tiger both saw the orb coming at them and quickly moved to the side, dodging it as it passes them.

The orb flies off the mountain and flies towards another mountain, once it reached and impacts into it, and then a huge explosion was blasted, completely destroying the entire mountain, once the blast cleared, then, whole mountain was gone, leaving nothing but a pile of rocks.

A-Bomb, White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all stood there, as they looked shocked and horrified at the ruins of that mountain, amazed by how that small orb, destroyed a whole mountain, they then turn to look at Mandarin, who stood before them.

Mandarin then crosses his arms as he glares at the team, "…And that was just a small portion of my power…" He told them, which scares them a little, thinking that if a small portion was able to destroy an entire mountain, they'd hate to see what his full power could do.

"You see, before, you fought me as a mortal man, but now, I am powerful enough to stand beside God..." Mandarin told them, coldly,

Mandarin then raised both his hands, as lighting was coming of it, then, the ground on which the team stood on begins to shake, as they all knew Mandarin was doing this.

A-Bomb quickly turns to look at his team, knowing that they were outmatched. "Everybody, get to the Quinjet!" He told them,

Metabee widen his eyes in shock, "We're runnin' away!?" He yelled out, in shock.

"Can't beat him now, GO!" A-Bomb order his team, as Tiger, Metabee, Kaikaina, Julie and himself quickly turned away from Mandarin and quickly started to run,

They ran towards the Quinjet, which was parked on a wide cliff edge and got inside it.

Metabee quickly turns it on and the Quinjet starts to get off the ground and flies away.

Mandarin watches the Quinjet fly away, as Ninja quickly steps forward and quickly turned to face him with confusion,

"What are you doing? They're getting away!" Ninja told Mandarin, while he pointed his finger at the flying Quinjet.

Mandarin turned around and faced the ruins of the temple and pointed his right open palm at it. "No… I'm just playing with them…" He tells Ninja, as the Makulan Rings on his right hand starts to glow.

* * *

Meanwhile, flying away from the mountains, inside the Quinjet,

Metabee was piloting the jet, while in the back, while Kaikaina was sitting next to him, A-Bomb and White Tiger were pacing back and forward, trying to think while Julie sat in her seat.

"Well, I'll say that this is off to a great start with us running away (!)" Metabee said, sarcastically as his eyes were narrowed as he watched the sky.

Tiger stopped pacing and looked at Metabee, with a serious look in her eyes. "I don't like running away either, Bee, but Gene is way powerful to take down head-on, that's why we need to get back to S.H.I.E.L.D. so we can re-group and devise a plan to take him down." Tiger explained to him,

Julie looked worried as she shrugged her shoulders, "But how do you take down a guy with a god complex, with powers to match?" She asked, as she looked at her teammates.

But A-Bomb quickly puts a smile on his face, as he looked at his teammates. "Don't worry, guys, we've got up from worst, I'm 100% sure that as long as we stand tall together, we'll come back from this, strong." A-Bomb said, trying to inspire and motivates them.

But then, an extremely load crashing noise was heard by the team, as A-Bomb's smiles quickly changes into a look of confusion as he, Tiger and Julie all walked over to the back of the Quinjet and looked through the cargo door's window.

From a far, on the mountain top where Mandarin and Ninja were on, the mountain then had large spike burst out of it, bending and curving, as then every corner of the mountain, and one spike came out of the ground, something fell out of the mountain and fell to the ground.

Finishing forming, the entire mountain had been transformed into a very intimating huge stone fortress.

After watching that, A-Bomb had a slightly un-eased expression on his face.

"O… K… now, I'm 80% sure we'll come back from this, strong…" A-Bomb said, as he turned away from the window, with a slightly dismay look.

But, from the fortress, a ton of boulders, that was from the ground around the fortress, was set on fire and thrown at the Quinjet, at great speed.

Kaikaina then lifted up her head, " **IN-COMING!** " She screamed out as she saw the boulders coming at them.

The fiery boulders hits the Quinjet's right wing, completely tearing it off, this causes the Quinjet to lose control and plummet down to the ground, inside the Quinjet, the team all gets shook around, and tried to hold on to something as the jet plummeted down to the ground, while Metabee tried to get control of it.

"Hang on!" Metabee yelled out his had his hands on the controls.

The Quinjet reaches the ground and crashes, sliding in the ground, smashing through some rocks, leaving a path of destructions, until it slowly stops.

Inside the Quinjet, A-Bomb was lying on the floor and pushes himself up, while, in the corner, Julie, White Tiger and Kaikaina were all on top of each other as they were really tossed around during the crash.

A-Bomb turned to look at the girls, "Everybody OK?" He asked,

Julie and Kaikaina nodded their heads, indicating that they were OK, but Tiger's eyes widen as she felt something touching some of hers that no-one should ever touch.

"Whose hand is touching my butt... FIRMLY..?" White Tiger said, threatingly, as she turned her head to give Julie and Kaikaina a death glare.

Julie then pulled her right hand out and held it high in the air, as she gave Tiger a nervous and sheepish smile. "Sorry…" Julie apologized,

A-Bomb get up and walks over to the cargo door, he then steps back and then quickly charged forward and slammed his right shoulder into the door, causing it to get knocked over and fall flat on the ground.

A-Bomb, Metabee, Tiger, Julie and Kaikaina all walked out of the crashed Quinjet and then look up, they all saw something in the sky and flying towards them.

The thing was a giant, long Chinese dragon, flying in the sky, until it flies down, towards the team,

A-Bomb, White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all got into a ready stance, prepared for a fight.

But when the dragon lands on the ground, before them, on top of its head, Ninja was standing on it, with his arms crossed and had an amused look in his eyes, as he looked at his former teammates.

Ninja jumps off the dragon's head and stand before team S.P.D.

Kaikaina then steps forward and looks at Ninja, "Randy, what are ya doin'!?" She told Ninja, wondering what he was doing here.

Ninja closed his eyes as he shrugged his shoulder, "Just playing with Gene's new pet, he calls it Fin Fang Foom." Ninja introduced the giant dragon to them.

White Tiger angrily narrowed her eyes as she gave Ninja a death glare, "What do you want, Cunningham, are you here to rub it in our faces (?)"

"Nah! Too easy, I'm here watch you guys beg for mercy." Ninja told them, sounding cocky,

After hearing that, the team looked shocked at that remark.

Metabee then steps forward and point his finger at Ninja. "Forget it, Randy, we ain't beggin', especially to a back-stabber!" Metabee told Ninja, with an angered tone and look in his eyes.

Ninja chuckled on that remark, "He-he... Maybe you guys aren't really thinkin' about this, you see, I'm the only one who can save you..." Ninja told them, as he looked confident.

 _'Wrong!'_ The sound of a familiar voice, entered the area, catching everyone off-guard, as some missiles came out of nowhere and hits Fin Fang Foom, exploding on contact, causing the dragon to roar out in pain, as the smoke cover the area, with Fin Fang Foom and Ninja inside it.

A-Bomb, Tiger, Metabee, Julie and Kaikaina all looked off-guard until something large and black came forom nowhere and with an extremely fast swoop past them, the team was gone, as if they vanished.

After the dust cleared, Ninja was ducking his head for cover,

"Whoa... That was..." Ninja said, as he lifted up his head and for him to see that S.P.D. was gone, there was only him and Fin Fang Foom. "...Hey! Where'd everybody go!?" He yelled out as he looked around, wondering where they went.

* * *

In the sky, flying through it, was a black aircraft,

Inside the aircraft,

"Jack Spicer?" Julie said, in shock and confusion, inside the aircraft.

Jack was piloting the aircraft, while Kaikaina was sitting in the passenger seat next to him and A-Bomb, White Tiger, Julie and Metabee were sitting in the back.

Metabee leaned forward between Jack and Kaikaina and points his right finger at Jack, with an angered look in his eyes, "What'd you think you're doing, you make-up wearin' geek!" Metabee told Jack, demanded to know why Jack help them get away from Ninja.

"I'm savin' you!" Jack told them, catching them off-guard, as he looked annoyed, "You 5 dweebs are my only hope in defeating Gene." He explained to them,

Metabee then sat back down and leans over to White Tiger, with his eyes narrowed. "Heh, for a second there, I thought he actually say _'Gene'_." Metabee said to her,

But Tiger narrowed her eyes at the Medabot, "He did." She told him, which surprises Metabee, causing him to go widen eyed.

A-Bomb held up his right hand up, as he looked confused, "OK, why would Jack: Evil Boy Genus, who had try to kill us in the past, want us to help him stop Gene?" He mentioned, confused.

Kaikaina then got happy as she leans over to Jack and gives him a hug, while Jack scrunched up his face and gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Because Jack had decided that being good it way it's at!" Kaikaina said happily as she hugged Jack.

But then Jack made the sound of a buzzer beeping as he moves his right arm to swat Kaikaina's hug off him, "I'm still evil right down to my greedy, black heart!" Jack told, making it clear the he's not turning to the good guys.

Kaikaina now just sat there, "OK... Then place me in with the confused!" Kaikaina said excitedly, as she pointed her index finger up.

Jack then sighed out in annoyance, "Gohhh..! I want to rule the world!" Jack told them, "But I can't do that if-"

"If Mandarin's ready ruling it!" Tiger finished his sentence, as she lifted her head up and gets it.

Jack then narrowed his eyes as he watched the sky, "And that's why you're the smart one..." Jack told Tiger, coldly,

A-Bomb then puts his right hand on his chin and rubs it, "In the eyes of sane people, that would be considered really messed up thinking, but in a way, kinda makes sense." He said,

As the Jack's aircraft the blasts at high speeds through the sky,

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Mandarin's fortress,

In the throne room, Mandarin as sitting on his throne, while a large trail of green fire was behind him.

Walking towards him was Ninja, as he stopped in the center of the room and looked up to see Mandarin.

Mandarin looked down on Ninja from the top of the stair-case. "Well, did you dispose of them?" He asked referring to team S.P.D.

But Ninja shook his head, "No... Something came by and ambushed me, when I opened my eyes, they were gone." He explained to Mandarin.

Mandarin then lifted up his right hand and just swung it, "No matter, their just insects, trying to go up against a god... They must already be aware that nothing can defeat or destroy me, now... we move on to more pushing matters..." Mandarin told Ninja,

"And that would be..?" Ninja asked, as he didn't know what Mandarin was planning.

"... Complete control of the Universe!" Mandarin told Ninja, as he holds his right hand over his head and used his power to create a small replica of the Universe.

While Ninja widen his eyes in shock and horror, at seeing that Mandarin was going to take over the entire Universe,

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Jack's aircraft, the jet was still flying through the sky.

"So, Blue Boy, what's the plan?" Jack asked A-Bomb, as he piloted his jet, wanting to know what they were gonna do.

But A-Bomb shrugged his shoulders, as he looked at Jack with a look of confusion on his face. "We... don't have a plan..." He said to Jack,

Jack's eyes then widen in surprise at hearing that.

Julie then lifted herself up, as she smiled at Jack, "In these types of situations, we kinda just wing it!" Julie added,

Jack then smiled with happiness and surprise, "Really? You got nothin'!" He asked, as he then turned his head around and looked over his seat, at them, while his eyes were closed.

"All this time I thought you were theses amazing S.H.I.E.L.D geniuses! But... You're just as lame as I am! HEH-HA HA!" Jack laughed at them,

Until he quickly stopped and looked at them with a blank look, "Wait a minute, that didn't come out right." Jack quickly said, as he realized as he insulted them, he also insulted himself in turn.

"We may not have a plan, but when we get to the Triskelion, Nick Fury's gonna put a plan together." White Tiger told him,

As the aircraft blasts off to Jump City,

* * *

But at Jump City, on the Triskelion island,

Nick Fury and all the S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers and agents were all in individual stone cages for each one of them. But Blukic, Driba and Chomp were in one single cage.

As they were all being guarded by an army of giant living stone creatures, sent by Mandarin.

Nick had a calm look on his face, until he heard the sound of a jet engine, coming towards them; he quickly looked up to the sky and saw Jack's aircraft, flying over them.

Nick then puts his right hand through the gap between his cage, as he looked at the jet. "No! Run! Get outta here!" He yelled at the jet, as he knew it was team S.P.D. and tells them to flee to avoid getting captured.

But then a stone monster quickly got into Nick's face, to shut him up.

Then a couple of stone monsters aimed their mouths at the passing jet, and then they spat out large flaming rocks out of their mouths at the jet.

The rocks flies towards the jet, hitting it, causing it to get knocked around violently, this causes the team and Jack to yell out in terror.

Inside the jet, Jack was trying to get control of his aircraft,

"We're sitting ducks!" Metabee yelled out as he gets shook around,

But then Julie's face brightens as she got an idea, "Wait, I got an idea! Jack, fly us towards the ocean! Everybody get close to me!" She told everyone as they did it.

As more rocks hits the aircraft, as it get just over the ocean, then the jet's ejects the team and Jack out of it, as Julie quickly grew and transforms into Gorem as catches A-Bomb, Tiger, Kaikaina Metabee and Jack, as she stands and her feet lands in the water, while a few more rocks hits the un-manned jet, causing it to exploded.

Gorem starts to run away, as she holds up her shield to block the incoming flaming rocks, while she holds the team and Jack on her right palm, as she was walking on the water and away from the Triskelion Island and Jump City.

Jack had a scared and held on to the rocky surface for his dear life, as they went up and down as Gorem walked.

"Please… Stop the elevating… PLEASE!" Jack begged, as he was scared and uncomfortable, which made the team turn and look at the evil genius.

White Tiger had an amused look in her eyes, as she looked at Jack. "But Jack, the elevating's the best part; don't tell me you've never hitched a ride on a giant stone golem before (!)" Tiger joked,

But then Jack grabbed then top of her mask and pulled it off her head, catching her off-guard, as Jack's face was green and his cheeks were puffed as his mouth was filling up with vomit, as he quickly holds the mask upside and moves it over his mouth and barfs inside it, spewing chucks, filling the mask up.

"HEY! I PUT THAT OVER MY HEAD!" Ava yelled out in rage and anger, in horror and disgust at Jack using her mask as a barf bag.

As Ava then moves over to Jack to get her mask away from him,

Kaikaina and Metabee moves over to A-Bomb, "So, now what do we do, Rick?" Kaikaina asked her leader, on what they were going to do now.

A-Bomb looked conflicted, with S.H.I.E.L.D. now captured; they were on their own now,

A-Bomb closed his eyes as he sighed, "All we can do know is just keep running, find somewhere to hide and regroup from there, that's all we can do." A-Bomb told his teammates.

Metabee had a worried look in his eyes, as he and Kaikaina looked at each other, "I got a bad feelin' that Mandarin is getting more and more powerful." He mentioned, worriedly.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Mandarin's fortress,

"I am getting more and more powerful!" Mandarin proclaimed, as he stood on top of his thrones staircase, as he held his hands up and lighting came out of it.

While Ninja was standing at the bottom of the stairs, as he had an uncomfortable look in his eyes. "Uh, Gene... I didn't know that you wanted to control the entire Universe... I mean... That's pretty big!" Ninja mentioned to him, awkwardly and nervously.

Mandarin lowers his hands and starts walking down the stairs, "I understand that it can slightly overwhelming, but you have done me a great service, Ninja, and there for, you have earned your reward." Mandarin told Ninja,

As he then lifted up his left hand and pointed it at a wall, around the corner, then, in a blasting light, the wall transforms into a large double stone door, with stone statues of Ninja on each side,

Ninja stood there, staring with wide eyes in curiosity of those doors, as he starts to walk towards the door.

Once he reached them, Ninja just look at how tall and large the doors were, until they open by themselves, Ninja takes a look on what was in the room, and to his shock and amazement, inside the room was tons of videos games machines, a huge flat screen TV, pool table and hockey table, bean bag chairs and everything Ninja loved.

Ninja stood there, completely speechless, "Whoa... You have everything video game ever made in here!" Ninja said, as he turned his head to the left to look over his shoulder and look at Mandarin.

"Oh no, Ninja, everything in that room is you're..." Mandarin told Ninja, proclaiming that every last thing in at room now belongs to Ninja.

Ninja's speechless expression then immediately changes into a look of glee and happiness. "OHH HO HOEY!" Ninja yelled out in glee as he quickly ran into the room to play with all his new stuff, as the doors closed.

And Mandarin just stared at the closed doors, "Cherish every moment with your reward, Ninja... It won't last for long..." He said to himself, coldly.

* * *

Meanwhile, escaping into a forest,

The team and Jack were at a creek, with a river flowing through,

Julie and Metabee were sitting under a tree, while Kaikaina was hanging upside down on a tree branch.

While Ava were kneeing down near the river and was washing her mask in it, as she had a straight face on, as getting every last bit of Jack's vomit out of it.

While Jack was standing near her, resting his right hand on a rock and was leaning on it.

"Jack... I can forgive somethings... But what you did in my mask... It's just not right!" Ava told Jack, angered as she kept washing her mask.

Jack then pushes himself off the rock and annoyingly pointed his finger at her, "Oh, quit whining, you're lucky I had a light breakfast!" Jack told her,

Ava then looked at him, with a deadly scowl on her face, "You should be lucky that I didn't dislocate your jaw!" Ava threatens Jack,

Metabee then turned his head to the left and saw A-Bomb, as he was sitting on top of a rock that was in the middle of the river. "Alright, I stumped, how are we gonna stop Gene with just the 6 of us? We're out classed, out powered and to top it all off, we're on our own." Metabee said to A-Bomb,

Ava then sighed as she stands up and wringed her mask from the water, as it was now completely clean of Jack's puke, she then puts it back over her head.

"You know I hate saying this but we tried to take Mandarin head-on and failed, without any idea on how to defeat or even weaken him, we're completely stumped!" White Tiger explained to her teammates.

A-Bomb closed his eyes, as he had a conflicted look on his face. "The only person who was able to stop and defeat the Mandarin was Espio The Chameleon." A-Bomb said, as he tried to think,

Kaikaina then releases her legs and she falls down and quickly flips, right side up and lands on her feet. "Well, good luck tryin' to get some advice from a gross, old chameleon, who died like 2000 years ago." Kaikaina told A-Bomb, as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe you could, if we had a time machine (!)" Julie joked, a little, as she stands up.

But then, Jack's eyes widen, after overhearing, as he then had an excited smile on his face. "Did somebody say _'Time Machine'_?!" He asked, excitedly, which made A-Bomb, Tiger, Julie, Metabee and Kaikaina all turn to look at the evil genius.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the team and Jack went to Jack's house,

Inside Jack's basement/lab, Jack pulled a tarp off of something to reveal what it was.

"Behold!" Jack said to team S.P.D. as the thing under the tarp was a large ring that was hooked up to a panel. "Jack Spicer's Evil Time Machine!" Jack introduced his machine to them.

White Tiger then crossed her arms as she had an unimpressed look in her eyes. "Has anyone told you that you are really over using the word EVIL?" She told him, knowing that putting _'Evil'_ in the title of a time machine is redundant.

Jack leaned his back on the side of his time machine, while he stares at Tiger, "Hey, I'm trying to build a brand here!" Jack argued,

A-Bomb then widens his eyes in amazement and total excitement, as he steps forwards and looks at the time machine, with sparkles in his eyes. "Whoa..! We can really use this machine to travel BACK in time!" A-Bomb asked, with a look of glee, amazement and excitement.

But Jack looked awkwardly at him, "Uh, yeah, but it's pretty lame…" Jack told them, as he shrugged his shoulders.

Julie looked confused by that remark, "What'd you mean, you've got the ability to time travel, it doesn't sound lame to me?" Julie mentioned,

Jack then walks towards the panel and presses some buttons, "I think a demonstration would help explain my point." He said, as the time machine ring actives and opens a portal with a red spiral,

The team watches carefully as they watch to see what Jack was doing,

Then, from inside the portal, another Jack Spicer walks out of it and held out his hand in greeting the team, as he stands next to other Jack.

"I bring you greetings from the future!" Jack-2 told the team,

The gang all looked confused on seeing two Jack Spicers here,

Then Jack-1 turned to face the portal and looked over his shoulder at the team and gives them a look, to say to remember what happened, as he walked through the portal.

Then Jack looks at them with annoyance, "Ya see what I mean, totally lame! I can only generate enough power to travel back 2 seconds!" He asked, as he looked disappointed as he hangs his head in shame.

But Metabee scratches his head with his finger in confusion, "And why is that?" He asked, as he didn't get what Jack just said.

Jack then had a conflicted and annoyed look on his face, as he was thinking, while he sighed. "How to explain the intricate manufacturacies temperal distortion to a simpleton Medabot (?)" Jack asked himself, sarcastically wondering.

Jack's face then brightens up as he got it, "Ah!" He said, as he then puts a dumb guy smile on his face. "Time Machine… NEED more power to work! WAY more power, that JACK can GEN-ER-ATE... (!)" Jack explained to Metabee, in a slow and dumb way to put it.

Jack's dumb expression then changes in an annoyed glare at Metabee, "… Did you get that... (?)" Jack asked Metabee,

Metabee glares angrily back at Jack, taking great insult to his intelligent. "Medabot understands (!)" Metabee said to Jack, in a dumb guy tone, with a hint of anger with it.

Kaikaina then looked at Jack, as she shrugged her shoulder. "So, why can't you just use Julie's Subterra Energy to power it?" Kaikaina asked, wondering.

Jack then turned to her, in confusion, "Huh?"

A-Bomb pats his forehead with his right palm as he realized something, "Of course, Julie's Subterra Energy is un-like any power in the galaxy, if we can hook the machine up to her, Julie may be able to power the time machine to get us to the time era we need to go!" A-Bomb explained,

Jack then looked at the ceiling, as he looked nervous, as he wondered why he didn't think of that. "Uh... Yeah! Which is what I was about to say until... Uh... You two interrupted me! Way more power than I can generate UNLESS! I use Julie's Subterra Energy!" Jack explained, to them, trying to make it sound like he knew that idea before them, as he had a cocky smile on his face.

While the team just had a slightly annoyed look on their faces, as they looked at Jack, as he tried to act smart.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Mandarin's fortress,

Inside his room, Randy was playing a video game on his TV, while he sat on a beanbag chair,

Randy had a looked of determination as he played the game,

 _'New high score!'_ The video said, ending, which made Randy's determination changes to a look of boredom.

Randy then sighed as he got up, "Yeah... of course I got the new high score. I'm the only one who's playing…" Randy said, as he walked around, bored.

Randy stopped walking, and he turned to look at his pool table, where the NinjaNomicon was sitting on it.

He looked at the book, as the face of it was glowing, as if it wanted Randy to read it.

Randy walked towards it and picks it up with his hand, as he looked dismayed.

"Alright, Nomicon… Give me your shot (!)" Randy said to the book, as he opens it, causes Randy quickly loses consciousness and falls to the floor.

* * *

Inside the Nomicon, Randy was standing in the center of a dojo, looking around it.

"What are you getting so upset about, Randy?" A voice catches Randy attention as he turned to his side and saw another Randy Cunningham, with his hood down.

The other Randy Cunningham walked over to the original Randy, with a dark smug smile on his face.

"You should be happy; you've got everything you could ever want. Some people would kill to get the things you have!" Dark Randy explained to him, as he walked around Randy, not letting him out of his sights.

"... Or sell out his own friends," Another voice entered the dojo, which made Randy and Dark Randy turn to see another Randy Cunningham, who wasn't wearing his jacket.

"The guilt of you back-stabbing your friends have finally caught up to you, Randy." Light Randy tells Randy,

Dark Randy then walks up from behind Randy and puts his hands on both his shoulders, as he looked at Light Randy, with a mocking smile on his face.

"It's not guilt, he's just bored. Maybe if he asks Mandarin for some new stuff, he'll be as right as rain." Dark Randy said to Light Randy, as he rubs Randy's shoulders.

Light Randy keep a straight face, as he starts walking around Randy and Dark Randy, looking at Randy. "Randy, your mind's been poisoned by Mandarin's power, the thoughts you've been having hasn't been your own." Light Randy explains to Randy,

But Dark Randy lets go of Randy's shoulders and steps in-front of Light Randy, causing him to stop walking.

"You're crazy, for the first time, Randy thinkin' clearly!" Dark Randy told Light Randy,

"And he thinks that betraying and hurting his friends is clear thinking (?)" Light Randy said told Dark Randy,

Dark Randy shook his head as he crosses his arms, "They had it coming, they chose their new promotion over Randy!" Dark Randy said,

"And what (?) They were obligated to turn it down for Randy? It was an opportunity for each of them; to show the hardship they did to earn that, it wasn't just about Randy, it was about them as well." Light Randy explained to Dark Randy,

Randy hangs his head down as he was getting annoyed by this argument, "Shut up…" He told them, quietly.

"Randy brought his declinement on himself; he has no right to take his anger out on the world and especially his friends." Light Randy argued back at Dark Randy.

"So what, Randy should've just sit down, shut up and just watch as he sees that everything he's done was all for nothing!" Dark Randy retorted back,

"SHUT UP!" Randy yelled out at Dark and Light Randy, causing them to stop arguing and turn to face Randy, as he puts both his hands on both sides of his head, as he scrunches his face in anger. "I can't think when you both are talking!" Randy told them,

Light Randy then crosses his arms as he kept a straight face, as he looked at Randy. "Don't get angry at us, we're only physical embodiments of both sides of your subconscious and personality." Light Randy explained to Randy, calmly.

Dark Randy shot daggers at Randy, "We're only here because you need somebody to talk to!" He told Randy.

Randy huffed as he starts walking around the dojo, "Yeah, but all you're doing is telling me stuff I already know! I… I just need some active from the Nomicon, that's all." Randy tells the two of them,

While Light and Dark Randy just stared at Randy, until they both start to disappeared and vanish from the dojo.

Randy stops walking and then looks up, with a serious look on his face. "Alright, Nomicon, tell me, I have everything I could ever want but yet I don't feel everything!" Randy demanded,

Then in the air, words started to appear, as Randy sees them and reads it,

 _'The only knowledge a ninja can possess is the knowledge that he possesses no knowledge.'_

Randy looked annoyed as that was the same thing it said the last time he was in here. "That's it, that's just the same thing you told me the last time!" Randy told the Nomicon,

But then a huge flash of light burst out,

* * *

Randy's mind quickly gets out of the Nomicon and back into his body, causing him to quickly push himself off the floor.

Randy held up the now closed Nomicon, and then sighs depressingly.

"You seem conflicted with yourself?" The sound of Mandarin entered the room, catching Randy attentioned, as he turned around and saw the fully armored being, as he was standing before Randy, as Fin Fang Foom was behind him, looking at Randy as well.

Randy just shrugged his shoulders as he had a wary look on his face, "... I'm just... Uh... A little bored, that's all..." Randy said to Mandarin, lying.

"But isn't this all that you could ever want?" Mandarin asked Randy, sounding confused as he held his hands up to look around the entire room. But then he snapped his fingers as he realized something, "Oh yes, of course, how can I forget!" Mandarin said,

As the 10 rings on each one of his fingers started glowing, and then, from behind him, a line of hot, sexy, beautiful girls appeared from blasts of smoke, and each one of them were wearing a bikini and they all had a flirty smile as they looked at Randy, while some of them giggled.

But Randy shook his head, "No, it's not the girls, its- Well actually the girls are nice... I mean really nice, I mean they have got to be the most beautifulest line of girls I have ever met in my life!" Randy complemented Mandarin, as he smiled with excitement, as he couldn't help but think about something else, uncharacteristically ignoring the hot bikini girls.

Mandarin sighed in annoyances as he then used his powers and the hot, beautiful girls then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"… But I mean all this stuff is pretty Bruce… and yet I feel… empty…" Randy said to Mandarin, as he was sad and depressed,

Mandarin then turned to look of his right shoulder, to look at Fin Fang Foom, until turning back to face Randy.

"I think I know what you're saying, Randy, the trill of having this stuff had quickly extinguished, enjoying it by yourself." Mandarin explained to Randy,

Randy then brightens up with a smile, "Really! So you'll play with me!" He said, in excitement,

"Me!? I'm far too busy with my plans, but don't worry, I'll give you something better." Mandarin said to Randy,

As he then uses his powers and then, from the ground, a bunch of stone monsters starts to emerges from the ground, and stood before Randy, as he looked slightly uncomfortable at the sight of the stone warriors.

Mandarin then turned to face the stone warriors, "Play with him," He ordered them, as he pointed his left index finger at Randy.

The stone warriors all nodded, as they obeyed their master, as Mandarin begins to walk out of the room, with Fin Fang Foom following him.

Leaving Randy surrounded by the stone warriors, making Randy really uncomfortable and slightly scared at their stone, deadpan, animal like faces, just staring at him.

"Sooo… You guys play air hockey..?" Randy asked them, as he smiled, nervously and awkwardly.

* * *

In the large hallway, Mandarin was walking, with Fin Fang Foom walking behind him.

The dragon growls at Mandarin,

Mandarin stopped walking and turned around to face him, "I know, I know… He's starting to ware out his stay. Look, Randy has done me a great act by getting all my rings, so I felt it was right to let him enjoy his reward for a while, but reward with reach its end… as will he…"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Jack's house,

Jack was pressing some buttons on the control panel, while his goggles were down, as the time machine's portal was open.

While A-bomb stood before the time portal, with a serious look on his face, while Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all stood behind their leader.

Metabee steps forward and looked up on A-Bomb, with a worried look in his eyes. "Are ya sure you wanna do this, Rick?" Metabee asked A-Bomb, on the fact that he volunteered to travel back in time.

Kaikaina steps forward as well, to face him, "Yeah, time travel is pretty frisky business, I mean, I saw this thing about a thing that related to another thing and then the guy ended up becoming… His own Grandpa!" Kaikaina warned A-Bomb, in a spooky tone of voice.

But A-Bomb shook his head, "My safety isn't as important as the rest of the lives of the Universe, I have to do this, we're all out of options." A-Bomb tells his team, not backing down on his decision.

White Tiger then passed him and turned to face him, "And you're sure you don't want us to come with you?" She asked him, wanting to make sure.

A-Bomb looked at his second-in-command, "I'm sure, if we all go and something goes wrong, we could be trapped in time and Earth and the Universe is left in the hands of Mandarin." A-Bomb explained to White Tiger, "… And Av, while I'm gone, you're in charge."

Julie then steps forward, as she had a concerned look on her face as she looked at A-Bomb. "Be careful, Rick..." Julie said to A-Bomb, as she jumped forward and wrapped her arms around A-Bomb's neck, giving him a hug goodbye, as she presses her left cheek against A-Bomb right cheek.

This catches A-Bomb off-guard, as his eyes widen and his face blushed a bit for the hug from Julie.

And when Julie lets go of him, A-Bomb quickly puts a serious expression on his face.

"Don't worry, guys, with my awesome powers and leadership skills, I'll be able to overcome anything that comes my way!" A-Bomb explained to his team, with full confidences... Until he leans over too Julie, and puts a happy smile on his face. "... But you think I can have another hug, just for luck?" He asked Julie, hoping to get another hug from her.

As Julie looked a little uncomfortable from being asked that, as her eyes were narrow, "I think he's ready..." Julie proclaimed,

Jack looked at A-Bomb, as he then pointed at the time portal, "The time machine is set to send you back 2,500 years. Now I won't bore you with the exceedingly complicated calculation involved, but I should be able to land you right outside of the village where Espio and Mandarin had their battle." Jack explained to A-Bomb,

As he walked up to the time portal and turned to look at his team,

"I'll be back with answers, guys, I promise." A-Bomb told his team, giving a last goodbye.

Jack sees that everything was ready; it was now time to start it, "Alright, Julie, LIGHT IT UP, BABY!" He yelled out at Julie,

As she had both her hands in devices that was hooked up to the time machine's generator,

Julie smiled, "You got it!" She told him, until she quickly changes her smile to a deadly serious expression, as she glared daggers at Jack. "... And call my _'Baby'_ again, and I'll break you're pinkie fingers..." Julie threatens Jack, as she didn't like being called _'Baby'_.

Then, some of Julie's Subterra Energy began to travel through the wires and into the time machine, powering it up.

A-Bomb turned to face the time portal, and then takes a deep breath as he steps into the portal, disappearing from sight, as a huge flash of light was shined, as White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all covered their eyes from it.

A few seconds later, after the light died down, the team removes their hands from their eyes and all looked at the time machine and sees that A-Bomb was gone.

"Rick..?" Kaikaina said,

* * *

Now, 2,500 into the past later, it was the afternoon, in a small part of China,

But then, from the sky, a quickly blink of light was shun and then the sound of a familiar voice that was yelling.

"... aaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" A-Bomb yelled as fell from the sky, and then reaches the ground and lands, face first into the dusty ground.

Laying on his face for a moment, A-Bomb then slowly places both hands on the ground and pushes his head up, off the ground, leaving an imprint of his face on the ground.

"Pahtoo!" A-Bomb spat out some dirt that got in his mouth,

A-Bomb then gets up and looks around, and to his total amazement, he knew where he was.

"It worked... I'm in Ancient China... 2,500 year in the past!" A-Bomb said to himself, completely speechless on the fact that he has now traveled back in time.

A-Bomb begins to walk, looking around the whole area, until he reaches a cliff edge and looks over it, as he saw a valley and inside it was a large village inside of it.

A-Bomb knew that this must be the village where Espio and Mandarin battled.

He then jumped off the cliff and falls to the ground below,

* * *

A few minute later, A-Bomb made it to the village and walks through it, passing by some villagers, as he was looking around the homes and stands.

A-Bomb stopped walking as he looked at the villagers, "Excuse me, I need-" A-Bomb said to a passing villager to asked him something, but he didn't notice him and just walked passed him.

A-Bomb then turned to see another villager, "I'm sorry, can you-" But the villager walks passed him,

A-Bomb turned around and saw another villager, "Excuse me-" But the villager walks passed him, ignoring him.

A-Bomb then sighed, annoyed on how no-one is stopping to help him, he then starts walking towards a tree and sits down on the ground, with his back leaning on it.

"How am I support to ask where Espio is when no-one isn't stopping for one second to help me." A-Bomb said to himself,

But then A-Bomb noticed just around the other side of the tree, he then leans over behind the tree and sees a guy, who was sitting on the ground as he leaned his back on the tree, and he was wearing an Asian conical hat on his head.

A-Bomb gets up and walks around the tree and looks at the guy, "Hey, excuse me, you think you can tell me where I can find this guy named Espio The Chameleon?" A-Bomb asked the guy, as he was resting against the tree.

But the guy hung his head down, as his hat was covering his whole face. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you're talking about..?" The guy replies to A-Bomb, sounding tried as he tried to sleep.

A-Bomb was shocked at hearing that, as his eyes widen and his mouth just dropped. "You don't know- How could you not know about the guy who saved your home and the Earth from The Mandarin!" A-Bomb explained to the guy, with shock and annoyance on how he hasn't heard of Espio.

The guy just shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sorry but I just don't know, now do you think you can sit back down, I'm trying to sleep..?" The guy asked A-Bomb,

A-Bomb starts to get angry at the guy, on how he's trying to find Espio for help and the minute he got here; no-one has helped him in his search at all. "You are the only person I have talked to since I got here and you are totally un-reliable, ya know that, Man!" A-Bomb yelled at him,

But then two kids and a teen were walked up to the hatted guy,

One of the kids was a little girl with dark red hair that was in a hoop style on both sides of her head, while pigtails were coming off each of them. She had blue eyes and little blushes on both her cheeks, as she was wearing a pink dress. The little girl's name was Maizie,

The other kid was another little girl with short, dark green hair, and she had dark brown eyes. She was wearing a yellow dress; the little girl's name was Janina.

The teen was a tall guy, with short green hair and black eyes. He was wearing a loose green xiaolin monk robe. The teenager's name was Hank,

Hank smiled as he looked down at the hatted guy, "Master Espio, good news, the southern and western kingdoms has agreed to the peace treaty." Hank tells the hatted guy,

After hearing that, A-Bomb's eyes widen in confusion, "Master..?" He said, confused.

Janina shrugged her shoulders, "Bad news is, Maizie washed your white shirt with your red scarf..." Janina tells the hatted guy, as she narrowed her eyes and pointed her thumb at Maizie, who looked a little guilty.

But then A-Bomb widen looked completely speechless as he remembers what came after _'Master'_."... Espio..?" A-Bomb said, realizing that the hatted guy was Espio.

As the hatted guy lifted up his head, revealing his face, as he was an anthropomorphic chameleon, with purple skin, yellow eyes, with a small yellow horn on where his nose should be. As he was wearing metal boots and gloves,

Espio had an embarrassed look on his face, as he quickly stands up and grabs his hat and smacks Hank across his face, knocking his head back, leaving a red mark on his cheek and causing him to go a little dazed as he smiled from dizziness.

Espio gave the dazed Hank an angered look, as Maizie and Janina hide behind Hank's legs, hiding from Espio in fear.

"Nice going, Hank (!) You blew my cover!" Espio yelled at him,

A-Bomb gasped in shock and speechlessness; as he looked at Espio with widen eyes.

"Espio The Chameleon..!" A-Bomb said to himself, as he was in the presents of the hero who defeated The Mandarin.

Hank rubbed his head in he had a sad face, "... Sorry, Master Espio, I didn't notice, Master Espio..." Hank apologized to the ninja master,

Espio then turned his head and looked up on A-Bomb, who was speechless and started to stutter, "You're... You... You're... Him and... You're here... You're real..!" A-Bomb said, still shocked and amazed that Espio was real.

Espio, Hank, Maizie and Janina all looked at the stuttering hulk, as they looked uncomfortable with his stuttering at the way he was looking at Espio.

Maizie then leans over to Espio, "Espio, I don't like the way this guy is looking at you..." The little girl tells him,

Janina leans in as well, "... Back away slowly..." She whispered to Espio,

A-Bomb steps forward, "I need to ask you something, won't take up much of your time!" A-Bomb asked Espio, as his face smiled.

Espio quickly changed his uncomfortable look and replaced it with a straight face, as he looked at A-Bomb. "OK... What would you like to ask?"

A-Bomb took a big deep breath and yelled out, "I NEED TO KNOW THE SECRET OF DEFEATING THE MANDARIN!" A-Bomb yelled out, with impatient.

This catches Hank, Maizie and Janina completely off-guard at hearing that,

But Espio then had a serous expression on his face, as he glares at A-Bomb, "Let me set you straight, The Mandarin is gone, he's trapped in the urn and he is not coming back..!" Espio told A-Bomb, with a firm tone of voice, declaring how serous he was.

"Yeah, I know, that's why I'm here, because Mandarin got out…" A-Bomb tells Espio, with a worrying look on his face. "... In 2,500 years from now, Mandarin will be freed from the urn and he'll regain his Makulan Rings and unleash terror across the Universe. And before you ask how I know all this, is because I'm from the future and I've traveled through time to find you and get help on defeating him..!" A-Bomb explained to Espio, Hank, Maizie and Janina, telling it with loud, clear words.

Maizie then leaned over to Espio, with a weirded out expression on her face, "… This guy is a total nut…" She mentioned to him, as she didn't believe A-Bomb and just thinks he's some crazy guy.

But Espio ignored her, as he steps forward and looks at A-Bomb with a curious look on his face, "Tell me, everything." Espio asks A-Bomb, wanting to know more.

* * *

An hour later, A-Bomb was just about to finish explaining everything to Espio, Hank, Maizie and Janina, as the four of them were sitting at the tree, looking at him, as A-Bomb stands there.

"… And I used that time machine to travel all the way here and that kinda leads us up to this point." A-Bomb finished explaining everything.

Maizie narrowed her eyes at A-Bomb, "OK… I'll spell it out, while adding some new letter into the mix. N-U-T… J-O-B!" Maizie spelled that out, as she now think that A-Bomb this definitely crazy.

But Espio narrowed his eyes and he now thought about everything that A-bomb just said. "… So the sealing spell I put on the urn will wear off in 2,000 years and the urn will be unearthed after 500 years…" Espio said, even though this is the first time his hearing this information, if feels like he understands it perfectly.

A-Bomb had a concerned look on his face, "Yeah, and Gene will be released from the urn to become the Mandarin again, me and my team tried to take him down but failed, that's why I came to this time to find you and hopefully get some help on defeating him." A-Bomb explained to Espio,

Espio then stands up and smiles at A-Bomb, "OK, A-Bomb, I believe you," He tells him,

But then Janina jumps up and plants her feet on A-Bomb's chest as the little girl holds on to his pointy ears, as she had an annoyed glare. "Yeah! So why do you just hop into the fancy time machine of you're and…" But Janina stopped talking as she just realized something. "Wait… You believe him?!" She said in disbelief, as she turned to look at Espio, with confusion.

Espio smiled as he shrugged his shoulders, "I do; he's obviously not from here, it feels like he's came an extremely long way to find me, you can't make up a story with that much detail from the top of your head, and plus I think he has a good heart… Despite that strange thing he wears…" Espio explained, while pointing at A-Bomb's black short.

A-Bomb then looked at his pants and then looked at Espio with slight embarrassed look, "Their just shorts," He tells them.

Hank then walks up to A-Bomb, with a look of confusion. "Do people wear them in your time?" He asked in, curious as he's never seen shorts before.

Espio then looked at A-Bomb, with a smile, "Alright, A-Bomb, I will give you answer to defeating the Mandarin," Espio tells A-Bomb, as he walked over to a side of a house, where a white Chinese urn was sitting outside of the ground, near it.

Espio bends over and picks the urn up and held it in his hand, as he turned back to A-Bomb and walked over to him, handing him the urn.

A-Bomb just looked at the normal urn, confused on why Espio would give him a plain, normal urn.

Then Espio had a serious expression on his face, as he stared at the urn, while he lifts up his right hand up and opened his palm at it.

Espio closed his eyes as he concentrated, as his palm started glowly with a dark purple, which catches A-Bomb off-guard,

And then, the color of the urn started to change from white to black, instantly, which amazes A-Bomb,

After the entire urn was now black, Espio's glow started to die down, as his hand lowered and he opens his eyes, giving A-Bomb a smile.

"How'd you do that..?" A-Bomb asked Espio, completely speechless,

Espio chuckled a bit, "You can do amazing things when you reach a lever to mine, you'll know A-Bomb... One day." Espio told A-Bomb, smiling at him.

A-Bomb just stared at Espio until he looked at the black urn in his hands, "So... Now the urn is..."

Hank steps in and smiles at A-Bomb, "Yes, Master Espio has set the sealing spell, you can now use the urn to trap and defeat The Mandarin, but I need to warn you, the magic in the sealing spell is strong, when you confront Mandarin, you need to open it and aim it at him. The sealing spell can only hold one person and it be the person that is hit with the light, and do not aim it at anyone else, because that person will be trapped in the urn and there will be no way to get them out." Hank explained all the dangers of the urn and how to use it.

A-Bomb nodded as he understood, as he then smiled at Espio, Hank, Maizie and Janina. "Thanks for your help," A-Bomb thanked them all, as they smiled back at him. A-Bomb then holds up the urn, "And now that I've got the urn, I must now get Back To The Future..!"

A-Bomb yelled out as he held the urn up in his right hand, as heroic music played for a second, until it was stopped abruptly, when A-Bomb's face of heroism quickly changed into a look of confusion as he just realized something.

"... Which I don't know how to do..?"

* * *

Meanwhile, 2,500 years in the future, in Jack's house,

" **WHAT'D YA MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET HIM BACK!** " White Tiger, Julie and Metabee all yelled at the terrified Jack, as their heads were large and they had looks of burning rage, while there was a large fire behind them.

As Jack had just said that he doesn't know how to get A-Bomb back from the past.

As Jack puts a nervous and scared smile on his face, as Tiger, Julie and Metabee were hawked right in-front of him.

"Whoop..." Jack said, awkwardly,

Now adding to the many thing that was happening, now A-Bomb was trapped in the past...

 _'To be continued...'_

(Authors Notes - Oh yeah, I'm leaving it on another cliffhanger, I know there wasn't that much fighting, but believe me, I'll put my all when I write the last and final episode of the season, please review and comment)

(I do not own any rights to the characters I have just used; they are characters from their own respected franchises)

Randy Cunningham/The Ninja - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

Julie Hayward/Gorem - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs Blue

Metabee - Medabots

Jack Spicer -Xiaolin Showdown

Gene Khan/The Mandarin - Iron Man: Armored adventures

Espio The Chameleon - Sonic The Hedgehog

Hank, Maizie and Janina - Pokemon

Fin Fang Foom - Iron Man: Armored adventures


	25. Ep 25 Era Of The 10 Rings-Part 3 (Final)

_'A-Bomb here, I know after the last chapter, things went south… REALLY south…'_

* * *

" **YOU SENT A-BOMB, 2,500 YEARS INTO THE PAST, AND** ** _JUST_** **REALISED THAT YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET HIM** ** _BACK!_** " White Tiger, Julie and Metabee all yelled at Jack, with blinding fury, as their heads were large as they hawked over a terrified Jack Spicer, as fire was behind them to illustrate how angry they were.

After they were done yelling, their heads shrunk back to normal size, as all three of them were annoyed and angered, as steam was coming out from the top of their heads

Jack starts panicking, as he looked at them, "This never came up in the beta testing; I mean I can only travel back 2 seconds!" Jack tried to explain to them, on how the time machine never sent anyone back further then 2 seconds and when A-Bomb went into the portal, it was a one way trip.

But then, Julie's head started growing, as she got even angrier at Jack.

"You... YOU... **YOU**..!" Julie was about to said something to the scared Jack, but her face had confused look, as she couldn't think of what to call him.

Kaikaina lifted his index finger up, as she had an idea, "Doofus..?" She gives her idea to her.

Then Julie's head shrunk down and gave Kaikaina a smile. "Ah, thank you," She smiled, thanking Kaikaina for the idea.

As Julie's had then quickly grows big again, and she puts on an angered face at the scared Jack again,

" **... YOU DOOFUS!** " Julie yelled at Jack, with fury,

Metabee then jumps at Jack and grabbed his jacket's collar and starts shaking him, violently. "You've trapped A-Bomb in the past, forever!" Metabee yelled out Jack, as he shook him.

Metabee then let's go of Jack, and he walks backwards to the time machine, as he puts a calm smile on his face.

"Easy, easy... I can fix this; give me an week, tops!" Jack said to the team, assuring them that he'll find a way to get A-Bomb back.

But then, from behind Jack, one of Mandarin's stone monsters, burst out of the floor, smashing through the time machine, completely destroying it.

Jack's smile quickly disappeared, as his eyes widen in terror of the sounds behind him. He then turned around and saw the giant stone monster that was right in-front of him.

Jack just looked at the monster, with a straight face, until his mouth opens widely. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Jack screamed in terror, loudly and quickly, as his mouth closes his face was still straight. Jack's eyes then narrowed, "OK... I'll need more than a week." Jack tells the team,

The stone monster then lifts up its arms up, as it was going to smash Jack with them, but Julie quickly ran over to Jack and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him back, away from the monster, it smashes it's into the floor.

Julie then tosses Jack behind her and the team, causing him to spin around until he hits, face first into a wall.

White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all got in a readied stance, preparing for a fight.

Metabee cranks his knuckles, as he glares at the stone monster. "Good, I need somethin' to smash to get all this negative emotion out!" Metabee said,

Then Tiger and Kaikaina charges in, with Kaikaina pulling out her twin blasters, the monster then lifts up its fists and tosses them downward at them, as Kaikaina quickly jumped to the side and Tiger moved to the large gap between the monster's arms, as it smashes its fist at the floor, missing them.

Tiger then quickly jumped up on its right arm and then jumps upward to its right and jumps at the stone monster's head, as she swings her right claw upward, slashing the stone monster's face, leaving four claw marks on its face. In mid-air, White Tiger then plants both her feet on its face and pushes out it, launching herself away from it, back-flipping and landing her feet on the floor.

Kaikaina then ran around the stone monster, shooting her blasters at it, cutting some of it rock surface,

Then the stone monster looked up and saw Metabee, in the air, he was spinning his whole body as his geared up for a spinning helicopter kick, but when he hits his right foot against the monster's stone face, its face was completely rock-hard solid, making Metabee's kick attack not hurt him at all. Still in mid-air, Metabee quickly pulled his foot in, but the stone monster grabbed Metabee with its giant right hand and holding the Medabot near its face, as it stares at him. The monster then pulled its head back and shot it forward and head-butts Metabee, with great power and force, sending him flying across the room and hitting an wall.

Meanwhile, from behind a table, Jack was in the fetal position as he was hiding from the stone monster, in fear.

But then, Julie runs over to him, and kneels down to his lever, as she had an annoyed look on her face, as she glares at him.

"Aren't you gonna help us?!" Julie asked Jack, annoyed on how he's just hiding like a wimp, while their trying to take the monster down.

But Jack lifted his face from his knees and gave Julie a straight face, "Heck, no." He told her, as there was no way he was going up against a giant stone monster. But Jack then puts a smile on his face, as he snapped his fingers. "But my boys, will," He told Julie, with confidence, Jack then raised his head as he closes his eyes, "JACKBOTS, ANNIHILATE-A-FIY!" He yelled out,

Then, from the ceiling, two Jackbots floats down and got out there laser blaster and aimed them at the stone monster.

Kaikaina and White Tiger saw them and quickly jumped out of the way, as the Jackbots starts opening fire at the monster, knocking it back as the blaster shots were cutting it down to size, as a ton of dust and smoke started to cover half of the room, with the stone monster in it.

The Jackbots stops shooting, as they turned their head to look at each other, wondering if they got the monster.

But then, the stone monster, with the left side it's body was completely destroyed and gone, but it still charges towards the Jackbots, swinging it right fist, punching one Jackbot, sending it flying, but the other Jackbot quickly fired at the stone monster again, with full force, chopping it down and leaving nothing but a pile of rocks that was once the monster.

The Jackbot then turned around and gave Jack, a thumbs-up, meaning that the monster's gone.

Jack was still hiding behind the table, but he did see what happen and quickly stood up with a smile of glee and sparkles in his eyes. "Aw yeah, that's my boys!" He said in victory, as walked over to White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee, while doing a victory dance. "Shiftin' gears and kickin' rears!" Jack tells them, as he had a cocky smile on his face as he dances in victory.

But Tiger narrowed her eyes as she crosses her arms, as she glares at Jack. "Don't start setting up a victory parade, Jack (!) That was only one stone minion, Mandarin can just make more to replace that one." White Tiger explained to Jack, glaring at him.

Metabee nodded, agreeing with Tiger, "Yeah... And with the time machine destroyed and now there's no way to get A-Bomb back, we're all there is and we need to come up with a new plan to stop Mandarin." Metabee added, as he looked up on Jack.

But Jack just shrugged them off, "Nah, you're just saying that cause' you guys were gettin' pasted!" Jack told the team, "Not like my boys!" Jack told them, rubbing the fact that his Jackbots took down the stone monster instead of them.

Which makes Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all glare at him, with annoyed and frustrated looks, as each of their heads were red with annoyance.

"Let's hear it for the automatons, who gets it on!" Jack cheered, trying to act cool and hip, "Raise the roof, ooooa, ooooa! Ooooa, ooooa!" Jack yelled as his had his eyes closed and held his hands up.

But then, the whole house started shaking violently, making Jack stop his cheering as his smiled dropped and his eye widened, as he looked up and saw that not only the ceiling, but the entire house was being lifted up from the ground. Jack slowly drops his arms and looked up and watches his house get picked up by something.

As Jack's jaw literally drops to the ground, with complete speechlessness as he and the team saw that it was a stone monster, which was 20 times as big as the one they fought, holding up the house, while it glared down and the tiny teens.

White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee and Jack all looked speechless on how big that monster was.

"That... Big..." Metabee said, a little scared,

But Kaikaina shrugged her shoulders, "Mah, I've seen bigger," She mentioned, not that scared.

At seeing the giant stone monster, Jack's eyes literally crawl to the back of his head, in terror, he then drops to his knees and held out his hands. "I SURRENDER!" Jack yelled out, giving himself up to save his hide from the giant monster.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Mandarin's fortress in the Himalayas,

Inside his room, Randy was standing on one end of his hockey table, as he was playing it with one of Mandarin's stone minions.

Randy puts the puck on the air-table, with a serious smile on his face, "Alright! Show me you're game-face!" Randy told the stone minion,

But the minion just grunted in confusion on what was a game-face.

Randy then hits the puck and it glides across the table, but the stone minion didn't do anything, and the puck when into its goal.

Randy then looked annoyed, "Dude, you're supposed to block it!" Randy complained at the mindless, stone minion.

As it picked up the puck and held it near his face and the opens its mouth and tosses the puck in it, as it starts eating it.

Randy widen in shock, "No! You're not supposed ta-" But before Randy could say, he just sighed as he gave up. "OK, forget the hockey, how about some basketball?" Randy asked the stone monster, as he walked over to a basketball hoop.

But the stone monster charges towards it and tackles the basketball hoop, as they crashes into a wall.

Randy had a bored and sad look on his face, as he sighed,

But then the doors open and Mandarin enters the room, with Fin Fang Foom,

Randy turned and saw the two and smiled, "Gene, man of good times! Up for an little one on one air-hockey?" Randy asked, hoping.

But Mandarin shook his head, "Not right now, Randy, I actually have a surprise for you." He told Randy,

* * *

Now in Mandarin's throne room,

Mandarin and Randy were standing on top of the staircase, while Fin Fang Foom was standing behind Mandarin's throne.

"Behold! The fallen team S.P.D!" Mandarin yelled out, in joy, as from below, five stone monsters were walking towards their master.

But the stone monsters had jail cells in their bellies, and inside each of them, were White Tiger, Kaikaina, Julie, Metabee and Jack, all in each of them,the stone monsters all stood before their master, as he and Randy saw the trapped team S.P.D.

Mandarin laughed, "Finally, now my plans can continue, un-evaded..." He said, with voice of triumph.

"Uh, Gene, you might need to do a headcount, cause' A-Bomb's not here." Randy mentioned to him, as he looked a little discouraged, as he pointed his finger at them.

"What!?" Mandarin yelled in shock, as he teleported down the stairs and appeared, standing in front of Tiger. "Where's you're leader?" Mandarin asked Tiger, threateningly as he wanted to know where A-Bomb was.

But Tiger narrowed her eyes as she wasn't scared of him, "That's none of your business!" White Tiger told Mandarin, firmly.

But Mandarin chuckled as he raised his right hand, "No matter, I'm a bit of a... _Master of persuasion..._ " Mandarin said, as his hand started to glow with green fire, indicating that he was going to use his powers on them to make them talk.

"He's in the past!" Jack yelled out, quickly, which gets Mandarin's attention, as he turned to see the evil boy genius, who was leaning his head through the gap between his cell bars, as he had a smile and a sparkle in his eyes.

Randy walked down the stair, as he looked at Jack, "What?!" He said, after hearing that A-Bomb was in the past.

Jack smiled at Mandarin, with a look of hope and terror in his eyes, "Yeah, he traveled back in time to ask some guy named Espio for help!" Jack explained to Mandarin.

"A-Bomb is in the past?" Mandarin said, shocked and amazed on the fact that A-Bomb traveled back in time to get help from Espio.

Julie gave Mandarin a death glare, as she leaned close to her cell bars. "Yes, and now he's trapped there forever..." Julie told him, filled with hate.

"And it was _me_ who sent him back, Gene; I was really on your side all along. Stupid A-Bomb walked right into our trap! Woo-Hoo!" Jack cheered, as he gave him a thumbs-up, as he was lying about trapping A-Bomb in the past on purpose, just in the hope that Mandarin would let him go, saving his own skin. "You can let me go now." Jack tells Mandarin,

But Mandarin leans over to face Jack, while Jack's smile quickly changed into a look of fear, as his eyes crawls to the back of his head, as Mandarin faced him. "Forget it, Jack! One: I'm not buying it, and two: You out-used your usefulness, long before I ditched you." Mandarin told Jack, as he was not going to let him go.

Mandarin then pulls back as Jack's eyes return back to where they were.

"Really..? Even if I whimper..?" Jack asked, hoping, as he had a teary look in his eyes as he stuck his bottom lip out, giving Mandarin a puppy dog look, hoping it would make him reconsider.

Randy looked horrified, "Rick is really trapped in the past..?" He said, shocked that A-Bomb was gone.

Julie turned her head to give Randy a death glare, "Yeah and we'll never see him again, all because he tried to find a way to stop him..!" Julie turned her head to face Mandarin, before turning back to face Randy, "... And _you_..." She told him.

Randy looked sadden by this fact of A-Bomb, "I... I know I wanted to take you guys down, but trapped in the past... Rick..."

Mandarin walks over to Randy and puts his hand on his shoulder, "Forget him, Randy, at least we have the rest of them, A-Bomb isn't a threat anymore. Now then, to the dungeon with all of you, I'll finish you all, later." Mandarin told the team.

But Randy then widen his eyes in fear before quickly turned and faced Mandarin, with a look of hope, "Wait, maybe you don't have to kill them, maybe they could stay here... with me..." Randy asked Mandarin, as he smiled, with hope that Mandarin would let them live.

"I trust them as far as I can blast them, but if they swear their allegiance to me, I may let them alive." Mandarin told Randy,

Randy then turned to face his former teammates, "Come on, guys, think about it, you could live like kings, you can have anything you could ever want!" Randy explained to them,

Jack puts his hand through the gap between his cell bars. "Sold! You can let me go now." Jack said quickly, as he tried to chicken his way to freedom.

"The offer is not for _you_ , Jack." Mandarin told Jack, coldly.

"Geez, you really hold a grudge..." Jack said, as he pulled his hand back.

But Metabee shook his head as he grabbed hold of his cell bars, "Forget it, Cunningham!" He told him, as he looked at Randy with anger.

"We would never betray everything we believe in for personal gain... We're not you..." Tiger told Randy, as she glared daggers at him.

Randy looked shock and then saddens by this,

Mandarin then shrugged his shoulders, "Fine, then to the dungeon..." Mandarin said, as he raises his right hand,

Then the center of the floor opened with a swirling portal, then the stone monster spat out Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee and Jack, and all of them fell into the portal as they screamed before disappearing into the abyss, while Mandarin and Randy watched them, as the portal closed, as Randy looked horrified as he watched his former friends get swallowed up.

"Now then, how do you play this...? Air hockey?" Mandarin asked Randy.

* * *

Now, in the deepest part of Mandarin's fortress,

In a large room, with jail cells everywhere, in cells of their own, White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee and Jack were all trapped in jail cells.

Tiger sat on the floor, as she leans her back on the wall of her cell. "So, Mandarin is just gonna keep us locked up, until he wants to kill us?" Tiger said, having a look of anger in her eyes.

But Julie stands up and walks over to her bars, "Don't worry, guys, Gene forgot that I can change my size, I'll just turn into Gorem and break out of this cell, no problem." Julie told her teammate, as she had a confident smile on her face.

But as Julie grows and changes into Gorem, she was getting bigger, but the cell or even the bars weren't breaking, causing Gorem to really get pushed up against the sides, getting crushed.

"GOOG! BAD IDEA, BAD IDEA!" Gorem said, as it was really getting cramped in her cell, as Gorem then quickly shrinks back down and changes back into Julie, as she looked a little frazzled.

Jack stood in his cell, as he looked annoyed, as his arms were crossed. "Come on, there's gotta be a way we can get outta here!" Jack said,

But Metabee turned to look at Jack with anger, "What's this _WE_? You tried to sell us out and crawl back to Mandarin!" Metabee yelled at him, reminding him of that.

But Jack shrugged his shoulders as he closes his eyes. "Hey what can I say, I like to keep my options open." Jack retorts back, uncaring.

Kaikaina stood in her cell, leaning her back against the wall, as she hanged her head down in defeat. "Hate to say it, guys, but I'm afraid we're hosed..." Kaikaina said, depressed, as she slides down the wall and sits down. "... There's just not bit of hope for us..."

But then, just outside of Kaikaina's cell, the floor had a man-hole cover that started too rumbled, violently, which quickly catches Kaikaina and the rest of the gang's attention.

The man-hole cover shook more violently, until it gets punched upward, by a familiar, large, armored, big blue, three fingered fist.

The fist then lowered into the man-hole and emerging from it, was a familiar, spikey, blue, pointy eared, hulk, A-Bomb!

A-Bomb had a blue necklace around his neck and a rucksack on his back, as he smiled with glee at seeing his friends, "We ain't hosed yet, Kai, like I said, I'm 80% sure will come back from this strong!" He told them,

Julie quickly ran to her bars, as she smiles with complete surprise and joy at who she was seeing. "Rick!"

White Tiger quickly stands up, looking amazed, "Rick!"

Jack wasn't happy as he just looked confused, "Rick?"

Kaikaina quickly stands up, sounding happy, "Rick!"

But Metabee looked terrified as he was looking at something else. "LOOK OUT!" He yelled as he pointed his finger at the thing.

A-Bomb turned around and looked up and saw two giant stone monsters, standing before him, one of the monsters raises fists up, as it was about to smash A-Bomb, but A-Bomb quickly jumped out of the man-hole and jumps over the two monsters, as he quickly, in mid-air, aimed his right palm at the stone monsters, as A-Bomb's necklace starts to glow with a bright blue light,

"冰風格：冰!" A-Bomb yelled out Chinese words, as his right hand blasted out an ice blast, which hits the stone monsters and freezes them in solid ice.

A-Bomb falls back to the ground, towards the frozen stone monsters, as he lifted both his fists up and swung them down, smashing the stone monster's head, shattering them into small pieces, A-Bomb lands safely on the floor, as the stone monsters crumble apart behind him, into nothing but two piles of rubble.

A-Bomb closed his eyes and smiled at his friends... and Jack. "Long time, no see, guys!" He said, sounding confident,

Julie just looked at A-Bomb, completely speechless and happy that A-Bomb was here, in present. "Rick! But how… I thought… How?" Julie couldn't put it into word on trying to figure out how A-Bomb was back in their time, and how he looked like he didn't age a day.

A-Bomb walked over to her, with a proud smile on his face, "Well, it's a pretty good story, with a very engaging tale, filled with twists and turns and a real heartwarming-"

"Hate to interrupt you're, _already riveting story_ , A-Bomb..." Jack interrupts A-Bomb, as he looked bored and annoyed, making him stop from telling his tale and turned to look at Jack. "... But maybe you should get us outta here, first. Y'know, before Gene shows up and turns us all _crispy!"_ Jack tells A-Bomb; remaining him that Mandarin could come by and kill them if A-Bomb just tells his story.

A-Bomb realized this, and awkwardly smiled, "Oh yeah, good idea… Everybody, step away from your cell bars!" A-Bomb told everyone, as they did. A-Bomb then raised his right palm and had a serious look on his face. "冰風格：凍結箭頭!" A-Bomb yelled out,

As A-Bomb blasts a beam of ice that hits each one of their cell bars, completely freezing them in solid ice.

White Tiger then swings her left claw at the frozen bars and shatters them on contact, freeing her from her cell.

Julie smiled as she throws her right fist and punches her bars, breaking them with ease.

Kaikaina jumped up and spun her body around and swings her left foot and breaks the bars.

Metabee charges towards his bars and breaks through them,

Jack raised his right hand up and swings it at his bars, but when his hand come into contact with the frozen bars, the bars didn't break or even cracked a little, due to Jack not being as strong as the gang, and to this, he hurts his hand, quickly causing him to pull his hand back, as it quickly started to throb in pain.

"OW, OW..! A little help, please..?" Jack asked them for some assistance on freeing him.

Then Julie walked over to Jack's cell, with a straight face, as she raised her right hand near one bar, she quickly flicks it with her pinkie finger, which breaks on impact, while smashing into the other bars, breaking them.

Julie lowered her hand and quickly closed her eyes and smiled, while Jack looked sad and embarrassed by the display of his extreme lack of strength.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, team S.P.D. and Jack managed to escape from the fortress, and hiding out in a mountain cave, all six of them were sitting around an open fire.

Ava turned to look at Julie and Jack, who were sitting next to her, "We'll be safe here for now, it won't be long before Mandarin finds out we're gone." Ava tells her teammates,

Kaikaina leans over to A-Bomb, as she looked at him, "How'd you do it, Rick? How'd you get back to our time?" Kaikaina asked him, wanting to know how he did it.

Metabee pointed his index finger at A-Bomb's necklace, "I bet you used that pretty lookin' necklace to get here!" Metabee guessed, happily.

Julie nodded, "Gotta be," She said, as she smiled at A-Bomb,

Jack just looked bored as he looked at A-Bomb, "Sooo, obvious..." He said,

But A-Bomb smiled, as he closes his eyes and rose up his finger. "Not quite..." He tells them,

"Really?" Metabee asked,

A-Bomb turned to face him, "Ah-" As he was about to say something,

"But then, how'd you do it, Rick?" Ava interrupted A-Bomb, asking him,

A-Bomb turned to looked at Ava, "Ah-" As he was about to say something,

"Stop interrupting him and he'll tell us!" Kaikaina yelled at Ava, interrupting A-Bomb, as she had had her hands on her hips.

A-Bomb then turned to give Kaikaina an annoyed frown, for interrupting him, as Kaikaina removes her hands from her hips and signals him to speak.

As he can now speak, without interruption, A-Bomb's face then quickly changed into a calm smile. "After realizing that Jack sent me 2,500 years into the past, without way to return..." A-Bomb explained,

While Ava and Julie quickly turned their heads to give Jack disapproving frowns, which catches him off-guard,

Jack then got annoyed, as he looked away and crosses his arms, "How many times do I gotta say _'My bad'_..." Jack said, annoyed,

A-Bomb had a straight face as he shrugged his shoulders, "... At first, I panicked a little..."

* * *

(Flashback: 2,500 years ago)

* * *

In ancient China, in a village,

At the center square, next to a tree,

A-Bomb was running around Espio The Chameleon and his students, xiaolin monk; Hank, little girl; Maizie. As A-Bomb was yelling his head off in terror,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A-Bomb screamed as he ran around them, while Espio, Hank and Maizie was just standing there, watching him run around them.

Until, from up above, a bo staff came down and hits A-Bomb over the head, hard, causing him to stop screaming and running, as he falls down to the ground, in a bit of a daze.

As Espio, Hank and Maizie looked up and saw, in the tree, standing on a branch, was Espio's other student, little girl; Janina, as she was standing on a branch, while holding the bo staff in her hands, as she looked down on A-Bomb, giving him a annoyed scowl.

"THAT… was getting annoying…" Janina said scowling at him, as A-Bomb's screaming was really getting on her nerves.

A-Bomb then sits up, while Janina climbs down for the tree, joining up with Espio, Hank and Maizie. A-Bomb looked up and stares at them, as Espio knees down to look at A-Bomb.

"Rick, calm down, take a deep breath and tell us what's wrong." Espio tells him, calmly,

A-Bomb starts to explain to him what was wrong,

 _'After I explained about the problem, Espio gave me some extremely sagely retort,'_ A-Bomb narrated,

Espio stands up, and gives A-Bomb straight face, "I'm sorry, Rick but I don't have some spell that will get you back to your time." Espio tells him, completely straight and forward.

Maizie raised up her index finger, as she looked at A-Bomb, "I mean, there is, but the person who created it, hid the scroll of it somewhere, where no one, not even Master Espio will ever find..." Maizie explained to A-Bomb, talking and acting mysteriously.

A-Bomb sighed, as he stands up and looks at the four of them, looking upset. "What am I gonna do now, my friends back in my time desperately needs my help, I can't do anything if I'm stuck here!" A-Bomb explained to Espio and his students, as he was deeply worried for his friends.

But Espio smiled as he steps forward and places his hand on A-Bomb's shoulder, making him looked down at the ninja master,

"Stop for a minute... Breathe... Look at the situation from a different point of view... And meditate on this, Rick... Wait with great patience... And the answer you seek with find you... In time..." Espio tells A-Bomb, wisely as he smiled at the spiky blue hulk.

A-Bomb just stood there, as he didn't know what to said, but all he could do was bow his head at the ninja master, as he closed his eyes.

"I'll... I'll try... Thank you..." A-Bomb said, thanking Espio,

But as A-Bomb lifted up his head, and smiled, as he opens his eyes, to his surprise, he saw that Espio was gone, as if he just disappeared with the wind.

While Hank, Janina and Maizie were still standing there, looking at him,

A-Bomb then looked around, searching to see where Espio was, but was completely gone.

"Espio? Espio!" A-Bomb called out, but nothing,

Maizie then walks over to him, giving him a gentle smile, "Don't worry, Master Espio does that at times." She tells A-Bomb, as she looked up on him.

A-Bomb sighed as he walked to the tree and leans his back against it, thinking.

"Maybe we should do what Master Espio said, we should meditate on this." Hank mentions to A-Bomb,

* * *

Outside of the village, now in an open meadow,

A-Bomb was standing on the grass, with Hank, Janina and Maizie, standing in front of him.

"Just empty your mind and relax every muscle in your body and get lost in the Zen." Janina instructed A-Bomb, as she, Hank and Maizie all sat down on the grass and crossed their legs.

A-Bomb sighed with slight annoyance as he sat on the grass and crosses his legs. "OK, fine, I'll just sit here…" He said, until his head enlarged with an annoyed look on it, "… For 2,500 years (!)" He said sarcastically, as his head shrunk back to normal size, as A-Bomb closed his eyes to meditate. "… Maybe _then_ I'll think of something..." He said.

 _'And then, from out of nowhere, a large strike of inspiration hits me like a Truckinstein and demolition derby!'_ A-Bomb narrated,

As A-Bomb's face then brightens up, as he opens his eyes widely with a big smile on his face, as he gets an idea. "That's it!" A-Bomb yelled, excited as he found a way.

* * *

(Flash-forward: Present)

* * *

A-Bomb smiled at his teammates as they were still sitting around the fire.

"I remembered what Espio told me about waiting with great patience and then I knew what I had to do to get back to the future: Waiting… So waited I did!" A-Bomb smiled proudly as he puts his hands on his hips and closed his eyes.

But Ava, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee and Jack just stares at A-Bomb with confusion on what he just said,

"You… waited..?" Metabee asked A-Bomb, in disbelief.

"… For 2,500 years…" Ava added, as she raised her left palm up, not believing him,

"… But you don't have wrinkles or liver spots…" Julie mentioned, as she looked confused.

"… Or that gross old person smell!" Kaikaina added as well, as none of them believed that A-Bomb actually waited for 2,500 years and still looked as young as when he went through time.

But A-Bomb kept a smile on his face, "Nope, cuz I had this little trinket!" A-Bomb told them, as he lifts up his necklace with his right thumb.

* * *

(Flashback: 2,500 years ago)

* * *

 _'It took a month but I managed to learn Chi magic from Espio's students,'_

A-Bomb was at the bottom of a waterfall, as the falling water was pouring on top of him, while Hank, Janina and Maizie standing by the near the river, watching him, as A-Bomb was standing as the water was pouring down on him with great force, but A-Bomb stood his ground, as his eyes were closed.

* * *

Then, A-Bomb was in a dojo, sitting on the floor, meditating with Hank, Janina and Maizie,

* * *

 _'Soon after, they gave me a necklace to help amplify my Chi, while also learning the spell I needed.'_

A-Bomb was standing outside the gates of the village with the rucksack, as he was facing Hank, Janina and Maizie standing by the gate, as Hank gave A-Bomb the necklace, as he and Janina and Maizie all had proud smiles as they looked at A-Bomb.

A-Bomb takes the necklace and puts it over his head and around his neck, as he looks at it. A-Bomb then bowed his head at them, in respect, as they bowed their head as well.

As they lifted up their heads, A-Bomb then turned and began to walk away, leaving the village and following the trail, as he was walking away, he turned his head to look at Hank, Janina and Maizie, as they stayed behind at the village gate. A-Bomb smiled as he waved goodbye to them, as Hank, Janina and Maizie smiled as they waved goodbye to A-Bomb as well.

* * *

A-Bomb was then, climbing a mountain, with heavy snow getting blown in his face, as A-Bomb was climbing a mountain in the Himalayas.

' _It took a little longer to get to the Himalayas, but I managed to reach the Makulan temple where Gene raised his fortress,'_

A-Bomb grabs hold of a cliff edge and pulls himself up it, as he stands up on the surface and sees a cave, inside the mountain and below the Makulan temple. He then walked into the cave, going deeper into it,

Until A-Bomb reaches the end of the cave and leaned his back on the wall and sits down, A-Bomb then took a deep breath as he held up his hand near each other, as he closed his eyes.

"冰風格：冰水籠!" A-Bomb yelled out in Chinese, as a small orb of blue energy was forming between his hands.

And then the orb explodes, covering the whole cave, with a huge blast of light, after the light died down, A-Bomb was frozen in a huge piece of ice, as he still was in the pose he was in and his eyes were still closed.

 _'I froze myself... And thanks to the gamma rays in my bloodstream kept my insides from freezing and due to my thick armored skin kept me in a suspended animation and kept my body from aging.'_

With A-Bomb frozen, the entrance to the cave, collapse on itself, completely covering and blocking it with rocks, trapping A-Bomb inside,

Then time begins to pass, as day and night was passing by at an accelerating pace,

' _And I waited... Days became weeks... Weeks became months... And months became years...'_

Then time slowed down as it had reached a point of time,

 _'... Finally, 2,500 years later..!'_

Then, the mountain then had large spike burst out of it, bending and curving, as then every corner of the mountain, and one spike came out of the ground,

 _'Mandarin raised his fortress!'_

As something fell out of the mountain,

 _'And with it... Me!'_

The thing was A-Bomb, still frozen in the ice, as he pummel to the bottom of the mountain. It hits the ground, without breaking, inside the ice, A-Bomb's eyes were still shut, until they open widely and saw where he was.

He then quickly closed them as he uses both his retractable wrists spikes and spins them like a buzzsaw, cutting the ice from the inside, as it starts to crack.

With the ice weakened, A-Bomb then smashed out of the ice, freeing himself, as he lands on the ground and stands up for the first after his thousand year slumber.

* * *

(Flash forward: Present)

* * *

A-Bomb smiled with at his friends... and Jack,

"And that's how I make it back to the future to help you guys!" A-Bomb finished telling his story, as he puts his hands on his hips and closed his eyes, smiling with pride.

But Ava, Julie and Jack's jaws were dropped on the ground, while Kaikaina and Metabee's faceplates were stretched to the ground, symbolizing with Ava, Julie and Jack's jaws drop. As Ava, Julie, Metabee and Jack's eyes were widen, as that was the most long-winded story they have ever heard.

But then, A-Bomb's smile disappears, as he hugged himself to get warm, as he was shivering,

"Ooohhh... B-b-b-but then again, b-b-being in that ice for that long, c-c-can really g-give a g-g-guy a c-c-c-cold! D-d-does anyone got a b-blanket or some h-h-h-hot chocolate?" A-Bomb asked, hoping as he was shivering with chills.

Julie then stands up and walks over to the shivering A-Bomb, as she had a gentle smile on her face.

"No..." She said as none of them had blanket or hot chocolate, But then Julie hugged A-Bomb, putting her arms around his neck and pushes her right cheek up against A-Bomb's left cheek, the hug catches A-bomb off-guard, as Julie smiled, "... But how about a big, warm hug, you clever, clever hulk, you!" Julie told him, happy that A-Bomb found a way back here to help them.

A-Bomb smiled, happy, as his face blushed from having Julie close to him. "Uh, that'll do, that'll do nicely, thank you!" A-Bomb smiled, as he really happy that Julie was hugging him.

"So, wait, you can speak Chinese?" Metabee asked A-Bomb, wondering about how A-Bomb can cast Chi spell by saying it in Chinese.

Julie then let's go of A-Bomb, as he looked at Metabee, "是的这并不容易，但我设法学习，并且可以讲流利的中文，我被告知，志的符咒的唯一途径是说他们在中国...和加它让我听起来冷却器。" A-Bomb tells Metabee, speaking in Chinese, as he smiled, showing off his new language.

Ava leans in, as she looked at A-Bomb, "So, you also got what we need to stop Mandarin?" She asked, him, hoping.

A-Bomb nodded, as he takes his rucksack off his back and opens it up, reaching his hand in it, and pulls something out of it. It was the black urn that Espio gave him, and he holds it up to show everyone.

"Espio gave this urn to use it to trap Mandarin." A-Bomb explained to them,

Kaikaina looks at the urn, "Whoa, so that's what we're gonna use to take down Gene?" She asked,

A-Bomb smiled as he nodded, "Yeah, all we need to do is to get close to Mandarin, and we'll be able to trap him inside it, taking him down once and for all!" A-Bomb explained to them,

"Uh, Rick, this plan slightly half baked, how are we support to trap Mandarin if he can over-power all of us with one attack." Ava explained to A-Bomb,

"Maybe we don't need to rush him; all we need is to sneak up on him and BAM! Mandarin is gonna be in that urn like a cookie in a jar!" Metabee tells his teammates,

But Julie shook her head, "But what about all of his stone minions, Fin Fang Foom... And Randy..." She mentions that Mandarin will have an army waiting for them.

A-Bomb looked at his teammates, "Don't worry, I've got a plan." He told them,

* * *

A few hours later, inside of Mandarin's fortress, in his room,

Randy was sitting up on large window sill, placing cards on top of this other, making a house of cards that was in the shape of the SHED.

Randy looked bored as he sighed, as he was about to put another card on top of it.

But then, a missile comes in from nowhere and hits the house of cards, blowing it up, as Randy jumped back in surprise as his card house was blown up.

He turned to looked out the window, and saw Gorem outside, holds herself up on the side of the fortress, as she was glaring at Randy through the window, while on her left shoulder, White Tiger, Kaikaina and Metabee were stand on it, while Metabee's head was down as the twin rocket barrels were smoking.

"Hey, Cunningham, lookin' an little down for the guy who has everything (!)" Tiger joked, as she glared at him,

Randy stands up and smiles at them, "What are you guys doing out of your cages..? Have you changed your mind and decided to join me?" Randy asked him, hoping.

"Nope, would rather take a blaster shot to the face!" Metabee told Randy, coldy,

"WE ESCAPED, RANDY, SO BE OUR FRIEND AND LET US GO." Gorem told Randy, with a serious look in her eyes.

"Or be a total loser and come after us." Kaikaina added, insulting him,

Randy's smile quickly disappears and turns into a dark scowl, as he glared daggers at them, "You guys better run..." Randy said, as he reached into his pocket and pulls out his Ninja mask and puts it on, transforming into the Ninja. "... Cause' I'm comin' after you..." Ninja told them, threateningly.

"Have it your way," Tiger glared at him, as Gorem lets go and falls down the fortress,

Ninja then turned to face the door of his room, "Guards!" He yelled out,

As three giant stone monsters came out of the ground, and Fin Fang Foom, quickly flew into the room and Ninja jumps up on lands on Chinese dragon's head.

"We've got some _former_ friends to catch..." Ninja told them,

* * *

Meanwhile, in Mandarin's throne room,

Mandarin was sitting on his throne, as his head was resting on his right fist, as his right elbow was on the throne's arm-rests, as Mandarin was fast asleep.

But unknown to him, hiding at the bottom of the staircase, A-Bomb and Jack were crouched down, hiding behind a pillar, while Jack was holding the urn in his hands, A-Bomb peaks passed the pillar and sees that Mandarin was sleeping.

A-Bomb smiled as he turned and looked at Jack, "OK, he's asleep, now remember, Jack, once the urn is open, there's gonna be a huge blast of light coming out of it, you just need to point the light at Gene." A-Bomb whispered to Jack, quietly so he doesn't wake up Mandarin.

A-Bomb turned to peek to check to see if Mandarin was still sleeping,

Jack then holds up the urn, as he puts his hand on the lid and pulls it, but the lid didn't come off, Jack then looked confused, as he pulled of the lid harder but the lid still didn't come off, Jack got annoyed and frustration as he pulls and pulls but the lid still couldn't come off, Jack then got angry and starts biting the lid with his teeth to get it to open.

A-Bomb looked over his shoulder and sees Jack biting the urn, and then quickly turned around and looked anger. "Stop goofin' around and just open the urn, will ya!" A-Bomb whispered loudly at Jack,

Jack stops biting the urn and looks at A-bomb, with worried look on his face, "I'm tryin', it wouldn't open!" Jack whispered back at A-Bomb,

A-Bomb then turned his body and pointed his finger at Jack, "What do ya mean it wouldn't open?! It an urn, all, it's does is open and sits on a counter!" A-Bomb whispered, complaining a little louder.

"Hey, I thought it could, this urn must be different then the first one." Jack said, as he looked at the urn.

But then A-Bomb quickly grabbed the urn and grabs the lid and pulls on it, trying to get it off, "Espio and Hank told me that all I had to do is open the urn and aim it at Mandarin and he'll sucked in, but now, all of a sudden, we now have Mandarin right where we want him and the urn isn't opening! Why isn't it opening, do I need to say a spell to open, to I talk to it, asking it to open, or does it just open when it feels like it, I was told that it would be simple and when I need it to open, it wouldn't open, AND WORDS CAN NOT _DESCRIBE_ HOW MUCH I REALLY, **_REALLY NEED TO OPEN IT!_** " A-Bomb yelled out, in anger, annoyance and frustration, as he closes his eyes and angrily shakes the urn in his hands.

"Would you like me to try?" A voice asked A-Bomb,

As A-Bomb still had his eyes closed, as he turned to the voice and smile, while Jack closed his eyes and smiled with him, "Aw, thanks, that would be so-" A-Bomb said, until he opened his eyes and saw the person who asked,

"GGGAAAAAAHHHHH!" A-Bomb and Jack screamed out in terror, as they saw Mandarin, floating before them, as his hands were glowing green, as A-Bomb's yelling woke him up.

Mandarin then rose up his right hand, near his helmet, "I'm sure I can open it, _this_ way!" He said as he aimed his hand at them and blasts green energy at them,

While A-Bomb and Jack ran for their lives, as Mandarin was blasting them around the room,

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the fortress, now out of the Himalayas,

Gorem was running across a forest, with a couple of stone monsters were chasing her on the ground, while Fin Fang Foom was flying after her in the air, with Ninja on his head.

On Gorem's left shoulder, White Tiger, Kaikaina and Metabee and turned and saw them coming after them.

Fin Fang Foom then lowers and gets closer to Gorem, while Ninja puts his hands together and creates a fireball.

"Ninja Tengu Fireball!" Ninja yelled out as he throws the fireball at them,

Tiger quickly charged forward and sharpens her claws, as she leaps forward, keeping her body straight, as she sticks both her claws over her head and her body spun around extremely fast, like a drill.

"YAH!" White Tiger yelled out, as she dove, claws first into the fireball, flying straight through it, as her fast spin created a wing tunnel around her to extinguish the fire.

Tiger then flew towards Fin Fang Foom, and with a surprised Ninja, she tackles Ninja, causing both of them to fall off of the dragon and pummels to the ground.

Gorem looked over her shoulder and saw Tiger and Ninja fall to the ground, as she stops running and turns around, shifting her body around, and clutches her right fist and tosses it upward, at Fin Fang Foom, punching the dragon and sending it flying into the sky.

Gorem then lowered her fist as she starts glow, and begins to shrink down, changing back into Julie, as she returning to normal size, Kaikaina and Metabee quickly jumps off her shoulder and lands next to her. As the three of them saw a couple of stone monster, charging towards them, and saw from a distance, Ninja and Tiger hitting the ground, rolling a bit.

As the rolled, Ninja quickly puts both his feet on Tiger's stomach and pushes her off him, knocking her upward, as she quickly recovered and did a back-flip and lands on the ground, on her hands and feet.

Ninja and White Tiger, both stands up before each other, glaring at each other,

Ninja then leaps forward and throws his left fist at Tiger, who quickly sidesteps to the left, dodging he punch and she quickly swings her right leg and kicks Ninja in the stomach, with great force, and kicking him back a few feet, and his feet lands on the ground, as he had his right arm around his stomach.

Ninja then recovers and jumped backwards, reaching both his hands into his belt, "Ninja Rings!" Ninja yelled out as he throws a ton of Ninja Rings at Tiger, heading towards her.

But White Tiger sharpens her claws as she raises them up, and with a giant swing, her claws created a small but strong, windy tunnel, that hits and knocks the Ninja Rings back, away from her, as they just drops to the ground.

Ninja looked surprised by that, as he looked at his grounded Rings, but then, he looked up and saw Tiger, charging towards him, claws at the ready, as she parry's them at Ninja,

But Ninja quickly reached both his hands into his belt and pulls something out, "Ninja Sais!" Ninja yelled out, as he quickly blocks both of Tiger's claws with Ninja Sais, the two of them were pushing on each other, with her claws and his Sais, while Ninja and Tiger glared daggers at each other.

Meanwhile, Kaikaina and Metabee rolled on the ground, dodging a giant fist, as it smashes into the ground,

Kaikaina and Metabee gets back up and aims their blasters and gauntlets at the stone monster and starts shooting it, cutting it down to size.

While Julie had both her hands on a stone monster's hand as she gritted her teeth, as she was spinning her whole body around, with the stone monster getting swung as well, until Julie lets go of it, tossing it towards two other stone monsters, crashing into them and breaking each of them into little, tiny rumble and pebbles.

Julie stopped spinning and looked at the pile of rocky remains, until she turned and saw another stone monster, charging towards her, with its left fist up, and tossed it back at her, but Julie quickly jump back and the stone monster's fist smashes into the ground, as Julie quickly ran up, jumped onto its fist and runs up its arm, until she reaches its shoulder and jumps up.

The stone monster looks up and saw Julie, as she up in the air, held both her hands over her head and locks her fingers with other, as she starts falling towards the monster and swings her locked-fists down. As her fists hits the stone monster's head, complete smashing and shattering it, along with its torso, reducing the stone monster to rubble.

Julie lands on the ground and stands up to look down at the pile of rocks, until she turned and saw Kaikaina and Metabee, as they were running around jumping and dodging the stone monster they were fighting, attacks.

Julie then runs up to help them, but then, from behind her, Fin Fang Foom, flies in and grabs her with his giant claws, picking her up from the ground and flies upward, with her.

Julie was caught off-guard, as her eyes were widen as she looked at the dragon, as he roared at her, Julie then narrowed her eyes as she grabs hold of one of Fin Fang Foom's fingers and bends it, upward all the way, breaking the finger.

Fin Fang Foom roared out in pain, as he lets go of Julie to tend to his broken finger, as Julie starts falling to the ground, as she looked and saw that she was falling towards the stone monster that was fighting Kaikaina and Metabee.

Kaikaina and Metabee both jumped up and aimed their blasters and gauntlet at the monster, shooting it, but the monster quickly swings its right arm at them, hitting and knocking them back, causing Kaikaina and Metabee to roll on the ground, both of them lied on the ground and looked up and saw the stone monster standing before, as it raised both its fists up, about to smash them.

But then, from up-above, a familiar, giant stone foot, came down and stomped on the stone monster, crushing it into the ground, as Kaikaina and Metabee looked up and saw that the foot belonged to Gorem, as she stood up, before shrinking back down and changing back into Julie.

Meanwhile, White Tiger and Ninja were still fighting, as Ninja jumped over Tiger and tosses a fireball at her, but Tiger quickly leapt and rolled on the ground, dodging the attack.

Tiger gets up and Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee run up to join her, while Ninja lands on his feet, and stands before them, as they all glared at each other.

Ninja sees from a far, the piles of rock that was once monsters, he then chuckled, "So, ya smashed a few boulder monsters! Big whoop, ten more will just replace them!" Ninja told them, as he raises his hand and snaps his fingers.

And then, ten more stone monsters burst out of the ground, while Fin Fang Foom lands behind Ninja, all glaring at the team.

White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all stood there, speechless on the fact that they were out-numbered, then all of them quickly started running away, while Ninja, Fin Fang Foom and the stone monsters chased after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside Mandarin's fortress, in the throne room,

A-Bomb and Jack were dodging Mandarin's energy blast, as A-Bomb was on the ground and Jack was flying with his heli-pack.

Mandarin starts floating up as he blasts some more energy from his hands.

Jack quickly shuts off his heli-pack and falls to the floor, dodging a blast,

Jack hits the floor and A-Bomb ran up to him and hands him the urn, "Get the urn open, I'll hold him off!" a-Bomb told Jack, as he turned and looked at Mandarin, as he was ready for a fight.

Mandarin was floating towards them, with his hands glowing with green fire, A-Bomb then jumps up at Mandarin, to tackle him, but Mandarin quickly smacks A-Bomb with his right hand, sending him flying into a wall.

Mandarin then glares at Jack, as he floats towards him, while Jack looked scared and grabbed on the lid and tries to open the urn, as he was panicking.

Mandarin then aimed his right fist at Jack, about to blast him, but then, from the side, an ice blast hits Mandarin's hand, knocking him a bit, which makes Mandarin look at his frozen hand, and turned to look at the side, seeing A-Bomb, as he was aiming his right hand at him while his necklace was glowing.

Mandarin was surprised on that A-Bomb knows Chi magic, but he quickly blasts him with his left fist, sending him flying, as Mandarin breaks the ice by making his hand into a fist, as he quickly flies towards Jack, to attack him.

"RRAAHH!" Jack screams like a girl, as he saw Mandarin, heading towards him,

But then, A-Bomb leaps and tackled Mandarin, sending both of them flying and smashing into a pillar and then into a wall.

Now in another room, A-Bomb and Mandarin smashing into the floor, leaving a trail of broken flooring, A-Bomb was on top of Mandarin, as he starts punches Mandarin's helmet with one fist after the other, but Mandarin quickly grabbed A-Bomb's left fist with his right hand and starts to push him back, and then throws his head forward and head-butts A-Bomb with great force, sending him flying and hitting the ceiling.

Mandarin then floats upward, off the ground, and flies towards to the old in the wall to the throne room, while A-Bomb falls and hits the floor, face-first.

Mandarin flies through the hole into the throne and sees Jack, as he was still pulling on the lid, trying to get the urn open but to no avail, Mandarin then aim his right hand at Jack, to blast him,

"FOCUS ON ME!" A-Bomb yelled out as he jumped towards Mandarin,

But Mandarin quickly turned around and clothed-lined him with his right arm, causing A-Bomb to tumble and fall to the floor of the throne room.

Mandarin then quickly grabbed A-Bomb by his neck with his right hand and lifts him up with great strength, while A-Bomb struggled as he grabs onto Mandarin's wrist, trying to get Mandarin to release him.

A-Bomb had a painful look on his face, as he was getting cut off for oxygen, as Mandarin raised his left fist, aiming it at A-Bomb, "Not so fun when you're on the other side of the fist, is it, A-Bomb." Mandarin told A-Bomb,

But A-Bomb narrowed his eyes as he glared at Mandarin, "我知道你是誰，我知道你失去了什麼，但你不能這樣做，這不是她想要的，看到你毀了自己..." A-Bomb told Mandarin, in Chinese.

This makes Mandarin hold off his punch, as he was caught-off guard from what A-Bomb said,

"我不是在摧毀自己，我必須為她做這件事，讓她的靈魂安息與平安，我不會讓你或任何人阻礙我的目標和承諾..." Mandarin yelled in Chinese,

As he throws his fist and punches A-Bomb in the stomach, with great power and strength, sending him flying and smashing into 4 pillars and falls to the floor and tumbles a bit and lies on the floor, near Jack, who looked scared, while holding the urn.

A-Bomb struggled to get back up, but Mandarin floats towards the two, holding both his hands up, as green fire was come off it.

* * *

Meanwhile, back outside the fortress, outside the Himalayas,

Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee were all still running from the stone monster, while Ninja was standing on Fin Fang Foom's head, while the Chinese dragon was flying.

The four of them reaches a cliff that was in a horseshoe shape, and they were trapped in, with the stone monsters cornering them. They then charges towards them, to fight,

Fin Fang Foom lands on the ground and Ninja jumps off and he saw that Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee weren't fight the stone monsters, they were just backing away from them, as they chased them.

"What the juice is wrong with you guys, you guys can just take them down, easy!" Ninja said frustrated on how Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee ain't even fighting.

White Tiger was back-flipping away from a stone monster, as it was smashing the ground with its fists at her.

"It's like you guys ain't even tryin' to put up a fight…" Ninja said looking annoyed until his eyes widen in shock and arms dropped as he just put something together. "… Because you're not..!" Ninja realized that they were just distracting them.

"Quick!" Ninja yelled out, as the stone monsters stopped chasing team S.P.D. and looked at Ninja, "… Back to the fortress!" Ninja ordered them, as he quickly turns around and jumps on Fin Fang Foom's head and the dragon quickly flies back to Mandarin's fortress.

While the stone monsters runs back to the fortress,

As White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all stepped out of the cliff and watched them head back to the fortress.

"Looks like Randy figured it out." Metabee mentioned,

Julie then turned to look at Tiger, "You think we gave A-Bomb and Jack enough time to trap Mandarin?" She asked, worrying and hoping.

But then, from the ground below them, something burst out and grabbed the four of them, and lifted them up, after the dust cleared, Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all looked down and saw that they were grabbed by two giant stone monsters, as the held them in their hands.

"I got a hunch that's sayin'... No..." Kaikaina answered, awkwardly,

* * *

Back in Mandarin's fortress, in the throne room,

"Gene! The prisoners escaped!" Ninja yelled out, as he was running to the throne room, "I think they set an-"

But when Ninja entered the room, he quickly stopped, as his eyes widen in surprisement as he saw Mandarin, sitting on his throne, as he looked at Ninja, who was standing at the doorway.

"No need to worry, Randy, they were a threat but now, they're not." Mandarin tells Ninja, as he shows him, floating in the air, in green rings of fire was A-Bomb and Jack, hanging upside down.

A-Bomb turned his head saw Ninja, "Nice seein' you again Randy... (!)" A-Bomb said, coldly at Ninja.

Mandarin then stands up and sees, now entering though the main door was five stone monsters, with four of them having White Tiger, Kaikaina, Julie and Metabee in their stomach cages, as they all reached the center of the throne room.

"Excellent, the gang's all here..." Mandarin said, satisfied at seeing all of team S.P.D. here and trapped.

Kaikaina looked up from her cell and looked at the floating A-Bomb and Jack, "I'm takin' another hunch and sayin' that the whole, urn thing didn't work out as planned..?" She asked,

Then, Mandarin raised his left hand and aimed it to the right and the urn floats towards him, as he grabs it and holds it in his hand.

"You actually got this urn from Espio, I'm impressed that you went through time itself to get it, but how like Espio to forget to tell you how to use it..." Mandarin mocked A-Bomb and the team.

As the fifth stone monster grabs A-Bomb and Jack and puts them in its mouth, swallowing them and sending them into its stomach cage.

"That chameleon was always lazy... smart but still lazy..." Mandarin said, as he turns and places the urn on the right arm-rest of his throne. Mandarin then turned back to face his captured enemies, "Now then, back to pressing matter, the demise of team S.P.D!" He said,

"Not so fast, Gene!" Julie yelled out, which catches Mandarin's attention as he turned to look at her. As she was pointed her finger at him, with a determined face, "Once again, you forgot about my ability to change size!" Julie told him,

As Julie closed her eyes and quickly changes into Gorem, but the cell and bars were too strong and didn't even break, causing Gorem to really get pushed up against the sides, getting crushed again. "GOOGA!" Gorem said, as she was getting pushed against the walls.

White Tiger then grabs hold of her cage bars and glares at Mandarin, while Gorem quickly shrinks and changes back to Julie. "Even if you kill us, Khan, there'll still be other heroes who stand against you in your act of universal domination!" She told Mandarin,

But Mandarin crosses his arms as he begins to laugh, which makes Ninja turn to look at him, looking confused, along with team S.P.D. and Jack,

"You think I'm aiming for control of the Universe..?" Mandarin said,

The team, Jack and Ninja all looked confused, on what was Mandarin really aiming for.

"Wait… If you don't want to rule the Universe, then what do you want?" Julie asked, confused.

Mandarin un-crossed his arms as he looked up, "… A better Universe…" He retorted,

Metabee and Kaikaina looked at each other from their cages, wondering what he meant by that.

"Through the years, I saw and understood how greatly damaged and corrupted the Universe was, as it suffered years of wars, disease, crime and general suffering… This Universe is far passed the point of healing… which is why I plan to destroy it and create a new Universe…" Mandarin told them all, on his true intentions.

This shocks A-Bomb, Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee, Jack, and even Ninja, at knowing being told that Mandarin plans to destroy the entire Universe.

A-Bomb then grabs onto his cage bars and looks at Mandarin, with an outrage look on his face. "You're talking about destroying-"

"Every corner of this imperfect Universe, every life in the Universe will be pushed aside for a new Universe, free of conflict, war… a Universe of complete peace…" Mandarin told them,

"You're not God, you don't just decide who live and dies!" White Tiger told Mandarin,

"I only do what many would only pray for, once I destroy the Universe, I'll create the new one with everyone and everything being exactly the way it was, only with a free world, no war and destruction, everyone lives full, happy lives… Everyone wins." Mandarin tells them all,

"There's no such thing as a perfect Universe, no matter how much you hate it, there'll always be some form a conflict." Metabee told them,

But Mandarin crosses his arms again, as he looked at him, "Then I'll just cut down the weeds (!)" He joked.

Ninja then had a scared and worried look in his eyes as he slowly step back from Mandarin, "Whoa, dude, I thought it was just the whole _'Take over the Universe'_ kind of deals, you didn't tell me it was Universal genocide…" Ninja said to Mandarin, sounding a little worried,

But Mandarin ignored him, as he looked down and stares at team S.P.D.

A-Bomb then let's go of his cage bars and had a firm look on his face, "But you could have destroyed the Universe, the minute you got all the Makulan Rings, why go through all the trouble to capture us and get us here?" He asked Mandarin, wanting to know.

Mandarin laughed a bit, "Heh-heh-heh… Because you, team S.P.D. have been thorns in my side for too long and I think it would be fitting closure for me if I kill you right here, right now..." Mandarin told them,

But then Jack quickly puts his hands on his cage bars and looked at Mandarin with scared and nervous smile on his face. "But I've didn't do anything to ya, Gene, I helped you all the way though until you ditched me!" Jack said, in hopes of getting on Mandarin's good side and gets released.

Mandarin then raised up his right hand and looked at his claw-like fingers, "True, but I've wanted to kill you, within three minutes of knowing you, Jack." Mandarin told Jack, being up front and honest with him.

"Ouch…" Kaikaina said, as she looked at Jack, who had a hurt and sad frown on his face.

Mandarin then lowers his hand and looks back at them, "Now then... on to pleasantries…" He said,

Ninja widen his eyes and he looked at Mandarin, "Whoa, Mandarin, you're seriously not thinkin' of killing them, are you?" Ninja asked him, actually sounding worried for his former friends.

But then Mandarin turns to look at Ninja, "No, I'm not…" He told him,

But then, completely out of nowhere, Mandarin quickly grabbed Ninja by the neck with his left hand, and holds him up, with Ninja having his hands on Mandarin's hand, as he had a shocked look in his eyes, as he kicked his legs, while looking at Mandarin.

A-Bomb, White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee and Jack all were shocked at seeing Mandarin holding Ninja up, by his neck.

"Wha-What are you doing?!" Ninja yelled out at Mandarin, as he was gasping for air, as he tried to get free from Mandarin's grasp.

"Reliving you of duty…" Mandarin told Ninja, as he throws Ninja downward, making him hit the bottom of the staircase, and roll on the ground and lies on his front.

Team S.P.D. and Jack all watched in shock at seeing Mandarin turn on Ninja.

Ninja then pushed himself up and looked up and saw Mandarin, as he was floating down the stairs, towards Ninja.

Ninja looked at Mandarin, with horror in his eyes, "Why, I did everything you wanted, you rewarded me... Why?" He said to Mandarin, completely confused.

"I gave you your reward, yes, but I didn't say it was going to be a life time offer. What I plan to do must have me, stand alone to create and perfected a new Universe, I am grateful, Randy, but I must move on from you…" Mandarin told Ninja, coldly, as he hawks down at him.

Ninja sat on the ground, completely frozen with shock, horrified and filled with regret, he single-handedly sealed the fate of the entire Universe, every last life, come to a come to an abrupt end... All because he wanted to prove he was the best...

Mandarin then turned to face the imprisoned S.P.D. and Jack,

In their cage, Jack shaking with fear, but A-Bomb was sitting down with his legs crossed, as he had his hands together and his eyes were closed. A-Bomb was breathing slowly as he was concentrating and focusing,

"呼吸...呼吸...呼吸..." A-Bomb said as he concentrated,

Until he quickly opened his eyes and quickly puts both his hands on the ground.

"冰風格：冰瘟疫!" A-Bomb yelled out, as ice comes out of his hands and spread across the floor, quickly spreading and covering the entire cage and stone monster, which made Jack look around the now iced stone monster.

A-Bomb then quickly raised his fists up and throws them down to the ground, and smashes the cage, along with the stone monster, falling apart, freeing A-bomb and Jack.

Mandarin quickly saw this and aimed both his hands at the two of them, firing a blast of energy at them, but A-Bomb quickly grabbed Jack's coat collar and quickly jumped up, with Jack along with him, quickly dodging the energy blast.

In mid-air, A-Bomb lets go of Jack, as he actives his heli-pack and flies up, as A-Bomb flips and aims his left hand at the stone monster that was holding Julie,

"冰風格：凍結箭頭!" A-Bomb yelled out, as an beam of ice blast out of his hand and hit the monster, completely covering it in ice,

Julie saw that the monster she was in was frozen solid, and quickly bend her knees and jumped up, with both her fists aimed up and smashes through the monster, shattering it to pieces, freeing herself.

Mandarin saw Julie escaping and quickly aimed his left hand at her to blast her, but then, an ice beam comes in from nowhere and hits Mandarin's whole left arm, knocking him back a little, as he lifted up his frozen arm.

Julie lands on the floor and quickly jumped up, towards the other stone monsters that were holding her teammates, as she pulls her right fist back and tosses it forward, punching one stone monster that was holding White Tiger and punches its head, punching clean off its shoulders and hitting the other two monster's faces.

The stone monster falls apart and Tiger quickly burst out of the rumble.

Mandarin quickly smashes the ice on his arm, by closing his hand and quickly jumped towards Tiger, but then, A-Bomb came in and tackled him, causing the two of them to fly and smash through a wall.

Tiger lands on the floor and quickly jumps towards the last two stone monsters, which were holding Kaikaina and Metabee.

"YAH!" White Tiger yelled out, as she spun her whole body as fast as a drill, with both her claws being held upward.

And Tiger hits one of the stone monster's chests, drill through it quickly until she comes out from the other side and then hits the other monster, drilling through its chest and come out the other side, White Tiger stops spinning in mid-air and lands her feet on the floor, as both the stone monsters crumbled to pieces behind her.

And Kaikaina and Metabee quickly emerges from the rocks, alright,

Then, from the hole in the wall, the sound of a punch came out of it, and A-Bomb flew through it, and hits the floor and tumbles a bit, with Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all ran over to help him up. As the five of them all saw Mandarin, float through the hole, hold his hands up with green lighting coming off them, as he glared at team S.P.D.

The team all stood up and got in a readied stance, prepared for a fight, while Jack lowers himself down to the floor and lands behind them.

"That's it! All your lives are forfeit!" Mandarin yelled out, as he has had it.

Kaikaina turned to look at Tiger, "He's mad, I can tell," She said to her, quickly,

But then Jack then grabbed both Kaikaina and White Tiger's shoulder and looked at them with determination and terror in his face. "Forget about how he feels! YOU'VE GOT AN FIGHT TO WIN!" Jack yelled out, as he points his right finger at Mandarin.

Mandarin glares at them, while Metabee looked up and saw A-Bomb,

"Hey, Rick, still got one in the tank?" Metabee asked A-Bomb,

A-Bomb looked down and smiled at Metabee, "Bein' holdin' it in for 2,500 years!" He smiled,

Then, A-Bomb, White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all charges towards Mandarin, at full speed,

"IT'S PARTY TIME!" A-Bomb yelled out his catchphrase as he, Metabee and Tiger all jumped up towards Mandarin to attack.

But then, Mandarin quickly reacted and grabbed A-Bomb's right arm and quickly pulled on him, spinning around and swings A-Bomb, hitting Tiger and Metabee with great power, knocking both of them back, as Mandarin quickly tosses A-Bomb, sending him flying and smashing into a wall.

Julie puts her hands together and Kaikaina quickly jumped up and lands both her feet on Julie's hands, Julie boosts Kaikaina up, launching her upwards, flying towards Mandarin, as she aimed both her twin blasters at him and starts shooting rapid fire.

But the blaster shots were bouncing off his armor, having no affect what so ever, as Kaikaina was getting closer, just when she reaches him, Mandarin quickly moved his body to the left, and Kaikaina flies passed him, but Mandarin quickly grabbed hold of her right ankle and pulls on her, tossing her down at Julie.

Julie quickly saw Kaikaina coming towards her and quickly held her arms out and caught her safely,

Mandarin then quickly turned around and saw his throne, he sees Jack as he was about to take the urn from the armrest.

But then, Mandarin teleported in-front of him, causing him to jump back in shock and also causing him to let out a girlish shriek,

"Rah!" Jack shrieked like a girl, as he jumped back,

Mandarin then aimed his hands at Jack, ready to blast him, but then, a familiar, giant stone hand of Gorem comes out from nowhere and grabs Mandarin and pulled him towards her, as Gorem kept Mandarin in her left closed fist, as she could felt Mandarin, as he was trying to get free.

Gorem quickly raised her right fist and throws it at her left fist, as she quickly opens her hand and punches Mandarin with great force,

Jack stood there on the top of the staircase as White Tiger quickly ran up the stairs and grabbed the urn and tosses it at Jack, who quickly snapped back to reality and has the urn hits his hands, causing it to tumble a bit in the air, until Jack quickly grabbed it.

"Find somewhere to hide and keep trying to open it!" Tiger told Jack, as Jack quickly flies off with heli-pack.

As Gorem was still had her fist in her palm, she felt something pushing her fist, she looked and saw, Mandarin, pushing both his hands on Gorem's fist, as his back was pushed against her palm, pushing her fist back with great strength, until Mandarin teleports away, causing Gorem to pull her hands back.

Gorem looked around the room, looking to see where Mandarin when, but then, as she turned around, Mandarin was flying toward her and punches her in the left side of her face, with great force and power, knocking her back, as she loses her balance and falls backwards and hits a wall.

Gorem had her eyes closed, as she shrinks and changes back into Julie, as she sat at the wall, with a painful look on her face, as she slowly opens her eyes,

Until Mandarin came in and grabbed Julie by her neck with his right hand and lifted her up, as he pushed her up against the wall, as Julie's eyes were opened, and she puts her hands on Mandarin's hand, trying to get free, to no avail as she was kicking her legs.

Mandarin glares at her, as he then rises up his left fist, as it starts burning and green fire completely covered the fist, ready to punch Julie again.

"NO!" A-Bomb yelled out, as he charges in from the side and punches Mandarin, across the helmet, at full strength and force,

Causing Mandarin to let go of Julie and was sent flying into a wall, as Julie fell to the floor, while A-Bomb quickly got down his knees and held his hands out to help her, as Julie was coughing as she was getting air back in her lungs.

A-Bomb had a look of worry on his face, as he looked at Julie, "Julie! Are you OK?" He asked her, concerned,

As Julie slowly opens her eyes and looked up and saw A-Bomb, facing in-front of her, looking right into his yellow eyes, as he had a sparkle in his eye that Julie never saw before, as if everything around the two stated slowing down around them. As Julie's painful expression changed into a look of wonder at having A-Bomb save her, true, he saved he many times but this time, it was much different.

"Julie, are you OK?" A-Bomb asked Julie again, hoping that she would answer.

Julie kept staring into A-Bomb's eyes, getting lost in them, until she quickly snaps out of it and nodded her head, "Yeah... yeah, I'm OK..." Julie told A-Bomb, quickly, as she gave A-Bomb a happy smile.

A-Bomb was relived at hearing that,

Meanwhile, Mandarin was laying on top of some rumble, as he sits up and turned his head and saw, to his right, and saw Jack, hiding behind a pillar, as he looked at Mandarin, with widen eyes, as he stood there, and had his hand on the urn's lid, completely frozen in fear of seeing Mandarin, sitting a few feet away from him.

Mandarin's quickly floats up and repositions himself and puts his feet on the ground, as he turned to glare at Jack, he knew that the urn was the only thing that can stop and defeat him, he knew he need to destroy the urn first.

Mandarin then aimed his right hand at Jack, as it starts glowing with green energy, as he was about to blast him.

Jack quickly panicked and tosses the urn to Mandarin, who catches it in his right hand.

"Take it, it's yours!" Jack said, as he smiled, completely in fear.

Mandarin held up the urn in his hand, until a grappling hook came out of nowhere and ties itself, around the urn and then, with a great pull, the urn was pulled off of Mandarin's hand, to his surprise, as he quickly turned to see where the urn when.

He sees, Kaikaina and Metabee, as Kaikaina was holding her grapping hook and pulled it down, and the urn comes towards them, as Kaikaina grabbed the urn with her right hand.

Metabee quickly aims his horn at Mandarin, and fires his horn missiles at him, as they flew towards him, Mandarin quickly lifted up his left hand and created a force field around himself, while Jack quickly jumped out of the way and hid for cover.

The two missiles reaches and hits the force field, exploding on impact, creating a huge cloud of smoke, completely covering Mandarin.

But as the smoke cleared, the force field was still up and Mandarin was fine, as he quickly drops the force field and flies towards the two, at great speed, as Metabee quickly jumped up to attack Mandarin, but he quickly smacks him with his right arm, sending the Medabot flying into a wall.

Mandarin then reaches Kaikaina and grabbed her helmet with his left, clawed hand and lifts her up, as Kaikaina had her left hand on his arm, and she was kicking her legs, struggling to get free.

Mandarin then carries Kaikaina to a wall and starts slamming her helmet against the wall, with great force, causing her to yell in pain, as her head gets slammed, Mandarin then grabbed the urn from her hand with his right hand.

But then, from behind Mandarin, White Tiger charges in and threw her claws forward and stabs them into Mandarin's back, catching him off-guard, causing him to yell out in pain.

"GAAHHHH!" Mandarin yelled out in pain, as he lets go of Kaikaina and the urn, and she slides down the wall to the ground, and the urn hits the floor and starts rolling towards Ninja, who was still kneeing on the floor, with a look of despair in his eyes.

Mandarin turned his head to the right and looked over his shoulder and saw Tiger, as she was crouched down and had her claws dug into his back, he then quickly flies backward with Tiger getting pushed up to his back by the Gs and Mandarin slams Tiger into wall, with great speed, crushing Tiger and making her pull out her claws, and Mandarin then quickly moved forward and turned around and grabbed Tiger's neck and spun around and tosses her towards another wall.

Then Mandarin turned and saw Julie, Metabee and A-Bomb all charging towards him, as Julie tosses her right fist at Mandarin, but he quickly grabbed it with his left hand and blasts her with his right hand, knocking her back and flying back a few feet, until she smashes through a wall.

Metabee ran around Mandarin, shooting his right gauntlet at Mandarin, but his shots were just bouncing off his armor, Metabee then jumped up and spun around, with his right foot out, to perform a spinning helicopter kick at Mandarin, but Mandarin quickly moves back, dodging the kick and Metabee then lands on the floor and leans forward and tosses his right fist at Mandarin.

But Mandarin grabbed Metabee's fist with his left hand and had a strong grip on it, as Mandarin lifted up Metabee, while he was shooting Mandarin with his left gauntlet, but then, Mandarin raised up his right hand and had it flat and, with a great deal of speed and force, Mandarin chops off Metabee's right arm, completely tearing it off from his shoulder, leaving nothing but a numbed end with some wires and sparks coming off it.

Metabee falls to the floor and looked at his missing arm, having a look of completely shocked and horror in his eyes, at just having his right arm torn off, as he looked up at Mandarin and saw him toss Metabee's torn arm aside and kicks Metabee, sending him flying and smashing into a wall.

But then, a beam of ice was heading towards Mandarin, but he quickly jumped up and dodged it and landing safely, as he looked ahead and saw A-Bomb, who was holding his right hand out, aiming it at Mandarin, while his necklace was glowing.

Mandarin then lifted up his right hand and blasts and beam of green energy at A-Bomb, but he quickly blasts another beam of ice at the beam of energy and the two collide and it became a test of power, as the two beams were pushing against each other.

A-Bomb had a look of determination as he concentrated on the ice, but Mandarin raised up his left hand and then blasts another beam of energy from it, which combines with the other beam to make it even more powerful, and causes the ice beam to get over-powered and the green energy complete blasts thought the ice and towards a surprised A-Bomb at high speeds, and blasts him, sending him flying across the room until he hits and tumbles on the floor a bit, and lays on his back, with a few scorch marks on his body.

A-Bomb was groaning in pain, as he slowly tries to get back up, but then, Mandarin's right foot comes in and stomps on A-Bomb's chest, slamming him back to the floor, causing him to yell out in pain.

Mandarin put his weight on his foot as he leans down to look at A-Bomb, as he then reaches his hand over and grabbed A-Bomb's necklace and pulls it off his neck.

Mandarin then holds it up in his right hand and looks at it, "Chi artifact… I'm actually impressed that you actually went through time to seek Espio for help and that you also learn Chi magic…" Mandarin tells A-Bomb, being truthful.

Until Mandarin crushes the necklace in his hand, crushing it into dust, as he lets it fall through his fingers, while A-Bomb watched in horror, as the dust falls onto his chest, as he can no longer preform Chi spells.

Mandarin then takes his foot off A-Bomb and grabbed his left shoulder and lifted him up, before delivering a powerful punch to his stomach, sending him flying into a wall.

A-Bomb falls off the wall and hits the floor, lies on the ground, as he was trying to get back up, but White Tiger and Julie ran over to help him up.

Mandarin walked a few steps and see, standing before him, team S.P.D.,

As White Tiger had some tears in her costume and mask,

Julie had a few bruises on her body and her hair was out of its side pony-tail and was down.

Kaikaina's jacket was tattered and her helmet's visor was cranked a bit.

Metabee had some chips in his armor and body, even with his right arm gone, Metabee was holding up his left gauntlet.

Each one of them was ready for another fight, which surprises Mandarin a bit.

"Why do you still wish to go up against an insurmountable odd?" Mandarin asked them all,

Kaikaina then raised up her left blaster and pointed it at Mandarin, "… Cuz' _you_ … just said _'Insurmountable'_ …" She told him, slight dazed and hurt.

Metabee then raised up his right numb, where his arm uses to be, as he looked anger at Mandarin, "… AND! Because you tore my arm off!"

Mandarin then raised up both his hands and green lighting was coming off them.

"RAH!" A-Bomb roared out, as he, White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all charges towards Mandarin, as he flew towards them as well.

As they all reached and collided into each other, engaging in a brawl,

Meanwhile, Ninja was still kneeing on the floor, completely frozen with lament, truly now seeing what he has done by helping The Mandarin, and feeling the huge weight of guilt come pushing down on to his shoulders. Remembering himself as a hero, a guy who would put his life on the line for people he never met, seeking adventures, bonding and just hanging out with his friends, Ninja could now see and finally understand what he had done. He gets more grief when he sees that he this completely responsible for unleashing the universe's harbinger of destruction, just for some respect and gain, now seeing what he truly became, what his friends had seen.

But then, Ninja felt something touch his left thigh, making him lower his head down and saw the urn, as it rolled over to him.

He just stares blankly at it, as he slowly reaches left hand over to it and picks it up, now holding it up near his face, as he just stares at it,

But then, Ninja's eyes widen, as he felt some strange when he touched the urn, as he feel like his mind just left his body,

* * *

Randy opens his eyes and saw that he was in an astral projection, as his astral form was outside of his body and he looked up and saw team S.P.D. fighting Mandarin,

Randy watches in horror, as he see A-Bomb and Metabee gets grabbed by the face and gets smashed into the floor, as Mandarin quickly lets go and blasts White Tiger, who was about to attack him from above, sending her flying. Then he quickly turned and saw Julie, throwing a punch at him, but he quickly sidesteps to the left and dodges her fist, he then grabbed her wrist and pulled on her, spinning her around and letting her go, sending her flying into Kaikaina, knocking the two of them to the floor.

Randy looked horrified as he watches them all get beaten by Mandarin, feeling completely helpless,

But then, from behind him, a hand touches Randy's shoulder, catching his attention as turned around and saw a familiar purple chameleon.

Randy's eyes widen in shock, as he immediately knew who the chameleon was, "… Are you…"

"Yes… I am… Your friend, Rick told a great deal of you, Randy Cunningham." Espio told Randy, as he had an amused smile on his face.

But Randy looked completely confused, "But… Why are you…? How are you..?" He said, baffled,

Espio crosses his arms as he smiled at Randy, "After Rick told me everything that had happened to you, I added another spell to the urn, so that when you, Randy, touches it, your astral projection will leave your body for a few minutes so that you can talk with my chi spirit." Espio explained to Randy,

"Why… Why do you wanna talk with me?" Randy asked him, confused,

"Because, you seem like someone who needs some guidance." Espio told Randy,

Randy just looked that the spirit of the ninja master, before closing his eyes, hanging his head down in shame and sighing.

"I don't need guidance... I already know what I need know... I messed up... I doomed everyone and everything... I betrayed my friends... I betrayed S.H.I.E.L.D... I betrayed everything I stand for... I put my trust in a guy who was planning to destroy the Universe, while planning to axe me off from the start... I'm not a hero... I don't know what I am anymore..." Randy said, slowly, completely depressed.

Espio stared at the sadden Randy, before turning to watch as team S.P.D. was still giving it their all against Mandarin, watching each one of them get hurt, blasted or tossed like a rag-doll.

"So, you now understand what mistakes can create, rifts between allies, making decisions out of anger that will have great consequences, until you finally see how everything crumbles around them if they choose not to own up to them and try and to either, move pass them or do everything in their power to correct it." Espio explains to Randy with a sagely expression on his face.

Randy turned to look at Espio, "But I didn't, I let it hid and boil inside me until it was used by Gene to get what he wanted, and I end up being the idiot that was stupid enough to becoming his puppet." Randy told him, angered and disappointed at himself,

Espio turned to look at Randy, as he shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe the reason that you let Gene manipulated you, was due to the fact that you weren't upset at yourself, you upset that you feel like you let your friends down." Espio tells him,

Randy then looked confused on what he said, "What do you mean?" He asked,

"You felt like that after you made your mistake and seeing your friends be given their new status, it made you think that you couldn't redeem yourself after what you did, so you decided to leave to avoid admitting it to them and to yourself." Espio tells Randy,

Randy turned to see team S.P.D. as they were still giving it their all against Mandarin, even though was over powering them all, as Randy watched with despair.

"I never wanted any of this to happen…" Randy said, completely sadden,

Espio turned to watch team S.P.D. fight Mandarin, "You know, when Rick was telling everything, he spoke a great deal of you, how you came an extremely long way to be the hero, he and the rest of your friends remember you to be." Espio tells him,

Which makes Randy turns to look at the chameleon, "Remember? Then they really have lost their fate in me…" Randy hung his head down in shame,

Espio reaches his right hand over and places it on Randy's shoulder, "Losing fate in someone doesn't mean you shouldn't try and redeem yourself with an act."

Randy looked confused, "Why do you have fate in me, you know who I am, you know what I've done..."

"And you have come to grips with your mistake and now have a longing to correct it." Espio told Randy, which makes Randy widen his eyes in realization.

Espio then turned to look at team S.P.D. as they were all still fighting Mandarin, "I take a good look at each one of your friends and I can sense that each of them will face their own turning points that will define themselves and everyone around them. It fills me with pride that the future has heroes that will stand tall against all evil to keep the peace and protect lives." Espio tells Randy,

But Randy turned to look at team S.P.D. as they were still getting overpowered by Mandarin, "But they can't win against him, they should just run and save themselves," Randy mentioned to Espio as they watched.

"I can see, from the way each of them are fighting, their giving it their all, as they know what's at stake if they lose, it remind me back when I fought Gene, with nothing but my body, skills and will. Watching someone fight like that, can be enough to inspire other heroes by giving them a good explanation on why they choose to fight." Espio explained to Randy, which makes him turn to look at the spirit of the ninja master, with confusion.

"And what's that?" Randy asked him,

Espio turned to look at Randy, with a smirk on his face, " _'It's not about you...'_ " Espio tells him,

Randy's eyes widen by that, thinking to himself about that, through all his struggles, his need to make his mark on the world as a hero, he never really knew why he was doing it, was it for the thrill of it, fame, to protect and save people to get respect or to prove to the world that he was the greatest, he feels like he now understood what it means to be a true hero: Self-sacrifice, and the will to protect and save people and loved ones, even if it means putting your life on the line, pushing aside your ego, pride and focusing on stopping evil, saving lives and being a symbol and inspiration of hope to others, that's what makes a real hero is.

Randy looked down as he hanged his head down, Espio then puts his hand on his shoulder.

"You're friends made their choice, now what will you choose, Randy Cunningham..?" Espio asked Randy, as his spirit fades away and disappears, like wind.

Leaving Randy all alone, as he lifted up his head and looked around and sees Espio was really gone.

Randy had a conflicted look on his face, as he thought to himself on Espio's words, until he had a look of determination on his face, as his astral form floats towards his body, entering it, and re-gaining control of it.

* * *

Now out of the astral world, Ninja lifted himself up and turned to look at the urn, which was lying on the floor, next to him.

Meanwhile, White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee were all lying on the floor, complete battered and bruised to the point where they were to hurt to even get up.

The only one who was still standing was A-Bomb, who was panting, as he was bruised and hurt, but he was standing before Mandarin, as his armor was still un-damaged.

A-Bomb gritted his teeth as he charges towards Mandarin, as he held up his right fist, to punch Mandarin, but as he tossed his fist, Mandarin quickly sidesteps to the left, dodging the punch and delivers a powerful uppercut punch, hitting A-Bomb's chin, knocking he back a few feet, until Mandarin quickly spun around and delivers a kick to A-Bomb's stomach, sending him back and falling to the floor, tumbling a bit until he stops near his team.

Everyone lifts up their head and looks up and sees Mandarin, as he was standing before them,

He then raises up his right hand over his head and a huge orb of red energy was created, while Mandarin hawks over them all.

"Now you die," Mandarin told them, prepared to finish them off, once and for all.

But then, from out of nowhere, a Ninja Ring was flying towards Mandarin and hits his helmet, bouncing off it, and catching Mandarin's attention as his giant orb of energy quickly dissipates as he turned his head and saw Ninja, standing up and glaring daggers at him.

"What's this, a display of redemption of the mistakes of the fallen hero (?)" Mandarin said to Ninja, joking,

"Mistakes, I made a lot," Ninja said, as he turned to look at team S.P.D. as each of them looked at Ninja, confusion on what he was doing, "… Hurt the people I care about, but I still have one mistake I'll personally correct!" Ninja said,

As he reaches his right hand to the back of his belt and pulls out the urn and holds it out, as he puts his left hand on the lid.

Mandarin was struck with shock at seeing Ninja with the urn; he then quickly flies towards Ninja, with his hands out to stop him. "NO!" He yelled out,

But then, with a one great pull, Ninja pulls the lid of the urn off and then, a huge beam of light blasts out of it, and Ninja quickly aimed the light at Mandarin, hitting him, and causes him to stop to cover his eyes with his hands to shield them from the bright light.

Mandarin then removes his hands and looked up and sees, from the light came the astral spirit of Espio The Chameleon, as he had his eyes closed and was in a pose of meditation.

Mandarin was horrified at seeing Espio, the one who defeated and imprisoned him after all this years. "Epsio!" He yelled out in shock and horror.

Then the spirit of the ninja master opens his eyes and gave Mandarin a smile, "Gene, 2,500 years later and your still finding trouble (!)" Espio joked,

As he then closed his eyes and aimed his hands at Mandarin, as a beam of light blasts out of them, hitting and going through Mandarin,

"NO!" Mandarin yelled out, as the beam when though his body,

And then, Mandarin lifted up both his hands and saw, all 10 Makulan Rings in his fingers were glowing brightly, as each one of them started moving by themselves, until each one removes themselves from his fingers and all 10 rings floated upward, forming a circle and then flies up, smashing though the roof of the fortress.

* * *

Now outside, the Makulan Ring kept flying up, until they left the Earth and reached space, as they all spun around in a circle at a fast speed, until all 10 rings, blasts away from each other, scattering each one to ten different directions, sending each one into the deep void of space.

* * *

Back in Mandarin's fortress,

Mandarin lifted up his right hand and saw that his armor was turning into dust and falls off him, revealing his un-armored arms, with the Makulan Ring no longer in his grasp, he had no power.

Mandarin watches in horror as his entire armor turns to dust and gets blown off him, returning him to Gene Khan, Ninja then aimed the light at Gene, to finish it, Gene looked at his hand and saw that they were turning into ash, as some of it was flying into the urn, Gene then quickly tried to run, but he couldn't due to his body turning into ash and going into the urn.

"No! NO!" Gene yelled out, as he tried to escape but to no avail, as he completely turned into ash,

A-Bomb, Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all watched in horror at what they were seeing.

Gene's final parts of him starts going into the urn,

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! **P-P-P-P-A-A-A-A-A-A-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y!** " Gene yelled out his final words until the last parts of him flies into the urn, and the lid, by itself, flew and lands on the urn, closing it and trapping Gene in it.

A-Bomb, Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee were all speechless, as they got up and looked at Ninja, with each of them unsure of what to say.

Then, hiding behind some debris, Jack lifted his head out to see if it was safe, as he stands up and quickly walks over to team S.P.D.

Jack looked confused, "What'd I miss?" He asked, Julie and Metabee, as he didn't know what happened.

Ninja then lifted up the urn and looked at it, until he looked up and saw the spirit of Espio, who was smiling at him with pride.

"You chose well, Randy Cunningham, you are truly ninja." Espio told Randy, as he gives bows in respite to him, while Ninja bow to the spirit of the ninja master as well, before Espio's spirit fades away.

Ninja turned to look at team S.P.D. and Jack, who all just stared at him, as not one of them knew what to say.

But then, suddenly, the fortress started shaking, as some rocks and debris were falling from the ceiling, this catches everyone's attention, as they all looked up and sees that the fortress was beginning to fall apart.

* * *

Then everything changed into a classroom and then a small Chibi version of White Tiger walked up to a blackboard, wearing a square academic cap on her head.

She reaches the blackboard and looks at the reader,

"The way on how magic fortresses work is quite simple," Chibi White Tiger told the reader.

On the blackboard, a drawing of Mandarin was on it,

"Mandarin used his powers to create that fortress and made it into the biggest, strongest fortress even, but a fortress that big and designed like that, it couldn't be able to stand on its own if Mandarin cuts off his power if it's that big and on top of a mountain." Chibi Tiger explained,

Blackboard Mandarin creates the fortress and then cuts off his powers, the fortress then immediately falls apart, which shocks Blackboard Mandarin,

"The only way that a fortress to stay together, Mandarin would have to concentrate a small piece of his power into keeping it completely together," Chibi Tiger said,

Then Blackboard Mandarin uses his powers to re-build his fortress and keeps his power on it.

"But after Gene was sent and trapped inside the urn, his power on his fortress was immediately cut off, which, in turn, caused the fortress to collapse." Chibi White Tiger said,

Then an urn appeared on the blackboard and with one big swoop, it eats up Mandarin and then the fortress then quickly falls apart.

Chibi White Tiger watched what was happing on the blackboard, until two familiar but smaller versions of them walked towards Chibi Tiger by,

It was a Chibi Kaikaina and a Chibi Julie, as they walked towards Chibi White Tiger,

"This classroom bit is boring, it boring, stop boring everyone!" Chibi Kaikaina told Chibi Tiger,

Chibi Julie shrugged her shoulders as she looked confused, "I don't why the writer would part this bit in the stories?" She said,

Chibi Tiger pointed her finger at Chibi Julie, "Because, to show the reader that the writer _knows_ what their talkin' about!" She told her.

"And for a little inspiration for some readers who are also maybe artists and draws, who would like to draw some fan art, which would make the writer really happy." Chibi Kaikaina mentioned, in a happy tone as she turned to face the reader.

* * *

Now, back to reality,

The fortress was still falling apart, as everyone were all running around, dodging the falling debris.

Kaikaina looked up at the ceiling, "I'd say that it's time for cheesin' it!" She said,

A-Bomb turned and saw the exit, "This way, hurry!" A-Bomb told everyone, as they all starts running towards the exit as fast as they could.

But then, from out of nowhere, Fin Fang Foom, land on the ground, blocking the exit, as the Chinese dragon was growling as it stared at them.

A-Bomb, Ninja, White Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee and Jack all stopped running as they stepped back from the giant Chinese dragon, as they were pressed for time as the fortress was crumbling around them and if they stay any long; they'll be crushed and buried under 7000 pounds of rock.

White Tiger narrowed her eyes, as she got in a ready stance, "We can't fight, we need to get out of here." She said to A-Bomb,

But then, Ninja steps forward, as he hands the urn to Kaikaina, and he walked towards Fin Fang Foom, with a serious look in his eyes.

"You guys go; I'll keep Fin Fang Foom busy for you to escape." Ninja told everyone,

This shocks A-Bomb, Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee on what Ninja just said,

"Cunningham, don't even think about it!" White Tiger told Ninja, telling him not to fight Fin Fang Foom.

"Never do," Ninja replied, as he then quickly charges towards Fin Fang Foom,

He then jumped up and grabbed his scarf to toss it, "Ninja Scarf!" Ninja yelled out, as his scarf stretches towards Fin Fang Foom and wrapped itself around his mouth, causing the Chinese dragon to retaliate by pulling on the scarf, pulling Ninja along with it.

Ninja grabbed hold of his scarf and swung around Fin Fang Foom, until he lands on the dragon's back and pulls on his scarf with great strength, pulling Fin Fang Foom's head back, restraining him, as the dragon flew up and flies towards some walls, smashing into them to get Ninja off his back, but to no avail.

Team S.P.D. and Jack all watched, as the fortress was still falling apart around them,

Until Fin Fang Foom smashes into the floor, and Ninja was still on his back, pulling on his scarf to keep him back.

Ninja turned and looked at team S.P.D. and Jack, with a serious look in his eyes, "Guys, get outta here!" Ninja told them, as he struggled to hang on to Fin Fang Foom's back, while the dragon was tossing and turning violently.

A-Bomb, Tiger, Kaikaina, Julie and Metabee all were hesitant on what to do; none of them wanted to leave Ninja behind, to hold off Fin Fang Foom while the fortress crumbles around them.

Bu then, from up on the ceiling a large rock falls off and falls down to the floor, at them, everyone looked up and quickly jumped out of the way, as the rock smashes into the ground, missing them.

Ninja looked at them, with a serious look, "GO!" He yelled at them,

Team S.P.D. and Jack all looked around and sees the fortress falling apart and they knew that they need to go,

Everyone then all ran to the exit, leaving Ninja to deal with Fin Fang Foom, while rocks and debris were falling around them, until a bigger rocks falls from above and crushes both Ninja and Fin Fang Foom under them.

* * *

Now running down a long hallway, A-Bomb, Metabee, Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Jack were all running as fast as they could, while dodging some falling debris.

They kept running until they reached a dead-end, but then Julie ran ahead and quickly jumps up tosses her right fist towards the wall, punching and smashing through it, revealing the outside of the fortress.

Julie goes through the hole in the wall and quickly grows and transforms into Gorem and turned her body around and grabbed onto the side of the fortress, and holds her left hand out, through the hole and A-Bomb, Tiger, Kaikaina, Metabee and Jack all quickly jump on to the giant stone hand.

With everyone was on her hand, Gorem looked and starts climbing down the fortress, carefully and fast as she could.

Gorem then reaches the mountain part and climbing down it until she reaches the bottom of the mountain, Gorem then set her left hand down and A-bomb, Tiger, Kaikaina, Metabee and Jack jumps off it, and Gorem shrinks and changes back into Julie.

Then the team and Jack all looked up and saw, the fortress completely collapse on itself, falling apart to rumble, until the mountain that was under it falls apart as well, turning to nothing but rocks.

"No!" Metabee yelled out, as he watched it all fall apart,

"Randy!" Julie yelled, as she looked horror, as she puts her hands over her mouth.

They all watched in horror at seeing the fortress, the mountain crumble down with Ninja in the dead center of it.

After everything fall apart, a huge gust of dust covered the whole area, until the dust cleared, there was nothing but a huge pile of rocks and boulders.

A-Bomb, Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee and Jack all walked towards the pile of rocks, with each one of them having a look of despair.

All thinking on Ninja's sacrifices, on how his last moments were an act of selflessness, putting the safety of his life aside to save their lives,

A-Bomb was sadden, as his arms dropped, "Aw… Randy…" He said, sad at the loss of a hero and friend,

White Tiger grabs her mask and takes it off, as she stares at the rocks, "Despite his betrayal, he actually saved us and the Universe… a perfect act of redemption…" Ava said, as she had a slight sadden look on her face.

Julie looked like she was about to cry, until Kaikaina puts her hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Metabee lowered his head in depression of the loss of his friend, even though he betrayed them, Ninja was the one who open the urn and trap Gene in it when none of them could open it, it would be unknown if Ninja did it for them or if he did it for pay back on Gene, but all they know is that Ninja saved the Universe from being destroyed.

Everyone, even Jack, was mourning the loss of Ninja… The loss of Randy Cunningham…

But then, from in the pile of rocks and boulders, something was moving from deep inside, everyone look up and heard the rocks rolling off one another, as they all saw something digging out of the rocks.

A-Bomb, Julie, Ava, Kaikaina, Metabee and Jack all stepped forward, all looking with wonder and possible hope on if it was really who they all think it this…

Then, a familiar hand, in a black, but slightly torn costume, burst out of the rocks, as the rest of the person pulled himself out,

The team and Jack was speechless at seeing that it was Ninja, whose costume was torn a bit, and carefully climbed down the pile, as he was in a bit of pain.

After he reaches the bottom, he stands before everyone, with his right eyes closed and rubbing the back of his head with his left arm.

"Were you guys just saying nice things about me from the brief minute you thought I was dead..(?)" Ninja joked a bit, as he said in a happy and gently tone of voice.

Everyone just stood there, frozen with swirling emotions, wondering who would be the first person to break the ice.

But then, completely from nowhere, Ava did something, no one have ever seen her do… She leaps forward at Ninja and hugs him, with an overjoyed smiled on her face.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Ava cried out in happiness, while she was hugging Ninja, as she was so happy to see Ninja alive.

A-Bomb, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee and especially Ninja, were completely shocked and speechless at seeing Ava hug Ninja, and was... happy, like, the happiest anyone has ever seen Ava.

But then, Ava's eyes opened and her smile quickly drops as she just realized what she was doing. Ava Ayala, smart one and brooding type of the team, actually had her emotions get the better of her.

Ava then quickly lets go of Ninja, and quickly steps away from him, as she puts on a straight face. "And I… uhh… P-pleased about that…" She said, as she was brushing with embarrassment.

Ninja had a happy look in his eyes, as he looked ahead and saw the rest of the team walk up to him.

Julie walked up to Ninja, with a smile and had her arms open, "Randy..!" She said, happy, until, her smile quickly disappears and was replaced by a serious look, as Julie slaps Ninja across the face, hard.

"Ow!" Ninja yelled out, as he rubbed his left cheek,

Julie then pointed her right finger at Ninja, "Never do that again!" Julie told Ninja, as she didn't want him to scare them like that again, as she serious look quickly disappears and was replaced by a cornered look, as Julie jumps in and hugs Ninja, as she was happy and glad that he was alive.

Kaikaina then grabs Ninja's scarf and pulls him towards her, as Kaikaina presses her helmet's faceplate up against Ninja's cheek, giving him a kiss, as she was happy that he was alive as well.

A-Bomb walked up to Ninja, as he looked up on the spiky, blue hulk and took his mask off, changing back into Randy Cunningham.

Randy looked around at everyone, with a sad and ashamed expression on his face. "I... I'm sorry... I really am... I was an idiot... a totally, stupid idiot... and I am really sorry I caused all this... I know that will never be able to make up for everything that I did to you guys... I just-"

But A-Bomb raised his right hand, telling Randy to stop talking, as A-Bomb had closed his eyes and had a gentle smile on his face.

"You corrected a mistake, which you previously make on purpose, and with that correction, you, in turn, saved, not only the Earth, but then entire Universe." Metabee tells, Randy, as he looked down and looked at the Medabot.

Randy turned to look at Julie, Ava and Kaikaina, as Julie and Ava gave him a smile, while Kaikaina gave him a thumbs-up.

Randy was surprised look on his face as he then looked at A-Bomb,

"How can you guys forgive me so quickly? After everything I did?" Randy asked them, completely confused.

Kaikaina crosses her arms as she looked at Randy, "Who said we forgive you? I still feel like stompin' the tar outta you!" Kaikaina told Randy, assuring him that her and the rest of the team hasn't forgiving him for everything he did.

"But, that feeling is greatly subsided by the fact that you realized that you were a colossal idiot and managed to open the urn, trapping Gene and saving us and the Universe, I feel like that earns you the benefit of the doubt." Ava told Randy, as she smiled at him,

Randy looked at them all, with an understanding look, as he knew they were happy that he saved them and the Universe, but they made it clear that even after what Randy, they haven't forgive him for his betrayal and everything else in-between.

Randy closed his eyes as he sighed with a gently smile, "OK, I get it, I've got a long way to go to earn your trust…" Randy said, as he understands.

But then, A-Bomb puts his hand on Randy's shoulder, making him open his eyes and look up on him. "Hey, I think you're off to a good start on gaining our trust back." A-Bomb told Randy, as he smiled at him,

Randy looked around and sees everybody, giving him approving looks, even Jack smiled at Randy, giving him a thumbs-up.

* * *

A day later, back in Jump City, at the Triskelion Island,

Damage Control was all over the island, clearing up and re-building,

* * *

Inside the Triskelion building, in the meeting room,

Randy was sitting at a table, looking down, in shame, as around him was holographic projections of four men and one woman in suits, while A-Bomb, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina, Metabee and Nick Fury were all standing behind Randy, while team S.P.D. had bandages on them, as they recovering from their fight, and Metabee had a bandage wrapped around the numb on his missing right arm, as it was still gone.

Randy's betrayal did not go un-punished as the World Security Council demanded that they would discuss Randy's crimes to S.H.I.E.L.D. and Earth.

"Randy Cunningham, despite your best efforts, you betrayed you're team, this agency and the Earth." One council member told Randy, in a cold tone of voice.

Kaikaina and Metabee steps forward, "But Randy saved us." Kaikaina tells them, in defense for Randy.

"Yeah, if he didn't open the urn, then we'd be tiny smears on the floor." Metabee added as well.

"Or worse…" Ava said, as she steps forwards,

But Randy closes his eyes and stands up to turn around and look at them, "Guys, I appreciate you defending me, but this is my problem, and I have to face it by myself." Randy told them, as he smiled at them.

"Due to the counts of the fact that you were partially responsible of the possible destruction of the Universe, we have come to the decision of placing you under arrest and sentencing you to 3 to 6 years in S.H.I.E.L.D. maximum security prison." Another council member told Randy,

Randy turned to face the holographic council members, with a straight face, as he was prepared to face punishment for his crimes.

But then, A-Bomb steps forward, with a serious look on his face, "What kind of punishment is that, Randy saved us all, all of you wouldn't be here if Randy didn't stop the Mandarin!" A-Bomb told the Council, in a serious tone, as he glares at them.

"You are out of line, Agent Jones!" One council member told A-Bomb,

Julie then steps forward, "We owe it to Randy, we know he did a horrible thing, but everyone makes mistake, it came down to him to fix it and save us all." She told the council,

"I strongly advise that you stand down, each of you, before we court martial all of you," Another council member threated the team,

Metabee then climbs on the table and points his right numb end of his missing arm and the holograms, "And I strongly advise to you that we're not soldiers, so we don't get fazed by army threats." Metabee told them, glaring at them.

One of the council members turn to look at Nick Fury, who was leaning up against a wall, "Director Fury, control your team." He told him,

But Nick then pushed himself off the wall and glares at the Council, "I can't, when one of them is being messed around, they all stand tall, it's that quality that makes them a good team." Nick mentioned, as he didn't care what the Council had to say.

A-Bomb then reaches his hand to the back of his shorts, "Randy's our friend and teammate, and if he has to get thrown in jail…" A-Bomb then pulls out his S.P.D. badge and puts it on the table. "… Then you throw all of us in jail…" He told the Council, straight and forward.

Kaikaina takes out her S.P.D. and puts on the table as well, "But fair warning, we won't come over easily." Kaikaina tells the Council, in a happy tone of voice, saying that if they do try and arrest them, they will fight back.

Julie steps forward and puts her badge on the table as well, "Unlike the teams you deal with, we don't just stay by and watch a friend of ours, get sentenced to prison." Julie told them, with a serious look on her face.

Metabee then takes out his badge and drops it on the table, "You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us, that kinda part of the deal if your apart of this team." Metabee told them.

Then, Randy, A-Bomb, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all turned around and looked at Ava, who was just standing there, with a cold expression on her face, and had her arms crossed. They were all hoping that Ava was going to join them, but considering that fact that Ava practical grew up at S.H.I.E.L.D., the odds of her choosing Randy or S.H.I.E.L.D. was a chance of 99 to 1.

Ava then looked at Randy, who gave her a hopeful smile, as he knew what she was going to choose.

"(Sigh)" Ava sighed as she rolled her eyes and took out her S.P.D. badge and walks over to the table and places it on it.

"Cunningham is possibly the most obnoxious, annoying, idiotic, person I have even met… But when it really comes down to it..." Ava then turned her head to look at Randy, "… I know that he always has my back…" Ava said, as she gave Randy a small smirk on the corner of her mouth.

Randy was surprised, despite the fact that the reason Ava finds him annoying this the fact that the two of them are polar opposites, would quit S.H.I.E.L.D. for him, this made Randy's face brighten up with a smile.

And now, Randy, A-Bomb, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee, team S.P.D., whole again, all stood before the Council,

"So you've got two options, you could either choose to think of any other punishment for Randy or you choose to arrest us," A-Bomb said, as he crosses his arms,

"And strong word of advice, don't try and arrest super-powered teenagers with attitude." Julie warned them, as she puts her hands on her hips and gave them a cocky smile.

Each member turn to look at each other, thinking among themselves, all fully aware that each member of S.P.D. has powers, skills and abilities that can trump anything they send.

"Very well, the decision of placing Randy Cunningham under arrest had been revoked," One of the council members said which made the team glad to hear. "But we will discuss the terms of a possible agreement with Director Fury."

Then the holograms switched off, ending the meeting.

Metabee then turned around to look at his teammates, "Well, that went better than expected," He mentioned,

Randy turned to look at his friends, "Did ya mean it, about the whole _'Quit S.H.I.E.L.D.'_ thing, would you guys really do that… for me..?" He asked, wanting to know if they would.

"Totally, if we held every mistake you made against you, this would have been over a long time ago." Kaikaina replied back to Randy,

But then Randy sighed as he walked off as he hung his head down, "I don't deserve to have you guys as friends…" Randy smiled,

"Yes, yes, you don't…" Ava agreeing with him, as she crosses her arms and smiled,

Nick looked at Randy, until he walked up to him, as Randy turned around and sees him, but Randy then noticed, that Nick had his right hand out and in his hand was an S.P.D. badge.

"What's that..?" Randy asked, confused,

But Nick had a prideful look on his face, "Your place on the table, you deserve it." Nick told Randy, as he was going to give him his own S.P.D., putting him next to the status with his friends.

Randy stared at the badge, before he smiled as lifting his right hand up to take it, but then, Randy's face quickly had a look of realization, which cause him to drop his hand, as he hung down his head,

Nick and the team looked confused and curious to see why Randy was hesitating on the offer.

"I, uh… appreciate the offer, Nick, but… I feel that it would feel more right that I earn it, don't get me wrong, I wanna take it, right here but I'm just not ready for it, not yet at least…" Randy explained to them, as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

This made Nick smile with pride, as Randy was choosing to earn his badge and his place by himself, and not just taking the easy way. This made Nick remember that a few months ago, Randy was just a hot-shot, thrill seeker, who just used his head to hit things, but now he was finally using his head right. Randy really has come a long way,

Randy then lifted up his head to look at Nick, "… But I will be… as long as my friends are there with, every step of the way…" Randy then leaned over to the side to smile at his friends, as he gave them a thumbs-up.

While A-Bomb, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all were proud of Randy as A-bomb, Ava and Julie smiled and they all at gave Randy a thumbs-up back at him.

* * *

It was now night, and in the SHED, Randy was in his room, sitting on his bed, as he turned to his nightstand and sees the Ninja Nomicon,

He then reached over and putted it up, and just looked at it,

"OK, Nomicon, I know you probably still mad at me about the whole, back-stabbing my friends and being responsible of unleashing the harbinger of destruction on the Universe, but I just wanna say that I am truly sorry." Randy apologized to the book,

Then Randy opened it, and quickly loses consciousness and falls to the floor.

* * *

Now inside the Nomicon,

Randy was floating, as he was facing something that looked like a huge gate, as it opens on its own, revealing a huge shining light, which made Randy cover his eyes from the bright light.

As the light dies down, Randy removes his hands from his eyes and looks to sees and then falls through a set of Chinese sliding doors, which opened by themselves.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho-ho-ha-ha!" Randy yelled out, as he was amazed by what he was seeing,

Until the last door opens, revealing a forest, where a Chinese dragon flies by,

"DRAGONS! ARE YOU KIDDIN' ME!?" Randy yelled out, completely amazed by what he was seeing.

As Randy flew upward, and sees some birds fly by,

"AND BIRDS!" He added as well,

Randy kept flying up he flies pass some mountains and see from a far, a Chinese cherry blossom tree, sitting on top of a mountain, as the wind was blowing the leaves of it.

Randy reaches it and floats towards it, as he felt a great presents around the tree, as he closes his eyes, as to gets closer to it. Now floating around the tree's branches, Randy could hear a voice in the wind.

 _'When he realizes he knows nothing, The Ninja is ready to learn everything…'_

Then a leaf touches Randy's forehead, causing a huge light to be blasted,

* * *

Randy's mind quickly gets out of the Nomicon and back into his body, causing him to quickly push himself off the floor.

There was only one thing Randy could say after what he just saw,

"SO BRUCE!" Randy yelled out, amazed and excited,

Until Randy looked up and saw the Nomicon, falling and hitting Randy in the head, hurting him and causing him to fall back to the floor.

"Nomicon! That's a Nomicon!" Randy yelled, in a dazed,

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Triskelion, deep in the bowels of the building,

In the vault, Ava was wearing an black tank-top and white shorts, as she was walking down the large vault with the urn trapping Gene in her right hand, full of dangerous devices, weapons and artifacts, used by super villains, all on shelves that was tall enough to reach the ceiling, as they were behind shield glass.

Ava kept walking until she reaches a shelf that had an open space, she then presses a button on her watch, and then the glass panel opens upward and she then puts the urn in the space.

Ava then presses the button on her watch again and the glass panel closes again, with the urn being on the other side.

She stares at the urn, "I am aware that the urn won't be able to be open in 2,000 years, but we're not taking any risks." She said to it, having a feeling that Gene was listening from inside it.

As she turned around and walked towards the exit, while the lights were shutting off behind her, as she leaves the vault, she closes the hatch and locks it, leaving the urn that was trapping the ancient evil, in the deeps of the darkness and shadows.

* * *

The next day,

It was the afternoon, and in the park, A-Bomb, Randy, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee were all sitting on the side of a hill, as Julie, Ava, Randy and Kaikaina were dressed in more summery clothes, as Julie was holding Chomp in her arms.

While Jack Spicer was standing behind them, looking bored.

The team looked happy as they basted in the feel of them saving the Universe.

"So, The Mandarin is trapped in the urn," Julie said, as she cuddles with Chomp.

"The Makulan Rings are shattered and lost in space," Metabee added, as he tightens up his bandage around his missing right arm.

"And with the large, vast void of space, I've got a good feeling that nobody is gonna find them in a long time." Ava added as well,

"I feel like now, without fear of jinxing it, I claim victory!" A-Bomb said, with a smile,

"Yeah, yeah, we're all happy (!)" Jack said, bored as he turned around, "I'm outta here," He said, as he actives his heli-pad, as he was about to fly away.

But Kaikaina quickly grabbed on to his trench coat, keeping him from flying away.

"Wait, you can't leave, in a way, we couldn't have done it with you." Kaikaina said to Jack, in a happy tone,

Jack then turned around to look at her, as he crosses his arms, "Yeah, you got that right." He said, fully aware that they would never have stop Mandarin if they didn't use his time machine to get the urn.

Kaikaina then nodded her head, "Yeah, so that's why you should stay and join up with us, at S.H.I.E.L.D.!" Kaikaina told him, encouraging him to join the side of good and join team S.P.D.

The team were all widen eyed in shock, as they were shock at the fact that Kaikaina asked Jack to join them, they were grateful to Jack for helping them, but he was still a guy, who tried to kill them every time they met, and didn't feel OK with him on the team, permanently.

"Me? Fightin' for good? In skin-tight costumes!" Jack said, going through the cons of joining them, he then looked up at the sky, as he actives his heli-pack. "Forget it! Next time we meet, we're enemies again!" Jack proclaimed, as his heli-pack was lifting him off the ground,

But then, he was stopped, as he was being held down, he looked down and saw Kaikaina, as she had both hands in the bottom edge of his trench coat, holding on to it, as she looked at him.

Jack then raised his hands up, as he shrugged his shoulders a bit, " _A-a-and_ if we not fightin' over anything, we can all go out for some ice cream, my treat." Jack offered, with a gentle smile.

"That's sounds awesome, a really great way to spend and get to know our enemy!" Kaikaina said, in a happy, as she lets go of Jack's coat and lets him fly off.

A-Bomb, Randy, Ava, Julie and Metabee all stood up and everyone turned around to look ahead at the park.

Ava looked down and saw Metabee, who looked a little heartbroken, as he was staring at his missing arm, she then got down on her knee and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Bee, we'll get you a new arm," Ava told him, as she smiled, assuring him that he will get a new arm to replace his missing one, this cheers him up a bit.

Meanwhile, Julie was looking up, looking at A-Bomb, as she had loving smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes, as she had a new feeling inside of her when she was around A-Bomb, now.

"Uh, Jule, you OK?" Kaikaina asked her, as she looked.

Julie then quickly snapped back into reality, as she jumped a bit, and her eyes widen in realization. She then quickly turned to face Kaikaina, as her eyes were closed and she had a gently smile on her face.

"Oh, I-I'm fine, j-just got a little lost in space..!" Julie said, nervously, as she as blushing a bit, as she lifts up Chomp to hold him better, as she opens her eyes and turn to look back at A-Bomb.

"So, now what do we do?" Randy asked, as he looked up on A-Bomb,

A-Bomb looked at Randy, and just shrugged his shoulders, "I guess we just relax until the next big bad threat comes our way." He said,

Ava then stands up and looks at her friends, "Y'know, in two months, school's gonna break up for summer vacation," She tells them, giving them an idea.

Randy looked at her, with a smile, "Now, you're talkin' my language, Av!" He told Ava,

Metabee and Kaikaina nodded, excited on the idea of going on a summer vacation.

"That's sounds great, the whole summer to relax after what we just went through, I think a vacation would be nice!" Julie mentions, with an excited smile.

But then, from high in the sky, a large shadow appeared and was covering the whole park.

A-Bomb, Randy, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all notices the shadow and looked up at the sky, and then they all had looks of determination as they saw what was in the sky.

All the citizens all fled in terror as the giant thing in the sky was a giant, red, cycloptic alien with quills, as it was flying over some tall buildings.

Then, on the ground, a ton of S.H.I.E.L.D. trucks arrive on the scene, stopping and the S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers inside, all charged out, weapons at the ready.

"Everyone get back, we are under alien invasion!" One soldier yelled out, as he and the rest of the soldiers all aimed their guns and rifles at the giant alien.

As the one-eyed, giant alien, blasts an optic beam from its eye, shooting and blasting a building roof.

Down below, the team was getting ready for a fight, as Julie puts Chomp on the ground and tells baby triceratops to stay out of sight, while Kaikaina puts her hands on her blaster holsters on both sides of her pants, as she pulls out her twin blasters.

Randy and Ava quickly ran behind the tree, and when they came out, they were in the costumes.

Metabee shook his head, "Never a dull moment with us, isn't it (?)" He said, bored,

"We fought against a god-like enemy, literally, just two days ago, Bee, and now we have to fight a giant cyclops from outer space. A _'Dull moment'_ is not how I would describe it…" White Tiger told him,

"We _soooo_ need a vacation..!" Ninja said, as he was tried and bored.

A-Bomb takes a step forward, "Well, we'll have lots of time to plan a vacation, but right now, how about we deal with this thing." A-Bomb told his team, as he looked up at the giant, floating alien.

Kaikaina turned to look at Julie, "I'm hoping we go to a beach, just somewhere with sun, water-"

"Babes in bikinis!" Ninja interrupted, as he leans in and looks at them, with a happy, hoping look in his eyes.

"OK, I declare that It's Party Time!" A-Bomb yelled out his catchphrase, ready for a fight,

Julie then got down on one knee and held her palms out, nice and open, as both A-Bomb and Ninja, puts one foot on each hand, and Julie then lifts herself up, and pushes her hand upward, launching A-Bomb and Ninja into the sky at high speed.

Tiger, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee all watched with excitement as the two of them flies towards the giant alien.

The giant alien moves its giant eye and saw A-Bomb and Ninja flying towards it,

As they were flying, A-Bomb turned to look at Ninja, "You ready?" He asked Ninja,

Ninja then turn to look at A-Bomb, "Don't worry; I'll try not to show you up (!)" Ninja joked, as he going into Ninja Rage Mode.

The giant alien sees Ninja and A-Bomb, as they reach its eye and pulled their fists back.

"Ninja Punch!" Ninja yelled out as he and A-Bomb tosses their fist at the eye, punching it.

As everything when black,

 _'The End'_

(Author notes - YES! FINALLY! COMPLETED! And just before Christmas mind you, thank you for being patient, I've had a lot of stuff to deal with, one of them being Christmas shopping, anyway, when I started having ideas for this story, it was three years, I was watching and noticing that Superhero shows weren't getting the attention they were giving in the 90s and seeing how insultingly painful Teen Titans Go was, and how the original Teen Titans was my favorite show as a kid, I just want to give someone the feel that TV today sucks ass, and appreciate the support from all of you. I have started work on season 2, which will introduced more characters into the story the will have a conspiracy that will tie together with one of the characters and I have all ready begin planning for the S.P.D. movie, as it will focus on a main story of one of the characters, giving a good explanation of her backstory and how she got her powers. Again, thank you all for support, thank you for liking it, please favorite, review and comment please. Oh, and Merry Christmas and Happy New-Year!... PS, sorry about the Chinese translations, its just the stupid, fuckin' retarded google translator!)

(I do not own any rights to the characters I have just used; they are characters from their own respected franchises)

Randy Cunningham/The Ninja - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

Julie Hayward/Gorem - Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs. Blue

Metabee - Medabots

Jack Spicer -Xiaolin Showdown

Gene Khan/The Mandarin - Iron Man: Armoured adventures

Espio The Chameleon - Sonic The Hedgehog

Hank, Maizie and Janina - Pokémon

Fin Fang Foom - Iron Man: Armoured adventures

Nick Fury - Ultimate Spider-man

Chomp - Dinosaur King

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Himalayas, standing before the ruins of what was once Mandarin's fortress, it was Taskmaster, as he was observing the ruins of it, until he lifted up his left arm and press a button on the armour.

"It's time, Giganta, initiate the Syndicate protocol..." Taskmaster said into his device, as he lowered it and looked up on the smog of dust surrounding the area.

An fair fight was heading for team S.P.D...


End file.
